Wenn eine Löwin kämpft
by wati
Summary: Übersetzung von kayly silverstorms When A Lioness Fights. Hermione Granger, Meisterspion und Severus Snape Meister der Spione für den Orden. Eine merkwürdige Partnerschaft geschmiedet, um den Dunklen Lord auf seinem eigenen Boden zu besiegen. AU nach Band
1. Prolog

**Wenn eine Löwin kämpft**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. Autor der Orginalgeschichte ist kayly silverstorm

Gebetat von: Night of Shadows die einen wunderbaren Job macht.

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und Orte gehören J.K. Rowling und ich mache kein Geld oder Profit mit dieser Übersetzung. Das gilt auch für die weiteren Kapitel.

Prolog

Er hatte gewusst, das sie da sein würde, aber als sie aus dem Schatten des Fensters trat, stockte ihm für einen Moment der Atem. Sie sah so anders aus. Vor sechseinhalb Jahren, als sie die große Halle betreten hatte und ihrem Haus zugeteilt worden war, konnte er schon ihr großes Potential sehen. Er hatte gewusst, das sie etwas Besonderes war, strahlender als alle anderen und außerordentlich mutig. Aber niemand hatte ihn auf diese elegante Majestät und die Zielstrebigkeit vorbereitet, die nun ihre Augen erfüllte.

„Professor Dumbledore", sagte sie, als sie endlich seine Präsenz mit einem Kopfnicken bemerkte.

„Miss Granger, setzen Sie sich", antwortete er ohne die leiseste Andeutung eines Lächelns in seinen Augen. „Warum wollten Sie mich so dringend sprechen?"

Sie wählte einen Lehnstuhl aus Leder mit hoher Lehne, setzte sich hinein und drapierte sorgfältig ihre Robe um sich herum.

Ihr Brief war ungewöhnlich gewesen – sie hatte die Dringlichkeit betont mit der sie mit Ihm sprechen musste, und das alles in ihrer genauen, ordentlichen Handschrift, die von keinerlei Hast zeugte.

„Ich wollte Sie darüber informieren," begann sie nach einer Minute des Schweigens," dass ich heute Nacht Mitglied des inneren Zirkels der Todesser geworden bin. Um Voldemorts Vertrauen zu gewinnen, habe ich ihm mitgeteilt, dass Severus Snape in den letzten Jahren als Doppel-Agent gearbeitet hat. Es wäre daher unklug, ihn zu einem weiteren Treffen gehen zu lassen, zumindest dann nicht, wenn er überleben will. Ich werde alle Informationen die ich bekomme, sofort an Sie weitergeben, jedoch muss ich Sie bitten, meine Identität als Spion vollständig geheim zu halten. Keiner darf es erfahren, vor allem nicht Professor Snape.

Angesichts ihrer gut strukturierten kleinen Ansprache, in vollkommen kontrolliertem und kaltem Tonfall vorgetragen, war der Schulleiter sprachlos.

„Kann ich Ihnen eine Süßigkeit anbieten, meine Liebe?", fragte er eher hilflos, um das Schweigen nicht zu groß werden zu lassen.

„Ja, vielen Dank." Sie nahm ein Zitronenbonbon, packte es aus und steckte es in ihren Mund.

Er musterte sie als sie sich mit undeutbarem Gesichtsausdruck in Ihrem Lehnstuhl zurücklehnte. _Was um Himmels Willen hatte sie getan?_

„Ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht ganz, Miss Granger", sagte er schließlich.

„Da gibt es weder etwas zu verstehen, noch zu diskutieren, Schulleiter. Ich wollte Sie nur so schnell wie möglich informieren um, Professor Snape vor der Gefahr zu bewahren. Nun, da alles gesagt ist, werde ich mich in mein Zimmer zurückziehen.

„Ich kann Ihnen das nicht erlauben, mein liebes Kind."

Sie hatte sich schon erhoben als er antwortete und die Art, mit der sie auf ihn herabsah, ließ ihn innerlich frösteln. Sie war so hübsch geworden, doch ihr Gesicht glich einer in Gleichgültigkeit getauchte Maske.

„Sie haben keine Wahl, Professor. Durch den Gebrauch des Zeitumkehrers bin ich 18, volljährig, und kann tun und lassen, was ich will . Wenn Sie mich nicht während meiner Schulzeit für Sie spionieren lassen wollen, dann werde ich Hogwarts verlassen. Wenn Sie mich daran hindern Ihnen Bericht zu erstatten, werde ich jemand anderen finden, der Willens ist, meine Informationen zu benutzen. Ich bin nun ein Todesser und daran können Sie nichts mehr ändern. Überlegen Sie gut, ob Sie diesen Vorteil wegwerfen wollen. Aber vergessen Sie nicht Professor Snape zu informieren."

„Aber Miss Granger..."

„Gute Nacht Schulleiter."

Sie ging, ohne sich noch einmal umzuschauen. Aber er starrte hinter ihr her, nicht wissend, nicht verstehend und das erste Mal, ohne die geringste Ahnung, was hier gerade vor sich ging.

Sie hatte in einem Herzschlag seine Kontrolle zerstört und nun wusste er beim besten Willen nicht, wie er sie wieder bekommen sollte.


	2. Rising and Falling

2.Rising and Falling

Severus Snape, renommierter Professor in Hogwarts, fühlte sich besser, als er sich je während der letzten zwei Jahre gefühlt hatte. Er nahm einen Schluck von dem dunklen Rotwein und genoss den Geschmack und das Gefühl der Wärme, das sich in seinem Magen ausbreitete. Er hatte es so lange nicht gewagt Wein zu trinken.

Vor drei Monaten kam Dumbledore mitten in der Nacht in seine Räume, um ihn darüber zu informieren, dass Voldemort nun über seinen Verrat Bescheid wüsste und dass ab sofort keine Notwendigkeit mehr bestünde, sich als Todesser auszugeben und an den Treffen teilzunehmen. Danach hatte er sich umgedreht und war gegangen.

Snape hatte schon immer gewusst, dass er nicht die einzige Informationsquelle für Dumbledore war und dass der alte Zauberer andere Wege hatte an Informationen zu kommen, die seine Vorstellungskraft bei Weitem überstiegen. Er hatte ihn vorher nie danach gefragt, aber in dieser Nacht, war da ein Ausdruck in Dumbledores Augen, eine Verzweiflung und Müdigkeit, der ihn dazu bewegte nachzufragen.

„Wer hat mich verraten, Albus?"

„Freue Dich, Severus", war seine einzige Antwort gewesen. „Freue Dich, dass alles vorbei ist."

Der Schulleiter jedoch, hatte nicht glücklich ausgesehen.

Severus nahm sich einen Bissen von dem Dinner, welches die Hauselfen so exzellent wie immer zubereitet hatten und musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken, das sich gerade auf seine Lippen schlich.

Am Anfang war er verloren gewesen. Als die große Bürde, zu spionieren, von seinen Schultern genommen worden war, fühlte er sich nackt und unnütz. Er war nun in größerer Gefahr als jemals zuvor. Jeder Anhänger Voldemorts würden ihn tot sehen wollen und ungeachtet dessen, was Dumbledore glaubte, war die Schule nicht gerade ein Ort, den man als sicher bezeichnen konnte. Eltern die Schüler besuchten, Schüler die mit den Ideen der Todesser sympathisierten – hinter jeder Ecke lauerten potentielle Feinde.

Trotzdem ging er weiter Nacht für Nacht durch die Schule, nur von den Schatten und dem Flüstern der Portraits begleitet. Vielleicht tat er es aus einem leichtsinnigen Bedürfnis heraus, sein Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Vielleicht aber auch deshalb, weil er dieses Leben nicht weiter führen wollte.

Aber dann, nach einigen Wochen der Rastlosigkeit, des Herumwanderns und Fluchens, wachte er eines Morgens auf und verstand, was für ein Narr er gewesen war. So sehr er den Verräter, den wertlosen Bastard in ihrer Mitte auch verachtete, der ihm das angetan hatte, er hatte Severus – ohne es zu wollen- ein neues Leben geschenkt. Er war frei. Er konnte nun das Leben führen, das er leichtsinniger Weise vor vielen Jahren aufgegeben hatte, als er sich Voldemort anschloss.

Nach den Jahren, die er sich in der Dunkelheit verborgen hatte, öffnete er nun wieder die Augen und was er sah, war eine Welt voll Schönheit, eine Welt, die es wert war in ihr zu leben. Die Freuden, die er sich so lange versagt hatte, waren ihm nun wieder vollständig zugänglich. Es war eine Offenbarung für ihn Freundschaft, Komfort, die Freude an Wissen, die reiche Welt seiner Sinne und das Vergnügen, all das, ohne das Gefühl der Schuld und ohne Angst genießen zu können. Dieses Stew zum Beispiel ...

Ein Schmerz in seiner Seite riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Filius Flitwick, der neben ihm am langen Lehrertisch saß, lehnte sich zu im herüber und flüsterte:" Dein Gesicht tut Dinge, die sicher nicht von unserem grüblerischen Zaubertrank-Meister erwartet werden, Severus."

Wie er zu spät feststellte, hatte er wieder angefangen zu grinsen,. Die Schule war voll von Gerüchten, dass der schmierige Schwachkopf nun vollständig verrückt geworden war. Lächelnd wegen nichts, während er nur am Fenster stand und plötzlich nicht einmal ansatzweise versuchte, den Häusern Punkte abzuziehen.

Aber sie konnten auch nicht ahnen, wie gut es sich anfühlte in der Wärme der Sonne zu baden.

Severus lächelte noch einen Moment lang und nickte dann Flitwick zu, bevor er wieder den finsteren Blick des immer gefürchteten Zaubertrank-Meisters aufsetzte. Es würde nicht mehr vor seinen Schülern passieren – ein menschlicher Severus Snape wäre für sie alle ein tödlicher Schock.

Während er sich wieder mit seinem Stew beschäftigte, schweiften seine Augen ab.

Das Abendessen in der großen Halle war eine genauso laute Angelegenheit wie jedes andere Essen auch, mit Schülern, die so laut redeten und lachten, wie sie nur konnten und manchmal sogar von Tisch zu Tisch rannten.

Einzig die Siebtklässler sahen ein bisschen kleinlaut aus. Fast noch neun Monate bis zu ihren Examen, und sie machten sich trotzdem jetzt schon verrückt. Nicht dass das sonderlich schwierig war. Severus hatte schon immer vermutet, dass Teenager normalerweise am Rande des Wahnsinn standen, aber es würde schwierig werden, das Jahr über mit ihnen zu überstehen, wenn sie sich jetzt schon verrückt machten.

Seine Augen blieben am Gryffindor - Tisch hängen, wo sich die verlorenen zwei Überbleibsel des Goldenen Trios leise unterhielten. Der leere Platz zwischen ihnen zeugte von der Abwesenheit des einzigen Gehirns, das sie besaßen. Miss Granger verpasste wieder mal ein Essen und war sicher über Nachforschungen oder ein freiwilliges Projekt in der Bibliothek gebeugt.

Er hatte sie gestern gesehen, als sie gerade zügig ein überdimensional großes Buch verschlang. Die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen und die gebogene Linie ihrer Schultern verrieten ihre Müdigkeit. Für einen Moment hatte Severus den irrwitzigen Gedanken, sich zu ihr zu setzen und ihr zu sagen dass sie nicht so hart arbeiten und stattdessen ihr Leben genießen sollte, doch er verwarf den Gedanken schnell wieder. Dann wäre sie wahrscheinlich wirklich ohnmächtig geworden.

Das Granger - Mädchen hatte sich auch verändert. Ihre Arbeit war seit Anfang des neuen Jahres wie immer fehlerlos gewesen, jedoch hatten ihre Aufsätze Einiges an epischer Qualität verloren und ihre Mitarbeit in der Klasse hatte sich auf ein bis zwei wohl formulierte Kommentare reduziert. Vielleicht hatte die kleine Know-it-all doch noch herausgefunden, wie das Leben wirklich lief.

Er grinste. Die Musterschülerin zeigte doch noch menschliche Züge. Das würde ihm genug Stoff geben, um Minerva noch bis ins nächste Jahrhundert damit aufzuziehen.

Er wandte sich nach links, wo Remus Lupin dabei war sich eine lächerliche Menge Essen auf den Löffel zu schaufeln. Nach dem Fiasko im Ministerium, was unter vorgehaltener Hand die „Umbridge - Idiotie" genannt wurde, hatten Fuge und seine Gefolgsleute die Störenfriede gestoppt. Die Eltern hatten am Ende realisiert, dass, was auch immer passierte, Dumbeldore der beste Mann war, um damit fertig zu werden. Nachdem Lucius Malfoy und viele andere Todesser-Eltern aus dem Rennen waren, gab es keinen weiteren Protest gegen Lupins Rückkehr als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und die enthusiastischen Reaktionen der Schüler waren die Bestätigung für die Entscheidung des Schulleiters.

„Bereit für einen neuen Test?"

Lupin nickte, kaute aber noch einen Moment weiter.

„Lass mich nur das exzellente Stew zu Ende essen, Severus. Um dem Imperius zu wiederstehen, brauche ich einen vollen Magen."

Sie hatten angefangen an einem besseren Weg herum zu experimentieren, dem Imperius Widerstand entgegen zu bringen. Die Wirkung sollte mit Hilfe eines Tranks verstärkt werden, den Severus während der letzten Monate angefangen hatte zu entwickeln. Wieder in der Lage zu sein, zu seiner wissenschaftlichen Arbeit zurückzukehren und sich in Experimente und Nachforschungen vertiefen zu können, war definitiv ein weiterer Punkt auf der Positiv - Liste seiner neuen Situation. Er nickte, streckte nach einigen Momenten des Zögerns den Arm aus und klopfte Lupin auf den Rücken.

„Ich werde mit den Vorbereitungen anfangen. Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde."

Er grüßte die restliche Lehrerschaft mit einem Nicken und verließ den Tisch und die große Halle, wobei seine Robe wie ein großes dunkles Tier hinter ihm herwehte.

--

„Sie macht es schon wieder! Ich hasse es wenn sie das tut!"

Ron rannte schon wieder hin und her. Harry hätte gern den Boden des Gemeinschaftsraumes auf Zeichen extremer Abnutzung überprüft, wenn er nicht genau so wütend, ärgerlich und besorgt wie Ron gewesen wäre.

„Ich verstehe das nicht!", wiederholte Ron immer und immer wieder, „Ich meine, sie ist nicht in der Bibliothek und nicht in ihrem Zimmer. Wir haben mindestens hundertmal geklopft, und sie müsste antworten, es könnte immerhin ein Schüler in Not sein!"

Hermine war, nicht wirklich überraschend, in diesem Jahr zur Schulsprecherin geworden,und neben den Privilegien nun die Verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek benutzen zu dürfen und durch die Korridore zu laufen wann immer sie wollte, hatte sie ein eigenes Zimmer bekommen, das mit einer Öffnung zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und einer zum Korridor daneben versehen war.

„Du verhältst dich aber nicht gerade wie ein Schüler in Not, Ron", kommentierte Harry trocken. Gegen ihre Tür schlagen und – „Öffne die verfluchte Tür, Hermine Granger, oder ich bringe Deine Katze um!" – ist auch nicht gerade der beste Hilfeschrei."

Ron kam vor Harry zum Stehen und starrte ärgerlich auf seinen Freund herunter.

„Machst du dir denn gar keine Sorgen?"

„Doch. Natürlich mache ich mir Sorgen,"seufzte Harry, „aber wir können sie nicht dazu zwingen mit uns zu reden. Offensichtlich will sie alleine sein, und daran können wir rein gar nichts ändern."

„Wir sind ihre Freunde. Sie sollte uns alles erzählen. WIR erzählen ihr ALLES, verdammt noch mal!" ergänzte Ron

„Wenn wir wenigstens die Karte des Rumtreibers hätten", Harry starrte ärgerlich auf den Kamin, als ob er über eine Möglichkeit nachdachte, ihn zu verzaubern.

Die Karte des Rumtreibers, ein unbezahlbarer Wegbegleiter für so viele Jahre des Dummheiten - machens und Herumstreifens nach Schulschluss, war am Ende des letzten Jahres ein Opfer der Flammen geworden. Sie hatte auf einem Tisch nahe des Kamins gelegen, als Hermine daran vorbei gelaufen war und sie versehentlich mit dem Saum ihres Mantels in die Flammen gefegt hatte.

Harry und Ron waren zunächst misstrauisch – Hermine war immer schon dagegen gewesen, dass sie sie besaßen- aber es tat ihr so aufrichtig leid, dass sie ihr schließlich geglaubt und ihre aufrichtigen Entschuldigungen angenommen hatten. und außerdem konnten ihre schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten wohl kaum _so _gut sein.

Harry seufzte wieder. Die Karte hätte ihnen Hermines Aufenthaltsort auf jeden Fall gezeigt, doch nun hatten sie keine andere Möglichkeit außer zu warten und sie zu befragen, wenn sie wieder da war.

„Steht Neville immer noch Wache vor dem anderen Eingang?", fragte er Ron.

„Ich werde mal nachschauen."

Ron stieg einige Minuten später zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und nickte zufrieden. „Sie hat keine Möglichkeit um ihn herum zu kommen", berichtete er, „Neville ist genauso entschlossen wie wir."

„Dann können wir jetzt nichts mehr tun. Lust auf eine Runde Schach?", fragte Harry und erntete das erste Lächeln an diesem Abend.

Fünf Stunden später, als sie Hermine schon beinahe aufgegeben hatten und so müde waren, dass es schon zu anstrengend war die Augen aufzuhalten, sprang das Portraitloch endlich auf.

Eine sehr geschaffte und knurrige Hermine betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Hermine!", Rons enthusiastischer Schrei lies sie zu Seite springen. Ihre Hand zuckte zu ihre Tasche bevor sie mitbekam wer sie so überrascht hatte, aber als sie Ron und Harry sah, warf sie ihren einen entnervten Bilick zu.

„Solltet ihr nicht schon lange im Bett sein?" fragte sie und wollte sich einen Stuhl nehmen, doch bevor sie ihn erreichen konnte schwankte ihr Schritt und sie musste sich selbst abfangen,indem sie sich gegen eine Wand lehnte.

„Geht es dir gut Mine?"

„Ja Harry, danke. Ich bin nur ein bisschen müde."

„Warum bist du dann solange weg gewesen? Und wo?" verlangte Ron wütend zu erfahren," Wir haben stundenlang versucht dich zu finden."

„Dann habt ihr beide also Neville vor meiner Tür stationiert! Er ist übrigens eingeschlafen. Einer von euch sollte raus gehen und ihn reinholen."

Sie erreichte endlich das Sofa und ließ sich vorsichtig nieder. _Sie bewegt sich wie eine alte Frau _bemerkte Harry auf einmal und seine Sorge um Hermine erreichte ein neues Level. Sie war so immer so energiegeladen gewesen, doch nun sah sie auf eine befremdliche Art und Weise verbraucht und erschöpft aus.

„Ist wirklich in Ordnung mit dir?"

Er setzte sich neben sie und nahm ihre Hand, „Wir sind nur besorgt, Hermine. Du verbringst immer weniger Zeit mit uns, wir können dich Ewigkeiten nicht finden und du siehst nicht gut aus. Denkst du nicht du übertreibst es ein bisschen mit der Schularbeit?"

Sie seufzte, konnte sich aber ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als Ron sich auf ihre andere Seite setzte und ihr einen dieser Hundewelpenblicke zuwarf, die alle Mädchenherzen im Gryffindorturm zum Schmelzen brachte.

„Ich bin wirklich okay, Jungs", beruhigte sie sie, „aber da gibt es ein spezielles Projekt, an dem ich gerade arbeite – stöhnt nicht so! – und Professor McGonagall wollte nicht, dass ich es irgendjemandem erzähle. Tatsache ist, dass sie mich als Lehrling genommen hat und weil sie das offiziell nicht tun darf bevor wir unseren Schulabschluss gemacht haben, sollte es keiner wissen.

„Hermine das ist toll!"

„Glückwunsch!"

„Danke, aber haltet das geheim, verstanden?"

Plötzlich fanden sich die beiden Jungen in einer starken Umarmung wieder. Für einen Moment schmiegte sie sich an sie und drückte sie so fest, wie sie konnte, ließ sie dann los und stand auf.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass wir so wenig Zeit zusammen haben, aber Ihr versteht doch, dass dieses Projekt sehr wichtig für mich ist, oder? Ich muss es tun und wenn ich manchmal ein bisschen müde aussehe, dann ist das ein Preis, den ich gerne zahle. Nebenbei, würde Professor McGonagall mich nichts tun lassen, was schlecht für mich wäre, oder ?"

Sie nickten, und nach etwas Small - Talk über die Schule und Seamus neue Freundin verließen Harry und Ron den Gemeinschaftsraum, um in ihren Schlafsaal zu gehen. Ron schien ganz zufrieden mit ihrer Erklärung zu sein, doch Harry fühlte, dass da etwas nicht so ganz stimmte. Sie sah so verzweifelt aus, als sie ihnen die Geschichte auftischte, zu verzweifelt, um es komplett glaubhaft zu machen.

Aber er kannte Hermine gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie dicht machen würde, wenn er zu eindringlich nachgefragte. Bevor sie gingen, schaute Harry zurück und seine Augen fanden Hermine, die sie mit einem eigenartigen Ausdruck im Gesicht betrachtete. Schmerz, Liebe und irgendetwas anderes waren zu einem Ausdruck gemischt, der sein Herz schmerzen ließ. Er würde diese Nacht nicht gut schlafen.

--


	3. Being Betrayed

3. Being Betrayed

Sorgfältig verschloss sie den geheimen Durchgang, versiegelte ihn, und reaktivierte den Zauber, der ihn vor neugierigen Augen verbarg. Ein kleines Seufzen entschlüpfte ihren geschlossenen Lippen. Ihre Seite schrie vor Schmerzen. Sie blutete noch immer da, wo der Schneide - Fluch sie getroffen hatte. Sie konnte sich nur mit den kleinen Tricks helfen, die sie bisher gelernt hatte. Deshalb hatte sie ihre Zähne zusammen gebissen, um zu verhindern, irgendeinen Geräusch nach außen dringen zu lassen, so sehr, dass ihr Kopf nun fast genau so weh tat, wie ihre Seite. Sie brauchte Tränke, eine Dusche und anschließend ihr Bett.

„Granger!"

Sie wirbelte herum, den Zauberstab bereit. Als sie jedoch sah, wer sich hinter sie geschlichen hatte,senkte sie ihre Hand wieder. _Ich muss wirklich müde sein, wenn er so nah an mich rankommen konnte, _dachte sie ärgerlich.

„Draco. Was tust du hier?"

„Auf dich warten", er kam noch weiter zu ihr, seine Stimme war nervös, aber bestimmt, „Wir müssen reden."

Um Himmels Willen, nicht jetzt. So was konnte sie gerade gar nicht gebrauchen.

„Ganz bestimmt nicht. Es ist nach Mitternacht und ich habe Besseres zu tun, als mir dein Geheul anzuhören. Geh schlafen."

Sie versuchte an ihm vorbei zu gehen, aber er drehte sich mit ihr, hielt sie zwischen seinen Armen fest und presste sie an die kalte Kerkerwand. Sie war kein in dieser Nacht Gegner für ihn. Nicht ohne Risiko einzugehen ihn zu verletzen und das wollte sie nicht. Unerträglich oder nicht, er war der Einzige, der sich um sie kümmerte.

„Ich kann nicht länger daneben stehen und das mit ansehen, Hermine. Ich weiß inzwischen, dass du nicht nur als Zuschauer bei diesen Treffen bist. Es ist zu gefährlich!", wisperte er sehr nah an ihrem Gesicht. Zu nah für ihren Geschmack.

„Ich entscheide was für mich zu gefährlich ist und was nicht, Malfoy."

„Granger, wenn du es Dumbledore nicht erzählst, werde ich es tun. Du brauchst bessere Unterstützung, medizinische Hilfe und das alles. Du könntest auf dem Rückweg sterben und niemand würde es bemerken!"

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich ", zischte sie zurück und versuchte sich zu befreien, was aber nur dazu führte, dass er sich noch fester an sie presste. Einer seiner Arme streifte ihre Seite und sie schrie auf als sich der Schmerz verstärkte.

„Was hast du?", fragte er besorgt und berührte ihre Seite leicht mit seiner Hand. Als er sie betrachtete, war sie blutig.

„Granger, was haben sie dir angetan? Zieh deinen Mantel aus!"

„Lass mich sofort gehen, Malfoy, oder du wirst dafür büßen!"

Sie versuchte ihn zu schlagen, wehrte sich mir Händen und Füßen, aber er war stärker als sie und als er ihr den Mantel und das Shirt heruntergerissen hatte, konnte sie einen wütenden Aufschrei nicht mehr unterdrücken. „Du tust mir weh! Lass mich los!"

Plötzlich war sie frei. Sie hörte, wie Draco gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand des Korridors krachte. Ihre Seite und ihren linken Arm wiegend, wo sich alte Wunden sich wieder geöffnet hatten, glitt an der Wand herunter. Sie sah furchtbar aus. Sie sollte in einen Klassenraum gehen und sich ein wenig herrichten, bevor sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückging. Harry und Ron bekämen einen Tobsuchtsanfall, wenn sie sie so sehen würden und es gäbe eine Menge Zunder für all die Gerüchte über einen gewalttätigen Freund, die irgendein dämliches Mädchen in die Welt gesetzt hatte. Wenn sie nur wüsste wer es war...

Hermine verpasste sich eine mentale Ohrfeige. Sie redete wirr. Sie hatte keine Zeit für so etwas. Sich selbst zur Ordnung rufend und zum Aufstehen kommandierend, hob sie den Kopf nur um in Professor Snapes dunkle Augen zu blicken.

Albträume waren etwas worauf Severus gut und gerne hätte verzichten können. Der aktuelle war ganz besonders ekelhaft – das volle Programm mit dunkel gewandeten Schatten, die um ihn herum schwebten, wahnsinniges Gelächter und Blut, überall nur Blut.

Er kannte diese Albträume zur Genüge und wusste, dass er innerhalb der nächsten Stunden so und so nicht würde schlafen können, wenn er nicht auf etwas wie Traumlos – Schlaf – Trank zurückgriff. Seine Vorräte waren so gut wie aufgebraucht und so würde er sich etwas aus den Vorräten der Krankenstation holen müssen. Seufzend verließ er sein warmes und komfortables Bett. Ein Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab entzündete ein Feuer und er zog sich schnell eine schwarze Hosen und ein Hemd in der selben Farbe an. Nach kurzem Zögern warf er sich auch noch seine Robe über, ließ sie aber offen. Es sollten im Grunde keine Schüler mehr zu dieser Zeit, mitten in der Nacht unterwegs sein, aber man konnte schließlich nicht sicher sein, vor allem nicht wenn Potter im Schloss herumstromerte. Der Junge war auch ein Albtraum ohne den Snape gut hätte leben können.

Geräuschlos ging er durch die dunklen Korridore des Kerker. Slytherins waren selten nach der Sperrstunde draußen, höchstens einmal während ihrer gesamten Zeit in Hogwarts. Er konnte da sehr überzeugend sein, wenn es nötig sein sollte und obwohl ihn seine Schüler respektierten und mit ihren Problemen zu ihm kamen, konnte ein gesundes Maß Angst nie falsch sein. Das hatte er zumindest bis dato gedacht.

Als ob jemand sein Vertrauen in die Slytherins ins Lächerliche ziehen wollte, war plötzlich ein Geräusch zu hören. Er erkannte die Stimme von einem Jungen und einem Mädchen, er wütend und sie mit einer Spur der Panik. Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt, erreichte eine Biegung und als er um die Ecke kam, sah er den Grund der nächtlichen Störung.

Draco Malfoy und ein Mädchen. Er hatte ihr das Shirt zerrissen und berührte sie. Sie schrie ihn an, versuchte einige Entfernung zwischen sich und ihn zu bringen, aber Draco war sichtlich stärker und sehr entschlossen. Draco. Er hatte dem Jungen vertraut!

Dunkle Wut wallte in ihm auf, Severus überwand die Strecke zwischen ihm und Malfoy. Er griff ihn am Arm und schleuderte ihn weg von dem Mädchen gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand. Er brauchte nur einen Moment um Draco eine Ganzkörperklammer zu verpassen, ihm seinen Zauberstab abzunehmen und ebenfalls den des Mädchens aufzuheben, der ein Stück abseits auf dem Boden lag. Als er sich umdrehte, hatte sich das Mädchen schon am Boden zusammengekauert, hielt ihren Arm und flüsterte irgendetwas vor sich hin.

Er hockte sich neben sie und räumte ihr somit etwas Zeit ein, um sich zu erholen, bevor sie sich mit ihm auseinander setzen müsste. Es war ein Schock für sie, als sie aufsah und direkt in seine Augen blickte

„Miss Granger", seine Stimmer war rau, „ist alles in Ordnung?"

Was für eine dumme Frage! Er hätte sich dafür ohrfeigen können! Natürlich war nicht alles in Ordnung. Sie war beinahe von seinem Lieblingsschüler vergewaltigt worden und befand sich nun auch noch in unmittelbarer Nähe zu dem Lehrer, den sie am meisten hasste. Sie würde wahrscheinlich im nächsten Moment hysterisch werden.

Doch wieder einmal überraschte sie ihn.

„Verfluchte Scheiße nochmal", murmelte sie, wich ihm zurück und richtete sich mit soviel Anmut wieder auf, wie sie nur irgend konnte, „Was machen Sie denn hier?"

Sollte dies das Resultat des Schockes sein, war es das Ungewöhnlichste, was Severus jemals gesehen hatte und er hatte bei Weitem genug Erfahrungen mit gequälten Mädchen in ähnlichen Situationen. Sie sollte in sein Hemd schluchzen, oder Hölle und Mordio schreien, aber statt dessen stand sie ziemlich aufrecht und hatte ihr Kinn beinahe trotzig erhoben.

Dann ging sie hinüber zu Malfoy und nahm den Zauber von seinem Körper.

„Das sollte dir eine Lehre sein, Draco", meinte sie abwesend.

Als sich Draco umständlich aufrichtete, erinnerte sich Severus endlich daran seinen Mund zu schließen und an seine Position als kontrollierender Lehrer. Er trat herüber, trennte den verwirrten Malfoy und das Granger - Mädchen und griff Dracos Arm.

„Du wolltest doch sicher zufällig gerade erzählen, was hier eigentlich los ist, oder Draco?", verkündete er eisig. Es war definitiv keine Frage.

Aber anstatt seinem wütenden Lehrer zu Füßen zu kriechen, wandte sich Draco Hermine zu.

„Soll ich es ihm sagen oder wirst du es tun?"

„Wage es dir nicht", zischte sie zurück in einer Stimme, die es fast mit Severus' aufnehmen konnte, „du verrätst ihm kein Sterbenswörtchen!"

Severus fand es clever an dieser Stelle einzuschreiten. „Sie kommen beide mit mir", befahl er und dirigierte Draco in Richtung seines Büros.

„Ich bin anderer Meinung, Professor Snape", antwortete Hermine kühl, „Draco und ich hatten nur ein kleines Missverständnis. Ich denke, ich würde lieber zu Bett gehen, als diese dumme Sache auszudiskutieren."

„Miss Granger, Sie werden mir in mein Büro folgen oder Sie werden ungefähr hundert Hauspunkte verlieren", sie war drauf und dran trotzdem zu gehen, „und werden die nächsten zwei Monate bei mir nachsitzen müssen."

Das ließ sie inne halten. Sie suchte seinen, von kaum beherrschtem Zorn erfüllten Blick, nickte und folgte ihm dann ohne ein weiteres Wort. In seinem Büro ließ sich Severus hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder, die zwei Schüler blieben vor ihm stehen. Normalerweise hätte er sie sofort voneinander getrennt, aber Miss Granger sah angesichts dessen, was ihr gerade passiert war überhaupt nicht eingeschüchtert aus. Im Gegenteil, es war Draco der ängstlich und nervös wirkte. Seine Augen zuckten immer zwischen dem Professor und Hermine Granger vor und zurück.

„Nun, ich möchte antworten."

„So wie ich es schon gesagt habe, Professor, war es nichts erwähnenswert Schlimmes. Draco traf mich im Gang und wir fingen an zu streiten. Wir haben möglicherweise ein wenig übertrieben, aber trotzdem war es nichts als ein kleines Missverständnis.

„Es sah aber für mich nach mehr aus. Tatsächlich hatte ich den Anschein, dass Malfoy versucht hat, Sie zu vergewaltigen, Miss Granger, und zwar auf eine eher schmerzhafte Art. Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben die Wahrheit zu erzählen, er wird nicht mehr in der Lage sein, sie noch mehr zu verletzen.

Sie sah nicht ängstlich aus, eher ein bisschen amüsiert. Einen Moment lang glaubte er, sie würde anfangen zu lachen, aber sie hatte sich unter Kontrolle und schüttelte ihren Kopf mit den ungebändigten Locken.

„Lächerlich", antwortete sie kühl, „Ich sagte Ihnen alles was ich weiß. Draco trifft nicht mehr Schuld als mich selbst. Kann ich jetzt gehen..."

„Hermine, du musst es ihm sagen!"

Draco hatte sie unterbrochen, sich zu ihr gedreht und ihren Arm genommen. Intensiv musterte er ihr Gesicht, mit einem unglücklichen, flehenden Ausdruck in seinen Gesichtszügen.

„Mir was erzählen?", fragte Snape irritiert, „Mr. Malfoy, wenn es etwas gibt, das ich wissen sollte, wäre es besser es mir umgehend zu sagen, oder Sie haben die schrecklichen Konsequenzen zu tragen.

„Hermine, bitte!"

„Nicht, Draco. Verrate mich nicht!"

Doch Draco hatte sich offensichtlich schon gegen Hermines Wunsch entschieden. Er wandte sich wieder an Severus, trat vorsichtshalber einige Schritte von dem Mädchen weg, das ihn anschaute, als wäre sie bereit, sich auf ihn zu stürzen.

„Ich habe Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass Hermine Granger ein Todesser ist, Professor. Sie spioniert für Dumbledore. Aber ich nehme an, das sie einiges vor ihm verschweigt und dass sie in Gefahr ist.

Bestimmt waren sie beide durchgeknallt. Er sah sie beide ruhig an und glaubte nicht eine Sekunde, was Draco gesagt hatte. Der Junge sah unglücklich aus – standen ihm da etwa Tränen in den Augen? Das Gesicht des Mädchens war wieder zu einer Maske geworden, so kalt und leblos, dass Severus unfreiwillig schauderte. Es war klar ersichtlich, dass da irgendetwas nicht mit ihr stimmte. Er müsste sie wahrscheinlich für ein Frauengespräch zu McGonagall bringen, oder ein Gryffindorgespräch. Er wusste nicht was schlimmer war.

„Unsinn, Mr, Malfoy. Dumme Lügen werden Sie nicht retten. Dieses Mädchen ist nie und nimmer ein Todesser."

„Tatsächlich, Professor? Zeig es ihm Hermine", Draco überbrückte die Entfernung zwischen ihm und dem Mädchen, „zeig es ihm!"

„Fass mich nicht an Draco", sagte sie in einer ruhigen Stimme, die nicht zu einem leidenschaftlichen Mädchen, wie sie es war, passte. Es war eine Warnung, der Severus Beachtung geschenkt hätte.

Doch Draco tat es nicht. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung bekam er ihren Arm zu fassen und riss den Ärmel an ihrem Shirt auf. Severus war schon aufgesprungen und hatte seinen Schreibtisch umrundet, als sein Blick auf die Stelle fiel, die Draco enthüllt hatte.

Es war das Dunkle Mal.

Da gab es nicht den geringsten Zweifel. Es konnte nichts anderes sein. Kein Tattoo, kein Spruch würde so aussehen, es war echt.

Hermine Granger war ein Todesser.

„Zum Schulleiter", flüsterte Severus, sein Gesicht war plötzlich blutleer, „Sofort!"


	4. To the Headmaster Part I

4. To the Headmaster, Part I 

Severus stürmte, Hermine und Draco hinter sich her schleifend, praktisch das Büro des Schulleiters.

Dumbledore schaute schaute mit dem ewig präsenten Glitzern in seinen Augen auf.

„Mein lieber Junge", grüßte er ihn freundlich, „wie energiegeladen du heute bist! Möchtest du heiße Schokolade?"

„Wie konntest du das einem unschuldigen Mädchen nur antun, alter Narr?", schrie Snape dem alten Zauberer entgegen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Dumbledore die zwei stillen Personen hinter dem düsteren Mann. Sein Gesicht wurde augenblicklich ernst.

„Was ist passiert, Miss Granger? Mr. Malfoy?"

„Du lässt ein Kind Todesser werden, und du hältst es nicht einmal für nötig mich darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen!", schrie Severus.

„Professor Snape wurde Zeuge einer kleinen Auseinandersetzung zwischen mir und Draco, Sir", informierte Hermine Dumbledore ruhig, „leider, hielt es Draco für nötig eine völlig fantastische Geschichte zu erzählen und der Professor hier reagierte etwas über. Könnten Sie Professor Snape nun bitte sagen, dass er sich um seine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern und mich in Ruhe lassen soll?"

„Den Teufel werde ich tun", schrie Snape immer noch, aber dann kam ihm der Gedanke an die zwei Schüler und wie erfreut sie doch wären, ihn so völlig außer sich zu erleben. Er nahm sich zusammen, zumindest so weit, um seine Stimme auf eine erträgliche Lautstärke zu reduzieren. „Ich möchte einige Antworten haben."

„Ich schätze, das wird nicht so einfach, Miss Granger." seufzte Dumbledore und beobachtete die drei Eindringlinge unglücklich. Severus vollständig blass und geradezu vor Zorn zitternd, Draco nervös und kläglich und Hermine unangreifbar und kühl, wie immer eine perfekte Schauspielerin mit perfekter Maske.

„Nun da Professor Snape es weiß, müssen wir ihn wohl vollständig informieren."

„Könnten Sie ihn nicht oblivieren, Sir?"

Der gezischte Atem den Severus ausstieß, gab Dumbledore Auskunft darüber, dass er bald wieder anfangen würde zu schreien. Er machte eine beruhigende Geste und wurde mit allseitigem Schweigen belohnt.

„Bitte setzt euch", wiederholte er , „ihr alle. Wenn dieses Gespräch so nötig ist, sollte es in einer zivilisierten Art und Weise ablaufen und nicht, indem ihr euch gegenseitig anschreit. Nun Miss Granger, würden Sie bitte den Professor auf den neusten Stand bringen?"

„Da Sie derjenige sind, der meint, dass die Notwendigkeit besteht, überlasse ich gern Ihnen die Ehre.", antwortete sie steif. Dann wandte sie die Augen zu einen großen Fenster und schien das Interesse an der Unterhaltung verloren zu haben.

Dumbledore seufzte noch einmal und lehnte sich, abwesend seine Schläfen massierend, für einen Moment in seinen Sessel zurück.

„Vor ungefähr drei Monaten," begann er nach einem Moment, „kam Miss Granger zu mir und informierte mich über ihre Einführung in den Inneren Zirkel der Todesser. Ich muss sagen, dass ich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht die leiseste Ahnung davon hatte, was sie tat. Ich habe sie sicherlich nicht _gezwungen_ es zu tun, und ich war mehr als unglücklich über ihre Entscheidung."

Er schenkte Hermine ein müdes Lächeln, die allerdings noch immer die gesamte Gruppe ignorierte. Das alles war komplett lächerlich und ihr Rücken schien die Männer zu informieren, dass sie nicht willens war, an der Unterhaltung teilzunehmen.

„Ich habe zunächst versucht, sie von ihren Taten abzubringen, aber sie war gut vorbereitet, und es gab keinen Weg, sie davon abzuhalten ohne Gewalt anzuwenden."

„Du hättest es tun sollen."

„Ich denke nicht, Severus. Sie scheint noch ein Kind zu sein, aber da ist mehr an Hermine Granger als man auf den ersten Blick glauben würde. Über die letzten Monate hinweg, war sie unbezahlbar für uns, ihre Informationen detailliert und fehlerfrei. Anscheinend, hat sie Voldemorts Vertrauen schneller erworben, als irgendjemand vor ihr und sie ist wahnsinnig schnell innerhalb der Gruppe aufgestiegen."

„Das ist Unsinn!", explodierte Snape plötzlich, „was sollte Voldemort mit einem wertlosen Schlammblut, wie sie eines ist, anfangen? Mädchen, wie sie sind gut für ein bisschen Spaß, aber er würde ihr niemals erlauben, ein Todesser zu werden!"

„Severus", die strenge Stimme von Dumblodore klang wütend, „Du wirst solche Wörter nicht in der Schule gebrauchen!"

„Oh bitte,Dumbledore! Du schickst Miss Granger in Folter und Vergewaltigung, kannst aber nicht ertragen, wenn sie Schlammblut genannt wird? Du bist wirklich ein Narr!"

„Ich habe sie nicht geschickt, Severus", eine gewisse Schärfe in Dumbledores Stimme warnte Severus, es nicht zu weit zu treiben. „Sie ging ohne mich vorher darüber zu informieren und sie weigerte sich irgendeine Information weiterzugeben, die nicht für den Orden von Nutzen ist. Sie hat sich sogar geweigert zu sagen, wie sie so nah an sie heran gekommen ist. Ich weiß nur dass sie ihnen Informationen gab, die... zu gut waren, um zu widerstehen. Vielleicht haben sie verstanden, dass sie sie nach all dem nicht gehen lassen konnten."

Die Erkenntnis traf Snape wie ein Eimer eiskaltes Wasser.

„Sie waren das", sagte er bestürzt, „Sie haben mich verraten, Miss Granger. Sie haben ihnen gesagt, dass ich ein Spion war."

Sie nickte dazu, ohne ihre Augen von der stürmischen Nacht draußen abzuwenden.

„Es erschien mir notwendig", sagte sie ruhig, weder Reue noch irgendein Gefühl in ihrer Stimme.

„Sie närrisches Mädchen, Sie dumme kleine Idiotin", wisperte Snape hoffnungslos, „Früher oder später werden sie Sie umbringen, kapieren Sie das nicht?"

„Solange ich vorher das tun kann, was zu tun ist, ist das für mich nicht von Belang."

„Aber wissen Sie nicht, was die mit Ihnen machen werden?", er bemerkte, dass er sie anflehte, bettelte, dass sie ihn ansah, dass sie seine Warnungen ernst nahm, aus der Sache raus kam, solange sie es noch konnte. „Ich war bei diesen Feiern. Ich weiß was sie dort mit neuen Todesser - Frauen machen. Nicht einmal wenn sie Sie nicht wie ein Schlammblut behandeln würden, könnten Sie es nicht ertragen."

„Ich denke sie musste es schon viel länger ertragen, bevor sie eingetreten ist", es war Draco, der nun endlich den Mut gefunden hatte, zu sprechen.

Einen schrecklichen, stillen Moment lang, wandte sich Hermine Granger vom Fenster ab und ihr Blick traf Dracos Augen. Sie schien in sie einzutauchen, um eine dahinter liegende, verborgene Wahrheit zu suchen. Dann nickte sie sachlich und wandte ihren Blick wieder dem Fenster zu.

„Et tu, Brute", hörte Snape sie flüstern.

„Was meinen Sie Draco?"

Draco wurde nun von Dumbledores Augen fixierte und ein Hauch von Rot erschien auf seinen Wangen.

„Sie hat meinen Vater verführt", flüsterte er unglücklich.

„WAS?" in einer schnellen Bewegung hatte Severus das Mädchen erreicht und zog sie auf ihre Füße. Sie stöhnte und wich von ihm zurück, während sie versuchte sich zu befreien.

„Genug, Severus!" donnerte Dumbledore, nun aufrecht stehend, „ Lass sie sofort los!"

„Ausgerechnet der! Lucius ist ein Monster und zu keinerlei Gefühlen fähig," er warf Draco einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, „Wie konntest du das zulassen, Albus? Wie konntest du nur?"

Im Licht der flackernden Kerzen, sah der Schulleiter alt, fragil und gebrochen aus, als er seine Hand in einer hilflosen Geste hob.

„ Sie hat es mir nicht erzählt, Severus. Ich wusste es nicht..."

„Ich kann Ihnen allen versichern, das Lucius mich tatsächlich liebt", informierte Hermine sie beißend, während sie ihren Arm an der Stelle rieb, wo Severus sie gepackt hatte, „Ich habe die Situation perfekt unter Kontrolle."

„Er bewundert sie zutiefst", bestätigte Draco zögernd, „ und redet pausenlos über sie. Er sagt, er hätte noch nie ein Mädchen getroffen, das so skrupellos ist. Jemand, der Willens war Dinge zu tun, die jenseits der Vorstellungskraft sind, jemand der das auch noch genießt..."

„Ich glaub sie haben dich verstanden, Draco", schnitt ihm Hermine kurzerhand das Wort ab. Sie weigerte sich noch immer sie alle anzuschauen.

„Nein Hermine, ich denke nicht", antwortete Draco mit der Entschlossenheit, die Snape zuvor in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, „Ich habe das alles nur aus einem Grund auffliegen lassen, Sir. Ich glaube nicht, dass Hermine noch immer die Kontrolle hat. Mein Vater hat mir schreckliche Dinge über die Feierlichkeiten erzählt. Er erzählte mir von den Dingen, die sie tun muss, um Voldemort zufrieden zu stellen. Ich weiß, dass sie immer gefährlich verletzt wird, wenn sie an einem Treffen teilnimmt und dass sie keinem etwas erzählt. Zeig es ihnen Hermine", verlangte er noch einmal, „Zeig du es ihnen, oder ich werde es tun."

Sie stand von ihrem Sessel auf und ging zum Fenster, so nah, bis ihr Gesicht beinahe die Scheiben aus dickem Glas berührte.

„Es tut mir leid, Hermine, aber ich tue das jetzt für Dich", flüsterte er heiser.

„Nicht, Draco", sagte sie noch einmal, aber er überbrückte die Distanz zwischen ihnen, drehte sie mit dem Gesicht in Richtung Büro und öffnete den Umhang, den sie fest um ihre Schultern geschlungen hatte. Sie machte keine Anstalten ihn aufzuhalten doch für ein paar Sekunden fielen die Masken, ließen ihr Gesicht entblößt und rau zurück, gefüllt mit Schmerzen und Ärger und Severus schauderte.


	5. To the Headmaster Part II

5. To the Headmaster, Part II

Draco konnte ein Keuchen nicht unterdrücken, als er Hermines eh schon zerrissenes Shirt entfernte. Da war so viel Blut, das ihre Haut mit dem Shirt verklebte und den Mantel durchweichte, der es vorher verborgen hatte. Es sickerte aus einer tiefen Wunde in ihrer Seite. Severus schaute zu Dumbledore herüber und fand in dessen Gesicht einen Ausdruck, den er nur einmal bei ihm gesehen hatte. Als er, als junger Mann, den alten Zauberer in einer Nacht, genau so dunkel und regnerisch wie diese aufgesucht hatte, um ihn um Hilfe zu bitten.

„Mein Kind", flüsterte Dumbledore kaum hörbar, und verließ schließlich den Platz hinter dem uralten Schreibtisch. Er murmelte einen Spruch, und die tiefe Wunde schloss sich, Blut und Schmutz verschwanden.

„Was haben Sie sich nur angetan?"

Hermine hatte die Augen geschlossen. Ein schwacher Seufzer entschlüpfte ihren Lippen, dann richtete sie sich noch etwas mehr auf und ihr Gesicht entspannte sich sichtlich. Severus fühlte eine seltsame Art von Bewunderung in sich aufsteigen, die er aber sofort wieder unterdrückte.

Sie hatte die gesamte Zeit über Schmerzen gehabt und doch hatte sie die ganze Zeit über mit ihm gekämpft. Sie hatte die Haltung einer Königin und verlor nicht einmal für einen Moment ihre perfekte Selbstkontrolle.

Dumbledore hatte Recht – da _war _mehr, als man auf den ersten Blick sah. Aber trotzdem war sie ein Kind und fiel damit unter seinen Schutz. Er hatte Pflichten ihr gegenüber, egal wie brillant und kühn sie auch sein mochte.

„Sie können nicht wieder dahin gehen ", begann er wieder, wie den Refrain eines alten Liedes, „das hier beweist, wie gefährlich es ist!"

„Aber ich muss!" antwortete sie ärgerlich, „Meine Informationen sind bei Weitem zu kostbar, um sie meinen persönlichen Wünschen unterzuordnen. Wunden können behandelt werden. Aber wir brauchen jede Information, die wir kriegen können, um Voldemort zu besiegen. Wir können uns nicht erlauben wählerisch zu sein, woher wir sie bekommen.

„Nichts, was du herausgefunden hast, kann so wichtig sein, dass es das hier rechtfertigt!"

„Es hat Sie zwei Jahre nicht davon abgehalten, genau das zu tun, was ich nun tue, Professor",das war kein Streitpunkt, sondern eine simple Tatsache. „und ich habe schon mehr herausgefunden, als Sie es jemals geschafft haben."

„Albus" er wandte sich nun Hilfe suchend an den alten Zauberer, da er sich machtlos gegen ihre Mauer aus Entschlossenheit und Starrsinnigkeit fühlte. „Beende diesen Wahnsinn. Bitte."

Aber Albus Dunbledore, dem man jedes seiner einhundert fünfzig Jahre ansah, schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ich befürchte, dass ich das nicht tun kann, mein lieber Junge. Weil sie vollkommen Recht hat. Sie ist bisher nur drei Monate Mitglied gewesen und hat uns schon unbezahlbares Insiderwissen beschafft. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, sie zu verlieren."

Severus fühlte seine Schultern absacken. Er suchte das Gesicht seines alten Lehrers und fand dort nur Bestimmtheit, traurig und dennoch hart wie Stahl.

„Dann verurteilst du sie zum Tode", verkündete er.

„Voldemort wird uns all zum Tode verurteilen, Severus. Sie tut alles was sie kann, um zu verhindern das genau das geschieht. Genau so, wie wir alle tun was wir können.

Stille folgte. Es gab nichts, was noch gesagt werden konnte und die Endgültigkeit in Dumbledores Stimme vermittelte Severus, dass jede weitere Diskussion sinnlos wäre.

„Nun denn" Hermine Stimme, forsch und klar wie ein Winter-Morgen mit einem kleinen spöttischen Unterton,überraschte sie alle „wenn wir nun alle genug Melodramatik für einen Abend gehabt haben, würde ich es vorziehen ins Bett zu gehen. Ich brauche etwas Ruhe."

Sie hatte schon fast die Bürotür erreicht, als sie Severus' Hand aufhielt.

„Nicht so schnell Miss Granger", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die fast wieder ihren seidigen sarkastischen Klang zurück hatte, „ich denke, da gibt es noch etwas, das Sie wohl nicht für wichtig genug empfunden haben, um es uns zu erzählen."

„Ich habe Ihnen alles gesagt, was für Sie von Belang sein könnte."

„Ich denke nicht. Würden Sie mir ihre Hände zeigen, Miss Granger? Oder um genau zu sein, Ihre Fingernägel?"

Schlagartig wich alle Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht und sie suchte gehetzt seinen Blick, wie ein Tiger im Käfig.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wozu das gut sein sollte. Ich möchte jetzt gehen."

„Lumos", donnerte Snape und bevor sie ihm entwischen konnte, griff er nach ihren Händen. Das viel zu helle Licht, das nun das Büro erhellte, ließ Dumbledore, Draco und Hermine zurückweichen. Severus jedoch, konzentrierte sich auf ihre Hände, und er fand seine Vermutung bestätigt.

„Nun muss ich mir ihre Augen näher anschauen", murmelte er, während er kraftvoll ihren Kopf zu sich hin drehte, da sie sich weigerte es freiwillig zu tun.

„Genau wie ich es mir dachte."

Er ließ sie los und sie stolperte ein paar Schritte rückwärts, wobei sie die Augen nie von der düsteren Gestalt ihres Zaubertranklehrers abwandte, der sich nun mit einem noch ernsteren Gesicht als zuvor zu Dumbledore umdrehte.

„Es ist schlimmer, als ich dachte, Dumbledore. Ich habe mich gefragt, wie sie es geschafft hat, so viele Nächte bei den Feierlichkeiten zu verbringen, ihre Wunden zu pflegen, sich mit ihrem Schoßhund dort drüben zu verbrüdern," er deutete mit seiner Hand hinüber zu Draco, der wütend errötete, „und trotzdem in der Lage war, ihre perfekten und langatmigen Aufsätze rechtzeitig abzugeben. Ich fürchte, ihr Körper hat mir gerade die Antwort gegeben."

Er machte eine Pause und sammelte für einen Moment seine Gedanken.

„Um, wie bisher, alles zu schaffen, hat Miss Granger mindestens einen Monat lang ein extrem starkes Aufputschmittel genommen. Wenn ich sie richtig einschätze, nimmt sie es schon viel länger.

Er wandte sich ihr zu und traf ihren Blick.

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass es der Thanlaos - Trank ist, den Sie benutzen, Miss Granger?"

Für einen Moment konnte sie seinem Blick standhalten, dann aber senkte sie den ihren langsam nickend.

„Ja."

„Aber macht der nicht in hohem Maße abhängig?", fragte Malfoy, mit schockiertem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Exakt und außerdem ist er extrem gefährlich. Thanlaos greift auf die magische und psychische Energie der Person zurück, die ihn verwendet. Wenn die Energie jedoch verbraucht ist, wird der Abhängige sterben. Dieses Ende ist unumgänglich, wenn der Trank über eine bestimmte Zeitraum eingenommen wurde. Wie lang nehmen Sie ihn schon, Miss Granger?"

„Dreieinhalb Monate", antwortete sie ruhig.

„Was natürlich viel zu lange ist. Sie können von Glück reden, dass Sie nicht schon an Ort und Stelle vor einigen Wochen gestorben sind. Ich kann Sie nicht verstehen, Mädchen", er wollte sie bei den Schultern zu fassen und sie schütteln, bis sie wieder bei Verstand war, „Sie vermittelten immer den Eindruck, als hätten Sie wenigstens etwas Verstand. Wie können Sie nur so unglaublich dumm sein?"

„Ich hab das unter Kontrolle," antwortete sie mit einem Gesicht und einer Stimme aus Stahl.

„Das ist eine Menge Dinge, die Sie glauben unter Kontrolle zu haben, Miss Granger ," spöttelte Severus, der nun endlich wieder die Oberhand gewann. „Wir sollten ebenfalls ihr logisches Denken auf Schäden überprüfen."

„Das ist nicht notwendig, Severus," ermahnte ihn der Schulleiter schließlich, „Was wäre jetzt die klügste Vorgehensweise?"

„Du meinst abgesehen davon, sie in eine Zelle zu sperren und den Schlüssel wegzuwerfen?", spie er heraus, aber der flehende Ausdruck in Dumbledores Augen beruhigte ihn wieder.

„Sie braucht eine Entziehungskur. Die Entzugserscheinungen werden sehr schlimm werden, aber wenn sie so weiter macht, wird sie sie es nicht in den nächsten Monat schaffen."

„Wie lange wird es dauern?", der Schulleiter betrachtete nachdenklich Snapes Gesicht.

„Zwei Wochen, vielleicht auch drei. Sie muss unter strenger Beobachtung von jemandem mit genügender medizinischer Erfahrung stehen, der ihr die richtigen Tränke verabreicht. Sie wird in dieser Zeit sicherlich nicht in der Lage sein, an irgendwelchen Todesser - Treffen teilzunehmen und sie sollte von den anderen Schülern dieser Schule isoliert werden.

„Unmöglich", unterbrach Hermine ärgerlich., „Ich bin gerade dabei, Voldemorts Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Ich brauche nur noch zwei bis drei Monate um ihn genau da zu haben, wo ich ihn haben will. Ich kann den Treffen jetzt nicht einfach fernbleiben! Unser Plan würde scheitern, Schulleiter! Alles wäre umsonst gewesen!"

„Sie würden keinen weiteren Monat überleben, Miss Granger! Seien Sie nicht so starrköpfig und vor allem akzeptieren Sie, dass Sie ein menschliches Wesen sind!"

„Und das von Ihnen, Professor Snape! Das ist wirklich der Witz des Jahres! Ich..."

„Ich muss Severus zustimmen Miss Granger", Dumbledore hatte sich nun wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt, und trank aus einem Becher, der links neben seinem Ellenbogen aufgetaucht war, „obwohl ich mir vollständig der Wichtigkeit ihrer Mission bewusst bin, ist ihr Leben wichtiger."

Severus schnaubte bei dieser Bemerkung, aber der Schulleiter ignorierte ihn stillschweigend.

„Sie werden sich, solange bis Sie sich von dem Missbrauch des Tranks erholt haben in ein Versteck begeben. Das ist mein letztes Wort."

Er fuhr fort, obwohl er merkte, dass sie ihren Mund schon geöffnet hatte, um weiter zu diskutieren „Und es hat keinen Sinn, mir damit zu drohen, die Schule zu verlassen, Volljährigkeit hin oder her. Ihre Sucht erlaubt es Ihnen nicht mehr für Sich selbst zu entscheiden und es ist meine Pflicht als Schulleiter die Entscheidung für Sie zu treffen. Jeder Anwalt, egal ob aus der Zauberer-, oder der Muggelwelt, wird Ihnen das sagen."

Sein Blick traf den ihren und nach einer Weile nickte sie zustimmend.

„Einverstanden," räumte sie ein, „aber lassen Sie uns etwas Nützliches daraus machen. Sie werden Harry, Ron und dem Rest der Schule sagen, dass es einen Angriff auf meine Eltern gegeben hat, der sie dazu nötigte, sich zu verstecken und dass ich beschlossen habe, sie solange zu begleiten, wie der Schock andauert. Draco wird seinem Vater aber sagen, dass er mich auf einer mitternächtlichen Mission begleitet hat und dass wir versucht haben, die Schutzkreise von Hogwarts zu brechen und während du fliehen konntest, Draco, traf mich ein Verteidigungsspruch, der mich außer Gefecht gesetzt hat. Du konntest in der Nähe bleiben und ein Gespräch zwischen Dumbledore und McGonagall belauschen, die glauben, ein Todesser hätte die Schule angegriffen und mir wäre es gelungen ihn in die Flucht zu schlagen. Sie würden mich nun so lange verstecken, wie ich bewusstlos wäre, um mich vor Schäden zu bewahren. Das wird meine Abwesenheit in der Schule erklären, während es auf der anderen Seite meine Position bei Voldemort stärkt."

Da war sie nun. Eine perfekte Lügengeschichte, in einem Atemzug zusammengereimt, während das Mädchen sich gerade von dem Schock ihrer Entlarvung erholte. Severus konnte sich nicht helfen und starrte sie nur einen Moment an. Sie war ganz offensichtlich exzellentes Spionagematerial.

„Das hört sich hervorragend für mich an Miss Granger", stimmte Dumbledore zu, während für einen Moment Stolz aus seinen Augen strahlte.

„Nun dann, Miss Granger. Severus wird Sie nun mit in seine Räumlichkeiten nehmen, wo er alle Vorbereitungen treffen wird, während Draco und ich..."

„WAS? Warum ich?"

„Was dachtest du, wer es sonst tun sollte, Severus?", fragte ihn Dumbledore, sichtlich von seiner Erschütterung amüsiert.

_Ich freue mich immer wieder, dich unterhalten zu können, Albus, _dachte er rasend vor Wut.

„Du bist die beste Wahl. Du weißt alles über diesen Trank, die Entzugserscheinungen, die Gegenmittel und du hast die notwendigen medizinischen Fähigkeiten. Nicht zu vergessen, dass du schon über ihre Position Bescheid weißt, während Madame Pomfrey keine Ahnung davon hat und es auch nie erfahren soll. So gern ich Poppy auch habe, sie ist eine schlimme Tratschtante. Die ganze Schule wüsste innerhalb eines Tages Bescheid."

„Aber ich habe Verpflichtungen, Schulleiter, ich kann nicht einfach..."

„Aber, aber Severus", war da etwa ein Grinsen hinter seinem Bart?, „wenn Miss Granger willens ist, die extrem schmerzhafte Prozedur zu akzeptieren, der wir sie unterziehen, dann würdest du ihr doch nicht deine Hilfe verweigern? Alles in allem, ist es doch deine Pflicht, den Schülern zu helfen."

_Verdammter Bastard. Jetzt hat er mich genau da, wo er mich haben will._

Steif nickend, drehte er sich zu Hermine um und gab ihr mit einer Geste zu verstehen,dass sie nun aufstehen und ihm folgen sollte.

„Nun dann. Ich denke, es wird das Beste sein, wenn wir jetzt in meine Räume zurück zu kehren, Miss Granger, wo doch alle anderen schon schlafen."

Sie erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und sah ihn mit ruhigem Ausdruck in den Augen an.

„Ja. Aber bevor wir gehen, habe ich noch eine Frage, Professor. Wie waren Sie in der Lage den Thanalos – Trank zu erkennen?"

Diese Frage überraschte ihn, aber aus irgendeinem Grund zog er es nicht einmal in Betracht zu lügen.

„Ich habe ihn selber benutzt... in gewissen Zeiten."

Damit zogen sich ihre Mundwinkel ein Stück nach oben zu einem bitteren Lächeln.

„So etwas in der Art hatte ich mir gedacht", antwortete sie.

Draco konnte nicht anders als festzustellen, wie ähnlich sich die beiden doch geworden waren, als er ihre miteinander konkurrierenden Profile in der Wärme des Kerzenlichts beobachtete. Zwei Gegner, gleich in ihrer Stärke und ihrem Willen, einer im Anfang, der andere am Ende des gleichen, langen Weges, aber beide mit Augen, die schon viel zu viel gesehen hatten.


	6. Settling Down

6. Settling Down

Leise folgte Hermine Severus durch die dunklen und verlassenen Gänge Hogwarts. Selbst die Treppen schienen sich in der Nacht schlafen gelegt zu haben.

Als sie an die Biegung kamen, die zum Gryffindor – Turm führte, hielt sie inne. Mit einem Tadel auf den Lippen drehte er sich zu ihr um.

„Wenn ich die nächsten Wochen in Ihren Räumlichkeiten verbringen soll, werde ich einige meiner Sachen benötigen", merkte sie an.

„Lassen Sie die Hauselfen sie für Sich holen", knurrte er ihr zu.

Severus hatte erwartet, dass sie mit ihm diskutieren würde, aber sie nickte bloß und fiel wieder hinter ihm zurück. Er war erleichtert, dass sie ruhig blieb und beruhigt, dass sie nicht mehr weiter gegen ihn ankämpfte.

Er war so erschöpft. Nichts von der Energie, die er noch am Morgen verspürt hatte, nichts von der Zufriedenheit und Freude, die ihn ausgefüllt hatten, war mehr übrig.

Er wusste nun, was der Preis für seinen Frieden gewesen war. Das Leben einer Schülerin. Die Zukunft einer der brillantesten Köpfe, die er jemals während seiner Zeit in Hogwarts unterrichtet hatte. Die Unschuld eines Mädchens.

Sie war wirklich nicht mehr unschuldig. Sie besaß die Durchtriebenheit und die Rücksichtslosigkeit eines Meisterspions, der alles was ihm im Weg stand, opfern würde.

Sie verbarg ihre Arbeit in der Dunkelheit und benutzte Draco, Dumbledore und selbst ihn, wie ein Puppenspieler seine eigens kreierten Werke.

Sie war in diesem Punkt schon sehr wie ein Todesser, hatte genau wie sie den Willen, alles zu verwenden, was ihr zum Erfolg verhelfen würde. So wie er selbst, oder eher ein jüngerer Snape aus einer anderen Zeit..

Während er die Anhänger Voldemorts in ihrem Streben, ihren Idealen und ihrer Arroganz verstehen konnte und während er auch sich selbst verstand, in seiner blinden Suche nach Macht und Wissen, so konnte er doch Hermine Granger nicht verstehen.

Was hatte sie dazu bewegt? Was hatte sie dazu getrieben ihr eigenes Leben zu zerstören und dabei auch noch so verdammt ruhig zu bleiben, als ob das Verkaufen ihres Körpers und ihrer Seele an diesen Teufel nichts weiter wäre, als eine Partie Zauberschach zu verlieren?

Er würde es herausfinden müssen, entschied er, als sie zu den Kerkern hinunter gestiegen waren. Aber nicht mehr heute Nacht.

Er betrat den Zaubertränke – Klassenraum und ging mit der ihm immer noch nachfolgenden Hermine hinüber zu der Tür, die zu seinem Büro und den sich anschließenden Räumlichkeiten führte.

„Schmutziges Blut" flüsterte er, merkte wie sich die Banne senkten und schaute sie aus den Augenwinkeln an. Zu seiner Verwunderung war sie eher amüsiert, als alles andere.

Er hatte dieses melodramatische Passwort kreiert, um extrem neugierige Schüler, ihre nervenden Eltern und die geistlosen Mitglieder des Lehrerkollegiums zu schockieren.

Schüler schauderten deswegen und nährten die Gerüchte über seine vampirische Natur, die er über Jahre hinweg sorgsam aufgebaut hatte.

Sie jedoch, hob lediglich eine Augenbraue und lächelte wissend. Dieses unausstehliche Mädchen!

Die Tür schwang auf und er führte sie durch sein dunkles, kaltes Büro in Räume, die nicht freundlicher aussahen. Massive Bücherregale, gefüllt mir staubigen, abgenutzten Bänden, standen an den fensterlosen Wänden. Der blanke Steinfußboden und der ungenutzte Kamin erhöhten nur noch die natürliche Kälte der Kerker. Der einzige Sitzplatz in seinem Wohnzimmer war ein altes Sofa, bezogen mit schäbigem schwarzen Stoff, der eher dem Fell eines Hundes glich.

Auf einem Gestell an der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand ein einzelner, weiß glänzender Schädel, der von zwei schwarzen Kerzen erleuchtet wurde.

Ohne auch nur einen Blick an ihre Umgebung zu verschwenden, setzte sich Hermine auf das Sofa, und ordnete ihre Robe um sich herum an.

„Wo soll ich bleiben?", fragte sie neutral. „Sicher haben Sie hier auch irgendwo ein Schlafzimmer."

Sie hatte sich nicht einmal umgeschaut! Gab es denn überhaupt nichts, was diese kleine Göre beeindrucken würde? Sogar Minerva war sprachlos gewesen, als sie zum ersten mal seine Räume betreten hatte und nur eine schnelle Erklärung hatte sie davon abgehalten, sofort aus seiner Nähe zu flüchten.

Doch Hermine erwartete wahrscheinlich nichts anderes von ihrem Zaubertranklehrer. Der Gedanke daran verärgerte ihn und _das_ verärgerte ihn sogar noch mehr.

„Wir bleiben nicht hier, Miss Granger" schnappte er zurück, „Sie können also aufhören sich auf meinen Möbeln herumzuwälzen und dumme Fragen zu stellen."

Das überraschte sie. Sie erhob sich wieder und untersuchte die drei Türen, die an dem weit entfernten Ende des Raumes angeordnet waren.

Aber anstatt eine von ihnen zu öffnen, bewegte sich Severus zu dem einzigen Teil seiner Einrichtung, das eine Spur von Schönheit und Komfort beinhaltete – ein dreckiges Set von Wandteppichen in dunklen Farben, die den Eingang in ein historisches Gebäude – wahrscheinlich ein Tempel mit großen Säulen, die rechts und links an der aufwändig geschnitzten Tür empor ragten - darstellte.

Severus belohnte den verwirrten Ausdruck in Hermines Augen mit einem finsteren Blick.

„So charmant es auch von Ihnen sein mag, zu glauben, dass ich in Gemächern von solch deprimierender Schäbigkeit lebe, sollten Sie mich doch aber wenigstens so gut kennen, nicht ernsthaft zu glauben, dass ich meine Zeit in Räumen verbringen würde, die derart schlecht geschützt sind. Der Aufenthaltsort meiner Gemächer ist eines der wohl am besten gehüteten Geheimnisse hier in diesem Schloss. Nur Minerva, Albus und Remus Lupin wissen darüber Bescheid und allein Lupin ist in der Lage meine Räume ohne meine direkte Zustimmung zu betreten. Das Passwort zu wissen wird Ihnen nichts nutzen, da die Magie an mein Auge und meine Hand gekoppelt ist. Ich glaube die Muggel verwenden eine ähnliche Technik, um ihre wertvollsten Habseligkeiten zu beschützen. Genau genommen basieren meine Banne auf dem Konzept der Muggel und ich kenne keinen Zauberer außer mir, der sie auch nutzt.

Kurz gesagt, Miss Granger, Sie werden keine Möglichkeit haben meine Räume zu verlassen, solange ich Ihnen nicht die Erlaubnis gegeben habe."

Er drehte sich dem Wandteppich zu, platzierte beide Handflächen auf den Säulen und fixierte mit seinen Augen einen komplett anderen Punkt, der vom Rest des Teppichs nicht zu unterscheiden war.

„Die Nymphen sind von uns gegangen", flüsterte er und der plötzliche Atemzug neben ihm verriet Severus, dass Miss Granger die Andeutung verstanden hatte. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass sie Gedichte las.

Die Eingangstür des Tempels fing plötzlich an zu leuchten. Ihre Silhouette floss aus der Dunkelheit heraus, gewann an Struktur und Realität, bis zu dem Punkt, an dem der Teppich nur noch wie die Dekoration einer realen Tür aussah.

Severus streckte sich, und drehte den Knauf. Mit einem spöttischen Lächeln, das nichtsdestotrotz einen Hauch von Stolz enthielt, bedeutete er ihr, hindurch zu treten.

„Hier, Miss Granger, lebe ich wirklich."

--

Für einen Moment umarmte Hermine das warme Licht, dann trat sie durch die Tür, in einen Raum, der Hermine überrascht aufschreien ließ.

Das, entschied sie innerhalb eines Herzschlages, war das Paradies.

Sie hatte noch nie so viele wunderschöne Bücher an einem einzigen Ort gesehen, noch nie einen Raum, der so gemütlich, aber trotzdem perfekt organisiert war. Bücherregale,die jedes freie Stückchen Wand bedeckten, die von der hohen Decke bis zum Boden reichten, der von so dicken, weichen Teppichen bedeckt war, dass sie versucht war, ihre Schuhe auszuziehen und ihre Zehen in sie herein winden.

Vor einem großen Fenster hatte Snape einen großen Schreibtisch aus Rosenholz platziert, der über und über mit Artikeln, Briefen und halb ausgerollten Pergamentrollen bedeckt war. Sofas und hohe Sessel luden ein, sich in ihnen einzurollen und dort Stunde um Stunde Bücher zu lesen, zu forschen und die ganze Welt da draußen zu vergessen.

Hermine fühlte, das sich ihre Schultern senkten und ihr Rücken etwas von der steifen Aufrichtung verlor. Zum ersten Mal, seit Snape sich vor ihr und Draco aufgebaut hatte, vielleicht auch zum ersten Mal seit das alles angefangen hatte, fühlte sie sich entspannt. Das war der Ort, an dem sie in Sicherheit sein könnte. Dicke Mauern und starke Banne hielten den äußeren Teufel fern und es gab genug zu lernen, um die Dunkelheit in ihrem Inneren zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Tief in ihrem Inneren hatte sie schon immer gewusst, das Snape ein Genießer war. Alle Menschen, die Bücher liebten, waren welche. Dennoch erschreckte es sie ein wenig, dass er in den Räumlichkeiten ihrer Träume lebte und dass sie, wenn sie nur genügend Geld hätte, alles genauso einrichten würde, wie es in den Räumen von Severus Snape der Fall war.

Irgendwie ergab alles einen perfekten Sinn.

„Meine Bibliothek", kommentierte er kühl mit seiner seidigen Stimme, in der sie aber trotzdem ein gewisses Maß an Unbehagen wahrnahm. Er erlaubte sicher nicht vielen Leuten hierher zukommen, erst recht keinen Schülern.

„Sie ist wundervoll", flüsterte sie, noch immer von den warmen Farben, dem Schein der Kerzen auf den ledernen Lehnen der Sitze und dem Geruch von alten Büchern verzaubert, der überall um sie herum war, „und es alles passt hervorragend zu Ihnen."

Ihre Worte hatten ihn überrascht und sie konnte fühlen, wie seine Unsicherheit ihr gegenüber wuchs.

„Weder halte ich Sie für ausreichend kompetent dies zu beurteilen, Miss Granger, noch wünsche ich es, von Ihnen analysiert zu werden."

_Es muss sich für ihn wie ein Überfall anfühlen_, kam es ihr plötzlich in den Sinn, _wie ich hier stehe, ausgerechnet ich, von allen Schülern. Die unausstehliche Know-it-all in seinen Privaträumen._

„Ich schätze Ihre Hilfe ganz außerordentlich, Professor", antwortete sie sanft." Ich verspreche, dass ich Ihr Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen werde."

„Hier geht es nicht wirklich um Vertrauen, Miss Granger", sagte Snape eisig. „Der Schulleiter hat mir diese Aufgabe übertragen und ich werde seinem Wunsch Folge leisten. Es gib keinen Grund für Gryffindor – Sentimentalität. Ich hoffe Sie fangen nicht an zu schluchzen oder zu wimmern, oder was auch immer Mädchen Ihres Alters normalerweise zu tun gedenken."

Auf einen Schlag fand sie sich wieder mit der Realität konfrontiert. Sie hatte für eine Sekunde vergessen, dass der Mann ihr gegenüber nicht Severus Snape, der leidenschaftliche Leser und brillante Wissenschaftler war, sondern Severus Snape, der sarkastische Bastard.

Seine Maske saß fest an ihrem Platz und er verabscheute ihre Anwesenheit von Minute zu Minute mehr. Er war nicht ihr Freund, sie war hier nicht sicher und sie würde jedes Quäntchen ihrer Kraft und ihres Willens benötigen, um das zu überleben und hoffentlich nicht zu verraten, was geheim bleiben sollte.

„Ich werde davon absehen, Professor", auch ihre Maske glitt nun auf ihren Platz zurück und sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf die offensichtlichen Dinge. „Wenn Sie mir nun mein Zimmer zeigen könnten?"

Er hatte die Risse in ihrer Verteidigung einen Moment zu spät bemerkt. Erst, als sie sich wieder zurückzog und jede Emotion aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden war, wurde ihm klar, dass sie sich ihm einen Moment lang geöffnet hatte.

_Verdammter Narr, _verfluchte er sich selbst, _ich hätte sie beinahe gehabt._

„Es steht Ihnen jederzeit frei, sich ein Buch Ihrer Wahl auszuleihen, wenn Sie wollen", bot er ihr an, in der Hoffnung ihr Interesse zurückzugewinnen, doch dafür war es zu spät.

Seine plötzliche Freundlichkeit erstaunte sie, aber den Punkt, an dem sie Bücher noch von von ihrer Aufgabe abhalten konnten, hatte sie längst überschritten.

„Vielen Dank", meinte sie ablehnend, „aber wie es aussieht, habe ich genug Schularbeiten zu erledigen."

Er wartete noch einen Moment, aber anscheinend war dies alles, was sie dazu sagen würde.

Eine Welle der Müdigkeit brach unversehens über sie herein und ließ sie schwach und geknickt zurück. Sie wollte nichts weiter als eine heiße Dusche und ein warmes Bett, um den Horror zu vergessen, der sie in den kommenden Wochen erwartete.

Im Gegensatz zu dem, was Snape glaubte, hatte sie den Thanalos – Trank nicht leichtsinnig eingenommen. Sie hatte präzise recherchiert und wusste sehr genau, was eine Entziehungskur in diesem Stadium mit sich brachte: Fieber, Blut, vielleicht auch Wahnsinn. Wenn sie Glück hatte. Wenn nicht, würde es sie umbringen.

Sie konnte das nicht länger alleine durchstehen. Das war ihr spätestens in dem Moment klar geworden, also sowohl Snape, _als auch_ Draco in der Lage gewesen waren, sie zu überraschen. Sie ist nachlässig geworden und ein daraus entstehender Fehler könnte sie schneller töten, als sie es riskieren konnte.

Sie musste es dringend beenden. Nur noch einige Monate und alles wäre vorbei, Voldemort besiegt und Harry, Draco und all die anderen wären wieder frei, das Leben zu leben, das sie verdienten.

Eine Erinnerung blitzte vor ihrem inneren Auge auf, die Silhouette eines Mannes, der in der Dunkelheit auf dem Boden kroch. Durch den Blutverlust war er sehr blass und seine Stimme zitterte vor Angst...

Ihr fiel plötzlich auf, dass Snape ihr Schweigen auf die Nerven ging, er aber dennoch wartete, bis sie das Wort an ihn richtete.

„Mein Zimmer?", fragte sie noch einmal und kümmerte sich nicht darum, wie unverschämt sie klang.

„Da entlang", er führte sie zu einer Wendeltreppe, die sich in einer Ecke des Raumes befand.

Während sie zur nächsten Etage hinaufstiegen, erklärte er ihr die Anordnung der Zimmer: „Wie Sie gesehen haben, befindet sich meiner Bibliothek im Erdgeschoss. In der nächsten Etage werden Sie meine Privaträume und das Gästezimmer finden, welches Sie bewohnen werden, solange Ihr Zustand andauert. In der zweiten Etage befindet sich mein Labor und mein privates Arbeitszimmer. Sie werden diese Etage nicht betreten. Die Bibliothek, Ihr Gästezimmer und das Badezimmer stehen Ihnen offen, aber ich möchte nicht riskieren, wichtigen Tränke aufgrund der Spielereien eines kleinen Mädchens verlieren."

War er absichtlich so ekelhaft zu ihr, oder hatte seine jahrelange Angewohnheit Schüler zu quälen Überhand genommen? Sie kümmerte sich nicht wirklich darum. Ihre Erleichterung war schier grenzenlos, als er ihr das Zimmer zeigte, in dem sie ihre nächsten Wochen verbringen würde, sie höflich fragte, ob sie sonst noch etwas bräuchte und sie anschließend allein ließ.

--

„Ich frage mich, was in das Frettchen gefahren ist", flüsterte Ron neugierig.

Das Frühstück war an diesem Morgen eine eher ruhige, von gedrückter Stimmung geprägte Angelegenheit gewesen und Ron suchte verzweifelt nach etwas, das ihn davon ablenken konnte, was Hermines Eltern geschehen war.

McGonagall war auf sie zugekommen, als sie heute Morgen im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihre Freundin warteten und hatte sie, nachdem sie sie in ihr privates Büro gebracht hatte, von dem Angriff in Kenntnis gesetzt und ihnen erklärt, warum Mr. und Mrs. Granger untertauchen mussten.

Natürlich verstanden Harry und Ron, dass Hermine beschlossen hatte, sie für eine gewisse Zeit zu begleiten, obwohl Ron es sich natürlich nicht verkneifen konnte, anzumerken, wie schockiert er darüber sei, das Hermine die Schule derart auf die leichte Schulter nehmen würde.

Was sie aber enttäuschte, war die Tatsache, dass Hermine sich nicht einmal die Zeit genommen hatte, es ihnen selber zu erzählen. Sie hüteten sich selbstverständlich, dies in Anwesenheit von McGonagall zu erwähnen.

„Was ist denn mit ihm?", fragte Harry ohne wirkliches Interesse. Hermine war in den letzten Monaten komisch gewesen. Die Angst um ihre Eltern könnte ihr Verhalten gegenüber den anderen Leuten erklären, aber Harry konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie nicht mit ihm darüber gesprochen hatte. Er wusste, wie es war seine Eltern zu verlieren, Angst um die geliebten Menschen in seiner Nähe zu haben, nur weil man sie in Gefahr brachte. Warum hatte sie sich so distanziert?

„Es macht den Anschein, als wolle er seine Haferflocken lieber töten, als sie zu essen. So übel sind sie doch wirklich nicht, oder? Ich denke mal, er vermisst Daddys Hauselfen, die um ihn herumwuseln, oder was meinst du?"

Harry hob seinen Kopf und sah zum Slytherin Tisch herüber. Ron hatte recht. Anstatt mit seinen idiotischen Freunden rumzublödeln, starrte Draco in seine Haferflocken, als könne er sich nicht entscheiden sie zu töten oder sie nass zu heulen.

Er hatte sich im letzten Jahr nicht viele Gedanken über Draco gemacht. Der Kampf im Ministerium und die nachfolgende Inhaftierung vieler hochrangiger Todessern hatte die Slytherins kleinlaut werden lassen. Natürlich waren Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle und viele andere mysteriöser Weise drei Wochen später aus Askaban verschwunden und obwohl Dumbledore bemerkte, dass Fudge nicht allzu angestrengt nach Malfoy suchte, waren alle seine offiziellen Verbindungen zum Ministerium erloschen.

Ohne seinen einflussreichen Daddy, der ihm aus der Klemme helfen konnte, war Draco sehr schnell ernüchtert. Jetzt, wo Harry darüber nachdachte, fiel ihm auf, dass er ihn schon lange nicht mehr mit seinen Kumpels Crabbe und Goyle gesehen hatte. Außerdem hatte er sie, seines Erachtens während der letzten Monate weder angegriffen, noch beleidigt.

_Wir haben uns alle verändert,_ dachte Harry, _nicht nur ich oder Hermine, sondern auch Draco. Der Krieg rückt näher, und wir wissen nicht, wer gewinnen wird. Zur Hölle wir wissen nicht einmal, ob wir das nächste Jahr erleben werden. _

Doch mit Sicherheit würde Draco seinen Vater bald zu den Todessertreffen begleiten, während Harry und der Orden für die Freiheit und Gerechtigkeit kämpften würden.

„Vielleicht stellt er sich gerade vor, wie er sein erstes Schlammblut tötet", flüsterte Harry zurück, nur um die letzten Fetzen des Gesprächs in seiner Nähe zu unterbinden. Sie verfielen in mürrisches Schweigen.

--

Draco hatte der angeregten Diskussion über Quidditch um ihn herum gar nicht zugehört. Er hatte nicht gut geschlafen, eigentlich hatte er gar nicht geschlafen. Jedes Mal, wenn er seine Augen geschlossen hatte, tauchte Hermines Gesicht in seinem Geist auf, ihre Augen, anklagend und so dunkel im Vergleich zu ihrer blassen Haut.

Er hatte es für sie getan und dennoch hatte er sie betrogen Er wusste ganz genau, dass er den verletzten Ausdruck in ihren Augen nie wieder würde vergessen können. Ebenso wenig, wie ihre geflüsterten Worte: „Et tu, Brut".

Er hatte sie verloren. Er hätte einen anderen Weg finden müssen und vor allem hätte er Snape aus der Sache heraushalten sollen.

Nun war sie in den Kerkern eingesperrt, mit diesem düsteren, grummeligen, alten Mann, um den Wahnsinn der Entziehungskur zu erwarten.

Und es war alles seine Schuld.

.

Er seufzte und schloss die Augen. Er kümmerte sich nicht um die Blicke, die sich förmlich in seinen Rücken bohrten. Seine Mitschüler aus Slytherin hatten schon seit geraumer Zeit aufgehört, sich über sein seltsames Verhalten zu wundern. Sie dachten, dass die Inhaftierung seines Vaters die Ursache war.

Und in gewisserweise war das auch richtig.

Er erinnerte sich ganz genau an die Nacht, in der sie zurück kamen. Dumbledore, Fuge, die gedankenlosen Gryffindors und das Potter – Balg, der herum spazierte, als ob ihm alles gehören würde. Ihm war das Gerücht zu Ohren gekommen, dass Potter in dieser Nacht Dumbledores Büro in seine Einzelteile zerlegt hätte und war ungemein schadenfroh. Da es sich hier aber um Potter handelte, hatte das für das dumme Narbengesicht natürlich keinerlei Konsequenzen.

Dann hatte ihn Fudge in einem Büro empfangen, welches genau es war wusste er nicht mehr, hatte ihn über den Kampf, die Loyalität seines Vaters zur falschen Seite, wie Fudge es nannte und dessen Verhaftung in Kenntnis gesetzt.

Es war zum Schulgespräch geworden. Sie hatten hinter seinem Rücken gewispert und Gift und Galle gespuckt.

„Wer lacht jetzt am besten, Malfoy?"

„Jetzt kann uns dein Vater nicht mehr herumkommandieren, nicht wahr?"

Ronald Weasley war der Schlimmste von allen, denn Potter war wegen des Todes seines jämmerlichen Paten am Boden zerstört. Er hatte ihm jede hinterhältige Bemerkung und jede Beleidigung mit gleicher Münze zurückgezahlt.

Draco hatte sich noch nie so hilflos gefühlt. Verwundbar. Gewöhnlich. Verraten.

Er hatte die Schule so oft wie möglich verlassen, um seine Zuflucht nahe des Sees aufzusuchen, wo er sich für gewöhnlich unter eine alte Ulme setzte, stundenlang aufs Wasser starrte und sich fragte, was mit seinem Leben, auf das er noch vor wenigen Wochen so stolz war gewesen war, geschehen war.

Es war auch genau der Platz an dem sie ihn gefunden hatte, vier Tage nach dem Kampf im Ministerium. Sie hatte gerade erst den Krankenflügel verlassen und ihre Verletzungen waren noch nicht vollständig verheilt.

Er hatte sie nicht kommen sehen, wahrscheinlich wäre er sonst gegangen. Es gab schließlich genug Menschen, die ihn verhöhnten, auch ohne dass Hermine Granger noch zu ihnen stieß.

Aber sie hatte sich zu ihm gehockt und er zuckte sichtlich zusammen, als sie das Wort an ihn richtete. Eine weitere Demütigung, die ihn innerlich zusammenkrampfen ließ.

„Draco?"

„Was willst du Granger? Kommst du um Rache zu üben, bevor nichts mehr von mir übrig ist?"

Zu seiner Überraschung hatte sie sich hingesetzt, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den uralten Baum und schaute eine Weile schweigend auf das Wasser.

„Ich komme nur, um mich bei dir zu entschuldigen, Draco", sagte sie schließlich.

Er fühlte sich in dieser Nacht wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Das sollte wohl ein Witz sein! Sein Vater hatte versucht sie zu töten, hatte sie in jeder möglichen Art verletzt und nun kam _sie_ um sich zu entschuldigen?

„Tut mir leid," antwortete er kurz, „aber ich finde das wirklich nicht lustig. Tue, warum auch immer du gekommen bist und dann geh wieder zu deinen Schlammblutfreunden."

Sie reagierte nicht einmal ansatzweise auf seine Wortwahl.

„Ich weiß, dass du während dieser Nacht im Ministerium genau so viel verloren hast wie Harry, Draco und wahrscheinlich denkst du, dass es eh keinen interessiert. Aber mich interessiert es."

„Du redest hier nicht mit Potter, Granger", fuhr er sie bissig an und war über die Bitterkeit eigenen Stimme erschrocken, „Ich bin einer von den bösen Jungs."

„Bist du nicht!", sie schien sich über ihn zu ärgern, „Was dein Vater getan hat oder nicht, ist nicht deine Schuld. Du hast dich immer so verhalten, wie du erzogen worden bist und nicht einmal dafür kannst du etwas."

„Denkst du nicht, dass es genau das ist, was ich sein möchte? Ich habe mich vor langer Zeit entschieden, auf welcher Seite ich stehen möchte und mein Vater hat rein gar nichts damit zu tun. Potter weiß das. Ich brauche keine freundlich gesinnte Gryffindor – Hand."

Hermine seufzte und traf seine aufmüpfigen Augen. Ihr Blick durchbohrte ihn und brach durch alle Schutzschilde bis seine Angst und sein Schmerz offen vor ihr lagen. Eigenartig, dass es kein schlechtes Gefühl war. Auf eine gewisse Art und Weise war er erleichtert zu wissen, dass es wenigstens einen in dieser Schule gab, dem er nichts vormachen konnte.

„Oh, doch, die brauchst du, Draco", seufzte sie, „denn was Harry nie verstanden hat, ist, dass wir alle unsere Rollen spielen. Du kannst deine Rolle nicht mehr ändern, genau so wenig wie Der – Junge – der – lebt, Snape, Dumbledore, oder ich," der letzte Teil war nur noch ein Flüstern, „doch obwohl wir uns nicht aussuchen können, in welche Rolle wir gepresst werden, können wir trotzdem entscheiden, was wir daraus machen. Du musst nicht zu dem werden, was du nach Meinung aller anderen werden sollst, Draco. Du musst nicht in die Fußstapfen deines Vaters treten, nur weil es andere von dir erwarten. Du trägst die Maske, sie trägt nicht dich!"

Sie stand wieder auf und ließ ihre Hand für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf seiner Schulter liegen. Ihre Hand war warm und federleicht.

„Du bist derjenige, der entscheidet, ob du den Menschen einen kurzen Blick hinter deine Maske zum wahren Draco gewährst, nicht allen vielleicht, da nicht alle Menschen gewillt oder in der Lage sind, es zu erkennen, aber einigen und auch nur manchmal. Aber ich bin nicht gekommen um dich umzukrempeln, Draco und deshalb gehe ich auch jetzt. Aber wenn du Hilfe brauchst die Maske mal für einen Moment abzunehmen, oder nur jemanden zum Reden brauchst, würde ich mich geehrt fühlen, wenn du zu mir kämst. Gute Nacht.

Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, bevor er überhaupt verstehen konnte, was sie ihm da gerade angeboten hatte, war sie auch schon in der sich ausbreitenden Dunkelheit verschwunden. Sie hatte sicherlich nicht mehr sein geflüstertes _Danke _gehört, aber irgendetwas sagte Draco, das sie es auch so wusste.

Draco erinnerte sich an die Zeit und begann seine Haferflocken zu essen, die nun kalt und ungenießbar waren.

Er hatte einige Tage gebraucht, um den nötigen Mut zu sammeln, aber schließlich hatte er sie in der Bibliothek gefunden, nachdem er sich den gesamten Weg über Gedanken gemacht hatte, ob sie sich nur über ihn lustig gemacht, oder ihr Angebot sofort bereut hatte, nachdem sie es ihm gemacht hatte, doch ihre Augen hatten aufgeleuchtet, als sie ihn herankommen sah.

Sie führte ihn zum _Raum der __Wünsche_, wie sie ihn nannte, aus dem er und einige andere Dumbledores Armee in ihrem fünften Jahr vertrieben hatten.

Bequeme Sofas und warmer Tee erwartete sie und sie redeten stundenlang.

Wieder erschien ihr Gesicht in seinen Gedanken, ihre bittenden Augen, mit einer steinharten Fassung darin. Sie war seine einzige, richtige Freundin und er hatte sie schrecklich enttäuscht.

In Momenten wie diesem, war Draco für die strenge Erziehung in puncto Verhalten und Disziplin dankbar, welche ihm sein Vater hatte zukommen lassen.

Würde ihm nämlich nicht die hervorragende Selbstkontrolle der Malfoys inne wohnen, hätte Draco seinen Kopf auf den polierten Tisch gelegt und sich sein Herz ausgeweint.

Stattdessen ordnete er schweigend seine Sachen und ging zu seiner ersten Stunde des Tages.


	7. The Heard of Darkness Part I

7. The Heart of Darkness, Part I

Als sie erwachte, wusste sie für einen einzigen dankbaren Moment weder wer sie war, noch wo sie war. Sie fühlte nur die Wärme und den süßen Geruch von Kräutern an ihrem Kissen. Sie verspürte keinerlei Schmerzen und so wie es war, war alles gut. Sie konnte einfach nur daliegen, ohne sich um den Rest der Welt zu sorgen.

Dann öffnete sie die Augen und erinnerte sich. Sie war Hermine Granger, Schülersprecherin, Vorzeigeschülerin, Freundin des 'Jungen-der-lebt', inoffizielles Mitglied des Phönix Ordens. Sie war Hermine Granger, muggelgeborene Todesserin, Geliebte von Lucius Malfoy, Spielzeug des Dunklen Lords, Verräterin und Spionin. Hermine Granger, zaubertrankabhängige Irre, die dem sicheren Tod entgegen steuerte.

Manchmal fühlte sich, als ob sie in verschiedene Teile brechen würde, als ob die vielen verschiedenen Masken, die sie trug und die Rollen, die sie spielte, sich von ihr selbst trennen und ein Eigenleben entwickeln würden, solange, bis nur noch ein kleines Mädchen übrig wäre, das sich schluchzend und hilflos in einer Ecke versteckt.

Aber sie würde sterben, bevor das passierte.

Sie setzte sich auf und nahm ihr Umfeld war. Die Hauselfen hatten den umständlich geschnitzten Kamin angezündet und ihre Bücher und Pergamente waren sorgfältig auf dem kleinen Tisch, der am Fenster an ihrer rechten Seite stand, ausgebreitet.

Es war ein hübscher Raum. Wirklich groß für jemanden, der so selten Gäste hatte, wie Professor Snape, in denselben Farben wie die Bibliothek unten gehalten und ausgestattet mir allem, was sie sich nur wünschen konnte. Sicher, es sah ihrem Schülersprecherzimmer mit demselben großen Himmelbett, einem ähnlichen Kleiderschrank, und Bücherregalen, ähnlich, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass dieses hier nicht schon von Hunderten von Schulsprecherinnen vor ihr benutzt worden war und so fehlte die leicht schäbige Atmosphäre von ihrem Zuhause.

Sie verließ das Schlafzimmer und öffnete die Tür zu ihrem kleinen Badezimmer. Hier endeten die Ähnlichkeiten zum Schulsprecherzimmer, da das Gästebadezimmer von Snapes Zimmer jeden nur erdenklichen Luxus und Komfort beinhalteten, den sich ein erwachsener Zauberer nur wünschen konnte. Was bei einer erwachsenen Schülerin sicher nicht für notwendig erachtet wurde und sie stimmte dieser Meinung herzlich zu. Sie wusste gar nicht, wofür sie all diese Parfüms, Salben, Cremes und Lotionen benutzten sollte.

Glücklicherweise hatten die Hauselfen ihr ihre Kosmetika gebracht. Sie entschied sich für ein Bad anstelle einer Dusche und nahm sich ihre Zeit. Etwas, was sie angefangen hatte, als Luxus zu empfinden. Zeit ... es gab so wenig davon und es waren diese Augenblicke, wenn sie all die kommenden Jahre berücksichtigte, die sie schon verloren hatte, in denen sie ihre Entscheidungen der letzten Monate bereute. Aber nur für einen Moment.

Es war schon nach 12.00 Uhr, als sie Heißhunger verspürte. Sie entschloss sich, ihr Zimmer auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem, zu verlassen. Zu ihrer Überraschung erwartete sie ein sorgfältig gedeckter Tisch in der Bibliothek, zusammen mit einem schwarz bekleideten, schlecht gelauntem Zaubertranklehrer, der an seinem Schreibtisch Aufsätze korrigierte.

„Ich habe uns von den Hauselfen etwas bringen lassen", merkte er an. „Ich schätze, sie haben Hunger?"

„Ja, danke."

Sie setzte sich hin und überblickte das Mahl, das nicht als solches erkannt werden konnte. Es sah eher aus wie alles. Manche Hauselfen mussten ihn wirklich sehr lieben!

Sie hatte Eier und Toast ausgewählt, als der Stuhl gegenüber zurückgezogen wurde und sie plötzlich einen sitzenden Severus Snape sah, der nach der Obstschale griff. Etwas von ihrem Erstaunen musste sich auf ihrem Gesicht gezeigt haben, denn der zog eine Augenbraue hoch und lächelte ihr fast zu.

Noch vor einigen Monaten hätte sie alleine das schon bis nächste Woche schockiert, aber jetzt nicht mehr, nun wo sie wusste ...

„Von Zeit zu Zeit essen sogar Menschen wie ich, Miss Granger."

„Davon bin ich nicht überrascht, Professor." Eher_ von Ihrer Höflichkeit. Ein sehr untypisches Verhalten von Ihnen._

Die erste Hälfte des Essens verbrachten sie schweigend, Hermine wandte sich ihrem neu entdecken Appetit zu und Snape untersuchte sie vorsichtig aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Mir scheint es, als hätten Sie besser geschlafen, als in den letzten Monaten, Miss Granger?"

„Sicher", antwortete sie wiedereinmal erstaunt. „Woher wussten Sie das?"

„Sie haben letzte Nacht den Trank nicht genommen. Die Resultate sind klar sichtbar. Sie sehen ausgeruhter und entspannter aus, haben wieder Appetit und sind nicht so aggressiv wie gestern."

„Nun danke vielmals", antwortete sie sarkastisch und war wütend, da er das Thema so schnell auf den Trank gebracht hatte. Er hätte sie wenigstens das Frühstück genießen lassen können.

---

Severus' Tag hatte schon schlecht angefangen und er wusste, dass er nicht besser werden würde. Als er nach, so wie es ihm schien, nur einigen Minuten Schlaf, aufgewacht war, war er arg versucht gewesen in ihr Zimmer zu stürmen, sie zu wecken und ihr einen Vorgeschmack von der schlechten Laune angedeihen zu lassen, die sie verursacht hatte.

Doch da es wohl letzte ruhige Nacht mit Schlaf für die kommenden Wochen sein würde, widerstand er der Versuchung und ließ sich stattdessen für einen starken Tee nieder.

Die Unterrichtsstunden am Morgen waren höllisch gewesen. Idiotische Schüler im ersten Jahr und sogar seine Siebtklässler, die normalerweise ein gutes Beispiel dafür waren, warum er es liebte zu unterrichten, waren durch das physische Fehlen von Miss Granger und das Mentale von Draco, Potter und Weasley, die sich alle – wenn auch in unterschiedlicher Manie und jeder in eine andere Richtung- immer noch Sorgen um ihre Freundin machten, zu völliger Mittelmäßigkeit reduziert worden.

Und nun musste er mit der besagten Freundin, die ihn von der anderen Seite des Tisches herausfordernd anfunkelte, frühstücken. Eine Freude!

Er wusste, dass sein Einwurf nicht gerade einfühlsam war, doch es gab im Moment Wichtigeres als Hermine Grangers Gefühle. Das Schicksal der Welt zum Beispiel und der Ausgang des Krieges.

„Spüren Sie schon einige Symptome der Entzugserscheinungen?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, und bevor er ihr besagte Symptome nennen konnte, fing sie an, sie alle an ihren Fingern aufzuzählen.

„Keine Nervosität bisher, Professor, kein Zittern, Schwitzen oder Fieber. Ich weiß genau was mich erwartet. Es ist nicht notwendig, dass Sie es mir erläutern. Ich werde sie bestimmt bald bemerken. Ich werde starke physische Reaktionen entwickeln, und das so lange, bis ich zu krank sein werde, mich zu bewegen, zu reden, oder an mich zu halten. Dann wird es schlimmer. Ich werde anfangen zu halluzinieren und werde Gefühlsausbrüche von extremer Aggression und Panik haben. Ich werde alles tun, um eine weitere Dosis des Tranks zu bekommen. Aber das Gefährlichste an mir wird meine Magie sein. Wenn der Thanalos – Trank damit reagiert und seine Kraft aus ihr bezieht. Deswegen darf ich keine Magie benutzen und es darf keine Magie an mir gewirkt werden, egal was passiert. Es würde mich sicher töten. Es kann trotzdem sein, dass ich auch so sterbe. Das sollte eigentlich alles einschließen."

„Sicher", antwortete er, ein weiteres Mal schockiert von ihrer perfekten Ruhe. Aber dieses Mal verrieten sie ihre Augen. Sie hatte Angst vor diesem Punkt des Zusammenbruchs. Nur ihr Wille ließ sie weitermachen und plötzlich verstand er, dass sie so kalt und absolut kontrolliert bleiben musste. Ein Schritt, ein Hauch zu viel Gefühl und sie würde zusammenbrechen.

Er konnte sich daran erinnern, wie es war auf diese Art zu leben, konnte sich an alle die Zeiten erinnern, wo er jede Freundlichkeit und jeden Komfort in der Angst zurückgewiesen hatte, dass er zusammenbrechen könnte.

Einmal verloren war es unmöglich diese perfekte Kontrolle wieder zu erlangen und es würde nicht reichen den Menschen zu zeigen, wie viel sie dich doch gekostet hatte.

Ja, er verstand sie und für einen Herzschlag, nahm ihm diese Tapferkeit den Atem. Er streckte den Arm aus und berührte ihre Hand, nur einen Moment, aber ihre Augen weiteten sich im Schock.

„Ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich Sie nicht sterben lassen werde, Miss Granger", antwortete er so ruhig wie sie. Ich weiß genug über diesen Trank und die Auswirkungen der Symptome und ich verspreche, dass Ihnen kein Leid geschieht. Sie können sich dabei auf mich verlassen."

„Danke, Professor, ich vertraue Ihnen." Es war schwierig für sie das zu sagen.

Es herrschte einnehmendes Schweigen. Severus wusste nicht, ob er es als Kompliment, oder als Drohung verstehen sollte. Immerhin waren Voldemort und Dumbledore die einzigen zwei Personen, die ihm jemals vertraut hatten und er wusste bisher noch nicht, in welche Kategorie er Miss Granger einsortieren sollte.

Nach einem Moment räusperte er sich kehrte zum sicheren Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

„Sehr gut. Bevor wir uns auf die Therapie konzentrieren, haben wir noch einige wichtige Dingen zu besprechen. Als Allererstes sollten Sie Ihre Eltern informieren, dass Sie für die nächsten Monate nicht mehr von der Eulenpost erreicht werden können und dass sie die Briefe von Harry oder Ron nicht beantworten sollen. Wir können nicht riskieren, dass sie durch Hogwarts rennen und den Schulleiter ausfragen."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Professor", natürlich fühlte sich auch Hermine besser auf diesem ‚ sicheren Boden ' „Ich habe schon einen sicheren Platz für meine Eltern gefunden. Tatsache ist, dass sie vor sechs Monaten in Deckung gegangen sind. Ich habe seit dem nicht versucht mit ihnen in Kontakt zu treten und sie wissen es besser, als dass sie versuchen würden mich zu erreichen."

„Sie haben sie in Deckung geschickt?", Snape fragte sich, wann die Serie von Schocks enden würde, die das Mädchen in ihm auslöste, „Vor sechs Monaten?"

Sie nickte einfach.

„Ich habe diese Entwicklung vorhergesehen und beschlossen, dass es nicht sinnvoll wäre, meine Eltern in der Öffentlichkeit zu behalten, vor allem, da es Druck für mich bedeutet. Die Taten der Todesser haben meinen Verdacht bestätigt. Gibt es noch etwas anderes zu besprechen?"

„Aber wie konnten Sie das schon vor 6 Monaten wissen?"

„Sie dachten doch nicht etwa, dass ich diese Entscheidung aus einer momentanen Laune heraus treffe, oder? Ich habe alles sorgsam geplant und meine Eltern waren ein Unsicherheitsfaktor, der entfernt werden musste."

Da war es wieder: diese eisige Kälte, jenseits von jedem menschlichen Gefühl. Und er konnte nicht einfach nicht herausfinden, ob es echt, oder nur ein brillantes Schauspiel war.

„Da gibt es nur noch eine weitere Sache", begann er langsam. „Eine Frage, auf die ich eine Antwort brauche."

„Ja?"

„Warum haben Sie das getan?"

„Was?" fragte sie zurück.

„Sich den Todessern anzuschließen, mich zu verraten. Ihr Leben zu riskieren. Warum?"

„Um zu helfen den Krieg voran zu treiben", antwortete sie sanft.

Er schnaubte. „Sie sind viel zu intelligent für so einen idealistischen Nonsens, Miss Granger."

Sie hob die linke Augenbraue und schaute ihn mit vorgetäuschter Überraschung an. „Warum, war das ein Kompliment, Professor? Das macht mich platt."

„Hören Sie auf herumzublödeln, Mädchen", knurrte er. „Ich muss den Grund für diese erbärmliche Unternehmung kennen!"

„Sie werden meine Gründe nie erfahren, Professor", antwortete sie mit Endgültigkeit in der Stimme. „Sie gehören nur mir alleine. Sie werden mir trauen müssen, oder wenigstens Dumbledore, was für Sie einfacher sein sollte, denke ich."

Glaubte sie wirklich, dass sie so mit ihm umgehen konnte? Verfluchte Hölle, er war nicht einer ihrer idiotischen Gryffindorfreunde!

„Inakzeptabel", antwortete er mit derselben Endgültigkeit wie sie. „Ich gebe ihnen noch eine Gelegenheit, mir die Frage zu beantworten. Sonst fürchte ich werde ich andere Wege finden müssen."

„Die da wären? Mich mit dem Cruciatus belegen? Dumbledore wäre nicht begeistert, wenn sein ehemaliger Spion seinen jetzigen foltert und mal ganz nebenbei – es hätte keinen Sinn. Ich breche nicht so schnell zusammen, Professor."

Er wusste, dass es falsch war. Er hatte sich geschworen, es nie wieder zu machen. Sich nie wieder ohne Erlaubnis Zugang zu dem Geist einer Person zu verschaffen. Sie war eine Schülerin und er war verantwortlich für sie!

Aber das hier war wichtiger, als eigene Wünsche und schlechte Erfahrungen. Die Zukunft der Welt und der Ausgang des Krieges lag auf Hermine Grangers Schultern und er musste wissen, warum sie diese Last auf sich genommen hatte. Er musste sich sicher sein, dass sie diese nicht von sich weisen würde, wenn sie ihr einmal zu schwer werden würde.

Deshalb musste er es tun. Ihre Stimme hallte spottend in seinem Geist wider:_ als Einsatz für den Krieg._

Ein Schritt schloss die Entfernung zwischen ihnen. Severus nahm sich keine Zeit seine Entscheidung zu überdenken, er griff nach ihrem Gesicht zwang es nach oben, zwang ihre Augen seine zu treffen und erforschte ihren Geist.

Es gab so gut wie keine Schranke, keine Barriere, keine Art Verteidigung.

_Mit dieser Art von Schutz ist sie so gut wie tot, _dachte er grimmig, aber dann brachen die Erinnerungen über ihn herein und er hörte gänzlich auf zu denken.

_Eine atemberaubend aussehende Hermine in einem schwarzen Abendkleid, das nur dazu gemacht war, um ihre Brüste hervorzuheben. Männer, die sich umdrehen und sie anschauen, Frauen, die sie eifersüchtig im Auge behalten. Draco Malfoy an ihrer Seite._

_Hermine, ein Glas dunklen Rotwein haltend, davon nippend, ihre Augen glitzern unter der schwarzen Nacht ihrer Wimpern. Plötzlich, Lucius Malfoy steht vor ihr._

„_Nun, nun, was tut ein kleines Schlammblut wie Du auf einem Ball wie diesem hier?"_

„_Auf Sie warten, Mr. Malfoy", während sie ihre Lippen mit dem dunklen Rotwein benetzte und sich leicht an ihn lehnte._

„_Was sollte ich mit einem Mädchen wie Ihnen anfangen?"_

„_Es gibt viele Dinge, die man mit einem Schlammblut anstellen kann, Lucius und viele davon können für beide Seiten sehr angenehm sein."_

_Lucius, der lächelte und ein Gefühl von ... Lust, die durch ihre Hüften wogte. Er führe sie zu einer Kammer und sie konnte seine Hände an ihrem Körper nicht erwarten._

_Sie stöhnend, während er ihr das Oberteil des Kleides herunterriss ..._

_Hermine vor Voldemort kniet, ihre Stirn berührt den Boden._

„_Ich weiß, dass ich nur eine niedere Muggelgeborene bin, Mylord, aber selbst so jemand kann für einen Größeren nützlich sein. Ich weiß einige Dinge, die für Euch von Nutzen sind. Ich bin die beste Freundin von Potter und besitze Dumbledores Vertrauen. Ich möchte nur dienen." _

_Auf den Wink des Dunklen Lords aufstehend und die Macht fühlend, Triumph, Dankbarkeit. Sie hat es in seine Reihen geschafft. Sie war ein Todesser. Sie diente dem Mächtigsten der Welt._

_Hermine, wie sie vor Voldemort steht. „Er ist ein dreckiger Verräter, Mylord, nicht mehr. Er hat Euch an den alten Narren verraten, seit Ihr zurückgekehrt seid!" _

_Hämischer Stolz in ihr. Sie hatte der alten Fledermaus ihren Platz gezeigt. Sie war ein Tier für ihren Herren, Königin der Welt, die da kommen wird._

„_Ich kann Ihnen Potter verschaffen, Meister. Es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit und einen Plan und ich werde Euch das kleine Blag überreichen". Die gewaltigen Krallen des Dunklen Lords würden ihn zerquetschen und sie würde zusehen._

_Hermine, wiederum kniend. „Zieh Dich aus", befahl der dunkle Lord und sie folgte. Ihre Roben abschüttelnd stand sie in weißer Nacktheit vor dem Innern Kreis der Todesser._

„_Alles für Sie mein Gebieter". Sie glaubte es. Sie würde dienen bis zum Tod._

_Die dunklen Schatten der Todesser, die sie einschließen während sie sie schlagen und treten, ihr eine Tracht Prügel verpassen. _

„_Das ist es, was ein Schlammblut bekommt, wenn es in unseren Inneren Kreis eintritt._

_Hermine, die vor Genuss schreit und, vor Lust zitternd und um mehr bettelt._

„_Ich danke Ihnen für den Schmerz, mein Lord! Alles nur für Sie, Meister!"_

_Hermine, die sich unter dem nackten Körper von Lucius windet und stöhnt, ihn kratzt und beisst, ihn zum Bluten bringt._

_Hermine, die schreit, als Lucius in sie eindringt und ihren Kopf gegen die kalte Steinwand schlägt._

_Ihre Augen, vor Lust weit geöffnet unter dem pumpenden Körper, ihre Pupillen fast schwarz, gefüllt mit Lust, Triumph, Schmerz und dem Verlangen nach Blut ..._

_Und dann überfüllten ihn die Erinnerungen._

_Unzählige Male sah er sie bei dm dunklen Lord kniend, mit ihm lachend, schneidend, verletzend, und die verhexend, die vor ihn gebracht wurden._

_Er sah, wie sie von den Todessern des Inneren Kreises gefoltert wurde, er fühlte, was sie fühlte. Fühlte, dass sie alles in sich aufsaugte, zerplatzte und mehr wollte. Sah sie, wie sie von allen genommen wurde und um mehr bettelte und genau wie das irre Kreisen eines Wirbelsturmes verschlang es ihn, solange, bis er nicht mehr unterscheiden konnte was seines und was ihres war, bis er eine orgiastische Freude empfand, der auserlesene Schmerz, und der Wille zu dominieren, sich selber zu bestätigen, es allen zu zeigen...._

_Und die Lust explodierte hinter seinen Augen._

Er ließ sie gehen. Seine eigenen zerrissenen Atemzüge klangen laut in ihren Ohren. Er hörte sein Herz unnatürlich schnell und laut in seiner Brust schlagen. Sein Gesicht war schweißgebadet.

Hermine hatte sich nicht bewegt. Als er die Verbindung unterbrochen hatte, war ihr Kopf nach unten gefallen, wie der einer Puppe, bei der die Stricke gerissen waren. Nun hob sie in wieder und schaute ihm in die Augen ruhig und bewegungslos.

Er konnte es nicht ertragen. Er hatte gesehen, was hinter ihnen lag. Er hatte die Dunkelheit betreten.

Er wusste nicht, ob er Angst oder Abscheu vor ihr haben sollte, doch er wich soweit von ihr zurück, bis er die Wand hinter sich fühlte.

„So ist das also, wenn mir kein Unrecht geschieht, Professor?" fragte sie bitter, „Nun weiß ich wenigstens, was ich mit ihren Versprechen anfangen kann.."

„Sie sind ein Monster", flüsterte er.

Sie zuckte nicht einmal.

„Kein kämpfen für die gute Seite, keine Bemühung für den Krieg, keine Sorge um ihre Freunde. Nicht mal eben Leidenschaft. Sie haben das für ihr eigenes pures, perverses Vergnügen getan, nicht war? Und Sie benutzen Dumbledore, um Ihre kleinen erotischen Abenteuer zu decken."

„Wenn Sie es sagen ..."

Hermine wandte ihm den Rücken zu und ging langsam zu der Wendeltreppe hinüber, so, als wäre kein zorniger, sie überragender Snape hinter ihr.

„Wie hat es sich angefühlt, von Malfoy durchgevögelt zu werden, während Menschen um sie herum starben, Menschen gefoltert wurden, Menschen ihr Leben gaben, um die Welt zu retten, was haben Sie gefühlt? Hat es Ihnen gefallen?", schrie er, schritt zu ihr herüber und fasste sie mit all seiner Kraft an ihren Schultern.

„Sie sollten es selber wissen", in ihrer Stimme lag so wenig Emotion, dass sie auch genausogut

über einen Zaubertrank im Unterricht hätte sprechen können, „Sie haben gefühlt, was ich gefühlt habe, nicht war?"

„Dreckige kleine Hure!", seine Worte peitschten durch die Luft, wie ein Schlag in ihr Gesicht.

Sie senkte ihren Blick, so, als ob sie über ihre Gefühle sinnieren würde. Für einen Moment verdunkelten sich ihre Augen, und wenn Severus genau hingesehen hätte, wäre ihm aufgefallen, dass sie sich mit einer Hand so fest am Treppengeländer festhielt, dass der Stahl durch ihre Hand fuhr. Doch dann wurde ihr Ausdruck wieder klar und sie nickte, als ob sie zu einem Entschluss gekommen wäre.

„Ja, Professor. Sie haben recht damit. Aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass meine Arbeit für den Orden wichtig ist. Schlammblut oder Hure, ich biete einen Dienst an, ohne den Sie nicht auskommen."

Er verlor den Halt und zog seine Hand weg. Er suchte ihre Augen und sie begegnete ihm ruhig. Da war nichts zu sagen.

„Ich nehme an Sie wollen nun, dass ich gehe. Ich werde meine Sachen holen, und dann ..."

„Nein", unterbrach er sie. „ Sie werden nicht gehen. Eigentlich würde ich Sie niemals wieder ansehen, aber es ist Krieg für Sie. Und meine Aufgabe ändert sich nicht. Sie werden bleiben, bis die Entzugsphase vorbei ist. Aber sie sollten wissen", er rückte weiter auf sie zu, seine dunkle Gestalt über sie hinüber wachsend wie ein Schatten aus einem Albtraum, „dass sie für mich noch widerlicher sind, als jeder Todesser es je sein könnte und dass ich ganz genau jeden Ihrer Schritte beobachten werde, solange Sie weiter für uns spionieren. Und sollte ich etwas Unstimmiges finden, werde ich Sie mit meinen bloßen Händen töten."


	8. Trapped

8. Trapped

In dem Moment, als sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss, begann Hermine am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Sie wusste, dass es sich noch nicht um die ersten Symptome des Entzugs handeln konnte. Nicht so plötzlich. Es war der Schock. Simpel und einfach. Langsam wie eine gebrechliche, alte Frau, setzte sie sich aufs Bett und versuchte, die Kontrolle über sich selbst wieder zurückzuerlangen.

Witzig, wie sehr sie das alles mitnahm. Sie hatte es in den letzten Monaten sehr viel schlimmer erlebt, dennoch hatte sie das nicht erwartet. Er war in ihren Geist eingedrungen, hatte ihre Gedanken verwüstet und sie dann mit derselben grausamen Effizienz verurteilt, wie der dunkle Lord es getan hatte.

Ein Blick in seine Augen, die Abscheu, der Hass ... Sie schauderte und krümmte sich auf dem Bett zu einem kleinen Ball zusammen, in dem Versuch, die Welt auszusperren. In seinen Augen hatte sie gesehen, dass sie dreckig war. Dreckig und minderwertig gegenüber den Anderen, etwas, das nicht beachtet und verachtet werden sollte. Gott hatte sie sich nackt gefühlt!

Snapes Augen hatten dasselbe widergespiegelt, wie die der Todesser, dieselbe Demütigung, der sie in jedem einzelnen Treffen ausgesetzt war. Sie hätte vorbereitet sein sollen, aber irgendwie war es bei ihm schlimmer. Er sollte auf ihrer Seite sein, er hatte versprochen sie zu beschützen und nun hatte er über sie gerichtet und sie als unwürdig empfunden.

Sie hielt die Tränen nicht zurück, als sie ihr über das Gesicht liefen. In derselben Minute dachte sie darüber nach, ob es nicht schon die Entzugserscheinungen sein könnten, die ihre Nerven auf den Kopf stellten.

Sie weinte nie. Hatte es ein halbes Jahr lang nicht getan und sich selbst als komplett ausgetrocknet gesehen, wie eine Wüste.

Nach – wie es ihr schien – langer Zeit, zwang sie sich in eine sitzende Position. Sie musste nachdenken! Sie konnte nicht zulassen derart zusammenzubrechen, es war zu gefährlich! Während sie sich auf ihre Fähigkeit zu diskutieren und selbst mitten des größten Chaos logisch zu denken konzentrierte, fing sie automatisch an, sich zu säubern, ihr Gesicht mit dem Rand ihrer Robe zu trocknen und mit den Fingern ihr Haar zu kämmen.

Es war ihr eigener Fehler. Sie hatte angefangen ihm zu trauen, zögerlich, aber doch schon zu viel. Sie hätte es kommen sehen müssen und sie dankte Gott, dass ihre letzten Verteidigungswälle standhaft geblieben waren. Sie hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn er es gesehen hätte ...

_Geh nicht dort hin! _ohrfeigtesie sich geistig selbst und folgsam änderten Ihre Gedanken ihre Richtung, begaben sich auf sicheren Boden und kehrten zu ihm zurück. Der Unglauben in seinen Augen. Er hatte ihretwegen so enttäuscht ausgesehen und das tat vielleicht am meisten weh.

Hermine hatte Snape immer bewundert, seinen brillanten, stolzen und unabhängigen Geist. Seine selten gegebene Anerkennung und sein Lob hatten ihr immer mehr bedeutet, als das der anderen Lehrer. Sie hatte gehofft ...

Nun, das war sicherlich das Ende ihrer blühenden Beziehung. Sie lachte, ein raues Bellen, während sie sich fragte, was zur Hölle so lustig war. _Großartig, nun werde ich hysterisch!_

Schließlich war sie jedoch in der Lage das alles aufzuschieben, bis sie alleine war. Vor ihm einzubrechen nach dem, was er gesehen hatte, wäre inakzeptabel.

Sie versuchte die Zeit einzuschätzen, die sie mit ihm in den nächsten Wochen hier verbringen müsste und schauderte bei dem Gedanken.

Nicht nur Zeit verbringen, sondern auf ihn angewiesen sein, vollkommen hilflos und halb irre. Er hatte ihr gesagt, was er von ihr hielt und wie ihr Status für die nächsten Wochen war. Sie konnte weder auf Freundlichkeit, noch auf Mitleid von ihm hoffen.

Es war so erniedrigend, schrie eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Einem Mann ausgeliefert zu sein, der sie verabscheute. Er wäre erfreut von ihrem Niedergang und würde ihre Qualen für nichts anderes halten als Bestrafung.

Gott hatte sie Angst! Doch sie würde nicht zulassen, sich derart gehen zu lassen. Bestimmt betrat sie, nachdem sie sich selbst nach oben gezwungen hatte, das Badezimmer und bespritzte ihr Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser. Schon besser.

Sie konnte die Panik nun langsam schwinden fühlen, ihr rationales Denken schien zurückzukehren und so setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und dachte nach.

Sie war gefangen, soviel war klar. Da gab es keinen Weg aus dieser Situation heraus, ohne dass weitere Probleme entstehen würden. Sie konnte nicht einmal ohne Erlaubnis hinaus, und falls sie dennoch einen Weg finden sollte, den Raum zu verlassen würde Dumbledore seine Hilfe entziehen. Aber sie konnte ihm nichts über Snapes Handlung berichten, nicht mal, wenn sie ihn vollständig informieren würde. Er würde es nicht verstehen. Er würde nur genau so reagieren.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie das auf sich nehmen konnte. Und Snape und Dumbledore zusammen wären närrisch oder verwirrt genug, um ihr weiteres Arbeiten zu verhindern. – „nur zu Ihrem Besten, Miss Granger".

Ihre Augen wanderten nun im Raum umher, als ob sie einen Weg zur Flucht finden wollten. Anstelle dessen fiel ihr Blick auf einen cremig – weißen Briefumschlag, der wahrscheinlich unter der Tür durchgeschoben worden war, während sie sich im Bad aufgehalten hatte.

Zögerlich ging sie hinüber und hob ihn auf. Ihre Hände zitterten. Hatte er geschrieben, dass er seine Meinung geändert hatte? Dass sie sofort zu verschwinden hatte?

Sie riss den Umschlag auf, wobei es sie nicht störte, dass sie das leichte Papier zerriss. Eine Galleone fiel zusammen mit einem kleinen Papierstreifen in ihre Hände. Sie runzelte die Stirn und faltete das Papier auseinander.

„Miss Granger," las sie in Snapes präziser Handschrift. „Da ich anderen Pflichten nachzukommen habe, als ihr Babysitter zu sein, werde ich nicht vor dem späten Abend in meine Räumlichkeiten zurückkehren. Sollten Sie anfangen, die verdienten Konsequenzen Ihrer privaten Vergnügungen zu spüren, reiben Sie die Münze, und ihr Gegenstück wird warm werden. Sie werden sich sicher fragen, warum ich Ihnen nicht Ihren Zauberstab zurückgegeben habe. Ich halte es nicht für weise einer Süchtigen eine Möglichkeit zu geben Schaden anzurichten. Aber die jetzigen Entwicklungen haben meine Entscheidung in einer Art bestätigt, die ich nicht vorausgeahnt habe.

Bleiben Sie in Ihrem Zimmer und vermeiden Sie es, weitere Schwierigkeiten zu produzieren.

Professor S. Snape."

Sie knurrte ärgerlich. Er rieb es ihr unter die Nase.

Nun, sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass er seine weitere Zeit verschwendete, aber sie konnte den Kontakt auf ein Minimum reduzieren, oder nicht? Sie würde sicher nicht nach ihm rufen. Damit alleine fertig zu werden war besser, als gegen die Verrücktheit und die Aggression dieser überdimensionierten Fledermaus gleichzeitig anzukämpfen.

Bestimmt und wieder voll Energie sprang sie aus dem Bett und richtete sich soweit her, wie sie konnte. Sie wählte einen blauen Baumwollschlafanzug, zog ihn an, flocht ihr Haar gewissenhaft und schaute sich suchend um. Sie würde Wasser brauchen, überlegte sie. Viel Wasser und Schmerzmittel, die ihre Eltern normalerweise in ihr Gepäck steckten. Eine Kerze und etwas um sie anzuzünden.

Als alles Mögliche, was man gebrauchen könnte hergerichtet und so platziert war, dass sie einfach herankam, nahm sie sich ein Buch, eine sehr populäre Einführung in die Geschichte der Riesenkriege, machte es sich auf dem Bett gemütlich und las.

Sie konnte sich aber nicht konzentrieren. Nervosität kroch in sie, bis jede Zelle von ihr erfüllt war. Sie musste all die eiserne Disziplin aufbringen, die sie besaß, um sich selber davon abzuhalten aus dem Bett zu springen, und etwas zu tun. Den Raum umzudekorieren. Das Fenster einzuwerfen und heraus zu klettern, ihren Kopf gegen die nächste Wand zu schlagen - egal, irgendwas, solange sie nur etwas tat.

Lesen wurde unmöglich. Alle Konzentration wurde dadurch verschlungen, sich selber davon abzuhalten, aus frustrierter Energie aufzuschreien. Und dann merkte sie wie ihre Hände wieder zu zittern begannen. Diesmal nicht aus Schock. Es hatte angefangen.

Hermine legte vorsichtig ihr Buch beiseite, wo sie es nicht beschädigen konnte und untersuchte noch einmal ihre Umgebung. Sie hatte alles in ihrer Macht stehende getan.

Dann schlüpfte sie unter die sanften Laken ihres Bettes, bemerkte, wie das Zittern begann, wie der Willen die Kontrolle über ihren Körper verlor, und bereitete sich auf die Hölle vor.

–---

„Wann wollen wir uns wieder treffen, Severus?", fragte Remus witzelnd, als sie sich beim Abendessen in der großen Halle trafen.

Gott. Er hatte ihre Forschung über den Imperius total vergessen. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, wie Remus seine Kammer betreten konnte, ohne alles sofort zu entdecken. Selbst wenn Hermine ruhig und in ihrem Raum bliebe, würden die scharfen Ohren des Werwolfes und seine Nase ihm alles sagen, was er wissen musste.

„Für eine längere Zeit nicht mehr, leider", antwortete er, wobei er das Bedauern darüber völlig aus seiner Stimme heraus hielt. So seltsam es auch schien, er würde ihre gemeinsame Arbeit vermissen, aber das würde er Remus nicht wissen lassen.

„Albus hat mich zu einem speziellen Projekt herangezogen", er senkte verschwörend seine Stimme. „In engem Zusammenhang mit der Arbeit des Ordens."

„Oh", Remus sah nicht betroffen aus. „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

„Nein"

„Worum geht es bei diesem Projekt denn?" fragte Remus weiter, ohne die rapide schlechter werdende Stimmung von Severus zu bemerken.

„Ich bin nicht autorisiert, dir das zu erzählen, Remus", antwortete er. „Der Schulleiter hat mich gebeten, es vertraulich zu behandeln und ich werde sein Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen."

„Natürlich", nun schien Remus die Kälte in seiner Stimme bemerkt zu haben.

„Dann werde ich allein am Imperius weiterarbeiten. Wenn du einen Tisch in deinem Labor entbehren kannst und ein bisschen Material ..."

„Nein."

„Dann ... werde ich nur daran arbeiten, wenn ich dich nicht stören kann ... vielleicht in deiner Abwesenheit ..."

Severus bedauerte tief, Remus so verwirrt und verletzt zu sehen. Der Wehrwolf hatte in seinem Leben schon zu viele Zurückweisungen erhalten, um sie auf die leichte Schulter nehmen zu können. Etwas, wo er und Severus sich sehr ähnlich waren.

Aber er brauchte die Garantie, dass Remus seine Räumlichkeiten nicht wieder betreten würde, vor allem, da die Rekalibrierung des magischen Einganges einfach zu lange dauern würde. Er hatte im Moment keine Zeit für so etwas.

„Nein Remus", antwortete er, wieder in die Rolle des knurrigen, maulfaulen Bastards zurückfallend, der er so lange gewesen war. Er hoffte, dass es ihm die Stärke geben würde, die Sache durchzuziehen, „Ich meine, dass du meine Räume nicht mehr ohne meine direkte Erlaubnis betreten wirst."

„Nun, wenn du mich nicht in deinen Räumlichkeiten haben willst, werde ich dich sicherlich nicht weiter belästigen", antwortete Remus, wobei er versuchte zurückzuschnappen, was ihm jedoch fürchterlich misslang. Merkwürdig, dass der Wehrwolf seine Weichheit behalten hatte, ungeachtet dessen, was er schon alles überlebt hatte, während er, Severus, zu einem Stein geworden war.

„Das hatte ich gehofft."

Verdammt seist du Granger! Verdammt seien deine dummen kleinen Spielchen! Sie kosten mich einen Freund.

Doch Remus konnte das so nicht stehen lassen. Nein, er war verdammt störrisch in seiner Hoffnung zu verstehen. Severus konnte in den Augen des anderen Mannes sehen, dass er nach ihm greifen wollte und das war etwas, das er nicht ertragen konnte.

„Severus, was ist das Problem? Ich dachte, dass wir innerhalb der letzten Monate zu Partnern geworden sind, vielleicht sogar Freunde. Aber jetzt bist du ..."

„Da gibt es nichts weiter zu diskutieren, Remus. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest, es gibt andere Dinge, die meine Aufmerksamkeit erfordern."

Er stand abrupt auf, verließ den Tisch und ließ Remus zurück, der ihm wie ein geprügelter Hund hinterher schaute. Großartig. Nun war er wieder das herzlose Monster und es war alles Miss Grangers Schuld. Doch es war sinnlos, über die Vergangenheit zu murren. Das hat er schon vor langer Zeit gelernt.

Er schritt schnurstracks durch die Eingangshalle, wurde aber unterbrochen, als eine strenge Stimme ihm hinterher rief.

„Professor Snape! Auf ein Wort bitte. Einer ihrer Slytherins ..."

Es war Minerva McGonagall, die ihn mit einem mörderischen Ausdruck verfolgte. Studenten sahen sie kommen und stoben auseinander, ihre Augen rund und neugierig. So war der Zaubertrankmeister wieder einmal Ziel einer Schimpftirade der Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors. Oh wie gerne würden sie doch zuhören!

„Ich habe keine Zeit für Ihre kleinen Schülerangelegenheiten, Professor" knurrte er zurück und zwang sie dazu, ihren Schritt zu beschleunigen. „Wenn Sie nicht in der Lage sind, Ihre Gryffindors zu kontrollieren ..."

Sie bogen um die Ecke, waren nun nicht mehr dem Sichtfeld der Schüler ausgesetzt und innerhalb eines Herzschlags veränderte sich Minerva McGonagalls Gesichtsausdruck von starrem Missfallen zu einem hochgradig amüsierten.

„Himmel", lachte sie, „hast du ihre Gesichter gesehen? Es erinnert mich ein bisschen an den Film, den ich vor einiger Zeit gesehen habe – King Kong, Gozilla oder so was."

„Ich freue mich sagen zu können, dass ich deinen Geschmack für Muggel – Idiotie nicht teile, Minerva", antwortete er, nun ebenfalls grinsend.

Er konnte sich darauf verlassen, dass Minerva seine Stimmung in einem Herzschlag heben konnte.

„Ich bin eine sehr freigiebige Frau," erwiderte sie. „Ich erlaube jedem seine ganz persönliche Art der Idiotie. Das gilt vor allem für dich, du grüblerischer alter Mann", wurde sie dann aber abrupt ernst.

„Obwohl deine miese Stimmung in die Kategorie Naturkatastrophe fällt. Was ist los mit dir mein Lieber? Du bist schon den ganzen Tag nicht du selbst! Behandelst Remus so .... Ist was nicht in Ordnung?"

Ausdruckslos starrte er sie an, während er seinen ganzen Willen darauf konzentrierte , es ihr nicht zu sagen. Er war Minerva über die letzten Jahre hinweg sehr nahe gekommen und ihre total Un-Gryffindor typische Art alles, was er ihr sagte für sich zu behalten, hatte sie für ihn zu seiner geschätztesten Gesprächspartnerin gemacht. Außerdem war sie die Einzige im Schloss, die Wettstreit und Verhöhnung genau so liebte wie er. Ihre spielerischen Streitereien über die Schüler, die Hauspokale und Quidditch – Spiele waren innerhalb der Lehrerschaft legendär, aber nur einig verstanden, dass der Konflikt eigentlich aus dem Spaß entstanden war, den es den beiden machte.

Aber er konnte es ihr nicht sagen. Dumbledore wollte nicht, dass es irgendjemand erfuhr und er hatte Snape dafür ausgesucht, sich um Hermine Granger zu kümmern, weiß Gott warum.

„Warum schaust Du mich so an? Severus?"

Minerva kannte den jungen Mann an ihrer Seite gut genug, um nicht verärgert zu sein, als sie keine Antwort von ihm bekam. So entschied sie einfach, das Thema zu wechseln. Severus würde sie finden, wenn er reden wollte.

„Nun gut", sagte sie frisch. „Wenn es nichts gibt, das ich für dich tun kann - ich brauche deine legendären Fähigkeiten als Kummerkastentante."

Er grinste daraufhin, die Emotionen erhellten sein Gesicht und sie antwortete mit einem Grinsen, das genau so gemein war wie seines.

„Was gibt es Minerva? Irgendetwas, was deine Starrsinnigkeit nicht erobern kann? Erzähl mir nicht, das einer deiner Gryffindors...."

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Hermine", unterbrach sie ihn ernsthaft.

Gott verdamme ihr verdammtes Timing.

„Albus hat jedem erzählt, dass ihre Eltern angegriffen worden wären und dass sie untergetaucht seien, aber irgendwas stimmt daran nicht. Ich habe nichts über einen Angriff gehört und ich habe sie nicht getroffen, bevor sie weggegangen ist. Und Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley brabbelten irgendetwas von ihrer "Lehrstelle" bei mir. Ich bin wirklich ratlos. Und ich verstehe nicht, warum Albus mir Sachen verheimlicht!"

„Ich verstehe ehrlich deine Sorgen nicht, Minerva", während er versuchte unbekümmert zu klingen, konnte aber hören, dass er jämmerlich versagte. „Es sieht so aus, als wäre alles so in Ordnung!"

Und er sollte ein Meisterspion sein! Er konnte nicht einmal eine alte, Verwandlung unterrichtende, Frau zum Narren halten! Aber zugegeben, sie war eines der aufmerksamsten Gehirne in der Zauberergemeinschaft und es gab dieser Tage keinen, der ihn besser kannte. Leider würde knurren und einfach antworten bei ihr nicht helfen.

Ihre Augen verengten sich, als sie ihn misstrauisch anstarrte. „Du weißt etwas, Severus, nicht war?", fragte sie und dann schlug ihre gesamte Autorität als Lehrer und Hauslehrerin zu. „Du wirst es mir umgehend verraten! Hermine Granger gehört zu meinem Haus und damit in meine Verantwortung. Ich habe ein Recht alles zu wissen, was sie betrifft!"

„Ich weiß aber wirklich nicht ..."

„Severus", das war die Stimme, bei der sich sogar voll ausgewachsene Schüler duckten. „Das war keine Frage und du bist nicht zu alt für eine ernsthafte Meinungsverschiedenheit!"

Er seufzte verteidigend.

„Ich würde es Dir gerne sagen, Minerva", antwortete er und es war sein Ernst. Er würde es gutheißen, wenn so ein gut organisiertes Gehirn wie ihres etwas Ordnung in das Chaos bringen könnte, das gerade in seinem Kopf vorherrschte, „Aber genau wie ich es Remus gesagt habe ist es nicht an mir es zu erzählen. Albus hat mir befohlen Stillschweigen zu bewahren und ich werde mein Wort nicht brechen. Das habe ich nie getan ", sagte er dunkel.

„Dann weißt du also was über Hermine?"

„Geh zu Albus, Minerva. Frage ihn. Und wenn er antwortet, wäre ich glücklich es mit dir zu teilen."

Einmal mehr durchbohrte ihn ihr klarer Blick und plötzlich wurde er an Hermine Grangers trotzige Augen erinnert und den starrsinnigen Ausdruck um ihren Mund. _Gryffindorfrauen_, dachte er verzweifelt._ Ein Mann ist wirklich verloren neben ihnen_.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihn das nicht eher erschrecken sollte.

--

Als er zu seinen Räumlichkeiten zurückkehrte, war es schon spät und seine Laune war so düster, wie die Nacht draußen. So viel zum Thema Freundschaft und Frieden, dachte er entnervt. Menschen sind anstrengend und daran würde sich niemals was ändern. Erst Remus, dann Minerva und nun wartete Hermine Granger wahrscheinlich schon auf ihn, in ihrer total ruhigen und impertinenten Art.

Sie hatte nicht nach ihm gerufen. Nun je länger es dauerte, bis die Entzugserscheinungen einsetzen würden, um so besser. Aber der wirkliche Grund für seine Erleichterung war die Tatsache, dass er nicht wusste, wie er mit ihr umgehen sollte.

Wieder und wieder kamen ihm die Bilder aus ihrem Kopf in den Sinn, lenkten ihn ab und irritierten ihn, bis er gegen jeden um ihn herum schnappte und zum Full – Bastard - Mode zurückkehrte. Und natürlich hatte Minerva bemerkt, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte.

Aber wie hätte er ihr erzählen können, was er gesehen hatte? Zur Hölle er konnte ja nicht einmal Albus davon erzählen! Der alte Mann würde am Boden zerstört sein oder er würde es nicht glauben. Vielleicht würde er sogar Severus bitten, ihn das selber miterleben zu lassen, was er gesehen hatte. Und das war keine Option.

Es war lange genug zu Severus zweiter Natur geworden, den alten Mann von den Realitäten seiner Arbeit als Spion zu beschützen, jedenfalls so weit für ihn möglich war. Die Entscheidungen, die Dumbledore treffen musste, waren auch schon so schwer genug, ohne dass er über die Konsequenzen nachdenken musste, die daran angeknüpft waren.

Man konnte nicht einfach gegen einen Mann wie Voldemort einen Krieg führen und sich trotzdem um jeden einzelnen Kämpfer sorgen. Verluste waren unvermeidlich, und falls es nichts gab, was man dagegen tun konnte, war Severus kein Mann, der bemitleidet werden wollte. Aber es sah aus, als hätte Ms. Granger keine solchen Skrupel.

Severus fragte sich sogar, ob sie überhaupt Skrupel hatte.

Und wieder erhoben sich die Bilder in seinem Verstand. Ihr stöhnendes Gesicht, verzerrt in einer Grimasse aus Lust unter dem muskulösen Körper von Lucius Malfoy, ihr betteln und schreien. Ihr hemmungsloser Triumph, die Emotionen, die auf ihrem Gesicht schienen, lesbar wie ein Buch. Wie konnte sie. Sie war Potters Freundin ... fast ein Mitglied des Ordens und Zeugin aller Opfer, die der Krieg bisher gefordert hatte. Und es machte sie wahrscheinlich noch an.

Er ging hinüber zu einem schmalen Schrank, der zwischen den Bücherregalen stand, öffnete seine schmalen Türen und schenkte sich einen Whisky ein. Er fühlte sich krank. Nicht mal Lucius war mit 18 so krank und pervers gewesen!

Und nun saß sie in seinem Gästeraum, und wartete wahrscheinlich darauf, ihn mit ihrem dreisten Lächeln zu verspotten.

Er seufzte noch einmal und fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein schwarzes Haar. Er war für sie verantwortlich und er musste mindestens einmal einen Blick auf sie werfen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass alles in Ordnung war und das sie keinen Weg gefunden hatte, aus seinen Räumen zu fliehen. Aber mittlerweile würde er ihr alles zutrauen.

Den Whisky immer noch in seiner Hand stieg er die Treppen hinauf und klopfte an ihre Tür. Keine Reaktion. Großartig. Nun musste er die Tür ohne ihre Erlaubnis öffnen und mit seinem Glück in der heutigen Nacht würde sie sicher ein Bad nehmen, nackt durch das Zimmer tanzen, oder Ähnliches ...

Nun, wo kam der Gedanke her? Er verfluchte sich selber und seine unglaubliche Fähigkeit wiedermal in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Der Raum war, bis auf die tanzenden Flammen im Kamin, dunkel. Er öffnete die Tür vollständig und trat ein.

Sie lag auf ihrem Bett, er konnte nicht sagen, ob sie schlief oder nur so tat. Er runzelte die Stirn. Es war noch nicht so spät und ohnehin dachte er gar nicht daran, jeden ihrer Launen während der nächsten Wochen nachzugeben.

„Miss Granger", sagte er laut. „Auf ein Wort bitte."

Immer noch keine Reaktion. Wollte sie ihn verspotten? Nun, sie würde bald lernen ihre Spielchen nicht mit ihm zu spielen. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes zündete er die Kerzen an, die im Raum herumstanden.

Plötzlich fühlte er, wie sich seine Muskeln anspannten und sein Körper mit Adrenalin pumpte. Irgendetwas war nicht richtig, schrien ihm seine Augen und Ohren zu. Sie schlief nicht einfach nur!

Mit drei langen Schritten war er neben ihrem Bett und schaute auf sie herunter.

Aus einem Gesicht, das so weiß wie die Laken war, sahen ihn große, offene und unfokussierte Augen an.

Er berührte ihre Stirn und keuchte unter der Hitze, die sie ausstrahlte auf. Snape entfernte die Laken, die sie fest um sich herumgeschlungen hatte. Sie trug einen durchgeschwitzten Pyjama, ihr Zopf war zu einem dicken Zopf geflochten und auf dem Nachttisch sah er einen Krug Wasser mit einem Glas daneben.

_Sie hat sich selber vorbereitet, _dachte er verärgert _und sie wollte es auf ihre eigene Art machen, dieses närrische Mädchen!_

Ein kurzer Diagnosespruch bestätigte seine Ängste. Hohes Fieber, ein kaum noch existierendes magisches Level und ein rasendes Herz. Sie muss dringend abgekühlt werden. Er benetzte einen Waschlappen aus ihrem Badezimmer und benutzte ihn, um ihr schweißnasses Gesicht zu säubern und ließ dann noch einen auf ihrer Stirn ruhen, um ihre Temperatur zu reduzieren.

Er untersuchte ihre Augen und fand sie weiterhin weit offen, unbewegt und auf nichts reagierend was um sie herum geschah.

„Miss Granger", sagte er laut und versuchte sie in die Realität zurückzurufen. „Miss Granger!"

Sie reagierte immer noch nicht, aber auf einmal begann sie schmerzhaft zu zittern, ihre Arme und Beine ruderten wild und ein kurzes hohes Wimmern entkam ihren Lippen.

„Miss Granger". Severus nahm sie bei den Schultern und schüttelte sie sanft, da er nun anfing, sich wirklich zu sorgen. „Sie werden mir umgehend antworten oder Sie werden für die nächsten drei Jahre nachsitzen!"

Die strenge Lehrerstimme schien zu helfen. Sie stöhnte und schloss die Augen wegen der Schmerzen, nur um sie eine Sekunde später wieder zu öffnen. Dieses Mal war ihr Blick fokussiert und scharf. Für einen Moment sah sie so aus, als ob sie aufspringen und sich verteidigen würde, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo ihre Erinnerung wieder einsetzte und sie ihren Kopf wieder zurück auf das Kissen fallen ließ.

„Das, Miss Granger, war eine so dumme Aktion, dass ich sie nicht einmal von Ihnen erwartet hatte!", sagte Severus grimmig, während er den Lappen von ihrer Stirn nahm.

Ihr Lächeln war nur ein Hauch und ihre Stimme schwach, aber beides war absolut kontrolliert und zeigte nichts von den Schmerzen, die sie fühlen musste.

„Schon wieder ein Kompliment, Professor", flüsterte sie. „Sie verwöhnen mich."

„Das ist nicht lustig, närrisches Mädchen!" schnappte er ärgerlich. „Ich bin für Sie verantwortlich, und ich habe keine Lust dem Schulleiter erklären zu müssen, warum Sie nicht einmal die erste Nacht in meiner Obhut überlebt haben. Warum haben Sie nicht gerufen?"

Ihr Gesicht wurde sogar noch blasser und sie schloss die Augen, während die Schmerzen sie überwältigten.

„Ich möchte keine Last sein, Professor", sagte sie ruhig, nur um sich zu einem Ball zusammenzurollen, während ein gewaltiger Hustenanfall ihren Körper schüttelte.

„Sie sind sowieso eine Last", sagte er kühl, „und Ihre Dummheit macht alles nur noch schlimmer. Von nun an werden Sie meinen Anweisungen Folge leisten, hören Sie?"

Immer noch hustend, versuchte sie zu nicken, brachte aber nur eine kraftlose Bewegung ihres Kopfes zustande, bevor das Zittern Überhand nahm.

Er wartete, bis der Reiz aufhörte, und half ihr dann sich zurückzulegen und richtet die Laken um sie herum.

„Haben Sie bisher schon irgendwelche Halluzinationen durchlebt?"

Dazu schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Solange Sie keine sind?" flüsterte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Severus musste seinen Kopf abwenden, um sein unpassendes Lächeln zu verbergen.

Courage hatte sie, das konnte er ihr nicht absprechen. Aber es würde nicht gut tun, sie zu bemitleiden. Das war alles ihre Schuld und er war gezwungen seine kostbare Zeit zu verschwenden, weil ein gieriges Mädchen ihre Lust nicht auf eine gesündere Art befriedigen konnte. Verdammt sei sie!

„Ich werde Ihnen Trank geben, der das Fieber reduziert und sie jetzt auch schlafen lässt und werde auch hier warten, bis die Wirkung eintritt", informierte er sie. „Er wird Ihnen nicht helfen ohne Albträume zu schlafen aber wenigstens verschafft er Ihnen ein paar Stunden Ruhe. Sie brauchen ihre Kräfte."

Und wieder war ihre einzige Reaktion ein kurzes Nicken, aber ihre Augen waren wach und scharf, während sie jede seiner Bewegungen verfolgte. Er nahm ein Fläschchen aus einer verborgenen Tasche in seinem Umhang und schüttete etwas davon in das Glas an ihrem Bett.

Sie schluckte gehorsam.

„Danke", sagte sie. Ihr nun friedliches Gesicht war nun frei von jeder Kontrolle, Ambition und Schmerzen. Sie sah sehr jung und verletzlich aus in ihrem blauen Pyjama und dem geflochtenen Haar. Aber er konnte nicht die andere Hermine Granger vergessen, das andere Gesicht, mit weit offenen Augen und einem schreienden Mund, die Öffnungen dunkel wie Höhlen, die ihren Triumph in die Welt geschrien hatten.

Er konnte nicht vergessen, was sie wirklich war. Und er durfte sich auch nicht sorgen und dem Mitleid die Oberhand lassen. Sie war ein Monster und ein Monster würde sie bleiben, egal was sie über die nächsten Wochen erleiden würde. Sie hatte ihn wegen ihrer eigenen Befriedigung verraten und das durfte er nie vergessen. Mehr als ein Leben hing davon ab.

Er stand vom Bett auf und ging zur Tür hinüber, doch in dem Moment, in dem er ihre Seite verließ, wurden ihre Bewegungen und ihre Atmung wieder unregelmäßig. Sie zuckte und zappelte, ihre Arme bewegten sich schwach, als ob sie gegen unsichtbare Gewichte kämpfen würde.

„Nein", flüsterte sie, ihre Stimme kaum hörbar. „Bitte nicht!"

_Da geht es los_, dachte er bitter,_ meine guten alten Freunde die Albträume kommen_. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was für beunruhigende Bilder sie nun beherrschten und ihr Angst machten. Falls sie Dinge gesehen hatte, die schlimm genug waren, um sie in ihre Träume zu verfolgen, war das ganz alleine ihre Schuld. Sie hatte es selbst gewählt. Sie hatte es auf sich genommen.

„Sie verdienen das alles, Miss Granger", flüsterte er, verließ dann den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Ihre schreiende, bittend erhobene Stimme folgte ihm über den Korridor, als sie nach jedem Trost schrie, auf den sie noch hoffen konnte: „Nein! Lassen Sie mich nicht allein! Bitte!"

Dann betrat er sein Schlafzimmer und dort war nur die Ruhe der Nacht.


	9. To Hell

9. TO HELL

Allein in seinem Büro schaute sich Albus Dumbledore die schwindende Helligkeit draußen über Hogwarts an, während er, von seiner heißen Schokolade nippte und ihren Geschmack genoss. Er konnte jede Unterstützung gebrauchen, die er im Moment bekommen konnte.

Der Report, den ihm Severus vor ein paar Minuten über Miss Granger Situation gegeben hatte, hatte ihm mehr zu schaffen gemacht, als er es dem grüblerischen Mann gezeigt hatte. Es war nicht nur ihr Fieber und ihre körperlichen Reaktionen, die ihn nun dazu brachten, in die Nacht hinaus zu starren, auf der Suche nach Antworten.

Es war die kalte und komplett gleichgültige Stimme, in der der Zaubertrankmeister ihn über die Tatsachen informiert hatte. Severus war nicht so um Miss Granger besorgt, wie es Albus war. Er fühlte noch nicht einmal Mitleid. Irgendetwas in seinem Gesicht hatte Zufriedenheit mit Miss Grangers Zustand ausgedrückt.

In all seinen Jahren, in denen er Severus kannte, schien der junge Mann immer übermässig fürsorglich mit Dumbledore gewesen zu sein. Er sorgte sich viel zu sehr um seine Schüler, steckte viel zu viel Energie und Herz hinein, um ihr Wohlbefinden zu gewährleisten. Er sorgte sich selbst krank über all die Slytherins die verletzt oder zur dunklen Seite gewendet wurden. Jeder Schüler, der aufgegeben hatte, jeder Junge und jedes Mädchen, das den Weg des Lichtes verlassen hatte, wurde von Severus als persönliche Niederlage angesehen. Er hatte sich immer mehr die Schuld daran gegeben, als seinen Schutzbefohlenen.

Aber nicht bei Miss Granger. War es ein Fehler gewesen, sie in seine Obhut zu geben? Aber es schien zu diesem Zeitpunkt so logisch. Der Mann war durch so viel gegangen, das Miss Granger nun erlitt. Er wusste, wie es war sich in der Dunkelheit zu verstecken, und Dumbledore hatte, in seiner typischen furchtbar optimistischen Art, gedacht, dass die beiden sich gegenseitig helfen könnten.

Und er brauchte es dringend, das das Mädchen erfolgreich war!

Vor einem Jahr, als Voldemorts Wiederkehr endlich an die Öffentlichkeit kam, und das Ministerium die Gefahr anerkannt hatte, die er darstellte, war Dumbledores Hoffnung so groß gewesen. Sicher, er hatte Komplikationen erwartet, aber nie hatte er daran gezweifelt, dass der Kampf bald vorüber sein würde.

Nun, wie auch immer. Ein Jahr der Fehlschläge, des Betrugs und der Enttäuschungen später, war er sich nicht mehr so sicher. Die Auroren des Ministeriums und der Orden arbeiteten Hand in Hand. Zusätzliche Programme und enorme Geldmittel waren zusammengestellt worden, aber was auch immer er tat, Voldemort schien ihnen immer einen Schritt voraus zu sein.

Der einzige Erfolg, den sie über die letzten Monate hinweg hatten, war bedingt durch Miss Grangers Informationen. Bevor er es überhaupt bemerkt hatte, war diese junge Frau der Schlüssel zu Voldemorts Zerstörung geworden. Dumbledores einziger Grund der Hoffnung.

Vor einem Jahr hatte die Hoffnung auf Harry gelegen. Harry ...

Dumbledore seufzte und untersuchte die Dunkelheit draußen, suchte nach Antworten, die nicht gefunden wurden. Harry hatte noch nicht den Weg gefunden, den er erwartet hatte. Nachdem Dumbledore ihm von der Prophezeiung erzählt hatte, hatte er gehofft, dass Harry schneller erwachsen werden und sich auf die Aufgabe, die ihn erwartete, vorbereiten würde.

Er hatte es gehasst, dem Jungen das Bisschen zu rauben, was noch von seiner Kindheit übrig war, aber ihr Feind war zu stark geworden, als dass man ihn ignorieren konnte. Aber Harry schien nicht an Unterricht, duellieren oder an den Vorbereitungen für die Dinge, die kommen, interessiert zu sein. Im Gegenteil, Harry schien sich in den Trost der Normalität zurückgezogen zu haben. Schularbeiten, Quidditsch spielen und Streiche planen, mit seinem Freund Ronald Weasley.

Es war Hermine, die seine Vorstellungen erfüllt hatte. Das einzige Mitglied des goldenen Trios, das er am wenigsten ernst genommen hatte. _Was sind wir Sterbliche für Narren _dachte er resigniert.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach ihn. Wie auch immer. Bevor er antworten konnte, wurde die Tür aufgeschlagen und Minerva McGonagall rauschte in den Raum.

„Minerva", grüßte er freundlich. „Was für eine Freude dich zu sehen! Egal wie, ich muss dir sagen, dass ich heute Abend eine Verabredung habe, an der ich unbedingt teilnehmen muss. Deswegen, wenn es dir nicht ausmacht, könnten wir uns nach einer besseren Zeit ..."

„Es macht mir was aus, Albus", schnitt sie ihn forsch ab. „Es macht mir sogar richtig was aus. Hör auf dich vor mir zu verstecken, du unerträglicher Mann!"

„Ich weiß nicht, worüber du sprichst, meine Liebe", antwortete er liebenswürdig. „Diese Zeit des Jahres ist immer sehr arbeitsreich – aber, wenn du meinst, dass ich dich vernachlässigt habe, werde ich sicherlich ..."

„Albus Dumbledore! Ich mag nicht so alt wie du zu sein, aber ich bin kein Narr! Es stimmt etwas nicht mit Hermine Granger, und ich habe vor es herauszufinden."

„Was hat dich auf diese Idee gebracht, Minerva?" Dumbledores Augen flackerten nun verzweifelt, aber Minerva war weit davon entfernt, gnädig zu sein.

„Erstens verschwindet sie mitten in der Nacht und ich werde erst einen Tag später informiert. Ich bin nicht diejenige, die sie in Kenntnis setzt. Ich habe sie nicht noch einmal gesehen, bevor sie gegangen ist. Noch nie, seitdem ich Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor geworden, hast du mich so umgangen, Albus.

Zweitens hat sie weder geschrieben, noch hat sie während der letzten zwei Tage mit mir gesprochen. Das ist Hermine Granger, über die wir reden! Selbst, nachdem der Basilisk sie versteinert hatte, war die erste Sache, nach dem sie gefragt hatte, ihre Hausaufgaben. Sie würde niemals zwei Monate lang ohne Unterrichtsmaterialien untertauchen! Und drittens ist Severus zurück zu seinem alten, missmutigen Selbst.

Als ich ihn ausschimpfte, weil er Remus den Kopf abgerissen hatte, verhielt er sich wie ein kleiner Junge, der bei einer Lüge ertappt wurde. Einer Lüge, die in direktem Zusammenhang mit Miss Granger steht."

Sie stoppte und blickte ihn finster an. Ihr eindringlicher Blick reduzierte ihn umgehend zu einem sechsjährigen Albus, der Süßigkeiten aus der Küche gestohlen hatte.

„So. Könntest du nun aufhören närrisch zu sein, und mir erzählen, was mit Miss Granger passiert ist?"

Er wusste, dass er verloren hatte und so erzählte er ihr alles.

Als er geendet hatte, sah er Tränen in ihren Augen stehen. Schweigend offerierte er ihr ein Taschentuch und eine Tasse heiße Schokolade. Sie akzeptierte beides.

„Das arme Mädchen", sagte sie schließlich nach der Stille, die den Raum seit einigen Minuten gefüllt hatte. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie wenigstens bis zum Ende der Schulzeit wartet."

Sie sah von ihrem Schoß auf, nur um Dumbledore perplex starren zu sehen.

„Du wusstest davon, Minerva?" fragte er verblüfft.

„Nein! Um Himmels willen, Albus! Natürlich wusste ich nichts davon! Ich hätte sie sofort gestoppt, wenn ich es gewusst hätte! Aber im Gegensatz zu euch allen", sie machte eine Pause und schaute ihn kritisch an, „ habe ich sie nie unterschätzt.

„Meine liebe Minerva, ich nicht", protestierte Dumbledore, aber sie unterbrach ihn wieder.

„Nicht wissentlich, Albus, aber du und all die Anderen haben sich immer auf Ron und Harry konzentriert. Sie waren das Duo für die leichtfertigen Kunststücke; Sie haben die Probleme bereitet und haben eine gute Show daraus gemacht. Hermine war nicht diejenige für Trubel. Sie hat nachgeforscht, sie unterstützt und ihnen durch die Schule geholfen. Was keiner von Euch bemerkt hat, war ihre durchtriebener, cleverer Verstand, ihre Rücksichtslosigkeit und ihr Wille alles zu opfern, sogar sich selbst, um ihre Freunde zu retten. Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley waren immer einfach zu stoppen. Aber seit ihrem ersten Jahr habe ich mir um Miss Grangers Fähigkeiten Sorgen gemacht, da ich wusste, dass wir sie nicht stoppen können, falls sie sich dazu entschließt, in Aktion zu treten."

Sie seufzte, und plötzlich sah ihr Gesicht erschöpft und hager aus. „Sie ist zu brillant für ihre Freunde, Albus. Sie waren nie eine Partie für sie. Und ich wundere mich, ob du in ein paar Jahren, überhaupt noch eine Partie für sie wärst."

--

Nach zwei Nächten und Tagen wütendem Fieber verschwanden die Symptome und ließen Hermine so schwach wie ein neugeborenes Kätzchen zurück. Sie hatte sich noch nie so krank und alleine gefühlt.

Die Kopfschmerzen waren das Schlimmste. Die Fieberkrämpfe, das Fieber, alles das konnte sie aushalten, aber diese Schmerzen hatten ihren Kopf gespalten, so wie der Blitz einen Baum spaltet. Sie konnte nicht denken, sie konnte nicht reden. Hölle, sie konnte nicht einmal weinen vor Schmerzen. Schlaf war auch unmöglich.

Und die einzige Sache, die sie gesehen hatte, wenn sie lange genug gegen die Fieberträume ankämpfen konnte und ihre Augen öffnete, war sein hämisches Grinsen gewesen. Sein gehässiges Gesicht, auf dem überall „Ich hasse dich und du verdienst es" geschrieben stand.

Snape war immer wieder in und außerhalb ihres Zimmers gewesen, hatte Reinigungssprüche über sie gelegt, ihr Wasser angeboten und Tränke verabreicht. Nie hatte er ein Wort mehr gesprochen, als absolut notwendig. Nie hatte es den Anschein, als ob es ihn kümmern würde, in welchem Zustand sie war.

Aber, trotz seiner Abscheu und seinem Ekel, war seine Anwesenheit zu einem Trost für sie geworden. In ihrer Einsamkeit ließ nur er sie vage menschlich fühlen. Es machte ihr nichts aus, das er das nur durch permanente Beschuldigungen tat. Sie hatte sich bis jetzt daran gewöhnt. Sie hatte sowieso schon vorher nichts anderes von Snape zu hören bekommen. Sie hoffte nur, dass die Fieberträume nicht mehr enthüllt hatten, als gut für sie war ...

Hör auf zu grübeln, schalt sie sich, es ist Zeit weiter zu kommen, Hermine!

Vorsichtig senkte sie einen Fuß zum Boden und versuchte aufzustehen, nur um hektisch nachdem Bett zu greifen, um sich zu stützen, als ihre Beine sich unter ihr zusammen knickten. Klar! Schwach wie Kätzchen. Einen Moment zog sie in Betracht sich wieder hinzulegen und auf Snape zu warten, damit er ihr half.

Aber das Bild von Snape , wie er sie auf den Arm nahm und in das Badezimmer trug, gab ihr genügend Stärke um es alleine zu schaffen.

Es war harte Arbeit, ein Bad zu nehmen. Sie benötigte fast eine Stunde, um sich wieder sauber zu fühlen. Einmal schlief sie sogar in der Wanne ein, und wurde nur davon wieder wach, als eine pinke Seifenblase ihre Nase kitzelte. Aber endlich, nach viel fluchen und sehr langsamen, vorsichtigen Bewegungen, gelang es ihr das Badezimmer ohne gravierendere Verletzungen zu verlassen. Sie wählte einen frischen Pyjama, eine warme, wollene Robe und setzte sich auf den Rand ihres Bettes um ihr Haar in Ordnung zu bringen.

Es war der Moment, in der Snape in den Raum platzte, wie immer ohne sich damit aufzuhalten zu klopfen. Ihr Anblick traf ihn unvorbereitet und er stoppte mitten im Schritt, strauchelte beinahe und kam recht abrupt vor ihr zum Stehen.

„Wie ich sehe, geht es ihnen heute besser," bemerkte er eisig.

„Tut es. Danke der Nachfrage, Professor."

„Das war nicht höflich gemeint, Miss Granger. Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum ich so jemandem wie ihnen Höflichkeiten zeigen sollte. Meine Sorge ist nur ihre Gesundheit und nichts weiter."

„Ich denke das habe ich jetzt verstanden, Professor."

Sie bemerkte ärgerlich, dass er sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte, sie anzusehen. Er zog einfach seinen Zauberstab und zeigte auf sie.

„Ihre körperlichen Funktionen scheinen normal zu sein. Wissen sie wer, und wo sie sind?"

„Das tue ich," antwortete sie mit dem Hauch eines Lächelns. „Leider."

Er nickte kurz und bemerkte nicht einmal ihren Versuch die Stimmung zu heben.

„Sie wissen auch, dass dieses nur eine temporäre Besserung ist? Es wird bald schlimmer werden, viel schlimmer. Bald werden sie sehr stark bereuen, was sie getan haben.

Nun, das war ein sehr ermutigender Gedanke! Er hatte ein Talent Salz in ihre Wunden zu streuen.

„Ich werde niemals bereuen, was ich getan habe, Sir", antwortete sie ruhig. „Aber ich realisiere, dass das Schlimmste noch kommt."

Er lächelte spöttisch dabei, aber fand es anscheinend nicht würdig, darauf einen Kommentar abzugeben.

„Dann sollte ich sie vielleicht informieren, das Mr. Malfoy versucht hat meine Vordertür in den letzten zwei Tagen niederzuklopfen. Ich konnte ihn nur dadurch wegschicken, indem ich ihm versprach, ihn zu informieren, wann auch immer sie sich in der Lage sehen mit ihm zu sprechen."

„Ich würde sehr gerne mit ihm sprechen," sagte sie zögerlich mit schneller schlagendem Herzen. Sie sehnte sich nach einem freundlichen Gesicht, einem Wort, das nicht als Anschuldigung gesprochen wurde. „Könnten Sie ihn so schnell wie möglich informieren?"

„Sie können seinen Besuch wohl nicht erwarten?" fragte Snape bitter.

„Vielleicht, weil er sie an Lucius erinnert, Miss Granger? Sie können wahrscheinlich ebenfalls nicht erwarten in die Arme ihres Liebhabers zu rennen."

Er drehte sich um und verließ den Raum, und bemerkte nicht, wie blass Hermine bei seinen Worten geworden war. Sie wollte niemals Dracos warmes, liebevolles Gesicht, mit dem seines Vaters vergleichen. Diese Augen, durchdringend blau, die sie einschätzten, sie auszogen, während er mit seiner seidigen Stimme Obszönitäten äußerte.

Hermine schüttelte sich und bewegte ich schnell zum Fenster. Sie hatte sich tödlich in Snape geirrt. Er war keine Stütze. Er war absolut schrecklich, und sie würde sich nie wieder sicher fühlen, bevor sie seine Räumlichkeiten nicht verlassen hatte.

--

Snapes Eule hatte Dracos Besorgnis in einen Rausch von Aufregung verwandelt. Nachdem er den kurzen Brief, der nichts weiter besagte, als „Sie können sie besuchen" verbrannt hatte, rannte er aus dem Aufenthaltsraum, ohne sich damit aufzuhalten, seinen äußeren Umhang aus seinem Schlafsaal zu holen.

Als er den Zaubertränke-Klassenraum erreichte, wartete Snape schon vor der offenen Tür zu seinem Büro.

„Professor", grüßte Draco eifrig. „Wie geht es ihr?"

„Sie lebt", antwortete Snape kühl. „Alles andere können Sie sie fragen. Folgen Sie mir."

Eilig führte ihn Snape durch seine kargen Räume und durch den magischen Teppich, während er nicht einmal versuchte, sein Missfallen über die kontinuierliche Invasion seiner Räumlichkeiten durch die Schüler zu verbergen. Götter, er hatte seine Räume aus einem Grund heraus versteckt.

Er ließ Draco keine Zeit seine Bibliothek oder seinen magischen Wandbehang zu bestaunen, sondern führte ihn hinauf in den zweiten Stock und zu Hermines Schlafzimmer.

„Fünf Minuten", warnte er Draco, bevor er die Tür öffnete. „Sie braucht Ruhe."

Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend versuchte Draco sich für die Konfrontation, die sicher kommen würde vorzubereiten. Er schwitzte wie ein nervöser Erstklässler! Aber bevor er seine ruhige Erscheinung wieder aufnehmen konnte, drückte ihn Snape leicht vorwärts und schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

Er hatte kaum den Raum betreten, als Hermine auch schon vorwärts gestürmt kam und sich in seinen Armen vergrub. Er hielt sie sehr nahe, und rieb mit beruhigenden Bewegungen ihren Rücken. Dracos fühlte Erleichterung durch sich hindurchströmen und merkte, wie sich der Knoten in seinem Magen auflöste.

Irgendwie hatte sie ihm vergeben. Sie stieß ihn nicht von sich.

„Wie geht es dir Liebling?", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, während er seinen Lieblingsspitznamen für sie verwendete.

„Er treibt mich in den Wahnsinn", hörte er ihre Antwort gegen die grüne Wolle seiner Schuluniform, „Ich werde noch verrückt hier, Draco!"

Plötzlich war sie wieder weg und ließ ihn allein an der Tür stehen. Sie fing an, in ihrem Raum hin und her zu laufen, während sie nervöse Energie und Aggressivität ausstrahlte.

„Ich bin hier gefangen!", schnappte sie. „Ich werde verrückt, und er will mich nicht hinauslassen, diese überdimensionale Fledermaus."

„Behandelt er dich gut?"

Sie stoppte abrupt und wirbelte herum um ihn anzusehen. Ihre Augen waren auf einmal argwöhnisch und alarmiert.

„Warum fragst du?"

„Weil ich mir Sorgen um dich mache, Hermine! Götter, ich weiß sehr wohl, das du und Snape in dem Moment anfangt zu kämpfen, wenn ihr denselben Raum betretet. Ich war fürchterlich beunruhigt."

Etwas in seinen Worten hatte sie beruhigt, und sie streckte den Arm aus, um sanft sein Gesicht zu berühren.

„Sei das nicht", sagte sie weich. „Aber ich bin froh das du gekommen bist. Wenigstens gibt es einen in dieser verdammten Schule, der sich um mich wie um ein menschliches Wesen kümmert, und nicht als etwas behandelt, das man benutzen kann."

Zu seinem Erstaunen sah er, wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten. Was passierte nur mit ihr, um der Göttin willen?

„Ich dachte ich hätte dich verloren", flüsterte er. „Ich hatte Angst, du würdest nicht mehr mit mir sprechen, und ich hätte es verstanden. Es tut mir so leid Liebes! Ich hätte Dir vertrauen sollen!"

„Nein sagte sie nachdenklich, während ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter lag. „Du hattest vollkommen recht. Ich hätte die nächsten Monate nicht überlebt. Fühle dich nicht schuldig, und sorge dich nicht um mein Verhalten. Es ist nur der Entzug, der mich so komisch handeln lässt. Ich habe das auf mich gebracht, und ich muss die Konsequenzen tragen."

„Hermine", begann er. Er wollte ihr versprechen, dass er sie nie wieder im Stich lassen würde, aber Snapes kalte, schnarrende Stimme schnitt durch ihre Vertrautheit.

„Schön, schön. So sehr ich es auch hasse dieses Bild zu zerstören, aber ich befürchte, das es nun Zeit ist für Sie zu gehen, Draco."

Er sah, wie Hermine von ihm zurückzuckte und plötzlich jeden körperlichen Kontakt vermied, so als hätte sie sich verbrannt.

„Aber Professor ..."

„Ich werde nicht darüber diskutieren, Draco."

Er griff noch ein letztes Mal nach ihr, aber sie wollte ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen.

„Ruf mich, wenn Du irgendetwas brauchst", sagte er und drehte sich um.

Sie sprach nicht, aber ihre Augen folgten ihm mit einem seltsamen hungrigen Ausdruck durch den Raum, bis sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss.

„Da ist eine weitere Sache die ich mit Ihnen besprechen muss Professor", sagte Draco, während er Snape die Stufen hinunter folgte.

„Setzen Sie sich", antwortete Snape freundlich und bot ihm einen Stuhl an.

„Vor zwei Tagen", fing Draco langsam an, „hat mein Vater einen geschlossenen Umschlag an Hermine, in einem an mich adressierten, geschickt. Er bittet mich, ihr den Brief so schnell wie es mir möglich ist zukommen zu lassen. Ich war mir nicht sicher… Sie müssen wissen, dass ich von der Art von ihrer „Beziehung weiß", er wurde rot, „und ich hatte Angst, er würde sie aufregen. Aber wenn die Information die er beinhaltet wichtig ist, wollte ich sie auch nicht zu spät zustellen ..."

„Sie hatten recht es mir zu erzählen, Draco", sagte Snape mit einem unlesbaren Ausdruck in seinen Augen. „Geben Sie ihn her, und ich werde mit dem Schulleiter diskutieren, ob wir ihn ihr geben."

Draco nickte, erleichtert, dass er diese Last los geworden war, und nahm den dunkel grünen Umschlag vorsichtig aus einer seiner Taschen.

Snape nahm ihn und führte Draco dann zu der magischen Tür seiner Räumlichkeiten.

„Schließen Sie die Tür zum Büro vorsichtig hinter ihnen", sagte er, als Dracos Silhouette bereits mit dem goldenen Schein des Wandbehangs verschmolz. „Ich werde Sie auf dem Laufenden halten.

Dracos dankbares Lächeln verursachte einen Schmerz in seiner Brust. Der Junge hatte, trotz einem Vater wie Lucius Malfoy, sein inneres Vertrauen und die Wärme behalten, und nun verwendete dieses kleine Miststück genau diese Qualitäten, um ihn zu manipulieren. Es würde ihn umbringen, wenn er von ihrem Betrug erfahren würde.

Er kehrte mit dem Umschlag zum Sofa zurück, während er den Brief auseinander faltete, und setzte sich langsam hin. Er las ihn mit einem grimmigen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht zweimal.

Dann stand er wieder auf, stieg hinauf in den ersten Stock und öffnete ohne zu klopfen Hermines Tür. Sie saß auf ihrem Bett, wartete offensichtlich auf ihn.

„So, der Vater ist also nicht genug für Sie", fragte er eisig. „Also mussten sie also auch noch den Sohn verführen?"

„Draco und ich sind nur Freunde", antwortete sie steif. „Da ist nicht einmal annähernd etwas Romantisches zwischen uns."

„Ich bezweifele, dass sie überhaupt die Bedeutung des Wortes „romantisch" kennen, Miss Granger", kommentierte er ätzend.

„Warum lassen Sie mich nicht einfach in Ruhe, Professor?", fragte sie und Müdigkeit sickerte aus ihren Worten. „Ich fühle mich nicht wohl."

„Das ist nicht mein Problem, nicht war?", verlangte er aggressiv, aber dann änderte sich sein Ton abrupt. „Nun ich verschwende Ihre kostbare Zeit nicht, weil ihre Anwesenheit so eine Freude für mich ist. Ich habe einen Brief zu übergeben.

„Wer sollte mir schreiben?", Verzweiflung und Frustration machten ihre Stimme undurchlässig. „Verspotten sie mich nicht, Professor. Ich bin schon unten auf meinen Knien."

„Ihre bevorzugte Stellung, nicht wahr, Miss Granger?" knurrte er. „Aber ich denke ich lehne ihr Angebot ab, danke schön. Ihr Darling-Liebhaber hat ihnen geschrieben."

Er sah ihr wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen stieg und sich die Augen in langsamer Erkenntnis weiteten.

„Lassen sie es mich vorlesen. Es ist so ein liebenswürdiger Brief". Er gab ihr gar keine Zeit zu reagieren, sondern entfaltete das Papier und startete in einer krankhaft süßen Stimme.

„Liebe Hermine!"

Er wusste, dass es falsch war, was er tat, aber ehrlich gesagt war er zu wütend, um sich darum zu kümmern. Dieses dumme Mädchen hatte ihn eine Freundschaft, freie Zeit und den Frieden seines Geistes gekostet. Und er wollte den arroganten Ausdruck der perfekten Kontrolle wegwischen!

„Nicht, Professor", flüsterte sie und ihr Gesicht war nun tödlich blass. „Bitte tun sie mir das nicht an! Ich kann nicht ertragen ..."

„Oh, aber sie können ertragen ihn zu vögeln, nicht wahr?" schnitt er rau ein. „Warum hören sie dann nicht seinen Liebesschwüren zu, Miss Granger?"

„Liebe Hermine", fing er neu an, während er ihre schwankende Stimme ignorierte die ihn anflehte aufzuhören.

„Draco hat mir über Deine ... Mühe erzählt. So brillant, wie Deine Idee war, Du hättest das nicht alleine versuchen sollen. ER, wie auch immer war sehr erfreut, von Deinem Eifer. ER hat mir SELBER erzählt, dass Du für ein Schlammblut eindrucksvollen Mut gezeigt hast. Ich hoffe, wie auch immer, dass diese hirnlosen Idioten Dich nicht zu lange in der Versenkung halten.

Er pausierte, und sah, dass sie sich von ihm weg gedreht hatte und nun der Feuerstelle zugewandt war. Sie stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf dem eisernen Rost ab, dass die Sicherheit um die Feuerstelle herum gewährleistete.

Sie ignorierte ihn? Er hatte geplant hier zu stoppen, wollte ihr nicht den Rest des Briefes aufzwingen. Hölle, das war so widerlich. Er wollte es nicht einmal laut aussprechen! Aber ihr steifer Rücken verspottete ihn, forderte ihn heraus und auch zwei konnten dieses Spiel spielen.

„Wir bereiten etwas Spezielles für Deine Rückkehr vor. Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, Deinen Körper unter mir winden zu sehen. Du wirst vor mir kriechen, mich um mehr anflehen, und ich werde Wege finden, um selbst Deine limitlose Lust für Schmerzen zu überschreiten! Erinnerst Du Dich, als ich Dich ausgepeitscht habe? Das geknotete Leder, das Deine weiche Haut aufgerissen hat und Deine Schreie der Lust? Ich werde Dich wieder zum Schreien bringen, Hermine! Ich werde Dich um Gnade betteln und vor Erleichterung Schluchzen lassen, wenn ich Dich nehme, Deinen Körper verwüste und in jedem möglichen Weg schände ..."

Er stoppte. Das war zu weit gegangen. Selbst wenn sie so einen Dreck mochte, war sie unter seiner Sorgfaltspflicht und er hätte nicht auf ihre kindliche Herausforderung eingehen sollen.

Aber sie bewegte sich immer noch nicht. Sie stand bei der Feuerstelle, ihre Fäuste um die scharfen Spitzen des eisernen Gitters verkrampft, steif und leblos wie eine Statue. Etwas stimmte nicht mit ihr. Vielleicht fühlte sie wieder einen Anfall kommen?

„Miss Granger", fragte er kalt. „Kehren sie sofort in ihr Bett zurück."

Sie zuckte zusammen, als ob seine Stimme sie verletzt hätte.

„Miss Granger", wiederholte er ungeduldig.

„Nein", flüsterte sie heiser, knurrte die Worte fast. „Ich werde mich umbringen, bevor du mich noch einmal anfasst!"

War sie nun völlig verrückt geworden? Irritiert begann Snape sich ihr zu nähren, aber er stoppte abrupt, als sie herumwirbelte, um ihn anzusehen. Blut tropfte von ihren Händen; sie hatte die Spitzen des Gitters so fest gefasst, das sie in ihre Handflächen gedrungen waren und tiefe, blutende Wunden verursacht hatten. Aber es waren ihre Augen, die ihn schockten. Die Augen einer Wahnsinnigen. Riesig und dunkel in einem Gesicht, dem jegliche Farbe fehlte.

„Was haben sie gesagt, Miss Granger?"

„Komm nicht näher, Lucius! Bitte verletze mich nicht!"

Sie war am halluzinieren, realisierte er plötzlich. Etwas in dem Brief hatte sie so aufgeregt, dass es eine solch starke Reaktion hervor gerufen hatte. Er verfluchte seine eigene Sorglosigkeit.

„Ich bin nicht Lucius Malfoy, Miss Granger. Ich bin Severus Snape, Ihr Zaubertrankprofessor und ich würde sie nicht verletzen. Haben sie keine Angst."

Aber warum sollte sie ihn fürchten, selbst wenn sie ihn für Malfoy hielt? Sicherlich würde ihr ... Liebhaber sie nicht verletzen, wenigstens nicht, wenn sie es nicht wollte.

„Ist das ein Spiel?", fragte sie und wurde mit jeder Minute hysterischer. „Weil ich es dann nicht spielen werde ... Lass mich nicht wieder diese Dinge tun ... Lass mich gehen… Bitte, Lucius, ich kann nicht! Verletze mich nicht!"

„Aber ist es nicht genau das, was Sie wollen?", antwortete er bitter. Ihm riss langsam der Geduldsfaden, „Das er sie verletzt?"

Sie schrie auf, als er die Distanz zu ihr überbrückte, und rutschte mit ihrem Rücken den Kamin herunter, während die Angst durch ihren mageren Körper jagte.

„Nein" rief sie in panisch. „Ich möchte das ... nie wieder tun! Warum musst du mich so foltern? Du würdest nicht mal einen Hund so behandeln ... du hast mich das letzte Mal fast umgebracht. Hast du das nicht gemerkt? Nicht, ich flehe dich an, Lucius!"

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Miss Granger". Ihre Aufgeregtheit machte ihm Angst und er konnte immer noch diese großen Augen sehen, die ihm angstvoll folgten, ihn fälschlicherweise für Malfoy hielten und sah sie bei jeder seiner Bewegungen zusammenzucken.

„Es ist nun alles in Ordnung. Da gibt es nichts, wovor man Angst haben muss. Entspannen Sie sich."

„Ich kann dieses Spiel nicht mehr spielen! Es tut mir leid ... ich hab es versucht, ich weiß, dass ich stärker sein sollte ... ich kann es nicht länger ertragen, wenn du mich anfasst! Sei bitte nicht wütend mit mir!"

„Es ist alles in Ordnung", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. „Keiner wird Sie dafür tadeln. Sie haben nichts falsch gemacht."

„Aber ich hab sie im Stich gelassen", schluchzte sie, während sie von den letzten Fetzen der Realität im Stich gelassen wurde, und sie in ihrer eigenen Hölle zurück lies. „Ich muss sie lebendig durch diesen Krieg bringen, aber ich bin zu schwach! „Ich habe sie im Stich gelassen, Götter ich hab sie alle im Stich gelassen! Ich bin nichts weiter, als eine dreckige Hure und ich kann nicht mal das richtig machen!"

Plötzlich schien sich eine Idee in dem Chaos der Gedanken zu manifestieren und sie versuchte sich, halb durch die Feuerstelle unterstützt, aufzurichten.

„Aber Du würdest sie nicht verletzen Lucius?", flüsterte sie atemlos. Angst und die Notwendigkeit zu betrügen kämpften in ihrem Körper. „Ich kann wirklich nett sein, Lucius, ich kann dir Vergnügen bereiten, von dem du nicht einmal geträumt hast!" Große Tränen liefen ihr Gesicht herunter, aber sie bemerkte es nicht einmal. „Tu mit mir, was auch immer du willst, aber verletze bitte nicht die Anderen!"

Grauen überwältigte Severus, als sich ihre zitternden Finger nach ihm ausstreckten, um ihn ungeschickt zu streicheln, während ihr gesamter Körper in einer Grimasse des Verlangens verzerrt war. Er wich von ihr zurück, brachte so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sie beide.

Sie schien seine Gegenwart sofort zu vergessen.

Sie rutschte wieder auf den Boden zurück, während ihre Arme ihre an die Brust gezogenen Knie umschlangen und ihr Körper, in einem hilflosen Versuch sich zu beruhigen, vor- und zurückschwankte.

Sie nahm ihre Umwelt nun gar nicht mehr wahr. „Ich werde tun, was getan werden muss. ... Ich werde tun, was getan werden muss", flüsterte sie wieder.

Nie in seinem Leben, hatte er sich so hilflos gefühlt. Nicht einmal wenn er danebenstehen musste, wenn hilflose Muggel durch den Dunklen Lord gefoltert wurden. Nun folterte sie sich vor seinen Augen, bestrafte sich selbst für etwas, was er nicht nachvollziehen konnte und er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

„Du bist dumm", murmelte sie nun leidenschaftlich zu sich selbst. „Du bist einfach nur zu dumm! Dumme kleine Schlammblut-Hure Hermine!"

Gegen jedes bessere Urteil entschloss sich Severus, das zu beenden. Vorsichtig bewegte er sich näher. Ein Schritt nach dem Anderen. Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit den Raum zu durchqueren, aber sie schien das in ihrer Panik gar nicht zu bemerken. Erst, als er sich neben ihr niederließ, bemerkte sie seine Anwesenheit und begann wieder zu schreien. Die mitleiderregenden Schreie eines kleinen Tieres.

Er nahm sie an den Schultern, bevor sie von ihm weg kriechen konnte, und fing an sie leicht zu schütteln.

„Miss Granger", rief er. „Miss Granger hören sie mir zu."

Es schien nicht so, als hätte das einen Effekt auf sie und ihre Panik steigerte sich nur noch.

„Hermine", versuchte er noch einmal und hoffte darauf, dass der Gebrauch ihres Vornamens sie beruhigen würde. „Hermine, ich bin es, Professor Snape. Hören Sie auf meine Stimme! Niemand wird Sie verletzen, Sie sind sicher hier! Hören Sie mir zu Hermine?"

Langsam hörte sie auf zu kämpfen und drehte ihm ihren Kopf zu. Ihr Gesicht war immer noch eine Maske des Schmerzes und der Angst, aber etwas Vernunft schien in ihre Augen zurückgekehrt zu sein und sie erkannte ihn.

Zu seiner unmittelbaren Überraschung schien sein Anblick sie sofort zu entspannen. Ihre Lippen bluteten dort, wo sie sich drauf gebissen hatte. Sie versuchte zu sprechen, aber ihre Stimme war durch das Schreien rau und es bedurfte zwei Anläufe, um verständlich zu sein.

„Pro...Professor Snape", flüsterte sie. „Was ist geschehen?"

„Können sie sich nicht daran erinnern, Miss Granger?"

„Nein ... Sie erzählten mir etwas, nicht war? Und dann wurde alles schwarz. Es tut mir leid, das ich ihnen nicht zugehört habe", entschuldigte sich beunruhigt.

„Ich denke ich kann darauf verzichten, deswegen Hauspunkte abzuziehen", antwortete er trocken und, schockierenderweise, lachte sie darauf hin. „Sie waren am halluzinieren, Miss Granger. Sie haben mich für jemand anderen gehalten und sind in Panik geraten.

Wieder verfinsterte Angst ihr Gesicht. „Habe ich irgendetwas gesagt?" fragte sie.

Was versuchte sie zu verstecken, fragte sich Severus. Ihre Angst vor Lucius Malfoy? Den wirklichen Stand ihres Verstandes? Aber warum hatte sie ihm das nicht erzählt? Und wie passten die Bilder, die er in ihrem Verstand gesehen hatte, dort hinein? Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. Immerhin, sie war die cleverste Hexe, die er jemals unterrichtet hatte. Es war nicht unmöglich, das sie ...

„Nein", sagte er schließlich. „Nichts Verständliches jedenfalls. Aber sie sollten jetzt zurück in ihr Bett gehen. Es könnte jede Minute wieder anfangen."

Dazu nickte sie, und mit seiner Hilfe gelang es ihr, aufzustehen und es bis in ihr Bett zu schaffen. Falls sie bemerkt hatte, mit welcher Sorgfalt er die Laken über ihr ausbreitete, was viel mehr war, als was er während der letzten Tage gezeigt hatte, dann kommentierte sie es nicht.

„Da ist noch etwas, was ich ihnen sagen muss, Professor", murmelte sie, während sie gegen den Schlaf kämpfte, der sie zu übermannen drohte.

„Dann tun sie es, Miss Granger."

„Wenn es wieder so schlimm wird ... wenn ich anfange zu halluzinieren, dann müssen sie meine Hände ans Bett fesseln."

Er war sprachlos.

„Warum um alles in der Welt sollte ich so etwas tun?", fragte er sie.

„Weil ich stablose Magie beherrsche", sagte sie mit einem müden Flüstern. „Nicht soviel, wie sie Professor, aber da es gibt eine ganze Menge an Sprüchen, die ich hin bekomme. Es würde für sie und für mich zu gefährlich sein, mir die Kontrolle über meine Hände zu überlassen. Ich habe es bisher noch nicht geschafft das ohne meine Hände auszuführen", erklärte sie, und selbst in ihrem momentanen Zustand schien es sie zu ärgern.

Severus unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Eine Alleswisserin bis zum Ende, wie es aussah. Obwohl er wirklich hoffte, dass es nicht ihr Ende sein würde.

Aber sie hatte absolut recht. Nicht nur konnte ihre unkontrollierte Magie Schaden und Chaos verursachen, sie konnte sich sogar selbst töten, wenn sie die Magie auf ihren eigenen Körper richtete. Die Überreste des Thanalos in ihrem Blut würden die Magie aufsaugen, bis eine ausgetrocknete Schale alles war, was von ihr zurückblieb.

„Ein nützlicher Hinweis", antwortete er neutral. „Ich werde ihm Beachtung schenken. Schlafen sie nun."

Sie nickte schwach. Aber wieder trat ein verängstigter Ausdruck in ihre Augen, als er sich herumdrehte.

„Gehen sie nicht", flüsterte sie eindringlich. „Bitte."

Ihre Augen, dunkel von Erschöpfung, trafen seine. „Was macht ihnen eine solche Angst, Miss Granger?", fragte er sanft, während er sich auf den Rand ihres Bettes setzte.

„Ich bin nicht verängstigt", antwortete sie mit einer so ehrlichen Überraschung, das er

es als wahr angesehen hätte, wenn er sie nicht vor ein paar Minuten auf dem Flur herum kriechend gesehen hätte. Götter, sie war eine der besten Lügnerinnen, die er jemals gesehen hatte.

„Ich möchte im Moment nur nicht alleine sein."

Vor einer Stunde noch hätte er mit brodelndem Hohn reagiert, nun jedoch nickte er einfach.

„Ich werde nicht gehen", antwortet er. „Ich werde mir nur etwas zu arbeiten und einen Stuhl holen, Miss Granger."

Als er mit einem Stapel Aufsätze wieder kam, die darauf warteten, benotete zu werden, war sie schon in einen tiefen, unruhigen Schlaf gefallen.


	10. Night and Day

10. Night and Day

Severus hatte sich schon gedacht, dass es zu eine Art Routine werden würde, wenn auch zu einer Routine des Wahnsinns.

Eine Woche war seit Miss Grangers erstem Anfall mit Halluzinationen vergangen. Er erinnerte sich wage daran, dass er besorgt war, als sie ihn mit Malfoy verwechselt hatte und dass er bei dem Ausmaß an Angst und Panik, die sie gezeigt hatte, schockiert war.

Doch das war noch gar nichts im Vergleich dazu, was sie in den letzten sechs Tage durchgemacht hatte.

Nachdem sie an jenem Tag eingeschlafen war, hatte er es sich in einem Sessel an ihrem Bett gemütlich gemacht. Er hatte versucht zu lesen, war aber kläglich gescheitert. Severus war immer auf seine Fähigkeit, sich von allem, was ihn umgab zu distanzieren, stolz gewesen. Sich um etwas zu kümmern, sich Sorgen zu machen und Sachen die wirklich wichtig waren wegen kleiner bevorstehender Dinge zu vergessen, das war ein Fehler, den er nur einmal machen konnte. Die Todesser würden dafür sorgen, dass er keine Zeit für einen zweiten Versuch hatte.

Jahrelang war er ein Mann mit wenigen Schwächen gewesen. Er hatte sich strikt von allen anderen ferngehalten, hatte keiner Freundschaft oder Leidenschaft erlaubt, sich zu entwickeln. Aber als er in dem Sessel saß und ihr bloßes, ungeschütztes Gesicht beobachtete, bemerkte er dass ihn die letzten Monate hatten weich werden lassen.

Daraufhin hatte er geseufzt und sich dem Kamin zugewendet. Ein gewispertes Wort und die Flammen tanzten fröhlich. Er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, seinen Zauberstab zu verwenden. Er tat das selten innerhalb seiner Räume.

Aus einer seiner verborgenen Taschen holte er eine Handvoll Floh – Pulver hervor und warf es in die Flammen. „Büro des Schulleiters", sagte er deutlich und stieß seinen Kopf in die Flammen. Im Gegenteil zu dem, was er Miss Granger erzählt hatte, waren seine Feuerstellen zwar wirklich mit dem Flohnetzwerk verbunden, jedoch waren sie an ihn gebunden und wirkten nur einseitig. Keiner außer ihm konnte erfolgreich eine Verbindung aufbauen und keiner konnte seine Räumlichkeiten auf diese Art betreten. Die Verbindung war in hohem Maße illegal. Verborgen von einigen „magischen Verstrickungen", innerhalb der Mauern von Hogwarts, erdacht von Albus, als der Dunkle Lord vor einigen Jahren wieder aufgetaucht war.

„Albus", rief er, während er die Flammen sein Gesicht kitzeln fühlen konnte. „Auf ein Wort bitte."

Das Gesicht des alten Zauberers erschien in der Vorderfront des Kamins. Seine Augen waren besorgt und müde.

„Ja lieber Junge?", antwortete er ruhig. „Ich bin hier. Wie geht es Miss Granger?"

„Es hat angefangen. Sie halluziniert. Albus, du musst meine Unterrichtsstunden für die nächste Woche ausfallen lassen. Sie kann nicht alleine gelassen werden."

„Natürlich, Severus", etwas im Gesicht des alten Mannes hatte sich verändert. Sorge hatte die Runzeln und Sorgenfalten vertieft.

„Du weißt, dass du das nicht alleine machen musst?", fragte er. „Minerva und ich könnten dir helfen, wenn du … etwas Freizeit brauchst."

„Nein, Albus", knurrte Severus praktisch durch den Kamin. „Sie ist in meiner Verantwortung. Das hast du selbst gesagt. Ich werde das schaffen."

„Aber Severus, du weißt, dass ..."

„Ich muss gehen, Albus", schnitt ihn Severus ab. „Sie könnte aufgewacht sein. Ich werde dich morgen wieder kontaktieren.

Während er seinen Kopf zurückzog, bemerkte Severus, dass Miss Granger begonnen hatte, sich auf ihrem Bett zu bewegen und sich herumzuwälzen. Er eilte zurück zu seinem Platz an ihrer Seite, und als ob seine Anwesenheit sie beruhigt zu haben schien, lag sie wieder ruhig.

„Miss Granger", murmelte er in seiner seidigen Stimme. „Sie machen mich wirklich wahnsinnig."

Oh wie gerne wäre er sie los! Ihre Krankenschwester zu spielen, würde ihn nicht nur davon abhalten zu unterrichten, sondern ihn auch von der weiteren Forschung mit Remus, von seinen eigenen Projekten und von seinen Pflichten als Hauslehrer von Slytherin abhalten. Keine Spaziergänge draußen in der Herbstsonne, keine Mahlzeiten in der großen Halle, keine Treffen mit Minerva.

Aber sie aus seinen Augen zu lassen, würde das Risiko der Enttarnung bedeuten. In ihrer jetzigen Verfassung konnte Miss Granger ihre übliche Kontrolle und Disziplin nicht ausüben und er würde es Albus nicht erlauben zu wissen, was er, Severus, wusste. Obwohl er sich nicht mehr sicher war, was er überhaupt von Miss Granger wusste. Er war sich über nichts mehr sicher.

_Und sie würde es hassen in so einem Zustand gesehen zu werden_, flüsterte eine innere Stimme. Er schnaubte irritiert und verbannte diesen Gedanken in die hinterste Ecke seines Verstandes.

Es waren Stunden vergangen, bis sie wieder aufwachte. Stunden der Albträume, der geflüsterten Bitten, der ruhelosen Bewegungen und lautlosen Schluchzer.

Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, enthielten sie einen anderen Ausdruck, eine ungesunde Helligkeit.

„Ich habe nachgedacht", verkündete sie langsam. Gier und Nervosität vibrierten in ihrer Stimme. „Es ist besser für uns beide, wenn wir das Ganze hier beenden. Sie können mir den Trank geben! Ich verspreche, dass ich es Dumbledore nicht erzählen werde. Wir können so tun, als wäre ich auf Entzug. Ich könnte in meinen Räumen bleiben und würde sie nicht stören."

Severus hatte darauf gewartet. Aber er musste sich immer noch darauf vorbereiten, was nun mit Sicherheit auf ihn zukam.

„Nein, Miss Granger", antwortete er kühl. „Das ist keine Option."

„Aber es macht keinen Unterschied für Sie, Professor!", argumentierte sie hitzig. „Sie wären Ihrer Verantwortung entbunden. Denken Sie mal darüber nach! Es kann Ihnen egal sein, ob ich lebe oder sterbe. Ich habe Sie verraten! Sie müssen mich dafür hassen, warum also sollten Sie sich mit mir rumplagen? Geben Sie mir den Trank! Es ist der beste Weg!"

„Nein und ich werde diesem Unsinn nicht mehr länger zuhören. Es ist die Sucht, die aus Ihnen spricht, nicht Sie."

Sie setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf und traf seinen eisigen Blick mit ihren entschlossenen Augen.

„Sie werden mir den Trank geben!"

„Nein, Miss Granger und das ist mein letztes Wort."

Mit einem Schrei, mehr dem einer Katze, warf sie sich selbst an ihn. Ihr gemeinsames Gewicht veranlasste den Sessel nach hinten überzukippen und Severus machte die unschöne Erfahrung hilflos, mit in die Luft zeigenden Beinen auf seinem Rücken zu liegen und eine beißende und kratzende Hermine Granger auf seinem Schoß zu haben.

Er fluchte, als einer ihrer Fingernägel eine brennende Linie über sein Gesicht zog.

„Ich werde Sie umbringen!", schrie sie. „Geben Sie mir den Trank! Geben Sie ihn mir!"

Mit einem ärgerlichen Knurren griff er ihre Handgelenke und hielt sie beide in seiner linke Hand. Die raue Behandlung würde Blutergüsse zur Folge haben, aber darum kümmerte er sich im Moment nicht. Mit einem eher plumpen Manöver gelang es ihm zurück auf die Füße zu kommen und das kämpfende, schreiende Mädchen wieder zurück auf den Rücken zu werfen.

„Ich finde es furchtbar, das tun zu müssen, Miss Granger", erklärte er, während er seinen Zauberstab mit der rechten zog. „Aber Sie lassen mir keine andere Wahl. Es ist zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit."

Schnell sprach er den Erstarrungszauber, der sie unfähig machte, auch nur ein Körperteil zu bewegen. Nur ihre Augen bewegten sich wie wild von seinem Gesicht zu seinem Zauberstab. Der Zorn in ihnen wurde rapide durch Panik ersetzt. Mit einem weiteren Schlenker seines Zauberstabes beschwor er vier Ledermanschetten, die am Bett in der Nähe ihrer Hände und Füße befestigt waren. Vorsichtig band er sie an das Bett, während er den Horror in ihrem Gesicht aufsteigen sah.

„Nein", hörte er sie wimmern. „Bitte tun Sie das nicht! Ich kann nicht ..."

„Sie haben mich selbst gewarnt, Miss Granger", erklärte er müde. „Ich kann nicht riskieren, dass Sie sich selbst verletzen."

„Bitte! Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich gehorchen werde! Ich werde keinen Widerstand leisten ... Sie können mit mir machen, was sie wollen, Professor", bettelte sie. „Was immer Sie wollen! Nur machen Sie mich los und geben Sie mir den Trank!"

„Das steht nicht zur Debatte, Miss Granger", erklärte er. „Kämpfen Sie nicht, dann werden die Manschetten Sie nicht verletzen. Aber sie werden nicht entfernt werden, bis Sie nicht wieder einigermaßen bei Verstand sind."

„Neeiiiiiin!", mit dem letzten bisschen Kraft, das sie besaß, riss das Mädchen an den Manschetten, und benutzte ihr gesamtes Körpergewicht, um gegen sie zu kämpfen, aber es hatte keinen Zweck.

Langsam kehrte Severus zu seinem Sessel zurück, stellte ihn zu der Stelle am Bett zurück und ließ sich nieder.

Er hatte sie die fünf Tage kaum verlassen. Beobachtete den Kampf gegen den Trank, gegen die Manschetten und gegen ihre eigene Verwirrung. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis die Albträume zurückkehrten und mit ihnen verschwand ihr Sinn für die reale Welt.

Manchmal hielt sie sich für eine Gefangene, manchmal verwechselte sie ihn mit einem Todesser und versuchte mitzuspielen und manchmal dachte sie aber auch sie hätten ihr Geheimnis aufgedeckt. Sie flehte ihn um Gnade an, um Rettung und um den Tod. Eigenartigerweise schienen sich diese drei Dinge für sie nicht zu unterscheiden.

Es war gut, dass kein Ton den Raum verlassen konnte, sinnierte er nun, während er langsam seinen Nachmittagstee trank und ihr blasses schwitzendes Gesicht untersuchte. Ansonsten wäre er sicher wegen Folter und Mord verhaftet worden. Sie hatte geschrien und geschrien, solange bis ihre Stimme nichts mehr weiter war, als ein raues Flüstern. Und immer noch hatte sie weiter geschrien. Ihre Schreie nichts mehr, als ein tonloser, verzerrter Mund, mit weit geöffneten, blutenden Lippen.

Er konnte ihr nichts gegen die Schmerzen geben. Weder gegen den physischen Schmerz, der ihren Körper, so wie eine Maschine mit Fehlfunktion, zucken und krampfen ließ, noch gegen den psychischen Schmerz, der ihr den Verstand Trank, den er aus Kräutern oder nicht magischen Zutaten hätte brauen können, wäre stark genug, um ihre Symptome zu lindern und die magischen würden sie noch schneller töten, als der Entzug an sich.

Er konnte ihr nicht helfen. Er konnte sie im Kampf gegen die Überreste des Tranks in ihrem Körper nicht unterstützen. Aber er konnte sich auch nicht dazu bringen, sie zu verlassen.

Seit er sie an das Bett gebunden hatte, war sie vollständig auf ihn angewiesen. Er konnte sie nicht alleine lassen.

So hatte er für Stunden an ihrem Bett gesessen und sie angeschaut, während er den Schweiß von ihrem Gesicht wischte, heilende Salbe auf ihren wunden Handgelenken, die sich in den Manschetten wanden, verteilte und die ganze Zeit darüber nachdachte, was das Mysterium Hermine Granger war, in der Hoffnung, dass sie das überleben würde, was für ihn eine lebende Hölle war.

Für einige wenige Momente legte sie ihre Verwirrtheit ab. Er sah von dem Buch auf, das er gerade las, und sah in ihre Augen sein, die ihn beobachten, während ihr Mund versuchte, Wörter zu formen. Er informierte sie, welcher Tag war und wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Immer fragte sie ihn mit kleiner verängstigter Stimme, ob sie „etwas" gesagt hätte. Sie fragte nach nichts anderem.

Sie schien nichts so sehr zu fürchten, als ihre Kontrolle zu verlieren und die Geheimnisse zu enthüllen, die er nicht kennen sollte. Und so log er sie an. Er sagte ihr nicht, dass sie um Hilfe gerufen hatte, dass ihm ihre Träume mehr über ihr Leiden erzählt hatten, als ihr wacher Verstand es je wagen würde.

Dass sie ihn wieder einmal völlig durcheinandergebracht hatte. Er wusste nicht länger, was er mit ihr machen sollte. Wie er sie beurteilen sollte. Die Zweifel, die ihn letzte Woche erfasst hatten waren in ihm gewachsen. Irgendetwas war nicht richtig an den Bildern, die er in ihrem Verstand gesehen hatte. Sie passten nicht. Nicht mit den Dingen, die ihre Halluzinationen und ihre Albträume offenbart hatten.

Wenn er ehrlich genug war, sich seine Gedanken einzugestehen und auszusprechen, auch nicht zu der Hermine Granger, die er über die Jahre kennen- und respektieren gelernt hatte.

Sicher, sie war eine Schülerin, eine Gryffindor und Freundin eines des unausstehlichsten Idiotenpaares, das er je das Unglück hatte, unterrichten zu müssen, aber ihr Verstand war scharf und strahlend. Ihre Tapferkeit hatte ihn mehr als einmal überrascht. Und sie hatte immer Aufmerksamkeit und Sanftheit gegenüber anderen Menschen gezeigt, was selten unter jungen Mädchen in ihrem Alter war.

Gerechtigkeit und Fairness, diese Zwei schienen während der letzten Jahre ihre treibenden Impulse gewesen zu sein. Natürlich hatte er sich über ihr komische B. Elfe R. lustig gemacht, gemeinsam mit den meisten Slytherin, aber auf eine pfiffige, komische Art hatte sie auf etwas aufmerksam gemacht.

Sie war niemand, der einfach aufgab. Egal ob es Menschen, oder eher abstrakte Ziele betraf. Zum Beispiel war sie ihm nie mit dem Hass und der Abscheu begegnet, den ihre Freunde so überdeutlich zur Schau stellten. Er hatte ihr Leben mehr als einmal zur Hölle gemacht und trotzdem zeigte sie ihm gegenüber dieselbe höfliche Akzeptanz, wie Professor Flitwick, der einer der meist geliebten Lehrer der Schule war.

Aber das war nicht der Beweis für irgendetwas. Tom Riddle selbst war in seiner Schulzeit nicht anders als Hermine Granger gewesen. Er schnitt immer am besten ab und unterwarf sich immer minutiös den Schulregeln, während er leidenschaftlich arbeite und lernte. Er hatte Respekt gezeigt. Selbst Bewunderung gegenüber den Professoren, die er heimlich verabscheut hatte. Niemand hatte nur ein Gesicht.

Keine Person konnte vollständig von Anderen gekannt werden. Hölle, die meisten Menschen kannten nicht einmal sich selbst!

Da war eine Dunkelheit in der Seele, ein lauernder Teufel, der sich in den Schatten versteckte und nie vom äußeren Umfeld erkannt werden konnte. Es war eine tiefe Freude, jeden um sich herum in die Irre zu führen. Ein Gefühl der Überlegenheit und Kraft, die mit der Täuschung und dem Betrug kam, die stärker war als jedes Gefühl der Loyalität oder der Freundschaft. Severus kannte es gut genug. Er hatte die Süße dieser Gefühle gekostet. Und vielleicht hatte Miss Granger das auch gekostet und beschlossen den Becher bis auf den letzten Tropfen zu leer zu trinken.

Aber er hatte Todesser gesehen, die sich unter den gleichen Ängsten wanden, die nun Miss Granger ergriffen hatte. Verwundete oder sterbende Männer und Frauen, die ihr ganzes Leben lang Monster waren, gnadenlos, grausam und entzückt von Gewalttätigkeit.

Er hatte zugesehen, wie diese Todesser plötzlich, wie kleine Kinder, weinten und alles was sie getan hatten bereuten, da sie die Rache ihrer Opfer fürchteten. Er hatte Lucius Malfoy einmal nach einer besonders blutigen Festivität gesehen, die allen einen großen Zoll abverlangt hatte. Lucius hatte sich zu der Zeit nicht wie ein Monster benommen. Nur wie ein müder Mann, der zu viel gesehen hatte und von ihrem Terror gejagt wurde.

Er war sicher, dass er die Gefühle, die mit den Bildern kamen, nicht fehlinterpretiert haben konnte. Sie waren viel zu klar, viel zu unmissverständlich dafür. Sie hatte wirklich triumphiert, hatte tiefen, ehrlichen Hass für ihre „Schulfreunde" empfunden. Ihre Lust und ihre Freude hatten sich weitaus realer angefühlt, als alles, was er die letzten Jahre empfunden hatte. Ihre Erregung war tief und wild gewesen.

Falls das nicht ihre wahren Gefühle waren, gab es nur einen Weg das zu erklären – sie musste sie absichtlich implantiert haben. Aber um solch scharfe Bilder zu erzeugen, Gefühle von einer solch realen Intensität, musste sie eine Meister- Occlumentikerin sein.

Doch es gab keine Möglichkeit, wie sie das erlernt haben könnte. Keiner hatte sie unterrichtet, da war er sich sicher. Nur zwei Personen in Hogwarts besaßen die Fähigkeit für Occlumentik und Legilimentik. Er selbst und Dumbledore.

Albus hätte ihn darüber informiert, da er genau wusste, wie es wichtig war, den Überblick über alle Occlumentiker in der Zauberwelt zu behalten und er selbst hatte sie sicher nicht unterrichtet. Daran hätte er sich ganz bestimmt erinnert.

Was ihn wieder zu seiner ursprünglichen Frage zurück brachte über die er die letzten Tage gebrütet hatte - Sollte er seinen Legilimentik- Fähigkeiten vertrauen, oder der Wahrheit, die in ihrem Wahnsinn lag?

--

Der Tag verging mit Warten und Nachdenken, seine fragenden Augen wichen nur von ihrer Seite, wenn er sie verließ, um ins Bad zu gehen, oder etwas zu essen. Er bemerkte nicht, dass es Nacht wurde. Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass das plötzliche Geräusch von Miss Granger ihn ruckartig zusammenfahren ließ.

„Es ist so dunkel", flüsterte sie, verloren und verängstigt wie ein kleines Kind.

„Lassen Sie mich die Kerzen anmachen", antwortete er schnell und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

„Professor!" Sie riss ihre Augen weit auf und Sorge verdunkelte ihre Stimme. „Haben die Sie auch gefangen? Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich die Einzige ..."

„Niemand hat uns gefangen, Miss Granger", versuchte er sie zu überzeugen, obwohl er wusste, dass es umsonst war. Sie hatten es nun schon so oft durchgemacht, dass er die routiniert die Antworten auswendig kannte. „Sie sind in meinen Räumen, sicher und gesund."

„Das ist das, was sie uns glauben machen wollen", antwortete sie bitter. „Und in dem Moment, in dem du dich sicher fühlst, kriegen sie dich. Es ist immer so - einen Moment der Sorglosigkeit und alles ist verloren."

Unwillig stimmte er ihr zu. 'Immer wachsam!' zog ihn die Stimme von Moody auf.

„Sie werden Sie hier nicht fangen, Miss Granger. Das verspreche ich."

„Haben sie Ihnen das auch angetan?", fragte sie plötzlich, während ihre Augen sein Gesicht mit einem irren Blick fixierten. „Haben die Sie in den dunklen Raum gebracht?"

„Ich ... weiß nicht was Sie meinen", antwortete er kühl. „Sie sollten nun schlafen, Miss Granger. Sie müssen ihre Stärke behalten."

„Sie tun furchtbare Dinge im dunklen Raum", flüsterte sie, während ihre Augen schwer wurden. Sie kämpfte, um sie offen zu halten, aber ihre Aussprache wurde von dem sich nähernden Schlaf, immer schleppender. „Und man weiß nie, wann der Schlag kommt. Das ist das Schlimmste ..."

Sie döste wieder weg, bevor sie ihren Satz zu Ende bringen konnte. Aber Severus beobachtete sie eine halbe Stunde lang, bevor er endlich die Kerzen anzündete. Gerade so, als ob er erwartete, dass sie noch mehr sagen würde. Dann seufzte er erschöpft und kehrte zu seinem Buch zurück.

Wieder las er stundenlang. Seine Augen wurden müde und sein Rücken tat von der ungemütlichen Position im Sessel weh und dennoch ging er weder zu Bett, noch verwandelte er den Sessel in etwas Bequemeres. Er hatte während der letzten Tage sehr wenig geschlafen. Sicher, er hatte sich um das Mädchen zu kümmern. Er musste auf ihre Anfälle und Albträume vorbereitet sein.

Doch um ehrlich zu sein, schob er den Schlaf nicht nur zum Wohle des Mädchens auf, denn seine Träume waren in letzter Zeit auch nicht gerade angenehm.

Ihre Halluzinationen, ihre Albträume und gewimmerten Ängste hatten auch seine eigenen Erinnerungen zurückgerufen. Erinnerungen, die er weit in den tiefen Höhlen seines Verstandes versteckt hatte. Nun krochen sie aus den Schatten wie Monster, die versuchten Teile seines Bewusstseins, die er als seine „Sicherheitszonen" gesehen hatte, einzunehmen.

_Haben sie Sie in den dunklen Raum gebracht_?, flüsterte ihr Echo in seinem Verstand.

Er wusste, worüber sie gesprochen hatte. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut.

Er war eine Erfindung von Lucius, dieser „dunkle Raum". Gestaltet, um Feinde oder Todesser mit zu viel eigener Meinung in die Unterwürfigkeit zu zwingen. Er war eine Zelle, komplett abgeschottet von jeder Lichtquelle. Nur kalter, bloßer Stein. Kein Geräusch. Die Opfer wurden mit verbundenen Augen dorthin gebracht, nur damit sie keinen Unterschied erkennen konnten, wenn das Tuch vor ihren Augen entfernt wurde. Manche hatten geglaubt, dass sie blind geworden waren, aber manche hatten verstanden, was der Raum bezwecken sollte.

Schlau wie Miss Granger war konnte er sicher gehen, dass sie seinen Zweck sofort erkannt hatte. Die Gnade der Illusion geht nicht mit Intelligenz einher.

Es gab Öffnungen in der Wand. Diese befanden sich weit über den Köpfen der Gefangenen, damit sie diese nicht erreichen konnten. Öffnungen, von denen die Todesser die Gefangenen beobachten und ihren Zustand überprüfen konnten, ohne dass die zitternden Opfer sie bemerkten. Tage lang konnten in Isolation und Dunkelheit vergehen, bis der erste Schlag kam. Die Gefangenen tendierten dazu, in dem dunklen Raum jegliches Zeitgefühl zu verlieren.

Wenn die Gefangenen sich dann der Dunkelheit ergeben hatten, begannen sie. Irgendjemand, versteckt oben in der Öffnung, würde einen Fluch sprechen, der scheinbar von irgendwo aus dem Nichts kam. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, sich auf den Schmerzen vorzubereiten. Keine Möglichkeit den Effekt zu mildern.

Als Severus Augen vor Müdigkeit zufielen und sein Kopf zu einer Seite fiel, erinnerte er sich daran dort in der Dunkelheit zu stehen, während er auf den am Boden zusammengekrümmten Gefangenen herunterblickte. Ein Spruch hatte sein Sehvermögen verbessert und so konnte er ihn sogar durch die Dunkelheit sehen, die so schwer war, wie ein Laken aus dunklem Samt. Er sah die bittenden Hände, die in einem Flehen um Gnade, erhoben waren. Sah, wie die Angst das Gesicht zu etwas verzerrte, das kaum noch menschlich war.

Aber dann in einem Moment des Schocks und der Verwirrung realisierte Severus, dass der Gefangene in dem dunklen Raum dort unten dieses Mal kein Mann war. Eingerahmt von dreckigen, unordentlichen Locken, schauten die Augen von Hermine Granger zu ihm herauf und durchbohrten seine eigene Seele. Sie wusste, dass er da oben war.

Er sah sie unter den Sprüchen und Flüchen zittern, die ihr von den Öffnungen zugeworfen wurden. Doch sie wandte ihre Augen nicht ab. Ihr Blick war auf sein Gesicht fixiert. Sie sah ihn. Und sie wusste, dass das alles seine Schuld war.

Er knurrte. Seine Zähne waren zu einer Grimasse des Hasses gebleckt und er zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf sie. Der Schmerz traf sie in die Seite und mit einem Grunzen fiel sie hin. Da ihre Hände zusammengebunden waren, konnte sie den Sturz nicht verhindern und ihr Gesicht landete mit einem hörbaren Schlag auf dem kalten Stein. Er sah, wie das Blut ihre blasse Haut verdunkelte, beobachtete das verkrampfte Zucken ihres Körpers unter der Macht des Cruciatus. Und er lachte.

Lachte immer weiter und weiter. Das heisere Lachen wurde von dem Geräusch ihrer qualvollen Schreie übertönt ...

Mit einem qualvollen Schrei schreckte er auf und schnappte nach Luft. Es war nur ein Traum. Nur ein Traum. Sein stoßweiser Atem klang laut in seinen eigenen Ohren. Graues Licht erfüllte den Raum. Der Morgen graute über Hogwarts und er hatte nur geträumt. Er war nicht in dem dunklen Raum, er war sicher ...

Severus Blick fiel auf Miss Grangers Füße, die sicher von den Ledermanschetten umschlossen waren. Sein suchender Blick wanderte die ruhige Form ihres Körpers hoch, bis er auf einmal von zwei weit offenen, braunen Augen getroffen wurde, die ihn nervös beobachteten.

„Miss Granger", bemerkte er kurz. Seine Stimme immer noch rau vom Schlaf. „Wissen Sie, wer ich bin?"

„Eine seltsame Frage, Professor", antwortete sie. „War es so schlimm?"

Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er verstand, dass sie von ihrer Krankheit sprach. _Dumm_ ermahnte er sich. _Natürlich kann sie nicht wissen, wovon Du geträumt hast! Sie weiß wahrscheinlich nicht einmal, dass Du einen Albtraum hattest. _

„Schlimmer. Wie fühlen Sie sich jetzt?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn und dachte für einen Moment nach. „Ausgelaugt", sagte sie dann. „Und zerbrechlich. Wie ein Herbstblatt."

„Nun, wenn sie in der Lage sind, poetische Metaphern zu formulieren, müssen Sie sich besser fühlen", antwortete er trocken und sah, wie sich ihre Augenbrauen vor Überraschung hoben. Sicherlich, sie hatte keinen Witz von ihm erwartet.

„Habe ich mich seltsam benommen ...? Komische Dinge erzählt? Halluziniert?" fragte sie zögerlich, aber irgendetwas in der Art, wie sich ihre Hände in den Manschetten drehten, zuckten und verdrehten, sagte ihm, wie wichtig die Antwort für sie war.

„Sie haben versucht mich umzubringen, um an den Trank zu kommen", sagte er. „Deshalb musste ich Ihnen die Ledermanschetten anlegen. Lassen Sie sie mich losbinden."

Das tut mir leid, Professor", lächelte sie schwach, aber dann schlich sie die Nervosität wieder in ihre Augen. „Denken sie, dass das nun sicher ist?"

Er hatte schon einen Diagnosespruch gesprochen und zum ersten Mal seit zwei Wochen waren die Resultate für ihn zufriedenstellend.

„Ich habe das Ende der Entzugserscheinungen jetzt schon seit zwei Tagen erwartet," erklärte er. „Ihre Ergebnisse bestätigen meine Hypothese, dass Sie das Schlimmste überstanden haben. Die Halluzinationen und das Fieber sollten nun ein Ende haben. Dennoch werden Sie noch für einige Zeit schwach sein. Ihre Magie braucht noch Zeit, um zu Ihnen zurückzukehren und Sie dürfen Sich nicht überanstrengen, solange sie noch nicht wieder soweit sind.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes verschwanden die Manschetten und sie seufzte vor Erleichterung. Sie setzte sich langsam auf und massierte ihre Handgelenke. Dunkelblaue Flecke und Reste von getrocknetem Blut zeigten, wo sie gegen die Einschränkung gekämpft hatte.

„Sie sehen müde aus", sagte sie plötzlich und erwischte ihn wiedereinmal unvorbereitet. „Wovon haben Sie geträumt?"

Von der Aufrichtigkeit ihrer Frage schockiert, traf sein Blick ihre Augen. Dunkel vor Müdigkeit und Schmerz und da wusste Severus, dass sie es wusste.

„Das geht Sie nichts an, Miss Granger", knurrte er, wütend, dass sie genug mitbekommen hatte, um seinen Albtraum richtig zu deuten. „Ihre Neugier und ihre schlechten Manieren sind hier nicht erwünscht."

Sie zuckte zusammen, als ob er sie geschlagen hätte und er verfluchte seinen Selbstschutz, der Grund für seine harschen Worte war.

„Wenn Sie sich gut genug fühlen, sollten sie vielleicht einen Ausflug in das Badezimmer in Betracht ziehen, Miss Granger. Ein warmes Bad könnte ihnen gut tun."

Sie nickte lautlos. Sie bewegte sich mit der Gebrechlichkeit einer alten Frau, platzierte vorsichtig ihre Füße auf dem Boden und kämpfte darum sich aufzurichten. In einem Herzschlag war er bei ihr, half ihr sanft auf und bot ihr einen warmen Morgenmantel an, den sie dankbar, aber mit einem skeptischen Blick, annahm. Sicherlich erwartete sie eine Gemeinheit von ihm, aber er blieb still, während er sie hinüber zur Badezimmertür brachte.

„Schaffen Sie es?", fragte er sie neutral. Die Idee das ihr Professor Snape in ein warmes Bad helfen würde schien sie ziemlich zu schockieren und sie nickte energisch. Trotzdem waren ihre Schritte tollpatschig und unsicher und sie musste sich einen Moment am Türrahmen ausruhen, bevor sie es schaffte, die Badezimmertür hinter sich zu schließen.

Einen Moment lang wartete er, ob sie wieder erscheinen, oder um Hilfe rufen würde, dann ging er zu ihrem Wandschrank und begann, nach einem frischen Pyjama zu suchen.

Aber ein erstickter Schrei aus dem Badezimmer heraus ließ ihn herumwirbeln und den Raum in wenigen Schritten durchqueren. Er riss die Tür auf und fand sie auf dem Boden liegend. Sie atmete heftig und ihr Gesicht war beinahe so weiß, wie die Badezimmerfliesen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er und kauerte sich neben sie. „Kommen Sie, lassen sie mich Ihnen aufhelfen."

„Es war nichts, Professor", lehnte sie schwach ab. „Ich bin nur ohnmächtig geworden, oder so etwas in der Art. Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Sie belästigt habe. Ich kann das wirklich alleine schaffen!"

Sie wendete ihre Augen ab, kämpfte so sehr sie konnte, alleine aufzustehen. _Sie hat Angst, dass ich ihr wieder Vorhaltungen mache_, bemerkte er betroffen.

Doch die verletzende Bemerkung kam nicht. Anstelle dessen fühlte sie zwei Arme in ihrer Achselhöhle, die ihr sanft auf und über die Seite die Badewanne halfen.

„Setzten Sie sich erstmal für einen Moment hin", riet er ihr, während er den Raum verließ und nach einer Sekunde mit dem Pyjama zurück kam. „Ich habe Ihnen Kleidung zum Wechseln mitgebracht. Nehmen Sie sich Ihre Zeit. Sie haben das Bett seit fast einer Woche nicht verlassen."

Pure Fassungslosigkeit war über ihr ganzes Gesicht geschrieben, als sie ihn vor Überraschung einen Moment lang sprachlos anstarrte. Dann riss sie sich sichtbar zusammen und nickte.

„Danke vielmals, Professor", antwortete sie schließlich. „Wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht, könnten sie in der Zwischenzeit Professor Dumbledore benachrichtigen. Nun da das Schlimmste vorbei ist, könnte ich einfach in ein Gästezimmer umziehen, und Sie nicht weiter belästigen ..."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein", schnitt der er kurz hinein und bewegte sich wieder hinüber zur Tür. „Sie werden so lange hier bleiben, wie Ihre Genesung eben dauert."

„Aber Professor, ich dachte Sie wollten, dass ich gehe ..."

„Ruhen Sie sich aus, Miss Granger. Ruhen Sie sich aus und heilen Sie. Wir werden später reden", und damit schloss Severus Snape die Badezimmertür und ließ eine sehr verwirrte Hermine zurück, die hinter ihm herstarrte, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen.


	11. The Heard of Darkness Part II

**AN der Autorin des Originals für das folgende Kapitel:**Sie warnt, das das Kapitel etwas heftiger wird und das das R hier wohl verdient ist. Falls Gewalt oder halb grafische Darstellung von Vergewaltigung zu viel für Euch ist, dann wendet Euch hiervon ab! Und das selbe gilt, wenn ihr noch nicht volljährig seid!

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.K. Rowling, außer vielleicht der Handlung. Die gehört der Autorin der hier übersetzten Geschichte.

11.The Heart of Darkness Part II

Nun was zur Hölle war das?, fragte sich Hermine selbst, als sie auf dem Rand der Wanne saß, immer noch schwindelig von ihrem Fall und dem folgenden Schock.

Er war nett zu ihr gewesen! Snape, der über die letzte Woche jede Chance genutzt hatte sie zu kränken, sie zu verletzen, zu demütigen, hatte mindestens hundert gute Gelegenheiten für seine beißenden Kommentare verpasst. Er hatte versucht ihr zu helfen, sie zu trösten. Götter, er schien sich wirklich um ihr Wohlbefinden zu sorgen!

Das waren keine guten Nachrichten. Überhaupt nicht gut.

Gegen den Impuls wieder weg zu dämmern ankämpfend, kam Hermine langsam wieder auf die Beine und stellte das Wasser an. Dann begann sie den mühsamen Prozess sich selbst auszuziehen.

Götter!, fluchte sie vor sich hin, wenn das so ist, wie sich meine Großmutter in ihren Neunzigern fühlte, dann kann ich verstehen, warum sie immer eine so schlechte Laune hatte!

Jeder Muskel in ihrem Körper tat weh. Jede Bewegung wurde von einem schmerzhaften Protest ihrer Glieder quittiert.

Sie fühlte sich schon wieder benommen, obwohl sie doch erst eine Minute auf den Beinen war.

Aber wenigstens musste sie nicht mehr vorgeben, das es ihr gut ging, während sie mit den anderen Gryffindors zu Kräuterkunde herunter ging. Sie hatte das vorher getan, die ganze Zeit darum betend, dass sie nicht vor ihren Freunden in Ohnmacht fallen würde. Offiziell krank zu sein, hatte seine Vorteile.

Vorsichtig, damit sie nicht ausrutschte und sich den Schädel auf dem Marmor brach, trat Hermine in die Badewanne und ließ sich selber von dem heißen, wundervoll riechenden Wasser einhüllen.

Anders als in ihrer Schulsprecherinnen Badewanne wo sie sich ihren Duft selber auswählen musste, war diese Wanne verzaubert die Bedürfnisse des Benutzers zu spüren.

In Hermines Fall, hatte sie offenbar beschlossen, das Entspannung genau das war, was sie momentan am nötigsten brauchte.

Langsam fühlte sie wie die Essenzen der Kräuter und Gewürze ihre verkrampften Muskeln beruhigten und sie atmete mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Unendlichen Dank zu demjenigen, der diese Badewanne erfunden hatte! Nachdem sie einfach die Wärme und den Geruch für eine Weile genossen hatte, wandte sie zögerlich die Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem Körper zu.

Nach der Woche des Kampfes gegen seine Ansprüche, fühlte sie sich wie ein Fremder in ihm. Für eine lange Zeit nun war er für sie nur eine Quelle der Schmerzen und des Leides gewesen. Ein Produkt, das sie zu ihrem besten Vorteil verkaufen konnte. Ein Fluch den sie zu ertragen hatte.

Sie hatte zu viel Gewicht verloren, realisierte sie kritisch, als sie ihre Hände schrubbte, einseifte, und abspülte. Sie würde so viel wie möglich über die nächste Woche essen. Lucius mochte seine Spielzeuge gut genährt. Er würde nicht erfreut sein, wenn er sie so sähe.

Sie tunkte ihren Kopf unter Wasser, um ihr Haar nass zu machen, dann wählte sie ein Shampoo und begann ihre Kopfhaut zu massieren, während ihre Gedanken wieder zu Snapes seltsamen Verhalten wanderten.

Wenn er aufgehört hatte sie als eine Missgeburt zu behandeln, dann hieß das, das etwas seine Meinung geändert hatte. Sie zweifelte ernsthaft daran, das der Schulleiter, Professor McGonagall oder Draco diesen Sinneswandel hervorgerufen hatten. Nicht mit einem so starrsinnigen Mann wie es Snape einer war.

Was meinte, das irgendetwas während der letzten Woche geschehen war, etwas was drastisch genug war, um seine offene Abscheu in unsichere Höflichkeit zu verwandeln.

Mist! Ihr musste etwas herausgerutscht sein!

Jeder Zeit, als sie wieder aus der Verrücktheit ihrer Träume hervor gekommen war, hatte sie ihn gefragt, ob sie etwas gesagt hatte. Seine Antworten hatten sie immer beruhigt und sie hatte gehofft, das sie sich irgendwie davon abgehalten hatte zu viele Informationen preiszugeben. Aber er war jahrelang ein Spion gewesen, wichtige Informationen behandelnd und verdrehend, als sie noch nicht einmal geboren war, zum Wohl der Göttin! Sie konnte nicht ein Wort glauben, das er sagte. Er war so gut in dem Spiel, wie sie es war, wenn nicht sogar noch besser.

Aber wenn er den Bildern in ihrem Geist nicht traute... Sie hob die Hände an ihre Augen und sah, dass diese schlimm zitterten. Nun musste sie noch vorsichtiger sein als vorher. Während er geglaubt hatte ihre Motive zu kennen, durch ihre Maske sehen zu können, war sie relativ sicher, wenn auch nicht besonders komfortabel gewesen. Aber wenn Snape nun vermutete, das mehr hinter ihren Aktionen stand, als er angenommen hatte, dann würde er den langen Weg gehen, um heraus zu finden, was es war. Und das konnte sie nicht erlauben.

Er muss es niemals wissen, schwor sie sich selber, Scham errötete ihre Wangen, bei dem Gedanken, das Snape es herausfinden könnte... Ich muss meine Schutzschilde nicht herunter lassen! Ich muss vorsichtig planen.

Aber das planen würde nicht funktionieren. Ihr verstand war in einem Aufruhr von Gedanken und Ängsten, Erinnerungen und Bildern, und alles was sie tun konnte, um nicht in Panik zu geraten, war sich auf ihr Haar zu konzentrieren, es zwei, drei mal zu waschen bis all der Schweiß und Dreck aus ihm verschwunden war, und sie beruhigte sich genug, um aus der Badewanne zu steigen, und sich mit einem weichen Handtuch abzutrocknen.

Sie hätte es geliebt einen Rasierspruch auf ihre Achseln und ihre Beine anzuwenden, oder ihr Haar magisch zu trocknen, aber ihr Zauberstab war immer noch im Besitz von Snape, und sie wagte es so früh noch nicht stablose Magie anzuwenden.

Die frische Baumwolle ihres Pyjamas fühlte sich wundervoll auf ihrer Haut an., aber sie zitterte von Müdigkeit, als sie die Badezimmertür öffnete und zurück in ihren Raum trat.

Jemand hatte die Bettwäsche gewechselt, und eine Tablett mit Essen auf dem Nachttisch platziert. Die großen Fenster waren weit offen, und frische Luft streichelte ihr Gesicht. Ein sanftes Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht, als sie zurück ins Bett kletterte und ihre Bettdecke um sich herum arrangierte. In einer Art fühlte es sich gut an am Leben zu sein.

Das Tablett beinhaltete eine Schüssel cremiger Suppe und krossem warmem Brot. Sie merkte erst wie hungrig sie gewesen war, als nichts mehr von ihrer Mahlzeit übrig war, außer ein paar Krumen. Vorsichtig stellte sie das Tablett zurück auf den Nachttisch und streckte sich in ihrem Bett aus.

Ich sollte eine Eule an Draco schicken, sinnierte sie, während ihre Augen gegen ihren Willen zufielen, um herauszufinden, was geschehen ist, während ich ausgeknockt war.

Bevor sie diesen Gedanken überhaupt beenden konnte hatte der Schlaf sie auch schon wieder in seinen tiefen, dunklen Bauch gezogen. Für einmal warteten dort keine Albträume auf sie, nur Stille, Frieden und Ruhe

--

Sie wachte langsam auf. Ihre Gedanken drifteten ziellos über die Vorkommnisse der letzten Wochen. Es war nur ein Atemzug, eine Moment der Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Aber sie musste sich früher oder später auf die Jagt vorbereiten.

Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen, freute sich, das sie warm, ganz und ohne Schmerzen war. Aber als ihre Augen auf den Armsessel neben ihrem Bett fielen, versteifte sich ihr Körper alarmiert. Snape war in seinem Armsessel am sitzen, las einen Stapel Papiere und markierte gelegentlich eine Zeile in seiner fließenden rot- gefärbten Handschrift. Ohne Zweifel würde ein Schüler über diese Kommentare in Tränen ausbrechen.

Sie fühlte sich verletzlich und nackt als sie realisierte, das er über ihren Schlaf gewacht hatte.

Hermine musste wohl, ohne das sie es selber gemerkt hatte ein Geräusch gemacht haben, denn er hob plötzlich seinen Kopf von den Papieren und seine Augen verbanden sich mit ihren, offen und ungeschützt, da er nicht erwartet hatte, das sie wach war. Was sie in diesen schwarzen Körpern sah lies sie erschauern. Besorgnis, Angst und Zweifel. Er war sicher etwas am vermuten.

„Wie fühlen sie sich Miss Granger?", fragte er ruhig und seine Stimme beinhaltete nichts von ihrer sonstigen Bösartigkeit, „Ich hoffe Sie haben gut geschlafen."

„Sehr gut sogar, Professor", antwortete sie ruhig, „Ich fühle mich auf jeden Fall viel besser. Es wird nicht Nötig sein noch länger über mich zu wachen.

Er reagierte nicht auf ihre implizierte Forderung, sondern verließ den Raum und kam einige Momente später mit einem weiteren Tablett, welches wiederum Suppe, Brot und Tee enthielt.

„Sie sollten so viel essen, wie es Ihnen möglich ist", riet er ihr, „Sie haben über die letzten vierzehn Tage Gewicht verloren".

„Soviel habe ich auch schon gemerkt", antwortete sie, mit auf die Mahlzeit gerichteten Augen. Götter sie war hungrig!

Er ließ sie ihre Schüssel reinigen, ohne einen Kommentar über ihre Essgewohnheiten oder ihren Appetit zu verlieren. Noch ein schlechtes Zeichen, aber da war nichts, was sie tun konnte. Sie konnte ihn ja nicht darum bitten, sie ein bisschen zu kränken, weil sie sich dann besser fühlte.

Schweigen erfüllte den Raum, als er sie von dem Tablett befreite und sie eifrig seine Augen mied und stattdessen auf ihre gefalteten Finger starrte.

„Ich habe ihnen etwas zu lesen mitgebracht", verkündete er schließlich und ihr Kopf schoss überrascht hoch, „Sie sollten einen weiteren Tag im Bett verbringen bevor sie vielleicht versuchen können etwas länger aufbleiben zu können. Ich dachte dass sie mich morgen Abend eventuell zum Abendessen in meiner Bibliothek treffen könnten. Sie könnten dort den Tag verbringen. Es muss sie langweilen nichts in diesem Raum zu sehen.

„Der Raum ist schon in Ordnung", antwortete sie vorsichtig, aber als sie sah, wie er sich bei ihrer Absage versteifte, fügte sie hastig hinzu, „Aber ich werde sie morgen treffen. Vielen dank für das Angebot".

„Das ist nichts, Miss Granger. Rufen Sie mich, wenn Sie irgendetwas brauchen. Ich werde in Hörweite sein".

Erst als er den Raum verlassen und die Tür geschlossen hatte dachte sie daran das Buch anzuschauen, das er bei ihr gelassen hatte. Es war ein dünnes, schmales, Leder gebundenes Exemplar. „Die Kunst des Krieges", von Sun Tse sagte der Titel aus.

Gegen ihre Vorsätze, zog das Buch sie in seinen Bann. Sun Tse musste zu seiner Zeit ein militärisches Genie gewesen sein, grübelte sie als sie seine Anweisungen für Generäle und Prinzen lass, geschrieben zweieinhalb tausend Jahre vor ihrer Geburt.

Betreffend der Kriegsführung war er genau so pragmatisch wie sie es innerhalb der letzten paar Monate geworden war, favorisierte Kriege, die gewonnen worden waren, ohne ein Schwert gezogen zu haben, oder Kriege des Geistes als die die mit Armeen gekämpft wurden. Aber es war das letzte Kapitel von dieser „Kunst", welchen sie immer und immer wieder las, und es war fast so, als ob Severus Snape durch die Worte des alten Chinesen sprach.

„_Dein überlebender Spion muss von überragendem Intellekt sein, aber mit der äußeren Erscheinung eines Narren, mit schäbigem Aussehen, aber mit einem willen aus Stahl. Er muss energiegeladen, ausdauernd, stark und couragiert sein: gut an alle Arten von dreckiger Arbeit gewöhnt sein, in der Lage sein, Hunger und Kälte zu ertragen und Willens sein Scham und Schande auf sich zu laden."_

Sie grinste. Kein Wunder, das dieses Buch ihren Zaubertrank- Professor ansprach. Aber Sun Tse hatte seine Spione als wichtig genug erachtet, um sie zu einem wichtigen Schlüssel eines jeden Krieges zu machen. Verachtet und von der menschlichen Gesellschaft ausgeschlossen, kämpften sie in den Schatten um deren Gesellschaft zu schützen. Die Geheimnisse, die Schatten und die Bitterkeit hatten sie alle älter als ihre Jahre gemacht – in einem fremdartigen, verdrehten Weg realisierte sie, das sie und der Professor gar nicht so verschieden waren.

„_Deswegen wird der erleuchtete Führer und der weise General die Intelligentesten seiner Armee als Spione verwenden und werden dadurch einen außerordentlichen Erfolg haben"._

--

Snape kehrte zu der Abendessenszeit zurück, trug wiedereinmal ein Tablett, mit einer Variation von Gerichten. Aber als sie sich bei ihm bedankte und ihr Essen untersuchte fand sie ihren Zauberstab neben dem Teller liegen.

Überrascht und nicht wissen, was sie davon zu halten hatte, schaute zu dem immer noch da stehenden Mann auf.

„Ist das nicht zu früh?" fragte sie ihn, nicht sagend, was eigentlich am allerersten in ihrem Verstand stand: _Warum traut er mir genug um mir meinen Zauberstab wieder zu geben_? Er hatte diese Frage wahrscheinlich auch nicht von ihm erwartet, aber sie wollte nicht in diese Diskussion eintreten, nicht wenn sie es vermeiden konnten.

„Die Benutzung von Magie dürfte nun sicher sein", antwortete er und ließ sich in seinem Armsessel nieder, den sie nun als seinen ansah, „Aber fangen sie langsam an, und seien sie vorsichtig da sie noch nicht wissen, was das für Effekte auf sie haben wird. Essen sie aber zuerst. Sie müssen ihre Stärke aufbauen.

Sie nickte stumm und wandte sich ihrem Essen zu, ihren Zauberstab komplett ignorierend, wie um ihn nicht zu zeigen, was es ihr bedeutete. Mit der Macht ihres Zauberstabes und ihrer wieder hergestellten Magie, schien ihr ihre Freiheit näher als zuvor. Vielleicht, wenn hier heraus käme, mit all ihren Geheimnissen sicher gehütet.

Als sie fertig war, wartete sie darauf, das er sie wieder verließ, aber er machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen, oder das Tablett von ihr zu nehmen. Offensichtlich, wollte er ihren Anstalten beobachten, und so erhob sie langsam, andächtig ihren Zauberstab und streichelte sanft die polierte Oberfläche mit ihren Fingern.

„Versuchen sie die Kerzen dort drüben anzuzünden", beriet Snape sie.

Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich noch nie einen Zauberststab verwendet hätte, dachte sie ärgerlich, entschloss sich aber ihre Gedanken für sich zu behalten. Anstelle dessen richtete sie das schlanke Stück Holz auf auf die Kerze und murmelte einen Spruch.

Sofort, schoss ein heißer, weißer Schmerz durch ihren Kopf, ließ sie ihren Zauberstab fallen lassen und in Qual aufstöhnen. Snape war in einem Herzschlag bei ihr.

„Miss Granger", fragte er besorgt, „Was ist los?"

Sie kämpfte gegen die Tränen die ihre Augen, als Reaktion auf die Schmerzen, füllen wollten, und als sie zu ihm hinauf sah, war sein Gesicht unter Kontrolle.

„Nichts", antwortete sie schwach, „ Nur ein paar Schmerzen. Das war unerwartet. Es tut mir leid, Professor.

„Nun wissen wir, das wir noch kleiner anfangen müssen", kommentierte er, während er das Tablett von ihrem Schoß nahm und sich zur Tür bewegte, „Nehmen sie sich ihre Zeit, Miss Granger. Und überanstrengen sie sich nicht selbst. Ich werde am Morgen nach ihnen sehen".

„Danke Ihnen, Professor", rief sie hinter ihm her, „Und Ihnen eine gute Nacht."

--

Entgegen seiner Warnung, übte sie bis in die Nacht, bis sie es schaffte, oder sogar den Schmerz ignorierte. Sie schlief ein, mit ihrer Hand um das dunkle Holz ihres Zauberstabes, und als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte war das das erste Ding, was sie überprüfte.

Sie aß das Frühstück , das auf sie wartete., duschte und war erfreut, das ihre Magie stark genug war, um einen Trocknungs-, sowie eine Rasierspruch auf ihren Körper anzuwenden. Sie kleidete sich in eine wollene Hose und ein dunkel rotes Shirt und fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit Tagen menschlich.

Sie war erstaunt, wie schnell der Tag vergangen war, während sie an ihren Sprüchen arbeitete und ihre Schularbeiten aufarbeitete. Als die große Uhr in der Bibliothek sieben Uhr schlug, stieg sie das gewundene Treppenstück hinab und fand ein opulentes Mahl und einen wartenden, vollständig gekleideten Professor Snape vor.

„Sie sehen heute viel besser aus, Miss Granger", kommentierte er in der seidigsten Stimme, als er sie hinüber zum Tisch geleitete und ihre einen Stuhl anbot, „Ist ihre Magie zurück gekehrt?"

„Wenigstens ein Teil davon", antwortete sie, dankbar, das er eine Konversation auf „sicherem Grund" gestartet hatte, „Ich habe noch nichts großes probiert, aber die grundlegenden Sprüche machen keine Probleme mehr."

„Sie sollten sich selber Zeit geben. Es sollte alles in ein paar Tagen zu Ihnen zurück kehren.

„Das werde ich", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß, „Und ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Unterstützung.

„Gerne geschehen"

Ein unbequemes Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, als sie sich auf ihre Mahlzeit konzentrierten. Endlich schaute Hermine auf, um ihn zu sehen, wie er sie beobachtete. Da war etwas undefinierbares in seinen Augen, eine Art von unsicherer Neugier, die sie nervös machte.

„Nun erzählen sie mir, Professor, gibt es irgendwelche Neuigkeiten bezüglich der Arbeit des Ordens?, fragte sie in einem Versuch die Stimmung zu erhellen.

„Außer dem üblichen Gezänk und der hierarchischen Querelen, meinen Sie?, der arrogante Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht ließ sie lächeln, „Eigentlich recht viel. Die falschen Informationen, die wir im Ministerium verbreitete hatten, tragen nun endlich Früchte. Wir wissen nun das uns Fuge Schlüsselinformationen vorenthält. Wissentlich. Natürlich waren dort wilde Diskussionen, was zu tun ist und viel Lärm über nichts,wirklich, aber am Ende stimmten alle zu, dass Abhörsprüche im Büro des Ministers platziert werden sollten.

„Endlich!", sagte Hermine zutiefst zufrieden, „Ich hatte Angst, dass sie noch eine Lebenszeit brauchen würden, um zu entscheiden!"

„Sie wussten davon?", fragte ein aufrichtig erstaunt klingender Snape. Er hatte immer angenommen, dass der Zwist zwischen Fudge und dem Orden eine Information war, die nur dem inneren Zirkel zugänglich war.

„Lassen Sie mich sagen, dass ich Fudges falsches Spiel vor ein paar Monaten herausgefunden habe", antwortete sie kryptisch, „Ich habe mir dem Schulleiter gesprochen, und er wollte Fudge entfernen, aber ich habe ihn dazu überredet, dass es besser wäre einen Idioten, den wir kontrollieren können, zum Minister zu haben, als ein unbekanntes Risiko."

„Exakt mein Ratschlag an Albus", kommentierte Snape langsam. Dann füllte er ihr Glas mir tief rotem Wein und bat ihn ihr an.

„Vielen Dank, Professor", lehnte sie ab, „Aber ich trinke nicht. Es ist zu..."

„Zu gefährlich für einen Spion, ich weiß Miss Granger", unterbrach er sie, seine samtene Stimme streichelte sie, „Nur das eine, auch denke ich, dass sie können eine Ausnahme machen könnten. Es wird ihnen helfen sich zu entspannen und sich entspannen ist, was sie besser schnell machen sollten."

Sie zögerte immer noch, doch als seine schlanken Finger ihr das Glas darboten, ohne eine Bewegung zurück zu machen, nahm sie ihn schließlich und kostete die rubinrote Flüssigkeit. Sie hatte noch nie einen Wein getrunken, der so köstlich war.

Er schmeckte wie ... seine Stimme, dachte sie, doch verbannte diesen Gedanken sofort aus ihren Gedanken.

„Was für ein Abhörspruch würde verlangt sein?", fragte Snape, während er beiläufig ihr Glas aus dem kristallinen Decanter. Sie hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, das sie es geleert hatte.

„Es sollte ein schlafender Spruch sein, denke ich", antwortete sie und sie kehrte zu ihrem essen zurück, „Aktiviert von bestimmten Schlüsselwörtern. Wir könnten sicher stellen, dass ..."

Sie sprachen weiter, diskutierten die möglichen Spruchvariationen die Severus dem Orden präsentierten konnte, dann änderten das Thema zu Zaubertränken und der Forschung, die er mit Remus getätigt hatte.

Sie fühlte sich überraschender Weise sehr wohl mit ihrem grüblerischen Professor.

Er schien seine hämische Arroganz komplett abgelegt zu haben, behandelte sie wie eine Gleichgestellte und bewertete ihre Kommentare und Vorschläge mit der selben ernsten Sorgfalt, die er einem wissenschaftlichen Kapitel, oder seiner Forschung zukommen ließ. Sie empfand das ihr mit ihm zu sprechen, ganz selbstverständlich erschien. Er brachte sie zum Lachen, hörte aufmerksam zu und der Wein und das exklusive Mahl verursachten eine Wärme in ihrem Magen, die sich in ihrem gesamten Körper ausbreitete, bis sie entspannt, befriedigt und vollständig bequem war.

Schließlich breitete sich Schweigen zwischen ihnen aus, aber nicht das unbequeme Schweigen von vorher.

„Nun erzählen sie mir, Miss Granger", fragte er schließlich, nichts von seiner Intention verratend, leicht hin, „Was wissen sie über Okklumentik?"

Für einen scheinbar unendlichen Moment, konnte sie nichts außer Bewunderung empfinden, als sie ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte. Götter, sie würde niemals so gut werden! Die Raffinesse zu der dieser Mann fähig war, faszinierte sie. Er hatte all dies geplant. Sie sich wohl fühlen lassend, sich entspannend, ihre Wein anbietend. Sie trank niemals Wein! Und nun, da ihre Schutzschilde unten waren, ließ er die Falle zuschnappen.

Dann, setzte ihre Panik und ihre Überlebensinstinkte ein. Ihr Gesicht änderte sich so schnell von geschockt hin zu unschuldig, das er ihre erste Reaktion nicht bemerkt hätte, hätte er nicht so vorsichtig hingeschaut.

„Nicht viel, Professor", antwortete sie so leicht hin wie er, „Harry hat mir ein bisschen in unserem fünften Jahr darüber erzählt, als Sie ihn unterrichtet haben. Außerdem hab ich ein bisschen zusätzliches Lese- material zu diesem Thema durchgearbeitet, aber es gibt dazu nicht viel in der Bibliothek, leider."Warum? Überlegen sie, ob sie es am Minister verwenden?"

„Sie wissen, das sie mir trauen können, Miss Granger? Ich würde ihre Geheimnisse nie verraten", fragt er, und etwas in seiner Stimme ließ sie wünschen sich mit ihrem ganzen Herzen zu öffnen, ihm alles zu erklären, ihn sie retten zu lassen... aber sie hatte nun durch seine Schliche geschaut. Nein, sie konnte ihm nicht trauen.

„Natürlich traue ich ihnen, Professor, obwohl ich nicht sehe wie Okklumentik mit unserem Ministerproblem helfen kann", antwortete sie neutral und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl, „Aber ich gehe nun besser zu Bett. Ich fühle mich recht müde."

Mit einem Schritt hatte er den Abstand zwischen ihnen beiden überbrückt und ragte nun über ihr, eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter fixiert. Er wusste es! Götter er wusste es!!

„Ich weiß, das sie lügen, Miss Granger", sagte er langsam und das samtige Flüstern jagte ihr Schauer über den Rücken.

„Warum hören wir dann nicht auf, das kleine Spiel zu spielen und sprechen ein bisschen über die Wahrheit?"

„Ich weiß nicht wovon sie sprechen, Professor", stammelte sie, die Panik nun hörbar in ihrer Stimme, „Was hat Okklumentik zu tun mit ..."

„Genug! Warum lügen Sie, Mädchen? Was verbergen sie?"

„Nichts! Bitte Sir, ich..."

„Warum haben Sie mir nichts über die Dinge erzählt die Lucius Malfoy mit Ihnen macht. Warum erzählen Sie mir nichts über den dunklen Raum, Miss Granger? Warum er Sie so ängstigt, das Sie mich darum gebeten haben Sie zu töten, bevor die es tun können? Erzählen sie mir, welche Spiele sie mit Ihnen spielen, wenn der Dunkle Lord in einer seiner schlechteren Launen ist!"

Etwas in dem Gesicht des Mädchens schnappte um, ihre Augen verwandelten sich zu denen eines wilden Tieres. Sie riss sich von ihm los, zerriss ihren Ärmel und stolperte vorwärts durch die Macht ihrer Bewegung. Sie rannte hinüber zu einem Fenster und riss es offen. Sie schien willens zu sein herunter zu springen, aber Severus war schneller. Er griff sie, schwang sie zu sich herum und fixierte ihr blasses, schwitzendes Gesicht in beiden Händen.

„Was tun sie?", schrie sie, die Angst erschütterte ihre Stimme, „Nicht, ich kann nicht...nicht jetzt...!"

Aber er musste es wissen!

In dem Moment, wo er in ihren Verstand eindrang, wusste er, das sie das letzte Mal gar nicht versucht hatte sich zu schützen. Aber nun packte sie alle Kraft in die Mauer, die ihre Gedanken von seinen trennten und er musste auf jedem Schritt seines Weges gegen sie ankämpfen. Er war nicht sicher, ob er es in einem Zustand der Energie und der Gesundheit geschafft hätte, aber sie konnte ihre Schwäche nicht vor ihm verbergen. Er hörte sie in Frustration und Schmerzen aufstöhnen, als er an ihrer Mauer ihres Verstandes herumkratzte, sie mit schierer, brutaler Kraft zerstörend.

Aber was er hinter dieser Mauer fand waren genau die selben Bilder, die er vor zwei Wochen gesehen hatte. Er krümmte sich unter dem Wissen, was kommen würde und irgendwo, weit weg hörte er Miss Granger Worte formend, bettelnd und ihn anflehend zu stoppen, wie sie es getan hatte an dem Tag bevor die Halluzinationen einsetzten.

_Eine atemberaubend aussehende Hermine in einem schwarzen Abendkleid, das nur dazu gemacht war um ihre Brüste hervor zu heben. Männer die sich umdrehen und sie anschauen, Frauen, die sie eifersüchtig im Auge behalten. Draco Malfoy an ihrer Seite._

_Hermine, ein Glas dunklen Rotwein haltend, davon nippend, ihre Augen glitzern unter der schwarzen Nacht ihrer Wimpern. Plötzlich, Lucius Malfoy steht vor ihr._

„_Nun, nun, was tut ein kleines Schlammblut wie Du auf einem Ball wie diesem hier?"_

„_Auf sie warten, Mr. Malfoy", ihre Lippen mit dem dunklen Rotwein benetzend, sich leicht an ihn lehnend._

„_Was sollte ich von einem Mädchen wie ihnen machen?"_

„_Da gib es viele Dinge, die man mit einem Schlammblut anstellen kann, Lucius, und viele Sachen können von beiden Seiten genossen werden."_

_Lucius lächelnd, und ein Gefühl von ... Lust durch ihre Hüften wogend. Er führe sie zu einer Kammer und sie konnte seine Hände an ihrem Körper nicht erwarten._

_Sie stöhnend, während er ihr das Oberteil des Kleides herunterriss..._

Eine doppelte Verteidigung, realisierte er erstaunt von ihrem Können. Sie hatte eine mentale Mauer, mit einer Mauer falscher Bilder kombiniert, die jeden Okklumentiker mit ihrer Realität überzeugt hätten. Niemand würde weiter als dort schauen.

_Hermine vor Voldemort kniend, ihre Stirn den Boden berührend_

„_Ich weiß, das ich nur eine niedere Muggelgeborene bin, Mylord, aber selbst so jemand kann für einen Größeren nützlich sein. Ich weiß einige Dinge, die für Euch brauchbar sind. Ich bin die beste Freundin von Potter, und besitze Dumbledores Vertrauen. Ich möchte nur dienen." _

_Auf den Wink des Dunklen Lords aufstehend und die Macht fühlend, Triumph, Dankbarkeit. Sie hat es in seine Reihen geschafft. Sie war ein Todesser. _

_Sie diente dem mächtigsten der Welt._

_Hermine wie sie vor Voldemort steht. „Er ist ein dreckiger Verräter, Mylord, nicht mehr. Er hat Euch an den alten Narren verraten, seit Ihr zurückgekehrt seid!" _

_Hämischer Stolz in ihr. Sie hatte der alten Fledermaus ihren Platz gezeigt. Sie war ein Tier für ihren Herren, Königin der Welt die da kommen wird._

„_Ich kann ihnen Potter verschaffen, Meister. Es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit und einen Plan, und ich werde Euch das kleine Balg überreichen", und die gewaltigen Krallen des Dunklen Lords würden ihn zerquetschen, und sie würde zusehen._

Er versuchte durch die tanzenden Bilder zu drücken, die ihn umzingelten, ihn verspotteten und aufzogen, aber es war sinnlos. Sie waren perfekt hergestellt, ließen keine Öffnung, keinen Raum den Verstand zu öffnen, der von ihnen versteckt wurde. Hilflos musste er ansehen, wie sie sich vor ihm entfalteten.

_Hermine, wiederum kniend „Zieh Dich aus", befahl der dunkle Lord und sie folgte. Ihre Roben abschüttelnd stand sie in weißer Nacktheit vor dem Innern Kreis der Todesser._

„_Alles Für Sie mein Gebieter". Sie glaubte es. Sie würde dienen bis zum Tod._

_Die dunklen Schatten der Todesser schlossen sie ein, sie schlagend und tretend, ihr eine Tracht Prügel verpassend._

„_Das ist es was ein Schlammblut bekommt, wenn es in unseren Inneren Kreis eintritt._

_Hermine wie sie vor Genuss schreit, zitternd vor Lust, und um mehr bettelnd._

„_Ich danke Ihnen für den Schmerz, mein Lord! Alles nur für Sie, Meister!"_

Er fühlte ihren Körper unter seinem harten Griff zittern. Da war kein Weg hinter diese Bilder zu greifen. Aber er wusste nun, das sie falsch waren! Er wusste das da mehr sein musste! Mit all der macht, die sein feine gemachter Verstand besaß, rammte er wieder und wieder die Barriere der Bilder, hörte sie aufschreien in Pein und Schmerz, und schließlich fühlte er die Mauer unter seinen brutalen Stößen bröckeln.

_Hermine sich krümmend und stöhnend unter dem nackten Körper von Lucius Malfoy, ihn kratzend und beißend, in zum Bluten bringend._

_Hermine schreiend, als Lucius in sie eindrang, ihren Kopf gegen die kalte Steinwand schlagend._

_Ihre Augen vor Lust weit geöffnet, unter dem pumpenden Körper, ihre Pupillen fast schwarz, gefüllt mit Lust, Triumph Schmerz und dem Verlangen nach Blut..._

Da war eine Öffnung! Er konnte es nun sehen-- tief unten innerhalb ihrer Pupillen, ein leichtes Flackern, ein Hinweis auf etwas mehr, ein winziger Eingang zu ihrer Seele. Mit der letzten seiner Kräfte, drückte er hindurch, fühlte sich selber in die Tiefe ihrer Augen gezogen.

Sie schrie, ihre Hände rissen an ihm, versuchten ihn mit aller Kraft die sie besaß von sich zu stoßen, aber er hielt, ihr Gesicht beinahe zerdrückend, fest und fuhr tiefer in ihren Verstand. Tiefer. Und tiefer.

Und dort, in der Dunkelheit ihres Herzens fand er den Horror.

_Er wollte sie wiedersehen, kaum einen Tag nach ihren letzten ... Aktivitäten. Während sie zu der kleinen Hütte, die er normalerweise als Treffpunkt benutzte apperierte, merkte sie kaum etwas von ihrer Umgebung, als er auch schon in einem Herzschlag über ihr war, ihren Zauberstab weg nahm, den Raum sicherte und ihre Bluse zerriss. Er machte sich keine Mühe sie hinüber zu dem Bett zu schleifen. _

_Ihr Haar greifend und sie auf ihre Knie zwingend, stieß er seinen seinen heißen pulsierenden Penis in ihren Mund. Sie würgte, aber es gelang ihr das Geräusch in ein lustvolles Stöhnen zu verwandeln, bevor es ihren Mund verließ. Du kannst das tun, Hermine, hörte er ihre Stimme in ihrem Kopf singen. Du wirst das überleben. Atmen, lecken, saugen. Stöhnen! Hass brannte in ihr, aber als er sie hoch riss und sie gegen die kalte Steinwand presste, ihren Rock hoch über der Hüfte, ordnete sich sogar der Hass unter den Berg von Schmerz und Angst. Sie schloss ihre Augen und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken, an ein warmes Feuer im Aufenthaltsraum, an Krummbein, schnurrend in ihrem Schoß, an die wunderschöne Decke der großen Halle, während sie mit falscher Lust schrie und seinen Namen rief, aber er würde sie nicht auf diesem Weg entkommen lassen. _

_Und jeder reißende Stoß trieb die Scham tiefer in ihr Herz._

„_Du bist eine Schlammbluthure, Granger, und Du wirst niemals mehr sein. „Sie kniete vor einem voll bekleidetem Todesser, nackt und zitternd, ihr zitternder Körper war übersät von blutenden Wunden, „Du bist nicht den Dreck unter unseren Schuhen wert, weißt Du das? Aber ich bin großzügig, Schlammblut. Leck meine Schuhe – vielleicht werden sie etwas Wert zu Deinem Wert hinzufügen. Leck sie!" Schuhe, überzogen mit dem Blut des letzten Opfers. Tue, was Du tun musst! Götter, ich wünschte er hätte nur den Cruciatus Fluch verwendet! Und sie senkte ihren Kopf über seine Schuhe und leckte das salzige Blut. „Ich danke Dir mein Lord", flüsterte sie eifrig, und sie hörte das raue Gelächter des Inneren Zirkels, „Danke Ihnen für den Schmerz! Dann ließ ein rauer Tritt in die Seite sie auf den Boden fallen, mit den, sich um sie schließenden, Todessern. Er hatte eine gebrochene Rippe, aber er würde mehrere gebrochen haben, bevor die Nacht vorüber war. _

Severus hatte genug gesehen. ... Er versuchte sich zurück zu ziehen. Ihr Körper war lange ihn seinen Armen leblos geworden, und nur die Bilder und die Gefühlte, die auf ihn einströmten waren es, die ihm erzählten, dass sie noch nicht ohnmächtig geworden war. Aber zu seinem Horror fand er heraus, das es ihm nicht möglich war, ihren Geist zu verlassen, dass die Mauern, die er überwunden hatte, ihn nun in ihrem Verstand festhielten und bevor er sie überwinden und ihre Folter beenden konnte, stürmten neue Szenen auf ihn ein und er war verloren innerhalb des Horrors der ihre Erinnerungen waren.

„_Götter nein!" schluchzte sie als der weiße, ätzende Schmerz, der Lucius Malfoy war, ihren Unterleib füllte. Sie war nun schon seit Wochen am bluten, und hatte Angst, das der Schmerz sie vorzeitig umbrachte. Plötzlich, strafften sich starke Finger um ihre Kehle. Sie konnte nicht atmen! Panik kam in ihr auf und dann konnte sie Lucius Stimme in ihr Ohr flüstern hören. „Was hast Du gesagt, Schlammbluthure?" „Ich sagte hör nicht auf, Lucius, hör nicht auf!" würgte sie, während sie dachte: Er wird sie nun töten, und Frieden erfüllte sie bei diesem Gedanken. Aber dann war er wieder über ihr, stieß in sie hinein, schlug und biss sie, riss durch das sanfte Fleisch ihrer Brüste. „Ja, gib es mir, ja", schrie sie, während Tränen ihr Gesicht benetzten, aber es war dunkel, und er konnte sie nicht bemerken, und so ließ sie sie fallen. Kein Frieden heute Nacht, nicht für eine Schlammbluthure._

_Hermine auf ihrem Bett sitzend.. eine tiefe Schnittwunde in ihrem Bein verarztend, lautlos weinend vor Schmerzen. So ermüdet, das sie nicht mal mehr schlafen konnte. Albträume jagten sie und es war zu riskant, mehr Traumlos- Schlaf zu stehlen. Und die Unterrichtsstunden würden bald beginnen... Aber keiner muss es bemerken! Keiner muss es bemerken. _

Krampfhaft kämpfte er gegen ihre Schilde, die sein Käfig geworden waren. Er musste hier heraus! Er konnte das nicht mehr ertragen! Zum ersten Mal in Jahren machten ihn Panik und Angst unfähig zu denken, und er kämpfte blind, nur um von dem Schmerzen, dem Horror, der Scham weg zu kommen, die durch sie pulsierten. Aber das nächste Bild ließ ihn in Schock erstarren.

_Sein eigenes Gesicht über ihr ragend, während seine Hände ihre Ärmel festhielten und sie zwangen in seine Augen zu schauen. Seine Anwesenheit in ihrem Verstand, sie dazu zwingend die Bilder mitzuerleben, die sie erzeugt hatte als Schutz für die Wahrheit. Er wird mich nun hassen, dachte er mit ihr und fühlte den heißen Schmerzen der Scham und Demütigung durch seine Venen pulsieren, er wird mich nun als die Hure sehen, die ich bin!_

_Seine Augen, dunkel vor Abscheu und Ekel, als er sie gehen ließ, sie weg stieß, wie etwas dreckiges und verseuchtes. Ich werde tun, was getan werden muss! Ich werde tun, was getan werden muss! Ihr Gesang in seinen Ohren, und dann das Gefühl der Maske, die ihre Züge einfror, ihre kalte Taubheit der Kontrolle, als er seiner Stimme zuhörte, sie kränkend und fühlte etwas in ihr zerbrechen, einiges ihrer Wärme war plötzlich verschwunden, ein kleines Fünkchen Hoffnung war erloschen._

_Er hatte es getan. Er hatte getan, was die Todesser vor ihm nicht geschafft hatten. Sie war nun tot. Sie könnte einfach aufhören zu atmen und die Dunkelheit sie nehmen lassen. Und eine Erinnerung füllte seinen Geist, sogar noch stärker, als die anderen davor, von der Silhouette eines Mannes, auf dem Flur in der Dunkelheit kriechend, ein ängstliches Gesicht, weiß von dem Blutverlust und einer, vor Angst zitternden Stimme, die ihren Name rief..._

Plötzlich fühlte er sich gefasst und aus ihrem Verstand geworfen, mit einer Kraft, die dreimal stärker war als seine eigene. Etwas hartes stoppte seinen Fall und als er seine Augen öffnete fand er sich halb ausgestreckt in einem Armsessel in seiner Bibliothek liegend wieder. Nichts hatte sich in dem Raum geändert, aber in ihm hatte sich alles verändert. Wilde Augen suchten krampfhaft nach dem Mädchen. Er fand sie in einem leblosen Bündel aus Kleidern, Haaren und Gliedern auf dem Boden liegend.

Ihre Schultern waren wild am zittern und ihre rauen, flachen Atemzüge mischten sich mit seinen.

Götter, was hatte er getan! Er wollte nichts weiter, als einen flüchtigen Blick in ihre wahren Intentionen werfen, um endgültig zu wissen, wo sie stand. Anstelle dessen, hatte er sie heraus geholt, ihre Gedanken verwüstet und Erinnerungen geweckt, die zu schmerzhaft waren, um sie mit anderen zu teilen!

Das sie all das fühlen konnte, und trotzdem mit ihrer Aufgabe weitermachen konnte, das sie normal funktionieren konnte und mit diesen Bildern wie ein normales Mädchen agieren konnte!

Wie konnte sie das ertragen? Er hatte noch nie eine Person gesehen, die so schlimm verletzt war, und trotzdem noch lebte.

Sein Kopf war leer. Er versuchte etwas zu sagen, mit etwas, das sie besser fühlen ließ, doch wo normalerweise die Gedanken in seinem Kopf tanzen würden, konnte er nun nichts weiter sehen, außer den furchtbaren Bildern, konnte nichts als ihre Schreie hören, nichts außer ihrer Angst und Scham fühlen.

Aber sie würde sich nicht bewegen. Sie würde nicht hoch schauen, oder auf nichts um sie herum reagieren. So ging er zu ihr herüber und platzierte langsam zögernd eine Hand auf ihrer mageren Schulter.

„Fassen Sie mich nicht an", zischte sie , stolperte auf ihre Füße und lehnte sich schwach gegen einen Armsessel. „Wie können sie es wagen mich anzufassen, nachdem was sie mir angetan haben?"

„Es tut mir leid, Miss Granger. Ich ..."

„Da gibt es keine Entschuldigung für das , was Sie gerade eben getan haben, _Professor_", schrie sie, den Titel in eine Beschuldigung verwandelnd die ihn wie eine Faust in den Magen traf. „Sie sind nicht besser, als die. Die mögen meinen Körper vergewaltigt haben, aber Sie haben, genau jetzt, meinen Verstand vergewaltigt!"

„Ich weiß das tut nicht... Ich hätte das nicht getan, falls...Aber ich musste es wissen, Miss Granger, ich musste es wissen!" Seine Stimme wurde zu einer hoffnungsvollen Bitte nach Verständnis, während er wusste, das sie ihm nicht vergeben, kein Verständnis zeigen konnte, nach dem was er getan hatte. Er verdiente es nicht. Götter, sie war nicht das Monster-- Er war es!

„So nun kann die Welt wieder zur Normalität zurückkehren, nun da Severus Snape seine Überlegenheit einer Schlammblut- Schülerin demonstriert hat", sagte sie bitter, Kälte ging von ihren Augen aus, „Ich hoffe das war es wert, Professor! Macht es Sie glücklich zu wissen, das ich nicht so stark wie Sie bin, das Sie mich ausreichend bestraft haben, dafür, das ich Ihren Platz eingenommen habe? Oder wollen Sie in meinen Verstand eindringen, als wäre er eine billige Kopie von Gringotts? Vielleicht wollen Sie mich auch ficken, so das Sie mich wirklich von innen und außen kennen?"

Sie rückte weiter vorwärts zu ihm, ihre Augen brennend mit Wildheit, und riss ihr Pyjama- Oberteil auf. Er rückte instinktiv weg in Scham und Angst, „Miss Granger, bitte!"

„Oh ich sehe", schrie sie, tränen rollten ihr Gesicht herunter und verliehen ihren Augen eine unnatürliche Helligkeit, „Nicht nachdem was Sie gesehen haben, Professor? Sicherlich würden Sie keine Hure wie mich anfassen, nicht wahr? Stößt es sie ab? Nun ich bin sicherlich selber davon abgestoßen. Ich hoffe Sie ziehen etwas Zufriedenheit daraus!"

Er konnte sie nur anstarrten, atemlos, zu geschockt um an irgendetwas zu denken außer dem unglaublichen Schmerz, der in ihrem Gesicht schien.

„Ich könnte Sie dafür töten!", flüsterte sie, ihre Stimme zitterte genau so schlimm, wie ihr gesamter, zitternder Körper, „Es war schon schlimm genug, als es keiner wusste, aber nun... Jede Zeit, wenn Lucius mich nun berührt, werde ich Ihre Augen auf mir spüren, ich werde wissen, das Sie es wissen..."

Plötzlich, als ob der Schock von dem, was eben stattgefunden hatte nun zu ihr aufschloß verlor Hermines Gesicht auf einmal jegliche Farbe und sie würgte, eine Hand vor ihren Mund pressend, um sich selber am Übergeben zu hindern. Er machte eine schmale, schwache Bewegung auf sie zu, um ihren zitternden Körper zu unterstützen, aber sie wich seiner Berührung aus, und floh aus dem Raum, das sich windende Treppenhaus hinauf. Er konnte ihre Tür hinter ihr zuschlagen hören .

Dann war da nur noch Stille.


	12. Breaking Apart

12. Breaking apart

Einen langen, zittrigen Atemzug entlassend, stolperte Severus hinüber zum Sofa und lies sich in das weiche, kühle Leder fallen.

Er hob die rechte Hand , sah dass sie zitterte, zwickte den Rücken seiner Nase , und dann, als das nicht zu helfen schien, rieb er sein Gesicht energisch mit beiden Händen, um dort wieder etwas Gefühl oder Empfindung zurückkehren zu lassen.

Er war taub wie ein Stock. Zum ersten Mal in vielen Jahren, war Severus Snape eingefroren. Er konnte nicht denken. Er konnte nicht reagieren. Er konnte nicht fühlen. Sein ganzes Wesen war auf einen Satz fixiert, der in seinem Verstand immer und immer wieder widerhallte: „Sie haben gerade jetzt meinen Verstand vergewaltigt!"

Du bist ein Monster, Severus!

Scham und Schuld kamen in ihm hoch, machten es fast unmöglich zu atmen. Er würgte in Selbstekel als er sich an ihren windenden Körper unter seinen Händen erinnerte, ihre Bitten sie zu verschonen, sie in Ruhe zu lassen, wie er alle Mauern ihrer Verteidigung eingerissen hatte, allein aus dem Bedürfnis heraus es wissen zu müssen. Da war kein Respekt, keine Menschlichkeit in dem gewesen, was er getan hatte. Er hatte alles von ihr genommen, und ihr nichts gelassen.

Ein Monster!

Der Göttin nochmal, sie war ein menschliches Wesen! Kaum eine Frau, und seine Schülerin. Er hatte ihr Schutz und Sorge versprochen, und dann hatte er sie in eine Situation gelockt, aus der es keinen Ausweg gab.

Er zitterte, als er sich an die Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme erinnerte, die komplette Resignation. Erinnerte sich an ihre Scham, bei dem was sie getan hatte, ihre Scham, das es Aufgedeckt worden war.

„_Macht es Sie glücklich zu wissen, das ich nicht so stark bin wie Sie, das sie mich ausreichend bestraft haben, weil ich es gewagt habe ihren Platz einzunehmen?"_

Wie konnte sie nur glauben, dass er jemals so denken könnte? Das er sie für Schwach halten könnte, oder das er ihr Strafe wünschen würde?

Aber wenn du es gut durchdenkst, dann passt das wunderbar zu Snape dem Bastard, nicht war?, dachte er bitter, und wieder sah er sich über ihr ragen, Wildheit und Abscheu in seinen Augen, ihr Kränkungen in das Gesicht spuckend...

Kein wunder das sie ihn zu so einer Arroganz, solchem Hass fähig hielt. Genug, um über den Niedergang seiner brillantesten Schülerin zu jauchzen? Aber er hatte ihr nie gesagt wie sehr er ihre Intelligenz bewunderte, wie stolz er auf ihre akademischen Erfolge war. Er hatte ihr nie gesagt, für wie tapfer er sie hielt. Und nun versteckte sie sich in ihrem Raum, versteckte sich vor ihm. Wahrscheinlich weinte sie sich das Herz aus dem Leib. Machte wahrscheinlich schlimmeres.

Und das alles war sein Fehler.

Er versuchte sich selber auf zu raffen, sich zu bewegen, hinauf zu ihrem Raum, aber fand, das er dieses nicht konnte. Er konnte ihr nicht gegenüber treten. Wie sollte er sie behandeln, nachdem was er gesehen hatte, nachdem, was er getan hatte?

Er hatte Angst, was er vorfinden würde, wenn er sie ansehen würde. Der Hass in ihrem Gesicht, die völlige Verzweiflung war zu viel zu ertragen gewesen. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, diesen Ausdruck noch einmal in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen.

Sanfte Tritte auf den Stufen rissen ihn aus seinen bitteren Gedanken. Hermine Granger stieg die Stufen herab, und er wappnete sich gegen das, was er sehen würde.

Aber es war nicht der Anblick, den er erwartet hatte. Denn anstatt einem gebrochenen, panischen Mädchen, war es eine Königin, die mit entschlossenen Schritten die Bibliothek betrat. Eine Eiskönigin.

Sie hielt ihren Kopf hoch, die Schultern gerade. Die perfekte Statur.

Von der Nässe in ihrem Haar konnte er sehen, dass sie sich geduscht hatte. Sie hatte sich außerdem umgezogen, in eine Hose, Top und Robe, als ob sie sich von der zwanglosen Atmosphäre distanzieren wollte, die sie noch vor einer Stunde geteilt hatten.

Nie hatte er sie so eiskalt gesehen, obwohl er nun wusste, das dieses nichts weiter, als eine verzweifelte Maske war. Angezogen um die Welt zum Narren zu halten. Es schüttelte ihn. Sie sah nicht mehr... menschlich aus, sondern wie etwas, aus Marmor und Diamanten geschliffenes, zu hart um angefasst zu werden. Zu hart und unsterblich um Schmerzen zu spüren.

Sie war nicht mehr da, merkte er in dem Moment. Sie hatte die letzten Fetzen von Emotionen, von dem, was sie menschlich machte, weit weg geschickt um sich zu verstecken, dort wo sie niemand erreichen konnte, und sie war nun nichts anderes mehr wie eine Puppe, die sich mit ihrem eigenen Willen bewegte, ein Werkzeug und eine Herrin zur selben Zeit.

Er sprang von dem Sofa hoch, und bewegte sich, unsicher und tolpatschig wie ein Schuljunge, auf sie zu. Sie sah ihn nicht an, ihre Augen nahmen alles außer ihm war. Er wollte sich entschuldigen, Entschuldigungen flüstern, als ihre vollständig ruhige und kontrollierte Stimme, seine Ansätze stoppte.

„Ich habe mich für mein Benehmen von vorhin zu entschuldigen, Professor Snape", gab sie bekannt. In ihrem Gesicht bewegte sich absolut nichts.

„Was..." er konnte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. _Sie_ entschuldigte sich bei ihm? War sie verrückt geworden?

„Meine Aggression war nicht angebracht. Sie haben nur getan, was sie als notwendig erachtet hatten. Das ist sicher nichts, wofür man sich Schuldig fühlen sollte. Ich habe überreagiert."

„Miss Granger, wovon reden Sie?", fragte er, während die Verwirrung ihn wiedereinmal zu überwältigen drohte, „Ich weiß genau wie Sie, dass mein Benehmen unentschuldbar war! Aber alles um das ich Sie bitte, ist das Sie mich erklären lassen, dass Sie mir eine Chance geben zu ..."

„Ich werde Ihren Erklärungen nicht zuhören", unterbrach sie ihn, „Sie haben getan, was getan werden musste. Das ist alles, was ich zu wissen brauche. Alles was ich wissen möchte.

_Ich werde tun was getan werden muss_, flüsterte ihre Stimme in seinen Ohren. Betrachtete sie etwa ihre Handlungen als nichts anderes als ein notwendiges Übel? Glaubte sie, das dieses ein Teil des stillen Krieges war, das Spiel das Spione zu spielen hatten, mit ihrem Leben auf der Kippe? Dachte sie, das sie gegen ihn verloren hatte, und das sie ihre Niederlage akzeptieren musste?

„Und nun, Professor Snape, möchte ich gerne gehen."

Er konnte sie so nicht gehen lassen! Aber was konnte er tun, damit sie das nicht als weitere Attacke auf ihre Schutzschilde auffassen würde? Wie zur Hölle sollte er Ihr zeigen, das er sich sorgte? Das er bereute? Severus war nie gut im Entschuldigen gewesen, aber es war nun weder hart für ihn seine Schuld zu sehen, noch es zuzugeben.

„Es tut mir so leid, Miss Granger. Ich weiß, dass ich Ihnen furchtbar Unrecht getan habe, aber ich..."

Immer noch beinhaltete ihre Stimme keine Emotionen, nur eine Spur von grausamer Belustigung.

„Hören Sie auf zu jammern, Professor. Wir sind in einem Krieg, Sie haben getan, was Sie tun mussten. Verluste sind zu erwarten. Aber vielleicht sollten Sie sich daran erinnern, dass Sie nicht die Waffen Ihrer eigenen Seite zerstören müssen.

Eine Waffe? Zum Wohle der Göttin, sie war keine Waffe, sie war seine Schülerin, ein Mädchen, das in einem Krieg gefangen war, der zu groß für sie war, auch wenn sie tapfer kämpfte. Warum hatte sie nicht Dumbledore, Minerva, oder ihn ihr helfen lassen? Warum hatte sie sich dieser Grausamkeit unterworfen, hatte so gehandelt, als ob es deren Recht war sie zu behandeln wie ein...

Severus fühlte sich, als ob sein Kopf jeden Moment zerspringen müsste. Pochender Schmerz füllte seinen Geist und machte es unmöglich zu denken. Er fühlte sich zum Heulen, mit der Ungerechtigkeit des Ganzen.

„Warum haben Sie mir nichts erzählt?", flüsterte er mit brechender Stimme, „Warum haben Sie mich glauben lassen, das Sie das alles Willentlich gemacht haben, das es genossen? Götter, ich hätte nie..."

„Mein Stolz, war das letzte Ding, das mir noch übrig war, Professor. Sie kennen das Gefühl, nicht war?

„Ja", die Realisation von dem, was er ihr genommen hatte, brannte in seiner Kehle, „Und ich wünschte ich hätte...", er stoppte.

Es schien nicht mehr zu wissen, was er sich wünschte. Das er es niemals herausgefunden hätte? Das sie nicht unter seine Sorgfaltspflicht gestellt worden wäre? Das der Krieg niemals begonnen worden wäre?

„Es ändert nichts", antwortete sie nach einer Weile kalt, „Gar nichts."

„Aber wie können Sie das sagen?", schrie er, versuchte ihre Fassade der tödlichen Ruhe zu zerbrechen, nicht wissend, wie er sonst seine Reue ausdrücken konnte.

_Was hast Du mit mir gemacht, Mädchen_?, dachte er, _Was hast Du mich machen lassen?_ ,„Ich habe Sie für eine Hure gehalten, ein perverses Monster, während Sie doch die ganze Zeit..."

„Aber ich bin eine Hure, Professor, sie schaute mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht zu ihm hinauf, als ob sie ihm eine Lektion erteilen wollte, als ob er ein murmelnder Idiot wäre, der den Sachverhalt noch nicht begriffen hatte, „Ich verkaufe immer noch meinen Körper für Informationen, ich gebe immer noch vor, das mir Spaß macht was ich tue. Ich stimme deren Spielchen zu. Ob ich nun Vergnügen daraus ziehe, oder nicht, ändert nichts an den Tatsachen. Ich bin das perverse Monster, für das Sie mich gehalten haben, also hören Sie auf, ein Aufheben darum zu machen."

Horror schüttelte seinen Körper, als der Einschlag ihrer Worte ihn traf. Plötzlich machte alles Sinn. Einen fürchterlichen Sinn. Er erinnerte sich an die Gefühle die er in ihrem Verstand gelesen hatte, als er sie dieses erste schicksalhafte Mal in eben dieser Bibliothek eine Hure genannt hatte. Ihre Gefühle des Schams und dem winzigen Licht in ihrem Körper, das nun ausgegangen war.

Sie hatte sich nicht für die Bilder die er gesehen, oder die Dinge, die sie getan hatte geschämt. Sie war tief beschämt, das er _es herausgefunden _hatte. Das er sie nun als das kannte, was sie war. Und sie hatte sein Urteil akzeptiert, nicht um ihre Geheimnisse zu behalten, sondern weil sie es für die Wahrheit hielt. _Dreckige Hure_.

„Sie können das nicht wirklich glauben!"

Ich kann mir keine Illusionen erlauben, Professor", antwortete sie müde, „Ich bin keine junge, unschuldige Prinzessin, die auf ihren Held auf einem weißen Pferd wartet. Ich habe mich mit den Teufeln eingelassen und das macht mich zu einem Teufel. Ich werde nie wieder weiß, sauber und glücklich sein. Ich akzeptiere das. Und so sollten Sie das auch.

Er verstand das Alles zu gut. Jahre lang hatten Schuld und Scham seine Tage und Nächte vergiftet, Horror über die Taten, die er begangen hatte. Es hatte seine Gefühle kein bisschen geändert, dass er das Alles zum Wohle des Ordens gemacht hatte, dass alle seine Opfer schmerzloser unter seinen Händen gestorben waren, als den Händen der anderen Todesser. Trotzdem hatte er gewusst, das er ein Mörder war, und das er, obwohl er dem Licht diente, wegen der Dinge die er getan hatte, nie dazu gehören konnte.

Aber die selbe Meinung von solch jungen Lippen gesprochen zu hören, den resignierten Glauben in den Augen zu sehen, den er für Jahre gespürt hatte, war anders. Er konnte sie nicht auf dem langen Weg, der ihn in die Dunkelheit geführt hatte, weiter gehen lassen. Er konnte sie nicht innerlich sterben lassen, so wie er gestorben war, jede Nacht ein bisschen mehr, solange, bis er nur noch die Hülle eines Mannes war, ein Schatten der dunklen Nacht.

„Das ist Schwachsinn, Miss Granger! Sie sind ein Opfer! Sie..."

„Ich bin willentlich dort hin gegangen", schnitt sie ein, ihre Stimme wie Stahl. „Ich habe Lucius Malfoy verführt, nicht anders herum. Ich wurde nicht entführt und vergewaltigt, ich habe sie dazu eingeladen. Und obwohl ich die Wahl habe zu fliehen und mich zu verstecken, werde ich dorthin zurückkehren, und sie einladen weiter zu machen. Wenn mich das nicht zu einer Hure macht, weiß ich nicht, was es tut. Werden sie mich nun gehen lassen?"

„Aber Sie müssen das nicht machen! Ich werde ihnen helfen, Miss Granger, ich werde mit dem Schulleiter sprechen und ihm alles erklären..."

„Ich brauche ihre verdammte Hilfe nicht, Professor", sagte sie barsch, „Ich habe das auf eigene Faust geschafft, bevor Sie sich eingemischt haben, danke vielmals. Und ich werde nicht erlauben, dass Sie meine Pläne vermasseln", Emotion schlich sich in ihre Stimme, kalter Arger wegen seiner Impertinenz, und Müdigkeit...

„Sie müssen dort nicht mehr zurückkehren, Miss Granger", verkündete er und zum ersten Mal, seit sie seine Bibliothek wieder betreten hatte, war seine Stimme ruhig. Da gab es keine Weg für ihn ihre Vergebung zu erreichen, kein Weg, um den Schmerz zurück zu nehmen, den er ihr verursacht hatte.

Aber es gab einen Weg um sicher zu stellen, dass ihr Leben nicht wie seines endete. Da gab es einen Weg wie er sie retten konnte, selbst wenn sie nicht von ihm gerettet werden wollte. Selbst wenn das bedeuten würde, das er sie noch einmal verletzen, das er das schicksalhafte Wissen, das er gesammelt hatte, gegen sie verwenden müsste.

„Ich kann ihnen nicht erlauben das noch länger zu machen. Nun wo ich weiß..."

„Ich habe Ihnen es ihnen schon gesagt. Nichts hat sich geändert. Nicht für mich. Ich werde nicht den Ausgang des Krieges riskieren, nur um Ihre Gefühle zu schützen", spie sie. Der Sarkasmus traf ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

„Nicht meine Gefühle, Miss Granger. Schützen Sie sich selber", versuchte er zu argumentieren, „Sie sind noch so jung, da ist immer noch so viel, was sie mit ihrem Leben machen können! Werfen Sie es nicht einfach so weg..."

„Bitten Sie mich darum mein Leben über das der armen Muggelmädchen- und Jungen zu setzen, die genau jetzt gefoltert werden. Über das meiner Gryffindorgefährten? Ihre Slytherins? Sie alle könnten sterben wenn der Krieg weiter wütet! Was ist mit Draco? Was mit Harry und Ron? Ginny? Sie alle haben schon so viel gelitten. Sie haben zu viel für ihre Alter gesehen. Und wenn ich das alles stoppen kann, wenn ich die finale Schlacht verhindern kann, erwarten Sie dann, das ich hier herumsitze und mein _Leben genieße_?"

In einer perversen, dunklen Art war es lustig, dachte er. Er hätte die Worte mit ihr mitsprechen können, hätte an ihrer statt flehen können. Sie spiegelte seine eigenen Gedanken, seine eigenen Vorstellungen so perfekt wieder. Und er wusste genau, was vor ihr lag, auf diesem Weg die Welt zu retten.

Die Dunkelheit, die Angst, die Verrücktheit. Und schließlich die Resignation.

Er würde das nicht mit ihr geschehen lassen nun, da er die Freuden des Lebens wieder kennen gelernt hatte, nun, wo er schließlich verstanden hatte, was er alles, für all diese langen einsamen Jahre, aufgegeben hatte. Es war ein großer Schritt, realisierte Severus nun, wo er endlich in der Lage war um das Leben zu trauern, das für ihn verloren war.

Könnte er sie daran erinnern, was sie verlieren würde?

„Aber was ist mit Ihnen, Miss Granger? Haben Sie nicht auch schon genug gelitten?"

Ihre Augen trafen sich in den Moment und als er in die haselnussbraune Tiefe sah er ... gar nichts.

„Ich bin bereits tot, Professor", sagte sie, und da war kein Drama in ihrer Stimme, keine Bitterkeit. Es war für sie eine Tatsache und nicht mehr, „Mein Körper bewegt sich noch, aber da ist in mir drin nichts mehr übrig, das weitermachen könnte."

„Ich glaube Ihnen nicht", flüsterte er und er erinnerte sich an das Feuer, das vor einer Stunde noch in ihren Augen und ihrer Stimme glodert hatte, „Ich werde Albus überzeugen, das er sie schützt, selbst wenn ich ihm alles erzählen muss!"

„Wenn sie dem Schulleiter auch nur ein Wort von ihrer „Legilimenssession" mit mir berichten, dann werde ich Hogwarts verlassen und nie mehr wieder kommen, Professor. Seien Sie davon versichert. Wenn ich herausfinde, das Sie ihn davon informiert haben, werden weder sie, noch irgendeiner in dieser Schule mich je wieder sehen. Und glauben sie mir, ich werde _es herausfinden_!"

Das bezweifelte er nicht. Er würde nicht noch einmal ihre Fähigkeiten anzweifeln. Aber er war auch nicht bereit so schnell auf zu geben.

„Dann werde ich einen anderen Weg finden ihn zu überzeugen, Miss Granger. Sie bleiben hier!", befahl er.

Ohne das es in berührte, dass sie ihm zusah, stürmte er hinüber zum Kaminsims der Bibliothek und entnahm etwas Flopuder aus seiner Tasche. Er stoppte nicht einmal um in Betracht zu ziehen, dass er seine heimliche Floverbindung preis gab, sondern bellte „Büro des Schulleiters" in die Flammen und ging hindurch.

Er drehte sich nicht um, um ihren seltsamen Ausdruck zu sehen, als sie zusah, wie er ging.

--

A/N: Sorry für das delay...Ich war einige Tage in der Schweiz auf einen Festival, und da hatte ich weder Internet, noch einen Rechner.

Fang dann morgen mit nem neuen Chappi an. Hoffe es gefällt Euch. Hermine wird ganz schön leiden müssen, also macht Euch auf ein „dark" Kapitel gefasst.


	13. Making the gestures of life I

13.Making Gestures of Life

Zwei Stunden nachdem Snape sie alleine in seiner Bibliothek hatte stehen lassen, betrat Hermine, zum ersten mal seit Wochen, ihr Schulsprecherinnenzimmer. Vorsichtig stellte sie die Schultasche, die sie selber getragen hatte, an die Seite ihres Schreibtisches und dann ließ sie sich in einem der Lehnstuhl drüben am Kamin nieder.

Sie wäre direkt hierhin gefloot, aber im Gegensatz zu ihrem Zaubertrankprofessor, hatte keiner daran gedacht ihren Kamin heimlich an das Floonetzwerk anzuschließen, und sie war nicht willig gewesen das Risiko eines offiziellen Eintritts in ihren Raum einzugehen.

Irgend etwas in ihr drin strebte danach, sich in die Weichheit ihres Stuhls zurück zu lehnen, ihre Augen zu schließen und sich selber einfach fallen zu lassen. Aber sie konnte es nicht erlauben. Mehr als jemals zuvor brauchte sie jede Unze der Stärke, die sie besaß, und über die Vorgänge in dieser Nacht nach zu brüten, würde sie von jeder Stärke befreien.

Sie würde nicht darüber nachdenken, würde sich nicht erinnern, wie sie ihm hinterher gestarrt hatte, als er durch die Feuerstelle marschiert war, wie sie, ohne zu sehen, da gestanden hatte, ein Teil von ihr immer noch gelähmt vom Schock, ein Teil in Angst, Schmerz und Horror heulend, hinter ihren mentalen Mauern, die sie in sich errichtet hatte. Und dieser letzte Teil, immer listig, immer berechnend, hatte sofort die Auswirkungen seines Abgangs registriert. Die Tatsache, das er, trotz seiner eigenen Worte, an das Floonetzwerk angeschlossen _war_. Die Tatsache, das es einen Weg aus seinen Räumlichkeiten gab.

Sie hatte lange in seiner Bibliothek gestanden, bewegungslos, nicht sitzend; ihren ganzen Willen auf ein Ziel gerichtet – hier heraus zu kommen. Aber obwohl sie nun den Weg kannte, fehlten ihr die Mittel. Da war kein Floopuder zu finden, obwohl sie sogar seinen privaten Schlafraum betreten hatte. Sie wagte es aber wie auch immer noch nicht die Banne seines Labor zu brechen. Sie fürchtete, dass dieses ihn sofort alarmieren würde. Sie brauchte jetzt nicht noch mehr Konflikte.

Dann, nach ungefähr einer Stunde war er zurück gekommen. Sie hatte gehofft, das der Besuch beim Schulleiter die Gefühle, die ihren Zaubertrankprofessor antrieben, gemildert hätten, aber Severus Snape sah in jedem Zentimeter genau so wütend und zielstrebig aus, wie vorher.

Selbst ohne an dem Gespräch teilgenommen zu haben, wusste sie genau, was geschehen war. Snape, den Schulleiter angreifend, verlangend, sie von ihren Spionagetätigkeiten zu befreien, sie sicher zu halten. Und die Ruhe des Schulleiters, kontrollierend argumentierend mit einer Spur von Bedauern, wie er seinem vertrauten Freund erzählen würde, das es keinen anderen Weg gäbe, und das sie es ohne sie nicht schaffen könnten. Hilflose Wildheit in Snapes Augen, als er sich danach sehnte, Dumbledore alles zu erzählen, was er in ihrem Verstand gesehen hatte. Aber ihre Worte stoppten ihn. Er wusste, zu was sie fähig war.

Sie hatten eine lange Zeit diskutiert, aber Hermine war es möglich gewesen die Antwort des Schulleiters in dem Gesicht ihres Lehrers zu sehen. Dumbledore würde sie nicht stoppen. Aber Snape war keiner, der so schnell aufgab.

„Ich verbiete es", hatte er geknurrt, hörte sich zum ersten mal, seit ihre Halluzinationen angefangen hatte, wieder an wie er selber, „Der Schulleiter mag denken, das er das Recht hat, diese Entscheidung für Sie zu treffen, aber Sie werden diese Bücherei nicht verlassen, bevor Sie Ihre Meinung geändert haben, Miss Granger!"

Sie hatte ihre Augenbrauen bei dieser Aussage gehoben, und ließ bedauernde Belustigung auf ihrem Gesicht spielen. „Versuchen Sie mich, zu meinem eigenen Wohl, zu erpressen, Professor?

„Ich werde Sie nicht weitermachen lassen, Miss Granger! Es wäre ein Verbrechen sie dieses tun zu lassen, und während ich in der Nähe bin, wird so ein Verbrechen nicht in Hogwarts geschehen."

„Dann sollten Sie in Betracht ziehen ihre Stellung aufzugeben", hatte sie geantwortet, und ging langsam hinüber zum Kaminsims. Seine Augen waren ihr gefolgt, aber er war sich zu sehr darauf am konzentrieren, sie zu überzeugen um irgend etwas zu merken.

„Sie werden diese Verrücktheit heute beenden, Miss Granger."

„Das glaube ich nicht."

Sie erreichte den Kaminsims, ihre Augen auf den Punkt fixiert, wo seine Finger den weißen Marmor berührt hatten. Plötzlich sprang ihr gesamter Körper zum Leben, als sie herumwirbelte und eine Hand zu Snape ausstreckte.

„Accio, Floopuder" rief sie, und bevor Snape reagieren konnte, war der kleine Beutel, mit dem grauen Puder drinnen, in ihrer Hand.

„Revoco!"

Vor Snapes erstaunten Augen, fingen ihre Fingerspitzen auf dem Kaminsims in einem grünen, hellen Licht an zu leuchten. Sie schienen wie die Finger eines Geistes, die den Marmor mit ihrer Berührung einbrennen. Sie warf etwas von dem Puder in die Flammen, und diese veränderten sich in grün, genau wie die geisterhaften Finger.

„Verwandlungsklassenraum", sagte sie in ihrer klaren Stimme und machte sich bereit, hindurch zu steigen.

Er hatte nicht versucht sie zu stoppen, entweder weil er nicht konnte, oder nicht wollte, sie wusste es nicht.

„Miss Granger", hatte er ihr nachgerufen, während sie schon halb durch war, „Wenn Sie jetzt gehen, werde ich mich nicht für Ihr Schicksal verantwortlich fühlen. Ich will nichts mit Ihrem pathetischen kleinen Krieg zu tun haben! Zählen sie nicht darauf, das ich Sie noch einmal von Ihrer närrischen Dummheit bewahre!"

Sie schnaubte wütend als diese Worte nun in ihren Verstand kamen. Was sollte sie mit ihm wollen? Hatte er irgendetwas getan um ihre zu helfen? All ihr Leiden waren von ihm verursacht. Er hatte sie entblößt, sie verletzt, sie mit jeder Bewegung gedemütigt. Nein, sie war besser dran ohne Severus Snape, der in den Schatten heraufstieg.

Das war, weswegen sie, ohne einen Blick zurück, durch das Feuer gestiegen war. Warum sie sich nicht herum gedreht hatte, um den hoffnungslosen, verlorenen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen.

Der Verwandlungsklassenraum, den sie durch das Floo betreten hatte, war nicht weit von ihrem privaten Raum entfernt. Sie wusste, dass der Schulleiter wahrscheinlich ihren Report erwartete, aber das Bedürfnis nach Privatsphäre und Ruhe war jetzt größer, als jedes Pflichtgefühl.

Aber als sie ihren Klassenraum gerade verlassen hatte, verdunkelte ein Schatten den Türrahmen.

„Professor McGonagall", grüßte Hermine ruhig ihre Lehrerin, die Nervosität verengte ihre Kehle.

Ein Blick in das Gesicht der älteren Frau erzählte ihr das sie alles wusste, und sie machte sich auf die Flut von Gefühlen gefasst, die sie sicherlich nun angreifen würden. Sie konnte jetzt keine Dosis von der Gryffindorsentimentalität gebrauchen.

„Miss Granger", nickte die Professorin, ihre Stimme enthielt nichts außer der normalen krossen Effizienz, „Es ist gut sie wieder da und gesund zu sehen."

„Ich kann nicht sagen wie gut sich das anfühlt", antwortete sie, angenehm von der Selbstbeherrschung der anderen Frau erfreut.

„Das glaube ich", antwortete McGonagall und ein warmes Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht für einige Momente, „ Da gibt es etwas was ich Ihnen gerne zeigen würde, Miss Granger. Wenn Sie mich bitte für einen Augenblick begleiten wollen."

Sie hätte die Bitte gerne abgelehnt, aber diskutieren würde wahrscheinlich länger dauern, als einfach anzunehmen. So nickte sie und folgte ihrer Professorin hinaus aus dem Klassenzimmer und hin zu ihrem privaten Büro.

„Ich denke, das ein privater Platz, weg von den neugierigen Augen Ihrer Gefährten, Ihre Aufgabe vereinfachen sollten, Miss Granger", sagte McGonagall während sie eine Tür zur Rechten ihres Büros öffnete, „Und da es mir zu Ohren gekommen ist, dass ich Ihnen eine Lehrstelle angeboten habe, habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen diesen Raum für Sie vorzubereiten. Sie können ein Passwort nach Ihrem Willen auswählen, und eine Flooverbindung zwischen ihren Räumlichkeiten und diesem Raum kann einfach eingerichtet werden. Es würde für Sie nicht so schwer sein das Schloss zu verlassen und zu betreten. Fühlen sie sich frei, ihn, wann immer sie wollen, zu benutzen. Ich werde sie hier nicht stören."

Sprachlos hatte Hermine den kleinen, nett eingerichteten Raum vor ihr angestarrt, als ihre Augen plötzlich, mit nicht vergossenen Tränen, anfingen zu brennen. Die einfache Großzügigkeit dieser Geste hatte sie überwältigt, und sie wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte.

„Professor, ich ..."

„Ich weiß, Miss Granger, dass dort Dinge sind, die einfach zu schrecklich sind, um wegdiskutiert zu werden. Ich werde Sie nicht mit meinen Emotionen oder Fragen belästigen. Keiner sollte eine Löwin von ihrer Jagt abhalten. Ich verstehe was Sie machen, und sollten Sie jemals Hilfe benötigen, kommen Sie zu mir. Egal zu welcher Uhrzeit oder Situation. Und nun", sagte die Professorin, platzierte kurz eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, „ Ist es Zeit Papiere zu bewerten. Ich fürchte, Slytherins", sie lächelte und drehte sich, fertig zum gehen, um.

„Professor", rief Hermine ihr hinterher, „Wegen der Lehrstelle..."

„Ich verstehe Ihre Beweggründe, Miss Granger", antwortete die Professorin als ihre Augen noch einmal die ihrer Schülerin trafen. Die Wärme und das Vertrauen, was sie ausdrückten, ließen Hermine innerlich schmerzen, „Und wenn ich es so sagen darf, sollte jemals eine Zeit für diese Entscheidung sein, würde ich mich geehrt fühlen Sie als meinen Lehrling akzeptieren zu können. Schlafen sie gut, meine Liebe."

...

Tage wurden zu Wochen, als Hermine weiter kämpfte. Zu den Feierlichkeiten zurück zu kehren war schwer, schwerer als sie gedacht hatte. Sie hatte sich daran gewöhnt keine Schmerzen zu haben, nicht zu vergessen ihre kurze Erholungszeit in Snapes Räumlichkeiten. Aber sie schaffte es. Sie konnte alles schaffen, wenn die Leute sie nur alleine ließen, wenn sie sie nicht befragen und schwächen würden.

Sie vermied jeden persönlichen Kontakt, jedes Gespräch oder Geste der Freundschaft. Sie konnte es sich nicht leisten, noch einmal entblößt zu werden, und ihre Fähigkeit ein Schauspiel aufzuführen ließ dieser Tage nach.

Alleine McGonagall akzeptierte ihre brüske Kaltheit und ließ sie einfach in Ruhe. Es schien ihre Überzeugung zu sein, dass Hermine das Recht hatte damit umzugehen, wie sie es wollte. Sie betrat niemals ihren Raum, den sie ihrer Schülerin gewährt hatte, und Hermine war für ihre Diskretion dankbar. So dankbar wie sie sein konnte.

Der Schulleiter würde ihr einen Stuhl und heiße Schokolade anbieten, wenn sie zu ihrem Report der letzten Ereignisse kam, er würde ihre Wunden behandeln, die sie von Zeit zu Zeit auswählte ihm zu zeigen, nur um ihm das Gefühl der Kontrolle über ihren Zustand zu geben. Meist würde er nur da sitzen, während sie an ihrer Schokolade nippte, sie ansehen und darauf warten, dass sie sich ihm öffnete. Aber sie war weitaus mehr Druck gewöhnt, als die besorgten blauen Augen von diesem alten Mann, und so würde sie ihn anlächeln, die warme süße ihres Getränkes genießen und ruhig sein, bis er aufgab und sie gehen ließ.

Mit Draco war es am härtesten. Grausame Worte waren nötig, um ihn von ihr weg zu treiben, Worte der Kälte und der Abweisung, und sein Schmerz, seine fragenden Blicke würden sie heraussuchen, wann auch immer sie Unterricht zusammen hatten oder aneinander in der großen Halle vorbeistrichen. Sie wich seinen Augen aus. Da war zu viel Gefühl in ihnen, und sie fühlte sich dieser Tage so tot, dass sie Angst hatte, das sich das in ihrem Gesicht zeigen würde.

Sie hielt sich von allen fern, mit Ausnahme von Harry und Ron, die sie ertragen musste. Sie konnte es nicht riskieren, das die Möchte-Gern- Todesser zu ihrem Meister rannten und ihm erzählten, dass sie einen Streit mit denen hatte, die sie überwachen sollte. Aber es war hart ihrem Geschwätz und Gejammer zuzuhören, mit ihnen zu lachen und nicht ihre Unruhe zu zeigen.

Zum Wohle der Göttin, sie waren Kinder! Dumm und blind zu dem, was um sie herum vorging, und sie fand es schwierig mit ihnen Geduld zu zeigen. Sie wusste nun, wie Snape sich oft mit ihnen gefühlt hatte, und oft genug war sie verlangt Hauspunkte abzuziehen wegen ihrem Mangel an Reife.

Sie bemerkten natürlich etwas. Es war nicht möglich das Ausmaß an Müdigkeit, die Hermine fühlte, völlig von ihnen fern zu halten. Harry war im Gesamten, für ihren Geschmack, viel zu aufmerksam. Aber sie vergrub sich selber in ihrer wohl bekannten Rolle als Hermine Alleswisserin und gab vor, das die sich langsam nähernden NEWTS sie zum Wahnsinn trieben. Aber nichts könnte weiter von ihrem Verstand weg sein.

Hermine machte weiter, wie eine Maschine, nur Disziplin und Stolz trieben sie durch die Tage und Nächte der endlosen Mühe. Sie ruhte sich nicht aus, gab sich selber nicht die Zeit zu reflektieren und erinnern. Eine Stimme, winzig und schrill, rief sie aus dem inneren, sagte ihr, das sie nicht immer so weiter machen konnte, das sie sich selber in den Ruin trieb. Sie hörte nicht. Sie hatte begonnen, während Stunden oder Mahlzeiten, die sie vom schreiben abhielten, ihre Hausaufgaben in ihrem Gehirn vor zu formulieren, sie rezitierte Gedichte, während sie sich mit ihren „Freunden" unterhielt. All das, um die Stimmen in ihr davon abzuhalten, zu laut und kräftig, zu knurren

Irgendwo in der Dunkelheit lauerte Verzweiflung, ein Abgrund so schwarz das sie es nicht einmal wagte ihm nahe zu kommen. Sie hatte Angst, das er sie aufsaugen könnte. Angst, das sie alle Kontrolle verlieren würde, wenn sie sich selber zu sehr gehen ließ.

Sie erlaubte es sich nicht zuzugeben, wie sehr sie sich doch nach menschlicher Wärme sehnte, nach einer Berührung der Sympathie, die nicht dazu da war Angst und Schmerzen zuzufügen. Sie erlaubte sich selber nicht zuzugeben, wie sehr sie Snape vermisste.

Er sprach nie mit ihr. Sie würde in seiner Stunde ihre Hand nicht mehr heben, und er schien gar nicht mehr zu bemerken, dass sie da war. Seine Augen würden über sie hinüber schwenken, als ob sie nichts weiter wäre als ein leerer Stuhl und Tisch. Es machte sie wütend seine Arroganz zu erleben, die Effizienz mit der er sie aus seinem Leben entfernt hatte. Es sah so aus, als wären die Wochen in seinen Räumen nie geschehen und seine Gleichgültigkeit verletzte sie, als sie darüber nachdachte, wie viel er sie gekostet hatte.

Aber sie hatte andere Probleme als Snape. Voldemort wurde ungeduldig, seine Bestrafungen wurden schneller und grausamer. Er verlangte Informationen, Zugang zu Hogwarts und den Tod des Verräters Snape, und sie konnte ihm nicht geben, was er wollte. Zu der selben Zeit schien er ihr immer noch nicht komplett zu trauen, jedenfalls nicht genug, um ihren Plan vorzustellen, ihren großen Plan den Krieg und ihr Leiden zu beenden.

Andere Todesser stellten ebenfalls ein Risiko dar. Sie waren begierig ihren Lord zufrieden zu stellen, und unwillens, das ein Schlammblut sie übertrumpfte. Einige von ihnen beobachteten Hogwarts, platzierten Abhörsprüche, so gut versteckt und gesichert, das nicht einmal der Schulleiter sie ohne das Risiko, Hermine bloß zu stellen, entfernen konnte. Zu mehr als einer Gelegenheit war es Todessern gelungen die Ländereien von Hogwarts zu betreten, obwohl das Schloss selbst vor ihnen sicher blieb.

Aber nicht nur Todesser bereiteten ihr Kopfschmerzen, von allen Menschen, die sie versuchte zu beschützen, schienen Harry und Ron alles zu daran zu setzen ihren Job sogar noch schwerer zu machen.

Sie hatten angefangen Nachts um das Schloss zu streifen, und während das sogar in ihrem ersten Jahr Gewohnheit war, wurde es während der ersten Monate ihres siebten Jahres, schlimmer und schlimmer. Die Küche oder den Astronomieturm zu besuchen schien ihnen in diesen Tagen nicht genug zu sein.

Sie würden sich jeweils erdreisten in der Nacht in die Große Halle zu schleichen, Schach am Lehrertisch zu spielen, oder in den Kerker, wo Snape die Korridore unsicher machte. Das Leben schien für sie wie ein großes Spiel zu sein, nichts mehr, und wenn Hermine in den Nächten nach Hause hinkte, zerschlagen und gebrochen, musste sie sich beherrschen, sie nicht zu schlagen, da sie sie sie selbst durch die Tür, die ihr Zimmer von dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors trennte, prahlen hörte.

Sie hielten sich nun öfter von ihr fern, da sie wussten, dass sie ihr Verhalten nicht tolerieren würde, dass sie von Disziplin reden würde, von Schularbeiten und all den anderen langweiligen Dingen die sie versuchten zu vergessen.

Sie versuchte ihren Ärger zu kontrollieren, sie versuche es wirklich, aber als sie hörte, was sie, drei Wochen nach ihrer Konfrontation mit Snape planten, schlug etwas in ihr um.

Sie wollten mitten in der Nacht hinunter zum Quidditsch- Stadion schleichen und dort ein Picknick machen. Das Schloss ohne Schutz zu verlassen, zu einem Platz zu gehen, wo die Schutzbanne reduziert waren, da dort öfter mal Besucher von außerhalb von Hogwarts zu den Quidditschspielen kamen!

Sie konnten genauso direkt vor Vodemorts Lager gehen und schreien:" Hier sind wir".

Und sie wollten das sie mitkam. Weil „eine Pause vom lernen" ihr gut tun würde. Weil „soviel Arbeit einfach nicht natürlich war". Alle Regeln zu brechen war es anscheinend.

„Ich habe die Schnauze voll von Eurer Dummheit!", knurrte sie, sich für Harry und Ron sehr nach Snape klingend, nachdem sie ihrem aufgeregten Gebabbel fünf Minuten lang zugehört hatte, „Wisst ihr nicht, dass jeder einzelne Todesser, der es wirklich will die Ländereien betreten kann? Wisst ihr wie gefährlich das ist?"

„Es ist nicht wirklich gefährlich,' Mine", hatte Ron unbekümmert geantwortet, „Da waren in letzter Zeit nicht so viele Todesseraktivitäten, und, wie auch immer, ein Typ muss ein bisschen Spass haben..."

„Nicht so viel Aktivitäten? Ihr wisst nichts von den Aktivitäten, da es Euch nicht kümmert! Menschen sterben da draußen um Euch zu beschützen, Menschen setzten ihr Leben aufs Spiel jeden einzelnen Tag und das ist es wie Ihr es ihnen dankt? In dem Ihr Jungen seid, die Scherze spielen, die Ihre Verantwortung ignorieren? Wie viele Leute müssen für Euch sterben, bevor Ihr Euch entscheidet erwachsen zu werden, könnt Ihr mir das sagen?"

Harry war während ihrer Worte blass geworden, während Rons Gesicht rot vor Ärger aufblitzte. Sie gaben ihr einen Blick völliger Abscheu und Hass, drehten sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwanden durch das Portraitloch.

Hermine seufzte und plumpste in eines der Sofas. Der Tod von Sirius Black war immer noch ein wunder Punkt für Harry, einer über den er nicht viel sprach. Er fühlte sich immer noch schuldig für den Fall seines Paten durch den Schleier, und mit ihren Worten hatte sie implizit seine Schuld bestätigt.

Aber es war die Wahrheit, nicht wahr? Sirius war so impulsiv und emotional wie Harry gewesen, herangeeilt, während er hätte bleiben sollen, um nachzudenken. Und Harry_ hatte _das Chaos verursacht in dieser Nacht, wegen seinem „ich muss die Welt retten" Komplex und seiner Meinung, das den Erwachsenen nicht getraut werden kann.

Sie seufzte wieder. Was sie gesagt hatte war wahr. Aber sie würden sie nun hassen, und obwohl sie seit langer Zeit nicht in der Lage gewesen war mit ihnen offen zu reden, tat es doch weh ihre Freunde so zu verlieren.

Aber da waren andere Sorgen. Den nächsten Tag zu überleben zum Beispiel. Von Harry und Ron gehasst zu werden war nichts im Vergleich Voldemort das leichteste Missvergnügen zu bereiten.

Sie blieb die ganze Nacht, im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzend, wach, und starrte aus dem Fenster. Als sie so gegen sechs am Morgen zurückkehrten, war es mit einem Lärm und einer Explosion, und sie wusste, das ihr nächtliches Abenteuer nicht lange ein Geheimnis bleiben würde.

...

Ihre Ängste wurden noch so bald bestätigt. Sie hatte gerade den Verwandlungsklassenraum mit Harry und Ron, so viel Abstand wie möglich haltend, verlassen, als ein scharfer Schmerz in ihren Arm schoss.

Sie duckte sich weg, und in einen leeren Klassenraum. Sie musste nicht ihre Robe hoch rollen um zu sehen, was den Schmerz verursacht hatte, aber sie tat es trotzdem. Das dunkle Mal pulsierte auf ihrer weißen Haut, wie so ein Tier aus ihren Albträumen.

Sie fluchte, plazierte vorsichtig das Kleidungsstück wieder über das vielsagende Mal , und verließ den Klassenraum mit schnellen Schritten.

Vom Schloß weggehend und hin zu der Grenze des verbotenen Waldes, wo die Anti-apperations Banne nicht mehr am Platz waren, holte sie den Todesserumhang, den sie dort versteckt hatte, für Zeiten, wenn sie nicht in ihren Raum gelangen konnte, um einen zu holen.

Sie brauchte keine Maske. Es war ihr nicht gewährt. Keine Heimlichkeit für Schlammblüter.

Dann apperierte sie und fand sich wieder in einer Steinkammer, mitten in einem Zirkel von Grenzen, die mit schwarzem Marmor markiert waren. Es war der einzige Platz in Voldemorts „Palast" wo apperieren möglich war, und er war wie immer aufs heftigste bewacht. Sie folgte den verhüllten Männern, die ihr bedeuteten ihnen zu folgen, verschiedene Mengen von Treppen hinab, zum Kerker-Thronraum.

Sie hatte es still so benannt, aber der Name passte zu dem dunklen, fensterlosen Raum mit seiner tristen Majestät.

Die Todesser hatten eine melodramatische Tendenz und der Raum zeigte es all zu deutlich.

Sie hatte unzählige Male versucht seinen Standort zu bestimmen, aber es schien in diesem Gebäude kein Fenster zu sein, und alle Lokalisierungssprüche hatten versagt. Noch konnte sie von anderen von draußen lokalisiert werden, wie sie es eines Nachts mit Dumbledore versucht hatte. Das ganze Ding schien Narrensicher.

Jedoch Voldemort, in seinem Thron sitzend, wie ein Ding aus einer Horrorgeschichte, war sicherlich kein Narr.

Die Arrangements des Inneren Zirkel, an einer Wand der Kammer stehend und einen freien Platz direkt vor dem Dunklen Lord lassend, ließen keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen, das diese Nacht ihretwegen war. Sie war gerufen worden um bestraft zu werden, und sie würde froh sein, wenn sie sie lebend verlassen konnte. Dennoch, sich gegen die Dinge die kommen würden gefasst machend, betrat sie den freien Platz, und, auf ihre Hände und Knie fallend, kroch sie auf den Dunklen Lord zu.

Seine Stimme stoppte sie bevor sie den Saum seiner samtenen Robe küssen konnte.

„Es ist mir zu Gehör gekommen, dass Deine_ Freunde_ sich entschlossen hatten ein kleines Abenteuer zu unternehmen. Du wusstest davon nehme ich an?", die Stimme war leise, zischend und verursachten, das Schauer durch ihren Körper liefen.

Sie wusste was die Stimme befehlen konnte.

Das unausweichliche fürchtend, schüttelte Hermine dennoch den Kopf, „Ich habe es zu spät herausgefunden, mein Lord. Ansonsten hätte ich sie sofort informiert..."

„Du hast alles zu wissen, was in Hogwarts geschieht, kleine Schlammbluthure.", donnerte er, „Ich halte Dich nicht am Leben, um die niederen Instinkte meiner Todesser zu befriedigen! Jedenfalls ... nicht nur dafür."

Gekicher von den schwarz gekleideten Männern an der Wand beantworteten seinen Scherz.

Dann lächelte er und es war der erschreckenste Anblick den sie je gesehen hatten. Sie musste nicht das panische Wimmern spielen, das ihren Lippen entkam - es kam ganz natürlich zu ihr.

„Lass mich Dir einen kleinen Einblick geben was Dich erwartet, wenn Du scheiterst von Nutzen zu sein, mein Haustier."

Als die erste Welle des Schmerz sie traf, biss sie ihre Lippe um ruhig zu bleiben, aber bald konnte sie die Schreie nicht mehr daran hindern zu entkommen. Blut trübte ihren Blick, und ihr Körper schlug und erschütterte wie etwas das nicht mehr zu ihr gehörte.

Zwischen den Schreien und schluchzenden Atemzügen, schwor sie ihm Loyalität, dankte ihm für seine „angemessene Bestrafung". Das kam mittlerweile ganz natürlich zu ihr. Da war ein kleiner Teil in ihrem Verstand, der alarmiert blieb,der, egal was mit ihr passierte,die richtigen Worte sagte oder die richtigen Dinge tat, auch wenn der Rest von ihr vor Schmerzen heulen würde. Es war dieser Teil, der sie unzählige Male am Leben gehalten hatte.

„Macht mit meine loyalen Diener!", rief der Dunkle Lord schließlich zu seinem Inneren Zirkel, und ihre Augen weiteten sich in Panik. So war es noch nie gewesen. „Lasst uns der Schlammbluthure eine Lektion erteilen, die sie niemals vergessen wird!"

Und sie folterten sie, ihre blutunterlaufenen Augen rollten von einem Todesser zum nächsten.

Macnair. Eine Welle von Cruciatus, der ihren ganzen Körper in Flammen setzte.

Crabbe. Schneid- Zauber, der ihre Haut in eine blutige Masse verwandelte.

Goyle. Unsichtbare Messer die ihre Arme und Beine aufschlitzten.

Sie fand kein Erbarmen, kein Bedauern. Nicht einmal Lust oder Erwartung in ihren Gesichtern. Sie war kein menschliches Wesen, realisierte sie, als sie unter den Sprüchen kroch und sich wand. Sie war ein Stück Fleisch, ein respektloser Hund der zu seinem eigenen besten bestraft werden musste.

Sie traf Lucius Augen und fand fürchterlichen Ärger und Nervosität dort drinnen. Er hatte sie her gebracht, konnte sie in seinen Augen lesen, er hatte sie dem Dunklen Lord vorgestellt. Sie riskierte seine Position bei ihm. Jedes Fehlverhalten würde auf ihn zurückgeführt werden.

Nebenbei verunstalteten sie sein Spielzeug.

Und für einen Moment, mit der wenigen, unbedeutenden Macht die er ihr durch seine Angst über sich gegeben hatte, wurde sie Herrin über ihr Schicksal. Der Schmerz war in diesem Moment der Ruhe nichts für sie, nur etwas, was sie ihrem Körper antun konnten. Sie konnte sie immer noch manipulieren, und Malfoy, der Mächtigste unter ihnen, gehörte ihr. Ihre Augen verließen niemals sein Gesicht, während sie ihre Zunge, in einer fast sinnlichen Geste aus ihrem Mund flackern ließ und das Blut von ihren verletzten Lippen leckte.

Sie konnte die Erregung in seinen Augen sehen, in der Art, wie er seinen Zauberstab fester fasste und der Rauheit seiner Stimme, als er ihr Flüche zuschrie, und für einen Moment fühlte sie sich nach lachen.

Ich werde verrückt, realisierte sie in einem Moment der höchsten Klarheit. Nicht mehr lange und ich werde wirklich einer von ihnen sein. Ich fange an das zu genießen! Und als sie das dachte, konnte sie den dunklen Tunnel sehen, in den sie hinabstieg, weg von ihren Freunden, von Hogwarts und dem einfachen Frieden der Freundschaft, weg von der Vernunft, und einem Leben mit Sinn.

_Irgendjemand helfe mir! Ich sterbe!_

Dann traf sie ein neuer Schmerz und sie zerfiel in tausend Stücke der Qual.

--

A/N So das war nun das neue Pitelchen. Hoffe es gefällt Euch. Auch an dieser Stelle mal einen ganz lieben Dank an meine Reviewer. Freue mich über jeden Kommentar.

Hoffe das meine Übersetzung bisher lesbar und verständlich ist.

LG


	14. Life can be funny

14. Life can be funny

Es war fast Mitternacht, als Hermine in das Schloss zurückgekehrte, und sogar das versiegeln der geheimen Passage war zu viel für ihre schwindenden Kräfte.

Sie konnte die Magie in ihr drinnen flackern spüren, herumpulsierend und beinahe ausgehend.

Sie brauchte fünf Minuten um die Türe zu schließen und die Steine mit ihrem Zauberstab zu berühren, um den Verstecke- Spruch wieder zu aktivieren. Ihre Hände waren blutig. Auch ihr Zauberstab war blutig. Und sie musste , mit den lumpigen Überbleibseln ihres Umhanges vorsichtig zwischen ihrem blutigen Rücken und dem kalten Stein drapiert, gegen der Wand eine Pause machen, bevor sie die Stärke fand, das rote Geschmiere von der geheimen Tür zu säubern.

Ihr Körper war gegen sie, auf so eine wörtliche Art, dass sie es fast schon amüsant fand.

Dann drehte sie sich um, und sah sich dem langen Korridor, gefolgt von den hunderten von Stufen zum Gryffindorturm gegenüber.

Sie würde es nicht schaffen.

Ihre Augen flackerten zu der Biegung, die zu Snapes Klassenraum führte, dann schüttelte sie fast unmerklich den Kopf.

Auf keinen Fall eine Option. Er hatte es sehr klar gemacht, für ihn, ihr Schicksal nichts bedeutete, und sie würde sich nicht, für Hilfe, an ihn wenden.

Nie.

Aber wie sollte sie zu ihrem Raum, zu der Sicherheit ihres Bettes und der Sauberkeit von Wasser und Seife kommen?

Die Stufen standen außer Frage. Sie hatte einige Hebe-Sprüche gelernt um sich selber davor zu schützen, mit gebrochenem Bein im Kerker fest zu sitzen, aber ihre momentane Verfassung würde ihr keine Magie, außer den einfachsten Sprüchen, erlauben.

_Benutze einen einfachen Spruch_, sagte sie sich selber streng, _nichts ausgefallenes. Aber welcher..._

Plötzlich, flammte eine Erinnerung vor ihr auf, von Harry, in der Bibliothek sitzend, und über einem schweren Buch brütend Verzweiflung in seinen Augen.

„Einen einfachen Spruch", murmelte er wieder und wieder, während er sein Haar in eine noch größere Unordnung verstrubbelte. „Ein Einfacher. Aber welchen meinst Du Sirius?"

Viertes Jahr. Tri-Magisches-Turnier. Erste Aufgabe. Es war ihnen nicht möglich gewesen einen Spruch gegen den Drachen zu finden, aber Harry war schließlich mit einer anderen Lösung angekommen.

Nun hob Hermine eine zitternde Hand. „Accio Feuerblitz", quakte sie, fühlend, wie das Blut in ihrem Mund ihre Zunge benetzte.

Sie war nicht sicher, ob Harrys Besen sie wirklich erreichen würde, und so wartete sie angespannt. Aber dann fühlte sie das polierte Holz des Griffes in ihrer Hand, sogar noch bevor ihre Augen die schlanke Form des Feuerblitzes aufnahmen, und sie seufzte vor Erleichterung.

Ungeschickt kletterte sie auf den Besenstiel, ihre gute Hand um den Griff des Besenstiels geklammert, während ihr Arm und Bein nutzlos an der Seite schleiften. Sie hatte es immer gehasst einen Besen zu fliegen, aber nun dankte sie Harry für jede einzelne Stunde, die er sie gezwungen hatte, zu nehmen. Der Ritt war tollpatschig und schmerzhaft, und nur schieres Glück bewahrte sie einige Male vor dem Fallen, aber als sie endlich die Tür zu ihren Zimmern erreichte, konnten nicht mehr als fünfzehn Minuten vergangen sein.

Sie seufzte mit Erleichterung, stieg von dem Besen, und musste einen Schmerzensschrei unterdrücken, als ihre Beine unter ihr wegsackten und sie zu Boden fiel. _Räum auf_, befahl sie sich hastig selber und zwang ihre schreienden Muskeln in Bewegung, _und werde den Besen los._

Mit einem Schlenker von ihrem Zauberstab sendete sie ihn zurück in den Gryffindorturm.

Hoffentlich waren die Jungen des siebten Jahres am schlafen gewesen, als Harrys Feuerblitz abhanden gekommen war, und es keiner gemerkt hatte.

Der Flur war rot mit ihrem Blut, und sie schaffte den Reinigungs- Spruch nicht richtig. Sie musste ihn drei Mal anwenden und ihre Konzentration war am schwinden. Schwarze Punkte tanzten vor ihren Augen, als sie sich selber zurück in eine stehende Position zwang.

Nur noch ein paar Schritte mehr, dann wäre sie in Sicherheit. Sie verfluchte ihre eigene Schwäche. Verdammt nochmal, sie konnte das schaffen! Nur ein paar Schritte...

Irgendwo, in der Dunkelheit, war ein Geräusch.

Hermine erstarrte, ihre Füße verweilten in der Luft. Sie wagte es nicht zu atmen. Da war es wieder! Das Knarren einer alten, rostigen Tür, die sich langsam in ihren Scharnieren bewegte. Eine Tür – oder ein Bild, das zur Seite schwang, um Ausgang zu gewähren.

Alle ihre Schmerzen und die aufsteigende Panik ignorierend, eilte Hermine hinüber zu ihrem eigenen Portrait, platzierte ihre Hand auf der alten Leinwand und murmelte ihr Passwort. Das Echo des Geräusches von Schritten erreichte ihre Ohren, als das Bild zur Seite schwang und sie einließ. Sie war fast durch, als ihre Beine unter ihr zusammenbrachen. Ein Schmerzkeuchen entschlüpfte ihren fest zusammengepressten Lippen.

Mit der letzten, verzweifelten, Anstrengung schleppte sie sich von der Öffnung weg und drückte das Bild zu.

Sie lag in der Dunkelheit, prustend und ihr Bein verarztend, nicht einmal wagend zu wimmern und hörte den, sich langsam ihrer Tür nähernden, Schritten zu.

Hatte sie den Flur gut genug sauber gemacht? Waren dort noch Rückstände von Blut auf dem Bild? Sie hatte nicht daran gedacht ihre Hände sauber zu machen, bevor sie es angefasst hatte! Was wenn...

_Beruhige Dich Hermine! Es ist wahrscheinlich ein Schüler, der sich heimlich, nach Ausgangssperre, herausschlich. Er wird wahrscheinlich nicht einmal dein Portrait beachten. Du bist perfekt sicher..._

Aber dann schnitt eine Stimme in ihr beruhigendes Mantra, und sie dachte ihre Herz würde aufhören zu schlagen.

„Hermine?"

Es war definitiv Ron, da gab es keinen Zweifel an dem Besitzer der Stimme.

Panik erfasste sie. Er hatte sie nicht gesehen, oder? Wusste er, dass sie da drinnen war, und in welchem Zustand?

„Hermine! Ich weiß, dass Du da drinnen bist. Öffne die Tür!"

Aber sie konnte nicht! Hölle, sie konnte sich nicht einmal bewegen. Noch war sie wirklich vorzeigbar.

„Ich habe den Feuerblitz verschwinden und wiederkommen sehen, und ich habe Deine Tür sich schließen sehen, als ich um die Ecke kam. Hör auf vorzugeben, dass Du nicht da bist!"

Sie wartete schweigend darauf, das er verschwand. Vielleicht würde er denken, er hätte sich geirrt.

„Nun gut, dann lass mich halt nicht herein, wenn Du es lustig findest", sagte er nach einer Weile. Seine Stimme beinhaltete Ärger und Verletzung, einen Unglauben, dass sie ihn wirklich so behandeln würde, und sie wollte nichts mehr, als ihn in eine lange Umarmung zu nehmen. Leider konnte sie aber ihren rechten Arm nicht benutzen.

„Weißt Du, ich hatte gehofft mit Dir zu reden", fuhr er fort, „Über das was gestern Nacht passiert ist. Harry ist sehr unglücklich. Er weigerte sich den ganzen Tag über Dich zu reden, aber ich bin sicher das er so erleichtert wäre, wenn Du kommen würdest und mit ihm reden würdest. Hermine?"

Schweigen. Ein langer Seufzer vom Korridor.

„Ich weiß, dass Du die Art wie wir uns benehmen nicht magst, Hermine. Du denkst es ist unverantwortlich. Du denkst wir sollten erwachsen werden. Aber er hat so Angst. Und wenn er alleine ist, im Schlafsaal zum Beispiel, wird er ganz nachdenklich und grüblerisch. Er denkt, das er sterben wird, denke ich. Und das bald. Alles, was er möchte, ist ein Funke von dem Leben, das er gehabt haben könnte. Ist das zu viel danach zu fragen? Ist es falsch, wenn ich ihn ein wenig ablenke und ihm helfe, ein bisschen Spaß zu haben? Rede mit mir Hermine!"

Mit weiten Augen starrte Hermine in die Dunkelheit. Wann war es passiert? Wann hatte sie aufgehört mit ihren Freunden zu reden, ihnen zuzuhören, sie ernst zu nehmen? Sie hatte nicht einmal Harrys Gefühlswandlungen bemerkt, noch Rons Entscheidung es leichter für ihn zu machen.

Sie hatte es falsch eingeschätzt, schlimm falsch eingeschätzt.

So, Du sitzt da drin und fühlst Dich überlegen, nicht war?", fragte Ron harsch, mit Enttäuschung und Ärger, von der anderen Seite der Tür, „Ich dachte, ich könnte mit Dir reden. Ich hatte gehofft, Du könntest mir helfen. Aber Du hast dieser Tage keine Zeit für uns, rennst herum für Deine wunderschöne Lehrstelle. Oh Du bist so viel besser als wir, Miss Lehrling Granger", spottete er ärgerlich, sie konnte immer noch die Verletzung in seiner Stimme hören, „Und natürlich willst Du nichts mit so einem Paar Versagern, wie wir es sind, zu tun haben. Und hier bin ich, der dumme kleine Ron, der dachte das er auf Dich zählen könne. Lustig wie falsch man liegen kann. Dir eine gute Nacht, Hermine! Ich hoffe Du leuchtest in Deiner Rechtschaffenheit!

Und damit ging er. In der Dunkelheit ihrer Räume lag Hermine, wie ein zerknitterter Haufen Knochen, auf dem Boden, eine Hand in einer nutzlosen Geste des Bittens zur Tür hin ausgestreckt, während Tränen ihr Gesicht benetzten und unerträglicher Schmerzen durch ihren Körper jagten.

Wenn das Leben war, konnte sie wirklich darauf verzichten.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Anders als Hermine glänzte Severus, für die nächsten Wochen, in seinem selbstgerechten Ärger.

Als sie in dieser schicksalhaften Nacht die Räume verlassen hatte, hatte er in völliger Fassungslosigkeit hinter ihr hergestarrt. Es dauerte 10 Minuten für ihn zu verstehen, wie sie es getan hatte, und es ließ ihn seine eigene Sorglosigkeit und ihre verdammte Brillanz verfluchen.

Er hatte in Betracht gezogen hinter ihr her zu gehen, hatte aber gewusst, das sie bis dann schon in ihren Räumen war. Er freute sich nicht darauf, in der Nähe des Gryffindorturms einen Aufstand zu kreieren, indem er an die Tür des Schulsprecherinnenzimmers hämmerte und nach ihr schrie, damit sie die Tür öffnete. Dafür hatte er immer noch genug Würde übrig.

Anstelle dessen hatte er noch einmal mit Albus gesprochen. Aber selbst als Albus seine gute Laune, über die wiederholenden Besuche von dem pessimistischen Zaubertrankmeisters, verloren hatte, hatte er sich selber schließlich eingestanden, dass er da nichts tun konnte, um die Situation zu ändern.

Ärger hatte dann die Oberhand übernommen. Er war wütend mit ihr, dass sie das mit ihr selbst geschehen ließ, dafür, dass sie wieder dorthin zurückkehrte, nachdem er ihr einen Weg hinaus gezeigt hatte, dafür, dass sie seine Hilfe und seine Unterstützung ignorierte. Danach zu urteilen, was ihre Albträume, Halluzinationen und der unerlaubte Abstecher in ihren Verstand aufgezeigt hatten, würde sie nicht bis Weihnachten überleben. Nicht alleine, und man konnte auch nicht auf die Hilfe des eher hilflosen Albus und der reservierten Minerva zählen. Wenn sie nicht bald zu ihren Sinnen kam, dann war Hermine Granger so gut wie tot.

Sie wollte es anscheinend auf die Art, das dumme Mädchen.

Hermine, verdammte Granger. Sie war ein roter, pulsierender Punkt in seinem Verstand. Jedes mal, wenn er an sie dachte, mischten sich Zorn, Scham, und Besorgnis zu einem Ball von unentwirrbarem mentalen Chaos zusammen, das alle Konzentration und Zufriedenheit zerstörte.

Sie verhielt sich, als ob sie das Spionieren erfunden hätte, verdammt sei sie! Als ob er die Arbeit nicht von innen heraus kannte. Als ob er nicht besser wüsste, was sie erwartete. Wieder einer dieser wütend machenden „Gut- Menschen" in dem Orden, die es vorzogen die Unterstützung von Snape, dem Bastard, zugunsten ihrer eigenen zuckerüberzogenen Version der Realität zu ignorieren. Nun, ihre Ignoranz würde sie ganz sicher umbringen, aber selbst Snape konnte sich nicht dazu bringen dieses Ergebnis als zufriedenstellend zu erachten.

Aber, natürlich, hörte keiner auf ihn, und der einzige Weg Albus zu überzeugen – war ihm von dem zu erzählen, was er gesehen hatte – würde sie sicher weg treiben. Wenigstens hatte sie ein Bett, ein Dach und medizinische Präsenz hier. Das war sicherlich mehr, als Fudge zur Verfügung stellen würde, falls sie sich an ihn wenden würde.

Vergebliche Gedanken, alle davon. Severus konnte nichts für sie tun, er konnte die Situation nicht ändern, und er konnte nicht über sie denken ohne sich selber Kopfschmerzen zu bereiten.

So hörte er auf über sie zu denken.

Oder wenigstens versuchte er es. Da es aussah, als hätte sich jeder in den unheilvollen Trick hinzugesellt „Severus Snape mit Gesprächen über Hermine Granger in den Wahnsinn zu treiben".

Albus war der schlimmste. Nach einigen Explosionen von Severus Temperaments, hatte er aufgehört vorzuschlagen, dass Severus ihr „helfen" sollte.

Er schien zu glauben, dass sich, über den Kampf gegen die Abhängigkeit, eine Bindung zwischen ihnen gebildet hatte. Der sentimentale alte Narr. Was sollte Severus tun, ihre Hand halten, während sie zu Tode blutete? Einen Picknickkorb hinter ihr her tragen, während sie in den Kampf ging?

„Sicher nicht, mein lieber Junge", hatte Albus versucht den jüngeren Mann zu beruhigen, „Es ist nur so, dass Du in diesem Gebiet mehr Erfahrung hast, als jede andere Person in Hogwarts. Du könntest ihr planen helfen, neue Wege entwickeln, um näher an Tom Riddle heran zu kommen und so weiter. Du könntest..."

„Du fragst mich nicht, einem Alkoholiker eine Flasche Whisky auszuhändigen, oder ein muggelstämmiges Mädchen einem Todesser", weigerte sich Snape hitzig, „Warum sollte ich Miss Granger in ihren entschlossenen Bemühungen, sich selber zu töten, helfen? Ich werde diese Art von Selbstmord nicht unterstützen, Albus!"

_Außerdem_, hatte er schweigend hinzugefügt: _Sie würde sich eh nicht mehr von ihm anfassen lassen, nachdem was er getan hatte._

Dieser Gedanke hatte die Scham wieder geweckt, und die hatte seine Laune sogar noch mehr verdunkelt.

Sie betrachtete sich selber als tot, nicht war? Sie hatte aufgegeben und erwartete nicht lebend durch diesen Krieg zu kommen. Warum, verfluchte Hölle, sollte er sich dann plagen!

Wenn sie so entschlossen war sich umzubringen, war er entschlossen sich nicht darum zu sorgen. Zum Wohle der Göttin, sie war nur ein Mädchen. Obgleich auch ein sehr brillantes und intelligentes...

Draco schien auch zu denken, dass Severus die neue Autorität in Sachen Miss Granger war.

„Sie redet nicht mehr mit mir", hatte er Snape an einem Nachmittag mir verzweifelter Stimme erzählt, „Sie schubst mich wieder weg, sogar noch schlimmer als vor dem Entzug. Sie scheint zu denken, dass sie mich gefährden würde."

Da waren Tränen in seinen Augen. Snape musste eine angeekeltes Schnauben unterdrücken. Gryffindor Sentimentalität von einem Slytherin. Gute Götter.

Er wollte Draco sagen, dass Miss Granger damit verdammt richtig lag. Ein erfolgreicher Bruch durch ihre Schutzschilde, und der Dunkle Lord würde alles über sie und Draco wissen. Wenn sie so entschlossen war damit weiter zu machen, dann lag sie richtig, in dem sie sich von jedem distanzierte. Er hatte das auch getan.

Aber die Tatsache, das Miss Granger sich auf die Wahrscheinlichkeit ihres eigenen Todes vorbereitete, würde Draco Malfoy nicht beruhigen, da war sich Severus Snape sicher.

So hatte er Draco anstelle der Wahrheit erzählt, dass Miss Granger eine Erwachsene und sehr kompetent war. Kompetent genug um zu entscheiden, was das Beste für sie war, und das er, Snape, wirklich wichtige Arbeit zu tun hatte. „So würdest Du mich bitte entschuldigen Draco, geh einfach weg!"

Und Draco war gegangen, mit diesen unmöglichen Tränen in seinen Augen, und hatte Severus mit dem sehr unschönen Gefühl der Schuld und einem trockenen Mund, der nur durch mehrere Gläser Whisky benetzt werden konnte, zurückgelassen.

Nur Minerva hatte nicht mit ihm über sie gesprochen. Und _das_ hatte ihn wirklich nervös gemacht. Sie hatte ihn nur mit ihren stählernen, intelligenten Augen angeschaut, anscheinend jeden Quadratzentimeter seines Gesichtes, bis er sich selber wiederfand, wie er sich verteidigte, warum er nichts mit diesem Wahnsinn zu tun haben wollte.

„Lustig", sagte Minerva und nippte an ihrem Tee, als sie seinen Ausschweifungen einige Minuten lang zugehört hatte. Sie saßen in ihrem Wohnzimmer, vor einem ungestümen Feuer, dass die abendliche Kühle vertrieb. Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie einfach nur eine „gute Unterhaltung" wollte, und er, verfluchter Idiot, der er war, war darauf hereingefallen.

Wieso war es so, dass es Minerva gelang ihn jedes Mal zu einem babbelnden Zehnjährigen zu reduzieren? Er hätte sich dafür schlagen können, dass er die Einladung angenommen hatte!

„Was zur Hölle könnte lustig an dieser Situation sein?", fragte er missmutig.

„Zu sehen, wie Du Dich um jemanden sorgst", antwortete sie einfach.

_Da waren wir wiedereinmal_, grummelte er schweigend. _Sie redet psychologisch mit mir! _

„Ich sorge mich nicht um sie", hatte er fast geknurrt, „Ich bin nur angeekelt von dieser Verschwendung von Intelligenz. Und als ein Lehrer glaube ich ...

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, Severus. Erspare es mir", unterbrach sie ihn liebevoll anlächelnd, „Sogar selbst falls Du Dich kein bisschen um sie sorgst", ihr Ton machte es sehr deutlich, das sie ihm nicht ein bisschen glaubte, aber er war zu erschöpft um den Punkt zu argumentieren, „Ich fühle mich immer noch seltsam, da ich mich an eine Diskussion vor langer Zeit, sehr ähnlich dieser, erinnere."

„Wir haben bis jetzt nicht einmal über etwas annähernd ähnliches, wie dieses gesprochen", lehnte er rau ab.

„Ich weiß. Es war eine Diskussion, die ich mit Albus vor zwanzig Jahren hatte, als er mich darüber informierte, dass Du die Todesser für uns ausspionieren würdest. Ich war, dann sehr stark Deiner Meinung und war absolut entschlossen mich von Dir fern zu halten, wenn ich Dich nicht beschützen könnte. Ich würde so einen Wahnsinn nicht unterstützen, und falls Du so versessen darauf warst, Dich selber umzubringen, hättest Du nicht meine Zustimmung gehabt. Witziger Weise, konnte ich nicht sehr lang zu meiner Entscheidung stehen. Muss eine Gryffindor- Sentimentalität sein, die mich schwach gemacht hatte Dir zu helfen. Denkst Du es wäre besser gewesen, wenn ich meine Entschlossenheit behalten hätte?"

Sie lächelte ihn an, und für einen Moment berührte ihre Hand, sanft und warm wie eine Sommerbrise, seine Wange.

„Ich für meinen Teil, bin froh für jede Minute, die ich mit Dir verbringen konnte. Ich habe auf diesem Wege einen teuren Freund gewonnen, einen, auf den ich nicht verzichten könnte.

Er hatte sie kurze Zeit später verlassen, weil da nichts mehr wahr, was er nach ihren Worten sagen, oder worüber er argumentieren konnte._ Keine Chance gegen Gryffindorfrauen_, dachte er wiedermal. _Am besten, man hielt sich von ihnen fern. _

Aber der Gedanke, zu seinen Räumen zurück zu kehren, in der Bibliothek zu sitzen, wo er ihren Verstand verletzt hatte, ließ ihn erschauern.

Und so fand ihn die Mitternacht einmal wieder beim wandern durch die Gänge von Hogwarts und selbst die Schläge der riesigen Uhr konnten ihn nicht aus den Gedanken herausholen.

Aber das Gefühl, heftig gegen einen kleineren Körper zu kollidieren konnte. Zorn wogte durch ihn als er, unauffällig seinen Rücken dort reibend, wo er schmerzhaft mit kalten Stein kollidiert war, vom Boden aufstand.

Dort, ihm gegenüber, stand eine kleine Gestalt, vermummt und bekleidet. Offensichtlich ein Schüler.

Was zur Hölle veranlasste sie bei Nacht durch die Schule zu streifen? Hatten sie nicht genug Arbeit zu erledigen? Nun, er würde dafür sorgen, das seine Unterrichtsstunden über die nächsten Wochen hinweg zu anstrengend sein würden, um solchen Unsinn nur in Betracht zu ziehen.

„Was denken Sie, was Sie da tun, mitten in der Nacht durch die Korridore zu wandern?", bellte er, „Ziehen Sie sofort die Kapuze herunter."

Die schlanke Gestalt zog ihre Kapuze herunter und enthüllte, im Licht des fast vollen Mondes, Hermine Granger's Gesicht.

_Natürlich muss es sie sein,_ stöhnte er innerlich. _Genau Perfekt. Ich wette, einige Götter oder Andere haben einen Haufen Spaß._

„Ich bin zu müde für ihre kleinen Spielchen, Professor", antwortete sie, sich nicht darum kümmernd ihre Müdigkeit aus ihrer Stimme zu halten, „Ziehen Sie Hauspunkte ab, und lassen Sie mich gehen."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie das waren, Miss Granger. Ich ...", Severus Stimme erstarb, als er ihre Erscheinung aufnahm. Ein Auge war schwarz und geschwollen, ihre obere Lippe war aufgesprungen, und getrocknetes Blut war über die unter Hälfte ihres Gesichtes geschmiert. Ihre starre Haltung erzählte ihm, dass ihr langer Umhang mindestens eine ernsthaftere Verletzung verbarg.

„Sollten Sie nicht den Schulleiter sehen?", fragte er, während Besorgnis durch seine Adern zog. Sie war wieder bei den Treffen gewesen, und es sah danach aus, dass sich nichts geändert hatte. Immer noch wurde sie geschlagen, gefoltert und vergewaltigt, und immer noch kroch sie, schweigend ihre Verletzungen verbergend, ins Schloss.

Er musste deswegen Albus noch einmal sehen. Was zur Hölle dachte sich der Mann, das er tat?

„Ich werde, Professor, und sehr bald", antwortete sie, „Aber solange wie ich nicht tödlich verwundet bin, wird mich nichts daran hindern, vorher eine lange, heiße Dusche zu nehmen. Ich fühle mich..." Der Satz endete in einem Flüstern den er kaum noch verstehen konnte, aber er musste es nicht hören, um zu wissen wie sie sich fühlte. Er erinnerte sich zu gut.

„Dreckig", beendete er ihren Satz rau und vergaß für einen Moment die Feindlichkeit ihr gegenüber, „Und ausgelaugt."

Dazu nickte sie.

„Lustig, nicht war?", fragte sie bitter, „Das die einzige Person, die mich wirklich versteht, genau die jenige ist, die sich weigert mit mir zu reden. Muss mein besonderes Glück sein. Gute Nacht, Professor."

Und sie verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

--

A/N

Sooooooo. Hier das neue Kapitel. Das nächste wird ein bisschen länger warten müssen, da ich die nächsten zwei Wochen Prüfungen habe. Bemühe mich zwar trotzdem immer ein bisschen was zu übersetzen, aber in den beiden Wochen geht erstmal das Studium vor. Dann hab ich aber Semesterferien.

Danke nochmal an alle Reviewer.

LG


	15. Regrouping

15. Regrouping 

Im laufe der folgenden Woche sah er zu, wie es ihr immer schlechter ging. Sie hatte angefangen einen Glamour- Spruch zu verwenden, da sie nicht länger in der Lage war, die Effekte ihrer nächtlichen Aktivitäten, komplett zu verstecken. Ein Körper brauchte Zeit um zu heilen, ihre magischen Fähigkeiten waren nicht die einer Madam Pomfrey. Oder eines Severus Snape.

Er hatte vor langer Zeit gelernt durch diese Sprüche hindurch zu sehen, und so konnte er sehen, wie sie sich selber vergehen ließ. Das lange Haar, einst gepflegt und glänzend, verwandelte sich in eine matte, buschige Masse, die Ringe unter ihren Augen waren so schwarz, dass sie an Tunnel in die Tiefe erinnerten. Die Lippen waren rau und aufgeplatzt. Halb geheilte blaue Flecken überall in ihrem Gesicht und auf ihren Händen. Ihre Freunde schienen die Veränderungen nicht zu bemerken. Aber nach ihrem Verhalten zu urteilen, zweifelte Severus sehr stark daran, dass sie sich zur Zeit als ihre Freunde sahen. Sie hatten sie Sitzplätze so weit wie möglich von ihre entfernt gesucht, und fuhren fort ihre anklagende Blicke zu zu werfen.

Sie ignorierte sie einfach, pickte sich mit einem gesenkten Kopf durch ihr Essen und den Bewegungen einer alten Frau. Während er sie von weitem untersuchte, realisierte er, das seine Berechnungen falsch waren. Oder eher zu grosszügig. Zwei oder drei Wochen. Er glaubte nicht, dass sie mehr zur Verfügung haben würde.

Dann würden die Erschöpfung und die Hoffnungslosigkeit sie dazu veranlassen einen fatalen Fehler zu begehen. Fehler waren immer fatal im Umfeld des Dunklen Lords. Er fühlte Traurigkeit in ihm rumoren. Eine trauriges Bedauern, als ob er ihr schon ein Leb wohl wünschen würde.

Aber dann realisierte er, wie unangemessen er aussah, wie er vom Lehrertisch auf das Gryffindor Mädchen herunter starrte. Es war später, während der Zaubertrankstunde, als sie einschlief. Er hatte sie aus einem Winkels seines Auges, seit dem Moment beobachtet, als sie den Klassenraum betreten hatte. Ihre „Freunde" taten ihr bestes, um sie zu ignorieren, und Draco saß, zusammen mit den anderen Slytherins, in der vorderen Hälfte der Klasse, so dass er keine Möglichkeit hatte nach hinten zu schauen, ohne zu riskieren, dass es jeder bemerkte.

Severus war recht froh, dass Draco immer noch die Selbstbeherrschung hatte, sich nicht umzudrehen und zu schauen, egal wie Gryffindorisch er in diesen Tagen geworden war.

Deshalb war er der einzige, der merkte, wie sich ihre Augen schlossen und ihr Kopf langsam auf die Brust sank. Er erstarrte vor Überraschung, schaffte es aber dieses sofort unter einem grimmigen finsteren Blick zu verstecken.

Was war zu tun? Er konnte sie unmöglich schlafen lassen, seit er als all sehend und all wissend betrachtet wurde und er nicht daran dachte seine Reputation zu gefährden für diese bald- Alleswisserin. Aber sie anschreien? Die ganze Klasse auf ihren Zustand aufmerksam machen? Eine sehr schlechte Idee.

An Longbottom und seinem hoffnungslose ruinierten Trank vorbeigehend, wurde Severus plötzlich von einer Idee erfasst.

Während er kritisch in den Kessel lugte, extrahierte er ein paar Blätter aus einer der versteckten Taschen in seiner Robe und ließ sie in den kränklich grünen Trank fallen.

„Mr Longbottom! Das ist nicht einmal annäherungsweise die korrekte Farbe, obwohl der Mangel einer Entwicklung ihre Hirnaktivitäten sehr passend widerspiegelt. Bitte erklären sie mir warum sie es in sieben Jahren nicht einmal, wenigstens einmal! geschafft haben einen Trank richtig hin zu bekommen!"

Wie er es erwartet hatte, hatte seine wütende Stimme Miss Granger nicht aus ihrem erschöpften Schlaf geweckt. Die dröhnende Explosion jedenfalls, die nur eine halbe Minute später statt fand, war genug. Er entließ sie zusammen mit ihren Klassenkameraden, mit Ausnahme von Neville, der wiedereinmal, den Boden zu reinigen und den explodierten Kessel zu entsorgen hatte. Er war, wie auch immer, viel kompetenter in diesem Teil des Zaubertrankunterrichtes, als beim Brauprozess.

Das Bild von Hermine Granger, wie sie über ihrem Zaubertrankbuch eingeschlafen war blieb bei ihm, sogar nachdem sie den Raum verlassen hatte. Es blieb so die verbleibenden drei Unterrichtsstunden, und als die Stunden vorbei waren trieben ihn seine ruhelosen Wanderungen in die Nähe der geheimen Tür, wie es so oft im Laufe der letzten Wochen geschehen war.

Er hörte, selbst als sie noch drei Wegbiegungen entfernt war, und er runzelte die Stirn aufgrund dieser Sorglosigkeit. Sich in einen leerstehenden Klassenraum in der Nähe des Ganges zurückziehend, beobachtete er ihre Ankunft. Sie überprüfte die Klassenräume, aber so nachlässig, dass sie ihn nicht einmal gesehen hätte, wenn er nicht den starken Verschleierungszauber getragen hätte, und das kam wirklich zu seiner Sorge hinzu.

Das sie sich von ihm hatte hören und sehen lassen, ohne überhaupt zu merken das er da war...

Schlag sie dir aus dem Kopf, jetzt!, befahl er sich selbst streng, drehte sich herum und verließ die Kammer. Sie ist nicht deine Verantwortlichkeit. Such Dir etwas Arbeit, verdammt seist Du!

Aber die Stille die so absolut notwendig war für die komplizierte Kunst des Brauens, entzog sich ihm in dieser Nacht. Er wusste, durch viele Jahre von fehlgeschlagenen Versuchen, dass es eine hoffnungslose Sache war, und dieser Abend war so einer. Anstelle dessen putzte er gründlich sein Labor, stromerte in seinen Räumlichkeiten herum, bewegte ein Objekt, berührte ein anderes, alles wegen der tiefen Nervosität, die er verspürte. Letztendlich, nachdem die Lächerlichkeit seines eigenen Verhaltens nicht länger ignoriert werden konnte, ließ er sich zum lesen nieder. Etwas leichtes, etwas um seine Laune zu heben.

Dann also Whitman. Er wählte einen Lehnstuhl in der Nähe von dem grossen Fenster und öffnete die schmale Ausgabe. Whitmans Patriotismus und die gedankenlose Romantik erheiterte ihn immer. Er blätterte durch das Buch, las einen Abschnitt hier und da, bis seine Augen eines der bekanntesten Gedichte erblickten, die Whitman je geschrieben hatte. Eines der pathetischsten, soweit es ihn betraf.

O Käpt'n ! Mein Käpt'n!  
O Käpt'n ! mein Käpt'n ! Die schwere Fahrt ist aus,  
Das Schiff hat jedem Sturm getrotzt, nun kehren wir stolz nach Haus!  
Der Hafen grüßt mit Glockenschall und tausend Freudenschrein,  
Vor aller Augen rauschen wir auf sicherem Kiel herein;

Aber Herz, ach Herz !  
Ach Tropfen blutig rot,  
Wo auf dem Deck mein Käpt'n liegt,  
Gefallen, kalt und tot.

Oh Herz sicherlich! Severus hatte dieses Gedicht immer gehasst, und nun erinnerte er sich warum. Die Anmaßung darin! Er wusste genau, warum Whitman das kurz nach der Ermordung von Lincoln geschrieben hatte, und dass als er es als Hommage für den gefallenen Staatsmann gedacht hatte, aber wer hatte jemals von einem Kapitän gehört, der sich für seine Mannschaft geopfert hatte?

Es war nicht Lincoln gewesen, der diesen Krieg alleine gewonnen hatte. Er wurde auf dem Rücken von tausenden Männern, Frauen und Kindern gewonnen. Tausenden von Soldaten, Sklaven und Spionen. Aber keiner sah sie.

Niemand sah die schattenhaften Gesichter, und die gebeugten Rücken von denen, die ebenso für den Orden arbeiteten. Alle ihre Augen konzentrierten sich auf die zwei scheinenden Figuren an der Spitze: Albus Dumbledore und Harry verdammter Potter. Falls sie gewinnen würden, oder solange erfolgreich überleben konnten, bis Mr. Potter sich seiner Verantwortung erinnern würde, zu ihnen würde die Masse aufblicken.

Falls Whitman in ein Haus einsortiert worden wäre, grübelte Severus spöttisch, wäre er sicherlich ein Gryffindor geworden.

Aber dennoch, irgendetwas hielt ihm am lesen, und falls es nur die Angst auf zu viel Zeit war, und nichts mit seinen Händen zu tun war.

O Käpt'n ! mein Käpt'n ! Steh auf und hör den Schall,  
Steh auf - dir gilt der Flaggenschuß, dir gilt das Jauchzen all,  
Die Sträuße dir, die Kränze dir, und weit entlang am Strand  
Das Menschenmeer, Gesichtermeer, dir freudig zugewandt.  
Hier, Käpt'n ! liebster Vater !  
Hier ist mein Arm als Halt !  
Es ist nur Traum, dass du hier liegst,  
Gefallen, tot und kalt.

Ärger rührte sich in ihm Für eine kurze Zeit wunderte er sich, warum dieses Gedicht ihn so bewegen konnte, wenn er es zu einer andere Zeit einfach hinweg wischen konnte. Der Ärger ersetzte schnell seine Gedanken.

Und da waren sie wieder. Alle diese guten Menschen, mit ihrem Zucker überzogenen Leben, die einen Krieg kämpften und ihn von anderen gewinnen ließen. Dann würden sie auf die Opfer schauen, die die Notwendigkeiten begangen hatten, couragierte Männer und Frauen, die sich weniger um sich selber gesorgt hatten, als für die andern, und würden spielen, dass sie geschockt wären.

„Oops- das war nicht ich, oder? Was für eine Sauerei! Aber sein Opfer wird niemals vergessen sein."

Trompeten und Hörner, Bänder und Jubel. Humbug!

Jeder vergaß die Spione! Miss Granger kämpfte jeden Tag und Nacht in einem stillen Kampf, sie hatte alles aufgegeben das ihr etwas bedeutet hatte und ihre Freunde bemerkten nicht einmal das sie sich verändert hatte. Wahrscheinlich machten sie die NEWTS dafür verantwortlich. Soviel für das noble Opfer.

Mein Käpt'n gibt nicht Antwort, seine Lippen sind bleich und still,  
Mein Vater fühlt nicht meinen Arm, hat nicht mehr Kraft noch Willen,  
Das Schiff liegt heil vor Anker nun, die Reise ist nun aus,  
Von schwerer Fahrt das Siegerschiff kam im Triumph nach Haus.  
Jauchzt, ihr Gestade ! Glocken dröhnt !  
Ich aber knie in Not,  
Wo auf dem Deck mein Käpt'n liegt,  
Gefallen, kalt und tot.

Severus würde es niemals zugeben, aber das Gedicht hatte ihn nun. Ein Bild formte sich in seinem Geist, das eines gewaltigen Schiffes, verwittert und schiffsbrüchig, mit nichts weiter als zwei einsamen Figuren an Bord, eine die Bewegungslos an Deck lag und eine, die mit gebeugtem Kopf daneben stand.

Er sah die jubelnden Massen die das Boot umringen, aber sie hatten ihnen ihre Rücken zugekehrt und ihr Jubel war nicht für diese zwei Figuren gedacht. Sie sahen sie nicht einmal. Sie jubelten wahrscheinlich einem Harry Potter der Unabhängigkeitskriege zu.

Dann bewegte er sich näher heran. Irgendwie erstaunte es ihn nicht, dass er das Gesicht des Liegenden nicht behaart und männlich vorfand. Es war zu jung für die Sorgenfalten und den bitteren Zug um den Mund. Miss Grangers Gesicht. Kalt und tot.

Er konnte sich nun ihre Beerdigung vorstellen. Sie würde eines Tages nicht zurückkehren. Und nach einer sensiblen Wartezeit würde Albus die Schule informieren, dass sie von Todessern gefangen worden war. Vielleicht würden sie ihren Körper niemals finden. Vielleicht würden sie wünschen, dass sie es niemals hätten, da Severus wusste, wie sie Verräter behandelten.

Und dann, nach einem Monat oder zweien, würden sie sie beerdigen. Und Albus würde es keinem erzählen Er würde wünschen es Potter und Weasley zu ersparen und der ganzen Schule. Sie würde in den Boden versenkt und als Hermine Granger erinnert werden, der intelligenten Freundin des Jungen der lebte, Gryffindor- Alleswisserin, und ein weiteres hilfloses und unschuldiges Opfer des Krieges.

Sie würde beerdigt werden, ohne das jemals jemand wissen würde, was sie geworden war, was sie geopfert hatte um die, die sie liebte zu schützen. Und Harry würde erwachsen werden, ernüchtert von dem Tod seines zweit besten Freundes, und würde den Dunklen Lord besiegen, und jeder würde jubeln. Nur Hermine würde nicht mehr können. Und niemand würde sich jemals an sie erinnern.

Aber er würde um sie trauern. Er wusste, was sie getan hatte, was sie versucht hatte zu erreichen. Er würde nie ihre Tapferkeit vergessen, ihre Cleverness und ihre Brillanz. Er würde...

Er schaute von seinem Buch auf, seine Augen trafen seine eigenen, ein schockiertes Gesicht das in den Scheiben des Fensters gespiegelt wurde.

Verdammte Hölle. Minerva hatte recht. Er sorgte sich wirklich um sie.

Er fluchte und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, und nur sein absoluter Respekt vor Büchern hinderte ihn daran den armen Whitman quer durch den Raum zu werfen. Das passierte wenn man sich mit Amerikanern einließ!

Aber schon schwand der Schock der Realisation und sein Gehirn startete zu arbeiten. Nun wusste er, was zu tun war. Endlich. Und nach einem Moment von schwirrenden Gedanken und ruhiger Klarheit, wusste er auch wie er es zu tun hatte.

Den Whitman mit einem sauren Grinsen wieder an seinen Platz stellend, verließ er seine Räume und machte sich schweigend zu dem Geheimgang auf.

OoOoOoOo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eine weitere Nacht, ein weiteres Treffen.

Stumm war Hermine den Todessern gefolgt, die sie wieder zurück zum Apperationskreis gebracht hatten. Der Dunkle Lord war heute Nacht gnädig gewesen, wenn man sich ihn vorstellen konnte das ihm solche Gedanken innewohnten.

Er hatte wieder Resultate verlangt, und sein Ärger über ihre Unfähigkeit, den Verräter Snape los zu werden, war gestiegen. Aber vielleicht hatte er sogar den Zustand bemerkt in dem sie war, oder Lucius hatte in einer der privaten Unterhaltungen herausgearbeitet, das er aufhören, sollte sie so sehr zu verletzten.

Sie war von seinem milden Verhalten erstaunt. Natürlich entkam sie nicht einer guten Schlägerei, der Innere Zirkel hatte dafür gesorgt, aber sie konnte das nicht mehr ernst nehmen. Sie kannte nun den Unterschied einer Schlägerei und echten Schmerzen. Während sie zurück zum Rand des verbotenen Waldes apperierte, grübelte sie schon über die signifikanten Probleme die der Abend hervorgebracht hatte. Wie sollte sie Erfolg simulieren betreffend ihres geliebten Zaubertrankmeisters, alias Snape der Verräter? Sie konnte nicht auf seine Kooperation hoffen und irgendwelche sichtbaren Resultate waren das mindeste, was sie innerhalb der nächsten Wochen zu präsentieren hatte.

Langsam hinkte sie zum Schloss zurück, während sie sich ihre Möglichkeiten vorstellte. Vielleicht könnte sie wirklich etwas in sein Getränk schütten? Ein mildes Gift, etwas, das ihn für einige Tage etwas unglücklich sein lassen würde? Er verdiente es, nach allem...

Ein Schatten ihres vorherigen spitzbübischen Grinsens trat für einen Augenblick hervor, als ihr Unterbewusstsein ihr plötzlich eine Warnung zuschrie. Sie wirbelte herum, ihre Roben wogten um sie herum wie eine Kreatur der Dunkelheit, und schloss die Figur zu ihrer Linken zwischen dem Stamm eines Baumes und ihrem Zauberstab, der zu seiner Kehle zeigte, ein.

„Wer bist Du?", stach ihre emotionslose Stimme durch die Stille, „Wenn Du auch nur eine Bewegung machst, wirst Du tot sein, bevor Du sie beendet hast!"

„Eine bewundernswerte Genauigkeit, Miss Granger", antwortete eine seidige Stimme auf ihre Drohung und ihre Augen weiteten sich in Unglauben, „Es ist wie auch immer nicht so ratsam Ihre Bewegung zu beenden. Ich weiss ehrlich gesagt nicht genau wie viele Hauspunkte Sie für den Mord an einem Lehrer verlieren würden."

„Was zu Hölle haben Sie gedacht, was Sie da machen, so heranzuschleichen?", zischte sie, so wütend und erleichtert zur gleichen Zeit, das sie sich fühlte, als ob sie gleich zu Boden stürzen würde. Zögerlich entfernte sie ihren Zauberstab von seiner Kehle, behielt ihn aber bereit in ihrer Hand.

Ein Licht wuchs aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes ihres Professors. Und sie konnte endlich Snape's Gesicht sehen. Was nun auch meinte, das er nun ihres sehen konnte, mit dem neuerlich geschwärzten Auge und all dem. Zur Hölle, als ob es noch irgendetwas ausmachen würde bei ihm das Erscheinungsbild zu wahren.

„Ich habe auf Sie gewartet, Miss Granger", antwortete er ruhig.

Sie schnaubte, „Das ist offensichtlich Professor. Gibt es da besondere Gründe die Sie näher ausführen möchten, oder kann ich nun rein gehen?"

„Ich würde um Ihre Manieren bitten, aber ich weiß, warum sie Sie verlassen haben", antwortete er.

Zu ihrer Überraschung fehlten seinen Worten die übliche beissende Qualität, an die sie sich so gewöhnt hatte.

„Es ist nicht wirklich einfach das zu sagen... Aber ich bin gekommen, um mich zu entschuldigen. Und um ein Angebot zu machen.

Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an, aber ihr Gesicht war in den Schatten versteckt. Es hatte sich nicht wie ein Witz angehört. Aber sicher musste es einer sein. Er würde sich nicht... entschuldigen?

„Richtig", sagte sie trocken, „Das regelt das nun. Entweder bin ich am halluzinieren, oder aber ich bin früher gebrochen als ich es erwartet hatte. In beiden Fällen sollte ich nun gehen und ein Bett finden, in dem ich sterben kann."

„Ich bin geschmeichelt, das Sie nicht die Möglichkeit eines Albtraumes genannt haben", seine Stimme war genau so trocken wie ihre, „Aber ich würde Sie darum bitten, mir zu zuhören, obwohl ich weiß, dass ich kein Recht habe, das zu verlangen."

Sie grübelte darüber. Auf der einen Seite, hatte sie nicht den geringsten Wunsch da mit ihrem überall schmerzenden Rücken in der Kälte zu stehen, und ihm zuhören, während er ihr wiedereinmal erklärte, warum sie nicht zu Voldemort zurückkehren könne.

Auf der anderen Seite... er hatte gefragt, nicht gefordert. Und das auch noch höflich.

„Fünf Minuten", sagte sie schließlich wütend mit sich selber, „Und wenn ich nicht mag, was ich da höre, dann werde ich noch früher gehen.

„Fair und gerecht", akzeptierte er. Sich selber gegen das, was er nun tun musste stärkend sagte Severus:" Unser letztes Treffen ist nicht gerade harmonisch verlaufen."

Hermine schnaubte nur anstelle einer Antwort.

„Ich habe mich ernstlich für das, was geschehen ist entschuldigt. Ich weiss wie auch immer, dass das, was ich getan habe, in vielerlei Hinsicht unentschuldbar war. Aber ich hoffe, dass Sie verstehen, das mein darauf folgendes Verhalten nicht meiner schikanierenden Natur entsprungen ist, sondern alleine aus dem tiefen Wunsch Sie vor weiterem Leiden zu beschützen. Zu wissen, was sie getan haben, und wie ... es sich angefühlt hat, hat mich zu dem Glauben geführt, dass Sie gestoppt werden müssten, und wenn ich der jenige sein müsste, der Sie stoppt. Als der Schulleiter meine Bitten um ihre Sicherheit abgelehnt hat, habe ich, wie auch immer, beschlossen, dass ich nicht in der Zerstörung eines unschuldigen Mädchens teilhaben werde."

Ein weiteres Schnauben, wütend dieses Mal, und er sah wie sie sich umdrehte um zu gehen. Ich habe realisiert, das diese Entscheidung und meine Vorstellungen falsch waren. Sie sind weder ein unschuldiges Mädchen, noch brauchen Sie Schutz, wenigstens nicht in der Art und Weise wie ich sie Ihnen geben wollte. Kein unschuldiges Mädchen, aber eine Frau, mit dem Potential um ein Meisterspion zu werden. Sie brauchen keinen der Sie rettet, aber jemanden, der Sie unterstützt und ihren Rücken geschützt hält. Das ist es, was ich anbiete zu machen."

Ein Schweigen folgte. Offensichtlich hatte sie vergessen, dass die fünf Minuten schon vergangen waren. Sie schien total verblüfft. Verwirrt.

„Verstehe ich sie richtig?", fragte sie schließlich, die Skeptik schwer in ihrer Stimme, „ Sie bieten mir eine Partnerschaft an? Mit mir spionierend und Ihnen daheim sitzend und darauf wartend mich wieder zusammen zu flicken?"

„Eine Partnerschaft zwischen zwei Gleichgestellten. Zwei Spionen.", er nickte, „Ich mag zwar, dank Ihnen, ausser Dienst sein", sagte er leichthin, aber sie konnte immer noch den Schmerz in seiner Stimme hören, „Aber ich weiss mehr über diese Arbeit, als jeder andere im Orden. Und Sie scheinen jemanden an Ihrer Seite gebrauchen zu können."

Die Idee von Snape, der an ihrer Seite stand, und sie in ihrem Kampf für die gute Seite unterstützte, hätte sie wie verrückt lachen lassen, wenn da nicht die vollständige Ernsthaftigkeit war, die in seiner Stimme lag, und die Müdigkeit und Schmerzen, die durch sie krochen.

Ein Teil von ihr realisierte, das er Recht hatte. Sie konnte es nicht alleine tun. Sie hatte das schon vor Wochen, während ihrem Entzug, gewusst, und sie wusste es jetzt. Konnte sie es sich leisten die Hilfe abzulehnen, die angeboten wurde?

Aber es war Snape, der ihr das anbot. Snape, der sie verraten hatte. Der Gezankt und sie kritisiert und sich so oft über sie lustig gemacht hatte, das sie es nicht mehr aufzählen konnte. Snape, der sie mehr verletzt hatte, als jeder andere Todesser es getan haben könnte. Der Hilfe anbot?

„Warum tun Sie das?", fragte sie, während das Misstrauen in ihrer Stimme offensichtlich war.

Er zögerte. Seine Gründe offenzulegen war gegen seine Natur. Er gab nie jemandem mehr Informationen, als sie brauchten, um sich nach seinem Plan zu verhalten. Er wünschte, er könnte ihr einfach befehlen zuzustimmen! Sie war immerhin eine Schülerin.

Aber nein, das war sie nicht. Sie war auf einem komplett anderen Level. Unabhängig, mit Stolz... und einem eigenen Willen den sie heftig verteidigte. Falls er mit ihr zusammen arbeiten wollte, würde er sie so behandeln müssen, als wäre sie er. Er hatte selber nicht gut Befehlen gehorcht, und genau so wenig würde sie das.

Ohne das, würde sie nicht zustimmen. Und es war lebenswichtig, das sie zustimmte. Für sich selber und für den Krieg.

„Weil ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlte immer wieder dorthin zu gehen, jede Nacht, mit keinem, der sich darum gekümmert hat, ob ich lebend zurückkehren würde", antwortete er nach einer Weile, und obwohl er diese Antwort als beste Strategie geplant hatte, um ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen, realisierte er überrascht, das es die Wahrheit war, „Weil ich endlich realisiert habe, dass es nicht meine Aufgabe ist Ihr Leben noch schwieriger zu machen, oder auf dem Weg gegen Sie zu kämpfen. Sondern, das ich Ihnen mit der Last die Sie zu tragen haben helfen kann. Und ich bin gekommen, um Ihnen zu sagen, dass - wenn Sie willens sind- sich auf meine Hilfe verlassen können."

Langsam bewegte er die Spitze seines Zauberstabes näher zu seinem Gesicht, so, dass seine Gesichtszüge von dem Licht berührt wurden. Sie konnte die Aufrichtigkeit in seinen Augen sehen, sein Flehen um Verständnis. Aber er war ein Meisterspion, und er hatte sie schon vorher getäuscht.

Das ist alles sehr bewegend", kommentierte sie in dieser kalten, kontrollierten Stimme von ihr, „Aber warum zur Hölle sollte ich Ihnen vertrauen, Professor? Sie ermutigen solche Gefühle nicht so ganz."

„Schauen Sie", antwortete er einfach und senkte seinen Kopf ein bisschen, so das sie ihn einfacher mit ihren Händen berühren konnte.

„Was?" Purer Schock war klar in ihr Gesicht geschrieben, Unglaube, von dem wozu er sie gerade eingeladen hatte.

„Sie meinen.."

„Ich habe realisiert, das ich Ihnen tiefes Unrecht zugefügt habe, Miss Granger. Ich habe Sie in einer Art und Weise missbraucht, die ... ich geschworen hatte nicht wieder zu benutzen. Ich würde mir unter diesen Umständen auch nicht trauen.

Deswegen ist die einzige Möglichkeit diese Hindernisse aus dem Weg zu räumen, sich selber zu vergewissern, dass dort keine Falschheit in meinem Angebot ist."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf

„Es tut mir leid, aber das kann ich nicht tun, Professor. Die privaten Erinnerungen einer anderen Person zu betrachten..."

Für einen Moment wechselte sein Gesicht in den verbotenen Ausdruck den er immer trug, wenn es jemandem nicht gelungen war seinen Befehlen zu gehorchen. Dann flog Verständnis darüber.

„Sie erinnern sich wahrscheinlich, wie es sich für sie angefühlt hat", sagte er gedankenvoll, „Aber das ist anders, Miss Granger. Ich erlaube Ihnen es zu tun, tatsächlich bitte ich Sie darum. Da werden in meinem Verstand keine Barrieren sein, die überwunden werden müssen, und es wird keine Gewalt notwendig sein. Fahren Sie bitte fort.

Sie zögerte immer noch, aber als sie sah, das er das absolut ernst meinte, nickte sie langsam.

Vorsichtig, zaghaft legte sie ihre Handflächen auf seine Schläfen und traf seine dunklen glühenden Augen. Dann forschte sie, mit der Leichtigkeit eines geübten Schwimmers in einem ruhigen Sees, in seinem Verstand. Er spürte ihre sanfte federhafte Berührung in seinem Geist kaum, als sie begann, sich durch seine Gedanken hindurch zu schauen. Mit einer Diskretion, für die er niemanden fähig hielt, vermied sie alle Erinnerungen, von der eher privaten Sorte und konzentrierte sich eher auf die, die sie betrafen.

_Erste Stunde nach den Ferien, all die Gryffindors und Slytherins versammelt. Severus liefert seine rede, wie er es jedes Jahr macht, während seine Augen auf eine Person im Raum fixiert sind. Harry Potter, der ganz genau so wie sein Vater James Potter, der Fluch seiner Schuljahre aussieht. _

_Potter befragend, bemerkte er das Mädchen neben ihm, das praktisch auf ihrem Stuhl hoch und runter hüpft um die Antworten zu geben. Noch so eine kleine Alleswisserin, dachte er frustriert und ignorierte ihre Bemühungen. _

_OoO_

_Die ersten Aufsätze der Klasse werden korrigiert, als er zu ihrem kommt. Länger als die anderen soweit, geschrieben in einer eleganten Handschrift die Inch für Inch auf dem Pergament einnahm. _

_Während er ihn las, fand er sich selbst erstaunt von ihrem Wissen und ihrer Fähigkeit sich selber auszudrücken._

_OoO_

_Hermine, wie sie in einer schnellen Folge von Erinnerungen erwachsen wurde, Jahr für Jahr, ihre Augen scheinend mit der Aufregung und dem Interesse und dem Willen zu lernen, während ihre Unbesonnenheit gedämpft wurde. _

_Snape beobachtete sie, bewunderte und fürchtete ihr Fortkommen. Sie war so sehr wie er selber in ihrem Alter. Selbstbewusst und brillant, die um sie herum waren für ihre Intelligenz viel zu anspruchslos. Er würde ihre Arroganz nicht zu ihrem Untergang werden lassen._

_So kritisierte er sie, hob mit Boshaftigkeit auch den noch so kleinsten Fehler, in ihrer sonst so makellosen Arbeit, hervor zankte mit ihr und mobbte sie. Sie akzeptierte das alles ohne Ärger. Er fing an ihre Papiere nicht mehr nach Schul- sondern nach Universitätsstandart zu benoten. Sie beugte sich dessen, obwohl ihm das Glitzern in ihren Augen sagte, dass sie es wusste und das sie noch härter arbeitete. Er fing an ihr andere Aufgaben zu geben als dem Rest ihrer Klasse, zwang sie weitaus fortgeschrittenere Tränke zu brauen. Sie akzeptierte seine Entscheidung und verdoppelte ihre Anstrengungen. _

_OoO_

_Hermine in ihrem fünften Jahr, während sie gerade eine besonders schwierige Aufgabe, ohne das geringste Zögern oder Fehler, beendete. Sein Herz füllte sich mit Stolz, als er ihr beim Arbeiten zusah, und als sie ihren Trank abfüllte, schaute sie ihn an und lächelte, ein Lächeln von solcher blendender Schönheit, das es ihn in Scham zusammenfahren ließ. Sie verdiente einen besseren Lehrer. _

_OoO_

_Snape, Hermine und Draco im Büro des Schulleiters. Sein Herz geschäftig mit dem Wissen das er an ihr versagt hatte, dass er sie in die Arme des Dunklen Lords hatte fallen lassen. Hatte er sie zu hart arbeiten lassen? Was hatte sie auf die dunkle Seite getrieben?_

_Dann die Enthüllungen und sein Horror, als das Verstehen einsetzte. Sie war der Grund für seine Freiheit! Es war auf ihrem Rücken, dass er die Freuden des Lebens genoss. Was zur Hölle hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht, als sie alles riskierte um in das Spiel einzutreten?_

_OoO_

_Ihr erster Halluzinationsanfall, nachdem er sie mit Lucius Brief gequält hatte. Severus fühlte sie sich schütteln, als sie ihr eigenes Gesicht betrachtete, verzerrt in Schmerz und Angst, entzog sich fast im Horror, als sich die Erinnerungs-Hermine sich ihm selber anbot. Dann floss ihr Erstaunen über ihn hinweg, als sie Severus zusah, wie er neben dem Mädchen kniete. _

_Fühlte seinen Ärger, Schock und Verletzung auf Grund ihres Zustandes. Aber kein Mitleid. Sie war zu intelligent um bemitleidet zu werden. _

_OoO_

_Snape auf seinem Sofa sitzend, nachdem er zum zweiten Mal ihren Geist erkundet hatte. Keine Gedanken erleichterten die Qual in seinem Geist. Scham, Schuld und Bedauern brannten alles hinweg. Dann, plötzlich flammte ein grimmiger Beschützerinstinkt in im auf. Er würde es nicht erlauben! Er würde sie nicht zu dem Ding werden lassen, das er selber geworden war. Er würde sie retten. _

_OoO_

_Seine Entscheidung heute hier hin zu kommen... Er fühlte wie sie tiefer durch seine Erinnerung forschte, seine Genauigkeit überprüfte, es irgendwie, vorsichtig, wie ein potentieller Käufer eine kostbare Ware testete, es in einer Art drehte und wendete, die ihm noch nicht begegnet war. _

_Er hätte gar keine Möglichkeit irgendetwas von ihr fern zu halten, selbst dann, wenn er es gewollt hätte, und erst jetzt realisierte er voll, wie sehr sie doch für eine Meisterlegilimentikerin geworden war. _

_Als sie es letztendlich zu ihrer Zufriedenheit getestet hatte, versuchte sie sich zurück zu ziehen, ohne auch nur einmal die anderen mentalen Bilder zu streifen, die um sie herum tanzten, aber er würde sie nicht so gehen lassen. Sie musste mehr wissen, und so schubste er sie nach vorne zu einer anderen Szene, bot sie ihr an, wollte sie damit nicht überwältigen, ließ ihr die Wahl und erlaubte ihr vorsichtig, ganz langsam sie zu betreten. _

_OoO_

_Sein Stolz, als er zu Füssen des Dunklen Lords kniete, als er es endlich in den Todesserkreis geschafft hatte. Sein Horror, als plötzlich eine nackte Muggel in den Zirkel geworfen, gefoltert und vergewaltigt wurde. „Töte sie, Severus", flüsterte eine dunkle Stimme in seinen Ohren, „Um einer von uns zu werden, musst Du sie nur töten!" Seine inneren Schreie, als er mit seinem Zauberstab, die Spitze leicht zitternd, auf sie zielte, und den Todesfluch auf sie warf. _

_OoO_

_Der jüngere Severus vor Dumbledore kniend, bitterlich weinend, sein Gesicht in der Robe des älteren Zauberers verbergend, „Vergib mir", flüsterte er immer und immer wieder, „Bitte vergib mir, Schulleiter..."_

_OoO_

_Wieder bei den Treffen angekommen, zum ersten Mal als Spion, seine Hände und Rücken schweissnass. Sein innere Abscheu, als ein Muggelmädchen zu ihm hingeworfen wurde. „Ich kann das nicht tun! Götter, ich kann das nicht tun!", schrie ihm sein Geist zu, aber seine Hand war ruhig, als er den Todesfluch nach ihr warf. Ein Teil von ihm starb mit ihr. _

_OoO_

_Um das Labyrint aus Hecken, das für das Tri-magische Turnier aufgestellt worden war, herumpatroullierend, verzweifelt hoffend, das der Potter- Bengel es nicht schaffen würde sich selber umzubringen, als plötzlich, ein grell- heisser Schmerz auf seinem unteren Arm erwachte._

_Auf die Umrisse des Schädels un der Schlange starrend, die sich auf seiner blassen Haut formten, sein Gesicht, von Schmerz und Angst verzogen, brauchte er einen Augenblick um die Folgen dieser Höllenqualen, die seinen Körper schüttelten, zu realisieren._

_Der Dunkle Lord war zurück. Er würde zu ihm zurückkehren müssen. Kummer floss über ihn hinweg, überwältigte ihn für einen Moment und er fiel auf seine Knie, pflegte seinen pochenden Arm mit der anderen Hand. „Götter, warum gibt es keine Gnade auf dieser Welt?" flüsterte er und senkte den Kopf._

_Dann richtete er sich auf, seine Bewegungen wie die eines alten Mannes und eilte fort auf der Suche nach dem Schulleiter._

_OoO_

_Eine andere Nacht, ein weiteres Treffen. Rückkehr nach Grimmault Platz kurz vor Mitternacht. Er ging sicher, das seine blutende Schulter von seinem Umhang versteckt war, bevor er die Eingangstür öffnete. Ein bestimmt dreinschauender Sirius Black erwartete ihn._

„_Sie sind in der Küche", informierte er ihn knapp, „Warten darauf dass ihre Majestät der reformierte Todesser zurückkehrt. Hattest Du Spass heute nacht, Snivellus?"_

_Das Gesicht eines Kindes erschien vor seinen Augen, kaum sechs Jahre alt, und vor Terror schreiend._

„_Nur Du kannst das Spass nennen, Black. Nun geh mir aus dem Weg", Müdigkeit und Schmerz ließen seine Worte harsch klingen. _

„_Ich werde Dir eines sagen, Snape", flüsterte der Animagus gefährlich, griff ihn an seiner verletzten Schulter und zwang ihn gegen eine Wand. Severus zuckte auf Grund des Schmerz zusammen, hoffte, das der dicke Stoff die Feuchtigkeit von Blacks Hand fern hielt. Es konnte nicht gut sein vor ihm beschämt zu sein, „Ich weiß, dass Du in Deinem Herz immer noch ein Todesser bist. Du magst Dich selber so viel rein gewaschen zu haben wie Du willst, Du bist ein verdammter Todesser und wirst einer für den Rest Deines Lebens bleiben. Es ist mir egal, was der Schulleiter sagt, aber für mich, wirst Du nie mehr sein, als ein Haufen Dreck. _

„_Ich werde das im Kopf behalten, Black", flüsterte er, seine Stimme verbarg eine Klinge aus Stahl, „Zähl darauf."_

_Und er ging zu der Küche, vor Schmerzen und einem aufziehenden leichten Fiebers zitternd, nur einen Gedanken denkend:_

_Das härteste Ding an Black's Worten war das Wissen, dass viele vom Orden diesem Urteil zugestimmt hätten. _

Letztendlich endete der verrückte Tanz der Bilder, und die beruhigenden, warmen Finger die sie darstellen entzogen sich aus seinem Geist. Zur Realität zurückkehrend fand er sie, wie sie ihn anschaute. Tränen sprudelten in ihren Augen.

„Warum...", flüsterte sie, und er lächelte sie an, ein offenes, zärtliches Lächeln, welches sie noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte.

„Sie haben ein Recht es zu wissen", antwortete er einfach, „Nun – werden Sie mich meinen Job machen lassen?"

„Und was exakt ist Ihr Job?", ihre Stimme war immer noch getrübt von Emotionen, aber es war kein Misstrauen mehr darin.

„Nun, für jetzt beinhaltet er, Sie in einem Stück in meine Räume zu bekommen, Ihre Wunden zu heilen und Ihnen einen exzellenten Gewürztee aus Indien anzubieten", sagte er.

Ihre prüfenden Augen enthüllten nichts, ausser Ernsthaftigkeit und dem Wunsch zu helfen. Etwas in ihr schrie, dass sie so schnell wie möglich dort weg zu kommen hatte, das sie ein Angebot an nahm, für das sie nicht einmal annäherungsweise fertig war.

_Er wird versuchen dich zu kontrollierten!_, argumentierte ein anderer Teil. _Er wird versuchen dich vom Spionieren wegzudrehen, und wenn du nicht nachgibst, wird er dich wieder verletzen_!

Sie zog in Erwägung, ihn abzulehnen. Erwog es lang und hard. Er hatte sie in seinem Kopf erlaubt. Er hatte ihr Hilfe angeboten. Und Gewürztee hörte sich wirklich nicht schlecht an.

„Ich denke, dass ich Sie das tun lassen kann", nickte sie ihm ihre Akzeptanz zu. Er sah die Müdigkeit in ihren Körper kriechen, und bot ihr einen Arm zum dagegen lehnen an.

Ihre Augen durchsuchten sein Gesicht, als ob sie noch immer nicht glauben könnte, was sich heute Nacht zwischen ihnen verändert hatte, dann nahm sie seinen Arm und ließ sich von ihm unterstützen.

--

AN:

So da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Pitelchen. Hoffe es gefällt.

LG wati


	16. Dancing the Distance

16. Dancing in the Distance.

Langsam gingen sie zum Schloss.

Zu seiner Überraschung, hatte sie keine Anstalten gemacht, ihren Arm seiner Unterstützung zu entziehen. Aber sie behielt ihren Abstand an seiner Seite. Er war keiner, der einfach sinnlos herum quasselte, nur um die Stille zu vertreiben. , und es sah so aus, das ihr Bedarf an nicht enden wollenden Reden über die Jahre verschwunden war. Oder sie war vielleicht zu müde.

Als sie die äußeren Hecken des Rosengartens erreicht hatten, drehte sie sich nach rechts.

„Wir sollten den Garten umrunden," erklärte sie einfach, „Er ist bei den Studenten beliebt, deren Gehirne unangebrachter Weise der Liebe verfallen sind, und während jeweils einer von uns keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde, sollten wir doch nicht zusammen gesehen werden."

„Der Rosengarten", murmelte er interessiert, „Habe nie einen dort gefunden, während ich Nachtaufsicht hatte."

„Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass Sie nicht die richtigen Öffnungen in den Hecken kennen. Ich hatte das Pech, dass ich von Padma Patil und Lavender Brown genau darüber informiert wurde", seufzte sie und strich sich eine Locke von ihrem Haar aus dem Gesicht, „Ich habe nie die Leute verstanden, die nicht auf den Einbruch der Nacht warten konnten, um aus dem Schloss schleichen zu können. Ich bin jedes Mal glücklich, wenn es mir erfolgreich gelingt in meine Räume zurück zu kehren."

„Nun, dann scheint es, dass Sie irgendetwas falsch machen, da die anderen Schüler ihre nächtlichen Abenteuer viel mehr zu genießen scheinen."

Severus hätte sich in dem Moment, wo diese Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten, Ohrfeigen können. Schau dir ihren Zustand an, und du verabreichst ihr noch eine Überdosis deines Sarkasmus!

Zu seiner Überraschung fing sie an zu lachen. Es war ein leere Echo des Lachens, das er früher in den Fluren hatte widerhallen hören können, aber dennoch ein Lachen.

„Irgendwelche Vorschläge wie man das ändern könnte, Professor?", erwiderte sie, „Indem ich vielleicht eine Flasche Feuerwhisky zum nächsten Treffen mitbringe. Das würde sie wahrscheinlich ein wenig lockerer machen."

„Eine Pyjama- Party vielleicht", bot er gedankenvoll an, „Wer weiß überhaupt was sie so unter ihren Roben tragen."

Sie grinste ihn an, die Idee von Voldemort in einem Flanellschlafanzug amüsierte sie deutlich.

Sie erreichten die Tür des Geheimganges, verborgen von Strauchwerk und selbst für die, die von seiner Existenz wussten, unsichtbar. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und berührte einige Steine, während sie den Öffnungsspruch in einem Flüsterton sprach.

„Wer hat ihnen von der geheimen Tür erzählt?", erkundigte er sich, während er ihr in den Tunnel folgte. „Albus?"

„Ich habe darüber gelesen", antwortete sie, „Da ist eine alte Kopie von „Hogwarts,- Eine Geschichte" die eine Karte von geheimen Tunneln und Falltüren enthält. Veröffentlicht im 18. Jahrhundert, mit nicht mehr als 45 Exemplaren. Die meisten von ihnen wurden zerstört, und die Karte wurde aus der nächsten Version verbannt, aber die Bücherei von Hogwarts behielt eine."

„Bewundernswert", sagte er, stellte sich ihre Suche durch 300 verschiedene Editionen von diesem Buch vor. Sie erinnerte sich wahrscheinlich an jede Fußnote, die sich geändert hatte.

„Nicht war?", stimmte sie zu, „Und da sind immer noch die Anderen die mir erzählen, das man wichtige Dinge nicht aus einem Buch lernen kann."

Als er sich die endlosen Hänseleien und Stänkereien die in seiner Schulzeit vorgingen erinnerte, machte er lautlos eine Grimasse. Seine Altersgenossen hatten genau so über Severus gedacht, dessen Kopf ebenfalls ständig in einem Buch gesteckt hatte. Es sah so aus, als ob sich Kinder nie änderten.

„Ich sollte meinen, dass Ihre, eher unerzogenen Freunde, bis jetzt die Nützlichkeit ihres Gehirns bemerkt haben sollten."

„Es gibt nichts kürzeres, als das Erinnerungsvermögen eines Jungen, wenn die Vorteile von Schulbildung betroffen sind", sagte sie trocken und er musste ihr da zustimmen.

In der Zeit, als sie sein Büro erreicht hatten, war Hermine am Ende von Atem und Kraft, aber tat ihr bestes, diese Tatsache vor ihm zu verbergen.

Sie stolperte, als sie ihm durch den Wandbehang folgte und es gelang ihm nur knapp sie aufzufangen, bevor sie fiel.

„Brauchen sie Hilfe mit ihren Verletzungen?", fragte er, seine Stimme zu vollständiger Neutralität zwingend.

„Nein, danke schön", antwortete sie hastig, löste sich von ihm, und sah ihn mit wieder erwachter Nervosität an, „Ich schaffe das ganz gut."

Er nickte schweigend und bewegte sich zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber, gab ihr einen Moment um wieder mit seinen Räumlichkeiten vertraut zu werden. Erinnerungen, von dem letzten Mal, als sie zusammen da drin waren, stürmten auf ihn ein und er vermutete, dass es für sie noch schlimmer war.

Nach ein, zwei Minuten sagte ihm das Rascheln ihrer Robe, dass wieder angefangen hatte sich zu bewegen, unsicher, wohin sie gehen sollte, und er drehte ihr den Rücken zu.

„Der Raum in dem Sie das letzte mal gewohnt haben, ist nun Ihrer", informierte er sie kurz, „Sie können damit machen, was Sie wollen. Ich habe etwas Flopulver auf dem Kaminsims abgestellt, so dass Sie den Schulleiter informieren können, falls Sie es so wünschen. Ich habe mir auch die Freiheit genommen eine Variation von Tränken für Sie vorzubereiten. Sie stehen auf Ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie sollten Sie in einer weitaus besseren Qualität vorfinden, als das, was Sie sich sonst... von Madam Pomfrey borgen. Sagen Sie mir, wenn Sie mehr brauchen.

„Wieso wissen Sie davon...", fragte sie zögerlich. Sie wollte nicht bestätigen, dass sie wirklich monatelang Tränke „geborgt" hatte.

„Ich bin für die Vorräte der Krankenstation verantwortlich", antwortete er, und wieder spielte ein warmes Lächeln um seine Lippen, „Sie haben ihre Aktivitäten gut verborgen, aber ich habe die Neuanordnung der Flaschen bemerkt. Ein guter Zaubertrankmeister weiß immer genau was die Vorräte sind und wie viele vorhanden sind."

„Ich wollte sie nicht nehmen, aber ich... „, fing sie an zu erklären, aber er unterbrach sie.

„Der Schulleiter hätte daran denken sollen. Ich werde sie von nun an mit allem versorgen, was sie benötigen."

Sie nickte und ging hinüber zu der Treppe.

Danke, Professor", sagte sie zögerlich.

„Severus", korrigierte er sie mit einem Gesicht, das schon wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch gedreht war.

„Was?"

Der geschockte Ton in ihrer Stimme veranlasste ihn, sie mit Amüsement anzuschauen.

„Severus. Sicher wissen Sie, dass das mein Vorname ist."

„Ja", stammelte sie, die Verwirrung klar in ihr Gesicht geschrieben, „Aber ich ..."

Er wartete darauf, dass sie den Satz beendete, aber anscheinend war sie zu verwirrt um ihn zu beenden.

„Ich habe gemeint, was ich gesagt habe, Miss Granger", sagte er schließlich, sein Ausdruck war der einer leichten Belustigung, „Ich habe Ihnen eine Partnerschaft angeboten und eine Partnerschaft wird es sein. In diesen Räumlichkeiten sind Sie nicht meine Schülerin, und ich bin nicht Ihr Lehrer. Wir sind Gleichgestellte. Und Gleichgestellte sprechen sich normalerweise mit ihren Vornamen an."

Für einen Augenblick schien sie nicht darauf zu reagieren, und Severus wunderte sich, ob sie einfach aus seinem Zimmer schießen und nie wieder zurückkehren würde. Dann nickte sie unsicher.

Ich werde Zeit dafür brauchen, Prof... Severus", sagte sie die Treppen hochsteigend, „Und es ist Hermine, nicht Miss Granger."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nun, das hatte besser geklappt, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte, sinnierte er während sie von dem Erdgeschoss verschwand. Sie hat nur einmal versucht mich umzubringen.

Er machte einen schnellen Zwischenstopp in seiner privaten Küche, und dann sank er seufzend in einen Lehnstuhl am Feuer.

Nach der Anstrengung sie zu überzeugen und ihrem Besuch in seinem Geist fühlte er sich leer.

Doch obwohl sie erstaunlich gut auf seinen Plan reagiert hatte, hatte er eine andere große Problemquelle unterschätzt – sich selber. Er wollte das sie ihm vertraute, aber konnte er sich dazu bringen ihr zu trauen?

Konnte er die nötige Ruhe aufbringen sie zu unterrichten, und seine eher unerfreulichen Charaktereigenschaften im Zaum halten? Er war keiner der verzärtelte und umsorgte - Was wäre, wenn sie von ihm wollte, dass er bei ihr vollkommen sentimental wurde?

Der Potterjunge war so ein Fall, der immer berührende Geschichten über seine Eltern und die Deklaration von Stolz erwartete. Keines seiner Abenteuer konnte, ohne ein gewisses Maß an weinerlichen Nichts von jedem, enden.

Er war Willens hart für diese Partnerschaft zu arbeiten, aber er würde nicht in der Lage sein, den väterlichen Albus für sie zu spielen. Er schüttelte sich bei diesem Gedanken.

Wenigstens hat sie einen gewissen Sinn für Humor, erinnerte er sich selber. Das war eine Erleichterung gewesen. Es wäre ihm nicht lange gelungen seinen Sarkasmus einzustellen.

Leise Geräusche informierten ihn, dass Hermine ihren Raum wieder verlassen hatte. Sie bewegte sich sehr ruhig für jemanden so jungen. Normalerweise würden die Schüler durch die Flure trampeln, wie Elefanten auf einer wilden Verfolgungsjagd. Aber er hatte die trainierten Augen und Ohren eines Spions.

Er hatte erwarte, dass sie eine Dusche genommen hatte und viel besser aussah. Und beides war der Fall. Was er nicht erwartet hatte, war die kühle Überlegenheit, mit der sie einen Platz ihm gegenüber einnahm, ihm genau in die Augen sah, und sich in eine Rede stürzte.

„Ich habe nachgedacht, Severus", begann sie, nur ein winziges Zögern begleitete sie beim Gebrauch seines Namens. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich geübt.

„Wenn wir wollen, dass das eine wirkliche Partnerschaft ist, dann gibt es da ein paar zusätzliche Regeln die ich einbinden möchte.

So, sie war schon am Regeln aufstellen? Wollte ihm wahrscheinlich sagen, wie er sie behandeln sollte. Das würde Spaß machen.

„Erstens: Geheimhaltung. Natürlich weiß der Schulleiter schon über das, was er Verbindung nennt, ab dem Moment, wo ich mit ihm geredet habe, und Professor McGonagall wird es auch wissen werden. Aber mit der Ausnahme von dem Wissen, was für den Orden wichtig ist, wird alles was zwischen uns passiert auch zwischen uns bleiben."

„Akzeptabel", antwortete er. Natürlich würde sie nicht wollen, dass die über ihre Schwächen und die feineren Details ihrer nächtliche Auswärts bescheid wussten.

Zweitens und Drittens – und diese Punkte sind die wichtigsten- Keine Verweichlichungen. Kein Mitleid."

Er konnte sie nur anstarren. Hatte sie schon wieder in seinem Geist gelesen? Seine Verwirrung falsch einschätzend, fuhr sie hastig fort ihre Punkte zwei und drei zu erklären.

„Ich bin ein großes Mädchen, und ich kann recht gut mit Schmerzen umgehen. Ich brauche keinen, der mir erzählt, wie tapfer und schlecht ich doch dran bin, ich brauche jemanden, der mich davon abhält in Einzelteile zu zerbrechen, oder der diese Teile wieder zusammensetzt. Wenn ich über irgendetwas nicht sprechen möchte, dann werde ich das nicht. Keine therapeutischen Sitzungen, kein empathischer Mist. Lehre mich, was ich zu lernen habe, sag mir, wenn ich etwas falsch mache, aber wenn Du mir Hühnersuppe, oder Schokolade für die Seele anbietest, oder was auch immer für ein Unsinn da sein würde, dann war es das. Und wenn ich auch nur irgendwann so etwas wie Mitleid in Deinen Augen sehe, so etwas wie „So ein mutiges Mädchen, sie sollte von ihrem schrecklichen Schicksal gerettet werden", dann werde ich weg sein, und Du wirst mich nicht mehr wiedersehen.

Sie nickte, als ob sie ihre Worte stärken wollte, „Nur zu diesen Bedingungen werde ich zustimmen.

Während Severus ihr zuhörte, fühlte er sich, als ob eine Last von seinen Schultern genommen worden wäre. Da wäre keine Vaterfigur Severus von Nöten. Keine Mitternachtsgespräche über Mädchenprobleme, keine tränenreichen Geständnisse über ihre geheimen Ängste. Einfach nur zwei Spione die auf ein gemeinsames Ziel hinarbeiteten.

„Ich denke ich finde es recht einfach mich an diese Regeln zu halten", nickte er seine Zustimmung.

„Gut!", lächelte sie plötzlich, ein schadenfrohes Lächeln, das ihn, durch seine Ehrlichkeit, unvorbereitet traf, „Ich hätte es gehasst, wenn ich hätte gehen müssen, bevor der Gewürtztee serviert worden wäre."

„Er wird in ein paar Minuten da sein", grinste er.

Stille trat ein, aber es war ein umgängliches Schweigen, dass keiner von beiden brechen musste. Dann entließ Hermine einen leisen Seufzer und streckte ihre Arme über ihren Kopf, was von einem Krachen einiger Knochen begleitet wurde. Für einen Moment sah sie aus wie eine Katze, wie sie da so in seiner Bibliothek saß, die Geräusche und Düfte und Farben um sie herum aufsaugend.

„Ich habe angefangen ihre Räume zu vermissen, Professor", sagte sie, die Augen in einem Ausdruck der tiefsten Zufriedenheit geschlossen, „Es ist so ruhig hier. Und so friedlich."

Darauf schnaubte er nur, „Es wird nicht lange so sein, bauen sie darauf. Wenn Jane einmal hier...", die Tür klapperte und er grinste, sich dahin umwendend, selbstgefällig, „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht..."sagte er.

„Das habe ich gehört", rief eine krachende und präzise Stimme durch die offene Tür, „Und da gibt es nur einen Teufel, der in diesen Räumlichkeiten lebt, Severus!"

Was mit einem Tablett im Türrahmen auftauchte, war eine kleine Gestalt, die in schwarzen Roben gekleidet war. Ein Hauself, realisierte Hermine, aber erst nach einem Augenblick, der totalen Verwirrung, da dieser Hauself nichts mit den andern Mitgliedern dieser Spezies gemeinsam hatte, außer den großen Ohren und Augen, und der grünlichen Färbung ihrer Haut.

„Jane", fragte sie, nicht sicher, ob sie ihrer Stimme trauen konnte.

„Ja", antwortete der Hauself, stellte das Tablett auf den kleinen Tisch und arrangierte ein schmales Band von Perlen, die weiß gegenüber dem schwarz ihrer Robe schienen, „ Ich hatte einmal einen dieser dummen Elfennamen, aber ich halte nichts von diesem Unsinn. Nennen uns wie die dummen Cousins von Tinkerbell und beherrschen uns hier. Beherrschung hat uns erst in diesen ganzen Mist hineingebracht, in dem wir heute stecken."

Die ziemlich sprachlose Hermine von Kopf bis Fuß untersuchend, drehte sie sich zu Snape und nickte scharf.

„Nun hast Du endlich das richtige gemacht, und das Mädchen hier hin gebracht. Ich habe mich schon gewundert, wie lange es Dich noch brauchen würde.

„Warum bin ich von Frauen umgeben, die alles besser als ich wissen?" fragte er mit einem Stirnrunzeln, aber Hermine spürte einen Hinweis von Erheiterung in seiner Stimme, „Meine Eltern hätten Dich an die Malfoys verkaufen sollen!"

„Und Dich hätten sie, für eine Lektion in guten Manieren, nach Askaban schicken sollen!" antwortete sie gut gelaunt. Dann drehte sie sich herum zu Hermine und bot ihr eine kleine grüne Hand an.

Hermine ergriff sie unsicher.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich Dich endlich treffe, meine Liebe. Ich habe einmal einen Blick auf Dich geworfen, als Du am schlafen warst, aber Severus hielt es für weise, Dich nicht von meiner Existenz in Kenntnis zu setzen. Nur wenige wissen, dass ich hier lebe."

„Jane hat Räumlichkeiten, die an meine angrenzen. Sie sind durch die Küche verbunden, erklärte Severus, den der, sichtlich den aus dem Gleichgewicht gebrachte, Zustand seiner Besucherin sehr amüsierte..

„So, Du ... arbeitest für ihn?", fragte Hermine, zu Snape gestikulierend, der angefangen hatte den Tee einzuschenken.

Jane nickte, „In einer gewissen Art und Weise. Ich gehörte einst seiner Familie, aber sie warfen mich raus, als meine Ansichten bezüglich der Beziehung zwischen Hauselfen und Zauberern zu

entschieden wurden. Als Severus anfing hier zu arbeiten, bot er mir einen Job hier an. Gute Bezahlung und einfache Arbeit. Das einzige Teil, aus dem er einen Saustall macht, ist sein Labor, und das reinigt er selber."

„Danke für diesen kurzen Überblick über meine Lebensgewohnheiten, Jane", unterbrach sie Snape, „Nimmst Du Tee mit uns, oder bin ich für heute von deiner Anwesenheit befreit?"

„Du bist vom Haken, mein Lieber. Abendklassen", antwortete Jane, nickte beiden ein auf Wiedersehen zu. „Nun Hermine, meine Liebe, ich erwarte, dass wir bald noch mehr von einander sehen. Ich habe von Deiner Kampagne B.E.L.F.E.R gehört, so hieß sie doch oder? Wir sollten eines Tages zusammen Tee trinken und über dieses Konzept reden. Es war eine gute Idee, und mit ein bisschen mehr Raffinesse...", ein letztes Mal winkend, verschwand Jane durch die Küche.

„Abendklassen?", fragte ihn Hermine.

„Sie unterrichtet die jungen Hauselfen. Lesen, schreiben, die Grundlagen von Politik und Geschichte", erklärte er, „Sie lernen fragen zu stellen und zu kritisieren", er grinste selbstgefällig, „Und wenn ihre Eltern versuchen sie in ihren Dienst zu nehmen, kommt sie rüber und erschreckt sie bis auf die Knochen.

„Sie ist eine sehr willensstarke Person."

„Sie ist fast gestorben", Severus Stimme hatte jeden Humor verloren, „Vor zwanzig Jahren, waren Zauberer nicht einmal annähernd so verständnisvoll in ihrem Verhalten, wie heute. Über sie sind höhnische Bemerkungen gemacht worden, sie musste hungern und wurde geschlagen. Als ich sie fand, war sie nichts weiter als Lumpen und Knochen, aber sie erzählte mir mit einer unglaublichen Würde, dass sie mein Mitleid nicht brauchte."

Erst jetzt, als sich Hermine interessiert in ihrem Stuhl nach vorne lehnte, realisierte er wie sehr sich die zwei Szenen ähnelten, - die in der Vergangenheit, als Jane dort in dem Dreckhaufen in irgendeinem Zaubererdorf lag, und die von diesem Abend, mit Miss ... Hermines Akzeptanz seiner Hilfe. Er versuchte über einen Themenwechsel nachzudenken, aber es war zu spät.

Und was hast Du gesagt?" fragte sie, die Dunkelheit in ihren Augen zeigte auf, dass sie die Parallelen ebenfalls bemerkt hatte.

„Ich sagte ihr, dass ich niemanden Bemitleide. Es ist eines meiner Prinzipien, die ich geschafft habe über die Jahre zu bewahren. Und das **ich** eigentlich **ihre** Hilfe brauchen würde, und nicht anders herum. Das war und ist die Wahrheit. Ich kann die neugierigen Hauselfen hier in Hogwarts nicht leiden, die immer in und aus den Räumen herausploppen und dich davon überzeugen zu essen, wenn Du gerade andere Dinge im Kopf hast. Jane überlässt mich meinen Angelegenheiten und ich überlasse sie ihren. Wir schaffen das recht gut zusammen.

Sie nickte gedankenvoll.

„Dennoch bin froh, dass sie noch andere Hobbys hat außer mich zu terrorisieren", bemerkte er nach einem Moment der Ruhe, „Ansonsten würde sie mich verrückt machen.

Dabei grinste sie, aber antwortete nicht.

„Du hast Deinen Tee noch nicht probiert", bemerkte Snape plötzlich, „Obwohl das der Hauptgrund war, Du es mir gerade bestätigt, warum Du mir gefolgt bist."

„Nicht der einzige Grund", sagte Hermine, deren Augen glitzerten, „Da war immer noch der Zugang zu Deiner Bibliothek."

Er überraschte sie mit einem reichen, tiefen Lachen, das über sie hinweg floss, wie eine warme, beruhigende Sommerbrise.

„Listig, wie es nur ein Spion sein kann," gluckste er, „Nun, der Preis erwartet Dich. Leih Dir, was immer Du willst. Ich denke ich muss Dir nicht sagen, die Bücher respektvoll zu behandeln?"

„Nicht wirklich", antwortete Sie, war schon aufgestanden und bewegte sich zu den Regalen. Ihre Finger zuckten vor Aufregung, als sie einen Band nahm und diesen öffnete.

Schweigen folgte, als er Hermine beobachtete, wie sie in seine Bibliothek eintauchte. Sie hatte ein Händchen für die interessanteren Titel, und bald hatte sie eine Reihe von Büchern zusammen gestellt, die Lesematerial für mindestens einen Monat lieferten.

„Wähle Dir einen Lieblingsstuhl aus, und benutze den Platz drum herum", bot er an. Sie nickte und schichtete schon die Bände zu ordentlichen Stapeln um einen alten Lehnstuhl auf, der mit rotem Brokat gepolstert war.

Die Einbände und Buchrücken liebkosend, öffneten ihre Finger einen kleinen Band und streichelten die vergilbten Seiten.

„Ich werde mir dieses als erstes leihen, wenn ich darf.", sagte sie scheu. „Es ist Sun Tse. Ich hatte nicht die Chance es zu beenden, und es war sehr interessant."

Er nickte, während seine Augen sie nie verließen. Etwas in der Atmosphäre hatte sich geändert und sie fühlte die fast vergessene Nervosität wieder an die Oberfläche treten. Sie sollte besser gehen, entschied sie, bevor irgendetwas diesen ersten angenehmen Abend ruinieren würde, den sie seit einer langen Zeit hatte. Aber Severus würde sie nicht so gehen lassen.

„Bevor Du gehst", sagte er, als sie anfing zum Wandbehang hinüber zu gehen, „Wirst Du mir sagen, warum er die letzte Woche so unzufrieden mit Dir war?"

Von der einen Sekunde zu der nächsten, erschien die Maske wieder auf ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Finger umklammerten das Buch so stark, dass die Knöchel weiß gegen die leichte Bräune ihrer Haut wirkten.

„Wer?", flüsterte sie tonlos, „Ich weiß nicht, wen Du meinst."

„Beleidige nicht meine Intelligenz, Hermine", sagte er ruhig, „Wenn Du es mir nicht erzählen willst, dann sag es. Aber versuche nicht mich anzulügen."

„Wieso weißt Du es?", fragte sie.

„Ich kann durch die Glamoursprüche hindurch sehen. Obwohl, Deine waren unter den Umständen recht gut."

„Oh...", ihre Stimme verlor sich, verloren in den Tiefen der Nacht, „Es ist richtig", sagte sie dann, und setzte sich auf das Sofa gegenüber von ihm, „Ich sollte mich daran gewöhnen es Dir zu erzählen, wenn ich das am funktionieren halten will.

Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, bemerkte nicht, dass sich Severus Gesicht bei ihren Worten erhellte. So, sie wollte also, dass das funktionierte?

„Zum ersten war er wütend wegen Harry und Ron. Sie schleichen dauernd aus dem Schloss und nehmen unglaubliche Risiken in Kauf. Sie sind in einer Nacht zum Quidditchfeld gegangen, ganz alleine. Voldemort hat es herausgefunden."

„Ich vermute, dass das auch der Grund war, warum Deine unausstehlichen Freunde aufgehört haben mit Dir zu kommunizieren."

„Sie sind nicht unausstehlich", antwortete sie, aber mehr aus Gewohnheit, als aus Überzeugung, „Das hast Du auch gemerkt?"

„Es war nicht möglich, es nicht zu merken", sagte er trocken, „Deine nicht unausstehlichen Freunde sind eher das Gegenteil von Diskretion. Sie lachte, aber ihr Lachen erreichte nicht ihre Augen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich sie stoppen soll", gestand sie, „Ich habe den Schulleiter informiert, aber ich kann schlecht in dem Moment los hasten und es ihm erzählen, wenn sie den Aufenthaltsraum verlassen. Und ich denke nicht, dass er es so ernst genommen hat, wie ich."

„Also hast Du ihm nichts von den Konsequenzen ihrer kleinen ... Abenteuer erzählt?"

„Nein, ich ..."

„Ich verstehe", versicherte er ihr ruhig. Es war schwer dem fröhlichen Zauberer über die Dunkelheit, dem Horror und den Schmerzen zu erzählen. Er schien aus Milch und Zucker zu sein, eine Kreatur aus Licht, zu rein für die Schatten der Dämmerung.

„Ich habe ihm nie irgendetwas erzählt."

„Hast Du nicht?", erstaunen verdunkelte seine Stimme, „ Dann hat er nie gewusst, was ... „

„Nicht exakt. Es ist hart genug für ihn, auch ohne sich die ... Details vorzustellen zu müssen. Manchmal macht Wissen es schlimmer."

Dieses Mal, erleuchtete das Lächeln ihre Augen.

„Sollte ich dass in Deiner nächsten Stunde zitieren?"

Er grinste schadenfroh, „Ich werde alles abstreiten, Hermine."

Dachte so", nickte sie, und dann wanderten ihre Augen hinüber zum magischen Ausgang. „Ich sollte nun gehen. Morgen ist Schule."

„Natürlich", stimmte er zu, und fühlte, wie sich die Nähe zwischen ihnen beiden wieder verschwand, „Aber bevor Du gehst, erzählen Du mir von dem zweiten Ding, was ihn verärgert hat."

Dieses Mal versuchte sie nicht es zu leugnen.

„Er möchte, dass ich den Verräter Snape vergifte."

Schweigen. Sie wagte es nicht ihn zu fragen, ob er sie raus ließe und er war in Gedanken verloren, über ihren Worten am grübeln.

„Nun", sagte er schließlich, sich plötzlich von seinem Stuhl erhebend und sie zum Wandbehang führend. „Dann musst Du mich eben vergiften. Ich werde Dir morgen Abend Nachsitzen erteilen, so dass wir reden können. Ich werde Dir auch einen Grund geben, mir etwas in meinen Becher zu schütten."

Er platzierte seine Hände auf dem Wandbehang und flüsterte sein Passwort. Hermine bemerkte, dass er es, seit sie ihn das letzte Mal besucht hatte, nicht verändert hatte.

„Bis morgen, Hermine", sagte er, seine Stimme war wie Samt. Schlaf gut."

--

AN:

Im nächsten Kapitel dann wieder ein bissel mehr von Draco :)

Für die jenigen, die Jane mögen, sie wird noch eine Rolle spielen und öfter vorkommen.

LG


	17. Planning the Future

17. Planning the Future

Die Schule zog sich am nächsten Tag hin, wie ein endloser, langweiliger Sonntag mit der Familie. Draco hatte keine Probleme mit dem Standard der Klasse mitzuhalten, aber fand es zunehmend schwerer der monotonen Vorträge der Lehrer zuzuhören.

Er hatte in Arithmantik genau zehn Minuten, nachdem die Stunde angefangen hatte aufgegeben, und er hatte nicht einmal eine Idee, von was Professor Binns geredet hatte.

Sein Geist fuhr fort Gedanken, Bilder und Erinnerungen auszuspucken, und seine Augen blieben dabei zu Hermine hinüber zu flackern.

Sie sah heute besser aus, ihr Gesicht hatte etwas von der kränklichen Blässe verloren, und ihr Schritt, hatte etwas von seiner alten Energie zurück erlangt.

Wie auch immer, er fühlte sich ausgelaugt. Die Nacht zuvor hatte einen neuen Brief von seinem Vater gebracht, und nachdem er den Schulleiter informiert, und den Brief für ihn Kopiert hatte, hatte er ihn stundenlang geprüft, jeden Inch des Papiers nach verborgenen Zeichen und jedes Wort nach zusätzlicher Bedeutung durchsucht.

Vermutete er irgendetwas? Plante er etwas?

Jedes Wort seines Vaters, jedes Treffen mit ihm, warf ihn in ein Chaos von widersprüchlichen Gefühlen. Angst, Zweifel, Schuld und Pflichterfüllung kämpften in ihm.

Er wusste, dass es richtig gewesen war, vor eineinhalb Jahren, nach dem Vorfall im Ministerium, Dumbledore über den weiterhin bestehenden Kontakt mit seinem Vater zu informieren.

Es war die einzig mögliche Sache gewesen, als der Brief, der von einem Raben getragen wurde, an dem Tag angekommen war.

Dumbledore zu informieren – seinen Vater zu verraten, würde normalerweise, zu dem Zeitpunkt der Argumentation, eine Stimme in seinem Kopf anfangen zu flüstern- war richtig gewesen.

Aber es war immer noch nicht einfach.

Und vorzugeben, dass er auf der Seite seines Vaters war, die grausamen Storys zu genießen, oder seine Ansicht über die natürliche Überlegenheit der Reinblüter zu teilen, war sogar noch schwerer.

Er fühlte sich jede Zeit schuldig, wenn er die Briefe seines Vaters überreichte – ihn verriet- und sogar noch schuldiger, wenn er die Maskerade aufrecht erhielt.

An diesem Punkt, in dem endlosen Kreis der Gedanken in dem sich Draco befand, würde Schlaf ihn normalerweise für den Rest der Nacht im Stich lassen.

Vor der Nacht in Dumbledores Büro, würde er Hermine einen Brief geschrieben haben, und sie würden sich irgendwo getroffen haben, da sie nie zu Schlafen schien. Sie würden das Problem nicht gelöst haben, da das Paradoxon von Betrug nichts war, was man lösen konnte, aber es würde seinen Kopf frei gemacht haben, und ihm erlauben irgendwann um die Morgendämmerung einzuschlafen.

Diese Morgendämmerung fand ihn hell wach, vor Aufregung und Frustration zitternd in dem Aufenthaltsraum vor.

Er fühlte, dass sich die Schraube wieder einmal ein Stück weiter gedreht hatte, die Spannung und den Druck erhöht hatte. Die Schrittgeschwindigkeit erhöhte sich, und er fühlte sich als ob er hinterher geschleift würde, dass er zwar hart arbeiten würde, aber trotzdem nicht in der Lage war, mit den anderen mitzuhalten.

Vielleicht war es dass, warum Hermine nicht mehr mit ihm sprach.

In Zeiten wie diesen, wünschte sich Draco, dass wenigstens ein wenig seiner alten gedankenlosen Arroganz vorhanden war. Das Leben war so viel einfacher gewesen. mit einer Welt die perfekt geteilt war, in dass, was seiner Aufmerksamkeit wert war, und was verworfen werden konnte, . Mängel in diesem wundervoll klaren Bild einer Welt konnten ignoriert werden, denn wie konnte sein Vater falsch liegen? Wie konnte irgendeiner, dieser alten Narren, die in Hogwarts unterrichteten seinen Vater übertreffen?

Aber dann, nach der Nacht in der Mysterienabteilung, war alles zu Boden gebrochen. Plötzlich waren die Macht und der Einfluss der Familie Malfoy so gut wie weg gewesen, diente nur noch als eine Art von Teilschutz, der Lucius aus dem Gefängnis hielt.

Seine Freunde und Bewunderer wurden ebenfalls weniger. Es sah so aus, als wenn das Haus von Slytherin ihn nicht wegen seinem Charme oder seiner Intelligenz als Führer akzeptiert hatten, sondern nur, weil sein Vater Macht über deren Eltern hatte.

Er war von Quidditschteam verbannt. Sein Respekt als Prefekt schwand. Flüsternde Stimmen verspotteten ihn im Aufenthaltsraum. Und nur, nachdem Wut, Verletztheit und das Gefühl der Verratenheit ihn Wochenlang geleitet hatten, hatte er schließlich realisiert, dass da noch andere Gefühle im Hintergrund seines Geistes lauerten. Erleichterung. Freiheit. Aufregung.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, war Draco von dem überragenden Schatten seines Vaters. Frei, um die Person zu werden, die frei zu sein wünschte. Frei, um die Prinzipien und Ansichten, die ihn sein ganzes Leben geleitet hatten in Frage zu stellen. Frei, um die Leute auszuwählen, denen er sich anvertrauen wollte. So wie Hermine es gesagt hatte.

Es war sie gewesen, die ihm durch die Wandlungsphase geholfen hatte. Sie, und in einer fremden Weise Professor Snape. Nachdem Hermine ihm über die prekäre Doppelrolle des Professors als Todesser und Ordensmitgliedes erzählt hatte, begann Draco seinen Hauslehrer zu beobachten. Bald hatte er bemerkt, wie meisterlich Snape diese Rollen spielte.

Er war auf dem Rand von Abgründen am tanzen, ständig jedes Wort am bewerten und jede Bewegung, jede Geste nach versteckten Meinungen zu untersuchen. Ihn Beobachtend, hatte Draco realisiert, welche Macht Raffinesse bringen konnte, welchen Unterschied das kleinste Detail machen konnte. Und das man lernen konnte, diese Macht zu seinem eigenen Vorteil zu gebrauchen.

Die knappe Stimme von Professor McGonagall unterbrach seine Gedanken und brachte ihn wieder in die Gegenwart.

„Heute", artikulierte sie präzise , „Werden wir dem Zähmungsspruch noch mal einen Versuch geben."

Ein allgemeines Murmeln beantwortete ihre Ankündigung. Der Spruch war ziemlich fortgeschritten, und musste von einem Paar von Zauberern gesprochen werden. Er bestand aus einem Stillstandsspruch der die Kreatur hielt, während zur selben Zeit gefährliche oder giftige Körperteile in ihre harmlosen Gegenstücke verwandelt wurden und es wurde ein Spruch hinzugefügt, der die wilde Natur der Kreatur zähmte. Wenn er nicht zur richtigen Zeit erfolgte und präzise ausgerichtet war, würde sich das Tier befreien, und ein Chaos an der gesamten Klasse anrichten.

Sie hatten während der letzten Stunde ihren Teil davon erlebt, und freuten sich nicht auf die schmerzhaften Kratzer und das Chaos von wütend gemachten Katzen, Miniaturtigern oder kleinen Schlangen, die wild geworden waren.

Wie auch immer, wir werden die Paarungen heute ändern", fuhr McGonagall fort, „Da Sie in der Lage sein müssen, den Spruch mit fremden Partnern aufzuführen. Sie werden nicht den Vorteil eines trainierten Freundes während Ihrem Examen haben..."

„Die gut bekannte Rede der Professorin über die kommenden NEWTs ignorierend, driftete Draco wieder ab.

Er merkte nicht wie die Zusammenstellung statt fand und war erschreckt, als er eine neue Anwesenheit neben ihm bemerkte.

Hochblickend, traf er schokoladenbraune Augen, die ihn intensiv untersuchten. An seiner Seite stehend, mit einer eingesperrten Schlange in der Hand, lächelte ihn Hermine an.

„Sieht so aus, als ob McGonagall will, dass wir reden", flüsterte sie, aber da war nichts von der jüngsten Kälte und Abweisung in ihrer Stimme.

„Du stimmst da wahrscheinlich nicht zu", flüsterte er, nicht schaffend, die Bitternis zu verbergen.

Ihr Lächeln verschwand, und Draco bedauerte seine Aussage sofort.

„Draco", sagte sie, und etwas in ihrer Stimme sagte ihm, dass sie ihn auch vermisst hatte.

„Ich habe gehasst Dir das anzutun, aber siehst Du nicht ein, dass es zu gefährlich für uns war zu reden? Ich hätte jeden Tag enttarnt werden können, und ich wollte nicht auch noch Dein Leben riskieren. Ich kann die Erinnerungen unterdrücken, aber wenn sie zu hart getestet hätten, hätte ich das, was in meinem Geist noch frisch war, vielleicht nicht in meinem Geist verstecken können."

Er konnte nicht so einfach seinen Ärger gehen lassen, aber ihre Worte machten Sinn. Einen furchtbaren Sinn, wenn er sie korrekt verstand, da sie ihm erzählte, dass sie erwartet hatte enttarnt zu werden. Zu sterben. Das sie sich selber aufgegeben hatte, aber versucht hatte, ihn vor dem selben Schicksal zu beschützen.

„So was hat sich geändert?", fragte er, zitternd bei ihrer sorglosen Akzeptanz ihres eigenen Endes.

„Snape hat mich unter seine Fittiche genommen", antwortete sie.

Draco runzelte bei ihren Worten die Stirn, „Was?"

„Er hat anscheinend beschlossen, dass ich sein neues Schulprojekt sein soll", schnaubte sie, während sie versuchte ihre kalte Gleichgültigkeit beizubehalten, aber Draco konnte sehen, dass da mehr hinter der Maske ihres Gesichtes war.

Sie erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte, als sie zusammen an der Schlange arbeiteten.

Anders als die anderen Schüler brauchten sie nicht ihre ganze Konzentration auf den Spruch zu konzentrieren. Sie waren ein gutes Team , gewöhnt zu interagieren und ohne Worte zu kommunizieren, und während er das zappelnde Tier am Platz hielt, brachte sie die Sprüche mir der Leichtigkeit eines erfahrenen Aurors an.

„Und wie fühlst Du Dich, bei all dem?", fragte Draco sie schließlich, seine Augen auf die Schlange fixiert.

Er war erleichtert, dass Snape endlich in Aktion getreten war, denn obwohl McGonagall und Dumbledore sehr Willens waren, so waren sie doch Gryffindors.

Sehr gut im Trösten und Beschützen, konkurrenzlos im Wissen, was richtig und was falsch war.

Aber Hermine war eine Sphinx, eine Königen von Schatten und Eis. In dem komplexen Labyrinth, das ihre Gefühle und Intentionen waren, mussten diese Leute hoffnungslos verloren sein. Zu gut, um die Funktionsweise eines erschreckend brillanten Geistes, wie dem ihren zu verstehen.

Snape wie auch immer... Draco hatte nicht den Moment der seltsamen Klarheit vergessen, vor Wochen, in Dumbledores Büro, als ihre rivalisierenden Profile, sich gegenüberstanden.

Snape war wie eine ältere Slytherinversion von Hermine. Wo sie Eis war, war er schwarzer Stein, hart und unnachgiebig, wo sie am kämpfen war, da stand er im Schatten und dirigierte den Kampf von der Seitenlinie. Er war das, was sie werden würde, wenn sie ihr gefährliches Spiel lang genug überleben würde.

Vielleicht konnte nur er sie verstehen, obwohl es Draco schmerzte es gegenüber sich selbst einzugestehen. Vielleicht konnte nur er sie retten.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete sie, Zögerlichkeit verlängerte ihre Worte, „ Irgendwie bin ich froh. Aber es macht mich auch furchtbar nervös. Ich bin nicht gut im Vertrauen, das weißt Du", grinste sie, und er antwortete mit einem Lächeln, das sie sichtlich erleichterte.

„Nicht wirklich", stimmte er ihr trocken zu.

Sie lächelte ihn immer noch an. „Es ist gut wieder mit Dir zu sprechen, Draco", flüsterte sie, Emotionen verdunkelten nun ihre Stimme. Dann änderte sich etwas in ihrem Gesicht, und sie wurde wieder zu ihrem brüsken, effizienten Selbst.

„Die Stunde ist fast vorbei", sagte sie, „Wir sollten einen Kampf aufführen, bevor wir die Chance verstreichen lassen, oder nicht?

Und so verbrachten sie die nächsten zehn Minuten zischend und zankend, warfen sich kalte Blicke zu und lachten im Inneren.

MmM

Um fünf vor acht an diesem Abend hob Hermine ihre Hand - und nach einem Moment des Zögern – brachte sie ihre Faust zur Tür ihres Zaubertrankmeisters herunter.

Er hatte sie zu einer Gruppenarbeit mit Neville eingeteilt, und hatte ihr Nachsitzen für seine Fehler erteilt. Für einen Moment hatte sie es in Betracht gezogen heute Abend nicht zu erscheinen, ihre Partnerschaft zu beenden, bevor sie zu eng wurde, aber als sie darüber nachgedacht hatte, hatte sie gemerkt, das etwas in ihr das ablehnte.

Sie wollte ihn treffen.

Sie hätte sich für das Gefühl schlagen können, aber der letzte Abend war so friedlich gewesen, so ... sicher. Sicher, er verwirrte sie, aber er zwang sie nicht, mehr zu geben, als sie Willens war zu geben, und es hatte sich so wundervoll angefühlt ausnahmsweise nichts außer sich selber zu sein.

Mit Menschen umzugehen war über die letzten Monate zu einer Anstrengung geworden. Sie hatte das akzeptiert, so ganz, wie die Notwendigkeit zum Wandel, oder diesen Wandel geheim zu halten. Aber sie hatte nicht gewusst, wie sehr sie die Kameradschaft vermisst hatte. Die Anwesenheit von jemandem, der sie kannte.

Und sie kennen, das tat er. Mehr, als ihre so genannten Freunde, mehr als ihre anderen Lehrer oder Dumbledore. Sie hatte es in seinem Gesicht gesehen, wenn sie über den Dunklen Lord gesprochen hatte, oder als er zugeschaut hatte, als sie ihren kleinen Zaun mit Büchern gebaut hatte.

Nicht zu vergessen, dass er der brillanteste, faszinierendste Mann war, den sie je getroffen hatte.

Und sie kannte ihn. Mehr als er jemals wissen würde. Er war...

Das Geräusch eines sich drehenden Türknaufs stoppte ihre Gedanken in ihren Wegen. Besser so.

Natürlich war es Severus Snape der die Tür öffnete, das hatte sie erwartet, aber was sie nicht erwartet hatte, war seine eher informelle Aufmachung. Anstelle seiner normalen fließenden Roben in schwarz, trug er nichts mehr, als ein loses weißes, aus feinstem Leinen gemachtes, Hemd und schwarze Hosen. Hosen die recht eng saßen.

„Du bist pünktlich", kommentierte er als er zur Seite trat, um sie eintreten zu lassen.

„Bin ich immer", antwortete sie ruhig, „Du solltest das während der letzten sieben Jahre gemerkt haben."

„Habe ich", seine Stimme behielt den trockenen, sarkastischen Humor, den sie gelernt hatte, von ihm über die Jahre hinweg, zu erwarteten.

„Aber ich habe auch bemerkt, dass das Herausheben des Offensichtlichen normalerweise als guter Weg dient, eine Unterhaltung zu beginnen.

Es schien, als wäre er in einer verspielten Laune, und sie fand es einfach seinen Ton der pfiffigen Ironie zu treffen. Einfacher, als über das zu reden, was in den Schatten ihrer Gedanken lauerte.

„Ich hoffe das dies nicht ein Beispiel der Weisheit ist, die Du mir heute übermitteln wolltest, wie Du versprochen hast", neckte sie zurück.

„Schon undankbar", er schüttelte seinen Kopf in Verzweiflung als er ihr den Weg zeigte.

Wieder fühlte sich Hermine erstaunt, wie natürlich es sich anfühlte, mit ihm zu reden. Sie hatte sich an einen schnappenden Lehrer mit zusammengepressten Lippen gewöhnt. Der entspannte Mann, mit dem trockenen Humor in den er sich verwandelt hatte, war schon etwas anderes. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie diese Veränderung mochte. Das sie nun Partner waren, hieß nicht, dass sie um ihn herum nicht vorsichtig sein musste.

Da waren immer noch Dinge, die sie unwillentlich aufdecken konnte, Geheimnisse, die...

_Hör auf!_, befahl sie sich streng, als sie seine gefaktes Wohnzimmer erreichten. _Rede weiter._

„Ich denke einer würde es ein Stück Kunst nennen", sagte sie, während sie den Anblick der furchtbaren Objekte um sie herum untersuchte.

„Nur, wenn man sehr großzügig ist", erwiderte Snape mit einem grinsen. Etwas in seiner Stimme sagte ihr, dass er wusste, dass sie versuchte tapfer zu spielen, aber er hatte beschlossen, sie in Ruhe zu lassen, „Kommen sie rüber."

Er führte sie zu dem Wandbehang und Hermine erwartete, dass er wieder einmal den geheimen Zugang öffnen würde, um sie passieren zu lassen. Anstelle dessen benutzte er seinen Zauberstab, um einen sehr kleinen und zwei größere Kreise auf den Behang zu malen. Sie schienen grell rot.

„Merk Dir diese", befahl er, und sie fixierte die genauen Positionen dieser Kreise in ihrem Geist, dabei die Notwendigkeit unterdrückend ihn zu befragen. Er würde ihr das zu seiner eigenen Zeit sagen.

Nach ungefähr einer Minute, verschwanden die drei Kreise ohne eine Spur.

„Platziere nun Deine Hände, wo die größeren Kreise waren, und fokussiere Deine Augen auf den dritten."

Sie folgte, ihre Handflächen gegen das weiche Material des Wandbehangs drückend, seinen Anweisungen. Severus zitierte flüsternd einen Spruch, zu leise, um ihn verstehen zu können, und sie spürte ein kitzelndes Gefühl über ihre Haut rasen, ihre Arme hinauf und durch ihren ganzen Körper. Für eine Sekunde sah sie vor sich ein helles Licht, als ob sie plötzlich in die Sonne geschaut hätte. Dann ließ das Gefühl nach.

„Sie können nun ihre Hände fallen lassen."

Sie konnte nicht länger warten, und als sie ihren Mund öffnete grinste er, wissend, dass ihre Neugier Überhand genommen hatte.

„Was genau ist da gerade eben passiert. Ich habe nie von einem Spruch wie diesem gehört."

„Ich habe ihnen vollen Zugang zu meinen Räumlichkeiten gegeben. Das nächste Mal, wenn sie den Wandbehang berühren, wird er von ihnen ein Passwort akzeptieren. Das wird den Spruch komplettieren und ihnen erlauben einzutreten. Ich habe den Spruch selber entworfen, und ja, er ist wirklich mit den Muggeltechnologien verwandt. Sie können ihren Mund nun wieder schließen.

Es war wahr, die Komplexität des Spruchs imponierte sie, aber was Hermine ihren Zaubertrankprofessor in Verwunderung anstarren ließ, waren nicht seine magischen Fähigkeiten.

_Er hat mir vollen Zutritt zu seinen Räumen gegeben._

Sie wusste gut genug, was für ein privater Mann er war. Als sie zum ersten Mal in seinen Räumen war, hatte er alleine schon ihre Anwesenheit gehasst. Und nun hatte er sie sein kleines Paradies betreten lassen, hatte ihr vollständigen Zugang zu seinem Leben gegeben. Einfach so, ohne ein Wort des Dankes zu erwarten. Dieser Mann trieb sie in den Wahnsinn mit seinen Widersprüchlichkeiten.

Sie war überwältigt von der Symbolik dieser kleinen Geste. Er wollte wirklich vollständig ihr Partner sein!

_Was könnte man ihm dafür zurückzahlen?_, dachte sie fieberhaft, während er darauf wartete, dass sie ein Passwort auswählte und zum ersten Mal alleine eintrat. _Wie soll ich ihm sagen, wie viel mir das __bedeutet._

Plötzlich erfasste sie eine Idee, und sie hob ihre Hände, platzierte sie auf den Kreisen, die sie nur in ihrer Erinnerung sehen konnte. Ihre Augen auf den schmalen Punkt in der Mitte fixierend, erhob sie Ihre Stimme zu der klaren und präzisen Artikulation, die sie benutzte, wann immer sie mit dem Flonetzwerk reiste.

„Bruchtal", verkündete sie und der Wandbehang loderte auf einmal golden, bevor er zu seiner ursprünglichen tristen Erscheinung zurückkehrte.

Sie drehte sich zu Snape um ihn zu fragen, ob er wünschte als erster hinein zu gehen und sah in seinen Augen, dunkel und bodenlos, dass er sie verstanden hatte. Sie lächelte ihm zu, drehte sich zurück zum Wandbehang, wiederholte den Prozess und ging hindurch.

Ein Tablett, gefüllt mir Teeutensilien erwartete sie auf dem Tisch in der Nähe ihres neu gewählten Lehnstuhls. Sie rieb ihre plötzlich feuchten Hände an ihrer Robe und setzte sich hin, versuchend sich wieder zusammenzureißen, bevor er sich ihr gegenüber hinsetzte.

_Behalte deine Gedanken an der Aufgabe_, befahl sie sich fest und schenkte Tee für sie beide ein. _Hör in dieser Minute auf sentimental zu werden!_

Wie auch immer, als Snape seinen Sitz einnahm, sprach er mit der kühlen Effizienz eines Geschäftsmannes .

„Da gibt es eine Menge wichtiger Dinge, die wir heute Abend zu bereden haben", begann er, während er ihr ein Biskuit anbot, und als sie ablehnte, nahm er seinen Becher in zwei Hände, als ob er seine Hände in der Wärme des Tees baden wollte.

„Erstens, sollten wir einige Formsachen angehen. Praktische kleine Dinge, die ihr Leben gleichwohl einfacher machen können."

Er stoppte und warf einen kurzen Blick auf sie, als ob er ihre Ablehnung erwarten würde. Wie auch immer, sie nickte nur, und nippte an ihrem Tee, zufrieden die Initiative ihm zu überlassen.

„Zweitens, sollten wir über ihre zwei größten Schulprobleme sprechen: Was mit Draco zu tun ist, und wie mit den zwei jungen Gryffindors umzugehen ist. Und als letztes ist da auch noch die Angelegenheit von meiner eigen ernsthaften Vergiftung zu diskutieren. Stimmst Du mir zu?"

„Tue ich", nickte sie, „Aber ich muss sagen, dass ich mehr als neugierig über diese Vergiftungsgeschichte bin, als über Draco, Harry und Ron. Heben wir das beste für den Schluss auf?"

„In einer Art."

Wieder zogen seine Augen einen Moment lang über sie, als ob er erwartete, dass sie ablehnte. Dann begann er die „Formsachen".

„Zum ersten, meine Räumlichkeiten und Dein Raum. Ich habe es gemeint, als ich Dir gestern gesagt habe, dass der Raum oben nun Dir gehört. Du kannst ihn benutzen, wann immer Du es wünschst. Das selbe gilt für den Rest meiner Zimmer. Du kannst Dich entscheiden eine One- Way Floverbindung zu Deinem Schulsprecherzimmer einzurichten, obwohl Du sie schwerlich benötigst", grinste er sie trocken an, sich daran erinnernd, wie sie kühl einen Vorteil, aus seinem Ausrutscher bei ihrem Streit, geschlagen hatte.

Zweitens habe ich einen unsichtbar machenden Umhang, den ich Dir geben werde", ihren überraschten Protest mit einer Geste erstickend, antwortete er bevor sie sprechen konnte. „Ich erwarte, dass Du gut darauf aufpasst. Aber es wird die Gefahren vermindern während Du Dich in und um das Schloss herum bewegst. Ich werde Dir einen holen Baum zeigen, den ich als Versteck verwendet hatte, als ich diese Ausflüge gemacht habe. Du kannst den Umhang dort lassen, bevor Du apperierst und ihn nachdem wieder aufsammeln. Ich biete an, dass Du mich nach jedem Treffen in meinem Quartier triffst. Du solltest mich auch informieren, wann Du gehst und wohin. Hinterlasse Nachrichten auf meinem Schreibtisch. Wir können später einen passenden Code diskutieren.

„Das alles hört sich gut für mich an", nickte sie, „Aber mach mich nicht verantwortlich, wenn der Umhang kaputt ist."

„Du solltest Dir überlegen, wie viel Du Dumbledore erzählst", fuhr er fort, zu tief in der Organisation, um ihren leichten Ton zu treffen, „Und den anderen, die Bescheid wissen. Ich werde mich an Deine Geschichte halten, aber Du solltest mich im Detail informieren, um eine Herausrutschen zu verhindern. Wir sollten uns sowieso an eine vollständige Unterrichtung gewöhnen. Ich möchte nicht, dass Minerva mich noch einmal häutet, weil sie Unstimmigkeiten bemerkt hat.

Dieses Mal war es Hermine, die grinste, sichtlich amüsiert, bei der Idee von McGonagall, die den viel größeren und stärkeren Snape in eine Ecke drängte und „Antworten" verlangte. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich keine Ahnung, dass vor einigen Wochen genau das getan hatte.

Dann verdüsterte sich ihr Gesicht wieder. Und er bemerkte wie sich ihre Augenbrauen zusammenzogen, wie sie es taten, wenn sie sich auf irgendetwas konzentrierte.

„Ich denke wir sollten sie vollständig informieren. Ich möchte natürlich nicht, dass irgendwelche ... Details den Raum verlassen", fügte sie hinzu und er nickte seine Zustimmung, „Aber sie würden aufhören, mich mit diesen besorgten Augen anzusehen, wenn sie wüssten, dass sie für mich Sorgen."

Da war ein leichter Hohn in ihrer Stimme, eine Dehnung, die ihm sagte, wie sehr sie diese Augen und ihre fragenden Blicke hasste. Er verstand das Alles zu gut.

„Und würdest Du ...", fing sie an, aber ihre Stimme erstarb, und sie drehte ihren Kopf zum Fenster.

„Ja", fragte er, nicht sicher was sie plötzlich belastete.

„Würdest Du meine Berichte zu Dumbledore geben?", fragte sie in einer schwachen Stimme, sich hastig selbst erklärend, als sie seinen verdutzten Blick bemerkte, „Es ist nur manchmal so hart, stundenlang mit ihm zusammen zu sitzen, Kakao zu trinken, wenn ich nur ... „

Ja. Er erinnerte sich. Mit Albus in der Nähe des Kamins zu sitzen , Tee zu trinken, während er sich so unauffällig wie möglich verhielt, über seine Berichte glättend und Dinge von ihm fern haltend. Eine Show der Kraft aufführend, während er sich zu einem Ball zusammenrollen und schluchzen wollte. Seine weisen blauen Augen, die deine Seele durchdringen und dich dazu brachten, dass während du ihn anlügst, du das Alles gestehen wolltest.

„Ich verstehe", sagte er in einer Stimme, die weicher war, als alles was sie jemals von ihm gehört hatte, „Ich werde glücklich sein, das für Dich zu tun Hermine."

Für einen Moment traf sie seine Augen, Erleichterung machte ihr Gesicht jünger.

„Danke Dir, Severus."

Stille unterbrach sie für einen Moment, und Severus brach es nicht .

„Betreffend Draco", fuhr sie schließlich fort, „Ich konnte mich noch nicht entscheiden. Ich habe ihm gesagt, sich nicht zu sorgen, aber ich fühle mich immer noch nicht glücklich, in ihn zu vertrauen. Alles was sein Vater tun muss, ist ihn vor Voldemort zu bringen und alles wird offen liegen. Obwohl, ich arbeite daran. Gib mir eine Woche, und ich hab mir was ausgedacht."

„Was ist mit Potter und Weasley?", fragte er.

„Was soll mit denen sein?" _Geh nicht dahin_, sagte ihm ihre Stimme, aber das war ein Punkt, der zu wichtig war, um ihn zu ignorieren und sie wusste es gut genug.

„Du musst Dich mit ihnen versöhnen", deutete er warnend an

Sie schnaubte, „Eine Lektion in guten Manieren? Von Dir? Geht die Welt unter?

„Meine Manieren sind exzellent", antwortete er überheblich, „Es ist nur, dass ich über die Jahre hinweg gelernt habe, sie nicht an die falschen Leute zu verschwenden. Schüler zum Beispiel."

„Und Kollegen und Menschen im allgemeinen?" konnte sie sich selbst nicht stoppen zu sagen.

„Menschen im Allgemeinen sind den Aufwand nicht wert. Noch sind es Deine Freunde", antwortete er, ohne ihr zu erlauben das Thema so schnell zu wechseln, „Aber leider bist Du durch mehr als nur Freundschaft an sie gebunden. Der Dunkle Lord währe nicht so erfreut, wenn er über Euren Streit herausfinden würde."

Sie seufzte.

„Ich weiß. Und ich möchte wirklich. Ich vermisse sie. Es ist nicht ihre Schuld, dass ich mich geändert habe. Es ist nur so, dass ich nicht weiß, wie ich es erklären..."

„Ich weder willens an der Entschuldigung Deiner unausstehlichen Freunde teilzunehmen, noch bin ich die richtige Person, die zu Fragen über Erwachsenen- Freundschaften konsultiert wird", unterbrach Severus sie, sich nicht darum bemühend zu verstecken, wie wenig Interesse dieses Thema für ihn bereit hielt, „Was ich jedoch tun kann, und getan habe, ist über einen Weg nachzudenken, der sie daran hindert sich selbst in Gefahr zu bringen -und noch wichtiger- Dich."

„Hast Du?"

„Sollte ich dieses Erstaunen als Vorwurf werten?"

„Falls ich mich entscheiden würde raffiniert zu sein, würdest Du es nicht mal merken", gab sie zurück, weigerte sich den Köder anzunehmen, „Woran hast Du gedacht?"

„Wie Du sehr gut weißt, ist alles von Hogwarts von Bannen umgeben", erklärte er sichtlich mit sich zufrieden, „Sie sind alle in verschiedenen Wegen abgestimmt, das Schloss erlaubt weniger, als die Ländereien etc. Von seinem Büro aus, ist Albus in der Lage jedes Stückchen Information der Schutzschilde zu sammeln. Ich habe heute ein paar Nachforschungen betrieben, und habe herausgefunden, wie wir diese Schilde verwenden könnten, um ihn und mich zu alarmieren, wann immer Potter und Weasley sich entschließen, eine ihrer nächtlichen Spaziergänge zu unternehmen. Auf diese Weise, können wir ihre Bewegungen kontrollieren und es kann einfach passieren, dass einer von uns sie auf ihrem Weg raus aus dem Schloss trifft. Oder aber, wenn ich in einer eher ekelhaften Laune bin, könnte ich mich entschließen, einfach im Bett zu bleiben, und Filch zu alarmieren.

„Das ist brillant.", atmete sie, die Möglichkeiten dieser Lösung füllten sie mit Vergnügen. Sie würden sicher sein, auch ohne dass sie ihnen heimlich folgte. Sie konnte wieder, ohne dass sie sich darüber sorgen musste, was sie vorhatten, schlafen. Und sie konnte aufhören ihnen Reden zu halten.

„Ich weiß", antwortete er selbstgefällig, „Aber es ist trotzdem nett, dass Du es sagst."

Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erinnerte sie plötzlich an Ron, wenn dieser es geschafft hatte Argumentation mit ihr zu gewinnen, und sie konnte eine Lachen des puren Amüsements nicht verhindern. Severus sagte nichts und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Tee.

Er würde ihr nicht zeigen, welche Erleichterung ihm dieses Geräusch brachte. Er würde ihr nicht erzählen, wie sehr er über sie besorgt war, wie er kaum die letzte Nacht geschlafen hatte, bis diese Idee seine Gedanken gekreuzt hatte. Er war froh gewesen, als sie heute Abend so viel besser ausgesehen hatte, und jedes Zeichen ihrer wiederkehrenden Gesundheit bestätigte ihm, dass er mit ihr auf dem richtigen Weg war.

„Und nun zum lustigen Teil", sagte er schließlich, ein dunkles Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, „Lass uns Deinen tödlichen Anschlag auf einen Lehrer diskutieren."

„Ich dachte gestern Du machst Dich über mich lustig", sagte sie, nervös versuchend in seinem Gesicht zu lesen.

„Hab ich nicht. Du wirst mich morgen vergiften., eine generelle Panik und einige gestrichene Zaubertrankstunden verursachen."

„Es sollte recht hübsch realistisch aussehen", warnte sie, immer noch nicht sicher, was er vor hatte, „Wir müssen immerhin Madam Pomfrey zum Narren halten."

„Keine Sorge, es wird extrem realistisch aussehen", versicherte er ihr, in einer seltsam zufriedenen Art „Die Benutzung von echtem Gift wird dafür sorgen."

„Was zur Hölle...", begann sie, aber bevor sie nach Antworten verlangen konnte, gab er sie freiwillig.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie in sein verschmitztes Grinsen einstieg und zusammen waren sie am planen, als ob sie jahrelang nichts anderes getan hatten.

--

AN: Nächstes Kapitel kommt dann die Show.

LG wati


	18. Staging a Show

Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter und Hogwarts gehört J.K. Rowling, Warner ect. Die Orginalgeschichte kayly silverstorm. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser Übersetzung. Das gilt auch für die weiteren Kapitel.

18. Staging a Show

Der nächste Morgen dämmerte kalt und grau. Sturmwolken hingen tief über den Dächern von Hogwarts.

Als Hermine zum Frühstück in der großen Halle ankam, fielen schwere Regentropfen von der verzauberten Decke, die mitten in der Luft verschwanden. Hermine war froh, dass die Gründer Hogwarts es mit der Realität nicht ganz so ernst gemeint hatten.

Die erste Stunde an diesem Donnerstag war Zaubertränke.

Als McGonagall ihnen am Anfang des Jahres ihre Stundenpläne ausgehändigt hatte, hatten beide, Harry und Ron, bei dieser Ungerechtigkeit gestöhnt: Zwei Doppelstunden Zaubertränke, eine am Mittwochnachmittag und eine am Donnerstag morgen. Das letzte Wochenende war zu lange vergangen für glückliche Erinnerungen, und das nächste zu weit weg für liebe Erwartungen.

Es hatte Hermine zu der Zeit nicht gestört, aber nun war sie froh darüber, da es ihre Geduld zu weit strapaziert hätte sogar noch eine weitere Stunde zu warten. Sie war so neugierig auf seine kleine Show und aus seinem Verhalten am Abend zuvor, schloss sie, dass er ebenfalls darauf freute.

Während sie ihren Haferbrei bezwang, erinnerte sie sich an das offensichtliche Wohlgefallen, mit dem er seine Pläne vor ihr ausgebreitet hatte, an das verschmitzte Glitzern in seinen Augen. Es hatte sie überrascht, dass der kühle und gleichgültige Severus Snape dieses Manöver mit der selben Aufregung planen würde, die Harry und Ron ausstrahlten, wenn sie einen Streich planten, aber er war immerhin ein Meister der Verkleidungen und Schauspielerei.

Und ein Mann. Männer liebten das Drama, obwohl sie es normalerweise nicht zugaben.

Die Klingel hätte sie nicht an die Stunde erinnern müssen. Sie mischte sich, Harry und Ron aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtend, unter die Gruppe von Gryffindors und Slytherins auf ihrem Weg zu den Kerkern, während sie den ganzen Weg angeregt mit Neville redete.

Es war für alle eine Überraschung gewesen, als seine OWL's ihm „Ohnegleichen" Zaubertrankfähigkeiten bescheinigt hatte, was ihm ermöglichte die fortgeschritten Kurse zu besuchen.

Er war errötet und erklärte, das er hart gearbeitet hatte, und das „der Prüfer" sehr in dem botanischen Aspekt von Zaubertränken interessiert war."

So gut wie er in seinen Prüfungen auch gewesen war, fuhr er fort in der Klasse eine absolute Katastrophe zu sein. Ob die heilige Angst vor Severus Snape, wann auch immer er den Kerker betrat, seine Hände tolpatschig und sein Gehirn geistlos werden ließ oder es einfach jahrelange schlechte Gewohnheit war, er ruinierte immer noch fast jeden Trank und versagte in fast jedem Test.

Severus, für den Neville der Fluch seiner persönlichen Existenz war, hatte einen Wutanfall bekommen, als Neville in dem Unterricht seines sechsten Schuljahres aufgetaucht war.

Die Slytherins kicherten jedes Mal, wenn er einen Fehler machte.

Aber für Hermine, war er ein loyaler Freund.

Die meisten Gryffindors hatten sich nach dem Streit auf die Seite von Harry und Ron geschlagen, sendeten ihr vorwurfsvolle oder angeekelte Blicke und gingen ihr aus dem Weg.

Sie hatten sie nie voll akzeptiert, dass wusste sie. Sie war immer zu willig gewesen, zu brillant und zu furchteinflößend. Da waren auch zugegebener Weise Phasen mit Harry gewesen, aber er war immer einer von ihnen gewesen, egal was er gemacht, oder was sie gedacht hatten, dass er getan hatte.

Ein Wahrer Gryffindor.

Sie wusste, dass sie nie wirklich zu ihnen gehört hatte. Ihre Disziplin war zu Hufflepuff, ihr Durst nach Wissen zu Ravenclaw, und während der letzten Monate hatte sie sich mehr als alles andere als Slytherin gesehen.

Nur Neville behandelte sie, als ob ihn das alles nichts anginge. Er war dankbar für ihre Hilfe bei seinen Hausaufgaben und Zaubertränken, und fühlte sich mehr als ein bisschen schuldig, dass er ihr Nachsitzen die Nacht vorher verursacht hatte.

Sie mochte ihn. Und er war dieser Tage ihr einziges Hilfsmittel der Kommunikation mit Harry und Ron.

Nun, während Neville einige Geschichten wiedergab, die er von Padma und Parvati gehört hatte, ließ sie ihre Augen auf ihren beiden ehemaligen Freunden verweilen.

In dem Moment, wo Ron es bemerkte, schaute er weg, aber Harry traf ihren Blick, seine grünen Augen voll Trauer, Vorwurf und Unglauben.

Sie sind immer noch wütend mit Dir",flüsterte Neville, als er die Objekte ihrer Aufmerksamkeit bemerkte, wie sei es für ihn geplant hatte. „Sie denken, dass Dir Dein Erfolg in Deinen Kopf gestiegen ist, und dass Du glaubst, dass Du besser als sie wärst. Obwohl ich das nicht denke", fügte er schnell und nervös hinzu.

Er hatte kein Interesse daran, dass sie ihm die Meinung sagte.

„Ich weiß, Neville."

Sie seufzte, ließ etwas von der Sorge, die sie empfand in ihre Stimme und ihr Gesicht wandern.

Neville Augen weiteten sich bei ihrem Ton. Plötzlich klang sie nicht wie die Hermine die er kannte, sondern wie eine alte Frau, müde und ausgelaugt. Wie seine Großmutter nach einem ihrer Besuche im Krankenhaus.

„Ich hoffe sie werden mir eines Tages vergeben. Ich habe versucht mit ihnen zu reden, aber sie gehen einfach weg. Ich wünschte sie würden mir einfach zuhören." Damit müsste es eigentlich gelingen, dachte sie, mit dem ernsthaften Ausdruck auf Nevilles Gesicht zufrieden. Er wird ihnen das so schnell wie möglich erzählen. Erster Schritt, erledigt.

Sie hatten den Klassenraum erreicht und kaum ihre Plätze eingenommen, als Severus herein gerauscht kam, wobei seine Roben dramatisch wogten.

Von seiner Position hinter dem Lehrertisch starrte er sie alle an.

„Bereiten Sie den Trank vor und füllen Sie ihn ab", schnarrte er, die Tafel mit seinem Zauberstab berührend. Sofort erschien weiße Schrift auf der schwarzen Schiefertafel.

„Bis nächste Woche, erwarte ich, dass alle einen zwölf Inch langen Aufsatz über die Eigenschaften und die spezifischen Probleme bezüglich der Lagerung dieses Tranks schreiben. Fangen Sie an.

Bis jetzt an seine Routine gewöhnt, fingen sie leise an ihre Zutaten und Instrumente hervor zu holen.

Severus setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und las einige Aufsätze. Seine langen, schlanken Finger spielten mir der Karaffe voll Wasser, die, wie üblich, auf seinem Schreibtisch stand.

Ihn anschauend, umfasste Hermine ihr Messer härter, wobei sich ihre Knöchel wegen dem Druck weiß verfärbten.

Diese Karaffe, war der Dreh und Angelpunkt ihres Planes. Severus hatte sie immer auf seinem Tisch stehen, zusammen mir einem Glaskelch, aus dem er normalerweise trank.

Er hatte ihr gestern, als sie den Klassenraum besucht und die Bühne für ihren Plan untersucht hatten, erzählt, dass er auf beides starke Zaubersprüche gelegt hatte, um genau dass zu verhindern, was sie nun planten.

Aber niemand anders wusste von diesen Sprüchen, und falls jemand die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen des Zaubertrankmeisters in frage stellen würden, konnte er immer noch vorgeben, dass Monate ohne Bedrohung und Spionieren ihn Sorglos gemacht hatten.

Sie hatten die Sprüche gestern entfernt, und das Wasser mit den gequetschten Beeren des Schierlings vergiftet.

Sie fühlte sich, als ob sie schreien würden, falls sie noch länger warten müsste, aber trotzdem hackte und säuberte sie, ließ, für diese unsichtbaren Beobachter im Raum, die sie beobachten und bewerten würden, nur ein leichtes Zittern ihrer Hände und eine gewisse Steifheit ihres Rückens durchschimmern.

Der Verräter in ihren Rängen würde Voldemort in ihrem nächsten Report berichten, das sie, Hermine Granger, offensichtlich gewusst hatte, was geschehen würde.

Dann, nach zehn weiteren Minuten des Schweigens, nahm Severus seinen Kelch in die Hände und Hermine stoppte alle vorgetäuschte Arbeit.

Genau so, wie sie es gestern geplant hatten.

Er hob den Becher an seine Lippen, und trank in zwei durstigen Schlucken.

Dann stand er auf, verließ den voll gepackten Platz hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Seine Performance würde so noch beeindruckender sein.

Für einen Herzschlag trafen sich ihre Augen, Schokoladenbraune fuhren in samtig Schwarze, und ein winziges Lächeln beehrte seine Lippen.

Sie schaute weg. Sie hörte das scheppern, als der Becher seinen plötzlich schwachen Fingern entschlüpfte.

„Klasse entlassen", quakte er, seine Stimme eine so grauenvolle Parodie seines sonst so seidigen Tonfalls, dass alle Köpfe herumfuhren und ihn in Überraschung und Horror anstarrten..

„Raus habe ich gesagt", schrie er nun, mit zitternden Fingern an seine Kehle fassend, „Raus! Alle zusammen!" Dann, in einem Flattern seiner Roben, brach er zusammen.

Das war ihr Stichwort. In dem Bruchteil eines Momentes, befreite sie ihr Gesicht von aller Besorgnis oder Interesse, allen menschlichen Gefühlen. Es wurde zu einer Maske der puren Grausamkeit und des Hasses, als sie spöttisch auf den windenden Zaubertrankmeister herunter grinste.

Jeder ahnungslose Zuschauer hätte sich vielleicht über diesen seltsamen Ausdruck gewundert, hätte aber wahrscheinlich geglaubt, dass Severus während einem Nachsitzen besonders ekelhaft gewesen war, und hätte es aus seinen Gedanken verbannt.

Verräter wie auch immer, würden es als Hinweis sehen, und sie als Ursache für Severus Schmerzen identifizieren.

Und Schmerzen hatte er offensichtlich.

Seine Hände flatterten, kratzten auf dem Steinfußboden, um das Zittern, dass seinen gesamten Körper schüttelte, zu stoppen.

„Verrat", grunzte er, Qual in der Stimme, „Sie versuchen mich umzubringen... Voldemort, Du Bastard!"

Hermines Augen trafen Dracos, die vor Sorge geweitet waren. Als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah, schaut er sie mit Bestürzung an.

„Hermine, mach etwas! Du bist Schulsprecherin", flüsterte Neville, Verwirrung und Angst machten seine Stimme rau.

In der Sicherheit ihres Geistes nickte Hermine. Das war lang genug, damit die unbekannten Beobachter die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen konnten.

Ihren kalten Blick fallen lassend, trat sie in Aktion.

„Ruhe alle miteinander", schnappte sie, fühlend, wie sich die Autorität der Schulsprecherin um ihre Schultern herum ausbreitete.

„Wir müssen ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen", Malfoy hilf mir. Neville, informiere sofort den Schulleiter. Die andern: Raus mit Euch. Schnell!"

Benommen von dem Anblick ihres, normalerweise über ihnen ragenden Professors, der nun, nur mit halbem Bewusstsein, auf dem Boden zuckte, ließ dieses sie alle rennen.

„Mobilcorpus", flüsterte Hermine, ihren Zauberstab auf Snape gerichtet.

Langsam schwebte sein Körper nach oben, und folgte ihnen, als sie begannen zur Krankenstation zu rennen

„Was genau ist da eben genau geschehen, Hermine", fragte Draco, während er versuchte mit ihr Schritt zu halten.

„Was ist los mit ihm? Und warum hast Du so ausgesehen?"

„Ich erkläre Dir das spater, Draco", antwortete sie, kurz, ihre Augen auf Snape behaltende, „Verhalte Dich nur besorgt. Und soweit Du es weißt, hasse ich ihn.

Draco verstand kein Wort, aber da er gelernt hatte, dass Hermine immer einen Grund für so eine Bitte hatte, nickte er und raste neben ihr her.

Sie erreichten den Krankenflügel in Rekordzeit. Mit einem mächtigen Stoß, schob sie die Tür auf und eilte hinein.

Während sie nach Madam Pomfrey rief, legte sie Severus vorsichtig auf einem Bett ab

Als die Schwester auftauchte, musste diese einen Schrei unterdrücken. Der Zaubertrankmeister sah scheußlich aus.

Er war in Schweiß gebadet, der seine Haare durchtränkt und seine Roben durchnässt hatte. Sein Mund und seine Kehle arbeiteten schwer, machten aber kein Geräusch. Panik stand in den weit geöffneten, starrenden Augen. Außer den zuckenden Muskeln seines Gesichtes und seiner Kehle, bewegte sich kein anderer Teil seines Körpers.

„Was ist passiert?", flüsterte Madam Pomfrey, und Hermine konnte sehen, wie sie sich selber zusammen nahm und einen Hauch an professioneller Effizienz an nahm.

Hermine begann, ganz genau einen Teenager spielend, der gerade den Zusammenbruch eines Lehrers gesehen hatte, schluchzend, ihre Hände ringend, das Unglück im Kerker zu erklären.

Zu der Zeit, als sie ihren Bericht beendet hatte, war Dumbledore hinein geeilt und sie musste alles noch einmal wiederholen.

Erst dann, als Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey ihre Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatten und besorgt flüsterten, hatte sie Zeit Severus Zustand zu genauer zu untersuchen.

Sie wusste, was er da imitierte – er hatte ihnen in der Klasse oft genug über den giftigen Schierling erzählt. Ein unerträgliches Brennen der Schleimhäute- vor allem im Mund, gefolgt von Übelkeit und Durchfall. Das würde ihm jedoch nicht geschehen, da er einen tödlich Vergifteten imitierte, der von den Füßen aufwärts an bewegungsunfähig war, während er vollständig bei Bewusstsein und in Schmerzen war.

Es war ein grauenvoller Tod und furchtbar anzusehen. Sie hatten Schierling ausgewählt, da Severus Resistenz gegen dieses Gift am besten war, und weil es in die Logik von Voldemort passte. Aber das von Grauen gepackte Gesicht von Severus, sein flaches Atmen und die schmerzhaften Versuche zu sprechen ansehend, fand sie seine Vorstellung, für ihren Geschmack, zu realistisch.

Entweder war er ein besserer Schauspieler als sie gedacht hatte, oder er hatte sie angelogen und hatte nun wirklich Schmerzen.

Aber das würde er nicht machen, oder?

Er war am Abend zuvor so überzeugend gewesen, als er ihr erklärt hatte, wie er über die Jahre eine Resistenz gegen gewisse Gifte entwickelt hatte. Das kam ganz natürlich, wenn man ein Zaubertrankmeister war, vor allem ein Todesser- Zaubertrankmeister, hatte er gesagt. Er hatte dauerhaft immer nur geringe Mengen von Gift genommen und die Dosis kontinuierlich erhöht, wann immer er keine Reaktionen mehr gespürt hatte.

„Es zu nehmen, bedeutet für mich nicht mehr, als eine leichte Magenverstimmung, während es für den Rest von Hogwarts wie ein tödlicher Anschlag erscheint. All diese armen, geschockten Schüler werden nichts weiter zu tun haben, als im Schloss herum zu rennen, und die Neuigkeit weiter zu verbreiten. Und der tratschende Madam Pomfrey wird unsern Job beenden. Drei Stunden später wird jeder in Hogwarts wissen, was geschehen ist, und in zwei Tagen wird die gesamte Zauberergemeinschaft informiert sein. Ich werde nichts weiter zu tun haben, als ein paar Tage in meinen Räumlichkeiten flach zu liegen und meine spontanen Ferien zu genießen."

Sie hatte ihm dann geglaubt. Aber nun sah es so aus, als hätte sie sich furchtbar verkalkuliert.

Langsam, darauf achtend, dass weder Dumbledore noch Madam Pomfrey es bemerkten, nährte sie sich Severus Bett.

Dumbledore wusste natürlich von ihrem Plan und spielte nett mit, aber sie fühlte sich nervös ihm zu zeigen, was sich zwischen ihr und ihrem Zaubertrankmeister entwickelt hatte.

Sie wollten keinem zeigen, dass sie angefangen hatte, sich um diesen fremdartigen, brillanten Mann zu sorgen

Sie wartete, bis Madam Pomfrey, auf der Suche nach einigen Tränken, raus gehastet war, und Dumbledore ihr, mit Draco redend, seinen Rücken zugedreht hatte. Dann platzierte sie vorsichtig eine Hand auf Severus Schulter.

„Bist Du in Ordnung", fragte sie in einem Flüsterton, der für ihren Geschmack zu atemlos klang, „Du siehst furchtbar aus!"

Er öffnete ein Auge und grinste sie an, all der Schmerz und die Pein waren plötzlich von seinem Gesicht verschwunden.

„Ich habe die Zeit meines Lebens", antwortete er spottend, „Störe mich nicht!"

Sie grinste zurück, Erleichterung floss durch sie, wie eine große, beruhigende Welle, und sah zu wie er seine bemitleidenswerte Pose wieder einnahm.

Ihr machte es nichts aus, als Madam Pomfrey sie und Draco nicht einmal eine Minute später herausführte.

MmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMm

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors betrat, wurde sie von einem Sturm an Fragen begrüßt. Der frühere Ärger ihrer Hauskameraden war vergessen, als sie sich, nach den grauenvollen Details und den Diagnosen fragend, um sie herum versammelten,.

Sie antwortete ihnen so kurz wie möglich, ohne grob zu erscheinen, dann schob sie sich, auf Suche nach Harry und Ron, durch die Menge. Sie saßen auf ihrem Lieblingssofa beim Kamin, ihre Hälse reckend um zu erfahrend was vor sich ging, während sie zur selben Zeit vorgaben überhaupt nicht interessiert zu sein. Sie drehten ihren Kopf weg, als sie auf sie zu kam, doch wenigstens war Harrys Körperhaltung nicht so steif, wie vor einer Stunde.

Neville hatte wohl schon mit ihnen gesprochen.

Sie stoppte vor ihnen, sagte nichts und traf auch nicht ihre Augen.

Wartete nur. Sie mussten die Initiative ergreifen, damit das alles funktionierte.

Endlich brach Harry das Schweigen, „Was ist mit Snape geschehen?", fragte er, seine Stimme war so kühl und distanziert, wie es der emotionale Harry meistern konnte.

Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, dass in seiner Brillanz schwindelig machte und fing an ihnen von den „dramatischen Ereignissen" zu erzählen.

Trotz alle dem stand sie immer noch, weigerte sich hinzusetzen, bevor ihr die Erlaubnis dazu gegeben worden war.

„Ich bin so froh, dass Ihr wieder mit mir sprecht", beendete sie ihre Geschichte und fügte eine zitternde Lippe und ein leichtes schwanken in ihre Worte.

Wiedereinmal umschloss sie Stille.

„Oh, setz Dich hin, Hermine", seufzte Ron schließlich, „Steh nicht da, wie ein Beschuldigter der zu verurteilen ist!"

Sie ließ sich in einen Lehnstuhl gegenüber von ihnen fallen.

„Als ich vor ein paar Wochen mit meinen Eltern zusammen war", tauchte sie in eine andere Geschichte ein, ohne Harry oder Ron ihre Relevanz zu erklären, „Sie waren vollständig anders als ich sie sonst kannte."

Die Geschichte war natürlich komplett erfunden – sie hatte ihre Eltern seit dem letzten Weihnachten nicht mehr gesehen- aber sie hoffte, dass es Harry und Ron genug erklären würde, ohne dass sie ihnen alles erzählen musste.

„Wie Ihr wisst, war meine Mutter schwer verletzt und mein Vater war in einem Schockzustand. So bald ich da ankam, fingen sie an mich unter Druck zu setzen. Sie haben mir gesagt, dass ich nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und ich mich von der Gefahr fern halten sollte – in ihrer Perspektive, ist das von Euch", Sie schickte ihnen beiden ein entschuldigendes Lächeln.

„Ich habe mich so schlecht und schuldig gefühlt, wissend, dass ich der Grund für den Angriff war –Du kennst das Gefühl wahrscheinlich, Harry - aber zur selben Zeit waren sie so anders! Die halbe Zeit sorgten sie sich um mich krank, die andere Zeit waren sie am nörgeln und jammern, dass ich keine Risiken eingehen sollte."

Ihre Gesichter hatten sich, während sie redete, verändert. In Harrys Augen sah sie Verständnis und ein Gefühl der Schuld hervortreten. Vielleicht erinnerte er sich an sein Verhalten nachdem Sirius gestorben war, als er sie alle von sich geschoben und gleichzeitig an ihnen geklebt hatte, Ron ermahnend, nie irgendwelche unnötigen Risiken einzugehen.

Ron war erstaunt. Er schiente zu glauben, dass er sie in schlimmen Maße fehlinterpretiert hatte.

Sie war soweit mit sich zufrieden und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Nun zum Hauptteil, der Teil, der real war, und somit der härteste.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Euch so behandelt habe, wie ich es getan hab", fuhr sie fort, ihre Stimme mit Emotionen gefüllt, dass sie drohte zu brechen.

„Aber Ihr denkt, dass ich immer alles unter Kontrolle habe, dass ich nie, wie ihr beide von Zeit zu Zeit, zusammenbrechen könnte. Aber als ich nach Hogwarts zurück kam, und Euch gesehen habe, war alles, an das ich denken konnte: Was wenn sie sterben? Was wenn ich einen Fehler mache, und sie bezahlen werden? Was wenn ich sterbe, und sie wie meine Eltern leiden? Ich konnte nicht gerade denken, ich habe nur..."

Ihre Worte endeten in einem Flüstern und brachen ab. Zu ihrem Erstaunen fühlte sie ehrliche Tränen heiße Wege ihre Wangen herunterbrennen.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und drehte ihr Gesicht weg. Wenn es das nicht tat, dann wüsste sie nicht, was es tun würde.

Eine Weile geschah nichts und sie wunderte sich, ob sie sich verkalkuliert hatte.

Dann fühlte sie zwei Paar starker Arme, die sie umschlossen und sie schluchzte in Harrys T-Shirt.

„Du bist eine von uns, Mine", flüsterte Ron in ihre Ohren.

„Ja", fügte Harry hinzu, „Zerbreche so viel Du will, Hermine, wir werden Dir helfen die Stücke wieder zusammen zu fügen.


	19. The Show Must Go On

19. The Show Must Go On

„Ich bin nur gekommen, um Dir zu sagen, dass in einer halben Stunde ein Treffen sein wird.", sagte Hermine, während sie Severus nervös untersuchte. Er lag ruhend da, seinen Kopf auf einem Kissen das hoch genug war, dass er fast aufrecht saß. Eine Laken aus dunkel rotem Satin war – Hermine vermutete von Janes liebevollen Händen - um ihn herum gelegt.

Er war immer noch sehr blass, seine Stirn fieberhaft, und seine Augen waren, dunkle Löcher in ihren Höhlen, schwarz umrandet.

„Lucius hat mir geschrieben. Er sagt, dass der Dunkle Lord mit mir sehr zufrieden ist... Bist Du wirklich in Ordnung?"

„Perfekt", seine Stimme war rau von dem ganzen Schreien und Stöhnen, aber das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht war, obwohl spöttisch wie immer, warm.

„Du solltest aufhören Dich um andere Leute zu sorgen, Hermine, oder Du wirst niemals ein Meisterspion werden."

„Vielleicht möchte ich keiner werden, wenn dass bedeutet aufzuhören sich zu sorgen", antwortete sie ruhig, und etwas in ihren Augen sagte ihm, dass sie seinen Beteuerungen nicht glaubte.

„Was willst Du dann?", fragte er, nicht wirklich denkend, dass sie antworten würde.

Sie überraschte ihn.

„Den Krieg mit so wenig Blutvergießen wie möglich zu beenden", sagte sie, und die Intensität ihrer Worte brannte in ihren Augen., „Um nah genug an Voldemort heran zu kommen um meinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen."

„Welchen Plan?", sie hatte schon einmal davon gesprochen, , aber er war nie in einer Situation gewesen, wo er sie fragen zu können, was sie damit meinte, „Wie willst Du den großen Patt zwischen Potter und dem Dunklen Lord verhindern, den jeder erwartet?"

„In dem ich dem Dunklen Lord glauben mache, dass ich ihm Potter geben kann – alleine, ohne eine große Armee in seinem Rücken, ohne Risiko. An einem Ort, wo niemand merken würde, wenn er verschwindet und zu einer Zeit, wenn die Magie aus uralter Zeit am mächtigsten ist. Wenn Voldemort mir genug vertraut, um das zu glauben, wird er nur mit seinem Inneren Zirkel erscheinen, vorbereitet um Harry zu vernichten. Er wird jedoch nicht darauf vorbereitet sein den gesamten Orden vorzufinden, der auf ihn wartet, und wir können ihn ohne eine lang gezogene Schlacht besiegen."

„Wie wirst Du Potter erklären, dass er sich an der Sommersonnenwendnacht, Weihnachten oder Halloween herauswagen soll? Und wie möchtest Du den Dunklen Lord in so einer Nacht besiegen?", fragte Snape, Stimme und Ausdruck völlig ausdruckslos.

Er wollte ihr nicht sagen, dass dieser große Plan von ihr Irrsinn war, dass es da keine Möglichkeit gab, dass da keine Möglichkeit war Voldemort eine solche Dummheit Potters glaubhaft zu machen. So idiotisch, wie der Junge war, wusste er doch genau, wie jeder andere Zauberer, über die Macht die in solch einer Nacht in der Luft und Erde war. Er wusste auch, dass der Dunkle Lord diese Kräfte beherrschte und er würde zu so einer Zeit beinahe unschlagbar sein.

Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte vor Enttäuschung. Er hatte sie immer für brillant gehalten, ausgestattet mit ungewöhnlichen rationalen und logischen Fähigkeiten. Nun entpuppte sie sich als rasend verrückt.

„Gib mir nicht dieses versteinerte Gesicht, Severus", ermahnte sie ihn mit einem ironischen Lächeln, „Ich weiß genau genug, was Du denkst – das ich meinen Verstand verloren habe, oder nie einen hatte."

Überraschender Weise enthielten ihre Worte nicht den Ärger, oder die Verstimmung, die er erwartet hatte. Sie klang eher ... amüsiert.

„Aber Du stimmst mir zu, dass – von diesen zwei Problemen abgesehen – der Plan stichhaltig ist?"

„Außer diesen ist der Plan brillant", stimmte er,mit rauer Stimme, unwillentlich zu, aber Du kannst diese Zwei nicht außer Acht lassen! Du wirst Potter einfach nur deiner verrückten Idee opfern, oder – was noch schlimmer ist – den ganzen Orden! Du kannst Voldemort nicht in so einer Nacht besiegen, wenn seine Kräfte am stärksten sind! Es ist absolut unmöglich! Ich habe gesehen, was er in einer Nacht wie Halloween machen kann!

Wieder spielte, bei seinen erregten Worten, ein kleines Lächeln um ihren Mund.

„Da gibt es ein altes Ritual, genannt „Verpaarung", über das ich in der verbotenen Abteilung gelesen habe", erklärte sie, seinen verwirrten Ausdruck ignorierend, „Es gibt seinen Teilnehmern die Möglichkeit ihren Geist miteinander zu vereinen. Sie werden immer wissen, wo die anderen Partner sind, und ob sie entweder in Gefahr sind oder Schmerzen haben. Mit ein bisschen Training, können sie sogar durch ihren Bund kommunizieren."

Sein Gesicht sagte ihr, dass er nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte was das mit alldem zu tun hatte, aber sie lächelte immer noch und fuhr fort.

„Da ist, wie auch immer, ein Hindernis. Um richtig zu funktionieren, muss das Verpaarungsritual an einer der altehrwürdigen Nächte an einem Platz, der speziale magische Eigenschaften enthält, abgehalten werden. Ein Risiko. Der Nutzen wie auch immer, ist riesig. Und ist es nicht ein wunderschönes Symbol – Harry, Ron und ich, die sich, nachdem die Schule beendet ist, so binden? gryffindorsche Liebessymbolik, und das muss für Harry unaufhaltsam sein."

Etwas in Severus Gesicht wurde weicher, als ihre Worte anfingen Sinn zu machen. So, dass hatte sie also wenigstens durchdacht und war mit etwas glaubhaftem angekommen.

„Zugegeben, ein perfekter Köder", stimmte er zögernd zu, „Und ich halte Deine Freund fähig, ihr Leben für so eine Idiotie zu riskieren. Aber das ändert noch nicht die Tatsache, dass Voldemort, mit den alten Kräften unter seiner Kontrolle, recht unbesiegbar ist."

Was ist nun, wenn ich Dir sagen, dass ich so einen Platz gefunden habe, wo die uralte Magie nicht wirkt?"

Severus gaffte sie offen an. .

„Unmöglich", sagte er, aber es hörte sich fast wie ein unterdrückter Schrei an, Erd- und Luftmagie sind überall, Du kannst sie nicht kontrollieren oder verschwinden lassen! Das ist Irrsinn, Hermine!"

„Ist es nicht", antwortete sie mit einer entschlossenen Stimme, „Ich habe einige Nachforschungen angestellt und herausgefunden, dass..."

Während sie sprach, waren ihre Augen auf die große Uhr gefallen, die in seiner Bibliothek stand. Sie brach ab, seufzte und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf.

„Da ist keine Zeit mehr dafür. Accio, Bücher!"

Eilig bewegte sie sich hinüber zum Fenster und öffnete es. Nicht eine Sekunde später raste ein Stapel Bücher durch das Fenster und in ihre Arme. Der Aufprall ließ sie stolpern und fast hinfallen.

„Hier", sagte sie und überreichte ihm den Stapel, „ Das ist ein Teil meines Forschungsmaterial. Sei versichert, dass ich alles zu meiner Zufriedenstellung getestet habe. Lese und berichte mir, ob Du zu dem selben Schluss kommst wie ich. Ich muss gehen. Ich werde nach dem Treffen wiederkommen.

Und bevor er antworten, oder einen Kommentar über dieses abrupte Ende ihrer Unterhaltung geben konnte, war sie die gewundene Treppe heraufgeschwebt, zweifelsfrei, um die Floverbindung zu ihrem Schulsprecherzimmer zu benutzen.

MmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmM

Leicht schwindelig, schaute Severus ihr hinterher. Was war das mit Frauen, und ihren dramatischen Abgängen?

Er sammelte die Bücher in seinem Schoß und grunzte vor Schmerzen, als eines in seinen Magen stach.

Er hatte es ihr nicht erzählt - obwohl sie es wahrscheinlich so oder so bemerkt hatte, immerhin war das Hermine – aber die Vergiftung hatte ihn mehr beeinträchtigt, als er zugegeben hatte. Um diesen Plan durchzuführen, musste die Dosis Schierling mehr als tödlich sein, und solche Mengen an Gift waren selbst für ihn gefährlich. Aber das Risiko hatte sich ausgezahlt.

Als Minerva ihn am Morgen besucht hatte, hatte sie von Gerüchten gesprochen, die die Schule ausfüllten. Da war schon ein Wispern über eine Dosis, die hoch genug war, um selbst einen „Elefanten" zu töten. Er liebte berechenbare Menschen, und Madam Pomfrey war eine der Schlimmsten.

Eher unmotiviert begann er durch die Bücher zu blättern, sich auf die Passagen und Kapitel konzentrierend, die sie markiert hatte.

Er fand schnell genug den Ort von dem sie gesprochen hatte, aber er nahm sich seine Zeit, um zu kontrollieren, ob seine Vermutung wirklich wahr war. Sie war es.

Hölle und Verdammnis, sie konnte das nicht ernst meinen!

Tintagel?

Tintagel von allen Plätzen!

Es gab kaum einen anderen Ort, der älter und mächtiger war als dieser! Selbst die Muggel wussten über seine Eigenschaften! Nur Stonehenge oder diese Wiese in der Nähe von Canterbury wären eine noch schlechtere Wahl gewesen. Was zur Hölle hatte sie sich dabei gedacht?

Hinter seinem Rücken schlug eine Türe zu. Er versteifte sich automatisch, auf einen Angriff oder einen unwillkommenen Gast vorbereitet, entspannte sich aber, als er Jane's abgehackte Schritte erkannte.

„Du siehst immer noch furchtbar aus", kommentierte ihre trockene Stimme einen Moment später, „Hat Dir nicht jeder gesagt, dass Du Dich ausruhen sollst? Wirklich Severus, Du bist der hoffnungsloseste Romantiker, den ich je gekannt habe, der sich selber vergiftet, nur um ein Mädchen glücklich zumachen! Was ließt Du da wieder?"

Er schloss die Bücher und platzierte sie, erst jetzt seine Müdigkeit bemerkend, wieder auf dem Tisch neben seinem Sofa. Vielleicht sollte er sich doch mehr um seine Gesundheit kümmern.

Ich werde zu alt dafür, dachte er. Dann seufzte er und brachte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu der Hauselfe, die kritisch über ihm ragte.

„Oh, setz Dich hin, Jane! Mein Genick schmerzt schon!"

„Geschieht Dir recht. Nun weißt Du wie es sich anfühlt, wenn Du die ganze Zeit über mir ragst", aber sie setzte sich trotzdem hin und nahm sich eines der Bücher.

„Magische Orte in Großbritannien?", las sie laut vor, „Wirklich Severus, was hast Du nun vor?"

„Überprüfe nur ein wenig von Hermines Forschungsarbeit", erklärte er, „Ich denke sie ist endgültig verrückt geworden."

„Ohne Zweifel Dein Einfluss", sagte Jane teilnahmsvoll.

„Bezaubernd wie immer, nicht war?", schnaubte er.

„Ich gebe mein bestes. Warum denkst Du sie ist verrückt?"

„Sie hat endlich diesen „großen Plan" von ihr offengelegt, und es hat sich herausgestellt, dass es ein Ammenmärchen ist über Orte, wo die Kräfte der Elemente „nicht wirken". Noch schlimmer, sie glaubt, dass Tintagel einer dieser Plätze ist, und sie deshalb in einer Halloweennacht Voldemort dort besiegen kann."

Jane schaute ihn unbewegt an. Er hatte lange vorher aufgehört ihr mehr zu erklären, als er einem Kollegen erklären würde. Sie war gedankenvoll erzogen – mehr als so mancher Zauberer in diesen Tagen – und sie hasste es, wenn sie jemand für dümmer hielt, nur weil sie aussah wie ein überdimensioniertes Disneyspielzeug

„Na und?, fragte sie schließlich, als es feststand, dass er geendet hatte.

„Jane!", rief Severus gereizt, „Muss ich das wirklich erklären? Es ist einer der ältesten Siedlungen in Britanien – Menschen sind seit Jahrhunderten dorthin geflohen, magische Wesen suchen dort Unterschlupf. Tintagels Erde ist mit Magie angefüllt, seine Luft vibriert vor Macht. Jeder der dort hin geht spürt es! Und so ist es Wahnsinn, wenn Hermine denkt, dass gerade dieser Ort, von allen Anderen, die Lösung für alle unsere Probleme sein könnte."

Er seufzte und erhob seine Hand ,um über seine müden Augen zu reiben, „Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht, wie ich sie von diesem Wahnsinn überzeugen kann. Sie glaubt wirklich daran, hat ihre gesamte Hoffnung auf eine Beendigung des Krieges in diesen Plan gelegt."

„Aber sie hat damit absolut recht", erwiderte Jane unbewegt wie immer bei seinen emotionalen Ausbrüchen.

„Wie, Bist Du auch verrückt geworden?"

„Nicht wirklich, Severus! Da gibt es keinen Grund für diesen Ton."

„Aber Du hast gesagt.."

„Ich sagte, dass Hermine Recht hat. Was für ein cleveres Mädchen. Kein Wunder, dass sie für die Rechte der Hauselfen gekämpft hat."

Seinen Ausdruck der wachsenden Irritation bemerkend, seufzte Jane und beugte sich, ihre knubbeligen Hände in ihrem Schoß gefaltet, vor.

„Alle eure Zauberer, selbst Du, vergessen, dass nicht menschliche magische Personen eine Kultur, Gedanken und Geschichte haben. Es gibt Dinge zwischen Himmel und Erde, Horatio, die nur für Giganten, Zentauren und Hauselfen zugänglich sind. Unsere Leute haben immer gewusst, dass da etwas besonderes an diesem Ort war, den Du Tintagel nennst. Wir erklären es anders, aber mit dem selben Ergebnis.

„Aber in dunklen Zeiten seit Ihr dort hin geflüchtet", fing er an zu protestieren, aber sie unterbrach ihn.

„Wir sind dorthin geflohen, weil Tintagel frei von elementarer Magie war. Wenn uns dunkle Zauberer bedroht haben, versammelten wir uns dort, da unsere Macht dort die der Menschen übertreffen würde, mit uns nicht der Lage in die Reserven von Himmel und Erde einzugreifen. Die Macht von der Du sprichst, die Macht, welche die Erde und den Himmel füllt, ist nicht die Macht der Elemente. Es ist unsere Macht, die dort umherschwirrt von den unzähligen Zeiten, da magische Kreaturen Tintagel als Zufluchtsort benutzt haben. Ihr Zauber und Hexen habt dennoch nie den Unterschied bemerkt. Und wir haben immer dafür gesorgt, dass ihr es nicht herausfindet.

„Aber dieses Mädchen hat es trotzdem herausgefunden", fuhr sie mit Stolz in ihrer Stimme fort, „Ich frage mich, ob wir sie zu einem Ehrenmitglied der Hauselfen machen sollten."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Es war kurz nach elf Uhr, als er ihr Signal hörte. . Er hatte ihr über die magische Verbindung zwischen seinen Räumen und und seiner Bürotür erzählt – jeder der dagegen klopfte, oder sogar nur in der Nähe stand, konnte durch den Wandbehang überwacht werden, und ein gemachter Ton würde zu seinen Räumlichkeiten übermittelt werden, damit er sofort reagieren konnte.

Das Signal , das aus einer komplizierten Serie von Klopfen bestand, war nicht seine Idee gewesen, aber er war froh, dass sie das vorgeschlagen hatte. Da waren immer noch Situationen, die er nicht mit einem teenagehaften Schüler, brillant oder nicht, teilen wollte.

Sie folgte ihrem Klopfen ein paar Minuten später.

„Er war zufrieden", erzählte sie ihm anstatt eines Grußes, „Fühlst Du Dich besser?"

Ihre Frage mit einer Bewegung seiner langen, schlanken Finger hinwegfegend, lehnte er sich vor um ihrem Gesicht eine nähere Untersuchung zukommen zu lassen.

„Nicht zufrieden genug um Dich ohne eine gute Schlägerei gehen zu lassen", entgegnete er grimmig.

„Die Todesser haben dafür gesorgt", antwortete sie. Sie hob eine Hand, wie um ihre geschundene Lippe und ihr Auge zu verstecken, unterdrückte diesen Impuls aber fast sofort. „Sie gingen sicher, dass ich nicht abhebe."

Sie lächelte, aber ohne Wärme darin, „Er war wirklich zufrieden. Ließ mich, während dem gesamten Treffen, an seinem Thron sitzen. Er hat sogar, ein oder zwei Mal, mein Haar gestreichelt."

„Hört sich an, wie eine erhebende Erfahrung", sagte Severus. Es war riskant mit ihr in so einer Zeit zu scherzen, aber dunkler, teuflischer Humor hatte ihm immer geholfen, wenn er über dem Abgrund der Hoffnungslosigkeit lungerte, und es sah so aus, als ob er auch ihr gut tat.

Genau so, wie es die Idee der Pyjamaparty gemacht hatte, ließ sie diese Aussage lächeln, „Definitiv. Ich werde es in der nächsten Sekunde in mein Tagebuch schreiben. Lass mich nur vorher eine Dusche nehmen."

Er nickte und schaute ihr zu, wie sie die Stufen hochstieg. Einen Moment lang verweilte er bei dem Problem der eifersüchtigen Todesser und Lucius Malfoy, aber dann wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zu Tintagel und der Nacht von Halloween. Er grübelte immer noch über dass, was er über ihren Plan gelernt hatte, als er sie zurückkommen hörte.

„Jane hat Deine Hypothese über Tintagel bestätigt", erzählte ihr Severus in dem Moment, als sie die Bibliothek wieder betrat.

„Darauf hatte ich gehofft", Hermine nickte einfach, während sie sich selber eine Tasse Tee einschenkte und sich in den Sessel ihm gegenüber fallen ließ. Sie sah müde und ausgelaugt aus, so, als hätte sie der enge Kontakt mit Voldemort in einer Art verletzt, die kein Trank heilen würde, aber seine Verzweiflung mit ihr überwog in dem Moment seine Vorsicht. Erst Jane und nun sie. Alleswisserinnen, alle beide. Er wählte aus die Irritation zu ignorieren, die von der Tatsache herstammte, dass er es nicht besser gewusst hatte.

„Erzähl mir nicht, dass Du von dem Gebrauch gewusst hattest, den die magischen Geschöpfe von Tintagel gemacht hatten, weil ich das nicht glauben würde, Hermine!", rief er aus.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, „Wusste ich nicht. Aber ich war mir recht sicher", fuhr sie fort, verursachend, dass er vor Frustration aufstöhnte.

„Ich habe eine Fußnote in einem der Bücher gefunden – Du hast sie sicher überlesen."

Als ob er sich in kaum drei Stunden durch all diese Bände gearbeitet und jede Fußnote bewertet hätte, dachte er aufgebracht.

Hermine hatte eines der Bücher geöffnet und blätterte es durch, offensichtlich auf der Suche nach der verlorenen Fußnote.

„Hier", sagte sie schließlich triumphal und zeigte auf das Ende der Seite, „Es wird hier gesagt, dass in Zeiten der Dunkelheit ungewöhnliche Mengen von magischen Kreaturen, in Höhlen unter Tintagel lebend, gefunden werden konnten.

„Das hat mich wundern lassen, warum intelligente Kreaturen wie Zentauren und Hauselfen zu einem Platz fliehen würden, wo Hexen und Zauberer am Mächtigsten waren, besonders in den uralten Nächten.

Anders als Menschen, können sie nicht in solche Reserven der Macht treten, die die Natur schenkt. Plätze mit elementarer Kraft würden sogar noch gefährlicher für sein, als der Rest Britaniens.

„Ich habe alles noch einmal mit einigen Studien in Büchern über magische Kreaturen nachgeprüft, aber ich durfte nur eine gewisse Anzahl an Büchern aus der Bücherei ausleihen. Leider ist die Bibliothekarin recht streng mit dieser Regel."

Sie sah für einen Moment irritiert aus, sogar ärgerlich, dass die Bibliothekarin ihre Nachforschungen behindert hatte, kehrte aber dann zu ihrer Erklärung zurück.

„Trotzdem fand ich eine Reihe von Testsprüchen, die die Natur der Magie in einem begrenzten Gebiet bestätigen könnten – egal ob es von Zauberern, magischen Kreaturen oder den Elementen selbst kam. Während der Schulferien habe ich Tintagel besucht und eine Reihe von Experimenten durchgeführt, die meine Hypothese bestätigten. Ich kehrte am Abend von Halloween zurück und wiederholte die Prozedur. Alle Tests bestätigten, dass an diesem Ort keine elementare Magie gefunden werden konnte, kein winziges bisschen. Und das war es, auf was ich meinen Plan aufbaute."

Ihren Erklärungen über ein Forschungsprojekt, dass ausgewachsene Wissenschaftler Jahre gekostet hätte, und welches sie während ihrer Schulzeit und ihrer neuen Profession des Spionierens, durch gezogen hatte, lauschend, fühlte Severus ein seltsames Gefühl der Ehrfurcht in sich aufsteigen.

„Das war eine außerordentliche Arbeit, weißt Du das?", unterbrach er sie schließlich.

Zu seiner Überraschung und immensen Freude, errötete sie in einem tiefen Rot und senkte ihre Augen.

„Ich tue mein Bestes", flüsterte sie, „Du meinst also, dass es funktionieren könnte?"

„Es könnte sehr wohl", erwiderte er abwesend, darüber nachdenkend, warum sie nie ins Auge gefasst hatten, den ersten Schritt zu tun.

„Wir haben uns immer darauf konzentriert uns selber zu verteidigen", sagte er langsam, „Und nie daran gedacht zurück zu schlagen. Unser Ziel war es die Gefahr für die Zaubererwelt zu minimieren. Und alle von diesen romantischen Narren waren so verseucht mit der Idee eines Helden, eines Auserwählten der uns vor Voldemort retten würde. Aber das könnte die Alternative gegen das Warten auf Rettung sein", fuhr er mit wachsender Faszination fort, „Tatsächlich könnte das sogar noch viel besser sein!"

Sie diskutierten ihren Plan und seine Details, und Snape war so erregt mit dessen Potential, das er nicht einmal daran dachte, sie ins Bett zu schicken, bis er sah, dass ihre Hände vor Erschöpfung zitterten.

„Du musst hungrig und müde sein", realisierte er, abgestoßen von seiner eigenen Sorglosigkeit, „Lass mich Dir etwas zu essen holen."

„Nein...nein.. danke Dir!", lehnte sie, aus ihren tiefen Gedanken wieder hervorkommend und plötzlich wieder auf der Hut seiend, ab, „Ich sollte besser gehen."

Die plötzliche Angst in ihrer Stimme ließ ihn in seiner Absicht einhalten und sie näher anschauen.

„Du müsstest in die Küche runter gehen um zu dieser Uhrzeit noch etwas zu essen zu bekommen", sagte er, eine dunkle Vermutung verdüsterte seine Gedanken.

„Nein, ich bin nicht hungrig", protestierte sie, versuchend ihre zitternden Hände vor ihm zu verbergen, „Ich muss nun wirklich gehen, Severus!"

Sie stand, aber er trat in ihren Weg.

„Dir geht es nicht gut, Hermine."

„Aber ich bin", Verzweiflung schien in ihren Augen, „Ich muss mich nur ausruhen!"

Trauer stieg auf ihn herab. Sie vertraute ihm immer noch nicht, aber was hatte er auch nach so einer kurzen Zeit erwartet?

„Warum hast Du mir nicht von den Krämpfen erzählt, Hermine?", fragte er leise. Er musste vorsichtig vorgehen, oder sie würde aus seinen Räumen schießen und nie wieder zurückkommen.

„Du weißt von ihnen", geschockte braune Augen trafen Schwarze.

Er seufzte.

„Ich war jahrelang ein Todesser", sagte er geduldig, „Denkst Du wirklich, dass ich nie vom Dunklen Lord bestraft wurde?"

„Nein – ich wusste, dass Du ...", sie war verwirrt, und Severus nutzte diesen Augenblick der Unsicherheit um sie zurück zum Sofa zu führen.

„Ich weiß fast alles über den Fluch und seine Nachwirkungen. Verdammt nochmal, Hermine, das ist der Grund, warum Du hier bist, weil ich mehr als Du über das alles weiß, und Dir helfen könnte! Warum vertraust Du nicht meinem Wissen und meiner Erfahrung, wenn Du mir nicht trauen kannst?"

Selbstvorwurf füllte seinen Mund mit einem bitteren Geschmack. Wie konnte er nur diese Krämpfe vergessen haben, diese teuflischen kleinen Nebeneffekte von Voldemorts meist geliebtem Fluch? Zu seinen Füßen zappelnd, während die Schmerzen des Cruciatus jede Ader, jeden Muskel und jede Sehne ausfüllten, war schon schlimm genug, aber die Effekte zu fühlen, lange nachdem du zurück in deinem Zimmer warst und dich in dem Glauben der Sicherheit entspannt hattest, das war grausam ohne Ende.

„Ich habe alles dagegen gemacht", beeilte sie sich plötzlich zu sagen, als ob sie versuchen würde sich zu rechtfertigen, „Nichts hat gewirkt! Kein Trank, kein Spruch, nicht einmal Muggelmedizin."

Er stellte sich vor, wie verzweifelt sie gewesen sein musste, um auf die plumpe und meist nutzlose Medizin, die ohne Magie hergestellt wurde, zurück zu greifen.

Wie lange ist es her, seit sie angefangen haben?", fragte er ruhig, ließ es nicht zu seinen Ärger zu zeigen. Seinen Ärger mit ihr, da sie ihm nicht traute und mit sich selber, weil er das nicht gesehen hatte.

„Vor ungefähr zwei Monaten."

„Dann müssen die Krämpfe immer noch ertragbar sein. Schmerzhaft, aber Du bist wahrscheinlich noch nicht wegen ihnen in Ohnmacht gefallen?"

„Das ist richtig", antwortete sie mit einer kleinen Stimme, „Aber manchmal wünschte ich, ich würde. Sie sind einfach so ..."

Dazu nickte er, und sie wurde still.

„Da gibt es etwas, was hilft", erzählte er ihr, bemerkende, dass das Zittern von ihren Fingerspitzen zu ihren Händen gewandert war und nun ihren gesamten Körper ergriff, „Zum Ersten, sorge dafür nach den Treffen zu entspannen. Emotionaler Stress wird die Krämpfe verschlimmern und wird sie früher kommen lassen. In dem Moment, wo der Schmerz startet, musst Du den Anfangspunkt in Deinem Körper lokalisieren und", er zögerte einen Moment, genau wissend, wie das klingen würde, „Einen Schock in diesem Körperteil produzieren. Schlag Dich selber mit einer Faust, benutze die Möbel oder die Wand. Es muss schlimm weh tun und genug Druck erzeugen, so das der startende Krampf gestoppt wird.

Er sagte es in einer Hektik, vielleicht um damit fertig zu werden, und traf erst jetzt ihre Augen. Sie waren dunkel, gefüllt mit Verständnis und Angst.

„Eine grausame Therapie", flüsterte sie.

„Die einzige, die ich kenne."

Für einen Moment umgab sie Stille, dann nickte sie knapp und stand auf.

„Ich werde Deinen Hinweis befolgen. Danke Dir."

Sie würde sich von ihm nicht helfen lassen. Obwohl er es auch nicht erwartet hatte, nicht so schnell. Ihr Gesicht bestätigte seine Vermutung, dass sie eher stundenlang leiden würde, als ihn, genau jetzt, ihre Schwäche sehen zu lassen.

Er untersuchte noch einmal ihre Augen und fand sie erschöpft und bittend zu gleich, gefüllt mit einer Frage, die er nicht verstehen konnte.

Konnte er sie so gehen lassen? War es nicht seine Pflicht sie nun zu stoppen, ihr sogar gegen ihren Willen zu helfen? Er öffnete seine Mund um ihr dass zu sagen, ihr zu befehlen zu bleiben, aber das flehen ihrer Augen ließ ihn stoppen.

Und er verstand. Das war ein Test! Er erinnerte sich nun an ihre Worte, gesprochen in der ersten Nacht ihrer ungewöhnlichen Partnerschaft. _Keine Verweichlichung. Kein Mitleid. Keine therapeutischen Sitzungen, kein Blödsinn. Und wenn ich jemals so etwas wie Mitleid in Deinen Augen sehe, werde ich gegangen sein, und Du wirst mich niemals wiedersehen._

Er seufzte und rieb sich einmal mehr seine müden Augen. Sie hatte recht. Sie zu akzeptieren bedeutete, dieses auf ihre Art zu machen, wenn sie das wünschte. Er wunderte sich, wann er so schwach geworden war und verachtete sich dafür.

„Nun gut", stimmte er schließlich zu, „Geh das alleine an. Aber ich möchte, dass Du die Nacht hier bleibst. Jede Nacht nach den Treffen."

Er spürte ihren Protest und entkräftete sie.

„Das ist nichts weiter, als eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme, Hermine. Ich muss in Reichweite sein für den wahrscheinlichen Fall, dass etwas schief geht. Möchtest Du, dass Deine Gryffindorfreunde Dich vor Schmerzen aufschreien hören?"

Nun traf sie seine Augen, und es brauchte eine lange Zeit, bis sie ihre Zustimmung nickte.

„Dann gute Nacht", flüsterte sie und zog sich in ihren Raum zurück und ließ Severus, über diesen fremdartigen, stillen Kompromiss, den sie erreicht hatten, nachdenkend zurück.

--

AN: Hallo Leute. Bei der Passage, wo Jane Severus über Tintagel berichtet, bin ich mir in einer Kleinigkeit in der Übersetzung nicht sicher. Sorry. Müsste aber so stimmen :)

Genau wie ich mir keinen anderen Reim auf die hier sinngerechte Übersetzung von „Mating" machen konnte. So hab ich hier die wörtliche genommen. Hoffe man kann das Kapitel trotzdem lesen und verstehen.

LG wati


	20. To Give You Strength

20. To Give You Strength

Die nächste Woche verging in einer Stille, die ihn an lange vergangene, friedlichere Zeiten erinnerten. Fünf Tage lang verließ er nicht seine Räume und akzeptierte nur Besuche von Albus und Minerva.

Und natürlich Hermine. Sie würde Stunden mit ihm verbringen, Codes entwerfen, die sie in Briefen und öffentlichen Situation benutzen könnten, entwarfen einen große Bandbreite von Gesten die verborgene Bedeutungen für sie hatten und arbeiteten an den größeren Details ihres Planes. Sie konnte nicht wissen, wann die Zeit dafür richtig sein könnte, und sie hatte bereit zu sein, wann auch immer die Zeit kommen würde.

Und genau wie sie es versprochen hatte, hatte sie einen Weg gefunden, Draco in Sicherheit zu halten, während es ihm wieder erlaubte an ihrer Arbeit teil zu haben, eine sehr einfallsreiche Kombination des Imperius- Fluchs mit einem getriggerten Oblivate, der dann bei gewissen Schlüsselworten ausgelöst würde und Dracos Geist von alle dem leer fegen würde, was eine potentielle Gefahr für sie oder ihn sein würde. Es musste nur noch ein Paar Tests laufen, aber Severus hoffte, dass es generell nützlich für den Orden sein würde, obwohl es offiziell von ihm zu kommen hatte. Man würde nicht glauben , dass eine Schülerin einen so komplizierten Zauberspruch erfunden hatte, und Hermine war nicht an irgendwelcher Aufmerksamkeit interessiert.

Hermine wollte sich ihm immer noch nicht komplett öffnen, aber ihr Misstrauen und ihre Nervosität schwanden langsam zu einem Punkt, wo sie sich fast behaglich in seiner Gegenwart fühlte. Nicht behaglich genug um ihm zu trauen, oder dass sie ihm erlaubte, dass er sie in irgendeiner Art berührte, aber sie würde nun in seiner Gesellschaft lesen oder ihre privaten Nachforschungen durchführen, und manchmal würde er hoch schauen, und sie vollständig vereinnahmt in einem schweren Buchband oder ihren eigenen akribische organisierten Notizen vorfinden.

Wenn sie so in ruhiger Effizienz zusammenarbeiteten, wunderte sich Severus, wann die Pausenzeit enden würde und sich der Krieg ihnen wieder zuwenden würde. Und als wenn eine boshafte Gottheit seinen Gedanken zugehört hätte, musste er nicht lange warten.

Es geschah während einer eher späten Lehrerversammlung am Freitagabend. Da waren Diskussionsauseinandersetzungen zwischen Slytherin und den anderen Häusern, welche tiefer gingen, als das normale Gezänk und Gefluche und entwickelte sich zu einem maßstäblichen Krieg innerhalb der Schule, als Severus bemerkte, dass sich etwas in seinen linken Arm und Bein brannte. Für einen kurzen, schrecklichen Moment glaubte er, dass das dunkle Mal wieder gekommen sei, und das Voldemort ihre alte Verbindung dafür nutzen würde um ihn zu foltern.

Dann fasste er in seine Tasche und fühlte eine Münze, die sich heiß anfühlte und dann plötzlich kalt. Heiß dann kalt.

„Ich muss nun gehen", sagte er, seine Stimme tönte unnatürlich laut in der gedämpften Atmosphäre des Lehrerzimmers. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich erinnere mich an eine dringende Verpflichtung."

Flitwick, den er mitten im Satz unterbrochen hatten, blickte ihn mit Erstaunen an, ein Gefühl, dass von den meisten der anwesenden Lehrer geteilt wurde. Nur Remus Gesicht zeigte keine Überraschung, als ob er glauben würde, dass Severus sowieso zu jeder unhöflichen Tat fähig wäre. Er fühlte Minervas und Albus besorgte Augen auf ihm und nickte leicht, ein kleines Nicken mit seinem Kopf, dass dennoch ihre Fragen beantwortete und ihre Besorgnis vertiefte. Sein Stuhl kratzte mit einem lauten, kreischenden laut zurück, aber dass kümmerte ihn nicht.

Erst außerhalb des Lehrerzimmers zog er die Münze aus ihrem Versteck. Es war die dicke Galleone, die er vor fast einem Monat verzaubert hatte. Das Gegenstück zu der, die er Hermine gegeben hatte.

Hermine. Das musste sie sein. Es musste eine Art Notfall eingetreten sein, und nun rief sie nach seiner Hilfe.

Mit langen, hastigen Schritten, der Rand seiner Robe wallte hinter ihm her wie die ausgestreckten Schwingen eines Raben, verließ Severus das Schloss in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes. Er hatte keine Idee wo er sie finden sollte, nur eine wage Hoffnung dass sie die Apperation geschafft hatte und auf ihrem Weg zurück nach Hogwarts war. Die Münze hatte keinen Lokalisierungsspruch, und falls sie nicht da war...

Er sah sie nur, als er schon fast an ihr vorbei war. Sie lehnte gegen einen Baum, nur ihr Kopf und ihre Schultern waren unter dem Mantel sichtbar, den er ihr gegeben hatte.

Sie winkte ihn zu sich, und er überbrückte die Distanz zwischen ihnen in einem fast Sprint.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er, Besorgnis trübte seine Stimme, „Bist Du verletzt oder.."

„Nicht schlimm", unterbrach sie ihn, während sie ihren unsichtbar machenden Mantel auf den Boden fallen ließ. Er konnte nun sehen, dass ihr rechtes Bein in einer falschen Art verdreht war, gebrochen und verletzt. „Aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich nach Dir gerufen habe. Die Todesser ... Scheiße, wir haben keine Zeit für so etwas", ihre Augenbrauen waren in Konzentration und Schmerzen zusammengezogen, „Hast Du ein Taschentuch?"

„Hier", er nahm eines aus seiner Brusttasche und bot es ihr an.

„Gib es mir nicht. Verwandele es in eine Schüssel... eine Metallschüssel."

Er verstand kein Wort von dem was sie sagte, aber er hatte versprochen ihr zu trauen und das schien so ein Moment des Tests zu sein. Wortlos verwandelte er sein weißes Leinentaschentuch in eine Schüssel, die klein genug war, um in seine zusammengenommen Handflächen zu passen.

„Groß genug?" fragte er und sie nickte ungeduldig.

Ihren Zauberstab ziehend, zielte sie auf ihre Schläfe und murmelte eine Beschwörung. Als sie ihn wegzog hing ein Tropfen einer silbernen Substanz an seiner Spitze.

„Voldemort plant eine Attacke auf drei Aurorenfamilien", erklärte sie hastig, während sie den materialisierten Gedanken in die Schüssel platzierte. „Die genauen Positionen ihrer Häuser und ihre Namen sind hier drin. Du musst Dich beeilen! Ich wurde ... davon abgehalten sofort zurück zu kehren. Ich hoffe es ist nicht zu spät."

Er nickte.

„Brauchst Du Hilfe, um zum Schloss zurück zu kehren?", fragte er, während sein Gehirn schon an der Rettungsmission arbeitete.

„Nein, wenn ich mir meine eigene Zeit nehme, dann werde ich das schaffen. Ich werde in Deinen Räumlichkeiten auf Dich warten. Wenn ich nicht da bin, bin ich irgendwo auf dem Weg dorthin. Nun beeile Dich!"

„Pass auf Dich auf", befahl er und eilte zurück zum Schloss, sogar noch schneller als zuvor.

Er brauchte einige Minuten, um die Lehrer aus dem Lehrerzimmer zu treiben, aber Severus konnte sehr überzeugend werden, wenn er es sein musste. Dann, als nur noch Albus und Minerva übrig blieben, informierten er sie über Hermines Worte und beobachtete die geisterhafte Gestalt des Dunklen Lord, wie er die Koordinaten der schicksalhaften Aurorenhäuser seinen Todessern gab.

Es brauchte weniger Zeit um ein Rettungsteam zusammenzustellen, aber als Albus ihn darum bat ihn zu begleiten, lehnte Severus ab.

„Ich habe andere Verpflichtungen", erklärte er und Minervas warmes Lächeln begleitete ihn aus dem Lehrerzimmer.

Er fand Hermine in dem geheimen Tunnel. Sie hatte eine geraden Zweig von einem Baum abgeschnitten und lehnte schwer auf diesem. Ihre Bewegungen waren langsam und von schwindender Stärke, aber sie ließ sich nur von ihm helfen, nachdem er sie von Maßnahmen unterrichtet hatte, die Albus ergriffen hatte.

Dann platzierte sie einen Arm um sein Genick und warf den Stab weg. Er musste seinen Kopf beugen, damit sie ihn erreichen konnte, und er musste, während ihrem ermüdendem Gang oder eher Humpeln zurück in seine Räume, gebeugt bleiben. Aber er wusste, dass sie ablehnen würde, wenn er anbieten würde sie zu tragen und dass sie auf ihren Stab zurückgreifen würde.

Darf ich Dir helfen?", fragte er zögernd, als sie seine Räumlichkeiten erreichten.„Du solltest mit Deinem Bein nicht die Treppe versuchen. Ich könnte natürlich die Bibliothek verlassen, aber ich bin weitaus bewanderter mit Beinverletzungen als Du es bist, und Du siehst nicht sehr energiegeladen aus."

Nette Art es auszudrücken", grummelte sie, aber ihre Augen suchten sein Gesicht nervös ab. Sie mochte nicht von ihm angefasst werden, und da war immer noch Misstrauen in ihr.

„Ich brauche Deine Hilfe sowieso", gab sie nach einem Moment des Schweigens zu. „Das Bein hätte ich selber heilen können, aber sie haben einen neuen Spruch daran getestet. Es verhindert jegliche Benutzung von Heilmagie an dem Knochen. Versuche es und der Bruch wird schlimmer. Genauso der Schmerz. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was dagegen zu tun ist, und ehrlich gesagt bin ich nicht in der Verfassung um mich zu konzentrieren."

Sie akzeptierte seine Hilfe, aber nur, weil sie es musste. War das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen, wunderte er sich einen Moment lange, bevor er den Gedanken bei Seite drängte.

„Lass uns Dich erst mal zu dem Stuhl hinüber bringen", schlug er vor und sie nickte zu und sie nickte ihre Zustimmung. Ein Zischen entfloh ihrem fest zusammengepressten Kiefer, als er sie auf dem Sofa niederließ und ihr Bein dort drauf ablegte.

Als nächstes begann er eine Reihe von Diagnosesprüchen.

„Das wird einige Zeit dauern", erklärte er. „Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit Tee machen. Du sitzt still und entspannst."

„Als ob ich eine Wahl hätte" kommentierte sie trocken, aber ihre Stimme hatte etwas von ihrer gepresste Qualität verloren, die ihm gezeigt hatte, dass sie Schmerzen hatte, und dass sie unter emotionalem Stress litt.

Er ließ die Küchentür offen, und setzte das Wasser zum Kochen auf.

„Guter Zug, die Münze zu verwenden", rief er zu ihr hinüber, „Warum hattest Du sie immer noch?"

Er hörte wie sie auf dem Sofa nervös hin und her rutschte, ihre Kleider raschelten als sie mit den Kissen in Kontakt kamen, die er hinter ihrem Rücken platziert hatte, damit sie aufrecht sitzen konnte.

Ich hatte sie in meinem Schnürsenkel verknotet. Die Hauselfen haben sie nach dem Entzug in mein Zimmer zurück gebracht. Dachten wohl, dass sie mir gehörte. Ich habe sie behalten, und heute Nacht habe ich plötzlich wieder daran gedacht", rief sie zurück „Weißt Du, es ist so eine Sache, die Mädchen machen. Ihre Schuhe mit aller Art von nutzlosen Dingen zu dekorieren. Da ist eine andere Münze in dem Schnürsenkel meines anderen Schuhs, aber das ist nur eine normale. Sie bemerkten es nicht einmal. Männer."

Er lachte still aufgrund des trockenen Humors in ihren letzten Worten und bereitete den Tee vor.

Als er in die Bibliothek zurückkehrte, hatten ihre Wangen einiges ihrer unnatürlichen Blässe verloren und die Diagnosesprüche waren beendet.

„Das sieht eher ekelhaft aus", sagte er, nachdem er die Resultate für einen Moment studiert hatte. Sie nickte schweigend. Sie kannte anscheinend die Codes der verschiedenen Farben des Spruchs eben so gut wie er es tat.

„Sie haben den gesamten Knochen des unteren Beines verflucht", erklärte er trotzdem, wenn auch nur, weil reden ihm half zu denken, „Wir können ihn nicht auf diese Weise heilen, und einen Gegenfluch zu entwickeln dürfte einige Zeit dauern."

„Könnten wir ihn entfernen?", fragte sie und sein Kopf flog nach oben um ihren Blick, dunkel vor Schmerzen und Müdigkeit, zu treffen.

„Das könnte funktionieren", antwortete er langsam. „Den gesamten Knochen zu entfernen und dann Skele-Grow zu verwenden um ihn wieder wachsen zu lassen. Es würde aber eine Nacht der Schmerzen bedeuten."

Sie sah ihn an, wahrscheinlich nicht wissend, ob er versuchte einen schlechten Scherz zu machen oder ob seine Besorgnis echt war.

„Ich sollte es überleben", sagte sie schließlich, „Denkst Du nicht?"

Er grinste, „Ich bin fast sicher davon. Aber Du solltest hier unten in der Bibliothek schlafen. Nur für den Fall, dass da Probleme sind."

Er sah ihr Zögern in der Art, wie ihre Hände über den Bezug des Sofas strichen und sich ihre Augenbrauen leicht zusammenzogen. Dann nickte sie, nur eine scharfe, kurze Bewegung ihres Kopfes, aber dann wusste er, dass der ganze Abend ein gutes Zeichen und kein schlechtes war. Sie kamen weiter, langsam, aber kontinuierlich.

„Sandwiches?", fragte er.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Er hatte den Knochen verschwinden lassen, bevor sie ihr spätes Abendessen zu sich nahmen. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl ihr Bein komplett wabbelig werden zu lassen, aber der Schmerz verschwand zusammen mit dem Knochen. Sie würde das Skele-Grow später nehmen, wenn sie „genügend entspannt" hatte, wie ihre selbst ernannte Krankenschwester in den schwarzen Roben herausgearbeitet hatte. Nicht das sie wirklich entspannen konnte solange der Orden immer noch da draußen war, versuchend das Massaker an den drei Aurorenfamilien zu verhindern. Alle von ihnen hatten Frauen und Kinder.

„Während wir warten, könntest Du mich über einige Dinge erleuchten", sagte er schließlich, teilweise aus dem Wunsch heraus sie von ihren dunklen Gedanken abzulenken.

„Was meinst Du?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Und genau so wie es über die letzten Wochen hinweg war, ließ plötzliches Misstrauen ihr Gesicht kalt und distanziert werden. Sie mochte es nicht wenn er sie über persönliche Dinge fragte, und einmal, als er nur einen ständiges Interesse an ihren Gründen zu spionieren andeutete, hatte sie sich auf dem Absatz herum gedreht und den Raum verlassen.

„Wo hast Du Okklumentik gelernt?", fragte er sie, verschleierte nicht das tiefe, brennende Interesse das hinter seiner Frage lag. „Wer hat Dich unterrichtet.

Er hatte erwartet, dass sie eine Antwort verweigerte, zumindest dass sie ihm einen ihrer Eisköniginnen Blicke zukommen ließ, aber zu seinem grenzenlosen Erstaunen lächelte sie nur.

„Eigentlich warst Du es", antwortete sie, fuhr aber schnell fort, als er seine Überraschung bemerkte, „Oder eher eine Erinnerung von Dir."

Für einen Moment starrte Severus sie nur an. Dann verstand er sie und ein schiefes Grinsen wanderte über sein Gesicht.

„Die Okklumentik- Stunden des Pottergörs", wisperte er und sah ihre Nicken, „Wo hast Du ein Denkarium gefunden?"

„Ich habe eines gemacht", antwortete sie einfach. Ein Denkarium herzustellen war schwierig, das wussten sie beide, aber irgendwie war Severus nicht über diesen neuen Beweis von Hermines Fähigkeiten erstaunt. Er kannte sie mittlerweile zu gut, um von irgendetwas überrascht zu sein.

„Also hast Du ihn überredet seine Erinnerungen mit Dir zu teilen", murmelte er. Hieß das, das sie Bescheid wusste...

Sie nickte wieder. „Außer den Erinnerungen, was er selbst in Deinem Denkarium gesehen hat. Ihm war es zu peinlich, um sie mit irgendjemandem zu teilen. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich selber an Unterrichtsstunden interessiert wäre, aber es nicht wagen würde Dich zu fragen. Er war nicht überrascht, und als ich Deine ... bezaubernde Art zu unterrichten beobachten durfte, war ich froh, dass ich nicht gefragt hatte."

„Nicht das Du überhaupt gefragt hättest. Du wolltest nicht, dass es irgendeiner der Lehrer weiß." Sie lächelte ihre Zustimmung zu dieser Einschätzung.

„Aber sicher waren diese paar Stunden nicht genug um Okklumentik zu meistern", sagte er, nicht mit ihren Erklärungen zufrieden gestellt. „Dein Verständnis geht weit über alles hinaus, was ich Potter beigebracht habe."

Sie grinste. „Nun, danke Severus! Ein Kompliment! Und dieses Mal bist Du gar nicht wütend mit mir!"

Er grunzte dabei, war aber zu neugierig um es ruhen zu lassen. „Wer hat Dich unterrichtet?"

„Nachdem ich mit Deinen Erinnerungen geübt hatte und einem Buch, dass ich in der Bücherei gefunden habe, habe ich angefangen jede Nacht aus dem Schloss zu schlüpfen. Ich selbst habe mich verkleidet und habe einen Kerl in der Winkelgasse gefunden, der mir ein bisschen mehr beigebracht hat. Danach habe ich Dumbledore benutzt."

„Dumbledore benutzt?", wiederholte er.

Sie errötete leicht, anscheinend von diesem Teil der Geschichte beschämt.

„Jeder von uns weiß, dass Dumbledore zu jeder Zeit Legilimentik verwendet: Es ist immerhin das, was ihm die Aura gibt alles zu wissen. Deswegen habe ich angefangen, mich in seiner Gegenwart seltsam zu verhalten, und dann habe ich ihm genau in die Augen geschaut. Seine Reaktionen haben mir Normalerweise gezeigt, ob ich es geschafft hatte die falschen Bilder rüber zu schicken. Und danach..."

Severus reichte zu seinem Tee und nahm einen tiefen Schluck, um seinen leichten Schwindel zu maskieren. Wenn Albus wüsste, dass er als Übungsobjekt für einen Schüler hergehalten hatte! Er fühlte sich nach Lachen und wunderte sich, ob er jemals den Mut finden würde seinem Schulleiter darüber zu berichten. Wahrscheinlich nicht.

„Und danach?"

„Ich habe einen Boggart verwendet", sagte sie ausdruckslos. „Ich habe mich an Harrys Episode mit den Dementoren im dritten Jahr erinnert. Es war nicht so schwierig mich selber zu überreden, das meine größte Angst war, dass Voldemort in meinen Geist eindringt. So hab ich mir selber einen Boggart gefunden, hab ihn versteckt und zum trainieren verwendet. Es hat mich drei Monate gekostet um dieses Level zu erreichen.

_Drei höllische Monate, wahrscheinlich_, dachte er, ihr ausdrucksloses Gesicht absuchend.

Obwohl die Aktivität des Boggarts nicht den selben verheerenden Effekt hatte wie ihre realen Gegenstücke, schienen sie für ihre Opfer doch genau so erschreckend und schmerzhaft wie die Orginalerfahrung. Er stellte sich vor, für drei schmerzvolle Monate wieder und wieder mit Voldemort konfrontiert zu sein und schüttelte sich.

Und wieder schlüpfte ihm beinahe die Frage von der Zunge: _Warum? Warum tust Du das alles_ _Hermine_? Aber er stoppte sich selber. Sie würde nicht darüber sprechen, ihr abweisende Blick sagte ihm das klar genug.

„Einfallsreich" , unterstrich er und unterdrückte fest die Blase der ungefragten Fragen.

„Nicht wirklich", widersprach sie. „Harry hat so, damals in seinem dritten Jahr, mit Lupin seinen Patronus so trainiert. Ich habe die Idee von ihnen. Nun gibt es da noch mehr Tee?"

Sie setzte sich auf dem Sofa auf und stöhnte, da die steifen Muskeln ihres Rückens schmerzhaft protestierten.

Severus ging zu ihr hinüber bis er hinter ihr stand, sein sauberer, männlicher Geruch umarmte sie wie eine Wolke der Ruhe. „Du bist furchtbar verspannt", sagte er ihr, als er versuchte ihre Schulter mit einer Hand zu massierten.

„Hier, lass mich..."

Sanft platzierte er seine langen, schlanken Hände auf ihren Schultern und fing an den Schmerz weg zu massieren. In dem Moment als Hermine die Berührung, die Wärme seiner Hände auf ihrer Haut bemerkte, wurde sie starr. Es war so, als ob alle Menschlichkeit aus ihrem Körper fliehen würde und nur kalten nicht antwortenden Stein zurück ließ, so als ob eine winzige Flamme Licht ausgegangen ist.

„Es tut mir leid Hermine. Ich war gedankenlos", sagte er und versuchte seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen..."

„Nein, nein Severus", antwortete sie hastig, ihre Augen wurden weit als sie seine Bestürzung spürte.

„Das hat nichts mit Dir zu tun!"

„Du musst nichts erklären", sagte er, keine Emotionen traten aus seinen Worten hervor, „Obwohl ich Dir versichern kann, dass meine Massagefähigkeiten ganz ausgezeichnet sind."

„Das ist nicht der Punkt", protestierte Hermine ruhig.

_Natürlich ist er das nicht_, dachte er, _es ist dass Du mir nicht vertraust._

Als ob sie seine Worte gehört hätte, verdunkelten sich ihre Augen mit Schuld. Sie zögerte, doch dann streckte sie die Hand aus und berührte seine Hand, die auf der Rückenlehne des Sofas lag.

„Es ist nur so lange her, dass ein menschliches Wesen mich angefasst hat, ohne ... etwas anderes zu wollen", versuchte sie zu erklären, ihre Unsicherheit war klar in ihr Gesicht geschrieben. „Ich bin es nicht gewohnt. Ich bin ganz innerlich verspannt und aufgedreht und in einem konstanten Alarmmodus. Die halbe Zeit fühlt sich mein Körper an, als würde er gar nicht zu mehr gehören!"

Sie nahm einen tiefen, zitternden Atemzug und drückte die Hand einmal, bevor sie sie losließ. „Im Moment ist jede Berührung Gift für mich."

Und in einem Blitz, erinnerte er sich. Wie die Berührung von warmem Fleisch hatte ihn erschauern lassen und entzog sich Jahre zurück.

Wie er willentlich seinen Körper kalt, leblos und ohne Nöte werden ließ, eingepackt in Lagen und Lagen von schwarzen Kleidungsstücken, um ihn zu beschützen und von den Blicken fern zu halten. Er hatte sein Fleisch in eine Waffe verwandelt, etwas aus Stahl und Licht gemachtes, dass unzerbrechbar und unberührbar war.

Berührung war nicht für ihn, der Zusammenschluss mit einem anderen menschlichen Wesen war für schwächere, reinere Wesen. Wesen, die nicht Schmerzen und Demütigungen jenseits allem Maße erlebt hatten.

Und er erinnerte sich an die Sehnsucht nach allem, dass menschlich war, das verzweifelte Bedürfnis, dass in der Mitte der Nacht an ihm kratzte, dass ihn in Entsetzen aufwachen ließ und ihn durch die dunklen, menschenleeren Korridore von Hogwarts jagte.

„Eine Schwäche, die Du dir nicht erlauben darfst", flüsterte er, immer noch halb gefangen in seinen Erinnerungen, während sie für einen Moment eins wurden in ihrem Schmerz, das Mädchen und der Mann. „Da Du denkst, dass Du es nicht verdienst."

Sie starrte ihn an, und in ihren Augen fand er den Spiegel seiner eigenen Gefühle. Klar waren sie, übersprühend vor Schmerzen und der Begierde nach menschlicher Berührung, und Angst.

Er musste seinen Blick als erster senken, nicht in der Lage diese Intensität länger zu ertragen.

„Ich mache uns noch etwas mehr Tee", gelang es ihm zu quaken und dann floh er aus dem Raum.

Am Küchenfeuer stehend, den Teekessel schon in der Hand, realisierte er, dass sein Herz wild am schlagen war, und dass sein Atem in schnellen, abgehackten Stößen kam.

Verdammt. Wie konnte das geschehen sein?

Wie konnte dieses kleine Ding von einem Mädchen, eine Schülerin, halb so alt wie er, ihn so tief berühren, wenn er sich doch selber jahrelang für unberührbar gehalten hatte? Er war ein erwachsener Mann, Himmel noch mal, ein Meisterspion! Er brauchte niemanden, nicht Albus, nicht Minerva. Er hatte auf sich selbst gestellt für Jahre überlebt, suchte nie nach Rat oder Unterstützung von jemandem! Sie war nichts für ihn!

_Warum fühlst Du dich ihr so nah? Warum siehst Du dich selbst in ihren Augen?_

Geflüsterte Fluchworte murmelnd bereitete Severus Snape den Tee.

Das lang bekannte Ritual half ihm sich zu beruhigen und er brauchte nicht lange um seinen Atem und seine Hände zu stabilisieren. Kein Muskel in seinem Gesicht verriet seinen inneren Tumult, als er in die Bibliothek zurückkehrte. Hermine beobachtete die tintenartige Schwärze der Nacht draußen, als er, einen dampfenden Kanne Tee tragend, den Raum wieder betrat. Er füllte ihren Krug wieder und reichte ihn ihr herüber. Beide bemühten sich, dass ihre Hände sich nicht berührten.

„Ich denke es ist Zeit für das Skele- Grow", sagte er schließlich in die Stille, wenn auch nur um sie nicht zu lang werden zu lassen.

Sie nickte, immer noch ohne einen Wort zu sprechen.

Er holte die Flasche und schenkte ihr ein Glas der ekelhaft riechenden Flüssigkeit ein. Sie leerte es ohne eine Augenlied zu verziehen, aber die Muskeln in ihrem Bein zuckten sichtbar.

„Dank Dir.", sagte sie, während sie einen weiteren Schluck ihres Tees nahm, um den faulen Geschmack des Tranks hinweg zu spülen. „Hast Du nicht einmal in Betracht gezogen den ekelhaften Geschmack zu verbessern?"

„Hab es nie als Notwendig erachtet. Selbst in diesem Höllenloch einer Schule, wird Skele- Grow nicht so oft benutzt. Aber wenn Du planst, es zu einer regelmäßigen Nahrungsquelle zu machen, werde ich mich sofort daran setzen es zu versüßen.

Soll es Pfefferminze oder Pfirsich sein?"

Er war froh, als er den Geist eines Grinsens auf ihrem Gesicht sah.

„Erdbeere", antwortete sie. „Ich liebe Erdbeeren", und plötzlich schien der Raum warm und gemütlich.

--

AN:

Sorry, wegen der langen Zeit ohne Update. Ich war bei meinem Lebensgefährten und habe ihm beim Umzug und der Renovierung seiner Wohnung geholfen. Dazu kam noch, dass er dort, wo er bisher gewohnt hat kein Internet oder Telefon hatte, und in der neuen Wohnung der Telefonanschluss noch nicht geschaltet war. Hoffe ihr seid nicht sauer. **Duck und hinter dem Sofa versteck**

**LG wati**


	21. Fighting

21 Fighting

Als die Eule endlich kam, war sie auf dem Sofa am hinwegdösen gewesen, taub vor Schmerzen und Ausgelaugtheit, aber das Gerappel der Klauen des Vogels auf dem Fenster riss das dünne Gewebe der Träume hinweg und sie saß abrupt auf und stöhnte, als der Schmerz wie ein elektrischer Schlag durch ihren Körper fuhr. Severus war schon aufgestanden um das Fenster zu öffnen, aber als er das gemurmelte Geräusch des Schmerzen hörte, drehte er sich zu ihr um und gab ihr einen durchdringenden Blick.

„Mir geht es gut", flüsterte sie, aber ihre fiebernden Augen und ihr blasses Gesicht erzählten eine andere Geschichte. Lass es rein. Ich muss wissen, was sich ereignet hat. Er sah die Anspannung in ihrer schmalen Figur, die Angst vor dem, was sie bald herausfinden würde und das Bedürfnis sicher zu sein. Er wollte ihr sagen, dass .. was auch immer den Familien geschehen war .. nicht ihre Schuld war. Das sie getan hatte, was möglich war, und dass sich selber fertig zu machen keine Lösung war. Aber dann erinnerte er sich, dass Phrasen wie diese ... normalerweise von einem besorgten Albus ausgesprochen... ihm nicht ein bisschen geholfen hatten und er blieb stumm.

Der Brief, der an den Fuß der Eule gebunden war, bestand nur aus zwei kurzen Sätzen:

_Sie sind zurück. Ich bin in meinem Büro._

Er reichte das schmale Stück Pergament zu Hermine herüber, und ging zum Kamin hinüber. In dem Moment waren die Flammen grün geworden, das geisterhafte Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore erschien in den Flammen und suchte den Raum sofort nach Hermine ab.

„Da sind Sie ja meine Liebe", grüßte er sie, jedoch ohne seine normale Fröhlichkeit in seiner Stimme. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass es Ihnen gut geht?"

„Recht gut Schulleiter, danke Ihnen", antwortete sie ruhig. „Was berichtet das Rettungsteam?"

Severus kannte sie mittlerweile gut genug, um die Spannung in ihrem schmalen Körper zu bemerken, die Panik, die unter der Oberfläche kochte, aber für Albus schien ihr Gesicht nicht anders als abgeklärt ruhig. Der alte Mann hatte sich immer zu sehr auf seine Legilimentikfähigkeiten verlassen, und sie war wahrscheinlich selbst jetzt noch geschäftig dabei, Bilder der Ruhe in den Vordergrund ihres Geistes zu projizieren.

_Lüge sie an, bitte! Sie muss die Wahrheit jetzt nicht wissen_, fand sich Severus fieberhaft denkend vor, aber offensichtlich dehnte sich die sonst so legendäre Sensibilität nicht auf Mädchenspione aus.

„Sie waren in der Lage zwei Familien zu warnen und vor den Attacken zu evakuieren. Leider kamen sie zu spät um die Hollins Familie zu retten. Als sie ihr Haus erreichten, schwebte das dunkle Mal schon über ihrem Haus. Sie waren gefoltert und dann lebend verbrannt worden", erzählte er in einer müden Stimme. „Die Kinder waren schon tot, als sie sie gefunden hatten, die Mutter und der Vater überlebten nur noch eine weitere Stunde. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Dir keine besseren Neuigkeiten geben kann meine Liebe..."

„Nein, ist schon gut Schulleiter", antwortete sie schwach. „Ich bin sicher, dass Sie alle ihr bestes gegeben haben."

Er sah wie sie blass wurde und sich in ihrem Geist zu einem schmalen, sicheren Ball zusammen zog. Aber Albus konnte ihre Augen nicht sehen, und wusste nicht, wie Neuigkeiten wie diese sich anfühlten. Sie hielt ihn gut genug zum Narren. Und irgendwie bemerkte er mit Ehrfurcht, dass ihr sogar ein winziges Lächeln gelang.

_Nein... es ist nicht in Ordnung, Albus!_, dachte er wütend, während er den Ausdruck der nahen Erleichterung des Schulleiters beobachtete . _Du lügst das Pottergör fast die ganze Zeit an – warum kannst Du Deinen Überbeschützungsinstinkt nicht mal auf die erweitern, die ihn wirklich brauchen._ Nur der enge Griff über seine eigenen Emotionen hielt ihn vom ärgerlichen Knurren ab.

Anstelle dessen übernahm er die Konversation mit Albus, erlaubte ihr, sich in sich zurück zu ziehen. Nachdem er dem Schulleiter eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte und die Feuerverbindung geschlossen hatte, drehte er sich zu ihr, nur um sie tief in ihr Kissen gedrückt vorzufinden, das Laken bis zu ihrem Kinn hochgezogen.

„Ich denke ich werde nun schlafen", sagte sie, ihre Stimme so kalt, genau so, wie sie das erste Mal mit ihm im Büro des Schulleiters gesprochen hatte.

Er versuchte an etwas zu denken, dass sie aus ihrer Schale aus Eis herausreißen könnte, nach etwas, das helfen würde, aber ihre Augen sagten, dass das nichts war, was sie im Augenblick wünschte, und so wünschte er ihr einfach nur eine gute Nacht, sagte ihr, dass er seine Tür offen lassen würde, so dass sie nur nach ihm rufen könnte, und zog sich nach oben zurück

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sie trafen sich am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück. Hermine hatte bis zum Morgengrauen wach gelegen, der Schmerz pochte in ihrem Bein, und sie dachte an die Leute, die gestorben waren, weil sie nicht schnell genug gewesen war. Die Kinder.

Sie hatte genug entsetzliche Vorstellungen gesehen, um zu wissen, was sie vor ihrem Tod ertragen hatten. Es schien etwas in den Kindern zu sein - vielleicht ihre Unschuld, vielleicht ihre tiefe und ihre uneingeschränkte Furcht – das die Todesser stets erregte. Sie würden meistens ihr bestes oder, gegeben der Perspektive, ihr schlimmstes bei den Kleinen geben.

Vor ihrem inneren Auge blitzten Bilder von gebrochenen Knochen, zerrissenen und verstümmelten Körpern , Wunden, die wie weit aufgerissene Münder weit aufklafften, und Gesichter auf, die vor Terror und Schmerz verzogen waren.

Sie hatte an ihnen Versagt.

Und, egal was sie tat, sie würde immer versagen die zu beschützen, die es brauchten. Sie war einfach nicht schnell denkend genug gewesen, zu langsam und hilflos gegen eine Organisation, die so brillant und skrupellos war, dass es ihr immer noch den Atem verschlug, obwohl sie schon seit Monaten ein Teil davon war.

Sie waren so viele, mit all den neuen Mitgliedern, die wöchentlich beitraten, und sie war alleine. Selbst Severus, obwohl er so brillant war, konnte ihr dort nicht helfen.

Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie unter falscher Lust unter Lucius Körper gestöhnt hatte, wie sie sich unter den Flüchen und Zaubern von unzähligen Zauberstäben gewunden hatte, während sie in ihrem Geist die schwarzen Figuren stille, schlafende Häuser umschließen sah, eine Attacke vorbereitend, vor der sie hilflos war sie zu warnen.

Wäre Hermine noch jemand gewesen, der immer noch weinen konnte, nachdem, was sie alles gesehen und ertragen hatte, hätte sie das nun so getan, in der Dunkelheit der Bibliothek. Aber sie konnte nicht weinen.

Anstelle dessen starrte sie stundenlang in die Nacht, ihre trockenen Augen so brennend, dass keine Nässe sie jemals löschen könnte. So gegen Morgengrauen bemerkte sie, dass der Schmerz in ihrem Bein abgenommen hatte, und als sie ihre Hand hob und einen kurzen Spruch wisperte, sah sie in dem Licht, dass von ihrer Handfläche schoss, dass ihr Bein nun in Ordnung zu sein schien. Immer noch geschunden und in bestückt mit einer eher eindrucksvollen Auswahl von Farben, aber auf alle Fälle war ein Knochen vorhanden.

Sie seufzte vor Erleichterung, schwang ihre Beine vom Sofa herunter und stieg, den Schmerz, der bei jedem Schritt durch sie hindurch schoss, ignorierend die Treppe zu ihrem Raum hinauf. Sie brauchte eine Dusche.

Severus auf der anderen Seite, hatte erstaunlich gut geschlafen, wenn man die Tatsache bedachte, dass er – zum ersten Mal in zwanzig Jahren die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer offen gelassen hatte, ohne Banne und ohne einen Schweigezauber. Er weigerte sich über die Folgen von einem ungestörten Schlafes nachzudenken, aber er konnte ein schiefes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als sein Magen in Erwartung eines Frühstücke ein Knurren von sich gab.

_Auf jeden Fall. Du wirst schwach, Severus!_

Wie auch immer, das Grinsen verschwand, als er das Sofa, auf dem Hermine geschlafen hatte, leer vorfand. Schnelle Schritte brachten ihn zurück auf das obere Stockwerk, wo er sein Ohr gegen das dicke Holz ihrer Tür presste. Er entspannte sich sichtlich, als das murmelnde Geräusch einer Dusche seine Ohren erreichte.

Sie war die Nacht zuvor nicht in der Lage gewesen eine Dusche zu nehmen, und er verstand, dass das sich reinigen nach den Treffen zu einem Ritual für sie geworden war. Eine Methode, um den Dreck und die Schmerzen, die Grausamkeit hinweg zu waschen. Duschen bedeute mehr für sie, als einfach nur sauber zu werden. Es bedeutete...

_Was für ein Psychologe bist Du doch geworden._

Frühstück ist in einer halben Stunde", rief er, und glaubte, dass er eine Rückmeldung von ihr bekommen hatte.

Während er das Essen vorbereitete, grübelte er über ihren Gemütszustand nach. Wie sollte er sie heute behandeln? Sie würde depressiv sein, sich selber für alles und jedes die Schuld geben. Willens, alles hinweg zu werfen, was sie für erreicht hatte für die Leben der „armen Kinder".

Nicht verstehend, dass ihre Arbeit viel mehr wert war, als das Überleben dieser Familie.

Er hatte gelernt diesen unzähligen Körpern keine Gesichter zu geben, nicht in ihrem Leiden zu verweilen, sondern sich auf den Job zu konzentrieren, der getan werden musste. Mitleid half normalerweise keinem weiter. Es hinterließ einen nur niedergeschlagen und ineffektiv.

Er bevorzugte diese Gedankenführung gegenüber Albus ständigem Verständnis oder Remus niedergeschlagenem Schweigen.

Sich zu sorgen brachte einem nur Ärger. Er wusste, dass seine Schüler dagegen argumentieren würden. Und genau so würde es auch Hermine. Er beobachtete während dem Frühstücks, ihre müden, roten Augen, ihr zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepressten Mund, ihren zuckenden Kiefermuskeln. Sie sagte wenig und aß noch weniger. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie sich selber bestrafte. Und sie hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie nicht aufhören wollte sich zu sorgen? Aber das war lächerlich!

Ihr zuliebe hatte er den Albus- Weg versucht, versuchte sie zum reden zu überreden, hatte ihr sogar Schokolade angeboten. Aber nichts taute sie auf. Nun, er hatte noch nie verstanden, wie in einer Tasse heißer Flüssigkeit Erlösung liegen konnte.

Er versuchte es wirklich, aber als sie nach dem Frühstück aufstand um zu gehen, verließ ihn seine Geduld endgültig.

Es geschah mit einer gewissen Erleichterung, als er zurück in die Rolle von Snape schlüpfte, des giftigen Zaubertrankmeisters.

Oh zum Himmel nochmal. Hör endlich auf Dich im Mitleid zu suhlen! Du bist fast schon so schlimm, wie der Junge- der- heute wimmert", grollte er und ihr Kopf fuhr herum und sie starrte ihn in ungläubig an.

_Nun, wenigstens habe ich nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit_, grinste er, machte eine Handbewegung zu einem Stuhl und fuhr dann in einer marginal leiseren Stimme fort. „Da ist nichts, was Du hättest tun können um sie aufzuhalten. Da wird immer Tod, Schmerz und Leid um Dich herum sein. Schuld, Selbstvorwürfe und Gram machen Dich schwach, sie werden Dir Deine Energie entziehen. Aber wenn Du Deine Emotionen richtig kanalisierst, können sie zu einer treibenden Kraft werden, etwas was Dir Kraft und Stärke und Entschlossenheit."

Während er sprach war sie in ihrem Sessel wieder zusammengesunken, während ihre Augen sein Gesicht nie verließen. Als er nun ihre Augen traf, erwartete er Niedergeschlagenheit, Wut oder Verletzung. Er sollte es besser gewusst haben, als eine normale Reaktion von ihr zu erwarten.

Anstelle dessen dämmerten Verständnis und Faszination auf ihrem Gesicht. Also darum ist das so", flüsterte sie, während sich ihre abgespannten Züge vor Interesse entspannten.

„Wie bitte?"

Wovon redete sie nun?

„Das ist es, warum Du immer so wütend warst. Nicht war?", fragte sie mit Genugtuung in ihrer Stimme. Er kannte den Ton von den perfekten Antworten zu den schwierigsten Fragen in dem Klassenraum. „Du benutzt Deinen Ärger um Dich am weitergehen zu halten, und das war, warum Du immer so verärgert gewirkt hast! Ich habe mich immer gewundert, warum jemand so kontrolliertes wie Du die Schüler so anfauchen würde, aber wenn Du wütend werden _wolltest._.."

_Du bist einfach zu clever für Dein eigenes Wohl, Hermine!_ Severus war nun sehr geneigt, sie für diesen Einblick an zu fahren, aber er konnte sie nicht dafür verantwortlich machen, wenn sie seine Theorien aufgriff. Er wusste nicht, ob er ihre „Antwort" zu der schwierigen Frage, von Severus Snape mochte, aber wenigstens hatte sie nun wieder ein bisschen Leben in sich drin.

„Wut kann ein mächtiges Werkzeug sein, aber es muss kein Ärger sein", ging er unwillig in die Rolle eines Lehrers über. „Dumbledore glaubt, dass Liebe die stärkste Emotion ist. In der Tat vergeht kein Tag, ohne dass er diesen Glauben in seinen Wunderjungen hineintrichtert. Nur Du selber kannst wissen, was die Kraft ist, die Dich vorwärts treibt. Aber Du musst diese in Deine Stärke umwandeln, dieser nicht erlauben, dass sie zu einer Schwäche wird. Wenn Du wütend mit Dir selber bist, wird das nichts ändern. Wenn Du mit denen wütend bist, die wirklich für den Tod von diesen Leuten verantwortlich sind, kannst Du die Welt aus den Angeln heben."

Sie nickte langsam, ganz so, als ob sie versuchen würde ein theoretisches Problem anzufassen.

„Das was Du mir sagen willst, ist das ich nicht aufhören muss mich zu sorgen", sagte sie, versuchend aus den Gedanken Worte zu machen, die ihren Geist in Flammen setzten. „Ich muss nur das passive Gefühl in eine aktive Kraft umwandeln."

„Du kannst das in dieser Art ausdrücken." Er hatte es nie und war eher erstaunt von diesem Winkel, aber er würde ihr das sicher nicht sagen.

Schweigen herrschte, während sie wiederum langsam nickte. Er stellte sich vor, wie sie diese Information weg heftete, sie in einen Teil ihres Geistes abspeicherte, wie er es immer tat. Aber sie war noch nicht fertig mit ihm.

„Warum ist es bei Dir Ärger?", fragte sie ruhig, wissend, dass sie gerade jetzt eine Grenze überschritten hatte, aber hatte trotzdem gefragt.

Er hatte nur eine wissende Augenbraue gehoben und sie senkte ihren Kopf, akzeptierte sein Schweigen und entschuldigte sich schweigend zur selben Zeit.

„Ich denke es wäre heute Zeit mit der etwas mehr ... vorbeugenden Seite unseres Verständnisses zu beginnen", sagte er schließlich. Er hoffte das dieses die richtige Sache zu dieser Zeit war, aber er hatte schon für seinen Geschmack zu lange gewartet.

„Was meinst Du?"

„Ich meine unseren Unterricht, Hermine."

„Wir reden hier nicht über Okklumentik oder?", fragte sie, Misstrauen ließ ihre Stimme kalt und vorsichtig werden.

Er seufzte ungeduldig bei ihrer Starrköpfigkeit.

„Nein, tun wir nicht", antwortete er. „Du bist genau so in Okklumentik bewandert, wie ich es bin. Ich könnte Dich nicht unterrichten, selbst wenn ich es wollte. Noch brauchst Du Training in dem eher konventionellen Aspekt der Tränke, Zauber und Verwandlungen. Was Du lernen musst, sind Dinge, die Du in keinem Buch finden kannst, oder in keinem Stundenplan."

„Was meinst Du?" Was willst Du das ich lerne?"

_Richtig_, dachte er, _nun sind wir da_. Er hoffte nur, dass sie die Notwendigkeit davon einsah.

„Die Kunst der Manipulation", antwortete er. „ Wie man die Anderen kontrollieren kann, ohne sie es merken lassen. Wie Du sie von Dir abhängig machst. Wie Du Wissen erwirbst und wie Du es benutzt. Wie Du mit allem kämpfst, was Du hast."

„Aber ich weiß von diesen Dingen", protestierte sie und er grinste bei ihrem erregten Ton. Es war ein Zeichen davon, wie weit er mit ihr gekommen war, dass sie es ihrer Maske der Gleichgültigkeit in seiner Gegenwart erlaubte zu entgleiten. Dumbledore hätte nur kaltes Amüsement getroffen, aber bei ihm klang sie fast schon mürrisch.

„Immerhin habe ich Lucius Malfoy dazu gebracht das zu tun, was ich wollte, oder?"

„Wir reden hier über Raffinesse, Hermine", sagte er trocken, und dann, plötzlich „Wusstest Du, dass Averys Mutter ein Schlammblut ist?"

„Nein, wusste ich nicht... Weiß es der Dunkle Lord...?"

„Darüber wissen? Natürlich nicht. Avery hat sie verborgen, sobald die Todesser zustande kamen. Sie ist nun schon seit Jahrzehnten in der Versenkung. Ich bin einer von den wenigen Menschen, die wissen wo."

„Wie hast Du das herausgefunden?"

„Anders als Du, war ich als Gleichgestellter in ihren Kreis aufgenommen worden. Das machte mich anfällig für Informationen, die Du nie alleine bekommen würdest. Sie haben mir vertraut. Ich war ihr Freund. Da gibt es nicht viel, was Du vor einem Freund verbergen kannst, vor allem nicht vor einem so guten Zuhörer wie Deinem unterwürfigen Diener. Ich habe Stück für Stück ihre dreckigen kleinen Geheimnisse gesammelt und aus ihnen einen Berg gebaut. Da gibt es nicht viel, was ich nicht weiß, oder wenigstens war da etwas."

„Also möchtest Du mir das, was Du über die Todesser weißt beibringen?"

„Unter anderem", stimmte er zu. „Aber das ist nicht das wichtigste, dass Du lernen musst. Meine größte Aufgabe ist zu helfen, dass Du das wirst, was Du schon bist."

Sie rollte nur ihre Augen. „Oh bitte", stöhnte sie. „Gib mir bitte nicht dieses Yoda – Gespräch!"

Dank Minervas unendlichen Zusammenfassungen von Muggelfilmen konnte er diesen Kommentar einordnen und grinste sie an. Aber nur für einen Moment.

„Du hast unglaubliche Talente, Hermine", sagte er ruhig. „Und Du **bist** ein Spion. Aber Du versuchst immer noch in einer verdrehten Art normal zu bleiben, versuchst bei den Schülern dieser Schule hinein zu passen. Das kannst Du nicht. Du bist eine lodernde Flamme, während die anderen, wenn überhaupt, nur flackernde Kerzen sind. Das musst Du akzeptieren. Und Du musst aufhören nach Kameradschaft und Verständnis unter ihnen zu suchen."

Er stellte das Reden ein um seine Worte hineinsinken zu lassen. Braune Augen waren in einem wortlosen Starren auf sein Gesicht fixiert. Das war grausam für sie. Er wusste, wie sehr sie es von Anfang an versucht hatte. Immer schon, seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr, hatte sie versucht hinein zu passen, Freunde zu machen, in jeder Art normal zu sein. Aber selbst am Anfang hatte das nicht funktioniert. Er hatte sie wieder und wieder versagen gesehen, hatte beobachtet, wie sie Zuflucht in der Rolle des harmlosen Bücherwurms genommen hatte.

„Du bist keiner von ihnen, Hermine", fuhr er fort, erzählte ihr, was er sich selber Jahre vorher erzählt hatte, eine endlose Liternei um den Schmerz verschwinden zu lassen. „Und außerhalb dieser Räumlichkeiten, da ist niemand, dem Du trauen kannst. Die ganze Welt ist ein Feind, und Du kannst es Dir nicht leisten jemandem ein Druckmittel gegen Dich zu geben."

_Das ist genug,_ sagte ihm eine innere Stimme, _oder Du wirst sie wieder depressiv machen. Gib ihr nun etwas Action!_

Er untersuchte sie plötzlich kritisch, ließ seine Augen in einer beurteilenden Art über ihren Körper wandern, bei dem sie sich unangenehm fühlte..

„Das sollte es tun", sagte er und erhob sich rasch. „Komm mit mir, Hermine."

Sie folgte konfus seinem Blick ihren Körper herab, sah aber nichts anderes als sie Kleider die sie für diesen Tag ausgewählt hatte, weite Baumwollhosen und ein dunkelrotes Sweatshirt. Was zur Hölle hat er nun vor?, wunderte sie sich, wusste aber, dass er in dieser Stimmung nicht antworten würde.

So folgte sie ihm einfach, hinaus aus seinen Räumen und dem Klassenraum, froh etwas Zeit für sich zu haben. Er war wirklich ein Meister der Manipulation. Die dunklen Wolken der Depression waren verschwunden, um von einem Tumult der Emotionen ersetzt zu werden, die sie nicht platzieren oder ihnen einen Namen geben konnte.

Die Schwarzen Roben wallend, führte sie Severus durch die Kerker zu einer alten Tür, über die sie sich, während ihrer Wanderungen durch die Schule, gewundert hatte. Sie war immer verschlossen gewesen und hatte jedem Spruch stand gehalten. Als Severus nun seine Hände auf dem Knauf platzierte, während seine Augen ein schmales Loch in dem Holz fixierten wusste sie warum.

Aufgeregtheit erfüllte sie. Die letzte Tür die er auf diese Art geöffnet hatte führte in ein ein Wunderland der Bücher und Sicherheit. Was würde er ihr dieses Mal zeigen.

Wie auch immer, zu ihrer leichten Enttäuschung, enthüllte die geöffnete Tür nichts weiter, außer einem eher enttäuschenden, gewunden Treppenhaus. _Großartig, genau dass, was ich brauche,_ brummelte sie flüsternd. Stufen!

Severus, als ob er sie gehört hatte, drehte sich um und grinste.

„Ich habe diesen Platz kurz nachdem ich die Position als Zaubertrankmeister bekommen hatte gefunden", erklärte er in einer seidigen Stimme, die nicht die Belastung des Aufstiegs zeigte, während sie die scheinbar hunderten von Stufen heraufstiegSen. „Er muss vor einigen Jahren von einem Club genutzt worden sein, aber als ich ihn einmal angepasst hatte, passte er perfekt zu den Bedürfnissen. Vor allem das Treppenhaus. Es ist eine perfekte Vorbereitung."

Sie hatten das Ende des Treppenhauses erreicht, und standen, wiedereinmal, vor einer schweren Holztür. Er grinste wieder. „Ziehe bitte Deine Schuhe aus."

Sie kniete sich gehorsam gemeinsam mit ihm hin, entknotete ihre Schuhbänder und platzierte ihre Schuhe neben seinen schwarz polierten.

Dann öffnete er die Türe und winkte sie anmutig hindurch.

In Verwunderung starrend, betrat sie den großen Raum, der so anders war, als die normale Hogwartseinrichtung, dass sie den Blick überprüfen musste, um sich selber zu vergewissern, dass sie noch innerhalb des Schlosses waren. Aber sie war, von der Position von dem See und den Bergen, irgendwo im Ostturm.

„Das ist ein Sportraum", hauchte sie vor Überraschung, nahm die Spiegel an der Wand und die geschlossen Schränke, die die Spiegel einrahmten, wahr. Der Boden war mit Tatamimatten ausgelegt.

„Was werden wir machen? Duellieren?"

„Das ist, warum es mir immer eine Freude ist Dich zu unterrichten, Hermine", sagte er sarkastisch. „Du tendierst von selbst zu den richtigen Schlüssen zu kommen."

Wieder errötete sie, aber er konnte sehen wie es in ihrem Kopf weiter ratterte.

„Aber Du hast gesagt, dass wir nicht an Sprüchen oder Verwandlungen arbeiten würden", protestierte sie.

„Und wir werden auch nicht", stimmte er zu. „Was in den Textbüchern steht, wird Dir nicht in einem engen Raum helfen. Du brauchst nicht den offiziellen Duellkodex. Du brauchst die dreckigen Tricks."

„Zum Beispiel, würdest Du komplett hilflos sein, wenn ein Gegner ... dieses tun würde".

Und damit schwang er eine Faust mit voller Geschwindigkeit in Richtung ihres Gesichtes, darauf vorbereitet sie direkt vor ihren geweiteten Augen zu stoppen.

Auf das, was er nicht vorbereitet war, war ein perfekt ausgeführter Block, der die Kraft seines Schlages nutzte, um ihn nach links zu drücken, was seine rechte Seite ihr zuwendete und entblößt ließ. Das und die kleine Faust, die plötzlich an seiner Kehle verweilte, exakt auf seinem Adamsapfel.

„Körperlicher Kampf ?", fragte sie, so, als ob ihre Unterhaltung nie unterbrochen worden wäre, als ob sie nicht beinahe die Luftröhre zerschmettert hätte. „Aber ich dachte Du würdest mir einige Zauber und Flüche beibringen!"

Sie senkte ihre Arme und trat von ihm weg. Für einen Moment stand er einfach da, rieb seine Kehle und starrte sie abwesend an.

„Du hörst nie auf mich zu erstaunen", sagte er schließlich. „Wo zur Hölle hast Du das gelernt?"

Sie grinste.

„Meine Tante. Sie war ein Kampfkunstexpertin. Sie hat mich normalerweise unterrichtet, als ich kleiner war und in den Sommerferien. Nicht viel, aber ich habe gewisse... Reflexe entwickelt."

Er schnaubte. „Immerhin etwas. Das sollte einiges vereinfachen."

„Du bist wahrscheinlich wahnsinnig geworden, mir die Basisdinge in diesem Alter bei zu bringen", stimmte sie bereitwillig zu. „Aber warum hältst Du dich damit überhaupt auf?"

„Weil die Überraschung immer die beste Waffe eines Spions ist", antwortete er. „Richtige' Zauberer sind fast immer auf ihre Magie als Waffe fixiert. Ein guter Tritt oder Schlag im richtigen Moment kann den Strom in einem Kampf ändern. Und Du kannst auf diese Techniken zurückgreifen, wenn deine Magie erschöpft ist und Du das nicht aufdecken willst, oder es nicht benutzen kannst. Ich kann nicht aufzählen wie oft das mein Leben über die Jahre hinweg gerettet hatte."

Einen Moment lang stellte sie sich Severus Snape, seine schwarzen Roben um ihn herumwirbelnd, in einem Kampfkunstduell, wie sie es in diesen Filmen gesehen hatte, vor, und konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Aber das Bild war nicht stark genug um sie von ihrem Weg abzulenken.

„Damit hast Du wahrscheinlich recht", stimmte sie gedankenvoll zu. „Ich habe... einmal Draco geschlagen. Im dritten Jahr, und er schien absolut entblößt. Wirklich geschockt. Nicht in der Art, in der er nach einem Fluch geschaut hätte, sondern als ob er nicht verstanden hätte, warum sie körperliche Kraft eingesetzt hatte. Er ran danach weg", schloss sie, bei dieser Erinnerung grinsend.

„Er hat mir darüber nie etwas erzählt", sagte Severus, seine Lippen zuckten, als er sich Dracos panische Gesicht vorstellte.

„Nun dann, zeig mir wie viel Du von dieser Tante gelernt hast!"

Sie kannte nur eine limitierte Menge an Blöcken, Schlägen und Tritten, aber alle die beherrschte sie recht gut.

Und ihre Reflexe – so wie sie es vorher gezeigt hatte- waren exzellent. Alles in allem, hatte das Training, dem ihre Tante sie unterworfen hatte, sie mit einer komfortablen Basis von alle dem versorgt, dass er ihr beibringen würde.

Nur ihre Ausdauer war weniger zufriedenstellend. Sei es von dem Strom der Verletzung der vorherigen Nacht oder von dem Mangel von regelmäßigem Training. Nach einer halben Stunde Training fand er ihren Puls, wie Pauken im Takt von ihren Tritten und Schlägen hämmernd, vor.

Zehn Minuten des Sparrings später, war sie sichtlich erschöpft, ihre Schläge wurden schwächer, aber immer noch entkam kein Ton ihrer Kehle, außer einem gelegentlichen Stöhnen.

Als sich seine Augen von den Muskeln ihrer Schultern und ihrem Magen, die normalerweise die nächste Bewegung des Gegners aufzeigte, weg schlichen, sah er Tränen ihr Gesicht runter laufen.

Unter normalen Umständen, hätte er lange vorher gestoppt, ihr Zeit gegeben Atem zu holen und ihren Körper zu beruhigen, aber das war kein normales Training. Ihr Zusammenbruch war genau das, was er erhofft hatte. Sie musste es aus ihrem System bekommen, verdammt sei sie!

Kampf war eine Chance alles raus zu lassen, was unter fester Kontrolle stand, Innen zusammengeballt und erstickt. Aber obwohl ihr Körper feucht mit Schweiß war und obwohl jede Zelle ihm Erschöpfung zu rief, behielt sie die Kontrolle. Ihr Gesicht zeigte nichts außer Anspannung und Erschöpfung.

Er erhöhte das Tempo. _Komm schon Hermine, lass es gehen_, dachte er während er einen tiefen Tritt gegen ihre Hüfte führte, den sie mit mehr Kraft als notwendig blockte. _Entfessele Dich selber. _

„Was für einen Nutzen hat das alles?", schrie sie plötzlich auf und platzierte einen Schlag der seinen linken Arm gelähmt hätte, wenn er ihn nicht zu seiner Rechten ablenkt hätte. „Warum zerstöre ich mich selber, indem ich da immer wieder hin gehe und nicht einmal das Leben dieser Kinder retten kann? Was zum Teufel ist falsch mit mir."

Er hätte das beantworten können, ihr sagen können, dass nichts mit ihr falsch war, dass sie nicht hoffen könnte alle zu retten, dass sie es immerhin geschafft hatte die anderen zwei Familien zu retten. Aber er blieb still. Sie wusste diese Dinge immerhin selber. Wusste sie theoretisch, aber dass würde die Schuld, die Scham und den Ärger nicht davon abhalten an die Oberfläche zu treten und ihr Leben zu ruinieren. Sie musste es raus lassen.

So zwang er sie weiter, testete ihre Stärke mit rauen Stößen und Tritten, zwang sie, die feste Kontrolle um sie herum zu lockern.

Ihre Schläge und Tritte wurden fahriger und verloren ihre rhythmische Eleganz. Sie schlug wild herum, kümmerte sich nicht, ob sie ihr Ziel trafen, und er konnte sie einfach treffen. Anstelle dessen, ließ er sie weiter machen, blockte sie, wenn es notwendig war.

„Warum sterben sie alle?", schrie sie endlich in einer elenden Stimme die es um sein Herz herum eng werden ließ, sicherlich vergessend, dass er da war um es zu hören. „Sie schwinden dahin und ich kann es nicht stoppen! Diese Kinderaugen – sie brennen in meinen Träumen... Gott verdammt!"

Ein Wimmern entkam ihr, und ihre Schläge waren nichts weiter mehr als blindes Raten.

Vorsichtig, sanft, fing er ihre Handgelenke, hielt sie und zog sie näher an ihn heran. Sie schluchzte nun hart, erlaubte sich endlich die Schwäche des Trauerns, und, nach einem Moment des Zögerns- schloss Severus endlich seine Arme um sie. Sie kollabierte in seine Arme.


	22. Friends and Allies

22. Friends and Allies

Doppelstunde Snape an diesen Nachmittag! Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das ertragen kann. Zu dumm, dass ich meine ganzen Drückeberger- Brotdosen geleert habe", stöhnte Ron jämmerlich bei seinem Mittagessen.

„Ich wundere mich, was wir verbrochen haben um Snape zu verdienen", stimmte Harry finster zu.

_Wahrscheinlich einen Haufen Kinder vor einem Feuer gerettet_, überlegte Hermine, grunzte aber nur laut ihre Zustimmung und behielt ihre Konzentration auf dem Teller vor ihr. Seit Severus und sie ihr reguläres, körperliches Training begonnen hatten, war ihr Appetit, von dem sie geglaubt hatte, dass er nach dem ersten Monat der Treffen für immer verloren gegangen war, mit Rache wieder zurückgekommen. Wenn sie in dieser Art weiter machen würde Muskeln und Stärke aufzubauen, dann müsste sie alle ihre Schuluniformen in eine größere Größe verwandeln müssen.

Sie war nach ihrem Zusammenbruch so betreten gewesen, dass sie es, für die nächsten zwei Abende nicht gewagt hatte Severus in die Augen zu schauen. Aber er hatte ihr Verhalten ignoriert, als ob er alles, was an diesem Tag geschehen war, vergessen hatte. Anstelle dessen hatte er sie durch Übung und Übung gejagt, bis ihr Körper in Schweiß gebadet war und überall weh tat.

Sie hatten bis Samstag Nacht jeden Abend stundenlang trainiert und, während Hermine ihren sadistischen Mentor leise verfluchte, würde er sie mir Fragen bezüglich der Stärken und Schwächen eines jeden Todessers, den sie kannte, bombardieren.

„Dolohov", würde er ausrufen, während sie die Stufen hinauf sprintete, runter und rauf, runter und rauf, und sich selber einhämmerte zu atmen, verdammt sei es!

Dicker Mann. Zu dick", würde sie keuchen. „Ist nicht schnell oder wendig genug. Und unsicher in der Gegenwart von Frauen. Mag es nicht sie zu verletzen."

„Bellatrix."

„Sorglos. Weil sie verrückt ist, aber auch, weil dass anscheinend eine Blackveranlagung ist. Liebt es Schmerz zu verursachen und stört sich nicht daran ihn zu empfangen. Wirklich Severus, warum muss ich hier so hoch und runter rennen? Es ist lachhaft..."

„Malfoy?"

Sie hörte auf zu rennen, hob dann ihren Kopf und starrte in Severus Augen. Sie enthielten nichts. Kein Mitgefühl und keinen Ärger und das gab ihr die Stärke zu antworten.

„Seine Lust", wisperte sie. Ihre Stimme war kalt und gleichgültig. „Und ich."

„Hermine? Hermine, träumst Du?"

Ihr Kopf flog dabei nach oben und sie realisierte, dass sie für die letzten fünf Minuten regungslos am Gryffindortisch gesessen hatte, während sie sich an die Ereignisse des letzten Abends erinnert hatte.

„Mir geht es gut", antwortete sie bei Rons besorgtem Blick hastig. „Nur eine Erinnerung."

Harry schoss ihr einen Blick zu und sie sah die Besorgnis in seinen Augen. Immer seit ihrem langen Gespräch an dem Kamin, war er sehr beschützend ihr gegenüber gewesen, hatte sie beobachtet, wahrscheinlich nach Spuren von Sorge und Stress. Es war süß von ihm, wirklich, aber es machte ihren Job härter, wenn er alles mitbekam.

Dann plötzlich, konnte sie ein weiteres Augenpaar auf sich spüren, dass mit seiner Intensität Löcher in ihren Rücken brannte. Sich ihre Zeit nehmend, drehte sie sich langsam solange um, bis der Lehrertisch in ihr Blickfeld kam. Da war er. Schaute sie mit Augen an, die jeder andere kalt und emotionslos nennen würde, aber sie kannte ihn gut genug, um die Besorgnis zu sehen, die sie ausstrahlten.

Severus Snape, den meisten Leuten gegenüber kalt wie ein Stein, war nicht im geringsten kalt. Er war einfach nur unglaublich Unterschwellig bei dem was er fühlte. Sie wusste, dass er sie, seit diese seltsame Partnerschaft begonnen hatte, beobachtet hatte. Schaute nach Zeichen des Unwohlseins, brachte es aber nie zur Sprache. Und selbst, obwohl sie es nicht mochte so geprüft zu werden, wollte sie ihn wissen lassen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Sie starrte ihn an. Lächeln stand natürlich nicht zur Wahl, aber er wusste, dass sie den Hinweis verstehen würde und musste ein breites Grinsen unterdrücken, als, einen Herzschlag später, nachdem sich ihre Blicke getroffen hatten, ein Zwillingsstarren auf seinem Gesicht erschien, bevor er sich wieder McGonagall zudrehte und wieder einmal den Gryffindortisch komplett ignorierte.

„Weißt Du, dass Du gerade genau wie Snape aussiehst?", fragte Ron und sie grinste ihn spöttisch an, was Harry dazu veranlasste vor lachen zu schnauben.

„Sei nicht so furchteinflößend, Hermine", winselte Ron und sie langte aus um ihn spöttisch zu schlagen, als ein dumpfer Schmerz in ihrem Arm sie daran erinnerte, dass sie das die letzten Tage viel zu oft getan hatte. Sie musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken und benutzte die Bewegung, um sich selbst zu erheben.

„Kommt schon", ermahnte sie sie. „Zu spät kommen wird einen Zaubertränke auch nicht einfacher überstehen lassen."

„Nun Hermine", fragte Harry, als sie langsam zum Kerker hinunter stiegen, „Weißt Du schon, wo die dieses Jahr Weihnachten verbringen willst? Wirst Du mit uns zum Fuchsbau kommen?"

_Götter, Weihnachten! Fröhliche kleine Kinder um den Baum, zu viel Essen und unnütze Geschenke!_

„Ich habe noch nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht... Ich werde wahrscheinlich meine Eltern besuchen", antwortete sie und hörte auf ihrem Gang zum Kerker, ihrem aufgeregten gebabbel zu, während Bilder des Horrors durch ihren Geist fegten.

Molly Weasley, die sie dauernd anfasste und umarmte, während sie nur kaum ertrug, wenn Snape sie anfasste. Ihren Raum mit Ginny zu teilen, ohne einen Moment der Privatsphäre zu haben. Gezwungen zu sein an den Spielen der Jungens teilzunehmen, all der weil sie immer fürchtete, dass ihr Ärmel hochrollen würde und ihr Dunkles Mal sichtbar machen würde...

Aber die Idee es in dem alten Haus ihrer Eltern zu verbringen, gab ihr auch eine Gänsehaut. Der Platz war komplett leer. Ihre Eltern hatten alles mit sich in das Versteck genommen und es war unmöglich, das Haus genug zu sichern. Und in Hogwarts zu bleiben stand auch nicht zu Debatte – Ron und Harry würden niemals verstehen, warum sie das einsame Schloss dem lustigen Trubel in ihrem Zuhause vorziehen würde.

Alles in allem war sie recht erleichtert, als Snape in den Klassenraum stürmte und das Thema in seiner einmaligen Art beendete, nämlich indem er sie mit einem Blick seiner schwarzen Augen zum Schweigen brachte.

Während niemand anders außer Neville davon noch länger verängstigt war, war doch der Respekt für den dunklen Zaubertrankmeister über die Jahre tief in sie eingeprägt, und seine Lektionen wurden nie durch das normale Geflüster und Herumgegammel unterbrochen, dass normalerweise Zaubersprüche und Geschichte der Magie begleitete.

„Sie werden die Stunde und die Nächste mit der Entwicklung eines einfachen Aufspürtrankes verbringen", erklärte er ihnen nun. Sein Zauberstab zeigte auf die Tafel wo jetzt langsam die Anweisungen erschienen. „Dieser Trank wird ihnen helfen die Zutaten eines jeden gegebenen Tranks heraus zu finden. Er ist sehr einfach zu brauen, aber außerordentlich schwierig zu benutzen. Hat einer eine Idee warum?"

Hermines Hand flog reflexartig nach oben, aber Snape ignorierte sie, scannte den Raum als ob keiner auf seine Frage reagiert hätte. Es war ein altes Spiel von ihnen, nie wirklich komplett, ohne eine perfekte Antwort von ihr und irgend einer Form eines Vorwurfs von ihm. Sicher genug schien er ihre Hand endlich zu bemerken und nickte ihr in falscher Verzweiflung zu.

„Miss Granger dann, wenn niemand anders in dieser Klasse mehr Gehirn als ein Flubberwurm besitzt. Aber bitte ersparen Sie mir ein längliches Zitat aus dem Lehrbuch Miss Granger. Wir alle wissen, dass Sie ihre Abende damit verbringen."

Die Schüler kicherten, und nicht nur die von Slytherin. Selbst Parvati und Lavender schickten ihr einen hinterhältigen Blick. Sie konnte Rons und Harrys Ärger neben sich spüren und musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Die Worte mit Snape zu wechseln war einfach lustiger, als mit jemand anderem.

„Sicherlich Professor", antwortete sie, gab ihm eines ihrer süßesten Lächeln, während er auf sie zurück starrte und stieß dann eine so lange Erklärung in ihn hinein, wie sie es nur hinbekam.

_Du hast danach gerufen, nun bekommst Du sie auch_, schienen ihrer Augen ihm zu sagen und er musste sich umdrehen, um ein schiefes Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

Von Hermines langem Monolog, über die Gefahren und Vorzüge eines Aufspürungstrankes, wendete sich die Klasse dem Brauen zu ohne ein weiteres hinzutun .

Nur Harry fuhr fort jemandem ärgerliche Blicke zuzuwerfen, den sie nicht wirklich erkennen konnte.

„Was ist los", flüsterte sie ihm schließlich zu. „Du solltest Dich lieber auf den Trank konzentrieren. - er ist sehr fortgeschritten!"

„Ist das Justin Finch- Fletchley", flüsterte Harry zurück. „Er hört nicht auf mich zu beobachten – es gibt mir eine Gänsehaut! Ich kann mich so nicht konzentrieren.

Genau wissend, wie Harry auf Aufmerksamkeit reagierte, folgte Hermine seinen Vorgaben und seufzte in Verzweiflung. Da war Justin, der ihn aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete, dabei versuchte unauffällig zu sein und jedoch diese Aufgabe sehr schlecht machte.

„Weißt Du warum?"

Harry schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. „Such Dir was aus", kommentierte er bitter. „Obwohl ich während der letzten Monate weniger Todesdrohungen erhalten habe, bin ich daran gewöhnt."

Ron hatte wirklich recht, dachte Hermine, als sie ihren Freund beobachte, wie er zu seinem Brauen zurückkehrte. Harry war sicherlich frustriert und hatte sehr viel Angst. Seine angespannten Schultermuskeln bemerkend wunderte sie sich, wann er endgültig auseinander reißen würde, und etwas wirklich Dummes tun würde. Sie hoffte eindringlich nicht zu bald

Hermine verbrachte den Rest der Stunde mit brauen und Justin zu überwachen, obwohl sie nicht von jemandem dabei bemerkt wurde. Nur Severus schoss ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. Nur eine weitere Erinnerung daran, wie genau sie dieser Mann beobachtete.

Was zur Hölle machte Justin da? Machte er sich Notizen?

Vor einem Jahr, hätte sie wahrscheinlich mit dem Kopf geschüttelt und es ignoriert, aber ihre Welt hatte sich seither geändert, und was sie früher als nicht mehr, als eine Störung erachtet hätte, musste sie nun als eine mögliche Bedrohung in Erwägung ziehen. Aber ... Justin." Er war nie sonderlich scharfsinnig oder intelligent erschienen und die Idee, dass sich dieser Hufflepuff an Voldemort binden würde ließ sie nur lachen.

Er würde es nicht einmal eine Minute bei dem Dunklen Lord aushalten.

Sie dachte immer noch über Justins seltsames Verhalten nach, als sie den Zaubertrankklassenraum verließen und zurück zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum eilten. Sie hatte heute auf eine Chance gehofft mit Draco zu reden, aber Ron und Harry klebten nun, da sie wieder „beste Freunde" waren, nah an ihr. Sie würde ihm so schnell wie möglich eine Eule senden müssen...

„Nun siehe einer an", sprach eine affektierte Stimme hinter ihnen. „Das Albtraumtrio ist wieder zusammen."

Sie wirbelten herum und sahen Draco Malfoy in dem Korridor stehen. Allein, wie dieser Tage üblich, aber mit einer Horde Slytherins in seinem Rücken, die blöd grinsten und ihn antrieben.

„Und ich habe gedacht, dass Du endlich die Chance wahrgenommen hättest, Dich von dem Schlammblut zu lösen, Potter. Aber Dein Geschmack scheint so schlecht wie immer zu sein."

„Verpiss Dich, Malfoy", erwiderte Ron müde. Sie waren mittlerweile zu sehr an Malfoys Geschimpf gewöhnt und nach dem fünften Jahr schien er sein Gift verloren zu haben. Nicht mal Harry reagierte noch auf seine Sticheleien. Das war es, warum die Gryffindorjungen sehr überrascht warne, als Hermine, normalerweise die Stimmer der Vernunft wenn Draco involviert war, plötzlich rot vor Wut war, und mit gezogenem Zauberstab auf ihn zustürmte.

Sie hatte ihn in weniger als einer Sekunde an die Wand gedrängt, den Zauberstab an seiner Kehle, und seine Augen weiteten sich in einer fast komischen Vorstellung von Schock und Angst.

„Ich werde Dir zeigen, was ein Schlammblut tun kann, Malfoy", zischte sie und dann, als ihr Körper den Blick der Slytherins und der beiden Gryffindors verdeckte, entspannte sich ihr Gesicht in ein Lächeln. „Zum Beispiel einen Spruch entwickeln, der uns sicher hält. Freitag Nacht in Snapes Räumlichkeiten, Draco. Acht Uhr.

„Endlich grinste er. „Ich habe schon Heimweh bekommen", und dann wieder schreiend, „Geh weg von mir Du dreckiges Schlammblut! Wage es ja nicht eine Hand an mich zu legen, oder ich werde...

„Was wirst Du?", spottete sie. „Mein Zauberstab ist an Deiner Kehle, Malfoy. Ich denke nicht, dass Du in der Position bist um..."

„Was geht hier vor sich?"

Die seidige Stimme verursachte in den Schülern um Hermine und Draco herum einen sehr sonderbaren Effekt. Sie erstarrten, ihre Gesichter verzerrten sich in verschiedenste Ausdrücke, von verängstigt zu entsetzt, und nicht gerade wenige versuchten sich in unverdächtiger Art davon zu schleichen. Snape war gekommen.

Das war nicht geplant, aber es war besser, als die Anwesenheit eines anderen Lehrers. Hermine wechselte ein kurzes Grinsen mit Draco und drehte sich dann zu dem schwarz gekleideten, erzürnten Zaubertrankmeister um, der in vollem Bastardmodus war.

„Miss Granger", zischte er, und einige der Gryffindors duckten sich unbewusst unter dem eisigen Gift seiner Stimme. „Lassen sie liebenswürdiger Weise Mr. Malfoy los. Sofort!"

Sie gehorchte, verlangsamte ihre Bewegungen genau zu dem Punkt, an dem sie widerwillig wirkten, und Draco ging sofort von ihr zurück, als ob er Angst hätte.

„Es war Malfoys Schuld, Professor", sagte Ron nervös. „Er hat sie provoziert!"

Im Hinterzimmer ihres Geistes rollte Hermine vor Verzweiflung mit den Augen. _Als ob ihn das jemals gestoppt hätte uns Nachsitzen zu erteilen!_

Als sie den Abstand zwischen Malfoy und sich selber vergrößerte ging sie an Severus vorbei und schoss ihm einen kurzen, Ausdruckslosen Blick zu. _Nachsitzen Freitagabend __**wäre**__ dieses Mal wirklich nützlich._

Sie sah, wie sich seine Augen, aus einem Grund, den sie noch nicht ausmachen konnte, für eine Sekunde vor Überraschung weiteten. Dann wirbelte er zu Draco herum.

„Nachsitzen für sie beide", bellte er. „Freitag Abend in meinem Büro. Nun weg mit Ihnen allen. Das ist kein Zirkus. Granger, sie kommen mit mir."

Harry und Ron schauten sie mit entsetzter Sympathie an und sie schickte ihnen ein schwaches Grinsen, als ob sie eine tapfere Pose spielen würde. Sie wunderte sich trotzdem, warum Severus wollte, dass sie ihn begleitete. Immerhin hatten sie heute Abend ein Treffen, oder?

War das ein Zufall, dass er Freitag für das Nachsitzen ausgewählt hatte?

„Eigentlich passt das ganz gut Severus", sagte Hermine, sobald sie sein Büro erreicht und die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. „Ich habe Draco gesagt, dass wir den Oliviatezauber am Freitag anbringen würden, damit wir nur..."

„Mach das noch einmal", verlangte er mit einer Aufregung in seiner Stimme, die sie bei ihm noch nie bemerkt hatte.

„Was?", fragte sie eher hilflos.

„Schau mir in die Augen und konzentriere Dich auf genau einen Gedanken. Ich möchte wissen... Vielleicht kann ich ihn wieder lesen."

„Was meinst Du mit wieder?"

Ihre Frage ignorierend, nickte er ihr ungeduldig zu, damit sie endlich weiter machte, und sie seufzte, mittlerweile genau wissend, dass da kein Raum für Argumentation war, wenn er in dieser Stimmung war.

_Versuchst Du mir zu sagen, dass Du meine Gedanken lesen kannst_, dachte sie stattdessen, schaute ihn an, und projizierte die Frage mit all ihrer Kraft vorn in ihren Geist, wo sie normalerweise eine kleinere Anzahl von harmlosen, häuslichen Bildern hatte, um die stöbernden Augen eines jeden Legilementikers um sie herum zufrieden zu stellen. Dieses Mal war seine Überraschung weniger merkbar als vorher. Wie auch immer, es hielt sie nicht davon ab, auf zu springen, als seine Augen auf einmal aufhörten die schwarzen, bodenlosen Gruben zu sein, an die sie sich gewöhnt hatte. Goldene, flammende Buchstaben schienen in dem wenigen Platz zwischen seinen Pupillen und seinen mentalen Schilden zu erscheinen.

_Es scheint so, und zwar recht einfach._

„Das ist unmöglich", flüsterte sie und untersuchte immer noch seine Augen und ihre brennende Nachricht. „Ich habe nie gehört, dass so etwas je getan wurde!"

Genauso wenig habe ich es", dieses Mal hatte Severus Stimme seine seidige Kontrolle verloren und war rau vor Aufregung.

„Aber Okklumentiker tendieren dazu, sehr private Menschen zu sein. Vielleicht ist es so, dass noch nie jemand versucht hat eine Nachricht zu schicken."

„Ich wundere mich...", begann Hermine, hörte dann aber auf ihren Mund zu benutzen. Anstelle dessen sendete sie ihm ihre Gedanken zu, projizierte sie nicht in ihren eigenen Geist, sondern in seinen und fand heraus, dass sie das ebenfalls sehr einfach machen konnte.

_Das ist perfekt! Es wird uns helfen uns frei zu unterhalten, egal wer um uns herum ist!_

_Das ist sehr praktisch_, dachte er zurück, und sie konnte seine Zufriedenheit spüren, die sie umfing wie das schnurren einer großen Katze. Das Gefühl durchflutete sie und plötzlich bemerkte sie, wie nah sie ihm war. Sie konnte seinen Geruch wahrnehmen und die Beschaffenheit seiner Kleidung und Haare, die dieser Tage überhaupt nicht fettig waren. Sein Mund war...

_Vielleicht sollten wir das mal aus der Entfernung versuchen_, schlug sie vor, darauf hoffend, dass ihre mentalen Schilde selbst während dieser Art der Kommunikation funktionierten, da sie ihren Geist nicht davon abbringen konnte eher unpassende Kommentare von sich zu geben.

_Was zur Hölle stimmt nicht mit Dir Granger?_, knurrte sie sich selber an, bevor sie sich wieder der gestellten Aufgabe zuwendete. Aber noch immer schickte diese fremdartige Intimität seiner Gedanken in ihrem Geist, die dieses Mal überhaupt nicht verletzend waren, einen Schauer über ihren Rücken, und sie musste all ihre Kontrolle aufbringen um nicht aus dem Klassenraum zu fliehen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sie verbrachten den Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron und Harry sympathisierten mit Hermine, die eine eher grausame Geschichte über Snapes Zorn erfunden hatte.

Ich kann nicht verstehen, dass er das Frettchen immer noch bevorzugt", sagte Ron wütend.

„Er würde jeden über Hermine bevorzugen", murmelte Harry düster.

„Aber Du musst zugeben, dass ich ihn dieses Mal angegriffen habe", konnte sich Hermine nicht verkneifen zu sagen. „Und was für ein glorreiches Gefühl war das doch!"

Sie grinste und die Unterhaltung veränderte sich bald in ein freudiges Aufzählen von Erinnerungen darüber, wie sie es Draco über die Jahre hinweg heimgezahlt hatten.

Wie auch immer, Hermines Gedanken kehrten zu ihrem Weihnachtsfest zurück. Seltsame Träume hielten sie wach und es half kein bisschen, dass, wohin sie auch ging, überall Weihnachtsdekoration auftauchte.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo sie den Tränkeklassenraum zu ihrer zweiten Doppelstunde betrat, war sie grummelig und musste sich einige eher beißende Kommentar auf Kosten Ron und Harrys verkneifen. Snape stürmte in den Raum und zeigte einfach auf die Tafel, bevor er sich hinter seinen Tisch setzte. Ihre Augen trafen sich und sie grinste ihn bösartig an.

_Guten Morgen _dachte sie und er sendete ihr ein lächeln. Es war eines der seltsamsten Gefühle, die sie je gespürt hatte. Wie ein warmer goldener Sonnenaufgang in ihrem Geist, und sie musste ihre Augen abwenden, um ihre Gefühle zu verstecken. Sie musste etwas gegen die seltsamen Nebenwirkungen ihres Gedankengespräches tun und das bald!

Aber die neue Fähigkeit ermöglichte es ihnen ein Gespräch zu führen, während die Klasse weiter arbeitete.

I_ch habe mich gewundert, was Du über Weihnachten machst_, dachte er ihr zu und kontrollierte Nevilles Trank mit seinem patentierten bösartigen lächeln.

_Du sagst das Wort, als wäre es ein Virus._

_Ist es das nicht?_

Sie schickte ihm ein Schnauben und sah, wie er sich über Malfoys Trank beugte, um ein Kichern zu verbergen. Die Unterhaltung pausierte für eine Minute, als er die Slytherin wegen ihrer langsamen Arbeit beschimpfte, dann traf er wieder ihren Blick.

_Weihnachten, Hermine?_

Sie seufzte vor Verzweiflung. _Gott, warum fragt mich das auf einmal jeder?_, sendete sie ihm und er sendete ihr ein großes, silbernes Fragezeichen zurück.

Anstelle einer Antwort übermittelte sie die Erinnerung an Harrys und Rons Einladung zum Fuchsbau, zusammen mit einer kleinen Packung ihrer Sorge darüber. Sie hoffte still, dass er eine Idee hatte, wie sie diese unangenehme Wahl umgehen konnte.

Er war für eine lange Zeit still, schaute ihr nicht in die Augen, während sie vorgab sich auf den all zu einfachen Trank zu konzentrieren.

Schließlich schaute er sie wieder an und sie ertrank in seinen schwarzen Augen. _Weißt Du, wir könnten die Zeit dafür nutzen zu trainieren._

Hermine fühlte sich, als ob ihr Herz einen Schlag ausgesetzt hätte. Dieses Mal war alle Vorstellung vergessen und sie starrte ihn offen an.

_Meinst Du ..._

Er starrte sie an, aber da war eine Spur der Nervosität in seinen Gedanken. _Du würdest es wahrscheinlich nicht mögen. Ich bin nicht mit diesem gemütlichen, sentimentalen Zeug..._

Sie grinste die schwarze, einschüchternde Gestalt an, die über den Schülern ragte, wie eine dunkle Kreatur der Nacht und schickte ihm einen Gedanken, der so warm war wie eine Umarmung.

_Ja, Severus. Ich würde es lieben mit Dir Weihnachten zu verbringen!_

--

A/N. So das Kapitel etwas schneller.

Night of Shadows : Hab nichts gegen Kritik, solange sie konstruktiv bleibt. Bin sogar dankbar darüber. Hätte Dir ja anders geantwortet, aber es schien bei Dir deaktiviert zu sein. Nein habe keine Beta. Kannst gerne machen, was Du vorgeschlagen hast. Habe mich aber schon in den letzten Kapiteln vermehrt darum bemüht, die Holperer zu minimieren. Hoffe wenigstens hierbei ist es mir gelungen.

LG wati


	23. Deck the Hall

23. Deck the Hall

Fünf Minuten vor acht klopfte Draco an die Bürotür des Zaubertränkeprofessors und wurde nur einen Moment später hineingelassen. Snape begrüßte ihn mit einem knappen Nicken und wurde, genau wie an dem Tag, als er Hermine besucht hatte, durch die dunklen, kargen Räume zu dem magischen Wandteppich geführt.

Dieses Mal hatte er die Gelegenheit seine Umgebung zu betrachten und was er sah, ließ ihn grinsen. Es kursierten viele Gerüchte über den Hauslehrer der Slytherins. Manche verbreiteten pikante Details über seine vampirische Natur und einige andere glaubten sogar, er würde Schüler zum Abendbrot verspeisen.

Niemanden hatte es wirklich überrascht, als seine Vergangenheit als Todesser aufgedeckt worden war. Die Tatsache aber, dass er ein Spion gewesen war, hatte die meisten etwas aus der Fassung gebracht..

Auch wenn die inszenierten Räume perfekt zu seiner harten Persönlichkeit passten, war Draco nicht wirklich von den hübschen, luxuriösen Räumlichkeiten überrascht, die sie anschließend betraten.

Ihrem Respekt oder auch ihrer Ehrfurcht zum Trotz wussten die meisten Slytherins, dass es an ihrem höhnischen Professor etwas gab, das es in keinem anderen Haus gab. Er verhätschelte sie nicht, aber immer wenn ein Slytherin der absoluten Verzweiflung nahe war und ihm keiner seiner Mitschüler helfen konnte, würde er Professor Snape aufsuchen, sei es aus dem eigenen Willen heraus, oder auch manchmal von anderen initiiert.

Sie redeten niemals darüber, was in dem dunklen Büro geschah, aber irgendwie fand man, egal, um welches Problem es sich handelte, stets eine Lösung und kein Schüler verblieb ohne Trost.

„Hermine wurde gerufen und ich weiß nicht, wann sie zurückkommen wird", erklärte er Draco und gab ihm mit einer Geste zu verstehen das er sich, irgendwo in der Bibliothek, hinsetzten sollte.

„Sie ist auf einem Treffen, Sir?", fragte Draco und ließ sich langsam auf ein Sofa nieder.

„In der Tat", sagte Snape und ignorierte die Sorge in seiner Stimme. „Aber wir werden hier nicht tatenlos herumsitzen, während wir auf sie warten. Was hat sie dir über den Spruch erzählt, den wir ausführen werden?"

„Nicht viel", Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir hatten keine Zeit für eine längere Unterhaltung. Sie sagte mir lediglich, dass es mich und sie selbst davor schützen würde, aufzufliegen, falls ich befragt werden sollte."

„Das war's so alles in allem, aber vielleicht wäre eine detaillierte Erklärung trotzdem hilfreich", meinte Draco. Hatte sein Hauslehrer gegrinst?

„Möchtest du Tee, Draco?"

Draco wollte keinen Tee. Um ehrlich zu sein, bevorzugte er Kaffee, aber das zu äußern schien ihm nicht der beste Weg zu sein, ihre Unterhaltung zu beginnen. Immerhin musste er diese Zusammenkunft mindestens so lang überleben, bis Hermine wiederkam. So nickte er zum Dank und nahm die ihm angebotene Tasse.

Er nippte an dem Gebräu und war arg bemüht seine Nase nicht in der speziellen Malfoyart zu rümpfen, wie er es immer tat, wenn er sich ekelte – es schmeckte furchtbar. Irgendwie sah Snape nicht aus als sei er betrogen worden, er grinste auf die boshafte, düstere Art und Weise, wie er es normalerweise tat, wenn er Nachsitzen verordnete.

Also hatte der Mann doch Humor? Wenn ja, handelte es sich eindeutig um einen ziemlich verdrehten Humor.

Er ging zu seinem, vor Pergamenten, Schriftrollen und Büchern überquellendem Schreibtisch, zog behutsam ein Blatt hervor und reichte es Draco.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich, als er das Blatt Papier überflog, das mit Hermines sauberen Handschrift gefüllt war und ihm die schiere Komplexität des Spruchs bewusst wurde, den sie anwenden wollten.

Snape beantwortete seinen fragenden Blick mit einem weiteren knappen Nicken, das dem Nicken der vorangegangenen Begrüßung nicht unähnlich war.

„Es wird nicht einfach", sagte er, „aber Hermine und ich haben jeden Schritt getestet. Sei versichert, das dein Geist keinen Schaden nimmt."

„Das ist nicht der Punkt", erklärte Draco hastig. „Ich war nur ... überrascht davon, wie kompliziert er ist. Ich habe nie einen Spruch gesehen, der soviel Aspekte miteinander verbindet."

Snape nickte. „Ja, mir geht es genauso."

Seine Verwirrung war wahrscheinlich deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, da Snape wieder einmal eins seiner boshaft irritierenden Lächeln aufsetzte und dann fortfuhr.

„Allerdings wird wahrscheinlich nie jemand, außer Dir, mir und ihr wissen, dass dieser Spruch von Hermine entwickelt worden ist. Sie hat ihn alle Einzelheiten geplant, erforscht und experimentiert, um diesen Spruch zu entwerfen, um dich zu schützen und ich gehe davon aus, dass er, wenn ich ihn Dumbledore präsentiere, bei den meisten Mitgliedern des Ordens eingesetzt wird."

„Hermine hat ihn entwickelt?", fragte Draco mit Ehrfurcht in seiner Stimme. „Ich meine, ich wusste, dass sie intelligent ist, aber das ... Warum möchten Sie es geheim halten, dass sie ihn erfunden hat?"

„Schau dir deine Reaktion an", erwiderte Snape schlicht. „und du weißt sehr gut, wozu sie fähig ist.

Möchtest du, das der gesamte Orden plötzlich anfängt sich zu fragen, wie sie auf die Idee gekommen ist, den Spruch zu entwickeln? Oder warum sie genug über die dunklen Künste weiß, um das zu bewerkstelligen?"

„Dunkle Künste?"

Plötzlich war Draco nervös.

Snape seufzte wieder und drückte mit seinem Zeigefinger auf seinen Nasenrücken. „Lass es uns gemeinsam durchgehen, einverstanden?", schlug er vor und Draco nickte zustimmend.

Detaillierte Informationen über den Spruch halfen allerdings nicht gerade, um Dracos Nervosität einzudämmen. Sein erster Eindruck war richtig gewesen - es war furchtbar komplex.

Erst würden sie mit einem seltsamen Ritual beginnen, das Hermine in einem uralten Lehrbuch gefunden hatte.

„Er wurde früher als Heilspruch genutzt", erklärte Snape. „Im Prinzip stimmst du zu, dass eine gewisse Anzahl an Menschen freien Zugang zu deinem Geist haben wird, was es ihnen ermöglicht bestimmte Abschnitte deines Gedächtnisses zu verändern."

„Mein Gedächtnis zu ... verändern?", fragte Draco, wobei er vergeblich versuchte die Panik aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

„Ja", bestätigte Snape und bedachte ihn mit einem langen, prüfenden Blick. „Das Ritual wurde für die ersten psychologischen Behandlungen in der Geschichte der Zauberei erfunden. Wir werden gewisse Areale deines Gedächtnisses benutzen und sie mit einem gesteuerten Obliviate verknüpfen. Wir können das natürlich auch ohne deine Einwilligung durchführen, aber das wäre schmerzhaft für beide Parteien und auch sehr viel gefährlicher.

Okay. Draco nahm einen tiefen, zittrigen Atemzug. Sie würden also sein Gedächtnis verändern.

Er hatte es irgendwie von Anfang an gewusst, aber es von seinem grüblerischen Professor erklärt zu bekommen, half kein bisschen den festen Knoten aus Angst in seinem Magen zu lösen.

„Der nächste Schritt besteht daraus, dass du zwei Tränke nehmen musst", fuhr Snape fort, während er die Formel auf dem Pergament mit seinen Fingern nachfuhr. Ich habe sie selbst gebraut und getestet. Sie basieren auf einer Technik der Muggelmedizin. Grundsätzlich folgt die erste dem_ gefährlichen Wissen_ in deinem Geist, das mit Hermine, deinem Wissen über den Orden und mir verbunden ist, deinen Vereinbarungen mit Dumbledore und deinen wahren Gefühlen bezüglich deiner Familie und dem Dunkeln Lord. Der Trank wird dieses Wissen finden und es markieren. Der zweite Trank wird dasselbe mit den Grundzügen deines _ehemaligen Charakters _machen, oder dem, was Hermine während unserer Forschung als dein _Bastardselbst _bezeichnet hat."

Er grinste, als würde er sich einen privaten Scherz wieder in Erinnerung rufen. Draco konnte sich den düsteren, in sich gekehrten Mann nur schwerlich mit Hermine scherzen und sticheln vorstellen, ganz zu schweigen von einer Zusammenarbeit der beiden. Doch im Moment konnte ihm das wirklich egal sein. Er konzentrierte seine Aufmerksamkeit jetzt darauf, dass sein Gedächtnis markiert und verändert werden würde, und widerstand dem Impuls seinen armen Kopf in seine Hände zu betten.

„Dann werden wir uns an die Arbeit begeben."

Draco schluckte. Der Mann sah tatsächlich so aus, als ob er all das wahnsinnig genießen würde.

„Die ... Arbeit?", fragte er unsicher.

„Wir werden alles gefährliche Wissen aufspüren und es an unseren Obliviatezauber binden. Wenn er aktiviert wird, wirst weder du, noch sonst jemand und nicht einmal der Dunkle Lord, in der Lage sein, diese Regionen deines Geistes zu erreichen. Sie werden ihre gesamte Aktivität einstellen und damit scheinbar verschwinden. Dann werden wir den zweiten Trank benutzen, um eine Persönlichkeit für dich zu kreieren. Eine Anzahl an Charakteristiken, Vorstellungen und Meinungen, die genau so konventionell sind, wie es sich der Dunkle Lord wünscht. Wir werden auch diese Persönlichkeit an den Obliviate binden, sodass wann auch immer er ausgelöst wird, diese Persönlichkeit hervortritt und deine Handlungen übernimmt. Hast du bis zu diesem Punkt alles verstanden?"

„Ich denke schon", nickte Draco. „Im Prinzip ersetzen Sie meine Persönlichkeit mit einer Maske, durch die nicht einmal der Dunkle Lord sehen kann. Parallel dazu werde ich alles vergessen, was mich, Hermine, Sie oder den Orden in Gefahr bringen könnte, richtig? Aber wie wird er ausgelöst und wie ...", das war der komplizierte Part an der Sache, der, über den er sich wirklich Gedanken machte.

„Wie werde ich meine Erinnerungen zurück bekommen, wenn die Gefahr vorüber ist?"

„Und hier kommen wir zum brillanten Part der ganzen Geschichte", antwortete Snape zufrieden, und Draco hatte das Bild einer großen Katze im Kopf, die zufrieden schnurrte, nachdem sei einen Kanarienvogel gefressen hatte.

„Hermine hat eine völlig neue Anwendungsweise des Obliviate entdeckt. Normalerweise wirkt er unmittelbar, nachdem er ausgesprochen wurde. Das wäre für uns natürlich nutzlos. Anstelle dessen hat sie einen Weg gefunden, den Spruch an Schlüsselwörter, gewisse Umstände und ein gewisses Stresslevel zu binden."

Er pausierte, aber Draco sah ihn nur auf weitere Erklärungen wartend an.

„Draco, das bedeutet, dass ein Slytherin dich mitten in der Großen Halle als _Schlammblutfreund_ bezeichnen kann oder das Professor McGonagall von dir verlangen kann Ihr _alles _zu erzählen und nichts wird geschehen. Du kannst extrem nervös und ängstlich sein und nichts wird geschehen. Du kannst durch die Gänge von Malfoy Manor gehen, oder selbst beim Dunklen Lord sein und nichts wird passieren. Denn wenn du dich in einer sehr stressigen Situation, bei Todessern oder Lord Voldemort befindest und beschuldigt wirst, ein _Schlammblutfreund_ zu sein, oder von dir verlangen, ihnen _alles_ zu erzählen, das du weißt, dann wird sich der Obliviate sofort selbstständig auslösen und dich mit der perfekten Persönlichkeit zurücklassen, um mit der Situation umzugehen. Und diese Persönlichkeit wird solange vorherrschen, bis eine Person, der du diese Macht anvertraut hast, den Obliviate umwandelt. Kapiert?"

Draco nickte zögerlich. Sein Mund war trocken und in seinem Kopf herrschte eine Mischung aus Ehrfurcht und Verwirrung vor. Er wusste nicht, dass so etwas überhaupt möglich gewesen war und Snapes Tonfall, ja seine komplette Körpersprache sagte ihm, dass auch er nicht an eine solche Möglichkeit geglaubt hatte, zumindest nicht, bevor Hermine es ihm gezeigt hatte.

Dass sie sich so viel Mühe gegeben hatte, nur im ihn zu schützen, so viel Mühe, nur damit sie wieder Kontakt zueinander haben könnten ...

„Wer werden diese _Vertrauenspersonen_ sein?", fragte er schließlich, unwillig, seine Gedanken und Gefühle vor Snape zu äußern.

„Selbstverständlich Hermine", antworte Snape. „und ich würde auch den Schulleiter empfehlen. Es gibt eine bestimmte Zauberformel, die in Kombination mit einem Bindungsritual die Macht auf die Person, die du auswählst, überträgt. Du wählst mindestens zwei Personen aus. Falls jemand mit dem anvertrauten Schlüssel sterben sollte, wärst du sonst nicht in der Lage, deine alte Persönlichkeit zurück zu bekommen."

„Würden ... würden Sie eine der Personen sein, Sir?", fragte Draco zögerlich.

„Sicherlich, Draco, mit Vergnügen", antwortete Snape mit unleserlichem Gesichtsausdruck.

Dann flogen seine Augen zu der großen Uhr. Schon Viertel vor neun, und Hermine war noch immer nicht zurückgekommen.

Draco fühlte, wie die alte Nervosität zurückkehrte, die erstickende Sorge, die ihn immer ergriffen hatte, wenn sie gerufen worden war und er darüber Bescheid gewusst hatte.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen um sie, Sir?", fragte er leise und suchte in Severus' dunklen Augen nach Bestätigung.

„Natürlich nicht", antwortet Snape brüsk und kühl. Seine Stimme war seidig und emotionslos wie immer, aber ein Glitzern in seinen Augen, verriet ihn. „Hermine ist sehr wohl in der Lage auf sich aufzupassen. Sie ist immerhin ein Spion."

„Als Sie das herausgefunden haben, hätten Sie das nicht gedacht. Sie waren überzeugt, dass sie keine Chance hat und nicht sehr lange überleben würde", äußerte Draco seine Ängste.

Snapes Blick durchdrang ihn, brach durch alle seine Masken hindurch, bis die nackte Sorge offen vor ihm lag. Nur Hermine hatte ihn auf diese Art und Weise angeschaut, und nur sie hatte ihn nie verurteilt. Es sah so aus, als hätten der düstere Zaubertrankmeister und seine einzige Freundin mehr gemeinsam, als er je gedacht hatte.

„Es muss genügen, wenn ich sage", brach Snape endlich das Schweigen, „dass ich ... in der Zwischenzeit ein oder zwei Dinge über Hermine gelernt habe. Sie wird vorsichtig sein, Draco. Vertrau mir."

Und zu seiner Überraschung merkte Draco, dass er es tat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Es war halb zehn, als Hermine endlich ankam. Snape hatte Draco Sandwiches angeboten, oder eher aufgezwungen, indem er ihm sagte, dass er jedes _Quäntchen seiner Kraft_ brauchen würde.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin", sagte sie, zog ihren Mantel aus und schickte ihn mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes zu ihren Räumen. „Aber ich habe Hagrid auf meinem Rückweg zum Schloss getroffen und musste so tun, als hätte ich nach ihm gesucht."

Sie schaute sie entschuldigend an, doch Draco spürte, dass da mehr vor sich ging, als dass sie einfach nur zu spät war.

Er hatte richtig gelegen. Snape ging, mit einer steifen und ärgerlichen Pose, zu ihr hinüber.

„Versuchst du immer noch nett zu sein, wenn du überall Schmerzen hast? Du bist unverbesserlich, Hermine", schalt er. „Wie oft habe ich Dir gesagt, dass ..."

„... ich mich nicht zu sehr um andere Menschen sorgen soll, ich weiß Severus", beendete Hermine den Satz für ihn. „Aber es geht mir gar nicht so schlecht, wirklich."

Draco versuchte herauszufinden, was Snape möglicherweise meinen könnte. Für ihn sah Hermine großartig aus. Ihr Gesicht von dem kalten Wind draußen gerötet und ihre Augen hell und glücklich.

Anscheinend war ihr während des Treffens nichts Schlimmes geschehen.

Aber Snape sah sie nur lauernd an, als wartete er darauf, dass sie etwas unternahm.

„Lass ihn fallen", befahl er schließlich, als es offensichtlich wurde, dass sie nicht gehorchen würde und zu Dracos Überraschung kräuselte sich ihr Gesicht und ihr Körper. Sie bewegte ihre Schultern als wolle sie eine zweite Haut abstreifen.

Draco konnte es nicht verhindern. Ein Keuchen entkam seinen Lippen, als er die Hermine anstarrte, die nun vor ihm stand. Ihre Augen waren müde und rot umrandet, ihre Unterlippe war um einen unschönen Riss herum geschwollen. Sie sah aus, als ob sie in eine handfeste Schlägerei geraten war. Eine klaffende Wunde, die sogar jetzt noch heftig blutete, verlief über ihre linke Wange und gerann rot auf ihrer linken Gesichtshälfte und in ihren Haaren.

„Verschleierungszauber", erklärte sie Draco, ohne von den Wunden, die ihr Gesicht verunstalteten, Notiz zu nehmen. „manchmal vergesse ich, ihn abzulegen."

„Du bist damit zu Hagrid gegangen?", fragte er ungläubig.

Sie machte eine kleine Geste mit der Hand, so als ob sie seinen Unglauben wegwischen wollte. „Es sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist Draco. Das ist nur ein Kratzer."

„Und trotzdem muss er versorgt werden", unterbrach sie Severus seidige Stimme. Schweigend streckte er seinen Zeigefinger aus und krümmte ihn in einer einladenden Geste. Hermine gehorchte ohne ein Wort und hob ihren Kopf, sodass er ihre Wunden einfacher erreichen konnte.

Als er fertig war, erwartet Draco, dass sie wieder Abstand zwischen sich bringen würden, und wandte sich deshalb zum Sofa um Hermine Tee anzubieten, doch die beiden bewegten sich nicht.

Draco sah zu seinem Erstaunen, wie ihre Blicke verschmolzen und jeweils in den des anderen eintauchten. Es war ein seltsam intimer Moment. Hermines Kopf war nach oben geneigt, ihre Lippen leicht geöffnet und eine Hand lag auf Snapes Arm. Der ältere Mann schaute mit dunklen, glühenden Augen auf sie herunter. Sein Gesicht war, bis auf einen winzigen Muskel um seinen Mund, der unregelmäßig zuckte ausdruckslos, als ob er auf einen seltsamen Gedanken antworten würde.

Sie sahen eher aus wie zwei Liebende, die in dem Moment vor dem Kuss eingefroren waren, als zwei Spione und Draco fühlte sich wie ein Eindringling. Zu seiner Überraschung fand er die Idee überhaupt nicht abstoßend. _Aber Snape würde nie ... sie ist seine Schülerin_, dachte er.

Seine Verwirrung steigerte sich, als Snape plötzlich ohne eine vorherige Bewegung oder ein Geräusch nickte und den Augenkontakt beendete.

„Nimm dir etwas Tee und geh duschen", sagte er ihr und bewegte sich zur Feuerstelle. „Ich werde dem Schulleiter Bericht erstatten."

„Danke Severus", sagte sie und sah seine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt durch das Feuer verschwinden.

Hermine seufzte vor Erleichterung und drehte sich schließlich zu Draco um. Dessen Gesicht spiegelte wohl seine Verwirrung wider, da sie ihn nur anlächelte, sich setzte und mit der flachen Hand leicht auf den Platz neben sich schlug.

Sie schenkte sich etwas Tee ein, lehnte sich zurück und wandte sich ihm zu. Ihre Augen waren müde, aber voller Wärme.

„Es ist schön, dich endlich hier zu haben", sagte sie. „Bist du mit Severus ausgekommen?"

Es fühlte sich seltsam an, wenn sie so zwanglos über den Mann sprach, den sie noch bis vor Kurzem so leidenschaftlich gehasst hatte. Vor allem, nach der seltsamen Vorstellung von Berührungen und Blicken, der er gerade beigewohnt hatte.

„Ausreichend", antwortete er und betrachtete seine Hände. „Und du scheinst ja auch gut mit ihm auszukommen."

„Oh das", kicherte sie. „Ich habe nicht bedacht, wie das für dich aussehen muss. Es ist nicht das, wofür du es hältst, Draco!"

„Verstehe mich nicht falsch", unterbrach er sie hastig. „Es macht mir nichts aus Hermine, wirklich nicht."

„Wir haben einen Weg gefunden uns via Legilimentik zu unterhalten", fuhr sie, seinen Protest ignorierend fort. „Es ist viel schneller und effektiver als ein Denkarium. Ich habe ihm die relevanten Informationen, die ich heute Nacht gesammelt habe, gesendet, und er übergibt sie dem Schulleiter."

„Oh. Alles klar", antwortete Draco und verstummte dann. _Aber es war nicht alles klar_, dachte er. Seiner Meinung nach war da mehr als nur der lange eingefrorene Blick, den sie ausgetauscht hatten. Die Art, wie Severus sie berührt und sich um sich in ihrer Gegenwart verhalten hatte. Nie zuvor hatte er seinen Zaubertrankmeister so menschlich und verletzlich gesehen.

Und Hermine … Sie vertraute nicht einfach so und sie mochte es nicht angefasst zu werden. Soviel wusste er zumindest bis jetzt über sie. Aber die Art, wie sie sich in seine Hände gelehnt hatte, die Art, wie sie ihm ihr Gesicht zugewandt hatte ...

„Ich lasse dich jetzt für ein Weilchen allein, Draco", verkündete Hermine plötzlich. „Ich brauche eine Dusche und neue Kleidung. Iss etwas. Du brauchst ..."

„... jedes Quäntchen Kraft, dass ich habe. Ich weiß Hermine", grinste Draco. „Snape hat mir bereits eine Ladung Sandwiches eingeflößt."

„Na dann ... Ich bin bald wieder da."

Wie sie es gesagt hatte, kehrte Hermine in weniger als zwanzig Minuten zurück. Sie hatte sich kaum hingesetzt, als der seltsame Wandteppich in einer Ecke des Raumes anfing zu glühen und Snape hindurch stieg.

„Es ist eine One - Way - Feuerverbindung", erwiderte Hermine auf Dracos fragenden Blick. „deshalb musste er auf dem langen Weg zurückkommen.

„Der Schulleiter lässt seine Grüße übermitteln", informierte Snape sie. Dann fixierten seine Augen Hermine.

Bist du sicher, dass du das heute Nacht machen willst? Bist du nicht zu müde?", fragte er sie.

„Ja ich bin sicher. Ich kriege das schon hin", lächelte Hermine ihn an.

_Er könnte mich fragen, ob ich bereit bin_, dachte Draco neidisch. _Immerhin ist es mein Geist, in dem sie herumpfuschen._

Als ob sie ihn gehört hätte, drehte sich Hermine zu ihm herum.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Draco?", erkundigte sie sich leise. „Bist du sicher, dass du das tun willst? Du musst das nicht tun, wenn du nicht willst."

Einen Moment lang wollte er aussteigen. Er hatte es schon immer gehasst, manipuliert zu werden und seine privatesten Gedanken offen zulegen. Aber dann dachte er an all die Arbeit, die sie auf sich genommen hatten, um ihn und Hermine zu schützen und Entschlossenheit breitete sich in ihm aus.

„Lasst uns anfangen", meinte er zu ihnen.

Der erste Teil des Spruchs schien, nach all der Aufregung, eher enttäuschend. Hermine und Snape liefen in Kreisen um ihn herum, hielten Kerzen wie manche volkstümliche wiccanischen Orden und sangen ihm Fragen zu, die er mit dem rituellen _So soll es sein_ beantworten musste.

Es waren die Tränke, die ihn wirklich fertigmachten. Er hatte kaum den Ersten hinuntergeschluckt, als er einen schrillen, brennenden Schmerz in seinem Kopf wahrnahm. Er schrie, fiel auf seine Knie und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Kühle Finger holten ihn aus der Leere zurück, wo nur er und der Schmerz zu existieren schienen. Hermine kniete vor ihm, streichelte sein Haar und murmelte beruhigende Worte.

„Es wird in einem Moment vorbei sein", flüsterte sie. „Der Zweite ist nicht so schlimm. Kämpfe nicht dagegen an."

„Woher weißt du das", würgte er, wobei der Schmerz immer noch wie ein Mähdrescher durch ihn hindurchfuhr."

„Weil ich ihn selbst auch genommen habe, du Dummerchen", antwortete sie liebevoll. „Und ich bin doch auch noch da, oder?"

„Dann gib mir den Zweiten!", quäkte er. „Lass es uns beenden."

Er trank den zweiten Trank und erlaubte sich keinen Gedanken an den Schmerz, der sich in einem Moment verdoppeln würde. Doch es geschah nicht. Der Schmerz erhöhte sich kaum, und nach einer Minute fühlte er sich so, als könne er wieder atmen.

„Himmel", klagte er. „Du hättest mich warnen können, Hermine!"

Sie lächelte ihn an, doch er konnte sehen, dass ihre Gedanken Millionen Kilometer weit weg waren. Dann nahm Snape sie an ihrem Ellenbogen und führte sie von dem Sofa weg, hinüber zum Fenster, wo er sie, wie einen goldenen Schatten mitten in der draußen herrschenden Dunkelheit, stehen ließ.

„Sie muss sich vorbereiten". Snape kam wieder auf ihn zu, seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern gesenkt.„Das wird nicht gerade einfach werden"

„Aber ... werden Sie das nicht machen?", stammelte Draco. „Ich meine ... Sie sind älter und viel erfahrener nicht war?"

„Hermine beherrscht die Kunst der Legilimentik genau so gut, wie ich. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob sie mich nicht sogar übertrifft. Außerdem kennt sie dich viel besser, als ich. Deshalb wird sie die Hauptarbeit machen, und ich werde ihr zu Seite stehen", erklärte Snape.

Draco starrte ihn an. Das war Snape Himmel noch eins! Der Mann, der sich jedem überlegen fühlte. Der Mann, der seine Arroganz sogar vor dem Dunklen Lord behalten hatte. Und er behandelte Hermine als eine Gleichgestellte. Glaubte sogar, dass sie besser für so einen schwierigen Job geeignet war?

Irgendwie wusste er nicht, ob er froh oder beunruhigt sein sollte.

Sie standen eine Weile schweigend da. Draco, der über die seltsamen Enthüllungen der Nacht staunte und Snape, der in seinen eigenen Gedanken feststeckte.

Dann fühlte Draco eine Hand unter seinem Kinn, die sein Gesicht hob und sein Blick traf Hermines.

„Bist Du bereit?", wisperte sie und er nickte, da er seiner Stimme nicht traute. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie sich verändert hatte. Sie sah älter aus, stärker und strahlte ungeheure Macht aus, wie ein Leuchtturm, der eine Flamme in die Dunkelheit der Nacht ausstrahlte. Das war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor sie in seinen Geist eintauchte.

Er konnte sie in ihm spüren, wie sie testete, berührte. Ihre Gedanken waren wie warme Hände, die ihn trösteten und hielten. So ließ er sich fallen, ergab sich diesen Händen und fühlte, wie sein Bewusstsein schwand. An einem Punkt bemerkte er eine andere, fremde Anwesenheit in seinem Geist, deren Berührungen kühler waren, und mit mehr wissenschaftlicher Präzision. Aber sie taten ihm nicht weh und er konnte immer noch die tröstliche Wärme spüren, die von Hermine kam.

Dann, er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie die Zeit vergangen war, war es vorbei.

Sein Gesicht war plötzlich sehr erleichtert und er strauchelte etwas. Starke Arme fingen ihn auf und ließen ihn in einen Lehnstuhl nieder. Er schaute auf und sah Snape, der vor ihm stand und ihn mit seinen dunklen Augen kritisch untersuchte. Hinter ihm war Hermine in die Knie gegangen. Ihr Gesicht war ein Abbild der Erschöpfung.

„Es geht mir gut", wollte er sagen, aber die Worte kamen nur quäkend und kaum verständlich heraus.

Schweigend reichte ihm eine Tasse mit nun kaltem Tee und er schluckte ihn runter, ohne sich an dem bitteren Geschmack zu stören.

„Hermine?", flüsterte er, und Snape antwortet ihm, ohne seine Augen von ihm zu nehmen.

„Es geht ihr gut", versicherte er ihm. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Okay. Hab nur etwas ... Kopfschmerzen. Hat es funktioniert?"

„Das bleibt abzuwarten", sagte Snape kryptisch und drehte sich um, um Hermine aufzuhelfen. Sie klammerte sich für eine Sekunde an ihn, als ihre Beine unter ihr wegknickten. Dann hatte sie die genug Kraft gesammelt, um sich wieder auf ihren eigenen Beinen zu halten. Snape führte sie zum Sofa hinüber und sie sank mit einem erleichterten Seufzen hinein.

„Severus und ich sind nun deine Erinnerungsbewahrer, Draco", sagte sie schließlich und schickte ihm ein müdes Lächeln.

„Ich denke es hat ganz gut geklappt, aber um wirklich sicher zu sein, müssen wir den Spruch testen. Willst du das lieber an einem anderen Tag machen? Du musst müde sein."

_Ich mag zwar müde sein, _dachte Draco, während er ihr Gesicht fixierte, _aber du siehst aus, wie der Tot._

„Heute", antwortete er. „wenn du noch dazu in der Lage bist."

„Sie wird nur dasitzen und ihren Tee trinken", unterbrach ihn Snape. „Ich werde die Arbeit machen. Aber erstmal brauchen wir alle eine Pause, denke ich."

Als er geendet hatte, trat er aus dem Raum. Wahrscheinlich um etwas mehr von dem berühmt berüchtigten Gebräu zu machen, das er Tee nannte.

Seine Gedanken wirbelten herum und sein Kopf schmerzte wie die Hölle. Draco hatte nicht das Bedürfnis zu reden. Ein Blick zu Hermine sagte ihm, dass sie seine Gefühle teilte, und so saßen sie schweigend mit geschlossenen Augen da und hatten ihre Köpfe nach hinten gegen die Kopflehne gelegt.

Er wachte auf, als eine heiße Tasse in seine Hand gedrückt wurde. Zu seiner Freude zog der Geruch von Kaffee zu ihm hoch. Er öffnete seine Augen, sein Blick traf auf ein sehr unsnapisches Grinsen und es fiel ihm nicht schwer zurückzugrinsen. Dieser Mann war, wortwörtlich, in seinem Kopf gewesen. Er brauchte ihm nichts mehr vormachen.

„Wir haben eine Reihe von Schlüsselwörtern gesetzt, die auslösen, wenn sie mit einer bestimmten Atmosphäre oder einem gewissen Stresslevel zusammentreffen.", erklärte Hermine von ihrem Platz auf dem Sofa aus. Ihre Stimme war rau, und ihre Aussprache war weniger präzise, als er es gewöhnt war.

Da gibt es nur eine Sache, die den Obliviate sofort auslösen wird, und das ist der Versuch, mit Legilimentik in deinen Geist einzudringen, Veritaserum oder die Benutzung des Imperius. Um zu testen, ob der Spruch wirkt, wird Severus nun genau das versuchen. Kämpfe nicht dagegen an. Es sollte nicht weh tun."

Zu müde, um zu argumentieren, drehte Draco einfach seinen Kopf herum und fand seine Augen plötzlich von Snapes fixiert. Ihre Schwärze schien ihn zu umarmen und er fühlte sich selber fallen ...

Hermine fühlte sich furchtbar. Ihr Körper schmerzte überall und alles, was sie gerade wollte, war die Erlaubnis zu schlafen, doch die Aufregung hielt sie hellwach. Sie hatten so hart daran gearbeitet! Was wenn sie einen Fehler gemacht hatten?

„Es ist perfekt", flüsterte Severus Stimme, während er seine Augen auf Dracos fixiert hielt.

„Gute Arbeit, Hermine."

Sie nahm einen tiefen, erleichterten Atemzug.

„Lass uns sehen wie er reagiert, wenn du ihn los lässt", antwortete sie, Snape nickte, brach den Blickkontakt und ging von Dracos schlaffer Gestalt weg.

Eine weise Handlung, denn nachdem die Sekunde des Schwindels seinen Körper verlassen hatte, sprang er auf und stürzte genau zu dem Punkt, wo sich Snape noch vor einem Herzschlag gestanden hatte.

„Wo bin ich?", schrie er, sein Körper in einer defensiven Position und Ärger, und sein Gesicht war eine Maske kalten Zorns.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich hier hingekommen bin, aber Sie werden mich sofort entlassen", zischte er, mit Augen, die wie eisiger Stahl waren. „Lassen Sie mich gehen, oder Sie werden bezahlen."

Plötzlich erinnerte er Hermine so sehr an seinen Vater, dass sie ein Schütteln der Angst unterdrücken musste.

Severus hatte offensichtlich ihre Bedrängnis gesehen, ging zum Sofa herüber und platzierte eine tröstliche Hand auf ihrer Schulter.

„Alles ist okay, Draco", versuchte er den aggressiven Jungen zu beruhigen. „du bist hierher gekommen, weil du einen speziellen Trank brauchtest. Erinnerst du dich nicht?"

„Ich werde nichts von einem Blutverräter wie Ihnen nehmen, Snape", spie Draco, während Ekel sein Gesicht zu einer hässlichen Maske verzerrte. „und was macht die Schlammblutschlampe hier?", sein kalter Blick lag auf Hermine, die weiter in das Sofa hineingesunken war.

„Glücklicherweise hat sie dich mitten in der Eingangshalle bewusstlos gefunden.", donnerte Severus plötzlich, als er in den vollen Lehrermodus wechselte. „Wundern Sie sich nicht, warum Sie sich nicht an die letzten Stunden erinnern, Sie idiotischer Junge?"

Irgendetwas in der Dracos Haltung veränderte sich von dem vollen Kampfmodus hin zu einer überragenden Verschlagenheit. Hermine wusste nicht, welches Verhalten schlimmer war.

„Gut", schnappte er zurück. „dann geben Sie mir den Trank. Aber ich warne Sie, wenn das ein Trick sein sollte, dann wird mein Vater ..."

„Ich bin nicht verrückt genug, um den Weg des Dunklen Lords, oder den ihres Vaters noch einmal kreuzen", unterbrach Snape kalt.

„Lasse Sie mich Ihren Zustand überprüfen, bevor ich Ihnen den Trank gebe."

Während er zu dem Jungen herüberschritt, hob er dessen Kopf mit einer rauen Bewegung hoch und fuhr wieder in Dracos Augen.

Seltsame Worte, die für jeden außer Hermine, Draco und Severus selbst unverständlich waren, perlten von seinen Lippen. Sie hatten eine Kombination von Lauten und Worten gewählt, über die sonst keiner aus Versehen stolpern würde.

In dem Moment, wo er still wurde, zitterte und krampfte Dracos schlanker Körper. Seine Augen waren weit offen, nichts sehend und glasig. Nur Snapes unterstützende Arme hielten ihn auf den Beinen.

Dann fing sein Gesicht an zu zucken und langsam öffneten sich seine Augen wieder. Noch einmal war sein Gesicht vollkommen verändert, und Hermine staunte, wie sich diese zwei Persönlichkeiten, die diesem Körper innewohnten, unterschieden. Schweigend führte Snape Draco wieder zum Lehnstuhl zurück. Dracos Wangen waren rot vor Schamröte und er wagte es nicht, sie anzuschauen.

„Gott, es tut mir so leid, Professor, Hermine", flüsterte er schließlich. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich mich so aufgeführt habe!"

„Kein Grund dich zu entschuldigen." Hermine lächelte, obwohl ihr Innerstes immer noch von der Kälte wehtat, die sie fühlte. „Du hast dich genau so benommen, wie wir es gehofft hatten."

--

A/N

Und hier bitte; wieder eines. Dieses Mal zum ersten Mal richtig gebetat. Vielen lieben Dank an Night of Shadows für ihre wunderbare Arbeit. Sie ist im Moment dabei, alle vorhergegangenen Kapitel zu überarbeiten und ich werde sie dann austauschen. Wenn sie fertig ist, werde ich noch mal was unter ein Kapitel schreiben.

LG wati


	24. Bittersweet Mistletoe I

24. Bittersweet Mistletoe I

Schnee fiel über Hogwarts und Weihnachten näherte sich erbarmungslos.

Hermine musste sich nun eingestehen, wie unglaublich genervt sie war. All das Gesinge, Dekorieren und erwartungsvolle Herumgespringe vertrugen sich schlecht mit ihrem tatsächlichen Gemütszustand. An einem Nachmittag sprengte sie einen singenden Weihnachtsgnom in tausend Stücke, bevor sie überhaupt bemerkte, was sie getan hatte. Er war hinter einer Rüstung hervorgesprungen und ihre Reflexe taten den Rest. Glücklicherweise war sie zu dem Zeitpunkt alleine gewesen, aber sie fühlte sich wegen dem armen Ding fürchterlich schlecht.

Alles, worüber Ron und Harry sich unterhielten, waren die Weihnachtsferien, wie viel Spaß sie doch haben würden und wie gemütlich und wundervoll es doch sein würde, mit jedem einzelnen greifbaren Weasley um den Weihnachtsbaum zu sitzen.

Glücklicherweise hatten sie Hermines Mangel an Enthusiasmus dem Problem mit ihren Eltern zugeordnet und zwangen sie nicht, ebenso freudig zu sein.

Der alltägliche Lärm im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte ein Level erreicht, das für sie unerträglich geworden war und so verbrachte sie noch mehr Zeit in Snapes Räumen, als in ihren Eigenen, um zu lernen oder zu kämpfen.

Das war der Grund, warum Severus sie am zweiten Abend vor Ende des Schulhalbjahres schwitzend und keuchend, aber dennoch entspannter, als er sie lange Zeit erlebt hatte, im Fitnessraum fand.

„Ich hasse Weihnachten", erklärte sie ihm, ohne den Rhythmus ihrer Schläge zu verändern.

„Willkommen im Club", grinste er bösartig.

„Die Schüler sind wirklich schon schlimm genug", fuhr sie fort, während sie zu Sit Ups überging, „aber die Lehrer... Dumbledore rennt herum, als erwarte er ewigen Sonnenschein und Eiscreme für alle!"

„Und wer würde wohl bei dem Wetter keine Eiscreme haben wollen?", grinste Severus, als er zu dem Fenster hinüber ging und die dunklen Wolken betrachtete, die ihren Schnee auf dem Schloss verteilten.

Sie grunzte einvernehmlich und konzentrierte sich auf ihre High Kicks. Als sie ihre Reihe von Übungen beendet hatte, spürte sie eine Präsenz hinter sich und wirbelte gerade noch rechtzeitig herum, um zu blocken und seine Faust abzufangen.

Er senkte seine Hände und als sie ihn angrinste, drückte er ihr etwas in die Hand.

„Das Hermine, ist ein Messer", sagte er völlig überflüssigerweise.

„Nein, wirklich", gab sie spöttisch zurück, „und ich dachte schon es sei eine Gummiente."

„Messer", fuhr er fort indem er ihren Scherz einfach ignorierte, „sind, wenn sie fachmännisch eingesetzt werden, die mitunter gefährlichsten Waffen, die es gibt. Du kannst sie überall hin mitnehmen, sie in deiner Hand oder unter deiner Kleidung verstecken und sie können dir genau den Vorteil verschaffen, den du brauchst, wenn du in der Klemme steckst."

„Dazu kommt, dass es selbst mit einem Schwert fast unmöglich ist, sie zu blocken", fügte Hermine hinzu. „zumindest, hat meine Tante mir das erzählt."

„Clevere Tante."

„Du willst also, dass ich lerne, damit zu kämpfen?", fragte sie ihn, nicht sicher, ob ihr die Idee gefiel.

„Ich würde es empfehlen. Vor allem, weil ich einer der Besten in dieser Disziplin bin", schoss er ihr ein Lächeln zu.

„Oh, sag mir nicht, dass es etwas gibt, worin du nicht perfekt bist", zog sie ihn auf. „Es würde mir den Schock des Jahres bereiten!"

„Göre", schoss er zurück, dann ging er zu einer Seite des Raumes und zog seine Robe aus. Er kehrte mit einem Hemd und einer schwarzen Leinenhose bekleidet zurück und nahm seine Kampfhaltung ein. Sie ahmte jede seiner Bewegungen nach und bemerkte dabei nicht, dass sie vor Aufregung grinste.

Messer – viel gefährlicher, aber sicher auch lustiger.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Die großen Weihnachtsbäume wurden am letzten Morgen des Schulhalbjahres, ungünstigerweise während des Frühstücks aufgestellt. Hermine seufzte und senkte ihren Kopf, um ihren Verdruss zu verbergen. So ein Aufstand und das nur, um ein weiteres Dutzend bequeme Verstecke für Angreifer zu schaffen.

Ihr Blick flog zu Severus hinüber, der mit einem finsteren Blick am Lehrertisch saß. Als ob er ihren Blick auf sich gespürt hätte, suchte er ihren Blick und sendete ihr ein einziges Wort.

_Humbug!_

Hermine verschluckte sich, als ihr Kürbissaft irgendwo in ihrem Hals mit ihrem Lachen kollidierte.

Ron und Harry mussten ihr auf den Rücken schlagen und taten das mit etwas zu viel Energie für ihren Geschmack. Vorige Nacht hatte es ein weiteres Treffen gegeben und ihr Rücken war immer noch wund.

Sie fühlte Severus' Besorgnis und schoss ihm eine kurzes_: Ich bin in Ordnung, mach dir keine Sorgen_ zurück.

Er grinste sie spöttisch an._ Immer wachsam!_, donnerten seine Gedanken mit einer so guten Imitation von Mad- Eye Moody's Bellen in ihrem Geist, dass sie wieder anfing zu lachen und zu husten.

Als sie die Große Halle verließen, bemerkte sie Draco und bewegte ihren Kopf in einer kurzen, kaum merklichen Geste nach links. Aber er verstand. Als sie sich mit der Entschuldigung, _noch schnell __ihr Buch zu holen, das sie irgendwo in der Halle hatte liegen lassen_ von den Gryffindors abseilte_,_ wartete er schon in ihrem bevorzugten Abstellraum auf sie.

Er umarmte sie so fest, dass sie kaum noch atmen konnte, doch das störte sie nicht. Von all den guten Dingen, die ihr in diesen letzten Wochen passiert waren, war diese hier wahrscheinlich die beste – dass sie ihren Draco wieder hatte. Ihren einzigen Freund.

Aber er war nicht mehr ihr einziger Freund und seit sie den Spruch angewandt hatten, hatte er sogar einen Weg gefunden mit Severus zu interagieren, wenn auch auf eine eher zögerliche und nervöse Art, die vor allem, wie er es ihr einmal gesagt hatte, auf der Tatsache beruhte, dass Snape_ offensichtlich gut für sie war_.

„Gott, ich will nicht dass du da hin gehst", flüsterte sie nun panisch bei dem Gedanken an das kalte und gnadenlose Herrenhaus der Malfoys und dem gefährlichen Irren, der darin lebte. „Sei bloß vorsichtig, hörst du?"

„Natürlich bin ich vorsichtig", antwortete er und verstärkte die Intensität ihrer Umarmung. „Und hey, überleg doch mal, ich bin immerhin ihr einziger Erbe." Die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme ließ ihr Herz bluten.

„Versuche etwas Zeit mit deiner Mutter zu verbringen und riskiere nichts! Wenn dir etwas passieren sollte Draco..."

„Es wird nichts geschehen", versicherte er ihr. „Wirst du im Gegenzug auch gut auf dich aufpassen?"

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Ich verspreche es und wenn nicht, wird Severus mich dazu zwingen."

Nach dem Mittagessen verabschiedete sie sich von Ron und Harry und erzählte ihnen, dass sie direkt von McGonagalls Büro flohen würde.

„Es ist wirklich kompliziert, zu dem „Safe- Haus" zu kommen", erklärte sie und drückte beide.

„Ein Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums wird mich begleiten. Okay, ihr zwei, passt auf euch auf und bringt euch nicht selbst in Gefahr."

„Das selbe gilt auch für dich, Hermine", erwiderte Ron. „und wenn es dir zu viel wird – der Fuchsbau steht dir jederzeit offen."

„Ich danke euch Jungs. Habt ein schönes Weihnachtsfest!"

Sie winkte ihnen zu, als sie durch die Eingangstür gingen und kehrte dann zu ihrem Schülersprecherzimmer zurück. Sie packte alle Sachen, von denen sie dachte, dass sie sie über die Ferien benötigen würde und schleppte ihren Koffer zu McGonagalls Büro. Die Professorin war nicht da, hatte aber, so wie letzte Nacht vereinbart, die Tür offen gelassen.

Hermine wusste nicht, was ihre Hauslehrerin über ihren Aufenthaltsort während der Weihnachtsferien dachte, aber die Überraschung über die lange und tiefe Freundschaft zwischen McGonagall und Severus hatte ihr deutlich gemacht, dass sie diese Frau nicht noch einmal unterschätzen sollte.

Im Raum schrumpfte sie ihren Koffer und zog den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang an, den Severus ihr gegeben hatte. Genau um fünf nach Zwei öffnete sich die Bürotür und McGonagall trat ein.

„Ah Miss Granger", sagte sie in einer klaren, tragenden Stimme. „Tut mir leid, dass Sie warten mussten."

„Das macht nichts, Professor", antwortete Hermine ebenso klar und schlüpfte unter McGonagalls Arm hindurch, mit dem sie die Tür weit offen hielt.

„Schöne Ferien, Hermine", flüsterte die Lehrerin, wartete noch eine Sekunde und schloss dann die Tür hinter sich.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl durch den Wandbehang zu treten und zu wissen, dass dies hier für zwei Wochen ihr Zuhause sein würde. Seltsam, aber in einer gewissen, herzerwärmenden Art auch schön.

_Wirst du schon wieder weinerlich_, _Hermine_, grinste sie spöttisch. Aber warum auch nicht. Es war schließlich Weihnachten.

Sie packte ihr Gepäck aus, kehrte in die Bibliothek zurück und suchte sich ein Buch aus. Severus würde nicht vor dem Abend kommen, da er die Abfertigung des Hogwarts – Expresses überwachen und sich danach noch unter seine Kollegen mischen musste.

Jane leistete ihr während des Mittagessens Gesellschaft und unterhielt sie mit Kindheitsgeschichten von Severus. Einige waren unheimlich lustig und Hermine oft giggelte, wie ein Teenager und das war etwas, dass sie feierlich geschworen hatte nie zu tun.

So wie es sich anhörte hatten Severus' Zimmer daheim so viele Explosionen erlebt, wie das der Zwillinge im Fuchsbau. Vielleicht sogar mehr und sie würde sicher die Menge seiner geschmolzenen Kessel erwähnen, wenn er sich das nächste Mal über Neville beklagen würde.

Sie merkte, dass Jane Severus Eltern in ihren Erzählungen aussparte, aber sie beschloss, dass der Gedanke an die Menschen, die Jane aus ihrem Haus geworfen hatten, wahrscheinlich den Abend ruinieren würde. Im Gegenzug erzählte sie Jane detailliert von ihrer entschlossenen Arbeit zum Wohle der Hauselfen. Etwas, was sie im Nachhinein urkomisch fand. Wie naiv sie doch gewesen war! Aber davon wollte Jane nichts hören.

„Liebes, das war eine gute Idee", sagte sie fest. „und du hattest die richtigen Ziele im Kopf. Aber es konnte nicht funktionieren. Die Welt ist anders hier drinnen", sie tippte mit ihrem Finger auf ihre Stirn. „Solange die Hauselfen nicht realisieren, was ihre Rechte sind, wird sich nichts an ihrer Behandlung ändern. Oh wenn wir sie doch nur alle zusammen bringen könnten! Dann wären wir eine Einheit, die man wahrnehmen müsste". Sie spielte verträumt an den Perlen ihrer Kette.

Schließlich entsorgte die Reste ihres Essens mit einem Fingerschnippsen und eilte zu irgendeinem Komiteetreffen, oder womit auch immer sie ihre Abende verbrachte.

Hermine las weiter, aber ein eigenartig warmes Gefühl stieg in ihrem Bauch auf, so dass sie sich kaum konzentrieren konnte. Erst als der magische Wandbehang glühte und die große, schwarze Gestalt von Severus hindurchtrat, bemerkte sie das flatternde Gefühl in ihrem Bauch.

Momentan freute sie sich auf Weihnachten.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Die nächsten Tage vergingen ohne größere Katastrophen, Verletzungen oder Krisen. Auf eine gewisse Art und Weise hätte schon beinahe sagen können, es sei friedlich.

Hermine und Severus verfielen schnell in einen gewohnten Rhythmus. Sie schliefen lange – oder wenigstens Severus, der sich als die Nachteule entpuppte, für die Hermine ihn schon immer gehalten hatte –, sie trafen sich zum Frühstück, trainierten für ein paar Stunden, verbrachten ihre Nachmittage allein und trafen sich dann wieder zum Abendessen und – training.

Oft saßen sie zusammen in der Bibliothek – er an seinem Schreibtisch, sie in ihrem persönlichen Sessel. Sie lesend, er Aufsätze korrigierend, oder Artikel entwerfend.

Sowohl gemurmelte Kommentare als auch Kritik dienten als Ausdruck von Ärger oder Überraschung über die Texte vor ihnen und führten nicht selten zu längeren Diskussionen über teilweise fremdartige Themengebiete. Hin und wieder eilte er in sein Labor, um seine Theorie zu überprüfen, so wie es sie das ein oder andere Mal in seine Bibliothek zog, um ein Buch auszuwählen, das sie ihm vorlas und damit einfach seine langen, eingeworfenen Kommentare ignorierte.

Natürlich hatte er ihr sein Labor gezeigt und sie war davon überwältigt gewesen. Einen Großteil des Tages war es sonnendurchflutet und die langen Reihen von Holzregalen enthielten sämtliche Trankzutaten, von denen sie jemals gehört hatte und noch einige mehr. Der Raum strahlte für sie Wärme und Disziplin aus. Es roch wie zu Hause.

Sie beobachtete, wie er seine Tränke vorbereitete, bestaunte die Kompetenz seiner langen, schlanken Finger und die Konzentration, die er ausstrahlte, wann immer er arbeitete. Manchmal half sie ihm sogar, aber sie war schon sehr glücklich, wenn sie einfach nur dasitzen, jeder seiner Bewegungen folgen und sich die Lektionen merken durfte, die er abwesend von sich gab.

Seit dem Ende des Schulhalbjahres hatte ihr Mal nicht einmal gebrannt. Die Söhne und Töchter waren wieder in die Häuser ihrer Todessereltern zurückgekehrt und selbst der Dunkle Lord schien ungestörte Ferien haben zu wollen. Es war eine wunderschöne Zeit. Wahrscheinlich die beste Zeit, die Hermine hatte, seit sie ein Spion geworden war. Sie könnte ihr ganzes Leben so verbringen - forschend, redend, Gedanken austauschend. Sie fühlte einen Stich der Bitterkeit als sie realisierte, dass es diesen Zustand nur deshalb gab, weil sie das Leben, das sie hätte haben können geopfert hatte. Aber es war ein sehr kleiner bitterer Beigeschmack und die goldenen Tage ließen sie es schnell vergessen.

Und viel zu schnell war Weihnachten.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

„Ich hasse Weihnachtsgeschenke", sagte Snape kalt. „Inzwischen haben es alle verstanden und niemand erwartet welche von mir."

„Offensichtlich hält es sie nicht davon ab, dir Geschenke zu schicken", kommentierte Hermine, die ihre Geschenke am Morgen mit einer Eule weggeschickt hatte und den großen Berg an Geschenken und den Weihnachtsbaum nun mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Verzweiflung betrachtete.

Severus hatte ihr erklärt, dass das ein Kompromiss gewesen war, den Jane und er vor Jahren geschlossen hatten. Sie bestand auf einen echten, großen Weihnachtsbaum und er bestand darauf, dass er ihn nicht stören sollte. Und so hatten sie sich auf einen Tannenbaum geeinigt, der in dunklem rot und schwarz dekoriert war.

Es war der seltsamste Weihnachtsbaum, den sie jemals gesehen hatte, aber als sie an Heiligabend aus ihrem Zimmer kam und ihr Blick auf zwei schwarz gekleidete Gestalten fiel – wovon eine über der anderen ragte – die ihn dekorierten und sich die ganze Zeit zankten, schien es irgendwie zu passen.

„Dieser Baum ist wirklich furchteinflößend", verkündete sie nun, als sie um ihn herumging und die Dekoration misstrauisch beäugte.

„Ja, das trifft es", stimmte er zu und begegnete ihrem Lachanfall mit einem gut gelaunten Grinsen.

Nachdem sie das Thema Baum und dessen Dekoration aufgegeben hatten, schien Severus umso mehr entschlossen die Bedeutung des Tages so weit wie möglich zu ignorieren und schikanierte sie direkt nach dem Frühstück mit dem Training.

Als sie in ihre Räumlichkeiten zurück kamen, fühlte sie sich, als ob sie gleich zusammenbrechen würde, obwohl Severus ihre blauen Flecken und den überdehnten Knöchel geheilt hatte. Sie war immer noch keine Gegnerin für ihn, aber sie wurde von Mal zu Mal besser und erkannte an dem unscheinbaren Leuchten in seinen Augen, dass es auch ihm langsam Spaß machte, mit ihr zu trainieren.

Sie entschied sich für ein langes, heißes Bad, vergrub sich in den Blasen und dachte darüber nach, wie sehr diese Räumlichkeiten und deren Bewohner in der kurzen Zeit ein Teil ihres Lebens geworden waren.

Sie hatte erwartet ihre Familie zu vermissen – über Weihnachten ist ihr Haus mit Cousinen, Großeltern, Tanten und Onkeln gefüllt, aber das hier war noch viel besser. Zwar war sie mit keinem der beiden unten verwandt, aber sie kannten sie besser, als ihre Eltern seit Jahren.

Während sie sich einseifte und ihren Körper abspülte, bemerkte sie die Auswirkungen ihres Trainings. Muskeln bildeten sich an ihren Armen und Beinen und ihre Haut hatte einen gesunden, glänzenden Ton bekommen. _Wenn die Dinge so weiter gehen_, dachte sie zufrieden, _werde ich bald wieder in der Lage sein, mich im Spiegel anzusehen_.

Summend trocknete sie ihre Haare und ihren Körper. Nach einem Moment der Unsicherheit vor ihrem großen Kleiderschrank, wählte sie ein Abendkleid aus. Nicht eines der aufreizenden, die sie zu den Einladungen von Lucius trug, sondern ein unaufdringliches, in einfachem Schnitt gehaltenes Ensemble in Gold und hellem Braun. Sie ließ ihr Haar lose über die Schultern fallen und dachte darüber nach Make Up aufzutragen, entschloss sich aber dann dagegen, da es übertrieben aussehen würde. Severus würde sie wahrscheinlich in seinen normalen Roben erwarten und boshaft über ihr Aufmachung grinsen.

Aber er trug nicht seine normalen Roben. Tatsächlich hatte er sie gegen eine Abendrobe in tiefen burgunderrot ausgetauscht, die ihm hervorragend stand. Trotz allem grinste er spöttisch.

„Jane hat mich gezwungen", begrüßte er sie. „Was ist deine Entschuldigung?"

„Pure, dämliche Sentimentalität", erwiderte sie ohne Scham und gab ihm eines ihrer schelmischsten Lächeln.

„Nun, du bist jung und unerfahren auf den Wegen dieser Welt", seufzte er resigniert, aber plötzlich beugte er seinen Rücken in einer tiefen Verbeugung.

Er richtete sich wieder auf und bot ihr seinen Arm an. „Darf ich dich unter diesen Umständen zu deinem Platz begleiten?"

„Wo ist Jane", fragte sie, als sie die Abwesenheit der kleinen Elfin bemerkte.

„Sie ist zu ihrer Nichte gefoht, nachdem sie das Abendessen zubereitet hatte", erzählte er ihr. „Sie weiß, dass ich ihr die Stimmung verderben würde."

Er senkte seine Stimme verschwörerisch: „Ich habe sie singen gehört, während sie gekocht hat. Es war grauenhaft."

Das Weihnachtsessen war köstlich. Wie es aussah, hatte Jane genug für zehn Leute vorbereitet und der Weihnachtspudding war köstlich.

„Noch ein Kompromiss", brummelte Severus und zeigte auf seinen Pudding, als ob es eine lebendige, eher gefährliche Sache war. „Ich habe dem Pudding zugestimmt und darf dafür auf die Weihnachtsknallbonbons verzichten."

„Eine sehr weise Entscheidung", erwiderte sie und langte zum zweiten Mal zu.

Nach dem Essen setzte sie sich mit vollem Bauch und Knochen, die auf eine gemütliche, faule Art und Weise schmerzten auf ein Sofa vor dem Weihnachtsbaum. Sie hatte erwartet, dass Severus zu seiner normalen Tagesordnung zurückkehren würde, und hoffte fieberhaft dass er heute ihr abendliches Training vergessen würde. Sie fühlte sich zu voll um sich überhaupt zu bewegen. Aber zu ihrer Verwunderung setzte er sich neben sie und untersuchte mit einem Stirnrunzeln ruhig den Weihnachtsbaum. Für einen winzigen, surrealistischen Moment erwartete sie, dass er anfangen würde zu singen.

„Morgen früh ist ein Lehrer – Weihnachtsfrühstück für alle Lehrer, die in Hogwarts geblieben sind", sagte er anstelle dessen. „Albus zwingt mich jedes Jahr zur Teilnahme und es wäre auffällig, wenn ich nicht käme."

„Sicher", zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „aber du solltest bei so einem Ereignis mit Knallbonbons rechnen."

„Ich habe mich mit ihnen abgefunden.", antwortete er düster und wurde mit einem Glucksen von ihr belohnt.

„Nun, da ich morgen früh nicht hier bin", brach er das kameradschaftliche Schweigen nach einer Weile, „warum öffnen wir nicht heute Abend unsere Geschenke?"

„Das ist gegen die Tradition", protestierte sie, „aber ... nun gut, warum nicht."

Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Stapel an Geschenken und entpackte vorsichtig eines nach dem anderen.

Harry hatte ihr eine Auswahl an sehr feinem, farbigem Pergament und eine fragile Feder aus Glas geschenkt. Zu ihrem Erstaunen hatte sie Ron mit einer sehr schönen Halskette beschenkt.

„Ich frage mich, was er sich dabei gedacht hat", murmelte sie. „Normalerweise kauft er mir immer furchtbares Zeug. Wahrscheinlich hat er diesmal Ginnys Hilfe angenommen."

Es gab da auch Pakete von anderen Schulfreunden und von dem Rest der Weasleyfamilie. Jane hatte ihr ein Buch über die _Psychologischen Hintergründe der Sklaverei _geschenkt. Dumbledore und Dobby hatten sei beide mit einem Paar Wollsocken bedacht. Sie fragte sich, ob sie sie zusammen gekauft hatten.

Dracos Geschenk war ein altes reich bemaltes Buch mit dem Titel _Raus aus dem Mittelalter. Eine Studie der Änderungen und Traditionen._

Nachdem sie mit dem Auspacken fertig war, schaute sie amüsiert zu, wie Severus seinen Geschenkstapel in einen Kleinen und einen eher Größeren teilte.

„Diese sind von meinen Kollegen und Menschen, die ich nicht mag", beantwortete er ihre nicht ausgesprochene Frage und gestikulierte zu dem eher größeren Stapel.

Er untersuchte kritisch ein kleines rundes Geschenk und legte es mit einem Seufzen zur Seite.

„Albus hat mir sicher wie jedes Jahr Zitronen - Drops geschenkt", seufzte er. „Um mein Gemüt etwas zu süßen, wie er es so treffen sagt."

„Minervas Geschenk war ein Buch. Eine schemenhafte Figur war auf dem Einband abgebildet, unter dem in großen, roten Buchstaben _Der Tragische Held: Düster, grüblerisch und verführerisch. Ein kritischer Begleiter durch die Zeiten_ zu lesen war.

„Oh, was hab ich doch für wundervolle Freunde", murmelte er.

Hermine konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Grinsen über ihr Gesicht ausbreitete, aber Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Als nächstes wendete er sich einem großen ausladenden Paket zu und packte es zaghaft auf. Das Geschenkpapier gab den Blick auf einen Packen Papier, einige Zeichenutensilien und ein Buch mit dem Titel_ Malerei. Ein Anfängerkurs._ frei.

„Das ist von Jane", erklärte ihr Severus. „Sie schenkt mir immer etwas, worin ich schlecht bin. Sie sagt das sei gut für meinen Charakter."

„Du scheinst eine Gabe dafür zu haben, lehrreiche Geschenke herauszufordern", kommentierte sie und reichte hinter sich. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich glaube da fällt meines eklatant aus der Reihe."

Sie reichte ihm ein Geschenk, das in rotes Papier gewickelt war und für einen Moment lagen seine Hände darauf ohne sich zu bewegen.

„Öffne zuerst deines", sagte er schließlich und wählte ein Kästchen aus, das etwas entfernt von den anderen lag.

„Ich dachte du hasst es Geschenke zu machen?", protestierte sie.

„Bestrafe mich nicht, wenn ich einmal eine Ausnahme mache, oder es wird nie wieder geschehen. Ich hätte sie dir so oder so gegeben, ob nun zu Weihnachten oder nicht. Jetzt ist es genau so gut, wie an jedem anderen Tag auch.

Ihre Hände zitterten ein wenig als sie das Kästchen öffnete. Sie hatte kein Geschenk von ihm erwartet. Der Inhalt des Kästchens verschlug ihr jedoch den Atem.

„Severus, die sind wundervoll!", flüsterte sie und nahm vorsichtig einen der zwei schlanken Dolche aus seiner Scheide, um ihn im Schein des Feuers genauer zu untersuchen. „Woraus sind sie hergestellt."

„Aus einer besondere Art von Plexiglas", antwortete er. „So scharf, wie jeder Stahl und von Metalldetektoren nicht aufspürbar. Die Scheiden sind aus Drachenleder und haben einen Verschleierungszauber eingenäht. Integrierte Portschlüssel können sie zu einem Ort deiner Wahl transportieren, sei es dein Zimmer oder auch deine Hände."

Vor Freude strahlend strich sie mit ihren Fingern über die Außenlinien des Dolchs und testete die Klinge. Sie schnitt sich und ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter.

„Es ist perfekt ausbalanciert und leicht wie eine Feder!"

„Das hoffe ich", sagte er. „Du verdienst nur das Beste."

Wäre es jemand aus ihrem Haus gewesen oder vielleicht sogar Dumbledore, dann hätte sie ihn fest dafür umarmt. Doch irgendwie löste der Gedanke ihn zu umarmen ein Gefühl von Unbehaglichkeit und Nervosität in ihr aus.

„Danke vielmals", flüsterte sie anstelle dessen und berührte sanft seine Hand. „Nun öffne meines!"

Seine Bewegungen waren langsam als er den Karton auspackte und sie erwischte sich dabei, dass sie vor Spannung den Atem anhielt. Sie war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob sie ihm ein Geschenk kaufen sollte oder nicht und sorgte sich, ob er sie mit Verachtung strafen würde, wenn sie eine Grenze übertreten haben sollte. Jetzt fragte sie sich allerdings noch viel mehr, ob er nicht enttäuscht sein würde. Die Dolche waren so ... wunderschön! Damit konnte ihr Geschenk kaum mithalten.

Vorsichtig öffnete er den Karton und entnahm ihm eine Teekanne. Sie war so schwarz, dass es schien, als absorbiere sie das umgebende Licht und nur, wenn er sie in das Licht hielt, konnte er hunderte winzige Onyxen sehen, die glitzerten und strahlten.

„Sie ist aus Indien," sagte sie nervös, als er beharrlich schwieg. „Schützende Zauber halten den Tee warm und frisch und verbessern seine Eigenschaften. Ich weiß, es ist nicht viel, aber..."

„Sie ist sehr hübsch, Hermine", unterbrach er sie und seine Stimme glitzerte mit Belustigung. „Hör auf dich für dein Geschenk zu entschuldigen. Das steht dir nicht."

„Oh", sagte sie, nicht wissend was sie von seiner Erwiderung halten sollte. „Einverstanden."

Er schaute zu ihren Augen auf und schickte ihr eine kurze Nachricht. Der Gedanke flüsterte durch ihre Gedanken, wie eine sanfte Sommerbrise. _Dankeschön._

„Ich denke, dass ich sie sofort testen werde", verkündete er plötzlich und nahm die Teekanne mit sich in die Küche. Ihr Herz sehnte sich nach ihm, als sie sah, wie er sie in seinen Händen hielt, als wäre sie etwas kostbares.

Das war wahrscheinlich das erste „richtige" Weihnachtsgeschenk, das er seit Jahren bekommen hatte. Und es war von ihr gekommen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

„Aber wie genau?", verlangte Hermine verärgert.

Severus hob seinen Kopf von Minervas recht lustigem Buch. Sie hatten die Stunden nach dem Geschenkauspacken schweigend verbracht und blätterten durch die Bücher, die sie zu ihrer Sammlung hinzugefügt hatten. Aber er war mittlerweile an ihre plötzlichen Ausrufe gewöhnt.

„Wie genau was?", fragte er.

Ohne zu zögern, wandte sich Hermine vom Streit mit ihrem Buch ab und einer Diskussion mit Severus zu.

„Hier wird behauptet, dass die Kulturen der Zauberer und der Muggel während des Mittelalters eng zusammenarbeiteten, _sich fast auf jeder Ebene beeinflussten_, zitierte sie das Buch, das ihr Draco geschenkt hatte. „Aber es sagt nicht, wie genau diese Beeinflussung ausgesehen hat."

Die Lippen gekräuselt dachte Severus einen Moment nach, legte dann sein Buch zur Seite und eilte zu einem der Regale.

„Ich habe irgendwo hier ein Buch, das das verdeutlichen sollte", murmelte er. „Es hat etwas mit er Geschichte der Kunst zu tun... Ah hier ist es."

Er zog ein schweres, illustriertes Buch aus dem Regal und ging zu Hermine hinüber. Sich neben sie setzend öffnete er den Band und blätterte durch die Seiten.

Hermine schwieg.

Es war das erste Mal, dass sie so eng beieinander saßen und Severus hatte erwartet, dass sie wegrutschen und ihren persönlichen Freiraum wieder herstellen würde. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Anstelle dessen lehnte sie sich zu dem Buch hinüber und betrachtete die Bilder mit Faszination in ihren Augen.

„Ich hab es vor Jahren gekauft, als ich angefangen habe, mich über die Wandteppiche und Skulpturen in Hogwarts zu interessieren", erklärte er. „Ich habe mich gefragt, woher die Gründer von Hogwarts ihre architektonischen Ideen genommen hatten, aber als ich anfing, mich genauer damit zu befassen, stellte ich fest, dass es weit darüber hinaus ging. In vielerlei Hinsicht hat sich die Welt der Zauberei ihre Schönheitsideale während des Mittelalters entwickelt und ist seit dem auf diesem Stand geblieben."

„Genau das war mein Eindruck, als ich Hogwarts zum ersten Mal betreten habe", nickte sie aufgeregt. „Alles fühlte sich so ... mittelalterlich an. Wie die alten Kathedralen und Schlösser. Aber wie funktionierte dieser Ideenaustausch? Hatten Zauberer und Muggel mehr Kontakt, als heutzutage?"

„Genau genommen, sind die alten Kathedralen ein gutes Beispiel", antwortete Severus und initiierte damit eine längere Erklärung.

Seine Finger strichen über die Seiten von beiden Büchern, seines und ihres, zeigte auf ein Relief, einen Wandteppich oder ein Gemäuer und ihre Augen folgten den sanften Bewegungen seiner Finger.

Genau wie er es in ihren Diskussionen zu erwarten gewesen war, nagelten ihre Fragen jede Schwachstelle der generellen Theorie fest, was zu noch längeren Erklärungen seinerseits führte.

Er war bei der Sage von Gawain und dem grünen Ritter angekommen, als ihn ein leises Gähnen darauf aufmerksam machte, dass er seit beinahe einer halben Stunde geredet hatte.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er überrascht, dass soviel Zeit vergangen war. „Ich habe dich ermüdet. Du solltest im Bett sein, oder über etwas weniger langweiliges reden."

„Oh es ist überhaupt nicht langweilig", antwortete sie schläfrig. Ein offenes Lächeln war auf ihrem Gesicht, das von dem Zustand zwischen Wachen und Schlafen stammte, in dem sie sich befand. „Es ist faszinierend und ich liebe es dir zuzuhören. Das habe ich immer schon". Ihre Stimme driftete ab und Schläfrigkeit umgab ihre Worte. „Es liegt an deiner Stimme, weißt du? Ich liebe deine Stimme... sie ist wie Samt und Stahl..."

Er schaute sie amüsiert an und wusste nicht, wie er ihren Kommentar nehmen sollte. Ihre verschleierten Augen waren auf das Bild fixiert und dem Grad ihrer Müdigkeit zu urteilen, war es seiner Meinung nach fraglich, ob sie sich überhaupt noch daran erinnern würde, was sie gesagt hatte. So nahm er seine Rede wieder auf. Sein schlanker Zeigefinger glitt über die Objekte und Symbole auf der Seite, als er plötzlich ein sanftes Gewicht auf seiner linken Schulter spürte. Er spähte zu ihr herüber und sah, dass sie endlich eingeschlafen war. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Schulter und ihre Hand hatte sich um seinen Oberarm geschlossen.

Behutsam, so, dass er sie nicht wecken würde, hob er sie in seine Arme und trug sie die Wendeltreppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer.

Er legte sie auf ihr Bett und staunte über das Vertrauen und den inneren Frieden, den sie gefühlt haben musste, dass sie in seiner Gegenwart hatte einschlafen können. Auf eine gewisse Art und Weise war das Gewicht ihres Kopfes auf seiner Schulter das schönste Weihnachtsgeschenk gewesen, das er seit langer Zeit erhalten hatte.

Langsam zog er ihr die Schuhe aus und legte eine Decke über ihren entspannten Körper. Dann richtete er sich wieder auf.

Einen Moment lang stand er nur da und schaute Hermine an, wie sie in ihrem Bett lag und ihr Gesicht vollkommenen Frieden und Ruhe ausstrahlte. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet und als er sich etwas herunterbeugte, konnte er sogar ein leichtes, kaum hörbares Schnarchen ausmachen.

Ein Lächeln erblühte auf seinem Gesicht, so reichhaltig und warm, dass es jeden schockiert hätte, der ihn kannte. Dann wandte sich Severus um und verließ das Schlafzimmer.

AN: Sooooo hier nu. Nächstes Kapitel ist laut Autorin das heftigste bisher. Nichts für schwache Nerven. Wollt nur schon mal warnen. LG Wati

A/B: In England ist Weihnachten nicht so steif und ernst, wie in Deutschland. Die Engländer machen zu Weihnachten richtig Party und dazu gehören halt traditionell Eierpunsch, Plumpudding (is wie ein Kuchen) und eben Knallbonbons wie bei uns zu Silvester... ist eben so... nicht dass ihr euch wundert...


	25. Bittersweet Mistletoe II

25. Bittersweet Mistletoe II 

AN: Hier die Übersetzung eines Teiles der Eingangsbemerkung der Autorin Kyly: Eines der bisher dunkelsten Kapitel. Leser seit gewarnt. Es kommt Gewalt, Blut, Dunkelheit und Schmerz. Wenn ihr damit nicht umgehen könnte, geht lieber in sichere Gewässer!

0o0o0o0oo0o0

Als er, noch über die Verschwendung seiner Zeit grummelnd von der Lehrerversammlung zurück kam, war sie gegangen. Langsam ging er zu dem Sessel, auf dem sie für gewöhnlich ihre Notizen für ihn hinterließ.

Ein gelbliches Pergament lag auf dem Sitz. Auf ihm stand nichts außer einem Wort in ihrer sauberen Handschrift.

„Lucius."

Er stieß einen Fluch aus. Sie hatten darauf gezählt, dass selbst Todesser ihr Weihnachtsfest ungestört verbringen wollten. Sie hatten allerdings nicht die Auswirkungen bedacht, die ein harmonisches Weihnachten mit der Familie auf Lucius haben würde.

Severus wollte sich nicht vorstellen, in welcher Stimmung sich Lucius befand, um sich mit Hermine zu treffen. Seine arrogante, besonnene Frau Narcissa, die ihn hasste und ignorierte seit er als verurteilter Todesser ihren Platz in der Gesellschaft verloren hatte. Sein Sohn, dem es, obwohl er es versuchte, an dem gewissen Enthusiasmus mangelte, den ein Todesser so dringen brauchte wie einen guten Mantelhersteller.

Angst durchzog ihn, Panik bei dem plötzlichen Gedanken daran sie zu verlieren. Was, wenn Lucius durchdrehen würde? Was wenn...

_Reiß dich zusammen!_

Zähneknirschend verlangsamte er seinen Atem und zwang die Panik aus seinen Gedanken. Er weigerte sich sogar über die Konsequenzen dieses Angriffs nachzudenken. Er würde nicht seine Kernlektion, den Vortrag vergessen, den er die letzten paar Wochen lang wieder und wieder in Hermine hineingehämmert hatte.

_Sorge dich nicht um andere Leute. Jedenfalls nicht so sehr, dass sie deine Arbeit stören. Mach deine Arbeit und denke an nichts anderes. Wenn es nichts gibt, das du tun kannst, dann höre auf, dich darum zu kümmern. Kümmere dich anstelle dessen um _die _Dinge, die du bewerkstelligen kannst._

Er hatte es nie schwer gefunden an dieses Mantra zu glauben und daran festzuhalten. Jeden von sich fernzuhalten und sie mit seinem beißenden Sarkasmus und seiner Arroganz fortzustoßen war nie schwierig gewesen. Er hatte nicht verstanden, warum Hermine diese Lehre ablehnte. Bis jetzt. Nun genügte schon der Gedanke an ihren Tod um ihn...

_Erbärmlich. Hör auf zu jammern und fang an zu arbeiten. _

So fing er an zu arbeiten, war jedoch nicht in der Lage den Gedanken an einen ähnlichen Abend vor zwei Monaten zu unterdrücken, als er sich um Hermine gesorgt hatte und versucht hatte es nicht zu sein.

Dieses Mal würde er sich von der Poesie fernhalten.

Er stellte die Banne seiner Räumlichkeiten darauf ein, ihn in dem Moment zu benachrichtigen, wenn sie sein Büro betrat und ging die zwei Stockwerke zu seinem Labor hinauf, wo er anfing zu hacken, zu wiegen und zu brauen, als hinge die Welt davon ab.

Die Stunden vergingen. Er bemerkte, wie das Licht draußen schwand, zündete die Lampen an und weigerte sich eine Pause zu machen, oder auch nur in seiner Konzentration nachzulassen, ganz so, als könnte seine Arbeit irgendwie verhindern, dass sie verletzt wurde.

Der Eingangsalarm ließ ihn hochfahren. Er schaute auf und sah die Dunkelheit, die eingefallen war während er gearbeitet hatte. Die Wendeltreppe herabsteigend, konnte er ihre schimmernde Gestalt sehen, als sie den Durchgang durch den Wandteppich durchschritt.

Sie sah furchtbar aus. Die Kleidung unordentlich, das Haar wirr. Trotzdem waren es ihre Augen, die ihm Angst machten. Groß und dunkel. Wie Tunnel die in die Tiefe führten. Er hatte so einen Ausdruck der Geistlosigkeit nur einmal während ihrer ersten Halluzination gesehen. Sie brannten im Kontrast zu ihrer Haut, die so weiß war, dass sie fast durchsichtig erschien.

„Verdammt", flüsterte er. Dann überbrückte er den Abstand zwischen ihnen und versuchte sie hinüber zum Sofa zu führen. Sie schrak vor seiner Berührung zurück.

„Ich konnte die Stufen zum Gryffindorturm nicht hinaufsteigen", erklärte sie, ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein hysterisches Gestammel. „Ich habe es versucht, aber es tat zu sehr weh. Also bin ich hergekommen. Ich brauche nur eine Dusche und mein Bett und der Schmerz wird aufhören. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich störe, ich werde..."

„Es war gut, dass du hergekommen bist", unterbrach er sie und fragte sich, warum sie das Gefühl hatte, sich entschuldigen zu müssen. „Was ist passiert?"

„Nichts", flüsterte sie und ihr Blick traf nicht seine Augen.

Sanft berührte er ihr Kinn und zwang ihr Gesicht nach oben, traf ihren Blick. Ein Wimmern entkam ihrer Kehle und in ihrem Blick sah er den chaotischen Tanz des Wahnsinn.

Sie taumelte weg. „Nichts. Gar nichts...", ihre Stimme erstarb wie das Rascheln eines trockenen Blattes.

„Lüg mich nicht an, Hermine", ermahnte er sie sanft. „Bist du verletzt? Blutest du irgendwo?"

Sie nickte mit gesenktem Kopf. Sein Herz zog sich bei ihrem Anblick zusammen.

„Hat Lucius dich verletzt?"

Noch ein Nicken, so winzig, dass es fast seiner Aufmerksamkeit entgangen wäre.

Er seufzte. „Ich werde dich nach oben tragen und wir werden dich näher anschauen", sagte er, platzierte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und griff nach ihren Beinen.

„Nein!"

Ihr Schrei schmerzte in seinen Ohren, als sie krampfhaft versuchte, sich seiner Berührung zu entziehen, stolperte und auf ihre Knie fiel.

„Fass mich nicht an! Tu mir nicht weh, ich werde auch artig sein!"

Grauen erfasste ihn. Sie hatte ihn wieder verlassen, war in ihrer eigenen privaten Hölle ohne Zutritt gefangen. Was um Himmels Willen hatte der verdammte Bastard Lucius ihr angetan?

Er fiel neben ihr auf seine Knie, versuchte ihren Blick zu treffen, sie zu beruhigen, aber sie wollte ihn nicht ansehen. Ihre Bewegungen wurden immer panischer. Sie würde sich selbst in einen Anfall hineinsteigern. Mit der Zeit wurde die immer blasser und ihre Bewegungen fahrig wie die eines Betrunkenen. Sie verlor Blut und sie hatten nicht die Zeit für eine Panikattacke.

„Hermine Granger", zischte er. Zorn über das was ihr angetan worden war ließ seine Stimme eiskalt werden. „Du wirst mich sofort ansehen. Hebe deinen Kopf verdammt noch mal! Sieh mich an!"

Langsam senkte sie ihre Hände, die sie vor ihrem Gesicht verschlossen hatte. Langsam hob sich ihr Kopf von ihrem Schoß, wo sie sich selbst vor ihm versteckt hatte.

„Ich bin nicht Lucius Malfoy, Hermine!". Aufgrund ihres verängstigten, kleinen Gesichts nahm er die Schärfe aus seiner Stimme, artikulierte seine Worte jedoch sorgfältig und präzise. Sie musste das hier verstehen.

„Sieh mich an! Wer bin ich?"

Ihre Augen suchten seinen Körper nach Erkennungsmerkmalen ab. Sie hob eine zitternde Hand zu seinem Gesicht, zuckte aber zurück als hätte sie sich verbrannt, bevor sie ihn berühren konnte.

„S ...Severus?"

„Richtig. Ich bin Severus Snape", sagte er, suchte ihren Blick und sendete ihr durch ihre Verbindung Ruhe zu. „Ich werde dich nicht verletzten, Hermine. Ich werde deine Wunden versorgen. Du kannst dich von mir berühren lassen."

„Nein... nein", protestierte sie schwach. „Du solltest mich nicht anfassen. Ich bin dreckig! Gott, ich bin so dreckig, dass ich nie wieder sauber werde. Du kannst nicht wissen, was er mir angetan hat, was ich getan habe..."

Ein Schauer durchzog sie und ihre Augen schlossen sich, als sie gegen die Erinnerungen ankämpfte.

„Hör sofort damit auf, Hermine!", befahl er streng. „Du hast deinen Job erledigt. Ich hätte das selbe gemacht. Und nun werde ich dich nach oben tragen, während du mir genau erzählst wo du verletzt bist."

„Ich kann nicht..."

„Hermine, vertraust du mir?"

Er wusste, dass die Frage riskant war. Wenn sie ihm bis jetzt nicht vollständig vertraute, würde es dazu führen, dass sie sich weiter zurückziehen würde. Aber er war nun wirklich besorgt. Er konnte sehen, wie sich die Vorderseite ihres Rockes durch ihr Blut immer weiter verdunkelte und ihr fahriges Verhalten ließ auf einen schlimmen Schock schließen, den sie erfahren hatte.

„Vertraust du mir?"

„Ja... ja."

Erleichterung durchflutete ihn. „Dann wirst du es zulassen, dass ich mich um dich kümmere, Hermine. Ich werde dich nun hochtragen. Ich werde dich nicht verletzen."

Ihr gesamter Körper versteifte sich, als er sie berührte. Dennoch machte sie keine Anstalten ihn aufzuhalten und er nahm sie hoch in seine Arme.

„Erzähle mir, was geschehen ist, Hermine. Es tut mir leid, Liebes, ich weiß das es hart ist, aber ich muss wissen, was er dir angetan hat."

Er hielt normalerweise nicht viel vom Verhätscheln und die Idee irgendjemanden Liebes zu nennen hätte ihn noch vor einem Monat empört. Doch nun konnte er die Tapferkeit nicht vergessen, mit der sie vor einer Ewigkeit in Albus Büro gegen ihn gekämpft hatte. Konnte ihren Schmerz nicht vergessen, als er sie hintergangen hatte. Das leuchtende Gold ihrer Augen, als sie die Messer in den Schein des Feuers gehalten hatte. Die Leere, die diese Augen nun ausfüllte.

Er trug sie die Wendeltreppe nach oben, fühlte, wie sich ihr Mund gegen das weiße Leinen seines Hemds bewegte, doch nur Bruchstücke erreichten seine Ohren.

„...so peinlich..."

„Kein Grund vor mir peinlich berührt zu sein. Ich habe viel schlimmere Dinge getan und ich werde es keinem anderen erzählen. Bitte."

„Er hat mich zu einer kleinen Hütte gebracht", fing sie gehorsam an und er merkte, wie sehr sie daran arbeitete die Kontrolle über die Emotionen, die sie nun bestürmten, zu bekommen. „Er hat mich einmal vergewaltigt und ein zweites Mal... und dann hat er..."

Sie weinte nun, schluchzte tonlos in seine schwarzen Roben, während sie versuchte den Schmerz aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen und dennoch konnte er ihn bis auf die Knochen spüren.

„Und dann hat er ein Messer genommen und hat...hat..."

Er wusste, was Lucius nur zu gerne mit Messern machte. Er hatte es gesehen. Weihnachten musste ihn auf die Spitze gebracht haben und da hatte er es an ihr ausgelassen. Sein Griff um ihren schmalen Körper wurde fester als rot glühender Zorn in ihm aufstieg. „Er wird dich hier nicht verletzen, Hermine", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. „Keiner wird dich nun verletzen. Ich werde es nicht zulassen. Ich verspreche es. Glaubst du mir?"

„Er hat gesagt, dass er mich nun markiert hat", wimmerte sie gegen seine Schulter. „Er hat gesagt, dass ich nun ihm gehöre. Ich bin seine persönliche Schlampe. Er hat gesagt, dass er wiederkommt und mich finden wird, wenn ich böse bin."

„Er lügt, Hermine. Er lügt."

Gott, wie er sich wünschte, dass der Bastard genau jetzt hier wäre. Er würde ihm ohne zu zögern den Bauch aufschlitzen. Er würde ihn töten, für das was er ihr angetan hatte...seiner...

„Wenn er herkommt, Hermine, werde ich ihn töten. Ich schwöre dir, ich werde ihn töten. Glaubst du mir?"

Sie fühlte sich schwer in seinen Armen an, wie ein totes Gewicht und Angst spülte die heiße Wut hinweg.

„Rede mit mir, Hermine! Schlaf nicht ein. Glaubst du mir?"

Ihre Antwort war kaum verständlich, eher eine unbeholfene Bewegung ihres Körpers in seinem Arm, „Ja..."

„Das ist gut. Rede weiter, Liebes. Wie lange ist es her, seit er dir das angetan hat? Wie bist du zurück gekommen?"

Er hatte die Tür zu ihrem Raum erreicht. Er stieß sie mit einem gemurmelten Spruch auf, durchquerte den Raum und legte sie vorsichtig und sanft auf das Bett. Er hastete zu dem Schrank wo sie die Tränke und Bandagen aufbewahrte und riss ihn auf.

„Wie lange, Hermine? Rede mit mir!"

Kleidung raschelte, als sie sich auf dem Bett bewegte. Ihr Gesicht war nun weißer, als die Bettwäsche.

„Zwanzig Minuten... halbe Stunde...Ich bin ohnmächtig geworden... Als ich wieder zu mir gekommen bin, war er gegangen."

Er wählte einen blutbildenden Trank. Etwas gegen die Schmerzen. Aber er wagte es nicht ihr einen Schlaftrank oder irgendetwas zu geben, dass die Schmerzen vollständig von ihr nahm. Sie musste spüren, was in ihrem Körper vor sich ging, um ihn, wenn nötig zu alarmieren.

Er spürte, wie die Dunkelheit seine Seele durchflutete. Schmerzhafte, zornige Gedanken... aber er unterdrückte sie. Später. Im Moment brauchte sie ihn. Er würde sie nicht hängen lassen und seine persönlichen Dämonen jagen. Er würde sie retten.

„Er ist nun weg, Hermine. Er ist weg. Trink das. Es wird dir helfen."

Sie war mittlerweile zu schwach, um ihren Kopf zu heben, doch er half ihr und sie trank ihre Tränke gehorsam.

„Aber er ist immer noch da", protestierte sie schwach. „Ich kann immer noch seine Hände spüren, die mich verletzen, seine Finger, die auf meiner Haut brennen", plötzlich warf sie ihren Kopf zurück und schrie vor Schmerzen. „Seine Hände sind über all auf mir! Oh Gott, es brennt so!"

Er verlor sie. Der Trank wirkte nicht schnell genug und wenn sie ihm nun entgleiten würde,gäbe es keine Rückkehr mehr für sie. Sie musste sich nur noch für ein paar Minuten mehr zusammenreißen, bis er sie geheilt hatte.

„Hermine". Keine Reaktion. „HERMINE! Verdammt nochmal Mädchen, antworte!"

Ein Zittern ging durch ihren Körper. Er benutzte seinen Zauberstab um ihren Mantel und die Schuluniform wegzuschneiden und enthüllte blutgetränkte Unterwäsche.

„Hermine!"

Er ließ einen Diagnosespruch über ihren Unterleib laufen, wissend, was er zu erwarten hatte. Die Bestätigung verursachte ihm dennoch Übelkeit.

„Miss Granger! Die Zutaten einer Brandsalbe! Hören Sie auf zu faulenzen und antworten Sie mir sofort." Seine scharfe Lehrerstimme holte sie aus ihrem Halbschlaf zurück. Ganz und gar diejenige, die stets den Lehrern gehorchte, rasselte sie sie Zutaten herunter, die sie schon im Schlaf aufsagen konnte.

„Eine Basis aus Aloe und Bienenwachs", stöhnte sie.

„Das ist richtig. Schneller, Miss Granger. Ich habe nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit", grollte er während er die Heilsprüche anwendete und verzweifelt betete, dass es nicht zu spät war. Die inneren Blutungen hatten ihren Bauch aufgebläht und die Bettwäsche war mit roter Feuchtigkeit durchtränkt.

„Zerstoßene Blätter der Eisblume... Seegrasextrakt... Eukalyptus..."

Er brauchte fünf Minuten, um das Blutbad aus zerfetztem Gewebe und Venen zu heilen, das Lucius' Messer angerichtet hatte, während er die ganze Zeit Hermines schwacher Stimme zuhörte, wie sie das Rezept für die Salbe präziser wiederholte, als es einer ihrer Kameraden im besten Gesundheitszustand hinbekommen hätte. Er wollte schreien, wollte vor Schmerzen und Frustration heulen, aber er hielt seine Stimme kurzangebunden und unter Kontrolle. Seine Hände arbeiteten mir der stetigen Effizienz eines Tränkemeisters, während die Verzweiflung seinen Geist verdüsterte.

Dann, nach ungefähr einer Stunde gaben ihm die Sprüche die Bestätigung, auf die er gehofft hatte. Sie würde leben. Der Effekt der Tränke trat ein und ihr Gesicht bekam wieder etwas Farbe. Langsam kehrte wieder etwas Realitätssinn in ihre Augen zurück.

Severus erinnerte sich daran zu atmen. Seine Nüstern füllten sich mit dem zurückgebliebenen Gestank aus Blut Schweiß und Angst. Er ging zum Fenster hinüber und öffnete es. Die frische Luft half ihm, die letzten Fetzen der Panik aus seinem Kopf zu vertrieben und mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes reinigte er sie und ihr Bett von den Spuren ihrer knappen Rettung.

Er fühlte sich plötzlich wie ein müder, alter Mann und ging zum Kamin hinüber, um ein Feuer zu entfachen. Dann stellte er einen Sessel neben ihr Bett und ließ sich in ihn sinken. Er fühlte sich wacklig, aber erleichtert.

Sie würde leben.

Schwäche überkam ihn und er hielt seinen müden Kopf in seinen Händen. Sie hatten Glück gehabt, aber die Gefahr war noch nicht ganz vorüber. Während er nach den tiefen Quellen seiner Kraft suchte, die ihn für so viele Jahre hatten weiterspionieren lassen, richtete er sich auf und untersuchte kritisch ihr Gesicht.

„Hermine."

Während er sie nicht angesprochen hatte, waren ihre Augen zugefallen. Nun öffneten sie sich langsam wieder und er konnte ihren Kampf sehen. Wie schwer doch ihre Augen und wie verführerisch doch der Schlaf war. Trotzdem kämpfte sie so tapfer und starrköpfig wie sie war gegen die gefährlichen Tiefen an.

„Kannst du mich hören, Hermine? Weißt du wo du bist?"

Sie stöhnte, doch er konnte sehen, wie sie gegen den Schock kämpfte, der ihren gesamten Kreislauf befallen hatte. Sie benutzte den Schmerz und kanalisierte ihn, um etwas Kontrolle über ihren Körper zu bekommen. Ihre Augen wurden klarer und ein Funken des Wiedererkennens trat in sie.

„Severus." flüsterte sie genau so, wie sie es vor der Ewigkeit von zwanzig Minuten gemacht hatte. Er lächelte sie warm an. Es war etwas, dass ihm mittlerweile ganz leicht gelang, obwohl er in seinem Leben nie viel gelächelt hatte.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte er langsam

„Ich ... mir ist kalt und ich fühle mich... dreckig."

„Du hast eine Menge Blut verloren. Die Kälte sollte in einigen Minuten nachlassen. Entspanne dich einfach und atme tief durch."

Aber die Kälte schien nicht ihr dringendstes Problem zu sein.

„..Dusche..." krächzte sie.

Und trotz ihrer vollkommenen Schwäche, begann sie sich aufzurichten. Nur das kleine Stöhnen, das ihren zusammen gebissenen Zähnen entschlüpfte, ließ den verwunderten Severus eingreifen.

„Du darfst dich nicht bewegen", erklärte er ihr und drückte sie sanft zurück in die Kissen. „Ich habe deine Wunden geheilt, aber dein Fleisch ist noch immer empfindlich. Jede Bewegung könnte dich wieder verletzen." Seine Worte schienen sie wieder daran zu erinnern was geschehen war, da sie sich nun wieder verspannte und zu einem geschützten Ball zusammenrollte.

„Sei vorsichtig Hermine". Er musste sie wieder aufhalten. „Bewege dich nicht."

Dennoch streckte sie die, vor Schwäche zitternden Finger aus, und begann ihre Haut mit mitleiderregendem Erfolg von den Erinnerungen zu reinigen. Rauf und runter, rauf und runter. Während er sie geheilt hatte, hatte er reinigende Sprüche angewandt, aber das war anscheinend nicht genug. Sie musste sich selber von seiner Berührung und dem Dreck, dem er sie ausgesetzt hatte, befreien.

Er erinnerte sich an die Nächte, als er sich, in dem Versuch die Hände, die Schmerzen und die Gesichter, die um Gnade gewinselt hatten, verschwinden zu lassen, wund gescheuert hatte...

„...Dusche.."

Er wusste nicht, ob es eine gute Idee war. Sie brauchte nicht noch mehr Hände auf sich, aber es war der einzige Weg, der ihm im Moment einfiel, um ihr zu helfen sauber zu werden. Er kniete sich neben ihrem Bett hin, während er eine Schüssel mit warmem Wasser und einen Schwamm heraufbeschwor.

„Entspann dich Hermine", sagte er ihr. „Ich werde dir helfen, seine Hände verschwinden zu lassen."

Sie zischte, als der Schwamm sie berührte. Ihre mit Panik gefüllten Augen schossen zu seinem Gesicht.

Er ließ sofort alle Schilde um seinen Geist herum fallen, stellte sicher, dass alle seine Intentionen und vor allem sein Wunsch ihre zu helfen offen vor ihr lagen. Er sandte ihr beruhigende Gedanken der Sauberkeit und Wärme und Friedens über ihre Verbindung, während er den Schwamm nicht einen Zoll bewegte.

Endlich entspannte sie sich in seine Berührung und wiederum staunte er über das Vertrauen, das sie ihm schenkte.

Seine Bewegungen waren langsam, als er sie wusch, und er gab sich Mühe alle Bereiche ihres Körpers auszulassen, die sie erschrecken oder an seine Hände erinnern könnten. Als er sie in der Luft schweben ließ, um ihren Rücken zu waschen durchlief sie ein Schauer.

„... wie schlimm..."

„Sehr schlimm", antwortete er. Er kannte sie gut genug, um nicht zu lügen. „Er hat dich beinahe umgebracht. Wenn du nur ein paar Minuten mehr gebraucht hättest, dann wäre es zu spät gewesen."

Sie schüttelte sich, und schloss ihre Augen, versteckte sich vor der äußeren Welt. Er konnte sehen, wie sie sich entzog, und er hörte kaum ihr müdes Flüstern.

„...schade..."

„Sag das nicht Hermine. Ich bin froh, dass du rechtzeitig wieder da warst."

Als er fertig war sie zu waschen, fing sie an zu zittern und er trocknete ihren Körper schnell mit einem Spruch. Ein Wedeln seines Zauberstabes ließ sie in ihrem Pyjama gekleidet zurück. Er zögerte einen Moment, entschied sich aber dann mit seinem „Hermine - Säuberungsprogramm" fortzufahren. Er rief eine Haarbürste aus dem Badezimmer herbei, legte ihren Kopf vorsichtig auf das Kopfkissen und fing vorsichtig an, ihre Locken zu kämmen.

Er hatte noch nie das Haar einer Frau gekämmt. Es war beruhigend, die Bürste durch diese schweren, seidigen Locken gleiten zu lassen, die seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gekämmt worden waren. Er sah das Hermine ihre Augen geschlossen hatte und dass langsam die Schmerzensfalten aus ihrem Gesicht schwanden.

„Meine Mutter hat das immer gemacht, als ich klein war", flüsterte sie und ihre Stimme erstarb.

Nach einem Moment der Überlegung entschied er sich für einen einfachen geflochtenen Zopf. Es sah ein wenig verdreht aus, aber es schien akzeptabel, dafür, dass er es das erste Mal getan hatte. Vorsichtig richtete er ihr Kissen und breitete das Laken über ihr aus. Er dachte, dass sie eingeschlafen war, aber als er von dem Stuhl aufstand, öffneten sich ihre Augen wieder.

„Danke, Severus."

„Gern geschehen, Hermine. Versuche nun zu schlafen. Ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen."

Sie seufzte und er wartete, bis sich ihre Augen wieder geschlossen und sich ihre Lippen im Schlaf leicht geöffnet hatten, bevor er zu ihrem Schreibtisch hinüber ging. Da gab es noch eine Sache, die er tun musste, bevor er der Erschöpfung nachgeben konnte.

Draco musste gewusst haben, wohin sein Vater gegangen war. Er musste mittlerweile verzweifelt sein. Severus rief ein Pergament und eine Feder herbei und kritzelte schnell eine Nachricht in der Handschrift eines heranwachsenden, nicht sehr sorgfältigen Schülers.

„Lieber Draco,

die Löwin, die Du mir geschickt hast ist großartig! Sie hat ein wenig auf der Reise gelitten, aber jetzt, wo ich sie ein bisschen gekämmt habe, wird sie sich gut erholen. Ich werde sie beschützen.

Hab ein schönes Weihnachtsfest! Wir werden uns in Hogwarts sehen,

Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Dein

Elrond."

Seine Eule kümmerte sich um den Brief und er schloss das Fenster hinter sich, als er ein Rascheln der Bettwäsche hörte. Er drehte sich um und fand sie immer noch schlafend vor. Aber aller Frieden schien sie verlassen zu haben. Hände klammerten sich in das Bettzeug, der Kiefer war fest zusammengepresst und ihr Rücken wölbte sich in Krämpfen. Hermine war das Abbild des stummen Leidens.

Seine alten Freunde, die Albträume, waren wieder da und so wie es aussah, waren sie gekommen, um zu bleiben. Ohne ein bewusstes Zutun brachten ihn seine Füße an ihre Seite. Er nahm ihre kalte, schlaffe Hand in seine und erinnerte sich, wie seine Anwesenheit sie schon einmal beruhigt hatte.

Möglich, dass ihre Erinnerungen zu stark waren, oder dass sie schon zu weit weg war, um noch von der Berührung seiner Hand erreicht zu werden, auf jeden Fall hörten ihre unruhigen Bewegungen nicht auf. Er runzelte die Stirn. Die Zuckungen mussten aufhören, die kaum verheilten Wunden würden sonst aufreißen.

So fand die stille Mitternachtsstunde Hogwarts Zaubertrankmeister vor, wie er an dem Bett eines Schülers seine Schuhe und die Robe auszog. Vorsichtig hob er sie von dem Kissen und kletterte hinter sie.

Er war so außerhalb seiner Rolle, als er ihren Kopf an seine Brust zog , dass sogar Albus sich an einem seiner Zitronendrops verschluckt hätte.

Aber ihre Bewegungen verebbten langsam. Die Albträume verschwanden und sie lehnte sich ohne wach zu werden in die Berührung und den Trost des warmen Körpers, der sie unterstützte.

Ein kleines Lächeln, selbst in ihrem Schlaf müde und erschöpft, wölbte ihre Lippen nach oben, und er lächelte zurück. Ein seltsame Wärme erblühte in seiner Brust, während er Hermine Granger beim Schlafen zusah.

Er hatte gedacht, dass er sich bei der Nähe nicht wohl fühlen würde, dass er den Kontakt verabscheuen würde. Er kein Mensch der Berührungen und jeder, der seine persönlichen Bereich in der Vergangenheit betreten hatte, hatte es bitterlich bereut.

Aber das hier war anders. Das war Hermine

Und als sein Blick wieder auf ihrem, nun wieder friedlichen Gesicht lag, realisierte er plötzlich etwas so stark, dass ihn nur die Disziplin eines Spions von einer physischen Reaktion abhielt.

Irgendwann innerhalb dieser letzten Wochen des Redens, Forschens und Kämpfens war sie mehr für ihn geworden, als nur ein wichtiges Teil in diesem Spiel. Sogar mehr als ein Partner oder Freund.

Sie war zu dem Mittelpunkt seines Lebens geworden.

Er wusste nicht wie es geschehen war, dass sich eine know-it-all mit buschigem Haar, die zwanzig Jahre jünger war als er, in sein Herz und seinen Geist geschlichen hatte und da geblieben war.

Alles was er wusste, war, dass sein Schwur sie zu beschützen, erst etwas, das einen Vorteil für den Orden sichern sollte, ihm einen neuen Weg in seinem Leben gegeben hatte. Und dass er das kleine Wunder, das gerade in seinen Armen schlief, beschützen würde. Egal was passieren würde. Sogar mit seinem Leben, sollte es notwendig sein.

Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, strichen seine langen, schlanken Finger durch ihr Haar und er ließ die schweren Locken durch seine Finger gleiten. So schlief Severus Snape mit Hermine, die er in seinen Armen hielt und sich an ihn lehnte, ein.

--

AN: So im nächsten Kapitel dann Hermines Reaktion auf Severus Verhalten.

Und wiedereinmal danke an meine nette Beta für ihre Arbeit.

LG wati


	26. Scars

26. Scars

_Liebe Hermine_

_Vielen Dank für deine Geschenke. Sie waren klasse! Ich bin begeistert von dem Minispickoskop und trage es die ganze Zeit um meinen Hals. Übrigens hat es sich schon als nützlich erwiesen: als Fred und George uns auflauern wollten, hat es so laut gelärmt, dass sie beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekommen haben. Naja... meine Ohren funktionierten danach fast eine halbe Stunde nicht mehr, aber abgesehen davon, mag ich das Spickoskop furchtbar gern._

_Ehrlich gesagt verstehe ich nicht wirklich, warum du Ron diese Bücher über Psychologie geschenkt hast. Ich denke sie sind eher langweilig, aber Ron sagte mir, dass ich mich in seinem Namen dafür bedanken soll und er verbringt seine Tage damit sie freudestrahlend zu lesen. Also waren sie wohl offensichtlich das Richtige. Habe ich da irgendetwas verpasst?_

_Nun das Komischste was gestern passiert ist, wirst Du mir überhaupt nicht glauben! Rate mal wer mir geschrieben hat. Justin Finch - Fletchley! Hat mir alles über sein komplett langweiliges Weihnachtsfest erzählt und fragte mich dann, ob wir uns nicht während der Weihnachtsferien irgendwo treffen könnten. Er hat Muggel - London vorgeschlagen! _

_Nun reg dich nicht auf wenn du das ließt, da ich, selbst wenn ich es dir nicht versprochen hätte nichts gefährliches zu unternehmen, würde ich mich nie im Leben mit Justin treffen. Ich bin beinah beim Lesen seines Briefes eingeschlafen! So hab ich ihm einfach so knapp wie möglich zurück geschrieben und ihm gesagt, dass wir für sowas keine Zeit hätten._

_Ist das nicht komplett verdreht? Fred hat in Erwägung gezogen, dass Justin vielleicht in mich verliebt sei, weswegen ich ihm mit meinem Besenstiel geschlagen habe. Ron setzt jetzt jedes Mal, wenn er mich sieht, diesen Welpen – Blick auf und erklärt mir, dass ich doch das Herz des armen Justins gebrochen hätte. Es ist wirklich Zeit, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren! (bis auf die Tatsache, dass ich dort Justin wiedersehen werde, bäh!)_

_Wie auch immer, ich hoffe, dass dein Weihnachten gut verlaufen ist und dass es keine Probleme gegeben hat. Grüße deine Eltern von mir ( wenn du meinst, dass sie das freut) und mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen. Sehe dich in einer Woche!_

_Alles Liebe,_

_Harry_

0o0o0o

In der Stille eines Wintermorgens, an dem sich das kalte Licht hinter ihren geschlossenen Liedern golden verfärbte und die Wärme von Severus Brust an ihrer Wange war, schlief Hermine.

Wie es in diesen Tagen so oft geschah, waren ihre Träume rot gefärbt, doch dieses Mal war es nicht das Geschrei, das wütende Rot von frisch vergossenem Blut, oder die leicht dunklere Nuance, die sie mit Panik und Gewalt in Verbindung brachte, sondern die dunkle, warme Farbe von gutem Wein, die sie in einer engen Umarmung hielt.

Sie hatte keine Angst vor der federleichten Berührung und sie verspürte nicht das Bedürfnis davonzurennen. Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten beruhigten Hermines Träume ihren Schmerz und ihre Panik anstatt sie anzuheizen. Sie nahm sich ihre Zeit um wach zu werden, das Gefühl der Sicherheit zu genießen, das sie irgendwie während der Nacht erfüllt hatte und ihren Körper nun wie eine weiche Decke umschloss.

Langsam, mit wunderbarer Verschwommenheit, kehrte ihr Bewusstsein zurück. Sie wollte nicht aufwachen, oder sich bewegen, oder nachdenken. Anstelle dessen streckte sie sich wohlig, wunderte sich leicht über das leichte Zerren ihrer Muskeln, während jede Zelle das Gefühl der Sicherheit genoss.

Bis sie ihre Augen geöffnet hatte und sie den Blick von schwarzen Augen traf, der neugierig auf ihr lag.

In einem Augenblick hatte sie sich ohne ihr bewusstes Zutun vom Bett geworfen, war wieder auf ihren Beinen und in einer Ecke des Raumes, das Messer in einer und ihren Zauberstab in der anderen Hand.

_Oh Gott. Severus. Er hat in meinem Bett geschlafen. Ich lag in seinen Armen! Was ist gestern passiert?_

Sie versuchte sich an die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht zu erinnern, doch es herrschte nur Chaos in ihrem Geist, Bruchstücke von Schmerz, Angst und Blut, von Schreien und Hoffnungslosigkeit waren da, und dann ... warme Hände, die sie berührten, eine breite Schulter an der sie sich anlehnte, Finger, die durch ihr Haar strichen...

Sie versteifte sich bei der Erinnerung. Irgendetwas war gestern verdammt schief gelaufen. Irgendetwas, das ihn veranlasst hatte die unsichtbare Grenze, die sie zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte zu überschreiten und ihre Privatsphäre zu verletzen, die sie aufrecht erhalten hatte, obwohl sie sich näher gekommen waren. Und was auch immer der Grund gewesen sein mochte, sie war sich sicher, in nicht zu mögen.

Plötzlich fühlte sich das Vertrauen, das sie ihm geschenkt hatte, für sie gefährlich an, und das Wissen um seine Nähe erhöhte den Druck ihres Griffs um ihren Zauberstab. Was um Himmelswillen war ihr passiert?

Severus bemerkte mit Genugtuung, dass sie offensichtlich am vorangegangen Tag die Portschlüsselfunktion ihrer Messer an ihren Geist gebunden hatte. Er bewegte sich nicht und wartete darauf, dass sie sich selbst orientierte. Die Sekunden wurden jedoch zu Minuten und immer noch stand sie mit vor Misstrauen zusammengezogen Augen und auf ihn gerichtetem Messer da...

„Ich bin es Hermine," bot ihr Severus schließlich an, als er bemerkte, dass sie sich nicht entspannen würde. „Du bist in Sicherheit."

Wenn möglich wurde ihre Haltung noch steifer und das Misstrauen lag schwer in der Luft.

„Ich weiß, dass du es bist. Soviel ist offensichtlich," antwortete sie ihm mit Zorn erfüllter Stimme.

„Was ich nicht weiß ist, was du in meinem verdammten Bett machst!"

Severus seufzte. Sie erinnerte sich nicht. Oder wenigstens wollte sie sich nicht erinnern. Das würde kompliziert werden.

„Es tut mir leid," erklärte er ihr ruhig. „Ich weiß, wie irritierend das für dich sein muss. Aber du warst letzte Nacht sehr unruhig, so hoffnungslos und panisch und ich konnte es wegen deiner Wunden nicht zulassen, dass du dich soviel bewegst. Meine Gegenwart schien dich zu beruhigen und so habe ich..."

Sie errötete bei dem Gedanken, dass seine Gegenwart sie beruhigt hatte, dass sie sich in seinen Armen besser entspannt hatte, als alleine, doch dann drang der Rest des Satzes langsam in ihr Bewusstsein und ihr Gesicht verlor jegliche Farbe.

„Was ist gestern geschehen? Was habe ich dir erzählt?", fragte sie, ihre Stimme gepresst vor Ärger und Angst.

„Du erinnerst dich nicht?", antwortete er ihr.

Schmerz schoss über ihr Gesicht und der Griff um ihr Messer verstärkte sich, bis ihre Knöchel weiß hervorschimmerten.

„Antworte mir," knurrte sie fast flüsternd. „Was ist passiert?"

Plötzlich schien es, als ob es die letzten zwei Monate nie gegeben hätte, als sei sie wieder auf Entzug, als kümmere sie sich um nichts, außer der Barriere zwischen ihren, als konzentriere sie sich darauf, ihre Geheimnisse zu wahren und ihre Distanz beizubehalten.

Keinerlei Vertrauen spiegelte sich in ihrem Gesicht oder ihren Augen, nicht die kleinste Spur ihrer vorherigen Nähe. Er versuchte ihren Geist zu erreichen, ihr beruhigende Gedanken von Frieden und Freundschaft zu senden, so wie er es letzte Nacht getan hatte, aber sein Geist krachte gegen eine aus Stahl gefertigte Mauer. Ihre Gedanken und ihr Körper waren für ihn verschlossen. Sie hatte sich in ihre eigene private Welt zurück gezogen und obwohl er nicht verstehen konnte warum die Wut ihre Lippen und ihr Aussehen verhärtete, wusste er, dass er die Situation mit ihr klären müsste, wenn er sie nicht hier und jetzt verlieren wollte.

„Du hast dich irgendwann um die Mittagszeit herum mit Lucius getroffen. Als du zurück kamst, war es schon spät. Er hat dich vergewaltigt und deine inneren Organe mit einem Messer zerfetzt," begann er die Ereignisse des vorhergehenden Tages mit ruhiger Stimme in einer neutralen Tonlage aufzuzählen.

Er wusste, wie schmerzhaft das für sie sein würde und wie sie es hasste vor ihm, in ihrem Zustand, Schwäche zu zeigen. So mied er ihren Blick und fuhr fort zu erzählen und sprach langsam, damit sich alles setzen konnte.

„Du hast mich zuerst nicht erkannt, aber ich habe es geschafft dich davon zu überzeugen, dass du Hilfe brauchtest. Ich habe dich die Treppe hoch in dein Bett getragen. Du warst in einem Schockzustand und für eine Weile habe ich gedacht, dass du es nicht schaffen würdest. Ich habe dich Trankrezepte aufsagen lassen, um dich wach zu halten und als du außer Gefahr warst, habe ich einen Brief an Draco geschrieben, damit er sich keine Sorgen machen muss. Aber dann warst du in den Klauen eines eher hässlichen Albtraumes und der beste Weg um dich ruhig zu halten, war, dich zu halten während du schliefst. Ich bin dann irgendwann ebenfalls im Laufe der Nacht eingeschlafen und bin erst einige Augenblicke vor dir wach geworden."

Selbst nach dem er geendet hatte, blieben seine Augen auf dem Buchregal und sicher von ihr weg. Er konnte ihren Atem hören, schnell und verängstigt, ganz so, als ob sie versuchen würde einen Schock zu überwinden. Ein fast nicht hörbares Schluchzen entkam ihren fest zusammengekniffen Lippen und er wusste, dass sie sich nun erinnerte und versuchte mit den Geschehnissen des Vortages und ihren Schmerzen umzugehen.

Er gab ihr Zeit. Erst als sie wieder sprach, wandte er ihr seine Augen wieder zu, um ihr tränennasses Gesicht zu sehen, mit einem Ausdruck so verloren und schmerzhaft, dass er zu ihr hinüber eilen und sie in seine Arme nehmen wollte. Ihr Kinn war trotzig erhoben und in ihren Augen funkelte rasende Wut.

„Du hast mich gewaschen", flüsterte sie in einem anklagenden Ton, den er nicht interpretieren konnte. „Und du hast mein Haar gekämmt."

Er nickte müde. Es schien zu der Zeit das beste was er tun konnte, aber vielleicht würde sie sich nun verletzt fühlen.

„Du wolltest so dringend sauber werden, Hermine. Du hast sogar versucht zu duschen, obwohl du dich wegen des Blutverlustes immer noch nicht bewegen konntest. Es war der einzige Weg wie ich dir helfen konnte. Ich wusste, wie viel dir die Reinigung danach bedeutet."

Er wusste es, nicht wahr? Ihr Geist schrie sie an. Natürlich wusste er Bescheid. Er war der brillanteste Mann, den sie jemals getroffen hatte und sie hatte ihm genügend Chancen gegeben, ihre Gewohnheiten, ihre Vorstellungen und ihre Notwendigkeiten zu studieren. Es konnte nicht viel geben, was er bis jetzt nicht wusste.

Verzweiflung verschleierte ihren Geist und sie konnte den bitteren Geschmack der Panik in ihrem Mund aufsteigen fühlen. Sie erinnerte sich nun an alles. Wie er sie gehalten hatte, wie er sie darum gebeten hatte ihm zu vertrauen und sich um sie gekümmert hatte und wie sie sich in seine Berührung entspannt hatte, ihm erlaubt hatte, komplett die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Wie sie ihm nicht nur mit ihrem Leben vertraut hatte, sondern auch mit dem, was ihr geschehen war, auch wenn die Scham eine leere Grube in ihren Magen gebrannt hatte.

Was hatte sie getan!

Das alles hätte nie passieren dürfen! Sie hatte nicht gewollt, dass sie ihm so nah kam! Wie konnte sie alle ihre Geheimnisse bewahren, wenn sie von ihm abhängig war? Wie sollte sie wachsam sein, wenn er sie so schwach machte? Wenn er dafür sorgte, dass sie sich anlehnte, dass sie ihm vollständig vertraute?

Wie hatte sie das nur so lange Zeit zulassen können? Wo sie doch wusste, dass sie nicht nur ihre Zukunft, sondern auch sein Glück auf 's Spiel setzte! Warum hatte sie ihn nicht schon früher aufgehalten, bevor sie sich so nah gekommen sind?

Weil sie sogar jetzt, Sekunden nachdem sie die Gefahr in der sie war realisiert hatte, in seine Umarmung sinken, ihren Schmerz mit ihm teilen und seine Wärme spüren wollte.

_Verdammt noch mal, ich bin seinetwegen schwach geworden! Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es so kommen würde!_

Aber du hast mir versprochen es nicht zu tun!", flüsterte sie.

„Nicht was zu tun?" Verwirrung verschleierte seinen Geist. Hatte er versprochen sie nicht zu berühren? Er konnte sich nicht an so ein Gespräch erinnern und der tiefe Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme machte ihn nervös, ganz so, als ob er ein schweres Kapitalverbrechen begangen hatte und es nicht einmal gemerkt hatte.

„Mich nicht zu verhätscheln. Mir nicht zu nah zu kommen und dich nicht in dieser Art um mich zu sorgen."

Er seufzte verzweifelt. Langsam verließ er das Bett und versuchte zu ihr herüber zu gehen. Er trug immer noch seine Roben vom Vortag, die durch den Schlaf zerknittert waren. Normalerweise hätte sie über ihren Zaubertrankmeister, der für seine Verhältnisse so untypisch vor ihr stand, gelächelt. Nun aber, richtete sich lediglich ihr Zauberstab in einer stillen Drohung auf ihn, nicht noch näher zu kommen.

„Willst du mir etwa weismachen, dass das alles hier nur von meinem gestrigen Verhalten dir gegenüber herrührt?", fragte er sie mit Unglauben in seiner Stimme. „Dass ich mich um dich gekümmert habe? Dass ich mir um dich Sorgen gemacht habe und dich wie ein menschliches Wesen behandelt habe und nicht wie eine Sache?"

Sicher konnte sie das nicht ernst meinen! Er hatte sie nicht bemitleidet! Er hatte nur alles in seiner Macht stehende getan, um sie zu retten, weil er nicht mehr ohne sie weiter machen konnte. Auf eine Art und Weise war es das Instinktivste und Eigennützigste, das er seit Jahren getan hatte. Aber irgendwie zweifelte er daran, dass sie diese Einblicke in seinen Geist gerade sonderlich mögen würde.

„Es wäre besser gewesen mich wie eine Sache zu behandeln, Severus,"antwortete sie bitter. „Besser, als sich _so_ zu benehmen, besser als mich zu bemitleiden."

„Himmelherrgott nochmal, Frau, hier geht es nicht um Mitleid!", rief er, endlich an die Grenzen seiner Geduld gekommen. „Es hat etwas damit zu tun, dir zu geben, was du brauchst und dich davor schützt, gänzlich zusammenzubrechen!"

„Ich brauche nichts von dir!"

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich! Ich weiß es besser."

„Nein, dass tust du nicht!", schrie sie. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie das ist, all die Schmerzen und die Verletzung, die Scham und die Angst! Und es ist alles deine Schuld!"

Er wurde bei ihren Worten bleich und sie wusste nicht, ob es von dem Schock oder der aufsteigenden Wut war, aber sie war schon zu weit gegangen, um sich im Moment darum zu kümmern.

„Sagst du mir etwa, dass das meine Schuld ist?", fragte er sie mit einer gefährlich tiefen und seidigen Stimme. „Malfoy vergewaltigt dich und schneidet dich in Stücke und du gibst mir die Schuld?"

Sie weinte nun wieder, aber sie schien es gar nicht zu merken.

„Alles war in Ordnung bevor du gekommen bist!", schrie sie und kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass ihre Stimme hysterisch und gebrochen klang. „Ich habe meine Arbeit getan und es hat kein bisschen weh getan! Ich hatte akzeptiert, dass das meine Lebensaufgabe war! Ich war aus Stein und Stahl gemacht und mein wahres Selbst war so gut verborgen, dass es von Lucius' Messern gar nicht erst berührt werden konnte! Ich konnte nichts mehr fühlen!"

Er konnte sich nun wieder an den beschämenden Tag in seiner Bibliothek erinnern, als er zum zweiten Mal in ihren Geist eingetaucht war und sie wie eine Königin ausgesehen hatte. Aus Eis und Diamanten gemacht war sie, wie eine tote Sache, zu schön und zu hart, um lebendig sein und überhaupt von jemandem berührt werden zu können. Er konnte sich an ihre Augen erinnern. Tunnel, die in die Tiefe führten, in denen kein Leben, keine Menschlichkeit, keine Angst mehr war. Kein Schmerz.

„Das kann unmöglich dein Ernst sein!", flüsterte er. „Du bist zu der Zeit fast gestorben! Du hattest fast keine Kraft mehr und keiner hat es auch nur ansatzweise bemerkt.. Erzähl mir nicht, dass das besser war, als dass sich jemand um dich kümmert, denn ich glaube dir nicht ein einziges Wort!"

„Es war besser," schrie sie noch immer und Ärger und Hoffnungslosigkeit schimmerten in ihren Augen. „Ich hatte es akzeptiert, ich hatte aufgegeben. Und nun kommst du daher und gibst mir all

das zurück, was mein Leben lebenswert gemacht hat. Du kümmerst dich, und du ... verstehst..."

Ihre Stimmer erstarb zu einem Flüstern, während sie sprach und nur seine trainierten Ohren konnten ihre Worte nun noch verstehen, als sie sich abwandte, weg von ihm, ihre Augen auf die Feuerstelle gerichtet.

„Nun gibt es wieder Dinge für die es sich zu leben lohnt. Es gibt Freude und Selbstachtung, und... Hoffnung. Etwas für Lucius, um es zu zerstören. Etwas, dass eine Todesserhure nicht haben sollte."

Und plötzlich in einem blendenden Blitz des Schmerzen und Trauer verstand er.

„Du verdienst alle diese Dinge, Hermine", flüsterte er. „Du musst dich nicht für das bestrafen, was du tust. Du bist keine Sache!

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich bin, Snape."

Die Art wie sie seinen Namen aussprach schmerzte mehr als alles, was sie ihm während ihrem Wutausbruch entgegen geschleudert hatte und er wich, ohne dass er es merkte, von ihr zurück.

„Wir müssen darüber reden," sagte er und versuchte seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu behalten, aber was heraus kam war wie es schien, mehr ein hoffnungsloses Betteln, wie er es während der Nacht in Albus Büro getan hatte.

„Du kannst nicht einfach so gehen! Wir müssen das ausdiskutieren!"

„Ich kann tun und lassen, was ich will", antwortete sie kalt und er konnte sehen, wie alle diese Masken, die lange Zeit nicht in seiner Gegenwart verwendet worden waren zurück an ihren Platz glitten. „Wir haben uns darüber bei Eintritt in unsere Partnerschaft geeinigt. Ich werde nun in mein Zimmer gehen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich zurück komme. Bitte entferne die Flohverbindung, nachdem ich durchgegangen bin und natürlich es steht dir frei, meinen Zugang zu deinen Räumlichkeiten ebenfalls aufzuheben. Einen schönen Tag noch."

Severus wusste, dass er genau das versprochen hatte und ein Teil von ihm wollte nachgeben, sie gehen lassen und ihr Vertrauen nie wieder zu verletzen. Aber er wusste auch, dass er einen Teil von ihr, würde er sie jetzt gehen lassen, für immer verlieren würde. Sie würde nie wieder jemanden so nahe an sich herankommen lassen.

Und das konnte er nicht geschehen lassen. Er konnte sie nicht so enden lassen wie er selbst geworden war. So verschloss er die Tür mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes und trat nach links, bis er zwischen ihr und der Feuerstelle stand und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Was tust du da?", zischte sie und ihr Zauberstab folgte all seinen Bewegungen.

„Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du so verschwindest, Hermine", antwortete er ruhig. Plötzlich so kontrolliert, als ob sie sich nicht gerade wie verrückt gegenseitig angebrüllt hätten. „Was auch immer du danach machst, wir müssen das hier diskutieren."

„Ich will das nicht diskutieren!", schrie sie. „Wir hatten einen Deal! Kein Gerede wenn ich es nicht will, keine Verhätscheln und kein Mitleid! Ich möchte jetzt gehen und ich möchte nie wieder mit dir reden!"

„Aber du musst, Hermine. Wenn du das als gesunder, vollständiger Mensch und nicht als ein bitterer Schatten einer ehemals lebenden Sache überleben willst, müssen die Scham und die Schuld verschwinden."

„Was ist, wenn ich mich einen Dreck darum schere, wie ich es überlebe?"

„Dann werde ich dir die Entscheidung abnehmen."

„So sieht also eine gleichwertige Partnerschaft mit dir aus? Darauf kann ich auch gut und gern verzichten, vielen Dank auch."

Dieser Kommentar bestach, genau wie sie es gewollt hatte, doch noch immer trat er nicht zur Seite.

„Man kann nicht der Partner eines Steins, oder der Freund einer sterblichen Hülle sein", sagte er ihr ruhig. „Und das ist es, was du wirst, Hermine. Es ist, was ich für so viele Jahre lang war: tot für die Welt. Ich möchte, dass du hinter deine Narben schaust und dein Leben siehst, Hermine!"

Sie lachte ein Lachen, das so alt und bitter war, dass sich sein Herz zusammenzog.

„Was weißt du über Narben", flüsterte sie.

„Eben soviel wie du", antwortete er ruhig und riss, nachdem er zu einer Entscheidung gekommen war, sein Hemd auf. Sie wich, mit einem ,in einer zitternden Hand, erhobenen Zauberstab, vor ihm zurück, aber er machte keine Bewegung, um ihr entgegenzutreten. Anstelle dessen streifte er langsam das Leinenhemd von seinen Schultern.

„Du bist nicht die Einzige, die sie verletzt haben", flüsterte er und drehte ihr seinen Rücken zu.

Er hörte keinen Schrei, kein Aufstöhnen. Nur ein etwas lauteres Einatmen, doch er wusste, was sie sah – eine Landschaft von sich kreuzenden Narben, manche weiß und schon vom Alter gebleicht, andere immer noch rot und wütend, selbst nach Jahren der Heilung.

Er drehte sich nicht zu ihr um, konnte aber fühlen, wie ihre Augen über seinen Körper glitten und den feinen weißen Linien folgten, die Wege und Straßen in seinen Körper gegraben hatten.

„Bei mir hat es früh angefangen", erklärte er ihr, während er immer noch von ihr abgewandt dastand. Seine Stimme spiegelte ihre alte Bitterkeit wieder. „Seitdem ich denken kann hat mein Vater mich und meine Mutter geschlagen, offiziell um seine Autorität zu festigen, aber ich weiß mittlerweile gut genug, warum Menschen ihre Kinder schlagen.

„Hogwarts war nicht viel besser, mit den berühmten Rumtreibern, die mich als ihr Lieblingsspielzeug angesehen haben. In der Erinnerung, die Harry in meinem Denkarium gesehen hat, ließen sie mich kopfüber in der Luft hängen und enthüllte meine hübsche Unterwäsche vor der gesamten Schule. Und sie haben mir über die Jahre hinweg noch viel schlimmere Dinge angetan."

Er konnte das Rascheln von Kleidung hinter ihm hören, während er sprach und er wusste, dass er sich langsam auf ihn zu bewegte. Er konnte sich ihr Gesicht vorstellen. Große Augen von dem Schock als sie sich daran erinnerte, was sie ihn entgegen geschrien hatte, ihn anflehend, dass er seine Geschichte nicht weitererzählen möge, aber er ignorierte sie. Das hier war zu wichtig.

„Zu der Zeit, als ich mich dem Dunklen Lord anschloss, ließ mich allein mein Ärger, meine Arroganz und mein hoffnungsloser Glauben an meinen Intellekt überleben. Nur mein Geist konnte mich würdig erscheinen lassen, nur meine Brillanz konnte meine Existenz rechtfertigen. Und es war dieser Stolz, den der Dunkle Lord benutzt hat, um mich zu sich zu locken, dieser Ärger jedem gegenüber, der mich verletzt hatte. Du hast mich vor einigen Wochen gefragt, warum es bei mir der Ärger war und ich habe dir keine Antwort gegeben. Lass es mich nun tun: Nur der Ärger und die Arroganz hatten die Stärkte, mich trotz ihres Spottes, ihres Hasses, des Schmerzes, den sie mir verursachten, jeden einzelnen Tag meines Lebens weitermachen zu lassen. Und der Dunkle Lord nahm meinen Ärger und verzerrte ihn solange, bis ich nicht mehr erkennen konnte, was richtig und was falsch war, bis alles was ich tun konnte war, meinen Hass zu nähren."

Seine Stimme war nun rau, und am liebsten wäre er vor seinen Erinnerungen davongerannt, um sich vor sich selbst zu verstecken. Aber er konnte nicht. Er musste ihr diese Botschaft vermitteln.

„Doch er ließ den Schmerz nicht enden. Er vervielfachte ihn, wenn ich ihm nicht sofort gehorchte. Wenn ich mich nicht fügte, behandelte er mich genau wie die Sache, für die ich mich tief in mir drin hielt. Ich klammerte mich an ihn, da nur er alleine diese Gefühle verschwinden lassen konnte. Nur er rettete mich vor mir selbst. Und wenn er mich bestrafte, oder später wenn Albus mich zurückschickte, um ihn auszuspionieren, habe ich mich nicht gewehrt. Weil ich, genau wie du jetzt, wusste, dass ich alles verdiente, was sie mir antun konnten, dass ich ein Leben ohne Schmerzen nicht verdient hatte."

„Ich habe das aufgegeben, von dem ich dachte, dass es gut für mich war. Ich wurde verbittert, hart, und todernst. Ich wurde Severus Snape, Bastard und grummeliger Zaubertrankmeister. Und ich blieb so, bis mich vor kurzem jemand aus dem dunklen Gefängnis meines Geistes befreit hat, indem er mich von dem Ort meiner Selbstdemütigung verbannt hat."

Stille. Es war ein Ozean der Stille zwischen ihnen, so endlos, dass er einen Moment befürchtete, dass sie schon seit einer langen Zeit gegangen war, dass sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte, während er über seine Vergangenheit lamentierte. Dass sie ihn, wie es so viele Andere getan hatten, alleine gelassen hatte. Aber dann konnte er sie atmen hören, schnell und flach und ihr Duft erreichte seine Nase.

Sie stand genau hinter ihm und mit seiner klaren, ruhigen Stimme versetzte er ihr den entscheidenden Schlag, um ihr seine Lektion nahe zu bringen.

„Also Hermine, nach allem, was du nun über mich weißt, hält du mich für wertlos? Denkst du ich bin dreckig und verdiene, was die Welt mir angetan hat? Sag mir, glaubst du, dass mich das zu einer leblosen Sache gemacht hat?"

Ihre Stimme klang schockiert, als sie antwortete, eine verzweifelte Leugnung seiner Frage.

„Nein ... das würde ich nie denken..."

Er wirbelte plötzlich herum und traf, mit einem Ausdruck des donnernden Ärgers, ihre geweiteten Augen. Spuren von Tränen durchzogen ihr Gesicht.

„Dann wie kannst du es dann wagen, das von dir selbst zu denken? Du hast nie etwas Falsches getan und anders als ich, hast du deinen Weg gewählt, um die Menschen zu retten, die du liebst. Wie kannst du weniger sein als ich, wenn du noch nicht einmal die Hälfte der Verbrechen begangen hast wie ich."

„Aber ich habe..."

„Aber du hast was? Willst du einen Wettbewerb daraus machen? Wer die schrecklichsten Dinge in

seinem Leben getan hat? Soll ich dir ein bisschen mehr von dem wunderbaren Erlebnis berichten, das mein Leben gewesen ist? Möchtest du wissen, wie es sich anfühlt, ein Kind zu töten das zu jung ist, um überhaupt um Hilfe zu rufen? Was hast du dagegen zu setzen, Hermine."

Er sah, wie sie nach Worte, für die Selbstvorwürfe suchte, die sie machen konnte, doch sie scheiterte. Er hatte sie ihr alle weggenommen. All ihre Entschuldigungen und Vorwürfe, die sie sich selber in schlaflosen Nächten aufzählte, all die furchtbaren Bilder, die vor ihren Augen aufblitzten. Weil er Schlimmeres getan hatte. Doch sie respektierte ihn noch immer.

„Ich schäme mich so", flüsterte sie schließlich und er sah in ihren Augen, dass sie endlich den Kern erreicht hatte, und bereit war, ihn mit ihm zu teilen.

„Wenn ich in ihre Augen schaue, die der Familien, meiner Freunde, sogar die von Dumbledore, dann schäme ich mich. Ich weiß, was sie als falsch oder richtig empfinden, ich weiß, wie ihr Leben ist. Und ich passe da nicht hinein. Ich habe Dinge gesehen, Dinge getan, die sie vor Horror zurückweichen ließen. Wie kann ich jemals meine Eltern wiedersehen, wie kann ich in die Augen meiner Freunde schauen, wenn ich weiß, was sie von meinem wahren Ich denken würden?

Wenn ich weiß, dass ich in eine Welt gehöre, der sie nur ihren Rücken zudrehen können? Ich habe alles weggeworfen, an das ich einmal geglaubt habe und es gibt nichts, mit dem ich die Leere füllen kann. Nichts außer der Scham.

Er wusste, was sie meinte und durch ihren verbundenen Blick schickte er ihr Wissen und Verständnis. Sie hatte nie den Weg der Arroganz gewählt. Sie hatte versucht sich anzupassen, hatte ihr Licht gedämpft, hatte ihnen erlaubt ihre Intelligenz wie Verrücktheit zu behandeln, ihren Durst nach Wissen wie einen eher komischen Charakterzug zu betrachten. _Wenn sie mich nicht einmal vorher akzeptieren konnten_, fragten ihn ihre Augen, während sie zur selben Zeit seine Antwort fürchteten, w_ie kann ich jemals hoffen jetzt noch zu ihnen zu gehören?_

„Du weißt, dass es da keine Lösung gibt, nicht war?"

Er fragte sie sanft und sie antwortete ihm mit einem winzigen Nicken. „Jene, die die Anderen überragen, werden immer einsam sein und Menschen werden nie etwas akzeptieren, das anders ist. Wir beide haben das auf die harte Art gelernt. Wenn du nicht stolz auf das bist, was du bist, wirst du nie aufhören dich so zu fühlen. Aber wenn du die Scham nicht besiegen kannst", fuhr er fort, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und traf wieder ihren Blick.

„Dann schäme dich halt vor deiner Familie, wenn du musst. Schäme dich vor deinen selbstgefälligen kleinen Freunden, die nur rein bleiben, weil sie zu dumm sind, zu sehen was um sie herum geschieht. Ich kann dich nicht daran hindern dich in der Gegenwart dieser Idioten minderwertig und dreckig zu fühlen. Aber nie bei mir, hörst du? Du durchlebst nichts, was ich nicht vorher schon durchlebt habe. Du hast nichts gesehen, was ich nicht schon vor dir gesehen habe. Wenn ich überleben kann, was ich getan habe, dann kannst du sicher überleben, was dir angetan wurde. Hörst du?"

Er wurde still. Er wusste, was er ihr anbot, aber er wusste auch was er von ihr verlangte. Zu akzeptieren, was sie war und aufzuhören sich davor zu verstecken, musste für sie die härteste Sache sein, die sie jemals durchgemacht hatte. Er hatte dafür mehr als dreißig Jahre gebraucht.

Aber trotzdem hoffte er von ganzem Herzen, dass sie die Stärke finden würde, es dennoch zu tun. Er würde sie in Ruhe lassen, wenn sie es wollte, nun, da alles gesagt und getan war. Aber er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, wieder so alleine in seinen Räumen, auf sich gestellt, ohne mit ihr zu reden, sie zu trainieren, oder sie aufzuziehen.

Er war verloren in dem erschreckenden Bild von Hermine, die seine Gegenwart für immer verließ, dass er erst dann bemerkte wie nah sie gekommen war, als sie sanft seine Brust berührte. Eine Brust, die, genau wie sein Rücken, übersät mit Narben war. Hermine konnte ein Keuchen nicht unterdrücken, als ihr rechter Zeigefinger anfing eine verblichene weiße Narbe über die Fläche seiner Haut entlang zu streichen.

Er verstand die Geste, auch wenn sie seinen Blick nicht treffen konnte.

Sie akzeptierte was er ihr anbot.

Und als seine Arme langsam anhob, um ihr Zeit zu geben vor der ungewollten Berührung zurück zu weichen, lehnte sie sich an ihn, schloss ihre Augen und umschloss seine Hüfte genau so fest wie er ihre Schulter.

Wenn sie sich nicht so ausgelaugt gefühlt hätten, darüber nachzudenken, dann hätten beide über die Sicherheit gestaunt, die diese Umarmung ihnen geben konnte. Das Gefühl der Nähe, des Friedens, der in dem Umkreis ihrer Arme herrschte. Das Gefühl endlich zu Hause zu sein.

Da draußen, mochte die Welt ein Platz der Gefahr und der Schmerzen sein, aber hier waren es nur sie zwei. Zwei Spione, beide vernarbt, beide klüger als gut für sie war. Beide in der Anwesenheit des tiefsten Vertrauens, das sie jemals empfunden hatten.

„Nun dann", fragte Severus schließlich und seine Stimme polterte gegen ihr Ohr. „Ich denke es ist Zeit für das Frühstück."

--

AN: Sorry wegen der langen Verspätung, aber ich bin bis Mitte November vollkommen im Stress.

Habe dann eine richtig wichtige Prüfung die ich auf jedenfall bestehen muss, und da gerät

natürlich das Übersetzen ein wenig ins nachsehen. Hoffe ihr habt dafür Verständnis.

Ansonsten wieder mal ein herzliches Danke an meine beta die ihren Job wiedereinmal richtig

gut gemacht hat.

LG wati


	27. Secret Hufflepuffling

27. Secret Hufflepuffling

Keiner von ihnen verspürte innerhalb der nächsten Tage das Bedürfnis darüber zu reden, was geschehen war. Sie kehrten zu ihrer Ferienroutine zurück, als hätte es den Abend und den darauf folgenden Morgen nie gegeben.

Doch Severus konnte die Veränderung in ihrer Beziehung spüren. Sie waren so unterschwellig, dass ein Fremder sie nie bemerkt hätte und dennoch veränderten sie ihn und Hermine grundlegender, als alles, was Severus jemals kennengelernt hatte.

Auf eine Art war es, als ob er für Hermine aufgehört hätte zu existieren, zumindest als ein anderes menschliches Wesen. Dort, wo sie vorher seine Gegenwart nur toleriert hatte und dann noch mit einem Auge allen seinen Bewegungen gefolgt war und sich jede Position, die er in dem Raum in Bezug zu ihrer einnahm, gemerkt hatte und wo sie niemals ihre Schilde zur Gänze gesenkt hatte, nahm sie ihn nun mit einem Lächeln zur Kenntnis, um dann wieder in ihre Welt der Gedanken und Wörter einzutauchen.

Er konnte nun die neusten Hausaufgaben, die er zu seinem Katastrophenstapel hinzugefügt hatte, rüde kommentieren, den Raum durchqueren oder sogar ihren Sessel streifen, ohne dass sie darauf reagierte. Manchmal kochte sie für sie beide den Tee und stellte eine Tasse auf seinen Schreibtisch ohne ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, manchmal schenkte er ihr nach, ebenso wortlos. Manchmal fand er sie abends schlafend, mit einem vergessenen Buch auf ihrem Schoß, in ihrem Lieblingssessel zusammengekuschelt. Dann nahm er sie in die Arme und trug sie in ihr Zimmer, ohne dass sie auch nur ansatzweise davon erwacht wäre, ganz so, als wäre es nicht ein anderes menschliches Wesen, dass sie berührte, sondern ein Teil ihres eigenen Körpers, der gerade zufällig wach war.

Zum allerersten Mal sah er Hermine völlig entspannen und es verwandelte sie in eine andere Person. Wieder waren die Veränderungen unterschwellig, obschon es ihn sehr schockierte einen Menschen zu treffen, dessen Humor noch schwarzer und trockener war als sein eigener. Doch erst jetzt, wenn sie mit wild gestikulierenden Händen und mit herausfordernden Augen ein theoretisches Problem mit ihm besprach, konnte er erkennen, dass sie niemals vorher wirklich sie selbst gewesen war. Nicht in Gegenwart ihrer Freunde, nicht im Unterricht und nicht einmal während der letzten Monate in seiner Gegenwart.

Es war, als ob der andauernde Wunsch sich anzupassen, zu gefallen und alle zufrieden zu stellen, verschwunden war, um eine Person zurück zu lassen, die genau so dickköpfig und sarkastisch wie er war. Eine Person, die genau so schamlos brillant und manchmal ebenso schockierend arrogant war.

Ihn erfreute das alles ungemein und als er sah, wie die Sorgenfalten in ihrem Gesicht verschwanden und ein neues Feuer in ihren Augen aufloderte, wusste er, dass sie es genauso empfand.

Sie schnitten das Thema Lucius Malfoy nicht an und der einzige Anhaltspunkt, dass Hermine sich mit ihren Erinnerungen auseinandersetzte, war die Tatsache, dass sie das Training und dessen Intensität verdoppelt hatten. Sie verbrachten nun Stunden im Trainingsraum, solange, bis sogar Severus vor Erschöpfung keuchte.

Am 28. Dezember vergoss sie ihr erstes Blut. Sie folgte schockiert der roten Linie auf seiner Brust die sich zusehends vergrößerte, aber Severus stoppte sie bevor sie überhaupt anfangen konnte sich zu entschuldigen.

„Hermine, das Großartige daran eine Hexe zu sein, ist, dass du so hart und gefährlich üben kannst wie du willst," sagte er ihr, während er den Schnitt mit geübter Leichtigkeit heilte. „Es gibt nicht viel, dass ich nicht heilen kann und du brauchst die Erfahrung von realen Wunden – Wunden, die du anderen zufügst und die du selber erhältst. Nur in der Theorie zu trainieren bringt nichts, wenn du mit jemandem konfrontiert wirst, den du töten musst, da er sonst dich tötet.

„Wenn jetzt die 'Du sollst dich nicht um andere Sorgen' - Rede kommt, hör sofort auf, Severus. Die hab ich oft genug gehört", antwortete Hermine hitzig. „Ich habe getötet und ich wurde schon fast ein dutzend Mal beinahe selbst getötet".

„Ich weiß. Aber hast du instinktiv getötet? So schnell, dass du nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht hast? Oder hast du gezögert, oder dich gefragt, ob es da nicht noch eine andere Lösung gab, die deinem Opfer die Chance gab davon zu kommen?"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich fragend und die Hand, in der das Messer lag, hing locker an ihrer Seite. „_Was_ genau willst du, dass ich werde, Severus?" flüsterte sie.

Er grinste sie nur spöttisch an, da er mittlerweile wusste, dass er verstanden werden würde. „Effizient", antwortete er.

Und anstatt zurückzuweichen, sich in die Mimik der Normalität zurückzuziehen, die sie vorher verwendet hätte, hob sie nur ihr Kinn, schaute ihm direkt in die Augen und nickte mit einem Lächeln.

Aber obwohl es schien, als ob sie sich mit den Erinnerungen von Lucius in ihrer eigenen, stillen Art auseinandersetzte, glaubte Severus, dass ihm das Problem keine Ruhe lassen würde. Er wollte sie nie wieder in einer derartigen Verfassung sehen, blutend, nur noch halb bei Bewusstsein und voller Schmerzen, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er Lucius davon abhalten sollte sie zu sich zu rufen und sie wieder zu verletzen.

Trotzdem wartete er, darauf hoffend, dass sie das Thema vor ihm zur Sprache brachte, bis zum Vorabend von Neujahr. Aber der Abend verging und sie ignorierte immer noch seine Anspielungen, blockte seine Ansätze das Gespräch in die Richtung zu drehen, die auch nur im Ansatz etwas mit spionieren zu tun hatten und gab vor, sich auf nichts anderes außer ihr Abendessen zu konzentrieren.

„Wir müssen ihn aufhalten. Du kannst so nicht weiter machen", merkte er während des Desserts an.

„Ich weiß,", antwortete Hermine ruhig. Sie war mittlerweile an seine plötzlichen Themenwechsel gewöhnt. „Und ich habe einen Plan, aber er benötigt etwas Vorbereitungszeit." Mit diesen Worten fuhr sie konzentriert und mit Sorgfalt fort, ihr Schokoladeneis zu genießen.

„Was ist, wenn wir diese Zeit nicht haben?" fragte Severus und fragte sich, warum sie dabei scheinbar so ruhig blieb.

Sie seufzte und legte den Löffel neben ihre Schale.

„Es tut ihm im Moment furchtbar leid," erklärte sie. „So ist er immer, wenn er die Grenze überschritten hat. Sieh mal ,Lucius liebt mich, jedenfalls soweit er dazu jemals in der Lage sein kann und er hat Angst mich zu verlieren. Deshalb bereut er es immer, wenn er es so auf die... Spitze treibt. Er hat mir Schmuck geschickt. Das ist immer ein gutes Zeichen, dass er die nächsten Wochen nichts weiter versuchen wird. Bevor seine eher gefährlichen Wünsche wieder zum Vorschein kommen werde ich das Problem gelöst haben. Das verspreche ich, Severus."

Drei Dinge waren nun ganz vorne in Severus Gedanken, als er ihr in die Augen sah und schweigend nickte. Das erste war, dass sie von Lucius gewalttätigem Angriff gesprochen hatte, als ob sie eine Art nerviger Routine waren, etwas, das sie gut genug kannte, obwohl sie es hasste. Er fragte sich, wie viel Schmuckstücke in dem Schülersprecherinnenzimmer, geschenkt als Wiedergutmachung von ihrem Peiniger, gelagert waren.

Zweitens, dass sie ihm nichts von ihrem Plan erzählt hatte. Was auch immer es war, sie war offensichtlich nicht Willens ihn zu informieren, was normalerweise etwas war, dass ihn misstrauisch machte.

Und das Dritte war, dass es Hermine war, der er noch vor weniger als einer Woche geschworen hatte zu vertrauen. Und seltsamer Weise fühlte er sich auch nicht genötigt sie zu befragen, oder den Plan, den sie erwähnt hatte, zu testen. Wenn Hermine zuversichtlich war, was den Erfolg ihres Plans betraf, so war er es auch.

Also legte er, anstatt dass er zu seinem normalen misstrauischen Selbst zurückkehrte, den Kopf schief und starrte sie an.

„Mir wurde nie von jemandem Schmuck geschenkt", maulte er, während er ein bockiges Kind imitierte.

Sie grinste als Antwort. „Das kommt wahrscheinlich daher, dass sie nicht gut zu deinen Roben passen würden. Aber wenn du magst, kann ich dir einige meiner Rubine leihen und du kannst sie während der ersten Zaubertrankstunde ausprobieren."

Sie kicherte bei dem Gedanken an Severus, der mit einer riesigen Rubinkette und roten Bändern in den Haaren geschmückt war, doch plötzlich stand besagter Zaubertranklehrer mit einer gebieterischen Bewegung vor ihr.

„In den Trainingsraum mit dir, du impertinente Frau", befahl er. „Ich werde dich gebührend dafür bestrafen. Ich werde nun während der gesamten ersten Stunde gegen ein Grinsen ankämpfen müssen. Das schreit nach den Messern!"

Und mit einer spöttisch unterwürfigen Verbeugung, schlenderte sie, zu zwei weiteren Stunden, voller Tritten, Schlägen und Schnitten.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sie hatte gewusst, dass er da sein würde und dass er sie erwartet hatte, noch bevor sie den Wasserspeier passiert hat, doch als sie sein Arbeitszimmer betrat und ihn mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand und einem verrückten Glitzern in den Augen hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzend vorfand, gelang es ihr nicht, den kleinen Knoten der Nervosität in ihrem Magen niederzukämpfen.

Vielleicht war es wegen seines Rufes als Allwissender, fast allmächtiger Zauberer, vielleicht auch wegen seines bloßen Alters, doch immer wenn Hermine Dumbledore besuchte, hatte sie Angst, dass sie ihr Mut verlassen würde.

Es hing soviel mehr von diesem Plan ab, als nur Lucius Malfoy zu zähmen und sie konnte sich nicht sicher sein, dass der Schulleiter auf ihren Vorschlag eingehen würde. Trotz seines exzentrischen Rufes und seines freundlich- bemutternden Verhaltens war er nicht nur ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer, sondern auch ein brillanter General und Politiker. Menschen wie Albus Dumbledore ließen die Macht und die Kontrolle nicht aus ihren Händen gleiten. Sie hungerten danach.

Alles worauf sie hoffen konnte, war, dass ihre Argumente genug Gewicht haben würden und dass Dumbledore Severus wirklich genau so vertraute, wie er es immer vorgab. Das und ihre stille Hoffnung, dass der Schulleiter beginnen würde, sein hohes Alter zu spüren und sich deshalb hier und da nach etwas Entlastung sehnte.

„Professor", grüßte sie ihn mit einem Lächeln. „Ich bin froh, dass Sie etwas Zeit für mich gefunden haben."

„Oh, Miss Granger, die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite."

Sie hatten sich nun fast einen Monat nicht gesehen, da Severus es auf sich genommen hatte ihm ihre Pflichten zu berichten und der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sagte ihr, dass er von den Änderungen, die sie durchlaufen hatte angenehm überrascht war.

Sie konnte sich fast in seinen Augen gespiegelt sehen, den nun kräftigeren, leicht muskulösen Körper, der etwas von seiner Steifheit verloren hatte, das Gesicht, dass einmal so kalt wie Eis war, war nun entspannt und durch und durch selbstbewusst, strahlend und gesund, die Augen waren nicht mehr gerötet und müde, sondern strahlten wieder vor Energie.

Es irritierte sie maßlos, dass er wusste, wer das alles verursacht hatte. Irgendwie wollte sie Severus' und ihre Freundschaft geheim halten, genau so wie die Geschehnisse auf den Treffen. Immer wenn sie an ihre gemeinsame Zeit dachte, fühlte sie eine Art von Beschützerinstinkt, so heftig, dass es sie jedes Mal aufs Neue überraschte. Er gehörte ihr. Dieses ruhige kleine Heiligtum, dass sie zusammen aufgebaut hatten gehörte ihnen und niemand sollte auch nur einen Einblick davon bekommen.

Sie konnte fühlen, wie sein Blick in ihren Geist eintauchte, so sanft, dass sie es nicht gemerkt hätte, wenn sie keine Meisterokklumentikerin gewesen wäre und leitete vorsichtig seinen testenden Geist zu einigen harmlosen mentalen Bildern, die gänzlich mit nichts verbunden waren, was interessant war. Mental grinste sie spöttisch. Der Schulleiter war wahrscheinlich mittlerweile so an diese Art der Spionage gewöhnt, dass er nicht einmal merkte, wie nutzlos das bei ihr war. Aber wer war sie schon, dass sie dem Mann seine Illusionen rauben sollte.

„Sie sehen gut aus meine Liebe," kommentierte Dumbledore ganz so, als ober er genau vor einem Moment ihre Gedanken gehört hätte. Aber Hermine, die genau wusste, dass er nichts wichtiges gesehen hatte und vor allem gar nichts, was auch nur annäherungsweise etwas mit Severus zu tun hatte, konnte von seinen Tricks nicht mehr getäuscht werden, egal wie unterschwellig sie waren und so lächelte sie nur mysteriös und ging zu einem der Sessel, die vor dem lodernden Feuer standen.

„Darf ich mich vielleicht setzen, Professor? Ich glaube das wird eine eher längere Diskussion."

„Natürlich mein Kind, entschuldigen Sie meine Vergesslichkeit." Dumbledore reagierte sofort, zauberte eine weitere Tasse für sie und gesellte sich zu ihr ans Feuer.

Schweigend nippte sie an ihrem Tee und schaute den alten Mann prüfend an. So erfahren wie er damit war, andere so lange anzustarren, bis sie alles erzählten, so war er doch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass diese Methode auch bei ihm angewendet wurde. Er war der erste der das Schweigen brach.

„Was bringt Sie heute Abend zu mir, Miss Granger?" fragte er, gütig lächelnd, um die Spitze aus seiner Frage zu nehmen. „Natürlich bin ich immer froh Sie zu sehen und biete jede Unterstützung an, die ich geben kann ..."

Als Antwort lächelte Hermine und stellte ihren Becher zur Seite.

„Ist es ein gutes Zeichen, dass Sie bei mir sofort zum Punkt kommen, Professor?", fragte sie leichthin, schob ihre Frage aber einen Augenblick später beiseite, als er es in Erwägung zog sie ernst zu nehmen.

„Ist auch egal. Ich bin hier hin gekommen um Ihnen eine Angebot zu machen, Professor. Da gibt es einen Spieler in dem Spiel, der zu lange nicht zum Zuge gekommen ist und ich glaube, dass wir seine Fähigkeiten benötigen noch bevor der Winter vorbei ist..."

Ihre Erklärung dauerte eine kleine Weile. Der Schulleiter war gut in der Lage selber alle Pros und Kontras zu erkennen und von dem geheimnisvollen kleinen Lächeln, das seinen Mund umspielte, schloss sie, dass die Pros zu überwiegen schienen.

„Weiß dieser Spieler denn von seinem Rollentausch, Miss Granger?", fragte er schließlich und sie schüttelte mit einem amüsierten Lächeln den Kopf und gewährte ihm den Anschein, dass sie einen gemeinsamen Scherz geteilt hätten.

„Sie kennen ihn, Schulleiter", antwortete sie und sah das zufriedene Glitzern in seinen Augen. Es war nicht notwendig ihm zu sagen, dass sein Wissen eher sehr begrenzt war. „Er würde diese Position niemals akzeptieren, wenn ich ihn vorher gefragt hätte. Er hält sich nicht würdig genug. Aber ich weiß, dass er es ist und wir müssen ihn an unsere Sache in diesem Krieg binden. Wir können es uns nicht leisten seine Talente brach liegen zu lassen."

_Ich weiß wie sehr du nach einer Beschäftigung hungerst_, _Severus_, dachte sie, _und das ist genau das Richtige für dich._

Das Gespräch dauerte noch eine Weile, in der Hermine Hinweise platzierte und Fragen, die der Schulleiter von unerwarteten Ecken abfeuerte, konterte, während sie die ganze Zeit über lächelte und an ihrem Tee nippte, ganz so, als wäre es eine höfliche Unterhaltung aus Jane Austin und kein strategisches Treffen zwischen einem Armeegeneral und seinem Meisterspion.

Dann entschuldigte sich Hermine, indem sie sich auf all ihre Hausaufgaben berief, die sie noch nicht fertiggestellt hatte und Dumbledore entließ sie mit einem seiner brillanten Lächeln. Als sie das Areal um den Wasserspeier herum verlassen hatte, der Dumbledore wahrscheinlich Bericht von jedweder Bewegung von Dumbledores Besuchern Bericht erstattete, machte, noch bevor sie sein Büro betreten hatten, atmete sie erleichtert aus. Das war gut verlaufen. Wenn sie Glück hatte, würde Severus schon wütend auf sie warten, wenn sie zurückkehrte und von ihr verlangte zu berichten, ob das alles ihre Idee war.

Aber sie führte ihre Schritte noch nicht hinunter in den Kerker. Anstelle dessen zog sie den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang den sie trug, fester um ihre Schultern, ging durch die Eingangshalle und durch das große Tor. Nun musste sie nur noch in Hogwarts einbrechen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Zwielicht verdunkelte die Wände von Hogwarts als Hermine ihr Ziel erreichte. Nachdem sie die äußeren Mauern umrundet hatte, stoppte sie genau unter einem großen Fenster, das die dicken Mauern über ihrem Kopf unterbrach. Sie wusste, dass es zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs gehörte, genau so gut wie sie seinen Eingang in der Schule kannte. Schulsprecherin zu sein hatte seine Vorteile.

Sie hatte in Betracht gezogen den Gemeinschaftsraum durch den normalen Eingang zu betreten, aber sie wusste dass ungefähr zwanzig Hufflepuffs beschlossen hatten, über Weihnachten zu bleiben und so war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass einer am Kamin saß recht hoch und es war ganz und gar unmöglich, dass sie sie nicht bemerken würden, wenn sich die Portraittüre von alleine öffnete.

Das war der Grund, warum sie sich für das Fenster entschieden hatte, während sie Gott dafür

dankte, dass die Hufflepuffs keinen Turm bewohnten wie die Gryffindors. Sie zog ihren Unsichtbarkeitsumhang wiederum fester um sich, befestigte ihn, so dass er nicht herunterfallen würde und wendete einen Schwebezauber auf ihre Füße an. Als sie hoch genug gehoben worden war, trat sie auf das Fensterbrett und lugte durch das Glas. Drei Menschen waren im Aufenthaltsraum. Zwei Jungen, die sich auf ein Spiel Schach konzentrierten und einer, der in einer Ecke las.

Sie sorgte dafür, dass sie in dem Außenbereich ihres Sichtfeldes blieb und steckte ihre linke Hand in ihre Tasche und nahm ein langes silbernes Barthaar heraus, dass sie von Dumbledores Schreibtisch geklaut hatte. Ein in einen Handschuh gehüllter Finger drückte es gegen den Fensterrahmen, während ihre rechte Hand ihren Zauberstab an ihre Kehle drückte.

„Vox mutalis," flüsterte sie. Dann erhob sie ihre Stimme und sprach nur ein Wort. „Öffne," sagte sie mit der Stimme des Schulleiters und leise glitten die Riegel auf. Nun war das Fenster offen.

Hermine beendete den Zauber und atmete in leiser Erleichterung auf. Sie war sich nicht komplett sicher gewesen, ob das funktionieren würde, aber _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts_ hatte ihr viele nützliche Dinge beigebracht. Mehr, als es Harry und Ron jemals möglich gewesen war durch die Karte des Rumtreibers zu lernen. Eines dieser Dinge war die Tatsache, dass der Schulleiter von Hogwarts zu jedem Raum im Schloss Zutritt verlangen konnte und er wurde ihm durch die Macht seiner Stimme und seiner Haut gewährt. Sie hatte gehofft, dass ein Haar ausreichen würde und es schien, dass die Banne rund um Hogwarts nicht ganz so fein eingestellt waren, wie jeder

prahlte. Sie würde Severus davon erzählen, aber erst nachdem sie ihre Aufgabe beendet hatte.

Nun flüsterte sie einen anderen Spruch und ein Windstoß riss das Fenster auf. Während die Hufflepuffs überrascht hoch schauten, nutzte sie den Schutz des Windes, um in den Aufenthaltsraum zu klettern und als einer nach dem Fenster griff um es zu schließen, war sie schon die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hochgestiegen.

Die Tür zu dem Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler war leicht geöffnet und Hermine dankte der Leichtsinnigkeit der Jungen dafür. Langsam öffnete sie sie und wurde mit dem Anblick eines eher unaufgeräumten Raumes belohnt, der durch nichts anderem belegt war, als von einer sehr alten Kröte.

Während sie durch die Habseligkeiten auf dem Nachttisch wühlte, brauchte sie weniger als eine Minute, um ihr Ziel auszumachen: Justin – Finch – Fletchley's Bett und Schrank.

Harry konnte ja denken, das Justin einfach nur seine Freundschaft suchte, oder aber in ihn verliebt war, aber Hermine glaubte schon seit einer sehr langen Zeit nicht mehr an Unschuld. Justin hatte Harry beobachtet und das sehr ausgiebig. Er hatte sich Notizen gemacht. Keiner machte sich Notizen, wenn er Freundschaft mit jemandem schließen wollte. Man machte sich Notizen, wenn man sich etwas merken oder etwas berichten wollte.

Außerdem hatte Justin Harry geschrieben. Harry und Ron könnten es übersehen haben, aber Hermine hatte von dem Moment an, als sie den Brief ihres Freundes bekommen hatte, realisiert, was Justin vor hatte. Justin wollte Harry in Muggellondon treffen. Weit weg von den Weasleys, den Auroren und jedem, der ein Auge auf Harry werfen konnte.

Die Frage war nur, warum.

Justin war den Todessern nicht aus eigenem Antrieb beigetreten – sie hätte von einem zweiten Todesser in Hogwarts gewusst. Aber er spionierte für jemanden und wenn sie die Bewegungen im Inneren Zirkel richtig interpretierte, war es entweder McNair oder Houseman. Beide hatten letztlich viel Lob vom dunklen Lord bekommen und beide hatten mehr als einmal private Audienzen bekommen.

Aber sie brauchte Beweise dafür und sie musste wissen, warum Justin seine Freunde betrog.

Sie sprach einen Schlafzauber über die Kröte, den keiner zu ihr zurückverfolgen konnte, legte Alarme über die Treppe zu dem Schlafsaal, die sie in dem Moment warnen würden, wenn jemand die Treppen betrat und schloss die Tür mit einem sanften Stoß ihres Fußes, da sie nicht Willens war, irgendetwas zu berühren und damit ihre magische Signatur auf nichts in dem Raum gefunden werden konnte.

Dann kehrte sie zu Justins Bett und Schrank zurück, hielt einen Moment inne und merkte sich die genaue Position seiner Habseligkeiten.

Er hatte sehr wenig über die Weihnachtsferien mit nach Hause genommen, eine Tatsache, auf die sie sehr gehofft hatte. Wo auch immer er diese Wochen verbrachte, wen auch immer er treffen würde, seine Sachen waren in den Mauern von Hogwarts sicherer, als sie irgendwo anders gewesen wären. Die Menge seiner Kleidung, Bücher und privatem Krimskrams hatte ihre Vermutung nur bestätigt. Er hatte nicht wie jemand gepackt, der nach Hause fuhr. Er hatte alles was ihm etwas bedeutete zurück gelassen.

Als sie ihre Handschuhe herausnahm, die sie davor schützten, dass ihre eigene Magie aus ihrer Haut strömte und sich das sauber gefaltete Schlafanzugoberteil vom Bett nahm, ließ sie der Gedanke an Harry und Ron lächeln. Was würden sie wohl von ihr denken, wenn sie sie so sehen könnten? Ron würde es als undenkbar bezeichnen, dass sie die Schulregeln in dieser Art und Weise brach und Harry würde erstaunt starren.

Beide glaubten fest an ihre Fähigkeit jegliche Information aus der Bibliothek zu bekommen, oder ihre Schulplaner mit bunten Farben zu codieren. Aber das... durch die persönlichen Habseligkeiten eines Spions zu wühlen und dabei seine magischen Fallen zu umgehen, die er wahrscheinlich mit der Hilfe von irgendjemandem für den er arbeitete, aufgestellt hatte, um seine Privatsphäre zu schützen – das schien für sie meilenweit entfernt von Hermines normaler Aufgabe innerhalb des Trios.

Aber Hermine wusste, dass es da keinen Unterschied gab. Die Details für sich zu behalten und sehen, wie sie in das Gesamtbild passten, war, worauf es wirklich ankam, egal ob sie spionierte, ein Gefecht plante oder ein komplizierten Aufsatz schrieb. Sie hatte sich darauf trainiert, sich an jeden Hinweis, jeden Fetzen Information eines Textes zu erinnern und nun richtete sie ihre ganze Konzentration, zu der ihr fein gearbeitetes Gehirn fähig war, auf Justins Habseligkeiten.

Da gab es keine Spur der immensen Menge an Notizen, die er während der letzten Schulwochen gemacht hatte, aber sie fand einige Rollen Pergament mit abgerissenen Ecken und einige Notizbücher, wo jemand einige Seiten herausgerissen hatte.

Viele der Kisten und Kofferfächer, in denen Justin normalerweise seine persönlicheren Dinge aufbewahrte, waren an seine eigene magische Signatur gebunden und erlaubten nur jemanden dessen magische Signatur identisch zu Justins war sie zu öffnen (und da Justin keinen Zwilling hatte, existierte niemand auf dieser Welt). Doch ihre vorherige Suche in seinen Kleidungsstücken hatte Früchte getragen. Er hatte ein paar Handschuhe zurückgelassen und Hermine drehte sie von innen nach außen bevor sie sie über ihre eigenen zog. Die Handschuhe enthielten gerade genug von Justins Körpergeruch und Magie, um die Fallen zu täuschen und ihr zu erlauben, die Kisten zu öffnen.

Sie fand keine kürzlich empfangenen Briefe von seinen Eltern. Eigenartig. Solange sie Justin kannte, hatte er mindestens einmal die Woche ein Paket oder ein Brief von seinen Eltern bekommen. Justin war ein Einzelkind und seine Mutter liebte ihn abgöttisch, aber der letzte Brief war vor drei Monaten datiert und als Hermine durch seine Korrespondenz suchte, formte sich eine Idee von dem was passiert sein könnte in ihrem Geist.

Aber sie fand keinen Beweis. Sie benötigte fast eine Stunde um seine Sachen zu durchsuchen und sie wieder in der richtigen Art und Weise anzuordnen, in der sie sie gefunden hatte. Sie überprüfte seinen Koffer und Nachttisch nach versteckten Schubladen oder Fächern, aber sie hatte keine gefunden.

Sie hatte sich den Wänden um sein Bett herum, seinem Kopfteil und nachdem sie mit einem weiteren Zauber ohne Zauberstab die Matratze angehoben hatte, dem Bett selber zugewendet. Doch auch dort fand sie nichts.

Vielleicht hatte er es irgendwo im Aufenthaltsraum versteckt, aber das erschien ihr unwahrscheinlich. Wenn die Hufflepuffs auch nur annähernd so wie die Gryffindors waren, war nichts Privates sicher vor ihnen und man konnte nichts so gut verstecken, dass es eine Horde von nervigen Teenagern nicht finden würde.

Aber wo? Hatte er doch den Beweis mitgenommen?

Die Lösung kam ihr, als sie von dem Bett weg trat, um es noch einmal vollständig zu untersuchen und da fielen ihre Augen auf die Bettpfosten. Massive, hölzerne Bettpfosten, nun, zumindest sahen sie massiv aus. Wie sie nach einigen Sekunden des Klopfens und des Vergleichens der Töne, bemerkte, war der rechte hohl.

Sie konnte keine Öffnung finden, aber als sie mit ihrer behandschuhten Hand über das polierte Holz strich erschien ein Spalt, der jedoch nicht größer war als eine Haaresbreite. Sie benutzte eines ihrer Messer, welche sie nun immer sicher in den Messerscheiden trug, die sicher an ihrem Bein befestigt waren, egal wo sie hin ging, um den Riss weiter zu öffnen. Natürlich vorsichtig, um die hölzerne Oberfläche nicht zu zerkratzen.

_Was hast du vor den Augen der Anderen versteckt_, _Justin_, dachte sie als sie eine Reihe von Enthüllungszaubern über die Öffnung sprach, _Was hat dich dazu veranlasst deine Welt zu verraten_?

Ärger baute sich in ihr auf, während sie die Flüche und Sicherheitssprüche brach, die Justin angewendet hatte um sein Geheimnis zu schützen. Ärger über die Gefahr, in die er sie alle brachte, gegenüber einem Jungen, der den einfachen Weg heraus gewählt hatte und das zu Ungunsten aller anderer. Als sie jedoch endlich ihre Hand in das Loch gesteckt und die zwei Photos hervorgezogen hatte, die im Inneren versteckt waren, erstarb ihr Ärger augenblicklich.

Seine Mutter. Flankiert von zwei maskierten und gewandeten Todesser. Ihre Augen wütend, ihre Brust, die sich unter panischem Keuchen hob und ein furchtbares Wissen, was auf sie wartete war in ihn jeden Teil ihres Gesichtes geschrieben.

Sein Vater. Mit einem blauen Auge geschmückt, seine Hände hinter dem Rücken gefesselt, aber immer noch gegen die Männer die ihn hielten am ankämpfen. Nichts, außer Besorgnis in seinen Augen, nichts außer der Liebe zu seiner Familie und Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Und unter beiden Bildern formten Druckbuchstaben einen einfachen Satz: „Mach was wir Dir sagen, Justin, und sie könnten überleben."

Sie kannte die Handschrift. Severus hatte sie darauf trainiert die Handschrift eines jeden Todessers zu identifizieren. Es war McNair. Und er hatte Justins Eltern.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus war sich nicht sicher, warum Albus ihn um seine Gesellschaft während des nachmittäglichen Tees gebeten hatte, aber war mehr als Willens seinem Wunsch Folge zu leisten. Es war Zeit Hermines getriggerten Obliviate-Zauber und einige andere Ideen vorzustellen, die ihnen während der Weihnachtsferien gekommen waren. Ein nicht formelles Treffen bei Tee und Plätzchen war die perfekte Gelegenheit, sie dem Schulleiter vorzustellen.

Deswegen war er auch eher überrascht, dass er, anstelle der gelockerten Atmosphäre die er erwartet hatte, den Schulleiter fest hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzend vor fand.

„Albus," grüßte er ihn mit einem leichten Nicken seines Kopfes.

„Severus! Danke dir für deine Zeit. Bitte setz dich doch, mein Junge."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Dieses „mein Junge" konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Seiner Erfahrung nach war es normalerweise von einer Reihe von ungewollten Ratschlägen gefolgt, oder, was noch schlimmer war, von einem Infragestellen seines Verstandes. Natürlich würde es der Schulleiter nie so nennen, anstelle dessen würde er es vorziehen von „Freundschaften" sprechen und der Art wie sie alle während schwerer Zeiten zusammenhalten müssten, aber in der Vergangenheit waren all diese großen Worte zu einer Hauptfrage reduziert worden: „Kannst du weitermachen, ohne zusammenzubrechen, mein Junge?"

Ohne zu lächeln machte er es sich auf einem der angebotenen Stühle gemütlich, sein Gesicht eine unlesbare, steinerne Maske. Was auch immer Albus ihm an den Kopf werfen wollte, er müsste es auf dem harten Weg machen. Severus hatte vor langer Zeit aufgehört, dem Schulleiter solche Unterhaltungen einfach zu machen.

„Du kannst dir sicher denken, dass ich dich aus einem bestimmten Grund heute hier her bestellt habe, Severus," fing Albus nach einer Zeit des gespannten Schweigens an.

Er gab keine Reaktion preis, aber ein Funke Neugierde erwachte in Severus. Normalerweise würde Albus sein Gespräch mit einem großen Gewese beginnen, würde ihn nach seinen Experimenten fragen, seinen Unterrichtsklassen oder aber, ob er seine Ferien genossen habe. Er war keiner der Menschen,die einfach so zum Punkt kamen. Nur in Notfällen oder bei großer Wichtigkeit. Dafür gefiel dem Schulleiter seine Rolle als exzentrischer Zauberer viel zu sehr.

„Die Sache ist die," fuhr Albus nach einem Moment des Schweigens fort, „dass ich die Ferien damit verbracht habe über den Orden nachzudenken und über die Neugestaltung seiner Organisation."

_Nun kommt er der 'du wirst nicht länger gebraucht' - Teil_, dachte Severus, erstaunt über seine eigene Bitterkeit. Er war froh, dass er nicht mehr spionierte und die Arbeit mit Hermine war belohnend, aber erst jetzt, während er in diesem Büro saß und seinen alten Mentor beobachtete, merkte er, dass ihm eine Lebensaufgabe fehlte, eine Chance seine Fähigkeiten anzubringen und zwar in mehr Dingen, als nur dem indirekten Weg Hermine von Übel fern zu halten.

_Du warst ein Todesser, Severus, und du trägst noch immer das Mal. Erwarte nicht von ihnen, dass sie dich jemals als einen der ihren akzeptieren. Erwarte nicht von ihnen, dass sie dich einfach für das schätzen was du bist_, erklärte er sich fest.

„Es betrifft vor allem deine... geänderte Rolle im Orden, über die ich nachgedacht habe und die Frage, was man nun mit dir tun könnte, nachdem dein Leben als Spion zu Ende ist," fuhr der Schulleiter fort und bemerkte nicht das stille Gefecht, das in seinem Zaubertrankmeister tobte.

Ich verstehe,"sagte Snape und ließ alle Bitterkeit und Trauer aus seiner Stimme verschwinden.

Bei diesen Worten sah der Schulleiter hoch. Seine Augen glitzerten und waren voller Unfug.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich verstehe, dass ich keine zentrale Rolle mehr in der Arbeit des Ordens spielen kann," erklärte Snape.

_Da hast du's nun Albus. Ich tue es schon wieder,_ dachte er. _Ich erleichtere_ _dir deine Aufgabe._

„Da ich meine Fähigkeit zu spionieren verloren habe, bin ich vor allem eine Belastung für den Orden. Ich werden nicht in der Lage sein, eine Mission außerhalb auszuführen und mein Einfluss ist sehr eingeschränkt. Wenn du willst, dass ich mich aus dem inneren Kreis des Ordens zurückziehe, werde ich das tun."

Albus lächelte und Severus fühlte, wie Wut in seiner Brust hochstieg. _Er könnte wenigstens so tun, als ob es ihm leid tun würde_, dachte er.

„Nein, mein Junge," sagte nun Albus, lehnte sich auf seinen Schreibtisch und legte eine beruhigende Hand auf Severus Schulter. „Ich denke nicht, dass du das verstehst. Nachdem ich mehrere Ordensmitglieder hinzugezogen und sorgfältig darüber nachgedacht habe, habe ich beschlossen, dass du unser neuer _Meister der Spione _werden sollst.


	28. Planting the seeds

28. Planting the seeds

„Das war deine Idee! Erzähle mir nicht, dass dies nicht deine Idee war, Hermine!"

Wie sie es vorhergesehen hatte, erwartete Severus sie in der Bibliothek. Er lief wild vor der Feuerstelle hin und her und Wut loderte in seinen Augen. Sie hatte sich auf diese Konfrontation vorbereitet, aber sie hatte nicht mit dem Tuch der Traurigkeit gerechnet, das sich in Justins Schlafraum über sie gesenkt hatte.

Sie freute sich nicht auf das Gespräch. Alles, was sie nun wollte, war die Dinge, die sie nun über Justin erfahren hatte, loszuwerden und vielleicht ein guter Heulkrampf auf dem Sofa. Doch dies war nicht der richtige Moment. Severus brauchte einen klaren Kopf, um die Information zu verdauen, die sie ihm geben würde und momentan war er außer sich vor Wut – ganz bestimmt nicht der richtige Augenblick, um so ein sensibles Thema zu besprechen, das war ihr inzwischen klar geworden.

So schob sie ihre Traurigkeit in eine entfernte Ecke ihres Geistes und dachte an das, was sie heute Nacht begonnen hatte und wo es sie hinführen würde.

„Und wovon bitte sprichst du, Severus?" beantwortete sie seinen hitzigen Ausbruch mit einem leicht spöttischen Lächeln und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen.

„Über ein ausgesprochen faszinierendes Angebot - oder sollte ich eher sagen Befehl - den Albus mir heute Nachmittag unterbreitet hat," knurrte er. „Und versuche nicht einmal so zu tun, als hättest du keine Ahnung davon gehabt. Du hast dem alten Mann die Idee in den Kopf gesetzt, nicht war?"

„Albus hat dir einen Antrag gemacht," rief sie unschuldig, während sie seine Anklage ignorierte. „Nun, Severus, bin ich wirklich schockiert!"

Aber dieses Mal ignorierte er ihre spielerische Neckerei und sie konnte sehen, dass er wirklich wütend war.

„Genug! Ich kann das gerade gar nicht gebrauchen, Hermine. Warum hast du mir nicht eine Chance gegeben darüber nachzudenken, ob ich das wirklich will. Warum hast Du mir vorher nichts gesagt?"

„Weil du die Idee sofort abgelehnt hättest, Severus," antwortete sie und wurde sofort ernst.

„Du weißt, dass du es getan hättest. Du könntest dir niemals vorstellen in so einer Vertrauensposition zu sein und so viel Macht und Kontrolle im Orden auszuüben. Du denkst immer noch, dass sie dich als den missmutigen Todesser sehen, den sie nur wegen seines Nutzens in ihrer Mitte tolerieren.

Nun schaute er grimmig und sah genau aus wie der Todesser. „Hör auf wie ein Psychologe zu sprechen," warnte er sie.

„Das ist keine Psychologie, das ist Beobachtung, Severus. Du hättest dich niemals für diese Position beworben und was noch schlimmer ist, du hättest mir verboten, das vor dem Schulleiter zu erwähnen. Auf diese Art hab ich ihm nur von meiner Idee erzählt. Die Entscheidung lag ganz bei ihm und ich bin recht sicher, dass er sie nicht alleine gefällt hat. Offensichtlich wollen sie dich als ihren Meister der Spione. Und sag mir nicht, dass du den Job nicht willst, Severus! Ich kann schon jetzt das Glitzern in deinen Augen sehen!"

Er schnaubte bei der Idee, dass seine schwarzen Augen gierig glitzerten, aber trotzdem entspannte sich irgendetwas in seiner Statur und er setzte sich schließlich hin.

„Ich dachte Albus würde mich aus dem Orden verbannen," gab er nach einem Moment des Schweigens zu. „Und ich habe meine Entlassung schon akzeptiert, bevor er überhaupt zum Punkt kam. Ich habe ihm sogar angeboten von selbst zu gehen. Er schnaubte wieder, dieses Mal mir einem leichten Anflug von Traurigkeit.

„Nun das zeigt es, und das weißt du, nicht war," antwortete Hermine ruhig. Dann lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl nach vorne, genau so, wie Albus es einige Stunden vorher getan hatte und berührte seine Hand. Aber irgendwas an dieser Geste war das natürlichste und beruhigenste Ding der Welt und er bemerkte, wie seine Sorgen schwanden.

Sie kommen nicht ohne dich zurecht." Sie setzte sich einfach hin und ihr Blick war warm und liebevoll. „Es gibt niemanden, der so gut ist wie du, Severus. Nun jedenfalls keinen, der so bösartig ist wie du", fügte sie nach einem Moment hinzu. „Selbst Moody kann man nicht mit deinen eher hässlichen Stimmungen vergleichen."

„Oh, vielen Dank auch." endlich schlug er ihren Tonfall an und sie atmete vor Erleichterung auf. Er hatte ihr verziehen. „Und wie bitteschön ist das Teil deines Planes, Hermine?"

„Das kann ich dir erst sagen, wenn du die Position angenommen hast," zog sie ihn auf. „Andernfalls wäre es Top - Secret und ich müsste dich umbringen."

Er seufzte geschlagen, konnte aber nicht ein amüsiertes Zucken seines Mundes verhindern. „Ich beuge mich deiner Impertinenz, Frau", sagte er ihr. „und ja, ich habe den Job angenommen."

Ein strahlendes, erleichtertes Lächeln hellte ihr Gesicht auf und erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass sie über diesen Teil wirklich besorgt gewesen war.

„Es ist nicht nur ein Teil dieses Plans. Es ist eine logische Entwicklung und ich ziehe vor zu wissen, wer die Informationen bekommt, die ich herausfinde. Zum Beispiel die Sache, die ich heute Abend herausgefunden habe." Ihre Stimme veränderte sich, wurde dunkler und erwachsener und Severus lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl vor, um ihr in die Augen zu schauen. „Es ist nichts, was jeder im Orden wissen sollte."

_Zeig es mir_, dachte er und sie öffnete ihre Erinnerungen für ihn.

Sie fühlte seine stille Zustimmung bei ihrer Vorgehensweise und ihrem Einfallsreichtum, seine leichte Irritation bei der Einfachheit mit der sie die Banne umgangen hatte, aber als er den hohlen Bettpfosten erreichte, fühlte sie, wie Severus vor Ärger zischte.

_Wer? _Fragte er sie und sie antwortete ihm mit einem Bild von MacNair und verglich es mit einer der vermummten Figuren, die Justins Mutter gefangen hielten. Die Größe und die Gestalt des Mannes passten genau.

„Da stimme ich zu", sagte er düster und beendete die Verbindung. „Das hättest du nicht dem Schulleiter zeigen können. Und wie beabsichtigst du es zu benutzen?"

Sie lehnte sich auf ihrem Sofa zurück, schloss ihre Augen vor Erschöpfung und lehnte ihren Kopf an einer Ecke an.

„Das ist eine dumme Frage, Severus," seufzte sie. „Ich werde ihn genau so benutzen, wie du es tun würdest."

„Das dachte ich mir", antwortete Snape und ging, nachdem er von seinem Sitz aufgestanden war hinter sie. Hermine bemerkte den Stolz in seiner Stimme und es nahm ihr ein Stück der Traurigkeit.

„Wer wird die Information einschleusen?"

Sie stöhnte vor Wohlgefallen und Erleichterung auf, als seine schlanken Finger anfingen, ihre schmerzende, steife Schultermuskulatur zu massieren. „Draco, wenn er bereit dazu ist", antwortete sie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Die Zeit schien ihnen während der nächsten Tage zwischen den Fingern zu zerrinnen, und bevor Hermine es überhaupt realisiert hatte, war der Sonntagnachmittag herangekommen und damit erfüllten wieder die Schüler die Hallen und Schlafsäle von Hogwarts.

Als die Zeit näher und näher rückte, auf die sie sich vorher mir McGonagall geeinigt hatte, sah sich Hermine, wie sie in der Bibliothek stand - ihre Koffer geschrumpft und eingepackt - nicht in der Lage war, sich von diesem Ort loszureißen.

Sie wollte nicht gehen.

Jede Zelle in ihrem Körper schrie ihr zu da zu bleiben, diesen Himmel der Sicherheit nicht zu verlassen, den sie endlich gefunden hatte. Trotz der Dunkelheit, die über ihren Köpfen geschwebt hatte, waren diese Wochen die Glücklichsten gewesen, an die sie sich seit frühster Kindheit erinnern konnte und das Wissen, dass sie nun enden würden, dass sie zu den Schülern und ihrem Problemen zurückkehren musste, machte sie krank. Zurück zu den überfüllten Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle und den bedeutungslosen Unterrichtsstunden, die sie sich selbst hätte beibringen können.

Kälte breitete sich um ihr Herz aus und ein Blick in Severus Gesicht zeigte ein Spiegelbild ihrer Gefühle.

Er wollte auch nicht, dass sie ging.

Ein Schritt war genug, um die Distanz zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken. Ein Schritt und sie war so fest von seinen Armen umschlossen, dass dort für Sorge und Angst kein Platz war.

„Wir werden uns jeden weiteren Abend, während der Mahlzeiten und während der Unterrichtsstunden sehen", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, wobei seine Stimme rauer war, ganz anders als der samtweiche Tonfall, den sie von ihm gewohnt war.

Sie nickte gegen seine Brust. „Es ist nur so, dass ...", fing sie an und er nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Es ist, dass ich mich zum ersten Mal seit Jahren zuhause gefühlt habe", flüsterte sie.

Sie schwiegen für eine lange Zeit, genauso wie sie es an diesem Morgen in ihrem Schlafzimmer gemacht hatten. Dann trat Hermine zurück und verließ seine Umarmung.

„Wir sehen uns beim Mittagessen", sagte sie und sendete ihm mit ihren Gedanken ein sanftes Lächeln.

Schweigend sah ihr Severus zu, wie sie ging, und war von der plötzlichen Leere in seiner Wohnung erstaunt.

Der Unsichtbarkeitsmantel verbarg Hermine vor den Blicken der Anderen, während sie durch die vielen Korridore von Hogwarts wanderte. Hoch, bis sie die Tür von McGonagalls Büro erreichte. Dort wartete sie ca. fünf Minuten, bis sie hinter McGonagall das Büro betrat.

Dieses Mal jedoch, verließ sie es nicht durch die Bürotür, sondern durchquerte es zu ihrem eigenen Zimmer, dass die Verwandlungslehrerin ihr vor einigen Monaten gegeben hatte und hoffte im Stillen, dass Draco ihre Nachricht erhalten hatte.

Offensichtlich hatte er es. Er sprang auf, als sie in den Raum schlüpfte, aber er kannte sie mittlerweile gut genug, um sie nicht zu umarmen, ja um sie nicht mal ohne ihre Zustimmung zu berühren. Erst als sie, mit einem strahlenden Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht, die Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückte, nahm er sie in die Arme.

„Draco," seufzte sie erleichtert und war froh, dass er wieder sicher in Hogwarts war, weit genug weg von seinem verrückten Vater und seiner versnobbten Mutter. „Wie war dein Weihnachtsfest?"

„Grauenvoll," antwortete Draco trocken. „Sie haben nicht miteinander gesprochen. Nun, außer wenn Mutter schrie, zeterte und Sachen herum warf. Ich habe sie noch nie so unkontrolliert gesehen. Sie hat sogar mit den Auroren gedroht. Das war der Augenblick, in dem er heraus stürmte, um sich für drei Stunden mit dir zu treffen.

„Oh," murmelte Hermine und wurde unfreiwillig wieder in die Ereignisse dieser Nacht hineingezogen. Das war es also, warum er so durchgedreht war. Und wenn er nicht das verrückte Monster Lucius gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie ihn dafür sogar bedauert.

„Ich war verrückt vor Sorge", gab Draco zu und entließ sie aus seinen Armen, um ihr Gesicht und ihren Körper vorsichtig zu untersuchen. „Erst als der Brief von Snape ankam, konnte ich etwas entspannen. Als Vater zurückkehrte, hatte er einen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ... ich dachte wirklich, er hätte dich in dieser Nacht umgebracht."

„Das hat er fast," gab sie ruhig zu, nur um wieder fest umarmt zu werden. „Wie geht es dir Liebes," flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. „Was hat er dir angetan?"

Ein Blick in sein Gesicht sagte ihr, dass Lucius ... wenigstens einmal davon abgesehen hatte, vor seinem Sohn zu prahlen. Sie war sehr versucht ihn über die dreckigen Geheimnisse seines Vaters im Unklaren zu lassen, aber sie brauchte ihn, damit ihr Plan funktionieren konnte. Und so berichtete sie es ihm.

Als sie ihre Geschichte erzählt hatte, wobei sie natürlich ausließ, was zwischen ihr und Severus geschehen war, sah sie Tränen der Wut in Dracos Augen stehen.

„Wir müssen ihn aufhalten," flüsterte er. „Da muss es etwas geben, was wir tun können!"

„Ich bin froh, dass du das so siehst," sagte sie ihm, erleichtert, dass er bereit war, ihr zu helfen. „Ich habe einen Plan. Es würde mich vor seinen abscheulicheren Launen schützen, ihn aber nicht verärgern. Ich werde deine Hilfe brauchen, damit es funktioniert und du müsstest deine Rolle als loyaler Todessersohn für mich spielen."

Er schnaubte. „Wenn du diese Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord überstehen kannst, sollte ich wohl in der Lage sein, den arroganten Sack Malfoy zu spielen, denkst du nicht auch? Was willst du, dass ich tue. Sie grinste ihn plötzlich mit einem verspielten Glitzern in den Augen an. „Unser neuer Meister der Spione will dich rekrutieren."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sie traf Harry und Ron im Aufenthaltsraum, wo sie bei einem Spiel Schach auf sie warteten.

Beide schauten aufgrund ihres veränderten Aussehen verwundert und erst jetzt wurde Hermine klar, wie gut ihr die Trainingsstunden und der regelmäßige Schlaf während der Ferien getan hatten. Während sie sich selber einredete, dass sie nun Kleidung tragen müsste, die mehr verdeckte, da sie mittlerweile ihre Alten all zu sehr ausfüllte, erklärte sie die Veränderungen mir den vielen netten Spaziergängen über Land, die sie mit ihren Eltern unternommen hatte.

„Siehst Du?", kommentierte Ron. „Ich habe schon immer gesagt, dass dir einige andere Hobbys außer Lernen gut tun würden. Es ist einfach nicht natürlich, seine ganze Zeit über ein Buch gebeugt zu verbringen Hermine!"

„Das einzig Unnatürliche in diesem Raum ist dein absolutes Desinteresse an deinen Noten, Ronald Weasley," schnappte sie, da sie annahm, dass jeder den leicht herrischen Ton mit ihrer Hausaufgabensucht verband.

Ron hob seine Hände in spöttischer Niederlage. „Nimm es nicht persönlich, Mine" sagte er ihr mit einem Grinsen. Sie schnaubte und er drehte sich zu Harry herum.

„Mann, wie sollen wir diesen Sommer überleben, wenn sie schon jetzt so verrückt ist?" flüsterte er, aber für ihre geübten Ohren war es leicht zu verstehen.

Sie drehte sich weg und schaute den Flammen zu, die lustig im Kamin flackerten. Da war eine seltsame Spannung in ihrem Körper und erst, als sie ihre Schultern berührte, merkte sie, dass ihr Rücken sich wieder verspannt hatte. Fort war die Entspannung der letzten Woche und fort war ihre gute Laune.

Trostlosigkeit legte sich wie eine schwere Decke auf sie, die ihre Gedanken dämpfte und ihre Gefühle verbarg. _So, da sind wir wieder_, dachte sie und kämpfte gegen die plötzliche Trauer. _Willkommen zurück in deiner Realität, Hermine. _

Bis zum Abendessen unterhielten sie sich mit Geschichten über ihre Weihnachtserlebnisse. Ron und Harry erzählten ihr über Schneeballschlachten, lauten Abendessen mit der Familie Weasley und Hermine ersann sich Geschichten über lange Gespräche vor dem Kamin, über das Kochen mit ihrer Mutter und über Dinge die Muggel in ihren Ferien so unternahmen. Es war dennoch nicht schwer für sie Freude vorzuspielen, wenn sie sich an die letzte Woche erinnerte und ihre Freunde die anscheinend bemerkten, wie zufrieden sie war, schienen erleichtert zu sein.

_Sie sind gute Freunde_, dachte sie, als sie bemerkte, wie sehr sich die beiden wohl über die Ferien Sorgen gemacht hatten. _Wenn sie doch nur nicht so Gryffindor wären!_

„Lasst uns zum Abendessen gehen", schlug sie vor und erntete einen dankbaren Blick von Ron. „Ich bin schon am verhungern! Einer von diesen Nebenwirkungen der Spaziergänge, denke ich."

„Ja, lasst uns das machen", stimmte Ron zu, was keinen überraschte und zusammen mit Ginny und Neville verließen sie Aufenthaltsraum.

Die Lautstärke in der Großen Halle überwältigte Hermine beinahe, die sich während der letzten Wochen an die Ruhe und Sicherheit in Severus Wohnung gewöhnt hatte. Sie zuckte jedes Mal zusammen, wenn jemand schrie oder sie versehentlich berührte und in ihrer Zauberstabhand juckte es fürchterlich.

_Es gibt hier keine Gefahr_, sagte sie sich immer und immer wieder. _Entspann dich. Die Lehrer passen auf uns auf, da gibt es gar keine Gefahr_.

Aber leider war sie weit davon entfernt solchen Versicherungen zu glauben und sie halfen kein bisschen gegen die sich schnell ausbreitenden Kopfschmerzen. Fünf Minuten, nachdem sie die Mahlzeit angefangen hatte, schlugen die Türen der Großen Halle auf und Severus stürmte mit einem ungewöhnlich übellaunigen Gesichtsausdruck hinein.

„Was ist denn in den gefahren?" fragte Hermine die Anderen, während sie ihrem Zaubertranklehrer ein gedachtes Lächeln und eine warme Begrüßung sendete.

„Muss diese neue Sache sein, an der der Orden ihn arbeiten lässt. Wir wissen nicht, um was es sich handelt, aber Mum und Dad haben viel über Weihnachten darüber gesprochen," bot Ron an, senkte aber schnell seinen Kopf als Severus, in ihre Richtung starrte, als ob er sie gehört hätte.

Nur Hermine konnte sein spöttisches Grinsen in ihrem Kopf widerhallen hören. _Guten Tag, Liebes_, dachte er. _Wie ist das Leben zurück bei den Dummköpfen_?

_Sie machen mich schon komplett verrückt_, gab sie zu, nachdem er seinen Platz am Lehrertisch eingenommen hatte, sich sein Abendessen nahm und jeden in seiner näheren Umgebung anstarrte.

Ein hämisches Grinsen zierte einen Moment seine Lippen. _Nun dann, vielleicht sollte ich ihr Arbeitspensum ein bisschen anheben, sodass sie keine Zeit haben dich zu belasten?,_ erkundigte er sich. „_Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen."_

_Oh Gott nein!_ protestierte sie mit stillem Grauen. _Sie würden nur wollen, dass ich ihnen helfe und wenn du jemals einen ihrer Zaubertrankaufsätze liest, wirst du wissen, was das für ein grausames Schicksal ist!_

I_ch habe nie etwas gelesen, dass aus Potters Händen stammte_, sendete Snape ihr. _Ich schreibe nur einige abwertende Kommentare unten drauf und teile eine schlechte Note nach der anderen aus. _

Sie starrte ihn mit einem solchen unverschleierten Unglauben an, dass Ron ihren Blick bemerkte.

„Was ist los," fragte er, klopfte ihr leicht auf die Schulter und sie zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte vergessen, wie oft Ron und Harry Berührungen und Umarmungen verteilten. Es würde nicht leicht sein ihre Reflexe zu kontrollieren und noch schwerer, nicht zu zeigen, wie wenig sie im Augenblick körperliche Nähe mochte.

„Ich habe mich nur an den Aufsatz erinnert, den Snape uns über die Ferien aufgegeben hatte," antwortete sie hastig. „Ich habe nur 12 Fuß und ich denke wir sollten mindestens ..."

„Mein Gott, Hermine. Gönn uns eine Pause!", stöhnte Ron und wendete sich wieder seinem Essen zu.

_Das machst du nicht wirklich_. Hermine hob ihr Glas Kürbissaft, um den Blick zu verdecken, den sie dem Lehrertisch zuwarf.

_Nein_, Enttäuschung verdunkelte seine Gedanken. _Natürlich habe ich jeden davon gelesen. Leider. Aber stell dir vor, wie wunderbar es wäre ..._

Seine verdrehten Augen und der höhnische Blick zum Tisch der Gryffindors ließ sie grinsen und sie konzentrierte sich schnell auf ihr Kartoffelpüree.

_Draco ist willens und bereit,_ erzählte sie ihm zwischen ihrem Essen und dem Gespräch mit ihren Freunden aus Gryffindor. _Wir werden den Plan morgen früh ausführen. Sehe ich dich heute Abend?_

_Auf jeden Fall, _antwortete er ihr, erhob sich plötzlich und verließ mit einem kurzen Nicken zu seinen Kollegen den Tisch und einem Letzten starren Blick in ihre Richtung.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Es ist eine Wahrheit, die von jeder Frau und jedem Mann in diesem Metier anerkannt wurde, dass ein dummer, enttarnter Spion immer besser war, als ein unbekannter. Deswegen war Justin, der vorher nie eine wirkliche Gefahr dargestellt hatte, nun zu einem wahren Schatz geworden. Denn wer würde den Informationen misstrauen, die von seinem eigenen Spion kamen, vor allem Informationen, die so erwünscht und interessant waren?

Draco hatte Justin in dem Moment bemerkt als er und Theodore Nott den Korridor betreten hatten und vergewisserte sich, dass die Schlüsselworte 'Hermine Granger' und 'mein Vater' fielen, während sie an ihm vorbei gingen. Er konnte sehen, dass sich seine Augen vor Interesse weiteten und er stimmte Hermines Erkenntnis stillschweigend zu.

Der Junge war ein lausiger Spion, doch das war umso besser für sie. Während sie die bevölkerten Korridore um die Klassenräume herum verließen und zu dem Treffpunkt gingen, auf den er sich mit Hermine geeinigt hatte, fütterte er Theodore mit Geschichten von der Position seines Vaters im Inneren Zirkel. Theodores Vater war auch ein Todesser, jedoch kein so mächtiger, wie Dracos Vater, und bevor Dracos Welt sich nach der Nacht im Ministerium so brutal verändert hatte, waren sie gute Freunde gewesen. Oder halt das, was man unter den Todessern so als guten Freund bezeichnen konnte. Draco hatte nie gedacht, dass es da noch etwas Besseres geben konnte, als planen, verschwören und sich über ihre Überlegenheit den anderen gegenüber zu freuen, bis Hermine ihm gezeigt hatte, was Freundschaft wirklich bedeutete.

Er hatte sich schon seit einer ganzen Zeit von seinen Freunden aus Slytherin distanziert und bevorzugte die Stille gegenüber ihrer ehemaligen Prahlerei und Imponiergehabe. Aber das Weihnachtsfest bei seinen Eltern hatte ihn zu seinen ehemaligen Reinblutverhaltensweisen zurückkehren lassen und so war es viel leichter den jungen Todesser zu spielen, als es sein sollte.

Doch wenigstens war er nun in der Lage etwas mehr zu tun, als nur die Briefe seines Vaters wiederzugeben. Gemeinsam mit seinen Aufgaben hatte Hermine ihm eine Einladung für Samstagabend gegeben, wo Snape mit ihm über seine weitere Bereitschaft sprechen würde, ein „Auge auf die Slytherins" zu werfen.

Endlich! Und mit Snape als ihrem neuen Meister der Spione, wäre es Draco weniger unangenehm die Informationen weiter zu geben, als mit Dumbledore und seinen ewig glitzernden Augen, dem Draco genauso sehr misstraute, wie es jeder guter Slytherin tun würde.

Nachdem sie sich dem Ostflügel zugewendet hatten und einige Stufen hinab gestiegen waren, erreichten sie den Korridor, auf den er sich mit Hermine geeinigt hatte, und fanden sie gegen die Wand gelehnt vor. Genau wie geplant. Und selbst obwohl er wusste, dass es nur ein Schauspiel war, so musste er doch ein Schaudern unterdrücken, als er sie sah. Sie sah schlimmer aus, als vor ihrem Entzug. Ihr Gesicht blass, ihre Haare buschiger als jemals zuvor und ihre Schultern waren vor Müdigkeit gebeugt. Sie straffte sich müde, genau als Draco hörte, wie Justins Schritte hinter ihnen verstummten.

„Draco, Nott," grüßte sie sie genau mit der richtigen Mischung aus Arroganz und Unterwerfung. „Was macht ihr hier?"

„Das geht dich nichts an Schlammblut," sagte er affektiert kalt und sah, wie sie zusammenzuckte. „Nur weil mein Vater dich als Hure hält, musst du nicht denken, dass wir dich jemals als gleichwertig ansehen werden. Hau ab!"

Während dieser Worte war ihr Gesicht sogar noch blasser geworden und, als Nott in abwertendes Gelächter ausbrach, ging sie nur ein wenig zu schnell von ihnen weg, um ihre Verletzung vollständig verbergen zu können.

„Hast du gesehen, wie sie aussah?" fragte Draco Nott, der erfreut nickte. „Das ist das Werk meines Vaters. Er lachte teuflisch. „Er erzählt mir nicht so viel, wie ich gerne hätte, aber nach dem was ich gehört habe, hat eines seiner kleinen Spiele sie über Weihnachten fast umgebracht. Es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn sie es nicht länger aushält – keine Geliebte meines Vaters hat so lange überlebt. Muss eine großartige Schlampe sein, dieses dreckige kleine Schlammblut."

Und als sie ihren Weg fortsetzten, drehte sich ihr Gespräch weiter um die heissen Mädels aus Slytherin, die sie gerne mal während einer Nacht in das Schülersprecherbad einladen würden. Erst, als sie um die Ecke gegangen waren, riskierte Draco einen Blick über die Schulter nach hinten. Da stand Finch - Fletchley, schmerzlich sichtbar im Korridor, das Notizbuch in der Hand und einem Ausdruck des puren und unverfälschten Schocks auf seinem ehrlichen Gesicht.

Es schien, als ob ihre Ratte den Köder gefressen hatte.


	29. Master of Secrets

29. Master of Secrets

Samstagnachmittag kam und da Ron und Harry ihrem dringenden Bedürfnis Ausdruck verliehen nach Hogsmead herunter gehen zu wollen, begleitete Hermine sie widerwillig und hoffte im Stillen, dass sie heute Abend nicht zu spät zu dem Abendessen in Severus Räumlichkeiten kommen würde.

Er hatte nicht nur Draco eingeladen, sondern auch McGonagall, die angefragt hatte, ob sie ihm bei seiner neuen Arbeit als Meister der Spione unterstützen könne, da sie ganz genau wusste, wie viel Zeit das zusätzlich zu seinem Unterricht und den Trainingsstunden mit Hermine in Anspruch nehmen würde.

„Lasst uns Sirius alte Höhle besuchen", schlug Harry auf einmal vor und riss Hermine aus ihren Gedanken über effizientere Abhörsprüche, die innerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraumes der Slytherins platziert werden könnten.

„Ich weiß nicht, Harry." Sie runzelte die Stirn und versuchte zu verbergen, wie wenig sie diese Idee mochte. „Es könnte gefährlich sein, das Dorf zu verlassen und außerdem ist es immer noch sehr kalt."

„Ach komm schon Hermine," stöhnte Ron. „Gönne dem Mann etwas Freiheit! Hogsmead ist überhaupt nicht gefährlich - was sollte uns denn hier schon passieren?"

Hermine hatte schon eine scharfe Antwort auf ihren Lippen, aber als sie Harrys hoffnungsvolles Gesicht sah, blieb sie still. _Sie würden ja doch gehen_, dachte sie resigniert. _Kein Grund sie deswegen gegen sich aufzubringen._

Überraschenderweise schien alles recht gut zu laufen. Das Areal um die Höhle herum war komplett verlassen, dennoch war sie so umsichtig, einige Alarmbanne um das Gebiet zu legen, bevor sie den Jungen in die Höhle folgte.

Sie verbrachten mehr als eine Stunde in der Höhle, und als Harry ein Feuer entfachte, das ihre Hände und kalten Füße wärmen sollte, redete Hermine sich ein, dass vielleicht einmal nichts um den 'Jungen – der – lebte' herum schief gehen würde.

Aber natürlich erwies sich diese Hoffnung wie immer als vergeblich.

Sie waren auf dem Weg zurück in die Stadt, als Hermines geschärfte Sinne sie warnten. Eine Bewegung zu ihrer Rechten. Irgendetwas folgte ihnen durch das Gebüsch und zwar genauso schnell, wie sie waren. Kein Tier. Also ein Mensch, aber kein Zauberer oder Muggel würde einfach nur so dermaßen still durch den Wald laufen.

Wer auch immer es war, er versuchte sehr stark nicht bemerkt zu werden, und soweit es Ron und Harry betraf, so war er erfolgreich. Sie hatten weder ihren Schatten, noch Hermines Anspannung bemerkt, was eine Erleichterung für sie war. Wenn den Jungen plötzlich etwas Seltsames geschah, teilten sie normalerweise eine spontane Reaktion: Sie verursachten eine Menge Lärm und rannten los, um es zu untersuchen.

Und das konnte sie im Moment gar nicht gebrauchen. Nicht, wenn die Person, die sich im Gebüsch befand, der war für den sie ihn hielt. Und so bewegte sie sich ein Stück nach links, ließ sich lässig ein Stück hinter Harry und Ron zurückfallen und positionierte sich somit genau zwischen ihren Freunden und ihrem unbekannten Verfolger.

„Es ist hier draußen furchtbar kalt, meint ihr nicht auch?", fragte sie in einer langsamen Stimme, die nicht so weittragend war. „Würde es euch etwas ausmachen, wenn wir etwas schneller zu den Drei Besen laufen würden."

„Kein Problem," stimmte Ron zu und kümmerte sich nicht darum seine Stimme leise zu halten. „Aber solltest du dich nicht bei all diesen Spaziergängen draußen über die Ferien an die Kälte gewöhnt haben?"

„Da, wo meine Eltern versteckt sind, ist es wärmer als hier," improvisierte sie. „Es hat da unten nicht mal geschneit!"

„Du Glückliche," kommentierte Harry. „Am Fuchsbau konnten wir wegen des ganzen Schnees für drei Tage nicht einmal das Haus verlassen. Wir haben Rons Mum fast verrückt gemacht!"

Als ihre Schritte, von Hermine leicht angetrieben, schneller wurden, taten es ihre unbekannten Verfolger auf der linken Seite es ebenso.

In ihrem Geist knurrte Hermine Flüche, die Ron und Harry vor Scham erröten lassen würde. Sie waren zu langsam! In dieser Geschwindigkeit würden sie noch zehn Minuten nach Hogsmead brauchen und das war mehr als eine Gelegenheit für einen Anschlag auf dem Weg.

In diesem Tempo würden sie es nie schaffen.

Nachdem sie zu einer Entscheidung gekommen war, holte Hermine ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel, in dem sie ihn dieser Tage versteckt hatte. Sie fühlte sich furchtbar, weil sie das tun musste, aber es war der einzige Weg weitaus größeres Übel zu verhindern. „_Persuado", _murmelte sie mit einem vorgetäuschten Husten.

In dem Moment, als der Überzeugungszauber bei ihren Freunden wirkte, klatschte sie in die Hände, ganz so als ob sie plötzlich eine Idee hätte.

„Wisst ihr was? Lasst uns ein Wettrennen zum _Drei Besen_ machen. Derjenige, der zuerst dort ankommt, bekommt von den Andern ein Butterbier ausgegeben."

Normalerweise hätte ihr das nichts als ein Stöhnen von den zwei Jungen eingebracht, aber nun nickten sie eifrig, und noch bevor sie ihren Zauberstab wieder weggesteckt hatte, stürmten sie schon los und rannten in einem plötzlichen Anfall von Energie Richtung Hogwarts.

Fast hätten sie es geschafft. Die Häuser von Hogsmead waren schon sichtbar, als der Fluch aus dem Gebüsch an ihrer linken Seite geschleudert wurde und Hermine, die dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie einen Abstand hinter den Jungen hatte, konnte nichts weiter tun, als in dessen Weg zu springen.

Der Fluch traf sie genau in den Rücken und verwandelte ihren empfindlichen Rücken in eine Masse verbrannten Fleisches. Großartig dachte sie wütend _und dass wo ich nur auf meinem Rücken schlafen kann!_

Glücklicherweise waren die beiden Jungen zu sehr in ihren Wettlauf vertieft, um zu bemerken, wie sie stolperte und hinfiel. Aus dem Schutz ihres Zauberstabes sendete sie ihnen einen weiteren Überzeugungszauber, der sie hoffentlich direkt zu den Drei Besen schicken würde, bevor sie ihr Fehlen bemerken würden. Dann brach sie im Schnee zusammen und betete, dass der Verfolger es für eine Ohnmacht halten würde.

In dem Moment, wo sie seine eiligen Schritte an sich vorbei gehen hörte, sprang sie wieder auf, stürmte in das Gebüsch und versuchte dabei so leise wie möglich zu sein.

MacNair hatte die Jungen fast erreicht, als sie freie Schussbahn auf seinen Rücken hatte. _Ich kann ihn nicht töten, oder zum Krüppel machen - es wird erwartet, dass ich auf seiner Seite stehe_, dachte sie und zielte anstelle dessen auf seine Füße.

„Immobilus", zischte sie und er stolperte über seine plötzlich nicht mehr reagierenden Beine. „Wirf deinen Zauberstab weg, MacNair und gib auf!"

Er knurrte wie ein Tier, als er herumfuhr, um in ihre Augen zu sehen.

„Ich wusste immer, dass wir dir nicht trauen können, Schlammblut," spie er mit Ekel hervor.

„Zauberstab weg," kommandierte sie und er gehorchte, ohne zu zögern. Er hatte gesehen, zu was sie fähig war.

Sie zauberte Seile hervor um ihn zu fesseln und bewegte sich näher an ihn heran, um sicher zu stellen, dass er sicher verschnürt war.

„Ach komm schon MacNair," spottete sie, als sie die Knoten überprüfte.

„Sag mir nicht, dass du mir heute auf Wunsch des Dunklen Lords folgst. Potter ganz auf eigene Faust anzugreifen und seinen Tod zu riskieren. Dieser Verbrennungszauber war recht gefährlich."

„Du bist trotz allem auf seiner Seite!"

„Ich diene niemandem außer dem Dunklen Lord", schrie sie und benutzte ihre Legilimentikfähigkeiten, um diesen Gedanken tief in seinen Gedanken zu verankern. „und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Potter tot zu seinen Füßen liegt, aber nur, wenn der Befehl vom Dunklen Lord selbst kommt!"

Sie seufzte irritiert, während sie ihren Blick über ihn wandern ließ, und versteckte nicht, wie wenig sie von seiner Intelligenz hieß.

„Ich werde ihnen nur folgen, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nichts bemerkt haben. Versuche nicht noch mal so einen dummen Stunt, MacNair."

Sie ging von ihm weg und hatte schon fast den Rand des Waldes erreicht, als MacNair plötzlich hinter ihr seine Stimme zu einem triumphalen Schrei erhob.

„Crucio," schrie er und der Schmerz durchfuhr sie, schickte sie als ein zuckendes, krampfendes Bündel zu Boden.

Eine raue Hand entwand ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Griff und sie sah zu MacNair auf, der sie teuflisch angrinste und ihn wegsteckte. In seiner Hand war jetzt ein anderer Zauberstab, der auf sie zeigte und ihr den Fluch durch Mark und Bein schickte.

Er hat einen zweiten Zauberstab versteckt, dachte sie, als der Schmerz sie völlig umhüllte. _Severus hatte Dich gewarnt, dass er der extra vorsichtige Typ ist! Dumm, dumm, dumm!_

Als der höllische Schmerz all ihre Zellen ausfüllte und das Atmen mit der Zeit immer schwieriger wurde, ließ sie ihren Körper komplett bewegungslos werden. Ihre Augen verdrehten sich nach oben und ihre Hände, die sie in den Boden gekrallt hatte, stellten ihre Bewegungen ein.

Sie biss fest in die Innenseite ihrer Wange und, als sie das warme Blut auf ihrer Zunge spürte, öffnete sie leicht ihren Mund und ließ es in einer Spur über ihre Wange laufen. Als sie langsam ihre Zuckungen und Krämpfe weniger werden ließ, was etwas war, was einen gewaltigen Teil ihrer Kraft erforderte, wo sie eigentlich nichts anderes wollte, als vor Schmerzen aufzuschreien, schien MacNair endlich ihren Zustand zu bemerken und beendete mit einem besorgten Gesicht abrupt den Fluch.

In ihrem gegenwärtigen halbbewusstlosen Zustand wirkte Hermine für die ganze Welt wie jemand, der gerade mit einer Überdosis des Crutiatus zu tun hatte, wahrscheinlich mit tödlichen Konsequenzen.

_Ich denke nicht, dass du unserem Lord erzählen willst, dass du sein kostbares Schlammblut getötet hast, nicht wahr MacNair_, dachte sie, als MacNair seinen Zauberstab senkte und sich halb zu ihr runter kniete, um nach ihrem Zustand zu sehen. _Guter Junge. Lass uns nun spielen. _

Und plötzlich schoss sie nach oben. Ihre Muskeln schrien protestierend und der Schmerz in ihrem Inneren erreichte einen neuen Spitzenwert, doch bevor ihre müden Beine unter ihr zusammenbrechen konnten, saß sie mit einem zu seiner Kehle zeigenden Messer auf seiner Brust und hielt seinen Zauberstab in ihrer Hand.

„Sie sind mein Opfer", zischte sie und der dunkle Zorn in ihren Augen ließ ihn von ihrer Berührung zurückweichen.

Sie musste gerade jetzt regelrecht furchterregend für ihn aussehen, vermutete sie. Ihr Gesicht war mit Blut bedeckt und das Messer glitzerte im Sonnenschein, während sie über ihm ragte, wie eine Katze über ihrem Opfer. Nicht, wie ein einfaches Schlammblut, das er im inneren Kreis kennengelernt hatte, sondern eine himmlische Göttin. Grausam und gnadenlos.

„Niemand wird ihre Köpfe haben, außer dem Dunklen Lord und ich werde sie für ihn besorgen. Komm mir wieder in die Quere und du wirst dir wünschen, dass die Dementoren dich erwischt hätten, MacNair!"

Er nickte ein schweigendes, panisches Zeichen, dass er sie verstanden hatte und sie ließ ihn mit einem Schlenker seines eigenen Zauberstabes erstarren. Erst, als sie ihren eigenen Zauberstab zurückgeholt, Seile beschworen und erstmal seinen einen Zauberstab außerhalb seiner Reichweite platziert hatte, während sie seinen zusätzlichen für ihre eigenen Zwecke einsteckte, ergab sie sich den Schmerzen, die ihren Körper beben ließen.

Für eine lange Zeit lag sie einfach zusammengerollt im Schnee und zwang Luft in ihre brennenden Lungen. Dann, als sie bemerkte, dass sie wieder atmen und sich bewegen konnte, richtete sie sich auf und trocknete sich mit einem Spruch.

„Gute Nacht, MacNair," murmelte sie und weckte ihn wieder auf, bevor sie zum Eingang der _Drei Besen _apparierte.

Das Mädchen, das die Bar betrat, hatte nichts mit der gefährlichen Kriegerin zu tun, die vor nicht einmal zwanzig Minuten einen Todesser besiegt hatte. Ein gut angebrachter Verschleierungszauber hatte ihre Wangen gerötet, alle Spuren des Kampfes beseitigt und ein glückliches Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht ließ die Köpfe der anderen zustimmend in ihre Richtung drehen.

Sie lachte, als sie Rons und Harrys Tisch erreichte. „Sorry Jungs, aber ich habe meinen Schnürsenkel verloren und bin ein bisschen zurückgefallen. Dann habe ich vor Zonkos McGonagall getroffen. Ich muss in wenigen Minuten nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, weil sie mich für ein wichtiges Experiment braucht!"

Beide schauten etwas missmutig bei dem Gedanken, dass ein weiterer Nachmittag mit ihnen zusammen gekürzt werden würde, aber als sie fragte, wer den Wettlauf gewonnen hatte und Ron, der erfolgreich seine längeren Beine verwendet hatte, sein Gewinnerbutterbier gekauft hatte, ließen beide sie ohne Weiteres gehen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Also sie endlich, durch ihren schmerzhaften Rücken und den generellen Schmerzen behindert, die Räumlichkeiten von Severus erreichte, war sie wiedereinmal zu spät.

Professor McGonagall und Draco waren schon angekommen und hatten, wie es schien, den geschäftlichen Teil des Abends schon ohne sie hinter sich gebracht. Sie belagerten die Couchecke, die dem Kamin am nächsten war, und schauten erwartungsvoll nach oben, als sie durch den Wandteppich trat.

„Severus ist in der Küche," kündigte Draco an und Hermine grinste, als er seinen Vornamen so stolz verwendete. Anscheinend hatte Severus ihn nun seine Kollegen zugeordnet.

„Ist das ein Verschleierungszauber oder bist du so glücklich uns zu sehen, Hermine," erkundigte er sich, da er offensichtlich ihrem gesunden Erscheinungsbild misstraute.

„Ein Verschleierungszauber", gab sie zu, als sich die Küchentür öffnete und Severus, ein Tablett mit Besteck und Tellern tragend, den Raum betrat. Sie beendete den Zauber mit einem Schütteln und das Luftschnappen, das McGonagall nicht unterdrücken konnte sagte ihr alles, was sie über ihr Aussehen wissen musste.

„Was ist geschehen", fragte Severus, platzierte das Tablett auf dem Tisch und ging schnell zu ihr hinüber.

„Harry, Ron und ich hatten in Hogsmead einen kleinen Zusammenstoß mit MacNair", erklärte sie aus Höflichkeit zu ihren Gästen laut. McGonagall wusste noch nichts von ihrer Gedankensprache und sie war sich nicht sicher, dass Severus ihr das erzählen wollte.

„Glücklicherweise würden die beiden einen Angriff nicht bemerken, selbst wenn er vor ihnen hoch und runter springen würde", fuhr sie fort und merkte erst jetzt wie müde und irritiert sie eigentlich war. „Aber es hat mich einiges an Zeit gekostet um unseren Freund MacNair los zu werden und sie davon zu überzeugen, dass alles in Ordnung war."

„Was ist mit Ihrem Gesicht geschehen Miss Granger, es ist voll von getrocknetem Blut? ", fragte McGonagall besorgt. „Wie ..."

„Mach kein Theater, Minerva", unterbrach sie Severus unwirsch. „Das sind nur Kratzer. Ihr Rücken ist das wirkliche Problem. Dreh dich um, Hermine. Liegen irgendwelche Flüche darauf?"

Hermine lächelte ihn an. Sie war berührt davon, dass er sie gut genug kannte, um ihren Gesundheitszustand anhand ihrer Haltung und ihren Bewegungen beurteilen zu können. Sie gehorchte und hörte ihre Verwandlungslehrerin wieder nach Luft schnappen. Dieses Mal wahrscheinlich eher begründet.

„Unvorsichtig", murmelte Severus und untersuchte kritisch die Wunde. „Warum hast Du kein Schild benutzt?"

„Er war für Harry gedacht", erklärte sie. „Alles, was ich tun konnte, war, ihn an seiner Stelle auf mich zu nehmen und es zu vertuschen."

Während er den Schnitt magisch säuberte und heilte, schickte sie ihm die Erinnerung an dem Angriff und ihre Reaktion darauf.

_Gut gemacht,_ hallte seine zustimmende Stimme in ihrem Geist. _Elegant gehandhabt, bis auf den zweiten Zauberstab. Eines Tages machen wir noch eine Slytherin aus dir._

_Ich hoffe doch nicht,_ gab sie spielerisch zurück und beendete den Blickkontakt.

„Das Seltsame an der Sache ist, dass es so schien, als wüsste er genau, wohin wir gehen wollten", überlegte sie laut.

„Was ist daran seltsam?", fragte Draco nach. „Es war ein Hogsmeadewochenende. Alle aus der Schule waren da. Selbst die Lehrer!"

„Ja, aber wir haben die Höhle seit einem Jahr nicht mehr besucht. Justin kann MacNair das nicht im Voraus gesagt haben, was bedeutet, dass sie eine Art spontaner Kommunikation benutzen, oder dass Justin ihn so oder so treffen wollte und unseren Aufenthaltsort als kleinen Bonus mit angegeben hatte. Ich frage mich ..."

Es war der Moment, als das Klappern der Küchentüren sie aus ihren Gedanken riss und sie sich ihrem Abendessen zuwendeten. Severus hatte den kleinen Tisch, an dem Hermine und er normalerweise gegessen hatten, vergrößert und deckte ihn nun mit edlem Porzellan und Silberbesteck.

Jane schenkte Hermine ein strahlendes Lächeln und Draco einen warnenden Blick. Wahrscheinlich wegen all der Geschichten, die Dobby über die Malfoys verbreitete. Sie schüttelte die Hand von McGonagall und wies Severus an sein „Temperament im Zaum zu halten". Dann apparierte sie zu einem weiteren Lehrabend fort und ließ die am Tisch Sitzenden schwindelig und leicht überfahren zurück.

Während sie Janes hervorragendes Essen genossen, zogen sich Minerva und Severus wie üblich glücklich auf. Minerva hatte wiedereinmal ein Muggelbuch gelesen, das perfekt auf Severus zutraf. Dieses Mal war es „Wuthering Heights" und war nun dementsprechend in der Lage lange und dramatische Passagen daraus aus dem Gedächtnis zu zitieren, wohingegen Severus dann mit langen Passagen aus der Odyssee und der Ilias konterte, wo, nach seiner Aussage, genau gezeigt würde, dass jemand mit dem Namen Minerva kein Gefühl dafür hatte, einen Charakter einzuschätzen.

Anfänglich war Draco schockiert zu sehen, wie sich die Lehrer der zwei am meisten rivalisierenden Häuser so gut verstehen konnten, aber nachdem er die erste Panik überwunden hatte, neben den zwei streitlustigsten Menschen dieser Erde zu sitzen, griff er sogar in die Unterhaltung ein und platzierte ein oder zwei Kommentare zur Verteidigung seines Zaubertranklehrers.

Als Minerva ihn dann beschuldigte, seinem Hauslehrer zu Hilfe zu kommen, hielt Severus einfach seinen Kopf ein bisschen höher und informierte sie darüber, dass er sehr wohl in der Lage sei, sich selbst zu verteidigen und dementsprechend diese Hilfe gar nicht bräuchte.

„Wer die Wahrheit verteidigt, verdient nur Ehre," zitierte Draco dreist einen von Godric Gryffindors frecheren Mottos und Minerva konnte ihr Grinsen nicht verhindern.

Hermine jedoch nahm nicht an dem Geplänkel teil. Sie beobachtete die Anderen, konzentrierte sich auf ihre Mahlzeit und ging immer und immer wieder die Ereignisse des Tages durch.

Bis sie hoch und in Severus Augen schaute.

_Du bist besorgt,_ dachte er ihr zu und sein Amüsement verschwand sofort. _Warum?_

_Es könnte sein, dass ich die Gefahr, die von Justin ausgeht, unterschätzt habe_, gab sie schweigend zu. _Dieses Schloss ist einfach zu geschwätzig um den Informationsfluss komplett zu kontrollieren, und eine Szene wie heute muss sich nicht wiederholen. Stell dir vor Harry und Ron währen alleine gewesen!_

_Ich werde Albus davon überzeugen, dass er ein weiteres Treffen mit dem persönlichen Fluch deiner Existenz und seinem Kumpan einplant_, schlug er vor. _Vielleicht können der Schulleiter und ich ihnen die Konsequenzen ihrer Gedankenlosigkeit näher bringen. _

_Das würde aber nicht das Problem mit Justin lösen,_ warf sie ein. Und das nicht nur, weil sie wusste, wie sich Severus bei so einem Treffen gegenüber Harry und Ron verhalten würde.

_Dann müssen wir einen Weg finden, um Justin ein bisschen sicherer kontrollieren zu können, oder die Gefahr, die er darstellt, zu beseitigen_, antwortete Severus, während er unbewusst die Hände um sein Weinglas legte. _Irgendwelche Ideen?_

_Nur die, ihn vor dem Orden zu enttarnen, und ich denke immer noch nicht, dass das ein guter Weg wäre,_ antwortete Hermine langsam und ihre Gedanken spiegelten deutlich ihre Unzufriedenheit mit dieser Alternative wieder.

Die Anderen, die um den Tisch herumsaßen, waren still geworden. Draco erkannte, was sie taten und versuchte sie nicht zu unterbrechen und McGonagall beobachtete sie mit einem unlesbaren Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich frage mich, was wir wegen Justin unternehmen sollten," stellte Severus das Thema laut vor. „Was denkst du Minerva?"

„Ich denke, dass ich nie gewusst habe, dass Legilimentik in dieser Art verwendet werden kann. Es ist sehr erstaunlich", antwortete Minerva und überraschte damit die Anderen.

Severus seufzte. „Manchmal frage ich mich, ob es überhaupt jemand einmal geschafft hat, etwas vor dir zu verheimlichen," antwortete er gut gelaunt.

„Nicht lange," antworte sie und dieses Mal konnte nicht einmal Hermine ein Grinsen unterdrücken.

„Aber zurück zu Justin", führte sie die Diskussion zurück zum Thema, aber zu ihrem Erstaunen war es Draco, der das Thema aufgriff.

„Es scheint mir, dass wir drei Möglichkeiten haben, wenn wir verhindern wollen, dass so etwas noch einmal passiert. Erstens könnten wir Justin aus der Schule entfernen oder seine Eltern befreien und somit seine Arbeit als Spion beenden. Zweitens könnten wir ihn dazu überreden, mit uns zusammenzuarbeiten, also quasi als Doppelagent." Er warf Hermine und Severus ein kurzes Lächeln zu, die intensiv zuhörten.

„Und drittens könnten wir einen effektiven und sicheren Weg finden, um zu kontrollieren, welche Informationen er MacNair übergibt und wie schnell er das tut. Ich dachte in so einer Art wie mit dem Obliviate, den ihr bei mir benutzt habt. Vielleicht kann man den Spruch so verändern, dass er Justin daran hindert, Informationen weiter zu geben, die zu frisch oder zu wichtig sind."

„Die erste Variante sollte unser letzter Ausweg sein", griff McGonagall Dracos Gedanken auf. „Ich würde gerne die Möglichkeiten, die Justin darstellt, solange wie möglich aufrecht erhalten. Wir sollten wie auch immer einen Weg finden, seine Eltern in dem Falle zu schützen, falls MacNair entscheiden sollte, dass Justins Nutzen ein Ende hat. Ich würde vorschlagen sie zu lokalisieren und dann ein Auge auf sie zu haben."

„Gute Idee", stimmte Snape zu. „Ich denke wir können die zweite Möglichkeit ausschließen. Von dem, was ihr zwei mir erzählt," dabei nickte er Draco und Hermine zu, „und meiner eigenen Erfahrung im Unterricht kann ich sagen, dass der Junge ein grauenvoller Spion ist. Er ist nicht einmal in der Lage einem Herrn ordentlich zu dienen. Wenn wir auf ihn zu kommen, dann würde er sein Vorhaben sofort verraten."

„Deine Idee mit dem Obliviate allerdings ist es wert, drüber nachgedacht zu werden", fuhr er fort und schenkte Draco ein kurzes Lächeln. „Wir könnten einen Befehl in seinen Geist implantieren, mir alles zu berichten, entweder per Eule oder sonst wie, bevor er zu MacNair geht. Das würde uns die Zeit geben, die Informationen zu evaluieren und wenn nötig, zu handeln.

„Aber ist das nicht furchtbar riskant?", fragte McGonagall. „Falls MacNair bemerkt, dass an Justins Geist rumgepfuscht wurde, oder, wenn er auf die Idee kommen käme, den Jungen zu Voldemort zu bringen, dann hat er keine Chance!"

„Wahr", stimmte Severus zu. „Potter in dieser Art zu beschützen, würde das Risiko für Justin erhöhen."

„Das bedeutet, dass wir mit einem unschuldigen Leben spielen, Severus," sagte McGonagall warnend. Es war klar erkenntlich, dass sie die Richtung auf die alles herauslief, ganz sicher nicht mochte.

Severus lächelte dünn bei diesem Kommentar. „Ich werde uns eine philosophische Diskussion über die Natur der Unschuld ersparen", antwortete er. „Dein Punkt ist auf jeden Fall hieb – und stichfest.

Er drehte sich plötzlich zu Hermine um, die der Diskussion mit ruhigen und dunklen Augen still gefolgt war.

„Was denkst du Hermine", fragte Severus. „Immerhin hast du ihn enttarnt und das macht ihn in einer Art zu deiner Verantwortlichkeit. Ihn beschützen, oder in weiter zu benutzen und sein Leben dabei riskieren."

Draco fühlte bei Severus Worten auf einmal den Ärger in sich aufsteigen. Er wusste, wie sehr sich Hermine für jeden um sie herum verantwortlich fühlte. Diese Last auf ihre Schultern zu laden schien ihm völlig falsch.

Aber Hermine blieb ruhig und als sie schließlich auf Severus Frage antwortete, war es mit der kühlen Professionalität eines Spions und nicht den Emotionen der Gryffindor.

„Ich denke wir müssen das Risiko eingehen", sagte sie ruhig, und als sich McGonagall nach vorne lehnte, um zu protestieren, hob sie mit einer ruhigen Geste ihre Hand.

„Ich weiß was ich sage, Professor, und ich weiß das das den Tod von beiden, Justin und seinen Eltern bedeuten kann. Aber Krieg ist nie fair und es sterben jeden Tag unschuldige Menschen. Wer bin ich zu entscheiden, wer gerettet wird – Justin oder all die Menschen, die mit seinem zusätzlichen Wissen gerettet werden könnten. Justin ist in einer Situation gefangen, die unschön, aber stabil ist und er hat keinen Lehrer oder Mitschüler deswegen um Hilfe gebeten."

Sie seufzte vor Müdigkeit. „Wir können diesen Krieg nur gewinnen, wenn wir unsere Augen auf die Gesamtheit richten. Das ist etwas, dass ich aus der Beobachtung von Dumbledore gelernt habe. Und um es geradeheraus zu sagen: Im Endeffekt ist Harrys Leben weitaus wichtiger, als das von Justin."

Schweigen umgab sie. Vorbei war der Spaß und das Necken die sie vorher umgeben hatten und alle Augen waren auf Severus gerichtet.

„Ich stimme Hermine zu", sagte er mit grimmigem Gesicht und nach einer Pause, die für die Gruppe viel zu lange war. „Wir haben also Folgendes beschlossen: Justins Eltern werden so gut wie wir es können beschützt, aber Justin wird weiterhin für MacNair ein Spion sein, der jedoch von mir kontrolliert wird."

Hermine nickte langsam. Ihr Gesicht war angespannt und ihre Augen glitzerten im Schein des Feuers.

„Sein Tod läge dann auf meinen Schultern", flüsterte sie und es klang für die Anderen wie ein Gebet.

McGonagall schaute sie nur an. Aller Protest war vergessen und ihre Augen waren alt und unlesbar.

„Du bist wirklich erwachsen geworden, mein Mädchen", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich froh, oder traurig darüber sein soll."

„Sei froh, denn ohne sie währen wir in diesem Krieg nicht weiter gekommen ", antwortete Severus, als Hermine nicht reagierte, da sie immer noch ihren Gedanken nachhing.


	30. Out in the open I

30. Out in the open I

Remus Lupin hätte sich selbst schlagen können. Während er auf die eher große, aber vollständig leere, Karaffe herunterstarrte, wunderte er sich, wie das hatte passieren können.

Er verfluchte seine eigene Sorglosigkeit. Er war weitaus zu unvorsichtig in seiner Benutzung des Wolfsbannes geworden. Nun musste er ihn heute, durch den morgigen Vollmond, nehmen und er hatte nichts übrig.

Nun, so etwas passiert, wenn man zu bequem wird, redete sich Remus ärgerlich ein. Immerwährende Aufmerksamkeit!

Was nun ein Problem machte.

Severus war schon bei Albus, um vor der Versammlung des Ordens noch einiges vorbereitend zu besprechen. Einige dieser Vorbereitungen schienen auch mit Ronald Weasley und Harry Potter zusammenzuhängen. Höchst wahrscheinlich mit ihrer sehr gefährlichen Angewohnheit nachts aus dem Aufenthaltsraum zu verschwinden.

Während er seine Räumlichkeiten verließ, dachte Remus scharf nach. Severus hatte ihn darum gebeten seine Räume nicht mehr ohne eine Vorwarnung zu betreten, aber er war sich sicher, dass Severus nicht da war und er hasste es, ihn und den Schulleiter zu stören. Vor allem wegen etwas so Peinlichem und potentiell Gefährlichem, wie dem Vergessen seines Trankes.

Er wusste exakt, wo Snape einen recht grossen Vorrat des Wolfsbannes in seinem Labor aufbewahrte, und hatte gelernt, wie er die letzten Schritte dieses eher unstabilen Trankes selbst fertigstellen konnte. Es gab also keinen Grund sie zu unterbrechen.

Aber dennoch fühlte er sich nervös und schuldig, als er seine Hände an den dunklen Wandbehang drückte. Er war seit über drei Monaten nicht mehr da drinnen gewesen und Severus würde wütend sein, wenn er ihn dort finden würde.

Als er Snapes Bibliothek durch die verborgene Tür betrat, war der Raum bis auf den flackernden Lichtschein der Feuerstelle dunkel. Er begann den Raum zu dem Treppenaufgang zu durchqueren, als seine durch den nahenden Vollmond geschärften Ohren ein Geräusch wahrnahmen, das ihn stoppen ließ.

Ein Atmen, das von dem großen bequemen Sofa kam, auf dem er immer saß, während Snape und er die Ergebnisse ihres Experimentes besprachen.

„Severus?", rief er ruhig. Keine Bewegung auf dem Sofa, sondern nur das kurze und flache atmen. Irgendwie assoziierte er es mit Krankheit. Vorsichtig trat er näher.

„Severus. Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte Dich nicht stören und ich brauche meinen Trank. Ich dachte du wärst mit Albus zusammen ... Oh mein Gott!"

Der Gestank von Blut traf ihn genau im Gesicht. Irgendjemand musste schwer verletzt sein, um so zu riechen.

Remus vergaß seine Entschuldigungen und rannte zu dem Sofa hinüber. Sein Herz schlug schnell und schmerzhaft in seiner Brust. Hatten sie es nun endlich geschafft, ihren Verräter zu erwischen? Wenigstens war er noch am Leben - er konnte ihn immer noch atmen hören.

„Lumos", flüsterte er ruhig und der Raum war so plötzlich in blassem Licht gebadet, dass er, bei dem Anblick der sich vor ihm bot, kaum in der Lage war einen Schrei zu unterdrücken.

Es war Hermine Granger. Geschlagen und mit blauen Flecken übersät, war sie nur noch ein Schatten des energiegeladenen und befehlenden Mädchens, dass er lieb gewonnen hatte. Und überall war Blut. Das Blut durchweichte ihre zerfetzte Schuluniform, Blut verklebte ihre Haare und färbte ihr Gesicht und Nacken rot.

Ihr linkes Bein stand in einem unnatürlichen Winkel ab und ihr Gesicht war, soweit er es unter dem Blut erkennen konnte, durch eine brutale Schlägerei geschwollen. Jemand hatte nicht nur sie nicht nur verletzt. Jemand hatte versucht, sie zu zerstören.

„Miss Granger", rief er in einem atemlosen Flüstern, aber sie reagierte nicht.

Was sollte er tun? Sie sollte wahrscheinlich nicht bewegt werden, aber Severus Feuerstelle war nicht mit dem Flonetzwerk verbunden und sie brauchte medizinische Betreuung und zwar dringend. Ausserdem würde er sie hier nicht an dem Ort alleine lassen, wo sie so fürchterlich missbraucht worden war.

Nach einem Moment des Zögerns nahm er sie sanft hoch und kuschelte sie in seine Arme. Ein Wimmern, geboren aus Schmerz und Angst, entkam ihren Lippen. Es war ein Laut, den er nie mit Hermine Granger in Zusammenhang brachte und er verfluchte Snape dafür, dass er sie in so etwas verwandelt hatte.

Wie konnte es soweit kommen? So kühl und distanziert ihre Beziehung während der letzten Monate geworden war, so hatte Remus doch den anderen Mann immer respektiert, obwohl er nie dessen Meinung zum Thema Unterricht geteilt hatte.

Aber eine Schülerin zu verletzen? Nein korrigierte er sich selbst, als er die schlaffe Gestalt durch die Gänge von Hogwarts trug. Er hatte sie nicht nur verletzt. Gefoltert hatte er sie. Ihren Körper, wenn nicht sogar ihren Geist zerstört.

War Snape verrückt geworden? War er ein Eindringling, so wie Moody es vor drei Jahren gewesen war? Oder hatte das Ende seines Daseins aus Spion ein dunkleres Bedürfnis in ihm freigelassen, das er vorher auf eine andere Art befriedigt hatte?

Während sein Geist rasend von tiefer Besorgnis für seine Schülerin hin zu wildem Zorn gegenüber seinem Kollegen wechselte, rannte er zum Zaubertränkeklassenraum hinunter und benutzte dessen Flo, um ihn und Hermine in die Krankenstation zu bringen.

Madam Pomfrey, die von ihrer Ankunft alarmiert war, keuchte bei dem Bild das ihr präsentiert wurde erschrocken auf.

„Was ist passiert?" flüsterte sie, als Remus das Mädchen vorsichtig auf eines der makellosen Betten legte. „Wer hat ihr das angetan?"

„Snape," antwortete Remus kalt und erntete ein weiteres Keuchen. „Dafür krieg ich ihn, Poppy. Lass einfach im Moment keinen ausser Dumbledore und mir in die Nähe des Mädchens, machst du das?"

Madam Pomfrey nickte stumm und Remus eilte wieder hinaus. Er wartete nicht einmal ab, bis sie ihre Arbeit begann. Er musste zu Snape gelangen, bevor der Mann bemerkte, dass sein Opfer verschwunden war. Remus wusste nur zu gut, was für ein gefährlicher Zauberer Snape sein konnte, und seine beste Chance lag darin, ihn unvorbereitet zu treffen.

Die Entfernung zwischen der Krankenstation und dem Büro des Schulleiters erschien ihm länger als je zu vor, obwohl er nur drei Minuten brauchte, um den steinernen Wasserspeier zu erreichen und ihm das Passwort entgegen zu bellen.

All seine Gedanken waren auf die blutende und stöhnende Hermine Granger und den Mann der ihr dieses angetan hatte gerichtet. Das war der Grund, warum er die Tür zum Schulleiterbüro schmerzhaft aufriss und sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte zu klopfen.

Seine Augen waren sofort auf Snape fixiert, der in seiner normalen einschüchternden Pose da stand und offensichtlich Harry und Ron anknurrte. Genau wie auch Dumbledore sprangen sie auf, als die Tür laut gegen die Wand krachte, aber Remus bemerkte sie nicht. Seine gesamtes Selbst war auf Snape konzentriert, während sich ein fürchterlicher Zorn in ihm zusammenbraute.

„Du Bastard", rief er. „Was hast du ihr angetan?"

„Nun aber Remus", versuchte ihn die verwirrte Stimme von Albus zu beruhigen. „Ich bin sicher, dass es keinen Grund für diesen Ton gibt!"

„Oh, aber es gibt einen, Schulleiter", knurrte Remus und nährte sich langsam dem Zaubertrankmeister.

„Da es so aussieht, als wäre unser kostbarer Spion doch ein perverses Monster!"

Er hatte Snape der von seinem Stuhl aufgestanden war erreicht und beobachtete ihn mit einem kalten spöttischen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Der Vollmond muss sich wohl nähren, Albus", kommentierte er spottend. „Ich verstehe kein Wort von dem, was er sagt.

„Du weisst sehr wohl, wovon ich spreche, also scheiss auf diese Arroganz, Snape!" In einer fließenden Bewegung hatte Remus Snape an der Kehle gepackt, ihn aus seinem Stuhl gezerrt und gegen die Wand gepresst. Snape werte sich, aber da er überrascht worden war hatte er keine Chance gegen die Werwolfstärke von Remus.

„Wie konntest du das nur tun, Snape?" Remus Augen füllten sich mit Tränen des Unglaubens und der Enttäuschung.

„Was tun, Lupin?", schnaubte Snape. „Unterdrücke mal deine Gryffindoridiotie und versuche mal Sinn zu machen. Und lass mich sofort runter!"

„Bei Gott, sie ist deine Schülerin", schrie Remus und ignorierte Snapes Worte. „Und du hast sie zerstört! Wie konntest du das einem menschlichen Wesen antun? Du hast sie gefoltert!"

Realisation und Horror machte sich auf Snapes Gesicht breit und er schloss seine Hände um die von Remus.

„Redest du von Hermine?" verlangte er zu wissen.

Harrys und Rons Augen weiteten sich bei dieser Frage, aber keiner der Männer bemerkte sie. Dumbledore war endlich aufgestanden, seine Hände umfassten hart die Kante seines Schreibtisches und seine Augen enthielten diesesmal nichts ausser Sorge und Überraschung.

„Hermine? Wage es ja nicht sie noch einmal so zu nennen! Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du dir wünschen, sie nie wieder zu sehen! Siehst du Albus?" Remus drehte sich mit einem Ausdruck des wilden Zornes auf dem Gesicht halb zum Schulleiter um. „Er weiss, wovon ich spreche! Er gibt sogar zu sie zu missbrauchen.

„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht du dummer Narr?" verlangte Severus mit einem kaum zurückgehaltenen Schrei.

„Was ich getan habe?" Remus traute seinen Ohren nicht.

„Ich bin heute Abend in deine Räumlichkeiten gegangen, weil mein Wolfsbann zu Ende ging", knurrte er und seine Hand schloss sich enger um Snapes Kehle. „Als ich deine Bibliothek betrat, fand ich Hermine Granger zusammengeschlagen und voll Blut auf deinem Sofa. Ihr Bein war völlig zerfleischt! Ich habe sie selbstverständlich zu Madam Pomfrey gebracht. In dem Zustand, in dem sie sich befindet! Ich habe den Gerüchten nie geglaubt, aber du bist wirklich ein Monster, Snape!"

„Verdammter Narr!" In einer einzigen Bewegung, die Remus nicht einmal sehen konnte, hatte Snape zauberstablose Magie angewendet und den Wehrwolf soweit zurück geschleudert, bis er gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand krachte, wo er sich mit Mühe wieder aufraffte und seinem Kopf schüttelte, um den Schwindel wieder aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen.

Snape hatte schon das Zimmer durchquert. „Ich muss sie sofort wieder in meine Räumlichkeiten bringen. Kümmere dich um diese Sache hier", bat, nein, befahl er Dumbledore und hatte daraufhin schon rennend den Raum verlassen. Sie konnten seine schnellen Schritte die Treppe herunter hören und dann nichts mehr.

Ron, Harry und Remus schauten ihm ungläubig und schockiert hinterher.

„Du kannst ihn nicht einfach so gehen lassen, Schulleiter", antwortete Remus eindringlich. „Er wird sie weiter verletzen! Es ist deine Pflicht Miss Granger zu beschützen!"

„Wollen Sie sagen, dass Snape Hermine auf irgendeine Art und Weise missbraucht hat?", fragte Harry in einer nun bebenden Stimme. Ron starrte auf die offene Tür, als ob er immer noch Snapes gehende Gestalt sehen könnte.

„Nicht nur missbraucht", antwortete Remus grimmig. Er war zu wütend, um sich darum zu scheren, dass er mit einem Schüler sprach. „Er hat sie eher zusammengeschlagen und beinahe verbluten lassen!"

Er drehte sich wieder zu Dumbledore. Die Wut war klar auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du nur da stehst, Albus! Wenn du nichts tust, dann werde ich!"

Er schaffte es bis zur Tür, aber Dumbledores müde Stimme ließ ihn stoppen.

„Ich verspreche, dass Miss Granger von Severus keine Gefahr droht. Ich würde es wirklich bevorzugen, wenn wir hier darüber reden. Weder Miss Granger noch Severus können es gebrauchen, wenn wir hinter ihnen herlaufen!"

„Aber du hast sie nicht gesehen, Albus," protestierte Remus ärgerlich mit einer Hand am Türknauf.

„Und wir alle wissen, dass du Severus blind vertraust! Ich bin in dieser Angelegenheit immer deinen Befehlen gefolgt, aber ich sage dir eins Schulleiter: Bis sich alles geklärt hat, und Hermine mir das selber erläuter hat werde ich sie nicht für eine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen."

Dieses gesagt habend, stürmte Remus mit Ron und Harry an den Fersen aus dem Büro um Snape in die Krankenstation zu folgen. Dumbledore folgte in einer geringen Entfernung. Sein Gesicht war besorgt und mit Falten der Müdigkeit umrahmt.

Nun war es öffentlich.

Als sie Snape eingeholt hatten, hatte er die Krankenstation schon verlassen und kuschelte den leblosen Körper von Hermine an seine Brust. Sie sah nun besser aus, da die Schwester sie offensichtlich gewaschen und ihre Roben repariert hatte, aber ihr Bein ließ immer noch ein krankhaftes Gefühl in Remus Magen aufsteigen, und wenn man die würgenden Geräusche von Ron und Harry beurteilen konnte, ging es ihnen genau so.

„Ich war noch rechzeitig, Albus", informierte Snape den Schulleiter und ignorierte vollständig den verärgerten Lehrer und die ihm folgenden Schüler. „Ich habe einen Schlafzauber angewendet der halten sollte, bis wir in unsere Räumlichkeiten zurückgekehrt sind. Glücklicherweise hatte Poppy erst angefangen sie sauber zu machen, als ich ankam. Ich habe Hermine genommen und Poppy obliviert. Sie wird nicht in der Lage sein, es irgendjemandem zu erzählen. Wir haben noch Glück gehabt."

„Du hast sie in ihrem Zustand aus der Krankenstation genommen?" Remus konnte weder seinen Ohren noch seinen Augen trauen, aber er sah nichts ausser Erleichterung in den Augen des Schulleiters. „Aber sie wurde ..."

„Gefoltert passt schon ganz gut, eigentlich… Gefoltert vom Besten", unterbrach Snape trocken. „Albus, ich habe keine Zeit dafür! Ich muss sie in meine Wohnung zurückbringen. Falls sie irgendwo anders aufwacht…"

„Hast du Angst, dass sie jemandem sagen könnte, was du ihr angetan hast?", knurrte Remus und konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was um ihn herum vorging. Und das war der Mann, dem er unzählige Male mit seinem Leben vertraut hatte!

Snape seufzte nur und eilte wieder den dunklen Gang zu den Kerkern herunter.

Es war Dumbledore der sich mit einem müden und alten Gesicht zu ihnen drehte und versuchte noch einmal es ihnen zu erklären.

„Severus hat sie nicht im geringsten verletzt das kann ich euch Dreien versichern. Hermine war in der letzten Zeit in einer schwierigen Situation… und Snape hat ihr da durchgeholfen. Ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn wir das in meinem Büro klären könnten, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht.

„Oh, aber es macht uns etwas aus", antwortete Harry wütend. „Hermine wäre niemals mit ihren Problemen zu Snape gegangen! Sie hasst den fettigen Dummkopf genauso, wie wir es tun!"

„Was auch immer du sagen willst, Albus, aber wir bleiben bei ihr," schnappte Remus, während ihn nun die Geduld verließ, als er den schnellen Schritten Snapes durch die Korridore folgte.

Nur Dumbledores Anwesenheit und sein offensichtliches Vertrauen in Snape hielten ihn davon ab Hermine zu packen, und mit ihrem leblosen Körper zu verschwinden. Die grimmigen Gesichter von Harry und Ron, die sich seinen schnellen Schritten angepasst hatten und dem Rücken des Professors mörderische Blicke zuwarfen, sagten ihm, das sie dasselbe fühlten.

Sie holten Snape vor seiner Bürotür ein. Er drehte sich um und wiedereinmal blitzte der Ärger in seinen Augen auf.

„Auf keinen Fall!" Es war nicht einmal ein Befehl, sondern einfach ein Statement und normalerweise hätte Remus das ohne noch einmal darüber nachzudenken sofort akzeptiert. Aber hier ging es nicht um ihn.

„Ich werde sie nicht mit dir alleine lassen, Snape," zischte er und sein Zorn rivalisierte seinem alten Schulfeind.

Wiedereinmal drehte sich Snape zu Dumbledore und ignorierte komplett die drei wütenden Gestalten neben ihm.

„Das ist unmöglich, Albus. Wenn sie aufwacht und sie sieht, wird sie komplett durchdrehen. Ich werde nicht wegen der Dummheit dieser Idioten ihre Gesundheit riskieren."

„Sie wird vor Angst verrückt werden, wenn sie Sie sieht, Sie verdammter Bastard!", schrie Ron, während er sich noch einmal beschwörend zum Schulleiter umdrehte. „Professor, wie können sie ihm erlauben, dass er sie überhaupt anfasst? Er wird sie verletzen!"

„Leider glauben sie mir kein Wort, das ich sage", erklärte Dumbledore Severus. „Um nun einen Aufstand zu verhindern, werden wir sie bleiben lassen, bis Hermine aufwacht und alles erklären kann."

„Dann obliviere sie", verlangte Snape kalt und für einen Moment lächelte Dumbledore, als er sich an die Nacht vor langer Zeit in seinem Büro erinnerte, wo Hermine verlangt hatte, dass mit Snape genau das gleiche gemacht wurde. Wie ähnlich sie sich doch waren!

„Ich denke, das ist keine Option, mein Junge", antwortete er ruhig, aber mit derselben Endgültigkeit, die er in der Nacht innehatte. „Wir werden mit dir kommen."

Snapes Augen wanderten zu Remus, Harry und Ron hinüber und er verschleierte nicht die Abscheu, die er für sie empfand.

„Dann kommt", sagte er grummelnd. „Wir können keine Zeit verlieren!"

Weder ließ er Harry und Ron Zeit für verwunderte Blicke über seine ungastlichen und leeren Räume, noch bemerkte er ihre geschockten Blicke, als sie ihm durch die geheime Tür folgten.

„Wo hat sie gelegen?", fragte er Remus und untersuchte kritisch den Raum.

„Solltest du das nicht am besten wissen?" antwortete Remus bitter. „Dort wo du sie abgelegt hattest?"

„Wo?" Da war nicht einmal mehr Ärger in Snapes Stimme. Nur noch Sorge und Dringlichkeit.

„Dort drüben an der Feuerstelle" deutete Remus zu dem Sofa, wo er sie gefunden hatte.

Severus nickte und legte sie vorsichtig, ja sogar sanft auf das Sofa. Mit geübter Leichtigkeit entfernte er ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche in ihrem Umhang. Dann streckte er den Arm aus und schob ihren Rock hoch.

Harry schnappte nach Luft und versuchte, gemeinsam mit Ron, der dasselbe versuchte, zu ihnen hinüber zu rennen, nur um festzustellen, dass er sich in dem festen Griff von Professor Dumbledore befand. Seine verzweifelter Blick traf den von Remus und fand dieselben Gefühle in ihnen widergespiegelt: Ärger, Unfähigkeit und Unglauben.

Remus Augen weiteten sich, als Snapes Hände Hermines Beine hoch glitten. Er wollte hinübergreifen und trotz Dumbledores Warnung diese verletzenden Hände stoppen als der hochrutschende Rock plötzlich zwei schwarze Holster enthüllte. Eines auf ihrem Linken und eines auf ihrem rechten Oberschenkel, die von starken Lederbändern gehalten wurden. Vorsichtig löste Snape zwei im Feuerschein glitzernde Dolche heraus und öffnete dann seinen Umhang, nur um an dessen Innenseite ähnliche Holster zu offenbaren, in denen er Hermines Dolche sicher fixierte.

Dann ordnete er sorgfältig Hermines Kleidung und deckte sie mit einem weichen Laken zu. Er positionierte einen Stuhl so an der Feuerstelle, dass sein Gesicht von den Flammen angeleuchtet wurde, und er selbst Hermines Gesicht gut ausmachen konnte.

Endlich drehte er sich herum und ging zurück zu ihnen.

„Sucht euch einen Sitzplatz, wenn ihr müsst", lud er sie ohne Enthusiasmus ein. „Sie wird noch für eine Weile schlafen, und da ist nichts, was getan werden kann, bis sie wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt. Aber setzt euch dort hin, wo sie euch nicht sofort sehen kann. Es ist gefährlich, wenn sie aufwacht, und sie etwas Unerwartetes sieht."

„Wir würden sie nie in irgendeiner Art in Gefahr bringen", protestierte Remus ärgerlich.

Daraufhin lächelte Snape und Harry und Ron, die ihren Zaubertrankmeister noch nie hatten lächeln sehen waren schockiert von der Art, wie es sein Gesicht veränderte. Plötzlich erschien er jünger, weicher und, in einer seltsamen Art attraktiv. Beide erschauerten bei dem Gedanken.

„Daran dachte ich nicht", antwortete er trocken. „Ich meinte gefährlich für euch. Erwischt Hermine auf dem falschen Fuß, und sie könnte euch mit ihren bloßen Händen das Genick brechen.

„Schwachsinn," hisste Harry. „Hermine könnte so etwas nie tun. Sie würde keiner Fliege wehtun. Außerdem ist sie nicht sportlich. Sie hätte keine Chance gegen Remus!"

Wieder erhellte ein Lächeln Snapes Gesicht, nur um nach einer Sekunde wieder ohne eine Spur zu verschinden.

„Ihr wärt überrascht", sagte er einfach und deutete wieder auf die Stuhlgruppe auf der Rückseite des Sofas.

Langsam, ja zögerlich folgten sie ihm. Keiner von ihnen war willens sich hinzusetzen und eine höfliche Diskussion zu führen und dabei nicht zu wissen, was sonst zu tun war.

Remus war völlig ratlos. Als er Hermine in ihrem eigenen Blut gebadet vorgefunden hatte, schien ihm alles so klar zu sein aber nun wunderte er sich, ob er die ganze Sache nicht ernsthaft falsch eingeschätzt hatte.

Etwas Seltsames ging hier vor, etwas vollständig ausserhalb seiner Reichweite, und er realisierte, dass ihm einige wichtige Teile in dem Puzzle fehlten.

„Sollten wir nicht ihre Wunden heilen, oder so etwas in der Art?" unterbrach Ron seine Gedanken, während er unschlüssig Hermines Hinterkopf beobachtete.

Snape schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Zu gefährlich", erklärt er. „Ich weiß nicht, welche Zaubersprüche sie benutzt haben. Manchmal bereiten sie üble Überraschungen, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht um Hilfe bittet. Ausserdem, falls ihre Verletzungen schlimm genug gewesen wären, dass sie sofortiger Heilung bedurft hätten, hätte sie mich gerufen. Wenn sie sich wie jetzt schlafen legt, dann ist Schlaf genau das, was sie braucht."

„Ihr scheint hier eine nette kleine Routine entwickelt zu haben", kommentierte Harry bitter. „Wie oft passiert ihr das? Und wer sind „die"?"

Mit einer Handbewegung wies er die Frage von sich. „Ich habe keine Zeit dafür Albus. Ich sollte in ihrer Nähe sein, wenn sie aufwacht. Mach mir die Ehre? Immerhin warst es du der darauf bestanden hat ihnen alles zu erzählen."

Vor Ekel schnaubend verließ Snape die kleine Gruppe und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl, den er bei der Feuerstelle platziert hatte, nieder. Er nahm ein Buch von dem Sims. Es war ein dünnes rot eingebundenes Buch und er schlug es an der markierten Seite auf. Minuten später schien es, als hätte er ihre Anwesenheit vergessen.

Remus fragte sich selbst, ob Snape sie extra provozierte, oder ob sie ihn einfach nicht kümmerten.

Nur einmal hatte er Snape so auf eine einzelne Aufgabe fixiert gesehen, und das war vor vier Jahren gewesen, als er ihn dabei beobachtet hatte, wie er den Wolfsbann zubereitet hatte, eine der schwierigsten Tränke, die er jemals gebraut hatte. Da gab es etwas, an der Art, wie er sich um Hermine Granger kümmerte. Eine Intensität und Konzentration, die Remus fremd war.

„Erkläre", forderte er einfach vom Schulleiter, aber mit weniger Elan als vorher.

Die Geschichte, die Albus ihnen erzählte war absurd, einfach unglaubwürdig, ausser der Tatsache, dass sie gerade Zeuge dieser Wahrheit wurden. Laut Schulleiter war Hermine vor vier Monaten mit der Neuigkeit ihrer Initiierung in den Inneren Zirkel der Todesser zu ihm gekommen. Bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt war sie einer der wichtigsten Informanten des Ordens geworden, und eine Favoritin Voldemorts. Snape, so erzählte ihnen Albus müde, trainiere sie in der Kunst der Spionage und kümmere sich um die „Nebeneffekte" ihrer Arbeit.

Mit großen Augen und weit geöffneten Mündern lauschten Harry und Ron der wilden Geschichte von „Hermine, der Doppelagentin", und Remus zweifelte nicht daran, dass er viel intelligenter aussah, als die beiden Jungs.

Er hatte Hermine immer für ein sensibles, natürlich sehr intelligentes Mädchen gehalten und auf eine Art normaler als Harry und Ron. Eher auf dem Boden geblieben und vor allem vorsichtiger als die Jungen. Das machte alles keinen Sinn.

„Aber warum sollte sie das tun?", fragte Harry eher hoffnungslos und versuchte die Idee einer Hermine zu verdauen, die so anders war als seine eigene Hermine.

„Ich glaube kein Wort davon", sagte Ron verärgert. „Und Snape beweist es. Sie würde diesem Bastard nie trauen!"

Dumbledores Erwiderung erstarb auf seinen Lippen, als sie ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen von dem Sofa hörten. Hermine wachte auf. Ruhig und ohne die leiseste Hast schloss Snape sein Buch und wartete.

Sekunden später öffnete sie ihre Augen und stöhnte.

„Götter, ich werde zu alt dafür", beschwerte sie sich und versuchte aufzustehen.

Plötzlich war da ein Geräusch hinter ihr, als Ron zum Sofa hinüber rannte. Seine Arme versuchten sie zu erreichen und seine erleichterte Stimme rief ihren Namen. Snapes ärgerlicher Schrei ging in einem wilden, erregten Quietschen unter als Hermine sich halb herumwirbelte und blind nach Rons Kehle griff …

---

AN: Nicht gebetat.... Tausche die Versionen aus, wenn die andere Version da ist.

LG wati


	31. Out in the Open II

31. Out in the Open II

Remus dachte sich später, als sich das Chaos gelegt hatte, dass es eine gute Sache war, dass Snape die Dolche entfernt hatte, denn sonst wäre Ron in der Sekunde tot gewesen, in der er Hermine berührt hatte. Ihre Reflexe hatten übernommen, und sie hatte ihn mit einer effizienten Bösartigkeit angegriffen, die ihn mehr schockierte als vorher ihre Verletzungen.

Ihre langgezogenen Schreie vermischten sich mit denen von Ron und den Stimmen von Remus, Harry und Dumbledore, die ebenfalls alle aufgesprungen waren, und herübereilten, um Ron zu helfen.

Obwohl Hermine ihre Beine nicht bewegen konnte und Ron soviel stärker war als sie, konnte er sich nicht gegen sie verteidigen. Hermine krallte, biss und kratzte. Sie schleuderte ihren Arm in sein Gesicht, schlug ihn und versuchte ihre Finger in seine Augen zu stossen, und dass alles, während sie ihn mit ihrem anderen Arm festhielt. Ron hatte keine Chance. Das Einzige, was er tun konnte, war sein Gesicht so gut wie möglich zu schützen und wieder und wieder ihren Namen zu rufen.

Bevor die Anderen ihm jedoch zu Hilfe kommen konnten, hatte Snape sie rüde aus dem Weg gestossen und nährte sich vorsichtig dem kämpfenden Paar.

„Halt sie von ihr fern, Albus," befahl Snape mit vor Wut weissen Lippen, und Dumbledore gehorchte ihm, ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern. Er ergriff die Arme von Remus und Harry und zog sie beide aus dem Weg.

Während er den heulenden Ron ignorierte, positionierte er sich hinter Hermine, und das alles während er sich bemühte sie nicht zu berühren.

„Hermine", rief er in ihr rechtes Ohr. „Ich bin es Severus. Ich werde nun deine Hände nehmen, Hermine. Da gibt es nichts, vor dem du Angst haben musst, alles ist ok! Ich werde sie nun nehmen!"

Plötzlich schossen seine Arme nach vorne und griffen Hermines Handgelenke, während er weiterhin ihren Namen rief und sich selbst identifizierte. Der Kampf ließ nach. Die Luft verließ Hermines Lungen in einem Schluchzer und sie brach rücklings an Snape zusammen und lehnte sich heftig an ihn an, während ihre Beine sie nicht mehr tragen konnten. Langsam glitten sie zusammen hinunter, bis sie halb sitzend, halb liegend auf dem Boden angekommen waren. Snape flüsterte ihr ins Ohr und umarmte sie fest.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Hermine. Entspanne dich nun. Ich bin hier, und da gibt es nichts gegen das man kämpfen müsste. Du bist in meiner Wohnung. Du bist sicher. Schließ deine Augen und höre auf meine Stimme! Alles ist in Ordnung!"

Endlich entspannte sie sich, ließ ihren Kopf auf seine Brust fallen und schloss ihre Augen. Snape entfernte langsam eine Hand von ihrem zitternden Körper und winkte sie zurück zu der Sitzgruppe.

Taub vor Schrecken kollabierten Harry und Ron wortwörtlich in ihre Sessel, während Dumbledore einen blutverschmierten Ron, der einen hysterischen Schluckauf hatte, zu einem Sitz führte und schnell seine Wunden untersuchte.

Hermines Handwerk war bewundernswert - da gab es keine Hautstelle, aus der nicht Blut oder andere Flüssigkeiten herausquollen, aber ein gemurmelter Zauber entfernte die meisten Spuren des Kampfes.

Keiner von ihnen sprach und wagte es Hermine von seiner Anwesenheit in Kenntnis zu setzen. Sie hatten endlich verstanden, was Snape damit gemeint hatte, als er sie „gefährlich" nannte.

Sie sahen, wie sich ihre Augen wieder öffneten und sofort nach Snape suchten. Sie entspannte sich sichtlich, als sie sein Gesicht direkt über ihr vorfand, von wo er auf sie herab schaute.

„Was ist geschehen", fragte sie ruhig. Ihre Stimme war verwirrt und gebrochen, wie die eines kleinen Kindes.

„Das kann eine Minute warten, Hermine. Zuerst die Verletzungen", antwortete Snape. Seine Stimme war seidig und wie eine warme Umarmung. „Lass mich dir helfen dich hinzulegen."

Er hob sie in seine Arme und platzierte sie vorsichtig wieder auf dem Sofa. Eine Handbewegung bewegte seinen Stuhl an ihre Seite und er setzte sich hin, ohne das seine Augen auch nur einmal ihr Gesicht verließen.

Die Sanftheit und Sorge in seinen schwarzen, brennenden Augen machten Remus vor Angst sprachlos. Er hatte noch nie gesehen, dass sich Snape um ein menschliches Wesen so grosse Sorgen machte.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich überreagiert habe", flüsterte sie und hörte sich dabei ängstlich an. „Ich denke, dass sich jemand an mich angeschlichen hat. Habe ich dich verletzt Severus?"

„Keine Sorge", wiederholte er geduldig. „Es kann warten. Da gibt es keinerlei Gefahr und keine Eile."

Plötzlich veränderte sich sein Ton wieder.

„Nun", sagte er und Remus bemerkte, dass er sich ganz so anhörte ... als ob er sie spielerisch aufziehen würde. „Ich sehe, dass du es wiedereinmal geschafft hast, eine Garnitur Klamotten zu ruinieren!"

„Verklag mich doch!", lachte sie.

Es war eher eine Ruine eines Lachens. Heiser und rau, aber es enthielt ehrliches Amüsement und Remus sah wiedereinmal seine eigene Verwirrtheit auf den Gesichtern der Jungs widergespiegelt.

Dumbledores Gesicht war im Gegensatz dazu unleserlich und zu einer Maske des Schmerzens und Bedauerns gefroren.

„Dein Bein?" fragte Snape und schob wiedereinmal ihren Rock nach oben. Sie versuchte ihm zu helfen aber er stoppte ihre Bewegungen mit seiner Hand.

„Das ist offensichtlich, nicht war", erwiderte sie trocken. „Er hat einen neuen Fluch erfunden. Ist das nicht eine Überraschung! Und rate mal, wer ihn testen durfte?"

„Reizend! Das muss ich wirklich sagen", kommentierte Severus mit einem Ton, der genau so trocken war, wie ihrer. „Ein schneidender und brennender, vermischt mit einem peitschenden Fluch, nicht wahr? Er wird auch jeden Monat erfindungsreicher. Keine weiteren Flüche darauf?"

„Nicht dass es mir aufgefallen wäre", antwortete Hermine neutral. „Aber ich bin ein paar Mal ohnmächtig geworden und wer weiß, was er gemacht hat, während ich ohnmächtig war. Eine seiner eher ekelhafteren Angewohnheiten."

„Ich lasse lieber einen Diagnosespruch ablaufen, warte einen Moment."

Sie hielten den Dialog am Laufen, während Snape sie untersuchte und ihr Bein heilte. Es war eine verrückte Mischung aus Scherzen und Informationsaustausch zwischen den Beiden und das in einem Code, der ihre Intimität noch mehr aufzeigte, als Snapes fremdartiges Verhalten vorher.

Remus beobachtete sie in einer grotesken Faszination, als sie Hand in Hand zusammenarbeiteten, oder eher Mund zu Mund. Ganz so wie ein erfahrenes Team von Wissenschaftlern. Wie lange machten sie das schon? Dieses heilen und reden während niemand etwas davon gemerkt hatte? Was zur Hölle hatte Hermine dazu veranlasst, zu Snape zu gehen? Jeder Einzelne im Orden hätte ihr willentlich geholfen!

Aber niemand hätte so gut wie Snape gewusst, was sie brauchte merkte Remus, während er ihrem Scherzen zuhörte. Er war auch schon dadurch gegangen. Er hatte wahrscheinlich genau dasselbe erlitten. Aber er war alleine gewesen.

Währenddessen hatte Snape einen Sauberkeitspruch angewendet, die Kratzer und kleineren Wunden, die über ihrem Arm verteilt waren und ihre aufgeplatzte Lippe geheilt.

„Irgendwelche inneren Blutungen?", fragte er und nun wich jede Spur von Humor aus seiner Stimme, solange, bis sie vollständig neutral klang.

„Nein", antwortete sie müde. Kein Schlammblutficken heute Nacht. Unser Plan scheint geklappt zu haben. Ausserdem hatten sie ... andere Spielzeuge." Das letzte Wort war nur noch ein Flüstern, aber es war der erste Teil des Satzes, der Remus dazu brachte sich schockiert zu Dumbledore umzudrehen. Der alte Zauberer war unter Hermines Worten wie unter dem Schlag einer Peitsche zusammengezuckt.

Er hat das alles gewusst, wisperte eine kleine Stimme in Remus Kopf. Er hat es gewusst, und er erlaubt, dass es weiter geht. Und noch ein Gedanke kam ihm in den Sinn: Wie viele Mitglieder des Ordens wussten davon?

Er war nicht sicher, ob er die Antwort darauf wissen wollte.

Er beobachtete Ron und Harry aus den Augenwinkeln. Dass beide Hermines Worte perfekt verstanden hatten, konnte er an ihren Gesichtern sehen. Rons Gesichtsfarbe hatte ein krankhaftes Weiss angenommen und Remus konnte sehen, dass in Harrys Augen Tränen standen.

Sie hätten das nicht so entdecken sollen, dachte er ärgerlich.

Aber Snape hatte auf eine Art versucht sie zu beschützen, bemerkte er plötzlich und ein fester Schuldknoten entstand in seinem Magen. Ich war es, der darauf bestanden hat sie mit hier hinzubringen. Was für ein verdammter Narr ich doch bin!

Snapes Stimme beendete seine Gedanken: „Sag mal ..."

Doch anstelle eines Reportes, so wie sie es erwartet hatten, kehrte Ruhe zwischen den zwei Personen nahe dem Feuer ein. Snape war in seinem Stuhl nach vorne gelehnt, und seine Augen waren in einer Art mit ihren verbunden, als ob sie irgendwelche verborgenen Informationen transportieren würden. Dann nickte er abrupt, lehnte sich zurück und unterbrach den Blickkontakt.

„Also nichts Wichtiges", räumte er ein, ganz so, als ob er eine stille Konversation beenden würde.

„Du weißt, dass ich dir das sofort erzählt hätte", antwortete sie. Er nickte und begann die Heilprozedur an ihrem Bein ohne ein weiteres Wort. Das Schweigen ging weiter.

„Was ist da eben geschehen, Severus?", fragte sie schließlich müde. „Hab ich mir das nur eingebildet oder befand sich wirklich jemand in dem Raum ... jemand ... der mich angegriffen hat?"

„Sie sind immer noch hier, Hermine", antwortete er langsam und Remus sah, wie sich ihr kleiner Körper reflexartig versteifte. „Aber sie haben dich nicht angegriffen. Weasley, Potter und Remus haben alles herausgefunden. Sie sind hier, weil sie sich um dein Wohlbefinden sorgen. Dumbledore ist ebenfalls hier.

„W ... warum?" Ihre Stimme war klein und zitterte leicht. Severus berührte beruhigend ihre Hand und setzte sie in kurzen Worten über die Geschehnisse dieser Nacht in Kenntnis. Für einen Moment reagierte sie überhaupt nicht. Dann nickte sie langsam und erhob sich mit einem Stöhnen in eine aufrechte Sitzposition. Sie drehte ihren Kopf nicht herum, um sie anzusehen.

„Helf mir bitte auf Severus", verlangte sie ruhig.

„Du solltest dich ausruhen ..."

„Bitte".

Schweigend akzeptierte er ihre Bitte und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. Er zeigte immer noch dieselbe sanfte Führsorge, als er ihr aufhalf. Sie zischte, als ihr linker Fuss den Boden berührte, stabilisierte sich aber und stand dann ohne Snapes Hilfe. Dann drehte sie sich langsam herum.

Ihre Augen flogen zu Snape, der fast unmerklich nickte, und tanzten dann nervös um die Männergruppe herum, die sie nun zum ersten Mal sah.

Sie sah ihnen nicht in die Augen.

„Ich werde mich nun duschen und meine Kleider wechseln", sagte sie ruhig. „Dann können wir reden."

„Hermine", fing Harry unglücklich an, aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und drehte sich zu dem Treppenaufgang um.

„Ich brauche eine Dusche", flüsterte sie wieder und erklomm vorsichtig die Stufen zum nächsten Stockwerk, während Severus ihr mit seinen Augen müde folgte.

Ron, Harry und Remus wagten es nicht zu sprechen und sanken in ihre Sessel zurück.

Als Hermine zu der oberen Ebene heraufgestiegen war, kehrte Snape zu ihnen zurück. Ein dunkler Schatten neben Dumbledors Stuhl.

„Ich werde uns etwas zu Essen ordern und Tee machen", erklärte er müde: "Hermine wird sich ihre Zeit nehmen." Er musste nicht hinzufügen, was alle in seinen Worten hören konnten: Sie macht das immer so.

„Sollten wir ihr nicht ein paar andere Kleider holen?" bot Ron einfach nur deshalb an, um etwas zu tun. Irgendetwas, was ihn aus diesem Albtraum retten konnte.

„Sie hat Kleidung oben in ihrem Zimmer", lehnte Snape das Angebot ab.

„Ihrem Zimmer?" Rons Frage beinhaltete ein grosses Maß an Schärfe.

Snape seufzte genervt und drehte sich zu Dumbledore um.

„Da diese Diskussion unvermeidbar ist, solltest du vielleicht die Anderen holen? Sie haben ein Recht anwesend zu sein."

Dumbledore nickte, tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Remus aus und, als der jüngere Mann kontrolliert genug war um Snape nicht im nächsten Moment in dem sie allein waren zu attackieren, folgte er Snape zu dem Wandbehang, der auf dieser Seite als magische Tür diente.

Wieder platzierte Snape seine Hände auf dem sanften Material und flüsterte etwas Undeutliches.

Dumbledore trat durch die erhellte Öffnung, verschwand und Snape durchquerte mit raschen Schritten den Raum und verließ ihn dann durch eine Tür, die sie vorher gar nicht bemerkt hatten.

Sie waren alleine, und ein Schweigen legte sich schwer auf sie.

„Also ist es war", sagte Harry nach einer Weile. Seine Stimme und sein Gesichtsausdruck waren so karg wie eine trostlose Landschaft. „Sie ist eine Todesserin."

„Sie ist ein Spion," widersprach Remus ihm heftig. „Das ist etwas komplett anderes!"

„Die Art, in der sie gesprochen hat! Als ob das völlig normal für sie sei!" Harry schien Remus Bemerkung gar nicht bemerkt zu haben.

„Manchmal ist scherzen die einzige Möglichkeit Erlebnisse wie diese zu überleben", versuchte Remus zu erklären. Er hatte einiges des Zynismus den Snape über die Jahre hinweg gezeigt hatte in Hermine gesehen, aber ihr fehlte seine kalte Bitterkeit und er glaubte, dass Snape derjenige war, dem man dafür danken konnte.

„Sie kann froh sein, dass sie Snape hat."

„Froh," biss Ron ärgerlich hervor. „Sie foltern, vergewaltigen und nutzen sie als ihr Spielzeug, und sie soll froh sein, wenn er es unterstützt! Habt ihr gesehen, wie er sie angefasst hat? So, als ob er verdammt nochmal ihren Körper besitzen würde!"

Noch bevor Remus darauf antworten konnte, klapperte eine Tür, und Snape tauchte, mit einem Hauselfen auf den Fersen, wieder auf.

Beide trugen Tabletts, aber der Anblick von Snape der Hausarbeiten erledigte konnte sie heute gar nicht erheitern. Schweigend arrangierten sie Teller mit Sandwiches, Tonbecher und eine dampfende Teekanne auf dem kleinen Tisch bei ihren Sesseln.

Danke dir Jane. Nun gib mir bitte den Trank", sagte Snape und der Hauself verschwand mit einem Plopp, um kaum eine Sekunde später mit einer großen Flasche wieder aufzutauchen.

„Dein Wolfsbanntrank", erklärte Snape Remus, als er ihm die Flasche überreichte. „Nicht, dass wir den eigentlichen Grund für dieses nette Beisammensein vergessen."

Remus zuckte zusammen. Verlegenheit und Scham darüber, wie sehr er mit der ganzen Situation umgegangen war erfüllte ihn wieder einmal, aber Snape ignorierte seine Reaktion komplett und ließ sich anstelle dessen in seinem Sessel nieder.

Hermine sollte in ein paar Minuten wieder hier unten sein," erklärte er, während er zwei Teetassen mit Tee befüllte, drei Löffel Zucker in den Einen gab und den Anderen in seine langen, schlanke Finger nahm.

„Bevor sie wiederkommt, sollten ein paar Punkte geklärt werden. Ich gehe davon aus, dass ihr gewisse … Befürchtungen gegenüber mir und meiner Zusammenarbeit mit Hermine habt." Er grinste spöttisch, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. „Aber ich bin bereit diese Punkte zu diskutieren. Jedoch nicht in ihrer Gegenwart. Ihr solltet euch besser daran erinnern, was sie während der letzten Stunden durchlitten hat. Obwohl es da einige Dinge gibt, die ihr nicht über Hermine wisst, erinnert euch bitte daran, dass ihr ihre Freunde und Verbündeten seid. Dass sie eure Unterstützung braucht, und nicht euren Richtspruch.

„Wer sind sie, dass sie so über sie sprechen", wollte Ron wütend wissen.

„Ich bin derjenige, der die Stücke wieder aufhebt, wenn ihr in eurer selbstgerechten Art auf ihr herumtrampelt," schnappte er zurück, beruhigte sich aber sofort wieder, als ihn sanfte Schritte auf der Treppe sie vor Hermines Ankunft warnte, und sie alle schwiegen wieder.

Hermine erschien wieder. Sie trug ein braunes Oberteil mit langen Ärmeln und eine Leinenhose. Ihr Gesicht war verschlossen und müde. Ihre Haltung war steif und alarmiert, und ihre Augen schossen von einem Mann zu dem Anderen.

Schweigend bot ihr Snape einen Platz in einem Sessel mit einer hohen Lehne an und legte eine Decke auf ihre Knie. Sie lächelte dankbar, kuschelte sich in dem Sessel zusammen und nahm den Becher, den ihr der Zaubertrankprofessor anbot.

„Gewürztee," flüsterte sie und atmete den gut riechenden Dampf ein. „Danke, Severus"

„Seit wann nennst du ihn Severus", wollte Ron wütend wissen, schwieg aber wieder, als Remus eine Hand warnend auf seine Schulter legte.

„Ron, Harry, Remus. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie schwierig, und schockierend das für euch sein muss," begann Hermine zögerlich und schaute ihnen nun endlich in die Augen. „Aber bitte glaubt mir, dass ich das nicht vor euch geheim gehalten habe, weil ich euch nicht traue. Severus selbst hat das nur aus Versehen erfahren. Ich hatte nie geplant, euch zu verletzen!"

Mitleid erfüllte nun Remus, als er sie ansah. Er vertrieb solange die Verwirrung und den Schmerz, bis er nur noch das Mädchen, nein die junge Frau sah, die ihre Freunde darum anflehte, ihr zu verzeihen. Rons Augen mussten ihr eine andere Geschichte erzählt haben, denn sie zuckte zusammen, als sie ihm in die Augen sah, und drehte sich hastig zu Harry, dessen Gesichtsausdruck völlig ausdruckslos wirkte.

„Ich habe nichts gesagt … weil du schon genug zu ertragen hast Harry. Und ich habe mich in einer gewissen Art über das geschämt, was ich getan habe. Ich wollte, dass ihr mich so wie vorher behandelt, ganz so, als ob ich immer noch die alte Hermine wäre und nicht eine Todesserin, die ..."

Ein hallendes Klopfen unterbrach sie. Schnell ging Snape zu einem Spiegel an dem magischen Wandbehang.

„Es sind Albus und die Anderen," informierte er sie, und vollführte noch einmal das unbekannte Ritual.

„Welche Anderen?" fragte Remus, aber bevor es Snape möglich war zu antworten, begann der Teppich zu leuchten und drei Figuren traten hindurch. Sie konnten Dumbledore erkennen, als Zweites die bekannte Gestalt von Minerva McGonagall und die dritte Person…

„Was macht denn der hier?" brüllte Ron und richtete einen anklagenden Finger auf Draco Malfoy, der Snapes Wohnung zuletzt betreten hatte.

Und wiedereinmal fühlte sich Remus, als würde ihn eine riesige Welle überrollen. Wie konnten sie so etwas wie ein Geheimnis behandeln und dann Lucius Malfoys Sohn informieren? Waren sie alle verrückt geworden?

Minerva nahm mit einer kritisch hochgezogenen Augenbraue die kleine Gruppe, die um den Tisch versammelt war, unter die Lupe. Dann lächelte sie Snape grüßend zu und berührte sanft Hermines Hand, bevor sie sich auf einem Sofa niederließ.

„Gut zu wissen das Sie wieder da sind meine Liebe," verkündete sie in ihrer präzisen, forschen Stimme.

„Danke, Professor," antwortete Hermine mit einem Lächeln.

Dann wendete die junge Frau ihren Kopf Draco zu, der regungslos in der Mitte des Raumes stehen geblieben war.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung Draco," flüsterte sie. „Sie werden es so oder so herausfinden."

Dracos schlanke Gestalt entspannte sich sichtlich, das sonst so arrogante, spöttische Lächeln verschwand von seinem Gesicht und das nur um von einem offenen, warmen Gesichtsausdruck ersetzt zu werden. Nachdem er Snape mit einem Lächeln gegrüßt hatte, das jeden in seiner Offenheit und Schönheit blendete, schritt er eilig zu Hermine hinüber und schaute sie abschätzend von Kopf bis Fuß an.

Wie fühlst du dich Schatz," frage Draco besorgt. Hermine hob ihren Kopf zu ihm hoch, weiße Zähne strahlten bei ihrem Lächeln und Draco neigte den Kopf nach unten und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Furchtbar," antwortete sie in einem leichten Ton. „Ich stecke in der Patsche."

„Also nichts neues," scherzte Draco und suchte sich einen Sessel aus, auf dem er sich in einer ähnlichen Art wie sie in sich zusammenkuschelte.

Gewürztee?, fragte er. „Gott, wie ich das Zeug hasse, Severus. Warum kannst Du nicht Kaffe oder etwas anderes Gutes bevorzugen? Ich habe heute einen Brief von meinem Vater bekommen," fuhr er ohne eine weitere Pause fort. „Er hat mir erzählt ..."

Snapes warnender Blick stoppte ihn, und zum ersten Mal schien er zu realisieren, dass die Situation anders war als sonst.

„Also ist es war Hermine?" brach Ron bitter das schweigen und es war eine solche Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme, das es Remus wehtat, zuzuhören. „Beste Freunde mit dem Frettchen und Snape und lebt fast in seiner Wohnung. Du bist mittlerweile wahrscheinlich schon Ehrenmitglied von Slytherin. Kein Wunder, dass Du aufgehört hast Zeit mit mir und Harry zu verbringen."

Hoffnungslosigkeit verdunkelte Hermines Augen. „Das ist nicht so einfach, Ron" flehte sie. „Ich hatte gute Gründe, warum ich das getan habe. Und wie ich gesagt habe, hat Snape es auch aus Versehen rausgefunden. Draco wusste davon, weil ich ihn brauchte, um an Lucius heranzukommen, und ..."

„Was wolltest du denn mit Lucius Malfoy?" schrie Ron wieder und Hermine verkroch sich mit einem sehr blassen Gesicht und leicht zitternden Händen, weiter in ihrem Sessel.

„Sie hat ihn verführt", antwortete Snape kühl. „Um in den Inneren Zirkel zu kommen, wo sie meine Stellung als Spion verraten hatte, um Voldemorts Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Und Sie sollten besser damit aufhören, sich wie eine Schauspielkönigin aufzuführen. Das ist keine Tragödie eines Heranwachsenden, das ist das Leben. Menschen kämpfen und sterben jeden Tag um Sie herum, und Hermine tut, was sie kann damit die Verluste so gering wie möglich bleiben."

„Ich kann das akzeptieren, Hermine." Ron hatte seine Stimme wiedergefunden, obwohl sie kratzte und scheuerte, wie die eines alten Mannes."Ich verstehe nicht, wie du das machen kannst, aber ich kann es irgendwie akzeptieren. Aber das erklärt noch nicht … das hier." Seine Geste mit der Hand schloss Hermine ein, die gemütlich in Snapes Sessel in seiner Bibliothek saß, als ob das ihr Zuhause wäre.

„Wir alle hätten dich unterstützt – Harry und ich, Remus, Professor McGonagall … Aber du hast Snape gewählt! Wir hassen Snape! Das haben wir immer! Und du lebst mit ihm, nennst ihn Severus und benutzt seine Dusche. Das ist pervers, Hermine!"

„Aber ich brauchte Hilfe, Ron," schrie Hermine in der Hoffnung auf, dass er es verstehen würde. „Ich bin fast gestorben, und Severus war der Einzige, der mir daraus heraushelfen konnte! Er hat mir die Kraft gegeben, die ich gebraucht habe und… er ist mein Freund geworden," Bei den letzten Worten war ihre Stimme zu einem Flüstern geworden.

„Dein Freund," schnaubte Ron spöttisch. Er zeigte damit, wie wenig er von der Freundschaft hielt, und Hermine zuckte zusammen, als ob er sie geschlagen hätte. „Ich habe die Art gesehen, mit der er dich berührt hat, Hermine. Er ist nicht dein Freund, dieser alte, hässliche Todesser! Er ist jedes Mal so aufgegeilt. Ich denke es törnt ihn jedes Mal an, wenn er dich berührt. Er will dich wahrscheinlich genauso ficken, wie die Todesser!"

Hermine fing an zu zittern.

„Hör auf", schrie Draco ärgerlich um Ron zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Weisst du nicht, was Severus für sie getan hat? Siehst du nicht, in welcher Verfassung sie ist?"

„Es interessiert mich nicht, was er für sie getan hat," schrie Ron mit einem roten und zornigen Gesicht zurück. „Alles, was ich sehe, sind zwei dreckige Slytherins und eine Slytherinschlampe!"

Der Krug fiel aus Hermines zitternden Händen. Er schlug auf den Teppich auf und verspritzte seinen Inhalt. Die dunkle Flüssigkeit verdunkelte die satten Farben der Wolle. Allen blieben die Worte im Hals stecken, als sie ihr zusahen wie ihr Körper plötzlich anfing zu zucken und zu krampfen, sie plötzlich zusammenbrach und den Sessel mit sich umriss. Ihr Kopf hätte die Tischkante getroffen, wenn Snape nicht schneller gewesen wäre. Seine Hand schoss vor und fasste ihren Kopf und umfasste sanft ihren Hinterkopf, während er sie wieder in seine Arme nahm und sie vorsichtig auf dem Teppich gegen sich lehnte, so, dass sie ihren Oberkörper gegen seine Brust legen konnte.

„Du kennst den Dreh, Hermine," drängte er sanft. „Atmen. Wo kommt er her?"

Töne entkamen ihrer Kehle, die sich ganz so anhörten, wie die Laute eines verletzten Tieres. Sie versuchte ihren Kopf zu drehen, aber sie versagte kläglich, da sie die Kontrolle über ihren Körper verloren hatte.

„Es tut mir leid", keuchte sie und war selbst unter ihren Schmerzen über das beschämt, wovon sie Zeuge wurden. „Ich bin nur ..."

„Hermine!" knurrte er, und der Zorn strömte von ihm wie ein Sturm. „Hör auf deine Kraft zu verschwenden und konzentriere dich verdammt noch mal. Wo hat der Krampf angefangen?"

Sie versuchte zu sprechen, aber sie hatte weder die Kraft noch die Luft, während ihr Körper krampfte und sich zusammenkrümmte. Ganz so wie ein pervertiertes Spiegelbild der Bewegungen der Lust. Sie hob schwach ihren rechten Arm und deutete keuchend und wimmernd auf ihren Bauch.

„Es ist schon gut," sagte Snape beruhigend. „Ich verstehe. Bist du bereit?"

Das Nicken war nur deswegen sichtbar, weil es alle erwarteten. Denn sonst wäre es in der Grausamkeit der Krämpfe untergegangen.

„Konzentriere dich", kündigte wieder an, ohne seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung zu bewegen. „Und bevor ihr euch wieder entschließt euch einzumischen: Was ich nun tun werde, ist die einzige effektive Methode gegen die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus. Ich habe das auf die harte Art gelernt."

Cruciatus? Dachte sich Remus und war wiedereinmal davon geschockt, was das Schicksal heute beschlossen hatte, ihnen zu enthüllen. Aber noch bevor er überhaupt fragen, oder Snapes Befehl verstehen konnte hatte der Mann auch schon seine Hand gehoben, und schlug seine Faust mit all seiner Kraft in Hermines Körper.

Sie schrie kurz und gebrochen auf, da ihre Lungen nicht genug Luft enthielten, aber all die Hoffnungslosigkeit und Schmerz dieser Welt lag in diesem Schrei. Remus musste seine Augen abwenden und Harry und Ron waren nun offen am weinen.

Auf Draco, Albus und Minervas Gesichtern konnte man nichts ausser Resignation und einen tiefen alten und verhärteten Schmerz finden.

Remus konnte das, was Snape in Hermines Ohr flüsterte nicht verstehen, aber es schien sie zu beruhigen und langsam, ach so langsam verging der Krampf. Nach einer, wie ihnen schien, Ewigkeit lag sie still da.

„Das ist das zweite Mal, dass ihr ihr Schmerzen bereitet habt, weil ihr Euch nicht an meine Anordnungen gehalten habt", sagte Snape bitter. „Ich hoffe wirklich, dass ihr Eure Dummheit heute Nacht nicht noch ein drittes Mal beweist."

„Und das wurde alles von Cruciatus hervorgerufen?" fragte Harry zitternd.

„Seinen Nachwirkungen," erklärte Snape ohne seine Augen von Hermine zu wenden. „Sie sind das, was den Fluch wirklich so ekelhaft macht. Die Krämpfe werden mit jedem Mal stärker länger und das so lange, bis das Opfer sich in einem dauerhaften Schmerzzustand befindet."

Draco erschauerte plötzlich und wandte seinen Kopf ab. „Ich habe meinen Vater so schreien gehört", flüsterte er mit blassem Gesicht. „Und das mehr als einmal."

Hermines Kopf bewegte sich gegen das Schwarz von Snapes Robe, und ihre Augenlieder ruckten auf.

„Bleib noch einen Moment so, mein Liebling. Lass Dir deine Zeit."

„Das werde ich," versprach sie mit der Stimme einer uralten Frau. „Ich habe es nur nicht erwartet, Severus. Es tut mir leid."

„Wann haben sie angefangen den Fluch zu werfen, Hermine?" fragte Snape stirnrunzelnd.

Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, die sich neben seinem Schreibtisch befand.

„Vor ein paar Stunden," antwortete sie rau.

„Dann ist es zu früh für eine Reaktion", dachte er laut und sein Gesicht verriet seine tiefe Besorgnis. „Wie lange dieses Mal?"

„Vierzig bis fünfzig Minuten", quakte sie. „Der Dunkle Lord hat Lucius für seine übermässig enthusiastische… Benutzung meiner Person bestraft und ihm verboten jemals wieder so weit zu gehen. Als er sich zurückzog, beschloss der Innere Zirkel, dass ich eine Erinnerung darüber benötigte, wo mein Stand ist. Sie haben sich abgewechselt."

Minerva schnappte vor Schreck nach Luft, und Remus Augen, spiegelten ihre Gefühle wider.

„Aber das ist nicht möglich," rief die Verwandlungslehrerin. „Keiner könnte das überleben!"

Der Fluch hat die Longbottoms nach nur einer halben Stunde in den Wahnsinn getrieben! Sie kann nicht ..."

„Den Fluch zu ertragen kann, genauso wie alles Andere, trainiert werden," unterbrach Snape sie. „Was einen beim ersten Mal töten würde, ist nach einiger Zeit mit konstantem Kontakt mit dem Cruciatus nicht annährend so gefährlich. Man entwickelt eine Resistenz. Alle Todesser tun das. Ausserdem, ist da noch der unglückliche Nachteil Hermines Geburt..." lächelte er auf sie hinab.

„Manchmal zahlt es sich aus ein Reinblut zu sein, Hermine."

„Ich werde versuchen, mich ... beim nächsten Mal daran zu erinnern," antwortete sie langsam und zu Remus Unglauben merkte er, wie sie schon wieder scherzte. „Werde es das nächste Mal sicher besser machen... Helfe mir auf, bitte …"

„Nein", sagte Snape, und da gab es kein Hinterfragen seiner Entscheidung, „Das ist schon weit genug gegangen. Du musst schlafen, und gesund werden. Alles andere kann bis morgen warten. Habe ich nicht recht Schulleiter?" fragte er mit einem scharfen Blick zu Dumbledore hinüber.

„Definitiv" stimmte der alte Zauberer zu. „Versuchen Sie sich auszuruhen Miss Granger. Ich werde die Fragen Ihrer Freunde beantworten."

Remus erkannte den Hinweis, stand auf und führte die Gruppe zu dem magischen Tor, wo sie ruhig ihren Abschied murmelten und verschwanden. Das Letzte, was sie sahen, bevor sie das Leuchten zu Snapes kargen Räumen brachte waren zwei Figuren, die gegen die Rückseite eines Sessels lehnten.

Hermine, wie sie sich in den Armen von Snape ausruhte und er, wie er mit der größten Sorgfalt ihr Haar streichelte.

Er sah nicht hoch, um sie gehen zu sehen.

__

noch ungebetat.

Nicht das Beste was ich hier als Übersetzung anbieten, aber meine Oma ist gestorben.... aber ich wollte Euch nicht so hängen lassen.

Lg wati


	32. Catching the clue

32. Catching the clue

Weder bewegte Severus sich, noch sprach er eine lange Zeit, nachdem die nicht gewollten Gäste endlich seine Wohnung verlassen hatten. Und genau so wenig tat Hermine dieses. Sie lagen nur da und ließen die rasenden Gedanken in ihrem Geist zur Ruhe kommen. Sie, gemütlich an seine warme, sich sanft bewegende Brust geschmiegt, er mit seinem Rücken gegen die Ecke des Sofas angelehnt.

Vor der unschönen, jedoch kurzen Konfrontation mit Hermines Freunden, war Severus recht nervös darüber gewesen, wie Hermine reagieren würde. Ihr Bericht hatte ihm eine Chance gegeben, ihr still in der Sprache ihres Geistes über die ungewollten Besucher zu erzählen und sie über ihre Mithörer zu warnen.

In einer gewissen Weise war es zu spät gewesen, da sie schon weitaus mehr preisgegeben hatte, als dass, was sie die Gryffindoridioten eigentlich hatte wissen lassen wollen. Aber wann immer sie von einem der Treffen zurückkehrte, sich auf sie vorbereitete, oder wenn ihre Emotionen in ihr herumwirbelten, würde sie ihren Geist hinter den dicken Mauern ihrer Occlumentik verstecken.

Sie hatte keine äusserliche Reaktion auf die Neuigkeiten gezeigt, aber ihre geistige Landschaft wurde einen Moment lang kalt wie Eis und beissend hart. Es war ein intellektuelles Äquivalent zu ihrer, wie er es nannte, Eiskoniginnenrolle.

_Du wusstest, dass sie es eventuell herausfinden würden_, hatte er ihr still gesagt und fühlte sie in seinem Geist nicken. _Du solltest die Chance nutzen, und die Dinge mit ihnen in die Reihe bringen. Und wenn sie es nicht akzeptieren, können wir sie immer noch oblivieren. _

Er sendete ihr ein hämisches Grinsen und das nur, um ihr zu zeigen, wie sehr er es ihm Freude machen würde Harry „verdammter" Potter zu oblivieren, und sie hatte mit einem ruhigen Kichern geantwortet.

_Ich brauche erst einmal eine Dusche_, entschied sie schließlich. _Und ich möchte nicht, dass wie von unserer Gedankensprache erfahren, Severus. Deswegen wirst du die Erklärung noch einmal laut wiederholen müssen. _

Und so hatte er wieder einmal eine Show mit ihr aufgezogen und schweigend gehofft, dass der Schock den verdammten Weasley wenigstens das eine Mal ruhig halten würde. Ja verdammt nochmal, er hatte versucht, höflich mit ihnen zu reden. Und immer noch war das Blag hingegangen und hatte es versaut. Und das sogar recht spektakulär.

Und nun lag sie in seinen Armen, mit Schmerzen, total erschöpft und wahrscheinlich geisterten die Worte dieses Idioten durch ihren Kopf.

Severus hatte sich nie für einen friedlichen Mann gehalten, aber die Menge an Zorn die durch seine Venen geflossen war, erstaunte sogar ihn. Ronald Weasley hatte sich gerade in die Top-Drei Liste der von ihm meist gehassten Männer eingereiht. Und zwar genau unterhalb von Lucius Malfoy und dem Dunklen Lord selbst.

„Nun das ist gut gelaufen", brach Hermine müde das Schweigen. „Ich frage mich, warum wir das nicht schon vorher getan haben?"

„Es musste früher oder später gestehen", erinnerte Severus sie und war sehr stolz, dass er die Beschuldigung gegenüber ihren Freunden im Zaum hielt. „Wir hätten unseren Plan nicht realisieren können, ohne dass sie es wissen. Und vielleicht wird es Potter dazu motivieren, nun hier und da seinen Geist zu benutzen und sich von der gröbsten Gefahr fernzuhalten."

Er seufzte. „Ich muss zugeben, dass Mr. Weasley genau so ein hoffnungsloser Idiot ist, wie ich immer gesagt habe.

Er stöhnte innerlich auf, als er bemerkte, wie sie sich in seinen Armen versteifte. _Sie musste wirklich nicht daran erinnert werden, Severus. Brillant gemacht _

„Es tut mir so leid Severus", sagte Hermine mit einer vor Müdigkeit und Schmerzen brechenden Stimme. „Rons Verhalten war unentschuldbar. Hier bin ich, verteidige sie auf ganzer Linie und sie nutzen die erst beste Gelegenheit, um zu beweisen, dass du von Anfang an recht hattest. Für den Unsinn ... hätte ich ihn schlagen können. Du lässt das nicht an dich herankommen, oder?"

„Die Meinung von Mr Weasley ernst nehmen? Ich würde einen fortgeschrittenen Gehirnschaden bevorzugen, Hermine", antwortete Severus trocken, aber er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er sich daran erinnerte, wie die Worte des Görs seine Schutzschilde durchschlagen hatten, und ihn genau dort verletzt hatten, wo es am meisten wehtat.

„Und habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du dir um die Meinung anderer Menschen nicht so viel Sorgen machen sollst? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du auch nur einen Gedanken an diesen Unsinn verschwendest, wenn ausruhen und schlafen alles ist, was du jetzt tun solltest!"

„Ja ich weiss", antwortete sie ruhig. „Und normalerweise stimmte ich dir zu. Aber das ist etwas komplett Anderes."

„Und würde es dir etwas ausmachen mich zu erleuchten, warum das so ist?" fragte er mit einem überspitzten Seufzen. Ihre Meinungsverschiedenheit über das, was er für die ersten Prinzipien der Spionage hielt, hatten schon oft zu wilden Diskussionen geführt und ein oder zwei Mal zu einem offenen Streit.

„Sieh mal, du bist nicht nur einfach eine „Person", erklärte sie während ihr Kopf immer noch vertrauensvoll ans seiner Brust ruhte. „Als ich heute Nacht da saß, und all die Menschen um mich herum versammelt sah, die mir in Hogwarts am meisten bedeuteten habe ich plötzlich realisiert, dass es nicht Ron, Harry oder Dumbledore waren die mir am meisten bedeuteten. Du bist es. Und ich konnte nicht ertragen, wenn deine „Zusammenarbeit" mit mir dir in irgendeiner Weise Schmerzen zufügen würde!"

Vor einem halben Jahr noch hätte er sie für diese Worte verachtet. Noch vor einem Monat hätte er sie hinweggewischt. Nun senkte er vorsichtig seinen Kopf und platzierte einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Stirn.

„Es ist nicht du, der mich verletzt hat, noch ist es unsere „Zusammenarbeit", wie du es nennst", antwortete er ernsthaft, da er wusste, dass sie eine Lüge oder einen Euphemismus sofort bemerken würde. „Es ist Voldemort und die Vorurteile unserer Gesellschaft. Du tust schon was du kannst dagegen. Also mach dir um mich keine Sorgen."

Schweigen senkte sich wieder zwischen ihnen und es war ein beruhigendes Schweigen zwischen zwei Menschen, die sich sehr gut kannten.

„Denkst du, dass wir jemals frei sein werden", fragte Hermine auf einmal, und da war so eine Sehnsucht in ihrer Stimme, dass es Severus schmerzte. „So ganz ohne einen Krieg, der um uns herum tobt, ohne all diese Geheimnisse und die immer gegenwärtige Angst? Denkst du, dass wir jemals in der Lage sein werden im Licht zu gehen? Die Möglichkeit haben die ganzen Masken fallen zu lassen? Die ganzen Rollen und das, was wir vorgeben?"

„Ich weiss es nicht, Hermine". Seine Antwort war kaum hörbar, sondern nur ein Flüstern, dass nicht mehr war als ein Windhauch. „Ich weiss es nicht."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Remus hatte erwartet, dass Ron in dem Moment, wo sich Severus Tür hinter ihnen schloss, in einen Schwall von Beschuldigungen gegenüber Severus ausbrechen würde, aber offensichtlich hatte das zu Schau stellen von Hermines Zustand sogar ihn zum Schweigen gebracht, da er kein weiteres Wort sagte, bis sie die Treppen erreichten, die aus dem Kerker herausführten.

Dort wurde Draco, der an McGonagalls Seite gegangen war langsamer und drehte sich zu Albus herum. „Es wäre wahrscheinlich besser für mich, wenn ich jetzt gehen würde, Schulleiter", erklärte er mit einem kurzen Seitenblick zu den Gryffindorjungen. „Diese Nacht braucht nicht noch mehr ... Unterbrechungen.

Albus nickte nur kurz, aber ein warmes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, als er dem Slytherin eine gute Nacht wünschte.

„Gute Nacht Professores," verabschiedete sich Draco und plötzlich ließ er jede Spur von Emotionen von seinem weichen Gesicht verschwinden, und kehrte zu der kalten, spöttischen Maske zurück, die Remus mittlerweile mit Malfoy in Verbindung brachte. „Potter, Weasley."

Und damit drehte er sich auf dem Absatz herum, und ging den Weg zurück, den sie in den Kerker genommen hatten. _Wie konnte ich nur diesen Jungen so furchtbar unterschätzt haben_, fragte sich Remus, als er die schlanke Gestalt in der Dunkelheit verschwinden sah.

Wie alle Lehrer, hatte er seine Augen überall nach möglichen Rekruten für den Orden, oder all jenen, die in der Lage waren ihre Position in dem Kampf zu stärken, offen gehalten. Er hatte geheime Treffen mit den Gryffindor, den Ravenclaw und den Hufflepuffs abgehalten. _Aber ich habe nie einen Blick zu den Slytherin verschwendet!_

Und wiedereinmal erkannte er Hermines Genialität mit einem stummen Gefühl des Schocks.

Während sie von ihrem alten Hass geblendet waren, hatte sie eine Allianz mit dem blonden Inbegriff des Hauses Slytherin geknüpft und er hatte sich seiner Gryffindorfreundin gegenüber als weitaus loyaler bewiesen, als es ein Hufflepuff es je hoffen könnte.

Und nun schien es, als ob diese zwei Schüler in den letzten Monaten für den größten Teil des Informationsflusses gesorgt hatten und dem Orden somit die Chance gegeben hatten, gegen die Todesser und ein nicht kooperatives Ministerium Fuß zu fassen. Remus hatte sich gewundert, wann genau seine Welt so seltsam verwirrend geworden war.

Er hörte an seiner Seite Ron etwas wispern. Obwohl er die Worte nicht verstehen konnte, war der Tonfall mehr als klar – irgendein aggressiver Kommentar über Malfoy. Aber Harry schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, sagte immer noch keinen Ton und Rons Schultern sanken geschlagen, ganz so, als ob dieses letzte Verbot einer Revanche sein Untergang wäre.

Ruhig folgten Remus, Minerva, Harry und Ron Dumbledore zurück in sein Büro, wo dieser Albtraum von einem Abend begonnen hatte.

Dumbledore servierte ihnen allen heisse Schokolade, welche er anscheinend für ein Allheilmittel hielt, aber Remus konnte sehen, dass keiner seinen Becher anrührte. Sie schienen alle in ihrer Verzweiflung gefangen zu sein.

„Wie lange machen sie das schon?" fragte er schließlich.

„Hermine ist schon seit mehr als fünf Monaten unser Spion. Das… Arrangement, von dem ihr heute Nacht Zeuge wurdet, ist im frühen November entstanden und hat seither exzellent gewirkt."

Ron schnaubte. „Ein feines Arrangement ist das." sagte er bitter.

Und nun kam die endlich die Explosion, auf die Remus gewartet hatte, seit Ron seinen ersten Ausbruch an Schimpfworten ausgesprochen hatte. Und das ganz gewaltig.

„Mr Weasley," schnitt Minervas kalte, nicht zustimmende Stimme durch das Büro und jeder zuckte reflexmäßig leicht zusammen. Selbst der Schulleiter. „Vor heute Nacht war ich richtiggehend stolz auf mein Haus und meine Siebtklässler. Aber Sie," ihre Stimme vibrierte nun vor Ärger und Remus versuchte, so gut es ging, unsichtbar zu werden. Er war ja trotz alledem auch ein Gryffindor. „Sie haben mich heute Nacht beschämt! Und nicht nur mich, sondern auch ihr Haus und den Prefektenstatus! Ich habe noch nie so ein kindisches, idiotisches Verhalten von einem Jungen ihres Alters erlebt, und die Tatsache, dass das Ihre Freundin war, der sie so Unrecht getan haben macht die ganze Sache sogar noch grotesker!"

Ron öffnete dabei seinen Mund, ganz so, als ob er protestieren wollte, aber ihre Augen verengten sich als Antwort, und alles, was er fertigbrachte, war ein stiller würgender Laut, ganz so, als wäre seine Kehle ganz plötzlich in sich zusammengefallen.

„Nein Mr. Weasley, ich will kein weiteres Wort zu dieser Sache von Ihnen hören! Wenn diese ganze Geschichte nicht so offensichtlich ausserhalb der Schulordnung liegen würde, würde Ihr Haus während des gesamten restlichen Schuljahrs nicht mehr die positive Seite der Hauspunkte sehen!

Ich bin zutiefst enttäuscht von Ihnen!"

Damit stand sie auf und ging zu der Bürotüre. „Ich bin an der Reihe mit meiner Aufsicht, Schulleiter," erklärte sie immer noch in diesem kalten und kernigen Ton. „Und wenn ich auch nur einen Gryffindor heute Nacht bei etwas Verbotenem finde, wird er schwerwiegend leiden!"

Das präzise schließen der Tür klang wie ein Donnern in ihrem geschockten Schweigen.

„Minerva mag Miss Granger recht gerne und verhält sich ihr gegenüber etwas beschützend", erklärte Albus mit einem Lächeln, aber es sah müde aus, und zeigte immer noch sein Alter.

_Wirst du ihnen nicht sagen, dass sie vollkommen recht hat?, _wunderte sich Remus über den Schulleiter. Dann aber kam ihm die Erkenntnis. _Aber du bist viel zu sehr ein Politiker nicht war? Du bist viel mehr daran interessiert die Neuigkeiten zu verarbeiten, als daran ihr Verhalten zu kritisieren. _

„Nun, wie ich versprochen hatte, habt ihr nun die Gelegenheit alles zu fragen, was ihr gerne wissen wollt. Aber ich muss euch warnen, dass eure Entdeckung es notwendig macht, dass ein gewisser Zauber auf euch gesprochen wird. Er ist etwas, den wir im inneren Kreis angefangen haben den „Erinnere dich an nichts" Zauber zu nennen. Alle Mitglieder, die bisher in dem Besitz dieser vertraulichen Information sind, wurden schon mit dem getriggerten Obliviate behandelt und ich kann euch versichern, dass es nicht gefährlich ist."

_Du beschützt Miss Granger in deiner ganz eigenen Art Albus_ dachte er, als er die beiden Jungen einwilligend nickten.

„Wundervoll", lächelte Dumbledore und plötzlich war er wieder ganz der mit den Augen blitzende Gentleman, ganz so, als ob alle Probleme dieses Abends auf einmal gelöst worden wären. „Also dann, eure Fragen!"

Aber obwohl Remus noch vor einem Moment vor Fragen hätte platzen können, konnte er nicht eine einzige davon wiederfinden. Eigentlich wollte er es gar nicht. Er wollte auch gar nicht darüber nachdenken, geschweige denn es für real halten.

_Fragen zu stellen, würde bedeuten das man diesen gesamten Mist akzeptiert dachte er ärgerlich. Und ich bin noch nicht annährend bereit dazu._

„Ich kann das nicht glauben", schrie er plötzlich, wie in einer letzten Rebellion gegen das Unveränderliche, los. „Ich meine, das ist Hermine! Sie ist noch ein Kind! Gut mit ihren Büchern, ja klar, aber ich habe sie nie zu so etwas fähig gehalten. Ron vielleicht, oder du Harry, aber es passt überhaupt nicht zu Hermine, so etwas Leichtsinniges zu tun!"

„Nein, es passt schon."

Zu ihrer Überraschung war es Harry, der nicht mit Remus übereinstimmte. Seine Stimme war gedankenverlorener und älter, als Remus es jemals gehört hatte. Er hatte weder gesprochen, seit sie Snapes Wohnung verlassen hatten, noch war er in Hermines Gegenwart sehr gesprächig gewesen.

Aber nun, da Remus ihn überrascht ansah, bemerkte er, dass Harry mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt gewesen war. Während die Anderen versucht hatten mit ihrer Entdeckung klarzukommen, hatte Harry wohl über einiges nachgedacht. Und war erwachsen geworden.

Da gab es nun Sorgenfalten in seinem Gesicht, die dort vorher noch nicht waren. Vielleicht waren sie einfach nur gut genug verborgen gewesen, sodass niemand sie bemerkte und seine Augen waren so moosgrün, wie Remus sie nur einmal gesehen hatte. An dem Abend, damals im dritten Schuljahr, als er darum bat ihn den Patronuszauber zu lehren.

Es waren diese Augen, die das Unausweichliche akzeptiert hatten, so, wie es Remus vor ein paar Minuten noch nicht möglich war. Augen, die die Welt plötzlich in einem ganz anderen Licht sahen. Augen, die ihren Jahren weit voraus waren.

„Jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke, ist es sogar perfekt logisch. Immerhin war Hermine immer die Radikalste, doch das immer in einer sehr geheimen diskreten Art und Weise, dass es niemand weiter herausfand," setzte Harry in dieser neuen, gedankenvollen Stimme fort.

„Ron und ich haben immer eine Menge Lärm und Schauspiel damit gemacht, aber es war immer Hermine, die mit Tricks und Tipps und den Lösungen ankam."

Albus sah überrascht aus und Remus konnte dieser Skepsis sehr gut zustimmen. Von all dem, woran er sich von den Eskapaden des goldenen Trios erinnerte, waren immer Harry derjenige gewesen, der sie in die gefährlichsten Stunts und Situationen geführt hatte.

„Wovon redest du Kumpel?" fragte Ron ärgerlich. „Hermine war komplett harmlos! Ich hab nie ..."

„Aber denk doch mal einen Moment nach, Ron! Erinnere dich an die letzten sechs Jahre! Kaum, dass Hermine ihre Angst überwunden hatte die Regeln zu brechen, war sie die Wildeste von uns Dreien!

Wer hat Snape Rätsel im ersten Jahr gelöst, als wir nicht einmal das Gedicht verstanden haben und die Lehrer darüber angelogen, wie wir den Troll gefunden hatten? Wer hat beschlossen, dass wir uns als Slytherins verkleiden und in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum eindringen sollten? Wer hat den Trank gebraut und sogar die Zutaten aus Snapes privaten Vorräten gestohlen? Hermine!"

Er schickte seinen verwirrten Lehrern ein kurzes entschuldigendes Lächeln. „Sie haben das wahrscheinlich nie herausgefunden, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass es mittlerweile verjährt ist. Hermine war es, die herausgefunden hat, um welches Monster es sich handelte und wie es ihm möglich war, sich durch die Schule zu bewegen. Sie hatte sogar daran gedacht einen Spiegel zu benutzen, um in der Lage zu sein, um die Ecken herumzuschauen.

„Und im dritten Jahr war es Hermine, die keine Skrupel hatte Trelawney zu konfrontieren. Sie hatte lange vor uns als Wehrwolf entlarvt und hat darüber geschwiegen! Sie hat Malfoy ins Gesicht geschlagen und es fertiggebracht ihren Zeitumkehrer ein ganzes Schuljahr vor uns geheim zu halten! Wir haben sie nicht einmal verdächtigt, etwas vor uns geheim zu halten. Sie kam auf den Plan Sirius und Seidenschnabel zu retten und sie hat die zweifach illegale Aktion ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern durchgezogen."

Er konnte sehen, wie die Anderen ihm erstaunt zusahen. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie nie das schiere Ausmaß bemerkt hatten, das hinter ihrem Rücken abgelaufen war. Aber das interessierte ihn im Moment nicht. Er musste weiter machen. All die kleinen Teilchen schienen sich nun zu einem Gesamtbild zu vereinigen, während er durch ihre Vergangenheit strich und er wunderte sich, warum er es nicht hatte kommen sehen. Warum er Hermine immer noch für ein normales, wenn auch brillantes Mädchen hielt.

„Im vierten Jahr? Es störte sie kein bisschen die Regeln zu brechen, um mir zu helfen. Sie hat es geschafft eine Beziehung mit Krum zu führen, und gleichzeitig unsere Freundschaft aufrecht zu erhalten und das, obwohl wir Gegner waren. Und erinnert euch daran, wie sie das mit Rita Kimmkorn herausgefunden hat." Er drehte sich zu Ron herum, der ihn mit einem entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck anstarrte. „Dass sie ein nicht registrierter Animagus war? Kimmkorn konnte sich in einen Käfer verwandeln und konnte so in unsere Zimmer klettern. Hermine hat sie gefangen und wochenlang in einem Glas gehalten. Dann hat sie sie erpresst, nie wieder etwas ohne ihre Zustimmung zu schreiben," erklärte er seinen Lehrern. Sogar Albus starrte den Jungen mit offenem Mund an. Dieses Mal vergas er sogar seine Vorgabe, alles zu wissen. Remus, wie auch immer fühlte sich, als ob eine riesige Welle auf ihn niederschlug. Das war ein Gefühl, an das er sich an diesem Abend schon gewöhnt hatte.

„Diese Erpressung hat sie dann im fünften Jahr dazu benutzt, um den Artikel im Klitterer gegen das Ministerium in dem Jahr zu veröffentlichen. Sie war diejenige, die mich über mein „Ding mit Menschen" , über Sirius Probleme mit dem Erwachsenwerden und über Umbridges wahre Motive gewarnt hat. Sie war die Einzige, die mir die Wahrheit über all das erzählt hat, was vor sich ging. Und sie hat die Flüche und Sicherheitssprüche für die DA erfunden, nicht zu vergessen, dass es überhaupt erst ihre Idee war. Die falschen Galleonen die ich verändern konnte, damit jeder für sich ein neues Datum zum Training auf seiner eigenen Galleone hatte? Das basierte auf dem dunklen Mal. Sie hatte kein Problem die dunkelste Magie zu kopieren, und für ihre eigenen Zwecke zu benutzen.

Nicht das sie Gedankenbisse damit hatte Umbridge in den Verbotenen Wald zu führen, obwohl sie die ganze Zeit wusste, das Gwarp dort war, und das Umbridges Verhalten sie zum meist gehassten Feind der magischen Geschöpfe machen würde."

„Sie hat Flüche und Sprüche in ihrem fünften Jahr erfunden?, fragte Remus schwach und Harry nickte gedankenverloren. Anscheinend wusste er nicht, wie erstaunlich diese Tatsache für Remus war. Aber anscheinend zerstört sich dein Bild von dem normalen Lernprozess und den Fähigkeiten von Schülern, wenn man sieben Jahre Hermine um sich herum hatte.

„Und erinnert Euch an das sechste Jahr? Sie hat Kreacher dazu benutzt um Bellatrix und ihren Mann in unsere Falle zu locken und hat auf diese Art sein Leben riskiert. Hermine, die sich zwei Jahre lang für Elfenrechte eingesetzt hatte, hat einen Elf reingelegt, damit er seine Herrin verrät. Sie hat nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt, als Bellatrix ihn getötet hat. Anscheinend hat sie sich mit Draco Malfoy angefreundet, ohne das wir irgendetwas davon mitbekommen haben. Und von dem, was sie uns erzählt hat, Schulleiter, dann muss sie ihre Spionage lange Zeit vorher schon geplant haben, die richtigen Verbindungen geknüpft und die Fähigkeiten erlernt haben, die es ihr ermöglichten zu überleben. Und wir haben gedacht sie macht bei McGonagall eine Lehre."

Wiedereinmal erfüllte Schweigen den Raum und Harry senkte in stiller Akzeptanz der Fakten seinen Kopf.

Verzweifelt versuchte Remus sich in den Kopf zu rufen, was er über die letzten Jahre gewusst und geglaubt hatte. Ja, da war etwas darüber gewesen, dass Hermine Severus Rätsel gelöst hatte, aber er war viel zu beschäftigt gewesen mit dem Dunklen Lord, der in Quirrels Kopf residierte, als dass er über eine Erstklässlerin nachgedacht hätte, die das Rätsel eines Zaubertrankmeisters überlistet hatte.

Zweites und drittes Jahr – ja, sie hatte das mit dem Basilisken herausgefunden und seine eigene verborgene Dunkelheit, aber das hatte er der bücherversessenen Art von ihr zugeschrieben und der Tatsache, dass Hermine eine gute Forscherin und eine eifrige Leserin war. Was ihre Entdeckungen und in seinem Fall ihr Schweigen wirklich bedeuteten, hatte nie vollständig seinen Geist erreicht.

Und Erpressung? Gefälschte Galleonen? Flüche und Zaubersprüche? Das Opfer von Kreacher? Was war nur alles hinter seinem Rücken vorgegangen? Und von dem erstarrten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht auch hinter dem Rücken des Schulleiters?

„Hermine hat das alles getan", fragte er, als er seiner Stimme wieder traute. „Du und Ron haben es immer so klingen lassen, als ob sie die ganze Zeit nur lernt!"

„Das ist es, was wir gedacht haben - es war die Art, wie wir sie gesehen haben," antwortete Harry ruhig. „Aber nun frage ich mich, was wir sonst noch nicht bemerkt haben. Was sie sich noch nicht getraut hat uns zu sagen."

„Das ist es, was ich meine!" unterbrach Ron und sein Ärger trat wieder an die Oberfläche. All der Schock von Harrys kleinem Puzzlespiel schien vergessen.

„Wir sind ihre Freunde! Man erzählt seinen Freunden alles! Man lässt sie nicht im Dunklen oder lügt sie an! Was für ein Freund ist sie, wenn sie diesem Frettchen und dem Dummkopf mehr traut als uns?"

„Wenn sie uns in dieser Sache nicht getraut hat, Ron, dann müssen wir ihr einen Grund dafür gegeben haben," schnarrte Harry und seine Stimme war auf einmal kalt. „Wie oft haben wir sie runtergemacht? Wie oft haben wir uns über sie lustig gemacht, nur weil sie so viel gelernt hat? Wie oft hat sie uns angebettelt, dass wir unsere Augen aufmachen und sehen, was um uns herum geschieht?" Seine Stimme erstarb solange, bis sie so ruhig war, wie das Rascheln von getrocknetem Laub. „Wie oft haben wir ihre Warnungen ignoriert? Ich frage mich, wie viel Leid wir ihr verursacht haben."

„Wir hätten ihr kein Leid verursacht, wenn sie offen mit uns gewesen wäre! Ich weigere mich, dass ich mich schlecht fühle, nur weil sich Hermine in eine hinterhältige Slytherin verwandelt hat!" schrie Ron und für einen Moment machte der Ausdruck in Harrys Gesicht Remus Angst.

Aber anstelle der Reaktion, die er und Albus erwartet hatten, und zwar ein lautstarker Gryffindorstreit, drehte sich Harry einfach nur zum Schulleiter um und ignorierte seinen Freund vollständig.

„Wann können wir diesen Zauber auf uns legen lassen, Schulleiter," fragte er ruhig. „Ich möchte keine Risiken bei Hermines Sicherheit eingehen."

„Gut gesagt mein Junge", strahlte Albus ihn wie ein wohlwollender Großvater an, während Ron in seiner Ecke wütend schnaubte und seine Arme missmutig verschränkte. „Morgen früh, vielleicht vor dem Frühstück? Ich werde Moody darum bitten, mich bei der Prozedur zu unterstützen. Severus erscheint im Moment nicht die richtige Option," ergänzte er mit einem Seitenblick zu Ron. Harry nickte seine Zustimmung. „Seine Anwesenheit könnte die Dinge erschweren," sagte er trocken.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass der fettige Dummkopf mich anfasst," protestierte Ron und seine Stimme war immer noch unnatürlich laut im Büro des Schulleiters. „Und ich kann nicht einfach akzeptieren, was Snape mit ihr anstellt. Er muss sie irgendwie verwirrt haben, oder erpresst sie, oder ..."

„Ron!" Dieses Mal war es Remus, der Rons Tirade unterbrach. „Ich weise dich an aufzuhören und nachzudenken, bevor du so weitermachst, oder ich werde dazu gezwungen sein, Minervas kleine Rede zu wiederholen. Du bist volljährig und solltest dich so verhalten!"

„Fein," schrie Ron und sein rotes Gesicht stand im Kontrast zu dem leichteren Rot seiner Haare. „Gebt doch alle vor, dass alles in Ordnung ist, und lasst Hermine den Slytherin spielen! Ich werde das nicht akzeptieren und mich so verhalten, als ob sie nicht mit dem alten, geilen Todesser zusammenleben würde!"

Und bevor auch nur einer reagieren konnte, war Ron schon aus dem Büro gestürmt und hatte die Türe mit einem wiederhallenden Knall hinter sich zugeworfen.

Harry seufzte, und schickte den älteren Männern ein kleines Lächeln. „Ich werde ihm besser folgen, und sicherstellen, dass er nicht in den Kerker stürmt," sagte er. „Ich hoffe, dass er sich über Nacht beruhigt. Schulleiter, Remus ..."

„Hab eine gute Nacht, Harry," rief ihm Dumbledore nach. „Und mach dir keine Sorgen. Alles wird schon gut werden."

Aber Harry Potter würde keine gute Nacht haben, und das Morgengrauen würde einen jungen Mann vorfinden, der auf dem Fensterbrett in seinem Aufenthaltsraum sass, und der Sonne mit alten Augen beim Aufgehen zusah, ganz so, als ob sich die gesamte Welt über Nacht verändert hätte und nie wieder die Gleiche sein würde.

Und vielleicht hatte sie das.

–

A/N nicht gebetat.

LG wati


	33. New Eyes

32. New Eyes

„Malfoy", schnarrte hinter ihm eine kalte Stimme, und Draco stoppte und sein Körper erstarrte zu einem Stück Stahl.

Er hatte in dem Moment gewusst, dass sich alles ändern würde, in dem er durch den Wandteppich getreten war und die kleine Ansammlung von Gryffindor gesehen hatte, die auf ihn warteten. Er hatte sich in der Gegenwart von Hermine wohl dabei gefühlt, er „selbst" zu sein, obwohl er bisher noch nicht so ganz wusste, was es wirklich bedeutete er „selbst" zu sein. Er hatte sogar begonnen, sich in der Gegenwart von McGonagall und Severus zu entspannen.

Aber bei dem Werwolf und seinem persönlicher Fluch der Existenz, in der Begleitung von seinem Kumpel? Keine Chance.

Und es schien, dass Potter ihn gerade in seiner Meinung bestätigen würde, und das genau in der Mitte einer Menschenmenge, denn in dem Moment, in dem er versuchte sich umzudrehen und vorzugeben, dass gar nichts geschehen war, wiederholte die kalte Stimme seinen Namen. Genau, wie ihn Weasley ihn letzte Nacht in seinem Glauben bestätigt hatte.

„Malfoy" rief Potter noch einmal und sein Ärger kroch in jede Fuge der Wände, die sich um ihn herum befanden.

„Gib nicht vor, dass du mich nicht gehört hast!"

Das konnte gerade nicht passieren! Selbst Potter kann nicht so dämlich sein! Ihn hier öffentlich wegen der gestrigen Geschehnisse zu konfrontieren. Und das auch noch in der Eingangshalle und auch noch genau während der Frühstückszeit!

_Ihr Götter helft mir_!, betete er verzweifelt, als er sich mit dem typisch- spöttischen Malfoylächeln langsam herumdrehte. Aber es war niemand da, der die Katastrophe abwenden konnte. Weder McGonagall, Lupin oder der Schulleiter.

Nur ein paar neugierige Ravenclaws und ein paar verstreute Slytherins hatten auf ihrem Weg in den Kerker angehalten, um das Ganze zu beobachten.

Scheiße.

„Potter" antwortete er gedehnt, während er verzweifelt nach einem Weg suchte um dem, was nun folgen würde aus dem Weg zu gehen. „Was willst du?"

„Hör auf mich anzustarren," verlangte Harry verärgert, und Dracos Kiefer berührte fast den Boden.

Was zum Teufel meinte er?

„Man könnte denken, dass du und deine Todesserfreunde nie zuvor einen Gryffindor gesehen hätten.

„Du hast mich die letzten 15 Minuten lang angestarrt, genau so, wie der warzige Baron in einen Spiegel starren würde! Hast du dich verliebt?"

Nachdem er dieses gesagt hatte, drehte er sich um und verschwand über den Treppenaufgang nach oben. Er ließ einen erstarrten Draco zurück, der für die ganze Welt aussah, als wenn er ein wütender Slytherin sei, der von einem Gryffindor geschlagen worden war.

Aber das einzig Wütende in Draco waren die sich drehenden Rädchen, die sich schneller drehten, als jemals zuvor, als er sich darum bemühte Potters seltsames Verhalten zu verstehen. Er hatte ihn nicht wegen Hermine konfrontiert und seinen Anschuldigungen waren völlig irrsinnig. Er hatte sichergestellt, dass er den ganzen Morgen den Tisch der Gryffindor völlig ignorierte, da er nicht einen weiteren Ausbruch des Wiesels vermeiden wollte.

Er realisierte plötzlich, dass Potter versucht hatte, ihm irgendetwas mitzuteilen. Die ganze Sache war inszeniert, um Informationen auszutauschen… Der warzige Baron… für fünfzehn Minuten!

In weniger als einer Sekunde war die kühle Unnahbarkeit zurück am Platz und er lächelte die Schüler, die um ihn herumstanden, spöttisch an. „Ich habe doch schon immer gesagt, dass er verrückt werden würde", schnarrte er und sah, wie einige von ihnen zustimmend nickten.

„Geht doch schon einmal ohne mich vor. Ich habe da eine wunderbare Idee für einen Zauber," erklärte er den Slytherins, die darauf warteten, dass er sie einholte. „Ich gehe nur in die Bibliothek und schaue etwas nach."

Langsam, als ob er sich um nichts auf dieser Welt Gedanken machen müsste, stieg er die Treppe empor, die zum zweiten Stock führte. In dem Moment, wo er merkte, dass er alleine war, erhöhte er sein Tempo. Ging nach rechts, noch einmal nach rechts und dann noch einmal links und tat das alles in einem schnellen Wechsel in den sich windenden Korridoren, den halb versteckten Türen und Wandbehängen, bis er sicher war, dass ihm keiner gefolgt sein konnte.

Erst dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu der Statue des warzigen Barons, welche, wie es aussah, gerade einen Gryffindor erworben hatte, der zwanglos gegen seinen Sockel lehnte.

„Potter", grüsste er den anderen Jungen noch einmal, jedoch dieses Mal mit offener Neugier. „Was genau sollte dieser ganze Mantel und Degen Mist bedeuten?"

Aber Potter zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich es übertrieben habe", antwortete er mit einem verdrehten Lächeln. „Ich kenne das ganze Geschäft mit der Unterschwelligkeit."

Dieses Mal konnte Draco einen erstaunten Blick nicht vermeiden. Göttin, das war Potter, der hier mit freundlichem Humor mit ihm sprach und Scherze über sich selber machte! Ging denn die Welt unter?

„Also, warum wolltest Du mich hier treffen?" fragte er, nachdem sich das angespannte Schweigen einige Zeit hingezogen hatte. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass es um Hermine und den gestrigen Abend geht?"

„In gewisser Weise", antwortete Potter und sein Gesicht war auf einmal nervös und angespannt. Er sah nicht so aus, als hätte er letzte Nacht viel geschlafen. „Ich wollte dir sagen, dass du und Hermine vor mir und Ron sicher seid. Ich habe mich am Morgen dem Oblivatezauber des Ordens unterzogen, und ich habe gebeten, dass du in die geschützten Informationen eingebunden wirst. Ich vermute, dass der Schulleiter noch einen Fidelius mit eingebaut hat. Ich dachte mir, dass dich das beruhigen würde."

„Sehe ich etwa so aus, als ob ich Beruhigung brauchen würde, Potter," schnappte Draco, während sein Verstand ein umherwirbelndes Chaos darstellte. Warum machte Potter so etwas. Das musste irgendein komischer Plan sein, den er und sein Kumpel entwickelt hatten, um es Draco heimzuzahlen … Sein Slytheringehirn fing an jede einzelne Konsequenz dieses Treffens zu zusammenzufassen und zu analysieren, aber Potters nächste Worte ließen ihn erstarren.

„Ich habe auch gedacht, du wärst ein Todesser in der Ausbildung und ich habe mich offensichtlich komplett geirrt", antwortete Potter ruhig.

„Das beweist nur, dass meine schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten dem Standard entsprechen", antwortete Draco nach einem Moment und konnte schwören, dass er ein leises Fluchen, und ein gemurmeltes "Ja spielt einem denn jeder in diesem verflüchten Schloss etwas vor?" von dem Gryffindor hören konnte. Aber er war sich nicht sicher.

Es schien so, als ob er für die offensichtliche Akzeptanz, die ihm Potter entgegenbrachte, dankbar sein sollte, genauso, wie für seinen Willen alles zu überdenken.

Das war wahrscheinlich mehr, als er je von dem Wiesel erwarten konnte.

Aber er war immer noch so wütend, wenn er an die letzte Nacht und ihren schmerzenden und sich windenden Körper dachte. Nie hatte ihm etwas so viel bedeutet, wie Hermine und diese seltsame wachsende Beziehung, die er mit Severus hatte, und Weasley hatte beides mit einer fast slytherinartigen Boshaftigkeit angegriffen. Und Potter hatte dem Ganzen bloß zugehört.

„Wo ist dein Leibwächter, Potter? Rennt er herum und beschimpft Frauen?" fragte er harsch und hatte die Genugtuung zu sehen, wie Potter schmerzlich zusammenzuckte.

„Er redet nicht mit mir," seufzte er schließlich. „Anscheinend hat er beschlossen, dass du vollkommen teuflisch bist, und da ich mich weigere, ihm in diesem Punkt zuzustimmen, hat er mich dem Feind zugeschrieben. Man kann nichts machen, wenn Ron so ist."

„Das ist aber überraschend! Das hab ich ja noch nie gemerkt," sagte Draco gedehnt, lehnte sich gegen die Wand, und kreuzte die Arme über seiner Brust. „War das alles, was du mir sagen wolltest?"

Potter seufzte noch einmal. „Draco …" flüsterte er, wie in einem stummen Schrei nach Hilfe. Als der Slytherin nicht reagierte oder seine Haltung lockerte, fuhr er in einem müden, reuevollen Ton fort, sodass selbst Draco es nicht verhindern konnte, dass sich seine Augen leicht weiteten.

„War die Art, wie es ihr gestern ging… die ganzen Schmerzen… geht es ihr oft so? Haben… haben Ron und ich so etwas wie das verursacht?"

Da war Angst in seinen Worten, und ein winziges Aufflackern von Hoffnung in seinen Augen, dass ihm Draco Absolution erteilen würde.

Innerlich lächelte Draco spöttisch. Potter hätte es besser wissen sollen.

„Eure halsbrecherischen Aktionen haben sie mehr als einmal beinahe umgebracht," antwortete er ohne eine Unze an Mitgefühl. Aber wenn Potter sensible Hinweise gewollt hätte, dann wäre er nicht zu ihm gekommen. „Zum Beispiel die Nacht, die ihr auf dem Quidditchfeld verbracht habt. Ich habe sie am nächsten Tag unter einem Vorwand besucht und, obwohl sie vor der Klasse tapfer eine Fassade aufgesetzt hatte, konnte sie sich doch kaum bewegen, ohne vor Schmerzen aufzuschreien.

Die Todesser, vor allem mein Vater, haben Sachen mit ihr angestellt…"

Potters Augen verschleierten sich und etwas und vielleicht war es dieser Ausdruck der totalen Geschlagenheit und Einsamkeit, der Draco stoppen ließ. Hermine würde ihm das nicht danken. Immerhin waren er und Potter auf der gleichen Seite. So seltsam sich das auch anhörte.

„Es war ihre Entscheidung, Potter," sagte er rau, und Potter hob in stillem Erstaunen seinen Kopf.

„Ich habe sie angefleht euch zu sagen, was für Konsequenzen euer Handeln hat, aber sie wollte euch im Dunklen lassen. Nicht zu eurem eigenen Wohl, sondern vor allem für das Ihrige. Sie wollte euch das in einer millionen Jahren nicht sagen, da sie sich furchtbar dafür schämt, was sie getan hat. Ich habe sie gesehen, wie sie von Treffen mit meinem Vater zurückkam, und jedes Mal sah sie wie so ein totes, steinernes Ding aus. Mit euch konnte sie diesen Teil von dem, was sie geworden ist, vergessen und ich denke, dass ihr das viel wichtiger war, als den Schmerzen aus dem Weg zu gehen."

Potter schien jedoch nicht überzeugt und trotz seiner eigentlichen Neigung, fand sich Draco in der Rolle wieder, einen närrischen Gryffindor zu trösten.

„Sie hat sogar Snape hintergangen," erzählte er ihm mit einer sanfter werdenden Stimme.

„Wenn ich nicht das Gefühl gehabt hätte, dass sie medizinische Hilfe brauchen würde, hätte er das wahrscheinlich nie herausgefunden. Und trotz alledem hat sie ihn für fast drei Monate zum Narren gehalten. Den Mann, der normalerweise einen Schatten mit einem Messer zerlegen könnte! Und er ist ausserdem einen Slytherin! Also gib dir nicht selbst die Schuld, dass du nichts bemerkt hast, Potter. Du bist ja immerhin ein Gryffindor und das heisst eh, dass ihr per Definition blind seid."

Da war es nun. Ein Trost, der in eine Beichte gepackt und in einer Anschuldigung versteckt war. Wenigstens hat er mit dieser Antwort den Slytherinstandart eingehalten und das, obwohl der Inhalt vollkommen ausserhalb dieses Charakters lag.

Was sich nicht innerhalb seines Standards, ja eher noch vollständig im Widerspruch zu diesem befand, war die Reaktion von Potter. Jeder Slytherin hätte geschnarrt oder affektiert gesprochen, und hätte seinen Dank in so viele Anschuldigungen wie möglich verpackt. Genau so, wie Draco es mit seiner Enthüllung getan hatte.

Aber der Gryffindoridiot, der Potter war, trat einfach vor und ergriff – viel zu schnell für Draco um reagieren zu können- die Hand des Slytherin, und drückte sie fest.

„Du warst dort ihr Freund, wo ich es nicht geschafft habe ihre Bedürfnisse zu erkennen, Draco," flüsterte er in dem sentimentalen Ton, der normalerweise in Draco das Bedürfniss hervorrief zu husten, sich zu übergeben und dann zu scherzen. „Ich möchte dir dafür danken. Und ich möchte mich ebenfalls entschuldigen, dass ich dich für einen Todesser gehalten habe. Ich hätte es besser als jeder Andere wissen müssen, dass wir nicht nach unseren Eltern verurteilt werden sollten."

„Was willst du damit sagen, Potter?" fragte Draco und das Misstrauen nahm wieder seinen Geist in Beschlag.

„Dass ich froh bin, dass du auf unserer Seite bist, Draco," antwortete Potter mit einer Überzeugung, die so offen und tief war, dass sie keinen Platz mehr für Misstrauen ließ. „Ich bin froh, dass du auf Hermines Seite bist. Ich vertraue dir, dass du sie beschützt."

„Und dieses ganze, sie verwandelt sich in einen Slytherin Ding, stört dich nicht?, fragte Draco mit kaum verhüllten Unglauben.

Potter zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wir alle vereinen mehr als ein Persönlichkeitsmerkmal," antwortete er. „Ich gebe zu, dass Ron soweit Gryffindor ist, wie man nur sein kann, was seine grösste Stärke wie auch gleichzeitig grösste Schwäche ist. Aber es gibt keinen weiteren Gryffindor, der nicht auch die Charaktereigenschaften eines der anderen Häuser hätte.

Die Ravenclaws sind seit dem zweiten Jahr angenervt, dass Hermine nicht ihre Reihen verstärkt hat, und ich habe über die Jahre genug von ihr gesehen, um zu die Slytherinaspekte in ihr zu bemerken." Er zuckte wieder mit den Schultern und sein Grinsen wurde richtiggehend bösartig. „Und ausserdem: Wusstest du, dass der sprechende Hut mich beinahe nach Slytherin geschickt hätte? Ich bin nur ein Gryffindor geworden, weil ich ihn darum gebeten habe."

Draco starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Er hatte sich immer darüber gewundert, was Hermine an Potter mochte, ausser der ganzen verdammten, der Junge der lebt, Tatsache natürlich, aber dieses ganze Zusammentreffen hatte ihm mehr als nur einen kurzen Einblick von dem wahren Potter gegeben und zusätzlich noch Material, um mehrere Stunden darüber nachzudenken.

Vielleicht hatte er ihn genau so falsch eingeschätzt, wie Potter ihn.

Aber das war nichts, was man einem Gryffindor erzählt. Niemals. Also lächelte er anstelle bösartig und schnarrte. Dabei merkte er sehr wohl, dass er Potter ganz und gar nicht zum Narren halten konnte.

„Dem Himmel sei dank, dass du so leicht zu beeinflussen bist, Potter" sagte er und der Gryffindor stimmte mit ganzem Herzen zu.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nachdem Severus sie dazu überredet hatte sich für die Nacht zurückzuziehen und darauf bestanden hatte sie die Treppe heraufzutragen, hatte Hermine erwartet, dass sie den grössten Teil der Nacht wach liegen würde. Aber überraschenderweise war sie genau in dem Moment eingeschlafen, als ihr Kopf das Kissen berührte.

Sie vermutete, dass der Kakao, den Severus ihr zubereitet hatte, mehr als nur Milch und Kakao beinhaltet hatte, aber sie musste zugeben, dass eine traumlose Nacht ihr sehr gut getan hatte.

„Beeile dich mit deinem Frühstück," sagte ihr Severus, als er am nächsten Morgen die Treppe zur Bibliothek herabstieg. „Ich beabsichtige, dich wenigstens für einen Tag hier rauszuholen."

„Hier herauszuholen," wiederholte sie und setzte sich an den Tisch, während sie die Schmerzen, die ihr ihre wunden und steifen Beine entgegenschrien, ignorierte. „Aber wir haben keine Zeit hier einfach zu verschwinden. Da gibt es so viel zu tun ..."

„Genial, wie ich bin, habe ich einen Weg gefunden aus diesem vergammelten Schloss herauszukommen und gleichzeitig einen sehr wichtigen Teil unserer Arbeit zu verrichten", grinste er sie überheblich an. „Warst du schon jemals im Winter in Tintagel?"

Das war sie noch nicht, und es stellte sich heraus, das sie da viel verpasst hatte.

Die Überraschungen ihrer Vorbereitung alleine waren Grund genug, dass der Ausflug es wert war.

Severus hatte vorgeschlagen einen komplexen dreifachen Verschleierungszauber, der sogar von dem geübtesten Zauberer und Hexen nicht durchschaut werden konnte, zu verwenden und sich als Muggel zu verkleiden.

Wie auch immer, als sie seine Verkleidung sah, konnte sie nicht anders, als vor Lachen zu schnauben. Severus dunkel-goldenes Haar war kurz und leicht gewellt, seine Augen waren schokoladenbraun und er trug einen burgunderfarbenen Rolli zusammen mit einer erdfarbenen Hose. Hermine jedoch hatte sich für etwas entschieden, dass ihre Muggelnachbarn den Gothic- Style genannt hatten: Schwarze Haare, Augen von einem so dunklen Schwarzbraun, das sie im dunklen schwarz schienen, einen langen, schwarzen Rock und ein Oberteil die ihr ermöglichten ihre Arme und Beine frei zu bewegen und geeignete Verstecke für ihre Messer waren.

Durch einen komischen Wink des Schicksals hatten sie ihre Farben komplett getauscht, obwohl beide ihre Merkmale der Normalität angepasst hatte. Severus sah damit ein bisschen aus wie ihr Onkel Luke und sie hätte die Tochter des famosen Zaubertrankmeisters sein können.

„Reizend," war alles, was Severus sagte, als er ihre Erscheinung vollständig in sich aufgenommen hatte, und als er ihren Arm nahm, und sie zu dem verzauberten Wandbehang führte war sein Lächeln voller Stolz.

Ihr Weg zu den Antiapperationsgrenzen war, wahrscheinlich wegen dem unsichtbar machenden Umhang, unter dem sie sich versteckten, ereignislos.

„Diese Dinge sind wirklich brillant," sagte sie ihm flüsternd, nachdem sie an einer Gruppe Erstklässler vorbei kamen. „Ich habe es immer gehasst, wenn Harry seinen Umhang benutzt hat. Er erschien eine viel zu grosse Versuchung für seine gefährlichen, nächtlichen Abenteuer zu sein, aber wenn du weisst, was du tust ..."

Ihre Stimme erstarb und Severus wusste, dass sie wieder an ihre Freunde dachte und sich wunderte, wie das Gespräch in Albus Büro gelaufen war.

„Ich habe mich heute morgen mit Albus in Verbindung gesetzt," erzählte er ihr, als sie die Schlossgründe verließen und die ersten Ausläufer des Waldes erreichten. „Er hat berichtet, dass Mr. Potter sehr vernünftig erschien. Er hat sogar versucht einen kleinen Vortrag über deine sehr interessanten … letzten Aktivitäten zu halten".

Er lächelte trocken.

„Und daran zu denken, dass ich das Verschwinden der Baumschlangenhaut immer ihm angelastet habe. Er hätte nie gewusst, nach was er suchen musste.

Hermine errötete dabei tatsächlich. „Es tut mir leid, Severus, aber wir brauchten den Vielsafttrank – oder wir dachten es jedenfalls zu dieser Zeit", flüsterte sie.

„Eigentlich bin ich ganz Stolz, dass du es geschafft hast in deinem zweiten Schuljahr den Vielsafttrank herzustellen;" antwortete er, während er ihnen einen Pfad durch das Unterholz freiräumte.

„Du musst einen sehr inspirierenden Lehrer gehabt haben."

Hermine lächelte. „Das hatte ich," stimmte sie leise zu.

„Und wie hat Ron reagiert?" fragte sie, als sie den Apperationspunkt erreichten.

Severus schaute ihr in die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das möchtest Du nicht wissen, Schatz," sagte er und apperierte.

Tintagel war, um es vorsichtig auszudrücken … spektakulär. Als sie diesen Platz im zweiten Grundschuljahr das erste Mal gesehen hatte, und noch nicht einmal davon geträumt hatte eine Hexe zu sein oder jemals Hogwarts zu besuchen, war sie sich sicher gewesen, dass es so etwas wie Magie in der Welt gab, als sie die rauen Formationen des Kliffs sah, und auch die Art, wie die Steine, das Gras und das Wasser zu einem lebenden Wesen verschmolzen.

Und als sie die Höhle sah, die von allen nur die „Höhle des Merlins" genannt wurde und welche in der Nähe der steinigen Küste versteckt lag, wo eine blaue Welle nach der Anderen gegen die grau- braune Küste aufschlug, hatte sie alles geglaubt.

Nur für einen Moment.

Denn dann hatten sie eine Gruppe von niederländischen Touristen getroffen und hatten die ansässigen Läden betreten, in denen sie magische Schwerter und Merlins Zauberstab kaufen konnte, und hatte duzende von magischen Kristallen gesehen. Ihr logischer Verstand war daraufhin in Aktion getreten, und hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie die Romantik vergessen, und das Ganze nur für eine gigantische, volkswirtschaftliche Falle für Touristen halten sollte.

Aber sie hatte nicht genau genug geschaut, oder eher nicht tief genug.

Denn Tintagel war in oben und unten aufgeteilt. Und das war es auch immer gewesen.

Die Muggel glaubten, das Tintagel das legendäre Camelot von König Artur und seinen Rittern der Tafelrunde gewesen war, und das, obwohl die Oberfläche nichts weiter gewesen war, als ein Zuhause für die Ritter und kleineren Lords mit einem Hauch von Herrlichkeit und einem Angestellten, der eine Vorliebe für historische Dokumente hatte.

Die Oberfläche gehörte den Menschen, den Muggeln, den geblendeten, die glaubten die Magie in einem der billigen Kristalle zu finden, die in der Stadt zum Verkauf standen. Der Untergrund wie auch immer war eine ganz andere Geschichte. Denn die Höhlen unterhalb dieser grünen zerklüfteten Steine, das verborgene Tintagel, von dem kein Muggel jemals etwas wissen würde, war ein Platz der Wunder und Mysterien. Und das noch heute.

Merlin hatte hier gelebt, eigentlich sogar mehrere Jahre und das, obwohl die schmale Höhle, die sie ihm zuschrieben, nicht wirklich Merlins asketischer Rückzugsort war, vielen Dank auch.

Er hatte in einer Halle aus Stein, Gold und Juwelen residiert und sich ein Imperium unter den Kreaturen der Tiefe geschaffen.

Heute war diese Halle ein Museum, und Zauberer der ganzen Welt besuchten sie. In vieler Hinsicht waren sie genau so schlimm wie die Muggeltouristen, aber wenigstens verhielten sie sich still und versuchten sich an der Oberfläche unauffällig zu kleiden. Und da Tintagel jeden Tag von einer Horde von halbverrückten Menschen besucht wurde, gingen sogar die grell gekleideten Zauberer in der Menge unter.

Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Zauberern und Hexen, die die abgesicherten Apperationspunkte verwendeten, die von der ansässigen Touristen Information zur Verfügung gestellt wurden, benutzten Severus und Hermine eine kleine Ansammlung von Sträuchern und Bäumen, die sich eine halbe Meile von Tintagel befand, um in Erscheinung zu treten.

„Was willst du unternehmen?" fragte sie, als sie durch die grüne, felsige Landschaft ihrem Ziel entgegen wanderten.

„Nur einige deiner Tests wiederholen und mich selbst mit dem Territorium bekannt machen. Nachdem du deinen Plan den Todessern präsentiert hast, wird es für alle bekannten Mitglieder des Ordens unmöglich sein, diesen Ort zu besuchen. Der Dunkle Lord wird diesen Ort dann Tag und Nacht überwachen lassen. Wenn ich den Angriff planen will, dann muss ich jeden Zentimeter Fels und Stein hier kennen."

Er schaute in den Himmel hoch und lächelte, wobei seine gebräunten Gesichtszüge im Glanz der Wintersonne weicher wurden.

„Das, und wir beide benötigen dringend einen Tag im Sonnenschein. Noch eine Lektion, die ich schmerzhaft gelernt habe: Du musst dann und wann von all dem wegkommen, um dich daran zu erinnern, was du beschützt und das es das wert ist."

Irgendwoher wusste Hermine, das er diese spezielle Lektion von ihr und von ihr alleine gelernt hatte. Dass es in all den Jahren nie Teil seiner Spionageroutine gewesen war. Aber sie war trotzdem dankbar.

„Dafür brauche ich jedoch Tintagel nicht," antwortete sie ruhig, und ihr Blick folgte der Hügellinie, die um sie herum war. „Ein Abend in deiner Wohnung ist genug, Severus."

Sein Blick schoss bei dieser Bemerkung zu ihr hinüber, und da war auf einmal eine neue Intensität in seinem Blick, die sie nicht interpretieren konnte. Sie wandte ihr Gesicht ab und konzentrierte sich auf die Landschaft. Sie hatte sich seit einer langen Zeit nicht mehr so unsicher in seiner Gegenwart gefühlt. Ron dachte sich unglücklich. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was du mir angetan hast!"

Plötzlich fühlte sie einen Arm um ihre Schultern, und sie schaute hoch in sein lächelndes Gesicht.

„Schau," sagte er ihr und zeigte auf etwas in der Entfernung. „Da ist es."

Und als sie der Richtung seines Armes folgte, seine Wärme spürte, die er ihr gab und dabei Tintagel in den silberweissen Strahlen des Lichtes scheinen sah, da wusste sie irgendwie, dass alles in Ordnung kommen würde.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nie, hatte Hermine den Gang zu Grossen Halle so gefürchtet, wie sie es an diesem Samstag tat. Selbst der Thronraum des Dunklen Lords erschien ihr eine einladende Alternative, als sie diese betrat, um zu dem Gryffindortisch zu gelangen, und es erforderte ihre gesamte Disziplin, um sich nicht auf dem Absatz herumzudrehen, und in den dunklen Tiefen des Kerkers zu verschwinden. Dort, wo sie sicher war.

Die Zeit, die sie entfernt von Hogwarts verbracht hatten, während sie forschten und das Terrain erkundeten, miteinander sprachen und über alte Geschichten lachten, hatten ihr Kraft gegeben, aber bei Weitem nicht genug, um dieses hier durchzuziehen.

Warum konnte sie nicht einfach in einer dunklen Ecke auf ihre Freunde warten, und sie beide oblivieren?

Aber sie ging weiter, obwohl sie bei dem Gedanken an das Treffen mit Ron zitterte. Seine verletzenden Anschuldigungen schallten noch einmal in ihren Ohren wieder.

Severus hatte ihr versichert, dass Albus die Fideliuskomponente zu dem Spruch hinzugefügt hatte, und dass er genau an diesem Morgen in die Gehirne ihrer Freunde implantiert worden war. Sie würden nur in der Lage sein mit jemandem über ihre Spionage zu reden, der schon davon wusste.

Aber Zaubersprüche und Erklärungen hatten Ron noch nie davon abgehalten, von einem einmal gewählten Weg abzuweichen. Egal wie dumm oder eklatant falsch dieser war. Wenn Ron einmal eine Situation eingeschätzt hatte, dann war es beinahe unmöglich seine Meinung zu ändern. Es war ein Drachen, wie im vierten Schuljahr von Nöten, oder ein wiederauferstandener Wurmschwanz, damit er einen Fehler zugab, und selbst dann war er grottenschlecht.

Wie auch immer, als sie den Tisch der Gryffindor erreicht hatte, war kein Ron unter den Jungen und Mädchen zu sehen, die sich über ihre Teller beugten und sie konnte einen Seufzer der Erleichterung nicht unterdrücken. Keine öffentliche Konfrontation von ihm. Da blieb nur noch Harry.

Dieser eben genannte junge Mann beobachtete ihren suchenden Blick und interpretierte ihn anscheinend richtig.

„Er hat begonnen, für seine Mahlzeiten in die Küche zu gehen," erklärte er ihr ruhig, und klopfte auf den leeren Platz auf der Bank neben ihm.

Hermine nickte schweigend, setzte sich sachte hin und versuchte ihre Reflexe zu kontrollieren, die sie anschrieen von ihm weg zu kommen, und das er ein Unsicherheitsfaktor war, den sie besser auf Distanz halten sollte.

_Das ist mein Freund_, sagte sie streng ihren Reflexen und bediente sich an dem Stew. Wenn er, nach allem was er über mich letzte Nacht herausgefunden hat, neben mir sitzen kann, dann kann ich ebenfalls seine Anwesenheit ertragen.

Harry beobachtete sie schweigend, als sie anfing zu essen, während seine eigene Mahlzeit fast nicht angetastet war.

„Dieser Zauberspruch, den der Orden benutzt, den hast du entwickelt oder?" fragte er schließlich und sie verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrem Stew. Sie schaute hastig zum Lehrertisch, wo das grimmig schauende Gesicht von Severus über sie wachte.

_Mir geht es gut_, sendete sie ihm. Er hat mich nur überrascht. Es läuft eigentlich sogar ganz gut.

„Woher weißt du das?" fragte sie dann, während sie sich wieder zu Harry umdrehte. Ihre Stimme war genau so atemlos und gedehnt, wie das leere Gefühl in ihrer Brust.

Harry lächelte daraufhin und plötzlich bemerkte sie, wie erwachsen er heute wirkte. Und wie ernsthaft.

„Ich kenne dich seit sieben Jahren Hermine," erzählte er ihr mit einem leichten Tadel, jedoch geisterte auch etwas Erheiterung in seinen Worten. „Wir haben zusammen gelernt und ich habe zugesehen, wie du mehr als einen Spruch entwickelt hast. Denkst du nicht, dass ich deine Handschrift mittlerweile erkenne? Aber er stammt nicht komplett von dir, vor allem der Teil mit den Tränken fühlt sich fremdartig an… Snape schätze ich?"

Da sie ihrer Stimme nicht traute, nickte sie schweigend. „Hat Ron…?" flüsterte sie, aber Harry schüttelte als Antwort seinen Kopf.

„Ron sieht nur das, was er sehen will," antwortete er mit verdeckt gehaltener Stimme. „Genau so wie ich – bis vor Kurzem."

Als sie ihm in die Augen schaute, die vor Müdigkeit rot umrandet und verschleiert waren, gejagt von etwas dem sie keinen Namen geben konnte, bemerkte Hermine, wie furchtbar es für ihn gewesen sein musste in Severus Wohnung zu sitzen und von anderen Leuten ausserhalb ihres Dreierkreises davon in Kenntnis gesetzt zu werden, was sie geworden war. Was sie getan hatte, und was ihr angetan wurde.

Wie furchtbar es für ihn gewesen sein musste, dass das goldene Trio auseinandergebrochen war. Und das schon seit einiger Zeit. Zu realisieren, dass einer seiner besten Freunde ihn angelogen hatte. Und das wiederholt. Und anstelle dessen ihren Feinden vertraut hatte.

„Es tut mir so leid, Harry," flüsterte sie und dieses Mal zitterten ihre Lippen wirklich. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du es auf diese Weise erfährst. Ich weiss es nicht, ich denke ich habe auf den richtigen Augenblick gewartet, aber ich hatte dir erzählen sollen, dass …"

„Es tut mir ebenfalls leid, Hermine," unterbrach sie Harry, berührte leicht ihre Schulter und drehte sich wieder zu seinem Stew um. „Ich habe die Nacht über eine Menge von Dingen nachgedacht, und ich habe endlich realisiert, wie sehr ich von meinem Weg abgekommen bin. Wie sehr ich meine Pflichten vernachlässigt habe, nur um noch einmal Kind zu spielen. Und als ich einmal verstanden hatte, dass es mein Verhalten war, die dich in alles hineingezwungen hat, habe ich ..."

„Nein Harry, glaub das bloss nicht!" Nun war es ihre Zeit ihn zu unterbrechen und ihre Stimme zeugte davon, wie wichtig ihre Worte waren. „Was immer du auch denken magst, ich habe das nicht für dich getan. Ich hatte meine eigenen Gründe, die ich dir noch nicht sagen kann, aber ich hatte nicht vor deine Pflicht zu erfüllen der du aus dem Weg gegangen bist. Das ist nicht deine Schuld. Und wenn du mir Leid verursacht hast, dann war es nur deshalb, weil ich zu feige war, dich vollständig zu informieren."

Sie hörte auf, als Ginny vorbei kam, lächelte ihr zur Begrüssung zu, und konzentrierte sich auf ihr Stew. Es war kalt geworden, aber das machte ihr nichts aus. Sie war sowieso momentan nicht daran interessiert, zu essen.

„Ich bin froh, dass du das so sagst," antwortet er nach einer Minute des Schweigens. „Da der Gedanke mich verrückt gemacht hat. Und ich werde nicht verlangen, dass du mir alles erzählst. Aber ..."

Er machte eine Pause, und Hermines Atem blieb ihr schmerzhaft in der Kehle stecken. Hier war es, das grosse „aber". Würde er ihr sagen, dass er nicht mit einem Todesser als Freund leben konnte?

„Es gab da mal eine Zeit, Hermine, in der wir uns alles erzählten. Nicht alles, das habe ich gestern verstanden. Du hast uns nie alles erzählt und wir hätten es auch nicht verstanden, wenn du es versucht hättest. Aber es war üblich, dass wir uns gegenseitig geholfen haben, wenn einer von uns vom Weg abgekommen ist. Wir hätten uns gegenseitig gewarnt und wann auch immer wir dachten, dass wir so nicht weiter machen konnten, hätten wir uns gegenseitig Stärke gegeben."

Er holte tief Luft. Es war offensichtlich, dass es schwierig für ihn war, diese Dinge zu sagen und Hermine hatte die Vermutung, dass er den Großteil der Nacht damit verbracht hatte, diese Rede zu entwickeln, aber sie verscheuchte diesen Gedanke sofort als unwichtig.

„Ich bitte Dich nicht um völlige Offenheit," fuhr er fort, und seine Stimme bekam einen flehenden Unterton. „Und ich verstehe, dass es da Dinge gibt, die Snape weiss, die ich nicht einmal verstehen würde. Du brauchst ihn und Draco, und ich werde nicht versuchen sie dir weg zu nehmen. Alles, worum ich dich bitte ist … ob wir nochmal neu beginnen können?"

Er hörte nun auf vorzugeben, dass er aß, drehte sich vollständig zu ihr herum und nahm vorsichtig ihre rechte Hand.

„Ich würde dich gerne kennenlernen, Hermine Granger," sagte er leise und seine grünen Augen suchten ihr Gesicht. „Ich hoffe wir werden eines Tages Freunde."

–

AN: Nicht gebetat. Sorry wegen der langen Wartezeit.

Hoffe es gefällt.


	34. Hot Fudge

33. Hot Fudge

„Ich habe beschlossen mich dem Orden anzuschließen," sagte Harry am darauf folgenden Nachmittag, als sie in ihrem Schulsprecherinnenzimmer saßen.

„Es ist für mich an der Zeit, dass ich mal etwas tue, und auf diesem Wege werde ich wenigstens wissen, was vor sich geht."

Sie hatten verzweifelt versucht, etwas Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Hermine, weil sie so froh war, dass Harry sie so einfach akzeptiert hatte, und Harry, weil er die neue Hermine besser kennenlernen wollte.

Da ihr Gespräch sich selbstverständlich nur um eine Menge Themen drehte, die man als „Vertraulich" bezeichnen konnte und Hermine nun wirklich nicht darauf erpicht war Ron über den Weg zu laufen, hatten sie ihr Zimmer der Grossen Halle und dem Gemeinschaftsraum vorgezogen und Harry hatte Dobby um etwas Tee gebeten.

Was sie jedoch bekommen hatten, war ein reichhaltiges Sortiment an Biskuits, Kuchen und Nachspeisen aller Geschmacksrichtungen und Farben und taten ihr Bestes um diese zu vertilgen.

„Das scheint eine gute Idee zu sein", erwiderte Hermine und trank ihren Tee mit kleinen Schlucken. „Aber bist du dir auch ganz sicher, warum du dieses tust? Wie ich dir gesagt habe, wurden meine Entscheidungen nicht wegen dir getroffen, und Schuld sollte dich nicht zu irgendwelchen Entscheidungen drängen, die du eigentlich nicht wirklich willst."

Statt einer Antwort lächelte Harry und füllte ihre Tasse auf.

„Ich habe immer gewusst, dass das passieren würde", sagte er schließlich in der nachdenklichen Stimme, die er sich nun angeeignet hatte. „Es gab da eine Zeit, gerade nach dem vierten Schuljahr, wo ich es gar nicht erst erwarten konnte. Aber dann, während meinem fünften Schuljahr, habe ich irgendwie meinen Weg verloren und der Tod von Sirius hat mich über die Klippe getrieben. Ich habe nun endlich beschlossen, meine Zeit nicht weiter zu vergeuden. Du solltest froh darüber sein und nicht meine Motive in Frage stellen."

„Es tut gut dich wiederzuhaben, Harry", erklärte ihm Hermine ruhig. „Ich habe dich wirklich im Laufe der letzten Monate vermisst."

Bevor er jedoch antworten konnte, unterbrach ihn ein Klappern am Fenster. Hermine stand schnell auf und ging zum Fenster hinüber, wo eine braune Eule auf dem Fensterbrett auf sie wartete, öffnete das Fenster und nahm den Brief entgegen.

Sie las ihn schnell und schüttelte dann frustriert den Kopf.

„Verdammt", flüsterte sie, brachte den Brief hinüber zum Kamin und überreichte ihn Harry. „Etwas Schlimmes muss geschehen sein."

In Snapes präziser Schrift war dort zu lesen:

„Miss Granger.

Bitte melden sie sich sofort im Büro des Schulleiters. Es gibt da eine dringende Sache, die besprochen werden muss.

„Für mich hört sich das ganz normal an", protestierte Harry. „Ist sicher etwas, dass mit deiner Spionage zu tun hat.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Er nennt mich Miss Granger und er benutzt das Schlüsselwort „dringend". Außerdem sagt mir die Abkürzung seines Namens, dass ich vorsichtig sein muss. Aber das Wörtchen „Bitte", kann nicht das Schlimmste bedeuten, denn sonst hätte er das Wort „Mach" verwendet", erklärte sie einem verwunderten Harry.

„Lass mich mal die Falten sehen", und mit diesem Kommentar hielt sie das Papier ins Licht der Flammen und betrachtete das für Harry vollständig normal aussehende Blatt intensiv.

Harry beugte sich vor, um ebenfalls das Papier zu untersuchen, zuckte jedoch zurück als Hermine ärgerlich knurrte. „Es ist Fudge, dieser hirnlose Bastard! Er hat von meiner Position bei Voldemort erfahren, und ist nun hergekommen, um mich zu verhaften."

Aber Dumbledore wollte ihn nicht lassen ..." Hier schrie Harry schockiert auf.

„Dumbledore ist in einem solchen Fall völlig hilflos", unterbrach ihn Hermine müde. Plötzlich jedoch grinste sie spöttisch, und erinnerte Harry damit an einen gewissen schnippischen Zaubertrankprofessor.

„Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Ich habe dafür vorgesorgt. Der arme Fudge wird nicht wissen, was ihn erwartet."

Sie erhob sich von ihrem Platz am Kamin und übergab den Brief wieder an Harry.

„Verbrenne das", befahl sie ihm, glättete ihren Umhang und Rock und benutze einen Zauber um ihre Haare zu kämmen. Danach bemerkte sie, dass Harry sich nicht bewegt hatte, den Brief mit seinem Blick fixierte und versuchte Fudges Namen in diesem völlig harmlos erscheinenden Brief zu finden.

Hermine grinste, als sie Harrys Verwunderung sah, und wedelte mit ihrem Finger vor ihm herum. „Ich habe dir immer gesagt, dass du - Hogwarts, eine Geschichte - lesen sollst", sagte sie ihm. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Alles wird gut werden. Verbrenne den Brief."

Sie konnte noch seine frustrierte Stimme hören, als sie durch ihr Türbild eilte.

„Was zur Hölle hat nun wieder dieses Buch mit all dem zu tun." Das fragte er nun die Welt in ihrer Gesamtheit, und Hermine grinste amüsiert. Vielleicht hatte sie nun endlich einen Weg gefunden, dass er es lesen würde.

Insgesamt warteten acht Leute in dem Büro von Dumbledore auf Hermine: Der Schulleiter selbst, Professor McGonagall, Lupin und Snape. Fudge sass flankiert von drei Auroren dort und er war seit dem Moment ihres Eintritts, nur auf sie und sie alleine fixiert.

In dem Augenblick, in dem sie den Minister und die Auroren sah, erbleichte sie ganz so wie eine Schülerin, die darauf vorbereitet war, gemaßregelt zu werden aber anstelle dessen mit wütenden Lehrern konfrontiert war. Aber sie zögerte nicht und zeigte auch keine Angst, als sie jedem ihrer Professoren als Gruß zunickte. Sie brauchte bei Severus etwas länger, und Remus, der sie besorgt ansah, dachte, dass sie eventuell nach Bestätigung suchte.

Was er jedoch nicht sehen konnte, war der stille Dialog, der zwischen den zwei Spionen vor sich ging, welche der eigentliche Grund für ihr Verweilen war.

_Brauchst du Hilfe?_ Fragten sie seine schwarzen Augen ruhig.

_Bisher ist alles unter Kontrolle. Irgendetwas Genaueres bisher?_

_Nur die allgemeinen Drohungen......_

_Antiobliviere bitte die Auroren._

Er nickte kaum wahrnehmbar, und sie bewegte sich zu dem einzigen noch freien Stuhl, der sich zwischen Remus und McGonagall befand, um sich hinzusetzten. Sie denken wahrscheinlich ich brauche Schutz dachte sie und hörte ein entferntes Schnauben, was ein Echo von Severus trockenem, sarkastischen Lachen war.

„Miss Granger vermute ich", erkundigte sich Fudge mit einer überheblichen Stimme.

Hermine nickte kleinlaut, und Remus war darüber mehr als überrascht. Nie hatte er sie so scheu und

verschüchtert gesehen, selbst nicht bei einem offiziellen Anlass.

Selbst Fudge sah verwundert aus, und die Auroren runzelten verwirrt die Stirn. Anscheinend hatten sie jemanden erwartet, der völlig anders war, als diese freundliche, unterwürfige Schülerin.

Hermine sah nicht so aus, als ob sie nach der Sperrstunde herumstreunen würde. Wer konnte sie sich schon als Totesserin vorstellen?

Aber Fudge schien mehr Vertrauen in seine Quellen zu haben, als in das, was er mit seinen eigenen Augen sah, denn er räusperte sich und begann eine auswendig gelernte Rede zu halten.

„Bevor wir beginnen, geben Sie uns doch bitte ihren Zauberstab Miss Granger," verlangte er und nickte dem Auror auf seiner linken Seite zu.

Remus konnte hören, wie Minerva scharf Luft holte, und sehen, wie sich die Augen des Schulleiters verdunkelten. Noch nie war eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer darum gebeten worden ihren Zauberstab ohne einen rechtlichen Haftbefehl oder wenigstens einer offiziellen Anschuldigung abzugeben. So etwas von jemandem zu verlangen war eine offene Beleidigung und Remus erwartete, dass Hermine sich in eine längliche Rede aus einem Geschichtstext oder einem Buch über Rechtslehre stürzen würde.

Aber anstelle dessen gehorchte sie schweigend und verbeugte sich sogar leicht vor dem Minister.

Diesesmal konnte er Minerva eindeutig nach Luftschnappen und Severus würgen hören.

Als er sich aber zum Zaubertrankmeister umdrehte, konnte er nichts weiter sehen, als das normale ausdruckslose Gesicht mit einer schmalen Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen.

Miss Hermine Jane Granger, sie wurden von einer glaubhaften Quelle beschuldig, dass sie die den Gefolgsleuten von Lord Voldemort beigetreten sind, den sogenannten Todessern und dort in ihren Inneren Kreis aufgenommen wurden", fuhr Fudge sogar mit einer noch überheblicheren Stimme fort.

Und obwohl es Remus nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, wurde Hermine noch blasser als vorher, und ihre Unterlippe begann, mit kaum zurückgehaltenen Emotionen, zu zittern. Sie sah wenn überhaupt bemitleidenswert aus, aber nicht in geringster Weise bedrohlich.

„Todesser?", quiekte sie und sie hörte sich dabei an wie eine Hauselfe. „Wer kann ihnen denn nur so etwas erzählt haben? Ich könnte niemals etwas mit den Todessern zu tun haben!"

„Wie Sie sehen können Cornelius, ist Miss Granger eine muggelgeborene Hexe und die beste Freundin von Harry Potter! Sie würde sich nie auf die Seite von Voldemort schlagen! Ihre Quellen müssen sich wohl irren!", schnitt Dumbledore genau so wie er es vorher getan hatte ein.

„Es tut mir leid Dumbledore, aber ich brauche Beweise dafür", brüllet Fudge. „Lieber Beweise, als das Wort einer verdächtigen Todesserin!"

Er zeigte auf einen Auror und der Mann ergriff Hermines linken Arm, knöpfte die Bluse auf und versuchte den Ärmel nach oben zu schieben.

Hermine quiekte wieder wie eine verschreckte Maus und versuchte sich aus dem Griff des Aurors zu winden, Minerva schoss hoch und protestierte in ihrer herrischen, kommandierenden Stimme, aber es war zu spät, da die Hände des Aurors schon Hermines Geheimnis offenbart hatten.

Das Dunkle Mal, das ihren Unterarm wie ein unmögliches Tattoo verunstaltete.

In dem Moment, in dem es sichtbar wurde, wurden die Zauberstäbe der Auroren gezückt und zeigten sofort auf die immer noch zitternde Schülerin. Fudge hatte sich hinter seinem Stuhl in Sicherheit gebracht.

„Cornelius, bitte", das alles kann erklärt werden," mahnte Dumbledore und hob beruhigend eine Hand.

„Miss Granger mag zwar das Dunkle Mal tragen, aber eigentlich ist sie ein Spion für unsere Seite."

„Und warum habe ich dann nie einen Rapport von ihr bekommen?" fragte Fudge schneidend mit einer kalten und wütenden Stimme. „Meinen Sie etwa sie spioniert für ihren kostbaren Orden des Phönix? Glauben Sie wirklich, dass ich so einer Lügengeschichte glaube? Ein muggelgeborenes Mädchen und Sie lassen sie für sich spionieren? Wollen Sie meine Intelligenz in Frage stellen?"

Remus glaubte, dass er ein „nicht möglich" von seiner linken Seite hörte, auf der Severus saß, aber er war zu sehr auf die Szene vor ihm konzentriert, um sich herumzudrehen und seinem Kollegen in die Augen zu schauen.

„Nein, ich werde Ihnen nicht erlauben noch einen Schurken durch meine Finger schlüpfen zu lassen, Dumbledore. Dieses Mädchen wird verhaftet und in Askaban unter strenge Aufsicht gestellt, und das solange, bis wir uns auf einen Termin für ihre Befragung geeinigt haben, und ..."

„Das ist unmöglich Cornelius!" unterbrach ihn Albus verärgert. „Das Mädchen ist eine Schülerin Hogwarts und unterliegt somit vorrangig meiner Gerichtsbarkeit! Sie können sie nicht einfach so mitnehmen.

„Aber sicher kann ich das, Dumbledore", korrigierte Fudge, und der Triumph ließ sein Gesicht zu einer hässlichen Grimasse werden. „Miss Granger ist volljährig und damit vollständig in der Lage ihre eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Aufgrund dessen wird sie auch wie eine Erwachsene behandelt werden, und das bedeutet Askaban für sie!"

Hermine räusperte sich, und plötzlich waren wieder alle Augen auf sie gerichtet.

„Dürfte ich wenigstens etwas dazu sagen, bevor mein Schicksal hier beschlossen wird?", fragte sie in der dünnen Stimme einer Schülerin.

„Machen Sie es kurz", kommandierte Fudge und seine Körperhaltung verheimlichte nicht, wie wenig er doch von ihr hielt.

„Nun gut". Sie nickte und es erschien Remus, dass ihr gesamtes Wesen eine andere Färbung annahm. Sie erschien plötzlich größer und ihre Augen glitzerten gefährlich. Farbe kehrte in ihr Gesicht zurück und verjagte alle Anzeichen von Angst oder Sorge. Sie erhob sich und augenblicklich erfüllte ihre Präsenz den ganzen Raum, ganz so, als hätte sie in diesem Raum die größte Autorität.

„Wenn ich es kurz machen soll, dann soll das so sein:

Fudge, Sie werden mich nicht weiter belästigen."

Fudge lachte, aber es lag so eine ruhige Sicherheit, so eine Majestät in ihrer Stimme, dass sein Lachen ganz schnell leiser wurde und schließlich verstummte. Kein Anderer lachte. Sie hatten alle viel zu viel damit zu tun das Mädchen, das da zu einer Königin mutiert war, anzustarren. Anscheinend hatte Fudge gemerkt, dass sich die Aufmerksamkeit einem Anderen zugewendet hatte, da er nun eine andere Herangehensweise wählte.

„Du bist in keinerlei Position mich hier zu befehligen, Mädchen", spottete er herablassend.

„Bin ich das nicht?" lachte Hermine mit dunklen, bodenlosen Augen und dem furchtbarsten Lächeln, das Remus jemals gesehen hatte. Er verstand auf einmal warum Fudge drei Auroren mitgebracht hatte, und er begann sich ganz langsam ernsthaft zu fragen, ob sie genug gegen sie waren.

„Bevor Sie etwas Verrücktes machen, seien Sie von mir gewarnt, dass ich nicht unvorbereitet bin, Fudge. Ich habe damit gerechnet, dass Sie irgendwann in dieser Art und Weise handeln, und es existieren da drei Pakete, die bei unterschiedlichen Anwälten gelagert sind. Und die warten genau auf diese Art von Handlung, die sie gerade beginnen, nämlich der mich zu verhaften.

„Wir haben keine Zeit für solche Spiele Mädchen," antwortete er und gab dabei sein bestes, damit seine Stimme total unbeeindruckt klang. „Sie werden sofort nach Askaban gebracht werden. Alles Andere kann dann bei ihrem Verhör besprochen werden!"

Aber Hermine machte eine bessere Show daraus unbeeindruckt zu sein als es der Minister je erhoffen konnte zu sein. „Seien sie nicht so hastig Fudge. Wollen sie nicht wissen, was für Pakete ich für sie vorbereitet habe?" Sie lächelte wieder, und hob ihre Hand um die Pakete an ihrer Hand abzuzählen.

„Eins", sagte sie und berührte dabei ihren rechten Zeigefinger, als wäre diese eine Basisübung. „Ist eine kleine Sammlung von Photos und Dokumenten, die Ihre Langzeitaffäre mit Miss Redgroove beweisen, die wiederum in der Winkelgasse lebt. Auf die Photos bin ich besonders stolz, denn ich habe es geschafft Sie in … verschiedenen Positionen aufzunehmen. Unnötig zu sagen, dass dieses Paket an Ihre Frau adressiert ist, Fudge."

Fudge fing an furchtbar zu zittern und wurde rot wie eine Tomate.

„Das ist impertinent", knurrte er. Ich erwarte, dass Sie diese Idiotie sofort aufhören. Albus, Sie ist ihre Schülerin und Sie sollten sie besser als das hier kontrollieren.

„Unglücklicherweise, Cornelius ist Miss Granger volljährig und damit perfekt in der Lage ihre eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen, wie sie vor wenigen Minuten noch so eloquent herausgearbeitet hatten", antwortete Dumbledore und hob seine Hände in einer Geste der Hilflosigkeit.

„Ich fürchte, mir sind die Hände gebunden.

Er neigte seinen Kopf in einer Geste des Verständnisses Hermine zu und sie gab diese Geste mit einer ruhigen Eleganz zurück.

„Nummer zwei beinhaltet eine Reihe von Briefen, die an alle Mitglieder des Zauberergamut adressiert sind und die Ihre Mitwirkung in massiven Unregelmässigkeiten beim Aurorentrainingsprogramm beweisen. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass Sie die Tests Jahr für Jahr manipulieren, damit Sie Schüler und Schutzbefohlene von Dumbledore aussen vor lassen, und durch Ihre eigenen Lieblinge ersetzt werden, und dass obwohl sie weitaus weniger qualifiziert sind. Muss ich noch ins Detail gehen, Fudge?" sagte sie ganz so, als ob sie Fudges Reaktion nicht bemerkt hatte. „Wir beide wissen, dass die Beweise ausreichen, damit Sie ihren Posten als Minister verlieren. Und ich habe mehr als genug Beweise gefunden."

Die Temperatur im Zimmer fiel abrupt. Die drei Auroren, die Hermine bis zu ihrer letzten Aussage müde angesehen hatte, beäugten nun offen, wobei das Misstrauen offensichtlich in ihren Gesichtern schien.

„Das ist Schwachsinn," schrie Fudge, aber Remus konnte einen der Auroren etwas über Gerüchte flüstern hören, die er von - seinem Kumpel im Aurorentraining - gehört hatte.

„Und sollte das immer noch nicht genug sein – und alle Lehrer werden Ihnen sagen könne, dass ich eine sehr vorsichtige und sorgfältige Person bin – ist das Paket nummer drei dann an einen Mr. Lucius Malfoy, der zufällig ein enger Freund von mir ist, adressiert." Hier hörte sich Fudges nach Luft schnappen an wie eine Explosion in der absoluten Stille des Büros.

„Dieses Schreiben informiert ihn darüber, dass Sie sich dazu entschlossen haben, schnelle und durchgreifende Aktionen gegen den Malfoy Klan durchzuführen und einiges über geheime Häuser und Anwesen von ihm herausgefunden haben. Ausserdem beinhaltet es Informationen über ihren normalen Tagesablauf, ihr Privatleben und das ihrer drei Kinder.

Grauen erfüllte Remus. So etwas würde sie doch nicht tun, nicht wahr? Noch vor einer Woche hätte er alleine den Gedanken daran von sich gewiesen, aber nach den Entdeckungen der letzten drei Tage war ihm schmerzhaft bewusst, wie wenig er eigentlich von Hermine Granger wusste. Aber Fudges Familie auf so eine Art zum Tode zu verurteilen? Sie sprachen hier immerhin von unschuldigen Kindern!

Wenn man von dem Chaos ausgehen konnte, das sich jetzt auf Fudges Gesicht abspielte, schien er sich gerade genau dieselbe Frage zu stellen. Unglücklicherweise war ihr Status als die Freundin von - dem Jungen, der überlebte - alles, was er über Hermine Granger wusste, und dieser wiederum hatte offen seinen Hass auf Fudge ausgesprochen. Und natürlich ihr Status im Inneren Kreis der Todesser. Beides waren eher besorgniserregende Punkte, wie das Gesicht des Ministers klar ausdrückte.

„Nun dann Minister, was halten sie von meinen Vorbereitungen? Habe ich zuviel versprochen?" fuhr Hermine fort, und ihre Stimme war so süß wie Honig ganz so, als ob sie gerade nicht eine, geschweige denn drei schwerwiegende Drohungen gegen die Karriere und das Leben des Ministers ausgesprochen hatte.

Fudge öffnete seinen Mund, aber es kam kein Ton heraus. Das Lächeln weiterhin auf dem Gesicht, bei dem ihre Zähne unterschwellig gefährlich gebleckt waren, wartete Hermine geduldig auf eine Antwort, und zwar so, als hätte sie alle Zeit der Welt.

Vielleicht war es ihre Ruhe, die schließlich den Ausschlag gab, denn mit Sicherheit spielte sie Chaos. Selbst Severus hatte es nicht geschafft einen so selbstsicheren Menschen soweit zusammenzufalten, dass er in zehn Minuten nicht mehr war, als ein stammelnder Idiot.

Egal was auch seine Gründe waren, jedenfalls fiel Fudge in sich zusammen, wie ein überdimensionaler Ballon.

„Ihre Vorbereitungen waren … exzellent, Miss Granger", gab er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zu. „Das Ministerium wird alle Anschuldigungen gegen sie fallen lassen, die sich mit Ihrer … Position beschäftigen, und ich werde persönlich sicherstellen, dass in Zukunft alle Informationen, die sich mit Ihnen beschäftigen ignoriert werden! Ich hoffe, dass Sie das zufriedenstellt!"

„Aber sicher tut es das, Minister", antwortete Hermine mit einem weiteren strahlenden Lächeln und einem Leuchten in ihren Augen, das identisch mit dem des Schulleiters war. Fudge jedenfalls bemerkte die Imitation und brodelte vor Entrüstung.

„Alles, was ich nun noch brauche, ist mein Zauberstab – Vielen dank Mr Jones - und dann werde ich sie alle ihre Arbeit weiter machen lassen". Sie nickte ihren Lehrern zu, hatte auch noch die Dreistigkeit die Verbeugung auch nochmal in die Richtung von Fudge zu machen und ging dann in Richtung Bürotür.

Sie stoppte jedoch plötzlich, obwohl sie den Türknauf schon in der Hand hatte. „Oh und Minister, ich wäre niemals mit dieser Bitte an Sie herangetreten, aber da wir uns hier gerade glücklicherweise getroffen haben …"

Dieses Mal entfuhr selbst dem Minister, der immer roter geworden war ein erstickter Ton. Er öffnete seinen Mund, wahrscheinlich in der Absicht gegen sie zu zetern, aber Hermine ließ auf einmal alles Schauspiel sein.

Dieses Mal war ihre Stimmer kälter als Eis und so hart, dass es selbst Glas hätte schneiden können. „Sie werden den Orden des Phönix komplett legalisieren, ihm dieselben Rechte und Autoritäten einräumen, die schon die Auroren innehaben, und bestätigen, dass dieser sein neues Hauptquartier in Hogwarts einrichten darf. 24 Stunden sollten reichen, um diese Änderungen durchzusetzen. Wenn ich Ihren Enthusiasmus in dieser Sache als nicht ausreichend einschätze, werde ich mich darauf konzentrieren, dass die kleinen Päckchen ausgeliefert werden.

Als darauf keine Reaktion folgte, nahm sie wieder ihren alten Platz genau vor Fudge ein und beugte sich nun leicht nach vorne. Sie tat dies wahrscheinlich, weil sie ihm genau in die Augen schauen wollte.

„Verwechseln Sie das nicht mit einer Bitte, Minister", sagte sie ihm ruhig. „Das ist ein Befehl, dem Sie folge leisten werden, wenn Sie ihre Familie, Ihr Leben und Ihre Karriere intakt halten wollen."

„Ich werde das nicht machen!" Damit schien es, als wäre Fudge wieder lebendig geworden, und das ein kleiner Teil seines Gehirns wieder gemerkt hätte, wer die Person eigentlich war, die da vor ihm stand.

„Drohen Sie mir, mit was sie auch immer Sie wollen, aber ich werde nicht diesen Haufen Bürgerwehr legalisieren! Es ist meine Pflicht als Minister für Zauberei …"

„Ich wäre beruhigt, wenn Ihre Ablehnung die Konsequenz eines gewissen Sinns von Pflichtbewusstsein wäre", unterbrach ihn Hermine mit einer seidigen Stimme, die kurz darauf scharf wie Stahl wurde. „Aber ich weiß es besser, Minister. Tatsache ist, dass Sie die rückgradloseste, pathetischste Kreatur sind, die mir jemals über den Weg gelaufen ist. Ihr einziges Interesse ist Ihr eigenes Bild in der Öffentlichkeit. Sie haben keinen Respekt oder Gnade verdient, Fudge. Und Sie werden es auf keinen Fall von mir bekommen."

„Ich werde doch nicht von einem einfachen Mädchen erpresst, das noch nicht einmal in unserer Gesellschaft geboren worden ist!" schrie Fudge nun und in einer anderen Welt hätte Remus über die geschockten Gesichter der Auroren gelacht, die nun nicht nur von dem Kommentar geschockt waren, sondern auch von der Person, an die sie gerichtet war. Anscheinend hatte sie den Versprecher des Ministers schneller gemerkt als er selbst. Aber er würde es sehr bald tun.

Langsam glitt Hermine auf ihn zu, und ihre Bewegungen erinnerten sie alle an eine große Katze, die zum Sprung ansetzte. Langsam und sinnlich fuhr sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger über die Armlehne des Ministers und ihre Hand kam auf der Schulter des nervösen Mannes zur Ruhe und das so sanft wie ein Schmetterling.

„Ohhhhh so ist das. Sie glauben mir anscheinend nicht das ich dazu fähig bin? Denken Sie, ich bluffe Minister? Es tut mir leid, dass ich sie enttäuschen muss. Das alles ist wahr. Tatsächlich sogar hab ich mehr getan, als sie wissen, Fudge. Ich war eines Nachts in ihrem Haus, als sie geschlafen haben. In ihrem Schlafzimmer."

Wieder einmal herrschte wegen ihrer Enthüllungen geschocktes Schweigen.

„Ich kann mich sehr gut an diesen Raum erinnern", fuhr sie verträumt fort, während ihre Hand immer noch auf Fudges Schulter ruhte, obwohl dieser versuchte unter dieser wegzuzucken. „Er hat hell- blaue Wände und Ihr Bett ist reichhaltig dekoriert. Dunkelblaue Bettbehänge und wunderbare Holzschnitzarbeiten. Es wurde wahrscheinlich von Ihrer Frau ausgesucht, nicht wahr? Neben Ihrer Bettseite ist eine kleine Kiste aus Rosenholz, in der sie alle Zeitungsartikel aufbewahren, die von Ihrer Person handeln. Wie ich zu meinem Amüsement feststellen musste, ordnen Sie diese nicht chronologisch, Minister, sondern nach der „Nettigkeit" ihres Inhaltes. Denken Sie immer noch, dass ich bluffe?"

Fudges Gesicht hatte nun alle Farbe verloren, und wenn er schon vorher komisch ausgesehen hatte, so ähnelte er nun dem Tod selbst. Seine Augen huschten zu den Auroren, die sich weigerten ihm in die Augen zu sehen und sich anstelle dessen mit einem seltsam faszinierten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, auf Hermine konzentrierten.

„Das kann nicht sein!" protestierte Fudge schwach, wobei sich das für sie mehr nach einem hoffnungslosen Gebettel anhörte. „Niemand kann das Haus betreten, ohne das ein dutzend Auroren ihn bemerken! Ich ..."

„Ich bin nun seit fast einem Jahr eine Todesserin im Inneren Zirkel des Dunklen Lord, Fudge", unterbrach ihn Hermine wieder, und ihre Stimme war gefährlich weich. Ähnlich dem Schnurren einer großen Katze die drauf und dran ist anzugreifen. „Ich ein Schlammblut bin innerhalb der Todesser in den höchsten Rang aufgestiegen. Denken Sie wirklich das es da etwas gibt, das ich nicht wirklich kann, oder geschweige denn tun würde?"

Das vom Terror gezeichnete Gesicht, das zu ihr aufschaute, wie eine Maus die Katze ansah, machte einem klar, dass nun selbst Fudge sie zu allem und jedem fähig hielt. Und genau da brachte Hermine, die nun wieder zuckersüß lächelte, den Pfeil ins Schwarze.

„Sie wollen doch nicht das Leben Ihrer Kinder darauf verwetten?", fragte sie freundlich und berührte wieder einmal mit einer mütterlichen Geste seine Schulter und kicherte sanft, als er schmerzhaft von ihr wegzuckte.

„Nein … so hab ich mir das gedacht, Minister. Sie sind ja immerhin kein teuflischer Mann", beantwortete sie ihre eigene Frage. „Ich schlage vor, dass Sie und Ihre Männer nun besser gehen, denn Sie haben heute Nachmittag noch einen Haufen Papierkram zu erledigen. Ich erwarte, dass Professor Dumbledore von Ihnen im Laufe des Morgens hören wird?"

Es arbeitete in Fudges Kehle als Hermine ihn aus seinem Stuhl zog und ihn, wie man es bei einem starrsinnigen Kind machen würde, zur Tür führte, aber kein Ton kam aus seinem weit offen stehenden Mund heraus. Alles, was er noch schaffte, war ein schwabbeliges und unsicheres Nicken, als die Tür hinter ihm und den Auroren ins Schloss fiel.

Schweigen beherrschte den Raum, als Hermine zu der Gruppe zurückkehrte, die um den runden Tisch versammelt waren. Sie übernahm den Stuhl, den vorher der Minister besetzt hatte, und beschwor sich ruhig eine Tasse Tee. Sie genehmigte sich einen Schluck des heissen Getränks, seufzte zufrieden und ignorierte, dass ihre Lehrer sie schweigend anstarrten.

Remus bemerkte, dass er seine Augen nicht von ihr abwenden konnte. Er war von einer Mischung von Schock und Faszination wie gelähmt. Das also war die wahre Hermine, der Spion, die Todesserin. Diejenige, die das Vertrauen und die Bewunderung von Severus gewonnen hatte. Diejenige, die eine Aufgabe bewältigt hatte wie sonst keiner seit Severus Snape.

Ehrlich gesagt wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte. Sie für ihre Brillanz ehren, oder tretend und schreiend wegrennen, da sei es geschafft hatte noch furchteinflößender zu sein, als es selbst Severus jemals geschafft hatte.

Dann holte sie ein sanftes Kichern sie aus ihrem Schock, und als Remus sich umdrehte bemerkte er, dass Severus Mundwinkel sanft zuckten.

„Das war schon recht dramatisch Hermine", sagte er und das Amüsement tanzte nur so über sein Gesicht.

„Das hoffe ich doch", antwortete sie freundlich und verwandelte sich plötzlich wieder in das gewöhnliche Mädchen, das diesen Raum vor nicht einmal einer Stunde betreten hatte. Ihre Schultern sackten etwas herunter, ihr Rücken verlor seine starre Aufrichtung und ihr Gesicht schien seine Jugend wiederzufinden. Es war fast so, als hätte man plötzlich einen Schleier über die Sonne geworfen, was ihn sehr erleichterte, aber auf der anderen Seite auch zu tiefst besorgte.

„Fudge ist immer jemand für das Dramatische," fuhr Hermine fort und rollte ihre Schultern, um die Verspannungen dort zu vertreiben. „Alle schwachen Charaktere sind das. Hast du ihnen den Anti- Oblivate Trank gegeben?"

„Ich hab es in ihren Tee gekippt", nickte er. „Nur mal so nebenbei, das war übrigens ein gemeiner Trick."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber effektiv und wir haben zuviel Zeit für ihn vergeudet."

„Warum hast du ihnen den Anti- ObliviateTrank gegeben?" fragte Remus. Sein Geist tobte, aber er fand keine Verbindung zwischen dem, was geschehen war, und dem neuen Thema. Selbst Dumbledore sah verwirrt aus.

Snape schnaubte. „Ihr seid doch alle Gryffindors". Er sah, dass Hermine grinste und bemerkte das er sie mit seinem Kommentar automatisch einem anderen Haus zugeordnet hatte.

„Heute waren drei Auroren in diesem Raum, und alle drei haben gehört, wie Hermine den Minister beschuldigt hat, dass er mit ihren Angelegenheiten rumhantiert hat. Auch wenn sie es nicht beweisen können, so wird das doch in ein paar Tagen durch alle Abteilungen der Auroren durch sein und kein Auror wird Fudge mehr trauen. Das ist, weswegen er den Gedächtnisspruch verwenden wird, sobald sie Hogwarts verlassen haben. Ich habe ihnen einen Trank in ihren Tee geschmuggelt, sodass sie sich an die Anschuldigungen und die Tatsache erinnern, dass der Minister versucht hat, ihren Geist zu manipulieren. Ich glaube, dass wir damit rechnen können, dass die Auroren uns in den nächsten Tagen heimlich kontaktieren.

„Slytherins", kommentierte Remus, wobei sich ein bisschen mehr als Ehrfurcht auf seinem Gesicht befand. „Aber woher wusstest du, dass du den Trank bei ihnen verwenden musstest?"

„Wir haben einen Weg uns zu verständigen", antwortete Snape ausweichend und, fügte mit einem Blick zu Hermine für sie hinzu: _Das wird sie erstmal nachdenken lassen. _

_Haben wir ihnen nicht schon genug zu denken gegeben_, fragte sie zurück, und grinste ihn wieder an.

_Rechnest du damit, das es McNair war_? Führte er ihre stille Kommunikation weiter und füllte sie ein bisschen weiter mit seinen eigenen Spekulationen.

_Es war McNair_, antwortete sie ruhig. W_arum denn denkst du hab ich so oft in seine Augen geschaut? Der Brief war anonym, aber ich habe die Handschrift perfekt erkannt. _

_Wir müssen ihn also aus dem Weg schaffe, und das so schnell wie möglich_, entschied er, und sie sendete ihm ihre Zustimmung, bevor sie den Augenkontakt unterbrach.

„Guter Plan, was den Orden betraf", sagte nun Snape laut und Remus nickte zustimmend.

„Ich hoffe Sie haben meine Idee nicht respektlos gefunden Schulleiter", sagte Hermine besorgt. Aber wir hatten keine Zeit das vorher zu besprechen, und ich dachte es ist das Beste so viele Vorteile wie möglich aus dieser Angelegenheit zu gewinnen."

„Es war brillant durchdacht und brillant ausgeführt", sagte der Schulleiter lächelnd, obwohl ihm immer noch etwas seiner normalen Güte fehlte. Offensichtlich hatte ihn das Ganze doch mehr verunsichert, als er zugeben wollte.

„Und doch wundere ich mich, ob diese Bluffs nicht etwas riskant waren."

„Aber diese Pakete waren kein Bluff," sagte Hermine gut gelaunt. „Ich habe den Grossteil meines Sommers damit verbracht, sie vorzubereiten. Es gibt noch ähnliche weitere Pakete für eine Anzahl ... anderer Personen und Gelegenheiten."

Etwas in ihren Augen sagte dem Schulleiter und jedem anderen in diesem Raum, dass sie überhaupt nicht fragen wollten, für wen diese Pakete waren, und was ihr Inhalt sei. Aber jeder in diesem Raum war glücklich, dass er auf ihrer Seite stand.

„Es war schon erschreckend, wie unvorsichtig einige Leute mit ihren Geheimnissen sind!"

Niemand wollte die Richtung in die sich dieses Gespräch entwickelte weitergehen. Nur Severus kicherte zustimmend, und Remus war sich recht sicher, dass er nie unvorsichtig mit seinen Geheimnissen war. OHHH nein ... nicht ihr Meister der Spione!"

Schließlich räusperte sich der Schulleiter. „Ich bewundere sicherlich wie Sie diese Situation bewältigt haben, Miss Granger," sagte er, und seine Stimme war ein bisschen weniger selbstsicher, als es Remus von ihm gewohnt war. „Aber war es nicht ein bisschen zu gefährlich sein Haus zu betreten für das, was am Ende heraus kam?"

„Mein Gott, ich bin doch nicht dumm, Schulleiter", antwortete Hermine nun mit ehrlichem Schock in der Stimme. „Ich würde nie ein solch bewachtes Haus wegen eines geringen Anlasses betreten."

Und wieder kicherte Snape in seiner irritierenden Art und Weise und schickte einen fast verliebten Blick in Hermines Richtung.

„Aber wieso wissen Sie dann all diese Dinge?" fragte Minerva entnervt. Genau wie Remus hasste sie es, wenn es Dinge gab, die ausserhalb ihrer intellektuellen Reichweite lagen. „Sie müssen da genau den Nagel getroffen haben, denn sonst wäre er nicht so verängstigt gewesen."

„Percy Weasley hat mir über das Sortiersystem Auskunft gegeben." erklärte Hermine ruhig. „Er nannte es – eine brillante Herangehensweise zum Thema Archivierung - denke ich."

„Und die Art und Weise, in der sein Schlafzimmer dekoriert war?" fragte Remus schwach nach, und war sich eigentlich gar nicht sicher, ob er die Antwort wirklich wissen wollte.

Langsam grinste Hermine. Es war ein hinterhältiges, schlaues Lächeln und plötzlich erinnerte sie den Wehrwolf an seine Freunde zu ihren glorreichsten Zeiten, die nun schon lange Zeit von ihnen gegangen waren.

„Ich habe einen Artikel in der Hexenwoche gelesen," antwortete sie ganz unschuldig. „Ich bin doch immerhin ein Mädchen, das wisst ihr doch?"


	35. New Paths

New Paths

Tage wurden zu Wochen, während sich Severus mit seiner Rolle als Spymaster des Ordens vertraut machte. Er war nie angetan von den Sitzungen des inneren Zirkels, noch fand er, dass Albus Quellen mehr als irgendwelches Geflüster und Gerüchte waren. Jetzt, nachdem er seine Fühler nach jeder erreichbaren Information ausstreckte und vollen Zugang zu dem Netzwerk des Ordens hatte, wunderte er sich stark, wie sie so lange hatten überleben können.

Albus mochte ja der mächtigste Zauberer dieses und des letzten Jahrhunderts sein, aber seine Organisationsfähigkeiten waren nahezu nicht existent, und seine Vorstellung von einer ordentlichen Dokumentation lag doch sehr nahe an seinem perfekten Gedächtnis. Er schien zu denken, dass Niederschriften was für andere Leute wären.

Und so verbrachten sie Stunden in seinem neu erhaltenen Büro, in dem Severus Albus allerlei Fragen stellte und dieser sie in seiner einzigartigen Art, nämlich immer drum herum, beantwortete. Er erstellte Karten, Diagramme und Notfallprotokolle, versuchte eine gewisse Ordnung in Albus Korrespondenz zu bringen und wühlte sich durch Haufen an Dokumenten die Koffer um Koffer füllten.

Vieles musste getan werden und das betraf nicht ausschließlich den Spionage- und Informationssektor. Der Schwerpunkt der Mitglieder lag auf der praktischen Seite ihrer Arbeit, nämlich Information heranzuschaffen, neue Alliierte zu gewinnen, die Bewegungen der Todesser zu verfolgen und das Ministerium in seinen Schranken zu halten. Vielleicht war ein dazu Zaubertrankprofessor notwendig, um ihnen beizubringen dass die Methode: - Trage alle Informationen zusammen und vermische sie wild - keine sinnvolle Methode war einen Widerstand zu organisieren.

Die wichtigen Informationen von denen zu trennen, die unwichtig waren, diese dann so zu kombinieren, dass man Zusammenhänge erkennen konnte und dann schließlich in eine solche Form zu bringen, dass die Ordensmitglieder sie für ihre eigene Arbeit verwenden konnte. Alle diese Schritte, die für eine wissenschaftliche Forschung so unerlässlich waren, waren den meisten niemals aufgefallen.

Selbst wenn einigen diese Defizite ihrer Methoden bewusst waren, so fehlte ihnen dennoch die Zeit, oder der Wille etwas daran zu verändern. So wie die Dinge standen beschwerte sich keiner als Severus ein Auge darauf warf, was sie in den vergangenen Monaten erreicht oder auch nicht erreicht hatten, daraufhin explodierte und sich an die Arbeit machte.

Die Treffen des Ordens mussten neu strukturiert und effektivere Kommunikationsmethoden mussten entwickelt werden. Während die neuen Räumlichkeiten des Ordens in Hogwarts vieles leichter machten, verursachten sie dennoch durch das Dekorieren und die Planung und Umsetzung von neuen Sicherheitssystemen, Passwörtern und Alarmsystemen zusätzlichen Stress.

An einigen dieser Tage saß er solange über Dokumente gebeugt, dass seine Schultern schmerzten. Es fühlte sich ganz so an, als ob er nicht einmal genügend Zeit hatte zu atmen. Sogar seine Zeit mit Hermine war auf Kampftraining und strategische Treffen begrenzt, da sie einem mehr als willigen Harry Potter die Grundlagen der Politik, der Arbeit des Ordens und die Grundlagen der Verschleierung beibrachte. Aber er konnte sie sowieso nicht and der Arbeit beteiligen, da ihre Rolle selbst vor dem Inneren Zirkel ein Geheimnis war, und er ihre Präsenz im Hauptquartier des Ordens nicht hätte erklären können, wenn selbst ein Harry Potter noch auf seine offizielle Einführung in den Orden des Phönix wartete.

Hermine.

Er zog dieser Tage vor, nicht genauer über sie nachzudenken. Nach außen hin hatte sich nichts verändert, aber es war ganz so, als ob die Anschuldigungen eines Ronald Weasley, die in der Hitze des Gefechts gefallen waren etwas zerstört hatten, was noch viel zu zart war, um ihm überhaupt einen Namen geben zu können.

Vielleicht war es ihre Unschuld gewesen.

Vorher hatte er ihren enger Kontakt, beides körperlich und ihre geistige Verbindung, nie hinterfragt. Sie war in erster Hinsicht ein Mädchen gewesen, das Hilfe brauchte. Ein Opfer unaussprechlicher Grausamkeit. Als sie sich zu seinem Partner entwickelte, hatte er sie als einen brillanten Verstand und fähigen Körper akzeptiert, der für ihn genau so geschlechtslos war, wie Minerva und Albus.

Und dann waren sie Freunde geworden. Familie. Etwas so Enges, das selbst seine Suche nach einer treffenden Beschreibung fruchtlos war. Irgendetwas hatte jegliche Intimität übertroffen, die er bis zu diesem Zeitpunk mit einem anderen Menschen geteilt hatte. Sogar kürzere oder auch längere Beziehungen, die er im Laufe der Jahre mit einigen Frauen hatte.

Jeder Tag enthüllte etwas Neues von ihr und im Gegenzug auch von ihm, denn er merkte, wie Gedanken und Gefühle wiederkehrten, die er schon lange verloren geglaubt hatte. Gefühle die Hermine in ihm weckte. Besorgnis. Sanftmut. Der Wunsch zu beschützen. Liebe.

Und anstatt dass er in einer sicheren Distanz blieb, hatte er sich Hals über Kopf hineingestürzt.

Er hatte nicht einmal über ihre normale Art sich zu berühren, zu umarmen oder ihr bevorzugtes Sofa an einem ruhigen Abend miteinander zu teilen nachgedacht. Wie einfach doch bei ihr die Zärtlichkeiten über seine Lippen kamen, die er vorher so verachtet hatte.

Und wie einsam und leer doch seine Wohnung ohne sie war.

Wie harmonisch sich doch ihre Körper anfühlten, wenn sie miteinander kämpften, gleich einem grazilen Tanz zwischen gleichgestellten Partnern.

Aber nun, ganz so als ob Weasleys Worte einen versteckten Teil in seinem Geist geweckt hätten erinnerte er sich an das Gefühl ihrer Haare, als er es gebürstet und geflochten hatte, oder wie er über es streichen würde, falls sie in Schwierigkeiten war.

Er erinnerte sich an den süßen Duft ihres Atems und Geruch ihres sauberen Schweißes, der ihn überfluten würde beim Training. Ihr gut gebauter Körper, der ihm so nahe war, dass er seine Hitze spüren konnte.

Das Gefühl ihrer seidigen Haut, als er ihr Bein heraufstrich, um die Messer zu entfernen. Ihr strahlendes Lächeln, unerwartet und überwältigend, dass sie auf einmal in eine umwerfende Schönheit verwandelte.

Immer wenn er in der Dunkelheit seines Schlafzimmers auf den Schlaf wartete, der ihm stundenlang versagt blieb, war er sich ihrer eventuellen Anwesenheit im Nebenraum nur zu sehr bewusst. Zu bewusst, über ihren Körper, wenn sie kämpften oder redeten und auch seiner körperlichen Reaktion darauf.

Und er verfluchte seine eigene Schwäche.

Das war falsch, so falsch, dass er überhaupt nicht über solche Dinge nachdenken sollte. Nicht weil sie halb so alt war wie er, oder seine Schülerin – solche Gedanken kamen ihm gar nicht erst, als er versuchte sie aus seinem Geist zu vertreiben. Sie war kein Kind, keine Schülerin, und auf ihn wirkte sie älter und erwachsener als es viele Frauen in seiner Altersklasse jemals sein würden.

Aber sie war so sehr, so wiederholt verletzt worden, dass das männliche Begehren für sie nichts weiter als eine Gefahr war. Er erinnerte sich, wie sie bei jeder Berührung zusammengezuckt war, als ihre Partnerschaft begann. Ihr Körper war für sie nichts weiter gewesen, als ein Fremder, ein Werkzeug, das zu ihrem Vorteil verwendet werden konnte. Es hatte Monate gedauert, bis das Maß an Vertrauen aufgebaut war. Monate, damit sie sich in seiner Gegenwart wohlfühlte, Monate, um daran zu glauben, dass in seiner Berührung keine versteckten Absichten lagen, und alleine sie nur ... in diesem Licht ... zu sehen erschien ihm als ein Betrug.

Sie würde ihn hassen, wenn sie herausfinden würde, das er ... wie hatte es Weasley so prägnant ausgedrückt? – nur ein geiler alter Todesser war, dem nach ihrem Körper gelüste, während sie versuchen würde ihren Verstand intakt zu halten.

Und selbst wenn dieser Teil von ihr nicht unwiederbringlich zerstört wäre, wer war er denn schon, dass er auch nur im geringsten daran denken könnt, dass er auf eine solche wunderschöne, junge Dame attraktiv wirken könnte ... eine Frau die ... Nein. Er erlaubte sich nicht einmal diese Gedanken. Nicht einmal versteckt vor allen Augen in seinem Schlafzimmer und das in der Sicherheit, welche die Nacht ihm gewährte.

Und so vergrub er sich unter Tonnen von Pergament, beschäftigte seine Gedanken und seinen Körper so lange, bis er kaum noch die Kraft hatte, des Nachts in sein Bett zu krabbeln und konzentrierte sich ganz darauf seine Gefühle vor ihr geheim zu halten und so versteckte er seine verbotenen Gedanken hinter dicken mentalen Schilden und zwang seine herumstreunenden Augen weg von ihrem Körper und betete im Stillen, dass sie ja nicht merken würde, dass irgendetwas anders war.

Februar hatte mit Regen und Schneeschauern begonnen, bedeckte den Boden mit Schlamm und verwandelte den Himmel in der großen Halle zu einem stürmischen Grau.

Hermine bemerkte nichts. Auch stimmte sie nicht in das Seufzten und Meckern derer mit ein, die sich im Schloss eingesperrt vorkamen, da sie sich außer Schulaufgaben auf nichts freuen konnten in diesen grauen und kargen Tagen nach Weihnachten. Vor allem da sie beschäftigter war, als sie es in ihrem Leben jemals gewesen war, und, wenn sie des Nachts in ihr Bett kroch, war sie meist schon am schlafen, wenn ihr Kopf das Kissen auch nur berührte. Sie wunderte sich oft, woher sie die Energie, genügend Stärke und Motivation nahm, um sie durch diese Tage zu bringen, die schier endlos wirkten.

Auf der einen Seite gab es da Harry. Er war bei seiner Entscheidung geblieben in den Orden einzutreten, und es war dieses war sowohl von Dumbledore als auch McGonagall enthusiastisch aufgenommen worden. Aber die erste Fröhlichkeit darüber, dass er nun das Richtige gefunden hatte, was er tun konnte, verflog schnell, und die ersten unverbindlichen Gespräche mit Dumbledore hinterließen ihn verwirrt und frustriert.

Sein Wissen über Taktik, Politik und die Struktur der Zauberergesellschaft waren, wie er nun bemerken musste, so gut wie nicht existent.

Was wusste er schon über die Arbeitsweise des Zauberergammuts oder die Verfassung? Über die Rechte der Auroren oder die der Unaussprechlichen. Selbst die Etikette der Zaubererwelt und die Abstammungen der großen Reinblutfamilien waren ihm mehr als unbekannt. Endlich verstand er, warum Hermine die letzten sechs Jahre ihres Lebens damit verbracht hatte, unermüdlich zu lernen, da sie versuchte diese schöne neue Welt, in die sie katapultiert worden war zu verstehen. Und genau sie war es, an die er sich hilfesuchend gewendet hatte. Und nun war es an ihr ihm zu helfen.

Sie hatte im Lesematerial verschafft, Geschichts- und Ettikettelektionen erteilt und ihm alles über den Orden erzählt, was er zu wissen hatte... naja wenn sie ehrlich sein sollte nicht alles, aber alles Relevante. Aber es waren die einfachen Sachen, die sie wahnsinnig machten. Wie sollte sie ihm zum Beispiel beibringen, dass er sein neu gewonnenes Wissen nicht öffentlich zeigen durfte? Wie sollte sie ihm erklären, dass es eine schlechte Idee war, seine neue Entschlossenheit zur Schau zu tragen? Dass er ihr gegenüber nicht zu viel Zärtlichkeit und Sorge entgegenbringen sollte, wenn andere sie sehen konnten?

Sie hatte das menschliche Zusammensein und die Interaktion so lange untersucht, wie sie nur denken konnte, und erst jetzt, als sie sah, wie Harry damit kämpfte eine akzeptable Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten realisierte sie, wie leicht es ihr fiel, zu schauspielern. Wie sehr Lügen und Täuschung zu ihrer zweiten Natur geworden waren. Sie hatte schon lange vorher eine Rolle gespielt, bevor sie zu Hermine der Spionin geworden war, und es schien nun fast unmöglich genau das zu unterrichten, was für sie einfach nur natürlich war.

„Wir wollen nicht nur Dinge vor eventuellen Spionen verbergen, wir möchten ebenfalls gewisse Impressionen erzeugen", erklärte sie zum wiederholten Mal, während sie mit Harry in ihrem Schulsprecherzimmer saß. „Deine öffentliche Distanz zu Ron ist eine gute Sache, aber wir wollen nicht, dass du zu selbstbewusst oder zufrieden aussiehst. Unsicher und nervös, das sind die Schlüsselworte. Ich werde Voldemort erzählen, dass ich dir wieder näher gekommen bin und das ich deine Hoffnungen auf den Sieg vermindere. Du musst dieses Bild aufrecht erhalten. Sei in dich gekehrt, kaue an deinen Fingernägeln, vermeide es anderen in die Augen zu schauen."

„Ich versuche es ja", protestierte Harry und sein Gesicht war für Hermine ein offenes Buch seiner Emotionen. „Aber mir fällt das nicht so leicht wie dir Hermine und in dem Moment, wo ich mich einmal nicht völlig auf diese Dinge konzentriere, dann verrutscht diese Maske. Ich weiss nicht wie ..."

Sie konnte ein frustriertes Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. „Und ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir beibringen soll", gab sie ruhig zu. „Man hat mir das nie beigebracht und ich weiß nicht wer ... Moment ... das könnte die Lösung sein ..."

Sie schrieb hastig eine kurze Nachricht auf ein Pergament mit Eselsohr und verschickte es mit der Eule, die sie während des letzten Sommers erworben hatte.

„Lass uns gehen", verkündete sie. „Er wird uns im Kerker erwarten, und wir sollten ihn nicht all zu lange warten lassen.

Auf ihrem Weg nach unten, bei dem sie unter Harrys unsichtbar machenden Umhang, den Harry in diesen Zeiten immer mit sich herumtrug, sicher verborgen waren, beantwortete sie keine seiner Fragen. Harry hatte ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend und das unschöne Gefühl, das dieser ungenannt jemand sich als Snape entpuppen würde. Aber als sie schließlich den Umhang abstreiften und um die letzte Kurve gingen, wurden sie von einem Schopf mit weißblondem Haar und einem aristokratischen Aussehen gegrüßt, das von einer Maske der Arroganz weicher wirkte.

„Granger. Potter. Zwei Kätzchen, die sich in der Schlangengrube verirrt haben," grüßte er sie kühl. „Seid vorsichtig, dass ihr den Weg wieder nach draußen findet."

„Malfoy," zischte Hermine aggressiv und rempelte ihn an.

Total konfus, aber intelligent genug um ihr Verhalten zu kopieren, folgte er ihr und würdigte Malfoy keines Blickes. Er konnte jetzt jedoch sehen, dass Hermine unter ihrer Robe versteckt irgendeine Art Spruch ausführte. Sie umrundeten eine weitere Ecke, und man konnte nichts weiter hinter ihnen hören, als das Klappern von Malfoys Schuhen, und seinen leisen Kommentaren über das „Schlammblut und das Narbengesicht, die nach einem Platz zum Knutschen suchen."

Erst als sie eine alte hölzerne Tür erreichten, die in dieser gotischen Erhabenheit des Kerkers recht fehl am Platz wirkte drehte sie sich zu dem Slytherin herum.

„Die Luft ist rein," verkündete sie und umarmte ihn schnell. „Danke das du gekommen bist, Draco."

„Es ist mir eine Ehre," antwortete er ihr und schenkte Harry eines seiner üblichen, spöttischen Lächeln. Als ihm aber die normale Bosheit und der Hass fehlte, realisierte Harry mit einem gehörigen Schock, dass es cool wirkte.

Glücklicherweise wurden seine Gedanken von dieser besorgniserregenden Entdeckung abgelenkt, als Hermine sich wieder zu der alten Tür herumdrehte und ihre Handflächen dort auflegte. Sie flüsterte irgendetwas Unverständliches, legte dann eine Hand auf den Türknauf und drehte ihn, worauf die Tür ohne einen Laut aufsprang.

„Kommt rein," sagte sie den wartenden Jungen und streckte ihren Arm mit einer einladenden Geste aus.

„Wo sind wir Hermine?" fragte Harry mit wachsender Frustration. Während die alte Hermine nur all zu bereit gewesen war ihre Freunde in aller Ausführlichkeit über jedes Thema oder auch nur damit verwandte Thema zu informieren, so hatte die neue nun eine Vorliebe für Geheimniskrämerei und dramatische Effekte entwickelt.

Das ist ohne Zweifel wegen dem Klientel, mit dem sie sich umgibt, dachte Harry und erinnerte sich an Snapes wallende Roben und Dracos Vorliebe für ausladende Gesten.

So wie es nun war, beantwortete sie seine Frage nur mit einem Lächeln und einem kurzen „Du wirst es sehen", und damit erklomm sie schnell die Stufen der Wendeltreppe, die wie es sich herausstellte doch länger und anstrengender für Harry war, als es ihm lieb war.

Aber das, was er sah, als er endlich das Ende der Treppe erreicht hatte, ließ ihn jede Erschöpfung vergessen.

„Ein Trainingsraum", hauchte er und imitierte damit unwissentlich Hermines Geste bei ihrem ersten Besuch.

„Sicher," antwortete sie und lächelte wieder. „Severus seins. Also fasst ja nichts an und bleibt von den Schränken weg. Da sind einige eher ekelhafte Überraschungen drin versteckt."

Nachdem er sich entschlossen hatte die Frage zu ignorieren, warum zur Hölle Snape seinen eigenen Trainingsraum brauchte, atmete Harry tief ein um seine Frage zu wiederholen, aber diesmal schlug ihn Draco darin.

„Eindrucksvoll," kommentierte er mit der Lässigkeit eines Menschen, der selbst den Großteil seines Lebens einen eigenen Trainingsraum besessen hatte. „Aber warum sind wir hier? Um was für ein Problem geht es, dass du in deinem Brief erwähnt hast?"

Hermine streckte einfach nur die Hand zu Harry aus.

„Sein Gesicht", antwortete sie trocken. „Ich kann ihn nicht dazu bringen, sich selber nicht mehr zu verraten."

Harry konnte sehen wie es Draco juckte einfach zu bestätigen, dass Harrys Gesicht wirklich schon ein paar Jahre lang ein Problem darstellte, aber der Blondschopf riss sich sichtbar zusammen.  
„Was genau meinst du?" fragte er anstelle dessen neutral.

„Das! Schau einmal genau hin", sagte Hermine und drehte sich zu Harry um: „Versuche einmal ein unbeteiligtes Gesicht zu machen. Versuche am besten überhaupt keine Reaktion zu zeigen. Machst du das?"

Er nickte einfach, da er unsicher war, zu was das führen sollte, und war eigentlich eher unglücklich über die genaue Prüfung, die ihn Draco Malfoy, das Gör schlechthin, unterzog.

„Dann sag mir Harry, wie lange schon schleichst du heimlich in die heulende Hütte, um mit dir alleine zu sein?" fuhr Hermine spontan fort.

Harry konnte es einfach nicht verhindern. Ihm klappte der Unterkiefer herunter und ein unverständlicher, gurgelnder Laut entfuhr ihm. Er merkte, dass sich seine Augen weiteten und das ihm das Blut in die Wangen strömte und er sah, dass sich Draco Malfoy aus Frustration vor die eigene Stirn schlug.

„Ich denke ich verstehe", sprach der Blonde gedehnt und Belustigung schwang unüberhörbar in seiner Stimme mit. „Gryffindors."

Wenn Harry erwartet hatte, dass Hermine protestieren würde, dann hatte er falsch gelegen. Sie erhob einfach eine Braue und nickte grimmig. „Genau, es hat überhaupt keinen Sinn, das wir weitere Würze in unseren Plan bringen, solange es sich so mit ihm verhält", wiederholte sie.

„Was hast du bisher mit ihm versucht?" fragte Draco nun und umkreiste Harry so, als wäre er ein Pferd, das zum Verkauf stand.

„Alles, was mir so eingefallen ist, nicht dass es irgendetwas gebracht hätte", antwortete Hermine. „Ich bin nie so unterrichtet worden wie du Draco und alles, was ich über die Kunst der Täuschung kenne, ist über die Jahre natürlich entstanden ..."

„Ist das eine umschriebene Bitte, das ich ihm etwas von der Reinblutdisziplin beibringe?" fragte Draco und die Belustigung drohte nun offen zu einem herzlichen Lachen zu werden.

Hermine grinste „Mach ihn zu einem Malfoy, wenn du es schaffst", forderte sie ihn heraus.

„Entschuldigt mal! Könntet ihr bitte mal aufhören über mich zu reden, als wäre ich gar nicht da?" fragte Harry, nachdem er endlich seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte. „Was ist denn, wenn ich diese kostbare Reinblutdisziplin gar nicht haben möchte?"

„Du wolltest lernen Harry", antwortete Hermine und ihr Lächeln verschwand so schnell wie der Nebel über dem großen See. „Dass du deine Emotionen und Gedanken versteckst, ist eine der wichtigsten Dinge, die ich dir beibringen kann Harry. Sprüche und Flüche können deinen Geist eventuell davor schützen das dort eingedrungen wird, aber wenn der Feind seine Antworten in deinen Augen ablesen kann, dann wirst du niemals überleben. Und Überleben ist genau das, was du lernen musst. Es ist genau das, was die reinblütigen Kinder wie Draco von ihrem ersten bewussten Gedanken an lernen. Ihre Kontrolle muss perfekt sein, ihre Disziplin ohne Makel und ihr Verhalten immer ganz genau dem Standart entsprechen. Vor allem, wenn ihr Vater ein Bastard wie Lucius Malfoy ist."

Sie drehte sich weder zu Draco um, noch warf sie ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, weil sie seinen Vater verunglimpft hatte und zu seiner Überraschung sah Harry wie Draco grimmig zustimmend nickte.

Einen Moment lang schien Harrys Gehirn heiss zu laufen, als er sich bemühte die Änderung in seiner Situation zu verdauen. Nicht einmal vor zwei Wochen war er noch ein leicht depressiver Schuljunge gewesen, der ein leichtes Talent für Schabernack besaß und einer klaren Vorstellung, wer seine Feinde waren. Voldemort, seine Todesser und die Slytherin. Und nun hatte er herausgefunden, dass eine seiner besten Freunde in die eine Kategorie gehörte, und gezwungen war mit einem der zweiten Kategorie den Raum zu teilen, um darauf zu hoffen, dass er von diesem die Kunst der Täuschung lernen könnte.

Einen Moment lang wünschte er sich, dass der alte Harry zurück wäre, derjenige, der protestiert und geschrien hätte und der sonst viel zu selbstgerecht für sein eigenes Wohl war. Dann aber sah er Draco in die Augen, und obwohl das Gesicht des Slytherin wie üblich eine kühle Maske war, so konnte er aber auch eine Unsicherheit in ihnen erkennen, die sich genau unter der Oberfläche befand und die der seinen ähnelte. Und er nickte.

„Aber erwartet ja nicht von mir, dass ich nun hergehe und die Gryffindors schlecht behandele", warnte er und sah auf den Gesichtern von Hermine und Draco ein identisches Lächeln.

„Dieser Wunsch kommt mit der Zeit meistens ganz von alleine", antwortete Draco und Harry hätte schwören können, dass er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus hatte sehen können, wie Hermine nickte.

„Alles klar dann," verkündete sie dann plötzlich. „Ich werde Severus fragen, ob er diesen Teil hier für euch herrichten kann. Aber geht sicher, dass ihr ihn nur nachmittags verwendet. Wie ihr beide genau wisst, mag er es nicht, wenn ihm Menschen in den Weg geraten."

Schweigend umarmte sie beide nacheinander und wiedereinmal wunderte sich Harry über die schiere Absurdität dieser Situation. Da waren sie nun, zwei Erzfeinde und das seit Kindheit, und sie waren nun durch die Frau, die sie beide liebten, verbunden.

Und beide wollten, dass dies funktioniert, und wenn schon dann nur für sie.

Sie hatte fast die Tür zu der Wendeltreppe erreicht als Harry sich entschloss, sich wenigstens ein bisschen für den Tumult der letzen Tage zu rächen.

„Aber bevor du gehst, Hermine, sage mir doch bitte eines", rief er hinter ihr her und sie drehte sich willig zu ihm herum. „Wann hast du aufgehört Push- up BH's zu tragen, die du mit Toilettenpapier ausgestopft hattest?"

Er hatte auf eine Reaktion gehofft. Irgendeine Reaktion in ihrem Gesicht, die seine Frustration etwas lösen würde, und obwohl Draco in einen plötzlichen Lachkrampf ausbrach, bleib ihr Gesicht eine ruhige, nicht lesbare Landschaft. Kein Muskel bewegte sich. Sie blinzelte nicht einmal. Erst als sie ihm ihre perfekte Selbstkontrolle demonstriert hatte, fing sie an zu lächeln und nickte zustimmend.

„Gut Harry", sagte sie mit einem amüsierten Blick hin zu Draco, der immer noch vor Lachen schnaubte. „Schon ganz gut. Aber noch nicht einmal annährend genug, um mich dran zu bekommen. Das wirst du auch noch von Draco lernen hoffe ich. Und damit ließ sie die beiden in Snapes privatem Trainingsraum zurück. Einen Gryffindor und einen Slytherin, die sich beide beäugten, als würde jeweils der andere an einer gefährlichen Krankheit leiden.

Aber Harry seine Slytherinseite näher zu bringen war nicht ihr einziges Problem. Die Schularbeit machte ihr nichts aus, vor allem deshalb nicht, da Severus und Professor McGonagall schon vor einer Woche aufgehört hatten ihre Aufsätze zu akzeptieren und ihr gesagt hatten, dass sie sowieso weit über dem Niveau der Klasse war und dass sie sich besser auf Dinge konzentrieren sollte, die weitaus wichtiger waren. Aber die Notwendigkeit immer anwesend zu sein nahm ihr Zeit weg, die sie eher für andere Dinge brauchte. Je mehr es ihr gelang ihre Position bei Voldemort und dem Inneren Zirkel zu festigen, um so größer standen die Chancen, dass sie weggerufen wurde. Ihr Dunkles Mal brannte nun mehr als einmal die Woche, und obwohl ihr kleiner Trick die eher gefährlichen Aspekte ihres Verhältnisses mit Lucius entfernt hatte, so gab es da noch MacNair, um den man sich Sorgen machen musste. Darüber, wie er sie an das Ministerium verraten hatte und das, obwohl die Gefahr bestand, die Identität aller Todesesser zu offenbaren. Und über Justin, der von seiner Gnade abhängig war und sichtlich litt.

Sie und Severus hatten sich noch nicht entschieden, was man dagegen unternehmen sollte, und tief in sich drin wusste Hermine, dass es nur eine mögliche Lösung für dieses Problem gab. Aber immer noch kämpfte sie dagegen an, da ihr schon der Gedanke an die Planung und die Ausführung eines Mordes kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagte, selbst wenn es sich um einen so widerlichen Todesser wie MacNair handelte. Dies war es, über das sie nachdachte, als sie in Severus Bibliothek saß und Tee trank, als ein plötzlich ein Brief von Dumbledore ankam, der ihr sagte, dass sie und Harry genau an diesem Abend in den Orden eingeführt werden würden. Und auf einmal war sie nervös. Natürlich wusste sie, wie sie sich zu verhalten hatte. Severus und sie hatten schon vor Wochen eine Strategie entwickelt, aber diese Männer und Frauen waren nicht umsonst im Inneren Kreis. Alle von ihnen besaßen außergewöhnliche Talente, und obwohl sie Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus und Remus auf ihrer Seite wusste, so gab es da doch so viel, was schief gehen konnte.

Sie hatten darauf verzichtet ihre wahre Aufgabe zu enthüllen, und wenn es nur aus dem Grund heraus war, um Mrs. Weasley davon abzuhalten zu explodieren und sie hoffte, es so lange wie möglich so zu belassen. Es würde ein vorsichtiges Schauspiel notwendig sein und das nicht nur von ihr, sondern auch von all den Anderen. Vor allem von Severus, aber sie erwartete von ihm, dass er ihre Streitereien sehr genießen würde. Sie hatte sein leidenschaftliches Schauspiel während der Periode der Vergiftung nicht vergessen.

Nachdem sie ihre Sachen, die sie brauchen würde in ihre ausgeleierte Schultasche gepackt hatte, flohte sie zurück in ihr Schulsprecherzimmer. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, für das Klopfen an ihrer Tür, was nur Harry sein konnte. Als sie die Verbindungstür zum Gemeinschaftsraum öffnete, fand sie ihn nervös, aber jedoch beherrscht vor. Anscheinend fingen die Stunden mit Draco an Früchte zu tragen.

Sie bat ihn herein und schloss die Tür, bevor sie ihn still umarmte.

Er hatte Ron gefragt, ob er sich ihnen und dem Orden anschließen wollte, aber er hatte nichts außer einem verärgerten Grunzen, einem bitteren Kommentar über seine „neuen Freunde" zurückbekommen und darauf hin wurde ihm der Rücken zugewendet. Hermine wusste ganz genau, wie sehr Rons Verhalten Harry verletzt hatte, aber immer, wenn sie es versucht hatte sich Ron zu nähern war die Reaktion sogar noch schlimmer gewesen.

Vielleicht war es besser ihn erstmal noch eine Weile auf kleiner Flamme köcheln zu lassen. Es hatte ja immerhin schon Wochen beim trimagischen Turnier gedauert, bis er realisiert hatte, wie dumm seine Wut gewesen war. Sie hatte gehofft, dass Ron irgendwann darüber hinwegkommen würde. Wenn nicht, dann konnte daran nun auch nichts geändert werden.

Es war genau Viertel vor sechs, als sie ihren Raum verließen und die große Treppe hinunterliefen, um an deren Ende wie geplant Dumbledore zu treffen. Er begrüßte sie mit seinem immerwährenden glitzern in den Augen höflich, aber an seinem Verhalten war doch zu erkennen, das er voreingenommen, ja wenn nicht sogar ein wenig beunruhigt war. Nicht nur Hermines heimliche Identität musste berücksichtigt werden, sondern auch Harrys Vorstellung vor dem Orden.

Er war immerhin ihr Retter und es würde ihm nicht gut bekommen, wenn er Ignoranz oder gar mangelnde Reife zeigen würde. Hermine hoffte einfach nur, dass er gut genug vorbereitet war und das ihr Plan etwas dabei helfen würde die Aufmerksamkeit von dem Jungen der überlebt hatte möglichst weit wegzulenken.

Sie folgten Dumbledore hinunter zum Eingang der Großen Halle und dann drehten sie sich nach rechts in einen sehr selten verwendeten Korridor. Nach einer Reihe von abrupten Wegdrehungen hielten sie vor einem anderen muffigen Wandbehang, der dem vor dem magischen Eingang an Severus Wohnung ähnelte. „Bei diesem Tempo werde ich mich bald an sie gewöhnt haben," flüsterte Harry Hermine zu und sah, wie sie im als Antwort zulächelte. Für einen Moment nahm sie seine Hand und drückte sie, von den Falten ihres Umhanges versteckt, kräftig. Er beantwortete den Druck und hoffte damit Zuversicht vermitteln zu können. Er fühlte sich erstaunlich ruhig und gut vorbereitet, und obwohl es ihn ohne ende nervte, so wusste er doch, dass er Draco dafür zu danken hatte.

„Seid ihr soweit meine Lieben?", fragte Dumbledore, platzierte zwei Hände an dem Wandbehang, als beide nickten und murmelte: „Ich werde kein Passwort auswählen, das im Geringsten etwas mit Süßigkeiten zu tun hat."

Als der Wandbehang anfing in einem goldenen Licht zu glühen, drehte er sich zu Harry und Hermine herum und lächelte.

„Severus ist für das Sicherheitssystem verantwortlich. Das war das Passwort, welches er für mich ausgesucht hat, obwohl ich mir nun überhaupt nicht vorstellen kann wieso."

Sie bemühten sich nicht ihre Belustigung zu verstecken, während sie Dumbledore durch das goldene Licht folgten. Der Raum, in den sie traten, verschlug Harry den Atem. Er war riesig, mit einer hohen, seltsam verwunschenen Decke versehen und hatte farbenfrohe Teppiche auf dem polierten Steinboden. Er schien in verschiedene Bereiche aufgeteilt zu sein: einen Wohnbereich, in dem Sofas und Lehnstühle eine Sitzgruppe bildeten und Bücherregale existierten, welche die Wände säumten, und einen Anderen, der eine eher formelle und ernste Atmosphäre ausstrahlte. Dieser Teil des Raumes wurde von einem riesigen ovalen Tisch und mindestens 40 Stühlen, die ihn umgaben, dominiert. Harry bemerkte mehrere Türen, die zu anderen Zimmern führten und eine Vielzahl von Wandbehängen, die dem durch den sie gekommen waren sehr ähnlich waren. Er drehte sich zu Hermine und sah einen übertriebenen Ausdruck von Überraschung und Entzücken auf ihrem Gesicht. Das hing natürlich mit den Massen an Lesematerial zusammen, die dieser Platz enthielt. Aber er dachte, dass sie schon recht hatte beeindruckt zu sein, denn im Gegensatz zur unaufgeräumten Küche von Grimmault Place verströmte dieser Raum eine Aura von Stärke und Autorität und lud seine Bewohner dazu ein dort zu verweilen, zu planen oder einfach nur zu reden.

Er konnte einfach nicht aufhören daran zu denken, dass hier alles so viel besser organisiert war.

„Willkommen im Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix!" unterbrach Dumbledore seine Gedanken.

Harry schaute Dumbledore ins Gesicht und konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Dumbledores Stolz in diesen Ort war zu klar in seinen Gesichtszügen zu erkennen.

„Eine Verbesserung zu unserem alten Hauptquartier das muss ich wirklich sagen," fuhr Dumbledore fort, berührte Harry an der Schulter und dirigierte seinen Blick zu den drei Kaminen, die nebeneinander an einer Seite des Raumes aufgereiht waren.

„Diese drei Feuerstellen sind mit unterschiedlichen Teilen des Flohnetzwerkes verbunden. Sie sind alle in einer Art und Weise gesichert, die Severus entwickelt hat. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie es funktioniert, aber es stellt sicher, dass nur Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix diese Räumlichkeiten betreten können. Einer ist mit dem internen Flohnetzwerk in Hogwarts verbunden, einer führt zu unseren gesicherten Häusern und der Letzte ist einer, der zum generellen Zaubererflohnetzwerk führt."

Er zeigte auf eine Tür, die Harry vorher schon bemerkt hatte und dann auf weitere Wandbehänge.

„Diese Türen führen in unterschiedliche Büros. Eines gehört mir und das andere wird von unserem verehrten Meister der Spione genutzt. Die magischen Wandbehänge sind mit den Wohnungen einiger Ordensmitglieder verknüpft. Ebenfalls gehören dazu die von Severus, mein Schulleiterbüro und der Fuchsbau. Die Decke ist so verzaubert, dass sie eine Karte von Groß-Britannien darstellt, auf der alle unsere sicheren Häuser, wie auch die Besitztümer der uns bekannten Todesser und Areale zu sehen sind an denen sich dunkle Aktivitäten ereignen. Ich werde euch noch den Spruch beibringen, wie man in die Areale die man gerade sehen will hineinzoomen kann. Harry konnte sich ein Luftschnappen nicht verkneifen, als er die enorme Karte die sich über seinen Kopf hin erstreckte in sich aufnahm. Alles erschien so praktisch, so gut organisiert und geordnet. Eigentlich ganz anders, als das was er sich im fünften Schuljahr unter dem Orden vorgestellt hatte. Es schien, dass sich eine Bande von intelligenten Leuten irgendwann auf ihrem Weg in eine professionelle Organisation verwandelt hatten.

Hermine starrte ebenfalls, aber der Überfluss an Emotionen auf ihrem Gesicht sagte ihm, dass es vorwiegend Show war. Und als sie sich zu ihm herüber lehnte, um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern, bestätigte ihre trockene Belustigung seine Vermutung.

„Magst du die Änderungen, die Severus vorgenommen hat?" fragte sie ihn.

„Es ist brillant," antwortete er atemlos und vergaß dabei im Augenblick, dass es sein verhasster Zaubertrankprofessor war, dem er hier ein Kompliment machte.

Das Treffen würde nicht vor halb sieben beginnen, und Hermine und Harry nutzten die Zeit um ihr neues „zweites Zuhause", wie es Dumbledore so treffend gesagt hatte, zu erkunden. Sie grüßten die Mitglieder, die einer nach dem anderen den Raum betraten und Harry fand sich bald in einer heftigen Diskussion mit Remus Lupin und Mad Eye Moody wieder. Er war überrascht, wie gut er doch dort hineinpasste, und wie einfach sie ihn ohne weitere Fragen akzeptierten. Er hoffte einfach nur, dass der Rest des Abends genau so angenehm über die Bühne gehen würde, wie diese ersten paar Minuten.

Hermine jedoch nahm keine Notiz von den Männern und Frauen, die aus den Kaminen, Büros oder Wandbehängen traten. Ihre Augen klebten förmlich an den Büchern, und man sah ihren Händen an, dass es in diesen geradezu juckte einen der älteren Bände herauszunehmen.

Harry wusste, was sie plante, um ihre Identität als Spion zu verschleiern und er verstand, das sie so gut wie es ging versuchte ihre normale Identität als Alleswisserin vorzutäuschen, aber er war immer noch von der Art irritiert, wie sie alle um sich herum zu ignorieren schien. Während er sich von der Gruppe die ihn umgab in der Absicht löste, sie von den Büchern weg zu zerren, änderte sich irgendwas in der Atmosphäre des Raumes.

„Miss Granger," schnarrte eine kalte Stimme und sie beide wirbelten herum, nur um in die wütenden Augen des Zaubertrankprofessors zu schauen. Er hatte offensichtlich gerade eben den Raum durch eine der Bürotüren betreten und Harry konnte es nicht verhindern zu bemerkten, dass die Anderen sie mit regem Interesse beobachteten.

„Lassen sie es bitte bleiben alles was sie sehen anzufassen. Manche dieser Bücher sind weitaus zu wertvoll, um von klebrigen Teenagerfingern zerstört zu werden."

_Er sieht so aus, als würde er sie hassen_, dachte Harry schockiert, aber als er sich umdrehte, um zu sehen, wie Hermine damit umging, fand er bei ihr denselben Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, nur dass sie es schaffte, es kindisch und störrisch aussehen zu lassen. _Was haben die beiden eigentlich vor_.

Er sah, wie sich überraschte und irritierte Blicke auf den Gesichtern der Ordensmitglieder breitmachten. Nur Remus und McGonagall schienen gerade noch so in der Lage zu sein ihr Amüsement zu verstecken. Diejenigen, die Harry, seit dem er den Raum betreten hatte, beobachtet hatten, wendeten sich nun der Konfrontation zwischen Hermine Granger und ihrem Meister der Spione zu.

_Sie verstärken ihre Rolle als harmlose Alleswisserin und lenken die generelle Aufmerksamkeit von mir weg,_ merkte er plötzlich.

„Leider war mein Einfluss nicht groß genug, um euch beide hier aus dem Hauptquartier fernzuhalten", fuhr Snape fort, dessen Augen immer noch auf Hermine fixiert waren.

„Aber so wie es ist, werde ich nun ihre Anwesenheit für die folgende Zeit ertragen müssen. Aber wenn sie mich jemals mit ihrer inakzeptablen alles wissenden Art nerven sollten, oder aber ihre Hände an Papiere legen sollten, die nicht für die Neugier kleiner Mädchen gedacht sind, werde ich sie persönlich aus diesen Räumlichkeiten werfen, ist das klar?"

Ihre Blicke trafen sich genau in dem Moment, in dem Hermines Lippen anfingen zu zittern.

_Wie fühlst du dich mein Liebling_, fragten sie seine kalten Augen warm, und während sie ein verschämtes Erröten auf ihr Gesicht zwang, sendete sie ihm ein Lächeln.

_Recht gut eigentlich, Severus_. _Ein bisschen aufgeregt vielleicht_. _Aber wenn ich die entgeisterten Gesichter um uns herum sehe wird das hier doch ein Haufen Spaß._

„Total klar, Sir", flüsterte sie und er nickte kurz.

_Das hoffe ich doch,_ antwortete er und beendete die Verbindung, schritt zu seinem Platz am Fuße des Tisches gegenüber dem Ort, wo Dumbledore sich niedergelassen hatte.

Wie beigebracht blieben Hermine und Harry stehen, während der Orden sich hinsetzte und Dumbledore das Treffen begann.

„Ich habe die Ehre heute zwei neue Kandidaten für den Inneren Zirkel vorstellen zu dürfen", verkündete Dumbledore, nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten. „Ihr alle kennt sie und so werde ich die Formalitäten kurz halten. Wer stimmt zu, dass Hermine Granger eine volle Mitgliedschaft gewährt wird?"

Die meisten Mitglieder hoben ihre Hände ohne zögern in die Höhe. Nur Mad Eye Moody und Molly Weasley ließen sich Zeit. Der alte Auror war sehr deutlich in seinen Ansichten geworden, dass „kleine Mädchen in einer Schlacht nichts zu suchen hatten", und Mrs. Weasley hätte, wäre es möglich gewesen, jeden unter 30 von diesen Treffen ferngehalten. Aber beide ergaben sich schließlich und es war nur Severus Hand, die unbeweglich auf dem Tisch liegen blieb. Der Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, war blankes Gift.

„Hermine Granger ist somit in den Inneren Zirkel akzeptiert", verkündete Dumbledore und seine blauen Augen glitzerten freundlich. „Bitte nehmen sie Platz meine Liebe."

Hermine nickte und umrundete, mit der Schultasche an ihre Brust geklemmt, den Tisch zu dem Ort, wo es freie Stühle gab.

„Nun, wer stimmt zu, dass Harry Potter volle Mitgliedschaft gewährt wird?" fuhr Dumbledore fort, und dieses Mal hob sogar Snape seine Hand, ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern.

Harry wurde akzeptiert und wählte sich, froh, dass er es geschafft hatte seine Nervosität vor dem Orden geheim zu halten, einen Platz neben Hermine.

Und damit begann ohne weitere Formalitäten die Sitzung des Inneren Zirkel.

Dumbledore hatte ihnen vorher gesagt, dass jedes Ordensmitglied ihnen jede Frage beantworten würde, nachdem das Treffen vorbei war, und deswegen lehnte sich Harry einfach zurück, und hörte zu, willens seine Fragen noch etwas ruhen zu lassen. Aber er war doch positiv überrascht wie viel Hermine im doch über die Wochen hinweg beigebracht hatte. Verbindungen, die für ihn vorher nicht sichtbar waren, wurden nun immer klarer und er war sogar in der Lage bei einigen Punkten etwas dazu zu sagen. Er konnte sogar grimmigen Respekt in Mad Eyes Augen erkennen, als er einen Kommentar dazugab, wie Fudges Vorgehen bei den magischen Geschöpfen dafür genutzt werden könnte, um einen engeren Kontakt mit Gringotts herzustellen, und das Ludo Bagman und seine immer noch nicht geklärte Goblin- Affäre als weiterer Brennstoff zu betrachten wäre.

Erstaunlich genug schaffte es Snape gegenüber dem Jungen der überlebt hatte, ein noch nicht bekanntes Maß an Höflichkeit walten zu lassen, indem er ihn die meiste Zeit ignorierte und dass, obwohl er jede seiner Frage mit der kalten Verachtung beantwortete, die sie schon von ihm kannten. Anstelle dessen platzierte er all seinen Ärger auf Hermine.

Durch das ganze Ordenstreffen hatte sie kaum ihren Kopf von dem dicken Notizbuch genommen in das sie ohne einen Moment Pause zu machen etwas kritzelte. Sie schaffte ohne Zweifel eine fast wörtlich perfekte Wiedergabe des gesamten Treffens. Sie errötete als Snape sie anknurrte und ihr sagte, das jeder Fetzen Papier, der etwas mit der Arbeit des Ordens zu tun hatte in diesen Räumlichkeiten zu verbleiben hätte, und das sie doch aus gutem Grund automatische Federn verwenden würden. Aber Hermine kritzelte so weiter, als ob sie sich von seiner gerunzelten Stirn und den neugierigen Blicken, welche die anderen Mitglieder ihr zuwarfen, verstecken könnte. Harry konnte die Überraschung in vielen Gesichtern sehen, als das Treffen voranschritt, ohne das sie eine einzige Frage gestellt, oder irgendeinen Kommentar in die Runde geworfen hatte. Die meisten, vor allem Remus Lupin hatten mehr von der gescheitesten Hexe des Jahrhunderts erwartet.

Harry konnte in ihren Augen sehen, dass es den meisten ganz so erschien, als wenn dieser Ruf nicht gerade eben so erworben worden war. Im Vergleich zu dem Jungen der überlebt hatte verblasste Hermine Granger zu einer nicht so interessanten, übermotivierten Schülerin. Ohne Zweifel ein Eindruck, den sie erzeugen wollte, dachte sich Harry im Stillen.

„Was gibt es für Neuigkeiten von unserem Meister der Spione?" erkundigte sich letztendlich Tonks und die Mehrheit der Ordensmitglieder lehnten sich interessiert vor.

Severus lächelte düster. „Der französische Orden der Jeanne d`Arc hat, dank unserer rechtzeitigen Intervention, eine Zusammenarbeit mit Voldemort abgelehnt", verkündete er und das Jauchzen und die Schreie der Freude erfüllten den Ratsraum.

Als alle wieder still geworden waren, lehnte sich Dumbledore vor, um das genauer zu erklären. Vermutlich, weil er den verwirrten Ausdruck in den Gesichtern von Hermine und Harry gesehen hatte.

„Der Orden der Jeanne d`Arc ist eine Gruppe von konservativen Reinblutzauberern, der sich in Paris befindet. Das sind mächtige Zauberer, und das nicht nur, weil sie prominente Mitglieder haben, sondern auch deshalb, da sie von den französischen Zauberern sehr respektiert werden. Voldemort hatte es geplant, ihnen ein temporäres Allianzangebot zu offerieren. Dank unserem Meisterspion haben wir ihre Pläne schnell genug aufgedeckt um Madame Maxime und eine Delegation von namhaften Zauberern dort hin zu schicken die es geschafft haben sie von der Idiotie einer solchen Allianz zu überzeugen. Das ist nicht der erste Fall, in dem die rechtzeitigen Informationen von unserem Spion eine Katastrophe verhindert haben.

„Wer ist dieser Meisterspion und warum ist er nicht hier um selbst zu berichten?" fragte ein immer noch verwirrter Harry.

„Da wir nicht wissen, wer er ist, Potter" antwortete Moody und der ärgerliche Blick machte es vollständig klar, was er von dieser Tatsache hielt. „Nur Dumbledore und Snape kennen seine Identität und sie weigern sich strikt uns vollständig zu informieren, obwohl dies das einzig Korrekte wäre.

„Alles was wir einfachen Sterblichen wissen, ist das er vor sechs Monaten an Dumbledore herangetreten ist und ihm Informationen des Inneren Zirkels selbst angeboten hat, und das diese Informationen sehr wertvoll für uns gewesen sind", fuhr Bill fort. „Ich weiß nicht, wie vielen Attentaten wir entgangen sind, weil er uns gewarnt hat."

„Wer auch immer es ist, er ist verdammt brillant", sagte Tonks mit Ehrfurcht in der Stimme.

Mit wachsender Erkenntnis lehnte sich Harry schwer in seinem Sessel zurück. Dieser Meisterspion, von dem sie alle sprachen, war Hermine. Sie und Dumbledore hatten ihm erklärt, wie wichtig ihre Arbeit war, aber er hatte sich niemals vorgestellt, dass sie die Informationsquelle schlechthin für den Orden war!

Er drehte sich herum, um ihr in die Augen zu schauen, aber bevor er überhaupt dazu kam, sprach sie selbst zum ersten Mal den Orden an, und das in einer noch kleineren und kindlichen Stimme, als er es jemals von ihr gewohnt war.

„Aber ist das nicht furchtbar gefährlich?" fragte sie und zitterte allein bei dem Gedanken daran etwas.

Sie ist wirklich eine fantastische Schauspielerin dachte Harry, als er ihr Gesicht beobachtete. Es war leicht bleich und voll mit einem Mitgefühl für diesen armen unbekannten Mann, der für sie alle sein Leben riskierte.

„Wenn es mir hier möglich wäre Punkte abzuziehen, Miss Granger, dann würde ich das wegen der Dummheit der Frage tun", schnarrte Snape. „Natürlich ist das gefährlich. Denken sie etwa, dass Tee trinken mit dem dunklen Lord alles ist, was er tut?"

„Es ist die gefährlichste Sache, die du dir vorstellen kannst, Hermine und keiner von uns könnte es erfolgreich erreichen" antwortete Arthur Weasley.

Remus der Links neben den Weasleys saß, starrte Hermine schockiert an, und seine Augen weiteten sich bei dieser Kaltblütigkeit. Harry ging es genau so. Da saß sie nun und fragte ruhig ihre Fragen über sich selbst, ganz so, als hätte es mit ihr überhaupt nichts zu tun.

„Nachdem Severus enttarnt wurde, waren wir besorgt, dass unsere letzte Informationsquelle versiegt war und wir konnten nicht glauben, dass es der neue Spion lange macht. Keiner hat das vorher geschafft. Aber Severus hier versichert uns, dass unserer unbekannter Meister der talentierteste Spion ist, den er je getroffen hat, wahrscheinlich sogar noch fähiger als Severus selbst und so können wir nur hoffen, dass er es da schaffen wird, wo andere versagt haben."

„Er oder sie", warf Tonks ein. „Wir wissen nichts über das Geschlecht Arthur."

„Oh aber sicher könnte eine Frau so etwas niemals tun," protestierte Hermine schockiert und erntet ein Husten von Remus für ihre Mühe.

„Miss Granger, ich hatte genug von ihrer Dummheit für heute", zischte Snape. „Seien sie nun ein gutes Mädchen und tun sie das, was sie am besten können: Machen sie Notizen und seien sie still!"

Wieder errötete Hermine und senkte ihren Kopf in Richtung Tisch, aber Harry hätte schwören können, dass er, tief in den Augen des Zaubertrankmeisters, die Belustigung hatte sehen konnte.

Er wusste nicht, was ihn mehr verwirrte. Das diese Zwei mit einer Leichtigkeit den ganzen ehrenwerten Orden des Phönix an der Nase herumführten, oder aber, dass sich die Beiden dabei richtig gut amüsierten.


	36. Hatred and Fear

**36. Hatred and Fear**

„Potter macht sich nicht schlecht", kommentierte Severus am nächsten Morgen, als er einen Fluch nach ihr schleuderte.

Hermine war über das so unerwartete Kompliment so überrascht, dass sie um ein Haar das Messer übersah, dass auf sie zugeschnellt kam. Sie hatte seine Taktik einen Herzschlag zu spät bemerkt.

„Das ist nicht fair, mich in dieser Art und Weise zu verwirren!" protestierte sie, während sie sich zu Seite warf und ihn mit einer blitzschnellen Salve von Betäubungsflüchen bombardierte.

Sein Grinsen und die Art, in der er dabei seine Eckzähne hervorblitzen ließ, hätte auf die meisten gefährlich und aggressiv gewirkt. Für Hermine aber war es die Begeisterung über das Gefecht, was in seinen Augen glänzte und sie wusste ganz genau, dass seine Gefühle spiegelbildlich in ihrem Gesicht zu finden waren.

„In einem Krieg ist alles fair", grinste er, blockte ihre Betäubungssprüche mit einer Kuppel aus grünem Licht und beantwortete sie mit einem uralten Fluch.

Sie hatten schließlich angefangen die magischen mit den physischen Angriffen zu etwas zu verschmelzen, was Severus ein „Magisches Duell" genannt hatte. Es war etwas, worüber Hermine in den eher obskureren DADA-Texten in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts gelesen hatte. Nur ein paar Zauberer verfügten heut zutage noch über die Fähigkeiten, aber Hermine hatte herausgefunden, dass sie genau dieses fortgeschrittene Level des Duells ungeheuer Vergnügen bereitete.

Um es zu überleben, brauchte man exzellente Reflexe, eine große Bandbreite an Flüchen, Zaubern und sonstigen Sprüchen, die man mit, aber auch ohne Zauberstab ausführen konnte und vor allem ein Händchen für die doch eher schmutzigen Aspekte des physischen Kampfes. Dank ihrer Tante, ihren eigenen Studien und dem Training mit Severus, besaß sie all dies, und zwar in einem derart ausreichenden Maß um sogar dem Meister der Spione Probleme bereiten zu können.

Das letzte Mal hatte sie ihn sogar beinahe besiegt. Das war auch der einzige Grund warum er statt einem gradlinigen Kampf nun List einsetzte, dachte sie sich amüsiert.

„Es ist Dracos Unterstützung, die hilft", nahm sie den Gesprächsfaden wieder auf, aber erst nachdem sie mit einem High-Kick auf seinen Kopf gezielt hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht genau wie sie es machen, aber sie scheinen gut miteinander zu arbeiten. Sie haben sogar angefangen recht imposante Streitigkeiten vorzutäuschen."

Severus grinste und nickte noch einmal. Auch er hatte davon gehört. Minerva hatte ihm über einen erzählt, der vor dem Klassenraum für Zaubersprüche stattgefunden hatte und bei Professor Flitwick beinahe zu einem Herzinfarkt geführt hätte. Nach ihrer eigenen Aussage war es für sie ein riesen Spaß.

„Was gibt es in Bezug auf MacNair?" fragte er nun, während er sein Messer in eine tiefere Position brachte und in Richtung ihres Beines stach. Aber dieses Mal war sie vorbereitet und trat das Messer beinahe aus seiner Hand.

„Oh nein, das wird kein zweites Mal funktionieren", keuchte sie und konterte mit einem diagonalen Streich, der wieder mal eines seiner Hemden ruinierte.

„Und auch wird es diese Frage nicht unendlich aufschieben", warnte er, trat noch einmal abschließend in Richtung ihres Bauches und hob danach sein Messer in einer rituellen Geste.

„Genug für heute", sagte er und sie antwortete mit einer Geste, die seiner ähnelte. „Das hast du gut gemacht."

„Oh, Komplimente, wo man nur hinschaut." Sie grinste und packte ihr durchsichtig scheinendes Messer wieder weg. „Du könntest wenigstens zugeben, dass ich dich beinahe hatte."

„Wenn genau das der Fall wäre, dann würde ich es sicher zugeben, aber du warst noch meilenweit davon entfernt!

Sie tat ihm nicht den Gefallen darauf zu antworten, sondern warf ihren Kopf nur in einer missachtenden Geste in den Nacken. Dabei ergoss sich ihr Haar, das gerade eben von ihrem Haargummi zusammengehalten worden war und sich nun seinen Fesseln erledigt hatte, über ihre Schultern. Er musste sein Gesicht abwenden, um seine Reaktion zu verbergen.

„Aber mit MacNair hast du jedoch recht, da müssen wir was tun", sagte sie, während er sich darauf konzentrierte mit einem ihr zugewandtem Rücken sein Messer zu reinigen.

„Was schlägst du vor?" Seine Stimme war völlig emotionslos, aber er hoffte sie würde es der Konzentration und der Erschöpfung nach so einem guten Kampf zuschreiben.

„Die einzige Lösung, die machbar ist, nämlich ihn verschwinden zu lassen. Er ist zu gefährlich um ihn zu fangen und dem Ministerium zu überlassen. Ich habe jedoch noch nicht darüber entschieden, was der beste Weg dafür ist."

„Wir sollten seinen Tot zu einem Vorteil für dich innerhalb der Todesser machen. Vielleicht wenn wir es schaffen ihn illoyal wirken zu lassen ..."

„Wenn wir sie seinen Körper finden lassen, dann darf ich nicht diejenige sein, die ihn tötet. Voldemort könnte in der Lage sein meine magische Signatur herauszufinden, " warnte sie ihn, während sie ihren Nacken und ihre Stirn mit einem Handtuch abtrocknete.

„Ich habe damit nicht gemeint, dass du das erledigst." Dieses Thema hatte dazu beigetragen, dass seine Gedanken von ihrem Gesicht, Haar und Körper abgelenkt wurden, wodurch er nun in der Lage war, sich wieder herumzudrehen, ihr in die Augen zu schauen und die geheime Verbindung zu öffnen.

_Es ist Zeit für mich wieder auf das Schlachtfeld zurückzukehren. Ich fange an mich alt zu fühlen, und wir wollen doch nicht, dass ich einroste._

_Ich kann nicht einmal in Worte fassen, wie unwahrscheinlich das ist_, antwortete sie ruhig. _Wollen wir heute zusammen zu Abend essen?_

Er schüttelte den Kopf und die Enttäuschung in ihrem Gesicht ließ sein Herz bluten. _Albus und Moody. Es wird ein sehr langer Abend._

„Ich wundere mich, wie du es fertigbringst Unterricht zu machen, ohne dabei einzuschlafen", kommentierte sie nun laut und lächelte, nur um ihm zu zeigen, dass es ihr nichts ausmachte.

„Ah, das ist eines der größeren Wunder des Lebens", antwortete er. Am Nachmittag fand man sie nun in einem der vielen Höfe der Schule, wo sie zusammen mit Harry unter einer alten Weide saß. Sie hatten schon einige Zeit lang über einige Tätigkeitsfelder des Ordens diskutiert, aber nun schweiften ihre Gespräche zu mehr allgemeinen Themen.

„Ist es nicht seltsam, dass dieses Jahr unser Letztes hier in Hogwarts sein wird?" fragte Harry sie, während er seinen Kopf nach hinten beugte und in den sonnigen Himmel über ihnen schaute.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es wird eine Entspannung sein", sagte sie ruhig. „Ich habe mich schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr wie eine Schülerin gefühlt, und die Schule selber ist für mich zu einem Störfaktor geworden, der mich von den Dingen abhält, die wirklich getan werden müssen." Sie lächelte und dadurch erschienen ihre Gesichtszüge in den sanften Strahlen der Sonne.

„Und ich wäre sehr überrascht, wenn wir beide nicht in Hogwarts bleiben würden. Hier ist es am sichersten und nun, da das Hauptquartier verlegt wurde ..."

„Auch wieder war, aber es wird nicht dasselbe sein." bestätigte Harry und seufzte. „Es ist ja nicht einmal jetzt dasselbe. Da Ron immer noch auf uns sauer ist, und all unsere Freizeit mit Ordensangelegenheiten ausgefüllt ist – ich kann mich schon nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann ich das letzte mal einen Tag frei hatte."

„Weihnachten", antwortete Hermine nach einem kurzen Moment.

„Ja genau, Weihnachten", stimmte Harry zu, drehte sich um, und untersuchte sie kritisch. Sein scharfer, inquisitorischer Blick scannte ihr Gesicht. „Hast du über die Feiertage wirklich deine Eltern besucht? Ich dachte sie würden sich irgendwo in Amerika verstecken?"

Hermine nickte und seufzte nun selber. Ich war mit Severus zusammen. Wir haben trainiert, geredet und geplant", gab sie leise zu. „Und es war eine gute Sache, da ich an Weihnachten fast gestorben wäre. Er hat mir an dem Tag mein Leben gerettet."

„Es ist eine gute Sache, dass wir ihn haben", kommentierte er und sah, wie sich ihre Schultern entspannten. Es war nur eine winzige Veränderung und kaum sichtbar, aber sie verriet ihm, dass sie immer noch sehr unsicher war, wenn ihre Beziehung zu Snape in seiner Gegenwart erwähnt wurde.

„Ich weiß nicht was wir mit Ron machen sollen", gab sie nach einem Moment zu. „Ich werde furchtbar nervös, wann immer ich in seine Nähe komme, aber ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich Frieden mit ihm schließen soll."

Harrys offenes Lachen überraschte sie. „In all meinen Jahren, in denen ich Rons bester Freund bin, habe ich es nie geschafft, mit ihm Frieden zu schließen. Er war immer derjenige, der den ersten Schritt gemacht hat", sagte er.

Er kicherte. „Ich schätze, der Zorn eines Weasleys kann wohl nur von einem Weasley überwunden werden."

Plötzliche stöhnte Hermine auf und versuchte sich hinter Harry zu verstecken.

„Wo wir vom Teufel sprechen", flüsterte sie. Er drehte sich um, nur um zu sehen, wie Luna, Neville und Ginny auf sie zumarschiert kamen und einen sehr widerwilligen Ron in ihrer Mitte mitschleiften.

„Möchtest du gehen? Ich werde auch alleine mit ihm fertig", schlug Harry ihr im Flüsterton vor, und einen Moment lang schien Hermine mehr als versucht zu sein, seinen Vorschlag anzunehmen. Aber dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, hob ihn und saß mit einmal völlig grade.

„Das ist kindisch! Auf kurz oder lang, wird er sich mit mir auseinandersetzen müssen", antwortete sie.

Den Kopf hoch erhoben begrüßte sie die Gruppe mit einem warmen Lächeln. „Ginny, Luna. Es ist schon einige Zeit her! Es ist gut euch wiederzusehen", jubelte sie den Mädchen entgegen.

„Ich bin nicht die Einzige, mit der du in der letzten Zeit nicht geredet hast, antwortete Ginny, und kam wie üblich direkt auf den Punkt. „Neville, Luna und ich haben beschlossen, dass wir genug von diesem dummen Streit haben. Was auch immer der Grund dafür ist, dass du aufgehört hast mit uns zu reden, du wirst nun darüber wegkommen. Jetzt!"

Harry musste bei ihrem doch sehr direkten Vorgehen ein Grinsen verbergen. Was hatte Draco gerade noch gestern über Gryffindors gesagt? _Subtil wie ein angreifender Hippogreif_. Er hätte ja nie gedacht, dass der Tag einmal kommen würde, aber er konnte gar nicht anders, als dem Slytherin zuzustimmen.

„Es ist nicht ganz so simpel Ginny", warnte er sie, aber sein Blick war auf Ron fixiert und erzählte ihm eine Geschichte, die nur für seine Ohren bestimmt war. „Da sind viele Dinge zwischen uns und Ron vorgefallen und ich denke es ist weder der richtige Ort, noch die richtige Zeit um dies zu besprechen ..."

„Oh ich denke es ist sogar noch einfacher", widersprach Ron, und sein Gesicht war von einer Wut gerötet wie fast immer, wenn sie ihn die letzten Tage getroffen hatte. „Ich denke sie haben das Team gewechselt und haben ihre Freunde im Stich gelassen. Ich denke nicht das da mehr ist."

„Lasst uns in Hermines Zimmer gehen", bot Harry versuchsweise an, um den Ausbruch in der Gegenwart von Leuten zu stoppen, welche die Situation nicht einmal im Ansatz verstehen konnten.

„Das ist nicht für die Augen und Ohren der Anderen gedacht Ron."

„Oh, nein ganz im Gegenteil", unterbrach Ginny und Luna und Neville nickten zustimmend. „In dieser Sache sind wir sehr isoliert, Harry. Ihr zwei verbringt momentan kaum noch Zeit im Aufenthaltsraum. Ihr versteckt euch immer in Hermines Raum, oder wo auch immer ihr sonst wart. Luna und ich können euch nicht während der Unterrichtsstunden sehen, und somit haben wir kaum einmal die Chance mit euch zu reden. Wir vermissen euch! Und auch wenn Ron ein viel zu großer Kindskopf ist, um es zu geben zu können, vermisst er euch doch auch."

„Das tue ich nicht", schrie Ron, wobei sein Gesicht von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer roter wurde. „Und sie haben wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als Zeit mit mir zu verbringen!"

Neville seufzte und sein breites, freundliches Gesicht verzog sich vor Trauer. „Ich kann euch drei nicht verstehen", sagte er ruhig. „Seit dem ersten Schuljahr wart ihr immer die besten Freunde. Da gab es nichts, was euch hätte trennen können. Ihr habt zusammen gekämpft, ihr habt Zeit miteinander verbracht, und alles miteinander geteilt. Was hat das jetzt verändert? Außer ..." plötzlich wurde sein Gesicht sogar noch roter als das von Ron, "... außer da geht irgendetwas zwischen euch beiden vor und Ron ist eifersüchtig ..."

„Oh nein, nicht zwischen ihr und Harry. Sie hat weitaus größere Fische an der Angel als nur den Jungen, der überlebte, nicht war Hermine? Männer mit Einfluss und Reichtum ..." widersprach Ron bitter.  
„Ron, bitte" ergriff Hermine zum ersten Mal das Wort. „Du weißt, dass da weitaus mehr ist als nur wir beide! Wir haben kein Recht uns alleine auf unsere Wünsche zu konzentrieren, während da ein Krieg um uns herum tobt! Das ist nicht die Zeit um ..."

Da bist du ja genau die Richtige, die darüber spricht", unterbrach er sie mit einer wütenden und hässlichen Grimasse. „Du mit deinen eigenen kleinen Slytherin hast das sicher nicht! Erzähl mir ja nicht, dass du es nicht genießt, da herumzukriechen! Du ekelst mich an Hermine! Ich werde nie wieder ..."

„Es reicht!" donnerte Hermine auf einmal. Ihr Gesicht war blass, aber ihre Stimme war so erfüllt mit Macht und Autorität, dass Ron sofort schwieg. Die anderen starrten sie überrascht an. Selbst Harry, der diesen Ton von ihr noch nie gehört hatte. Neville hatte sich unbewusst einen Schritt von ihr entfernt und wäre fast über Luna gestolpert, die einfach nur einen Arm ausstreckte und ihn ohne ein Wort stützte.

Zaghaft legte Harry eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter, aber sie schüttelte diese nur mit vor Zorn weißen Lippen ab. Denn obwohl beide wussten, dass Ron nicht über ihre Geheimnisse sprechen konnte, war er für ihren Geschmack der Wahrheit weitaus zu nahe gekommen, und weitere Fragen würden nun ohne Zweifel folgen.

„Ich kann deine Enttäuschung und deinen Schock verstehen, Ron, aber da gibt es eine Grenze von dem, was ich von dir akzeptiere, und diese hast du gerade erreicht. Wenn du weiterhin ein selbstverliebter, kindischer Idiot bleiben willst, dann tu das! Ich werde nicht dafür sorgen, dass du erwachsen wirst, oder Verantwortung übernimmst. Aber du wirst auf der Stelle dieses Benehmen hier aufhören! Du hast nicht das Recht Pläne und Aktivitäten zu ruinieren die schon seit Monaten laufen nur weil Du nicht in der Lage bist, deine Vorurteile zu überwinden und einmal im Leben dein Gehirn einzuschalten. Verdammt noch mal werde endlich erwachsen!" fuhr sie schließlich fort, als das Schweigen um sie herum fast erdrückend wurde.

Ihre Stimme, die zu Beginn nur kühl war, war während ihrer Ansprache so kalt wie ein Gletscher geworden. Eine eisige und wütende Peitsche, die die Anderen dazu veranlasste vor ihr zurückzuweichen. Sie hatten Hermine noch nie so wütend gesehen. Es umgab sie eine Aura der Macht, als sie die ihre Worte Ron wie Raketen, die zur Zerstörung gedacht waren, zuschleuderte.

Und es schien als hätte sie Erfolg gehabt. Ron öffnete seinen Mund ein-zwei Mal. Sein Gesicht war sehr fahl und seine Augen weiteten sich in einer komischen Art und Weise, aber kein Ton kam aus seiner Kehle. Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ den Hof mit hängenden Schultern, ganz so, als hätte er eine schwere Last zu tragen.

„Das war nicht nötig Hermine", sagte Ginny vorwurfsvoll, nachdem sie sich von ihrem Schock erholt hatte.

„Oh nein, ganz im Gegenteil Ginny, du hast ja gar keine Ahnung, wie notwendig das war", sagte Hermine mit einer ruhigen Maske und samtweicher Stimme.

„Jemand sollte ihm mal hinterher gehen. Ron kann manchmal sehr dumm sein" verkündete Luna gelassen.

Ginny warf ihr einen Blick zu, welcher der Stimme von Hermine ähnelte. „Ich werde ihm hinterhergehen, aber glaube bloß nicht, dass das nun schon vorbei sei. Ich habe einen Haufen Fragen die beantwortet werden wollen.

„Genau das hatte ich befürchtet, dass sie das würde", seufzte Hermine, als Ginny ihrem Bruder vom Hof weg folgte. „Und ich muss sagen, dass meine Vorliebe für Obliviate-Sprüche von Stunde zu Stunde wächst."

Wieder einmal legte Harry eine beruhigende Hand auf ihre Schulter und in diesem Moment nickte sie ruhig. Ihr Blick schien ihn um Verzeihung zu bitten, und einen Moment lang erhöhte er den Druck seiner Hand um ihr zu sagen, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Stille beherrschte den Hof während Hermine und Harry darauf warteten, das Ginny zurückkehrte. Luna schaute fröhlich zu etwas hin, was nur sie sehen konnte, und Neville sah so aus, als würde er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschen, als vom Erdboden zu verschwinden.

Ginny kehrte viel zu schnell zurück, und statt dem entschlossenen Ausdruck, den sie bei ihrer Rückkehr bei ihr erwartet hatten, verriet ihr Gesicht eine aufsteigende Panik.

„Ron läuft auf den Verboten Wald zu", keuchte sie. „Er hat fast die Schutzgrenze erreicht. Ich habe versucht mit ihm zu reden, aber er hat mich einfach ignoriert! Es ist gefährlich da draußen, und es wird bald dunkel!"

„Wir sollten einen Lehrer holen", schlug Hermine vor, aber ihre Augen sagten Harry, dass sie von einem Ordensmitglied sprach.

„Keine Zeit. Bis wir einen Lehrer gefunden haben, wird Ron weg sein und wir werden Ewigkeiten brauchen, um ihn wieder zu finden. Wir sollten ihm besser folgen!" antwortete Ginny.

Harry stöhnte frustriert.

„Großartig, wirklich großartig. Ron zieht hier wieder einen seiner großartigen Stunts ab, und wir sind auf uns alleine gestellt" grunzte er.

Du hattest vorher nie irgendwelche Probleme etwas alleine zu machen! Wenn wir die Mysterienabteilung geschafft haben, dann sollten wir doch in der Lage sein Ron in den Wald zu folgen", arbeitet Neville heraus und Harry stöhnte noch einmal auf.

„Erinnere mich doch bitte nicht, wie dumm ich war, Neville. Das ist nun wirklich nicht die richtige Zeit dafür."

„Wir müssen irgendetwas tun", entschloss Hermine. „Er ist immer noch unser Freund, Harry."

Noch vor einem Monat hätte Harry sie irritiert angeschaut, weil sie etwas so Offensichtliches hervorgehoben hatte. Jetzt war es jedoch nur eine Erinnerung daran, wie sehr er sich doch verändert hatte, dass er sie auf der Stelle verstand. Was auch immer für Probleme sie untereinander hatte, so war doch Ron immer noch als Nummer 3 des goldenen Trios bekannt. Was gab es für einen besseren Weg den Jungen, der überlebt hatte, zu verletzen und ihn noch näher an seinen letzten Freund Hermine zu binden, als Ron zu töten? Jeder Todesser wäre hinter ihm her.

„Ja natürlich" murmelte er, während er fühlte, wie die Hoffnungslosigkeit in ihm aufzusteigen begann und seine Kehle in einem eisernen Griff zusammenpresste.

„Ich schlage vor wir trennen uns. Ihr vier geht und findet einen Lehrer, während ich Ron folge. Beeilt euch!", fuhr sie fort, wobei es mehr wie ein Befehl, als wie ein Vorschlag klang.

Noch vor einem Monat wäre er von dem Vorschlag verärgert gewesen. Jetzt jedoch nickte er nur, sprang auf und forderte die anderen auf mitzukommen.

„Bist du verrückt?" fragte Ginny. „Wir sind alle Mitglieder der DA! Außerdem ist Harry viel besser in DADA als du! Du wirst nicht alleine da raus gehen, während wir einen Lehrer suchen! Keine Chance!"

„Sie hat recht," stimmte Neville ihr zu und stellte sich, wie er es einige Jahre zuvor schon einmal in der Nacht getan hatte, in der sie um den Stein der Weisen gekämpft hatten, vor Hermine. „Ich lasse dich nicht alleine gehen!"

Hermine sah aus, als ob sie ernsthaft wieder einmal einen Petrificus-Totalus in Betracht zöge, aber nach einem Augenblick des Zögerns stimmte Harry den Anderen zu.

„Sie haben recht", sagte er. „Wir können das schneller und besser so durchziehen. Es ist den Ärger nicht wert."

Er konnte in ihrem Blick sehen, dass sie verstanden hatte. Die anderen jetzt aufzuhalten würde nur noch mehr Fragen aufwerfen. Auf diese Art und Weise hatten sie eine Chance Ron zurück nach Hogwarts zu bringen und die Offenbarungen so gering wie möglich zu halten. Wenn alles so lief, wie sie es sich erhofften.

„Das ist eine schlechte Idee Harry", widersprach Hermine. „Bitte riskiere das nicht! Ich denke du solltest ..."

Aber Ginny unterbrach sie noch einmal. „Ich weiß nicht was ihr macht, aber ich werde nun gehen und meinen Bruder zurückholen! Diskutiert über Strategie, solange ihr wollt, aber ich werde ihm folgen!"

Und noch einmal drehte sie sich um und verließ mit einem Sprint den Hof. Luna und Neville folgten ihr nach einem kurzen Zögern.

Harry hätte schwören können, dass er ein sehr schockierendes Wort aus Hermines Mund gehört hatte, als sie unschlüssig hinter ihnen herschaute.

„Ich denke es wäre zu viel von dir verlangt hier zu bleiben?" hinterfragte mit Müdigkeit in der Stimme.

Harry schaute sie nur an und sein Gesicht war dabei offen und ehrlich. „Ich werde, wenn du es mir befiehlst, aber es sind auch meine Freunde, und ich bin ein guter Duellierer. Mich zu verhätscheln hilft auch nicht und das weißt du, " antwortete er ruhig.

oOo

Sie schlossen zu Ginny, Luna und Neville auf, als die Drei die äußeren Ränder des Verbotenen Waldes erreicht hatten, und sich nervös darauf vorbereiteten ihn zu betreten.

„Welchen Weg hat er genommen, Ginny? Fragte Hermine, als hätte sie nie vorgehabt, sie zurückzulassen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete der Rotschopf unglücklich. „Diesen Weg da, denke ich ... aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ..."

Ohne auch den Anderen nur eine Chance zugeben es zu bemerken hatte Hermine Harry mit einer Geste dazu aufgefordert, die Führung zu übernehmen. Sie folgte ihm auf den Fuß.

„Leute seid so leise, wie ihr nur könnt und keine unnötige Magie" wies Harry sie mit einem Flüstern an.

„Ich werde nur einen Auffindespruch benutzen", flüsterte Hermine zurück. Er wusste, dass ihre Magie nicht die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Feinde erregen würde – wenn da draußen Todesser auf sie warteten- sie alle kannten ihre magische Signatur, und würden nur annehmen sie würde bei ihrer Jagt teilnehmen.

Harry merkte, dass Hermine eine weitaus komplexere Version des ‚zeige-mir' Spruches verwendete, den er für den dritten Teil des Turniers gelernt hatte, und er machte sich eine geistige Notiz sie später danach zu fragen. Aber der größte Teil seines Gehirnes war fixiert auf Lauschen, Riechen und Untersuchen des verworrenen Gestrüpps um sie herum.

Fünfzehn nervöse, sich hinziehende Minuten später hatten sie Ron gefunden, der zusammengesunken unter einem Baum inmitten einer kleinen Lichtung saß und vor sich hin grübelte und motzte.

„Ron du Kindskopf!" schrie Ginny wütend, verließ ihren Platz hinter Harry und Hermine und pirschte sich zu ihrem überraschten Bruder nur, um ihm lautstark auf die Schulter zu schlagen. „Wie kannst du nur die Schutzzauber verlassen? Du bringst uns alle in Gefahr!"

„Ich hab euch nicht gebeten mir zu folgen", knurrte er und erntete dafür noch einen weiteren Schlag für seine Antwort.

„Wir sollten uns auf den Rückweg machen," unterbrach Harry dieses Schauspiel schwesterlicher Zuneigung.

„Es wird bald dunkel, und Ron, wenn du jemals wieder so einen Stunt abziehst, werde ich weitaus mehr machen als dir nur einen Klaps zu geben", fügte er hinzu, wobei er dafür seine Stimme auf ein gefährliches Level senkte.

„Ich wollte nur ..."

„Pscht", unterbrach Hermine plötzlich, und irgendetwas in ihrer Stimme ließ sie alle zu ihr herumfahren. Was sie sahen, ließ Ginny und Neville vor Überraschung nach Luft schnappen.

Statt dem Mädchen, das sie erwartet hatten zu sehen, sahen sie eine Kämpferin hinter ihnen stehen. Zauberstab in der Hand, ihre Haltung geduckt und bedrohlich, ihr Kopf so nach vorne gestreckt, als ob sie etwas Gefährliches in der Luft riechen könnte. Hermine schien so fokussiert wie ein scharfes Messer.

„Geht hinter mich und versucht die Bäume in eurem Rücken zu behalten. Jemand nährt sich" flüsterte sie.

„Aber warum? Du bist kein besserer Duellierer als Harry! Und wie kannst du wissen das sich uns jemand nährt?" fragte Ginny.

„Du wolltest doch unbedingt mit von der Partie sein. Nun bist du mitten drin und du wirst meinen Befehlen folgen. Genau, wie es Harry tut. Sofort!" zischte Hermine, ihre Augen und Ohren auf etwas fixiert, was nur sie wahrnehmen konnte.

Da lag irgendetwas in ihrer Stimme, eine erschöpfte Autorität, die sie nicht einordnen konnten und die jeden weiteren Protest im Keim erstickte. So leise wie möglich sammelten sie sich hinter ihr. Selbst Ron, auch wenn es dafür einen scharfen Ruck von Harry bedurfte, um zu gehorchen.

„Ich höre nichts ..." begann Ron gerade missmutig, schwieg aber abrupt als fünf dunkle Figuren stürmisch die Lichtung betraten.

Todesser.

Ausgewachsen.

Fünf an der Zahl.

Oh scheiße.

Sie stoppten ihre Bewegungen in einer perfekten Einigkeit und zwar nicht in der Art komischen Bewegungslosigkeit, die Harry zustande gebracht hätte, und richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie.

„Schaut euch das an", spöttelte einer. „Der kleine Harry Potter versteckt sich hinter einem Mädchen. Aber sie wird dir nicht helfen kleiner Harry. Eigentlich ist sie sogar die letzte Person, in deren Nähe du dich nun befinden solltest."

Er hatte wahrscheinlich damit gerechnet, dass Harry mit einer Art verwirrter Dummheit reagieren würde und damit versuchen würde seine Chancen für einen Angriff zu verbessern.

Aber Harry hob einfach nur seine Hand, um das Gemurmel, das unter seinen Freunden losbrach, zu beruhigen und schaute die Todesser mit kaltem Hass an. Die Augen des Mannes verengten sich hinter der Maske. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um fortzufahren, als die Lichtung auf einmal vor Aktion explodierte.

Alles geschah im Bruchteil einer Sekunde; viel zu schnell, um es klar zu sehen, geschweige denn darauf zu reagieren.

Bevor sich die Todesser überhaupt rühren konnten und bevor Harry und Ron es geschafft hatten ihre Zauberstäbe zu ziehen, war Hermines Hand auf einmal mit einem gleißenden Messer gefüllt und ohne ein Wort, ja ohne das Zucken eines Muskels, überrumpelte sie einen nichtsahnenden Todesser mit der Listigkeit einer großen Raubkatze und stach zu.

Sein Körper hatte noch nicht einmal den Boden berührt, als sie schon zu der anderen schwarz gekleideten Gestalt herumgewirbelt war und ihm in einer solch präzisen Art und Weise die Kehle durchgeschnitten hatte, die ihnen fast den Atem raubte.

Die anderen drei Todesser waren endlich wieder zu Sinnen gekommen. Einen Schüler zu sehen, und zwar auch noch den vermeintlichen Spion, wie er zwei von ihnen mit solch einer sorglosen Effizienz getötet hatte, hatte selbst diese Männer schockiert. Aber nun hatten sie sich schließlich gefangen und erhoben ihre Zauberstäbe um den Todeszauber zu sprechen.

„Ava ..." setzte einer von ihnen an, aber Hermine machte nur eine schnelle Bewegung mit ihrem Handgelenk auf sie zu, als ob sie ihnen etwas zuwerfen wollte.

„Und der Todesser explodierte in einem Feuerball.

Es hatte für ihn weniger als eine Minute gedauert, um zu sterben. Und sie hielt ihren Zauberstab während dieser ganzen Zeit auf ihn gerichtet. Als die Flammen ausgeglüht hatten, stupste sie den einen mit ihrem in Boots steckenden Fuß an, und nickte zufrieden, da sich nichts rührte.

„Bleibt zurück", befahl sie ihren Freunden ohne sie mit einem Blick zu würdigen. „Wir wissen nicht ob da noch mehr in der Nähe sind."

Stille beherrschte die Lichtung, während Hermine in schneller Reihenfolge einige Verfolgungs- und Enttarnungssprüche ausführte.

Danach platzierte sie zwei glänzende Juwelen in der Mitte der Lichtung. Harry erkannte in ihnen einen Notfallalarm und einen Apperationsführer, die sie bekommen hatten, als sie in den Orden eingetreten waren. Jedes Mitglied die sie versuchen würde zu finden, würde automatisch zu diesem Juwel apperieren.

Er hätte nie daran gedacht, diese zu verwenden.

„Momentan ist die Luft rein", fuhr sie fort und irgendetwas in ihrer Stimme sagte Harry das sie ihn meinte. „Erkläre ihnen alles, Harry. Ich kümmere mich um diese Sauerei hier."

„Aber Hermine", protestierte er schwach. Er hatte über die Jahre hinweg einen Haufen Grausamkeit gesehen, aber die Art, mit der seine Freundin ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern diese Männer abgeschlachtet hatte, das hatte ihn tief schockiert. „Wir hätten sie nicht alle töten müssen! Wir hätten sie lähmen können ..."

„Und riskieren, dass sie fliehen und meine Tarnung auffliegen lassen?" Hermine hatte angefangen die Taschen des Todessers zu durchsuchen, aber nun schaute sie nach oben, und ihre Augen waren so ruhig und kalt wie Gletscher. „Ich denke nicht. Das bedeutet fünf Männer weniger auf Voldemorts Seite. Kein großer Verlust."

„Aber ..."

„Würde uns mal einer Aufklären was hier vor sich geht?" verlangte Ginny, hinter Harrys Rücken.

Als er sich zu seinen Freunden herumdrehte, bemerkte er, in welcher Verfassung diese sich befanden. Sie waren offenkundig verängstigt, obwohl Ginny in einer Art gegen dieses Gefühl ankämpfte, wie sie es immer tat; nämlich mit wachsender Verärgerung. Neville wie auch immer sah aus, als ob er jede Sekunde in Ohnmacht fallen würde. Auch Luna hatte einen Teil ihrer normalen Fröhlichkeit verloren und untersuchte nun die 5 Leichen, die vor ihnen lagen.

Ron jedoch schaute Hermine an, als wären all seine schlimmsten Albträume endgültig wahr geworden.

„Sie ist ein Todesser, das ist es, was vor sich geht", spie er bösartig aus. Hermine schaute nicht einmal von dem auf, was sie mit Leichen tat, die den Boden verschmutzten.

„Das ist nicht wahr Ron. Und davon einmal abgesehen, dass du nur noch deswegen am Leben bist, weil sie uns gerade eben gerettet hat, würde dir ein bisschen Respekt nicht wehtun! Sie ist ein Spion," erklärte er den Anderen und drehte sich von Ron weg, dessen Augen sich vor Wut verengt hatten. „Das ist sie nun schon seit einem Jahr. Sie und ich sind beide Mitglieder im Orden des Phönix und Hermine hat Dumbledore bereits benachrichtigt. Keine Sorge, Hilfe wird in weniger als einer Minute da sein."

„Aber warum hat sie sie getötet?" fragte Neville, und seine Unterlippe bebte vor Schock ein bisschen.

„Und ... wie?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Harry zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Sein Blick war wieder auf Hermine gerichtet, die immer noch unnatürlich ruhig die kleine Lichtung umkreiste.

„Sie hat viele verborgene Talente," bot er seinen Freunden an, und nur Luna nickte ganz so, als ob das alles erklären würde. Ron beobachtete Hermine immer noch mit brennenden Augen und sein Gesicht war zu einer hässlichen Grimasse des Hasses verzerrt.

Es waren nicht einmal zwei Minuten vergangen bevor McGonagall, Snape und Remus Lupin an den Schauplatz apperierten. Lupins erschrockenes Luftschnappen machte Harry auf die Anwesenheit der Lehrer aufmerksam. Hermine verstaute ruhig ihren Zauberstab, der dort bei dem Geräusch ihrer Ankunft entnommen worden war, und drehte sich zu McGonagall und Snape herum. „Keiner ist entkommen", berichtete sie ruhig.

„Gute Arbeit Hermine", kommentierte McGonagall anerkennend bei dem Blick, der sich ihr bot. „Irgendwer verletzt?"

„Nein." Harry bemerkte mit Horror, dass ihre Stimme so monoton wie die einer Maschine war, und plötzlich erinnerte er sich an einen seltsamen Film zurück, den Dudley immer geliebt hatte. Es handelte wohl von einem Killerroboter, der aus der Zukunft gesendet worden war, um eine Frau und ihr ungeborenes Kind zu töten. Er schüttelte sich und steckte seine Hände tiefer in die Hosentaschen, um diese düsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben.

Plötzlich fühlte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Es war Remus, der versuchte, ihn und die Anderen von den Leichen wegzuführen. Harry aber widerstand dem sanften Druck, da nun Snape hervortrat und Hermines Blick mit seinem dunklen, brennenden einfing.

_Was tun die da bloß? _Wunderte er sich, als sich das Schweigen zwischen ihr und dem Spymaster dahinzog. _Ich kann verstehen, dass er beunruhigt war, aber sie so anzustarren!_

Urplötzlich unterbrach Snape den Blickkontakt und nickte brüsk.

„Gut gemacht" sagte er, ganz so als wäre es die Antwort auf einen Report, und wieder einmal wunderte sich Harry, was da vor sich ging. „Lass uns dann einen Blick auf ihre Gesichter werfen."

Hermine nickte nur und trat einen Schritt beiseite und bot ihm damit Zugang zu ihrer Beute.

Während er die Masken und Hüte entfernte, ließ Snape seinen Blick über die Leichen wandern. Harry verrenkte den Kopf um einen besseren Blick zu bekommen, aber die Gesichter blieben seinem Blick verborgen.

„Irgendeiner aus dem Inneren Zirkel?" fragte Snape emotionslos.

„Atricus", antwortete Hermine genauso kalt wie Snape. „Er war seit drei Monaten ein Mitglied. Eingeführt von MacNair."

Wieder Schweigen. Harry bemerkte, dass Snape keinerlei Anstalten machte, die Todesser zu durchsuchen. Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich vor Überraschung, da er noch nie gesehen hatte, wie dieser akribische Zaubertrankmeister der Arbeit eines Anderen vertraute. Dass er einfach davon ausging, dass Hermine schon genau genug gearbeitet hatte, erzählte Harry mehr über ihre Beziehung, wie die Hand des Mannes, die für weniger als eine Sekunde auf Hermines Schulter ruhte.

McGonagall gesellte sich nach einem Moment zu Snape. Ihr Blick war wie gebannt auf die Gesichter der toten Angreifer gerichtet.

Da war etwas Eigenartiges in der Art, in der sie in der Nähe der Leichen herum verweilten; ein Ausdruck in ihren Gesichtern, den Harry nicht deuten konnte. Erst als Remus zu ihnen herüber trat und vor Schock laut aufschrie, fand er den Mut an die Toten heranzutreten. Unter den unbekannten Männern, die in dort in ihrem eigenen Blut oder ihrer verbrannter Haut lagen, überraschte in das Gesicht, das er dort in ihrer Mitte entdeckte.

Theodor Nott. Sein Körper war, bis auf die rote Linie, die seinen Hals wie eine rote Linie zierte, unverletzt.

Hermine hatte einen Schulkameraden von ihnen getötet.

„Aber das ist doch ..." keuchte Harry, wurde jedoch durch einen warnenden Blick und ein leichtes Kopfschütteln von Snape zum Schweigen gebracht. Die Anderen mussten nicht wissen, wer die Todesser zu ihnen geführt hatte. Sie würden sich innerhalb von Hogwarts nicht mehr sicher fühlen, wenn sie es wüssten.

Genau so wenig wie Harry sich nie wieder sicher fühlen würde. Er starte mit brennenden Augen und einem völlig dumpfen Gefühl im Magen in das tote Gesicht des Jungen, mit dem er noch heute Morgen gemeinsam Unterricht gehabt hatte. Wie konnte er sie nur verraten haben? Er war nicht älter als sie, und dennoch war er gewillt gewesen, sie zu töten.

Genauso wie Hermine ihn, ohne auch nur eine Minute zu zögern, getötet hatte.

„Trägt er das Mal?" fragte er, während sich seine Kehle zuschnürte und ihm das Gefühl gab zu ersticken.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete immer noch in dieser furchtbar grauenvollen und kalten Stimme: „ Sie haben aufgehört die Slytherin zu brandmarken, solange sie noch zur Schule gehen. Es wurde zu riskant, als Severus als Verräter enttarnt wurde. Sie erwarten, dass er ihre Arme regelmäßig kontrolliert, was er vorher eigentlich auch schon getan hat."

„Es tut mir so leid, dass du das tun musstest, Hermine" sagte Remus und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Das muss ein furchtbares Gefühl sein."

In dem Moment, wo sich die beiden Körper berührten, verspannte sich Hermine und trat beiseite.

„Er war ein Todesser" antwortete sie immer noch ausdruckslos, ganz so, als ob das alles erklären würde und ein verlorenes Leben unwichtig machen würde. „Das ist mein Job."

Remus öffnete mit vor Überraschung und Schock weit geöffneten Augen seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen. Er sah in dem Moment genau so aus, wie Harry sich gefühlt hatte, als er zeuge dieser beiläufigen Grausamkeit geworden war. Jedoch bevor der DADA-Lehrer seine Gedanken wieder ordnen und antworten konnte, hatte sich Hermine schon wieder von ihnen weg bewegt und die beiden Gryffindors in ihrem besorgten Schweigen alleine gelassen.

„Wir sollten diesen Ort auf der Stelle verlassen", informierte sie Snape. „Wir haben keine Anhaltspunkte, ob es nicht geplant war, dass in wenigen Minuten hier die Verstärkung eintrifft. Und der wollen wir doch nicht begegnen.

Sie apperierten zu den Grenzen des Hogwartsschutzzaubers. Remus und McGonagall Luna und Ginny mitgenommen hatten und von dort aus gingen sie zum Schloss, wobei die leblosen Körper ihres Schulkameraden und der Todesser neben ihren Lehrern schwebten. Harry bemerkte, dass Hermine und Snape zurückgefallen waren und ohne einen bewussten Gedanken, wurden seine Schritte langsamer, bis die Gruppe vor ihnen ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte. Erst dann drehte er sich um und strebte schnell zu seiner Freundin und ihrem Mentor entgegen.

Er hatte darüber nicht mit Remus oder seinen Freunden gesprochen, aber ihre grausame Effizienz hatte ihn tief geschockt. Selbst mit all dem das sie durchlebt hatte während der letzten paar Monate, hatte er sie nicht zu so einer Tat fähig gehalten. Dass sie sich so von der fürsorglichen Person weg verwandelt hatte, die sie einmal war. Was ihn aber noch mehr beunruhigt hatte, war, dass sie nicht mal einen zweiten Blick für die Leichen übrig hatte.

Aber als er eine Ansammlung von Bäumen erreicht hatte und noch halb von einer alten Eiche verborgen war, war das Einzige was er noch tun konnte das schockierte Luftschnappen zu unterdrücken, das ihm gerade aus der Kehle entschlüpfen wollte. Denn dort war Hermine, die kalte, emotionslose Hermine, die gegen den Zaubertrankmeister gelehnt war und in seine Kleider schluchzte.

„Es tut mir leid, es tut mir so leid, Severus" flüsterte sie, während sie sich mit aller Kraft an ihm festhielt. „Ich wusste nicht, dass er das war! Ich schwöre es dir, denn sonst hätte ich ..."

„Es gab keine Möglichkeit für dich das zu wissen. Hör auf dir selber wehzutun", antwortete Snape ruhig, jedoch war seine Stimme rau, und nun, dass Harry genauer hinschaute, bemerkte er, dass dessen Gesicht einen asch-fahlen, ungesunden Farbton angenommen hatte.

Nott war ja auch in seinem Haus gewesen und stand damit unter der Aufsicht von Snape, bemerkte Harry auf einmal. Somit musste dessen Wandlung zum Todesser wie ein persönlicher Misserfolg auf ihn wirken.

„Aber hast du nicht gesehen, wie sie mich angeschaut haben?" drang noch einmal Hermines Stimme an sein Ohr, und der tiefe Schmerz darin ließ ihn erbeben. „Als wäre ich ein Monster. Selbst Remus konnte es nicht ertragen, mir in die Augen zu schauen."

Harry wusste, was sie meinte, und auch Snape wusste es, wenn man die Art und Weise beurteilte, mit der er sie noch fester an sich drückte. Es gab in diesem Moment nichts, was Harry hätte tun können, da sie sie wirklich in dem ersten Schockmoment für ein Monster gehalten hatten. Harry hatte es in den Augen aller sehen können, und es selbst in seinem Herzen gespürt.

Snape war für einen Augenblick still, aber als er sprach, schockte Harry sein Ton noch mehr als es die enge Umarmung tat, die sie gerade miteinander teilten. Falls er nicht völlig verrückt geworden war, klang sein nachdenklicher Zaubertrankmeister ... als ob er flirtete.

„Nun, du bist mit Sicherheit das hübscheste und brillanteste Monster, das ich je gesehen habe, Hermine. Ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn du dich entschließen würdest, dich unter meinem Bett zu verstecken", schnurrte er und das Mädchen lachte erleichtert, wobei es sich noch weiter in seine Arme kuschelte.

Wieder folgte ein Schweigen und Harry machte sich gerade bereit seinen Rückzug so leise wie möglich anzutreten, als Snape plötzlich wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Sollen wir ihn oblivieren?" fragte er mit einer Stimme, die so gänzlich unbesorgt war, als würden sie über das Wetter sprechen. Konfus, durch den rapiden Wechsel des Themas, sah Harry, wie sie ihren Kopf gegenüber dem schwarzen Material von Snapes Kleidung schüttelte.

„Es ist nur Harry, und er hat ein Recht das zu wissen" sagte sie.

Und dann zu den Bäumen gewandt, hinter denen sich Harry von dem Schock erholte:" Du kannst jetzt herauskommen, Harry. Die Vorführung ist beendet."

Unbehaglich nährte er sich dem Paar, das sich immer noch fest umarmte. „Du sahst da draußen eben so fremdartig aus, Hermine. Ich wollte nicht spionieren!" fuhr er fort.

Als das letzte Wort seine Lippen passierte, hätte er sich dafür schlagen können, aber zu seiner Überraschung verzog sich Snapes Mundwinkel leicht nach oben.

Das hätten sie auch nicht geschafft. Wir haben sie in dem Moment gehört, als sie in unsere Nähe gekommen sind. Sie haben so laut geatmet, dass ich sie sogar im Dunklen hätte verhexen können."

Harry ignorierte ihn völlig. „Bist du ok Hermine?" fragte er und versuchte dabei die Provokation nicht zu bemerken.

Hermine nickte langsam und trat zögernd ein Stückchen von Snape weg.

„Emotionen sind etwas, die ich mir nicht leisten kann, solange da Gefahr ist, Harry" erklärte sie leise. „Jetzt, wo sich jeder in Sicherheit befindet, da können wir um Theodor trauern."

Sie wechselte einen weiteren Blick mit Snape, und dieses Mal war es ihre Hand, die sich auf seine Schulter legte, um ihn zu unterstützen. Der Zaubertranklehrer antwortete mit einem Lächeln. Aber seine Augen waren bodenlose Löcher und sein Gesicht so bleich wie Marmor, während er schweigend von ihnen weg und hin zum Schloss bewegte.

„Es ist schwer für ihn" sagte Hermine als Snape die Lichtung verlassen hatte. „Jeder einzelne Slytherin, der sich der dunklen Seite anschließt, ist für ihn wie ein persönlicher Fehlschlag. Er fühlt sich für jeden einzelnen Slytherin, den er über die Jahre hinweg verloren hat, verantwortlich".

„Ist das der Grund, warum er die Slytherins während der Schulstunden vorzieht und die Gryffindors aufzieht?" fragte Harry langsam und dachte, dass er nun eventuell anfangen würde das Rätsel Severus Snape zu verstehen.

„Nein" sagte Hermine, schüttelte ihren Kopf und warf ein leichtes Lächeln in die Richtung, in die Severus Snape verschwunden war. „Das kommt daher, da er die Gryffindor hasst, und denkt, dass die Slytherin die überlegeneren Wesen seien. In der Hinsicht ist er ganz genau so vorurteilsbehaftet, wie man nur sein kann."

Aber anstatt des genervten Tones, den Harry bei der Aussage erwartet hatte, beinhaltete ihre Stimme nur Belustigung und eine seltsame Zärtlichkeit. Ihre Augen lachten in die Richtung von etwas, das nur sie sehen konnte. Es verwirrte ihn ohne Ende, dass sich ihr Ausdruck in dem Maße für den Hauslehrer von Slytherin erhellte. Diesen fettigen Kerl. Den dort ansässigen Bastard.

„Was findest du nur an ihm, Hermine? Warum ist er so wichtig? Ich habe euch die letzten zwei Wochen beobachtet, und das hier ist mehr als eine Partnerschaft, die aus der reinen Not heraus geboren wurde. Es ist so viel mehr. Warum?"

„Weil er mich kennt, Harry" antwortete sie mit einem besorgten Gesicht, und ihre Stimme flehte nach Verständnis. „Das ist wirklich nichts gegen dich oder Ron, oder aber die anderen Lehrer. Severus kennt mich auf eine Art und Weise, die ihr nicht einmal ansatzweise verstehen könntet."

Sie atmete einmal tief durch, sah den gekränkten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht und versuchte zögernd es zu erklären.

„Ich ... Als du gesehen hast, was ich heute getan habe, warst du geschockt. Angewidert. Ich halte es nicht gegen dich Harry, denn ich hätte vor einem Jahr genau noch dasselbe gedacht wie du Harry. Wie kann sie ein menschliches Leben nur so beurteilen und einfach beenden? Wie kann sie nur so unmenschlich grausam sein? Was ist nur aus ihr geworden? Wenn du nicht zu schockiert gewesen wärst, um dich zu bewegen oder nachzudenken, dann hättest du mich noch in der Sekunde damit konfrontiert. Oder aber du hättest dich vor Abscheu und Horror von mir weggedreht, wie Remus und Ron es getan haben"

Es folgte ein weiterer tiefer Atemzug, der jedoch eher wie ein Schluchzer klang. Ich habe dein Gesicht gesehen, Harry. Ich weiß was du gedacht hast. Du ... du verstehst nicht, dass ich für dich und für die anderen verantwortlich war, als der Hauptspion des Ordens. Ich bin für jeden jedes einzelne Leben verantwortlich, dass die Todesser zerstören. Dass ich schlimme Dinge tun muss, um diesen Krieg zu unseren Gunsten zu wenden."

Sie lachte bitter.

„Und wie solltest du das auch verstehen? Selbst du, der Voldemort mehr als einmal konfrontiert hat, hast nicht einmal seine wirkliche Macht gesehen. Du warst niemals Zeuge seiner wahren Grausamkeit. Du weißt nicht wie es ist Dinge zu tun oder zu sagen, die dich nachher einfach nur dreckig fühlen lassen. ... Das du von dir selber nur noch peinlich berührt bist. Ich weiß, dass du mich respektierst, und das du alles daran setzen würdest mich zu verstehen, aber ich weiß auch, dass du das niemals könntest. Selbst dieser kleine Bruchteil eines Einblickes in das, was ich geworden bin, stößt dich ab. Wie könntest du erst damit umgehen, was ich mit Lucius Malfoy Woche für Woche mache"

Sie legte mit weit offenen Augen, die auf sein Gesicht fixiert waren eine Pause ein. Harry war nicht in der Lage ihr in die Augen zu schauen, und so richtete er seinen Blick auf einen der großen kahlen Bäume, die sie umgaben. Er wusste, dass sie recht hatte. Selbst jetzt erinnerte er sich an das dumpfe Gefühl in seiner Brust, dieses Gefühl des Ekels und das, obwohl er es besser wusste. Dieser Gedanke: Sie ist ein Monster geworden.

Er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen und genau das zugeben, und so drehte er sich von ihr weg.

„Aber Severus versteht es", fuhr Hermine schließlich fort, wobei ihre Stimme sehr schwach und nahe am Limit war. „Er war genau an derselben Stelle und hat genau dieselben Dinge getan. Und dennoch ist er eine Person geblieben, die ich respektieren und bewundern kann. Er war schon in den Tiefen der Hölle und ist von dort zurückgekehrt. Er ist meine Stärke, Harry. Er ist die eine Person, die mich immer und immer wieder daran erinnert, warum ich das hier tue und warum das notwendig ist. Außerdem ist er mein einziger Hoffnungsfunke. Das einzige Licht in meiner Dunkelheit. Meine Lebenslinie"

Irgendetwas in ihrem Tonfall ließ ihn herumwirbeln und in dem Moment, wo sein Blick endlich ihren kreuzte, wusste er, was ihn in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt hatte. Da war dieser Ausdruck in Hermines Augen, den er dort noch nie vorher gesehen hatte. Es war eine wortlose Entschlossenheit, und ein brennendes Verlangen, das ihn auf der einen Seite erschreckte, aber auf der anderen auch die Seele aus dem Leib rissen.

„Du liebst ihn", flüsterte er, und die Erkenntnis traf ihn, wie ein Schwall kalten Wassers.

Als wäre sie geschlagen worden, taumelte Hermine ein Stück zurück, wobei sie beinahe ihre Bodenhaftung verlor und fast auf den harten Boden unter ihnen gefallen wäre.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst ..." stammelte sie, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verrutschte die perfekte Maske und offenbarte ein Gesicht, das so verängstigte und panikerfüllt war, dass er seine Worte sofort wieder zurücknehmen wollte. Aber sie hatten sich schon viel zu lange angelogen.

„Du liebst ihn Hermine. Und das mehr als du jemals jemanden geliebt hast. Ich kann es in deinem Gesicht sehen."

„Nein Harry!" schrie sie und nun brach ihre Stimme endgültig. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst. Das ist doch irrwitzig! Snape ist mein Mentor und nicht mehr ..."

Einen Moment lang war sie wieder das Kind Hermine. Das Kind, das sich im Klo vor einem Gebirgstroll verborgen hatte, weil sie sich ganz alleine auf dieser Welt gefühlt hatte. Das Mädchen, das aus vollem Hals um seine Hilfe gerufen hatte, als ein ausgewachsener Gebirgstroll sie angriff.

Dieser eine Moment reichte, um die Distanz zwischen den Beiden zu überbrücken und sie in seine Arme zu schließen. „Ist schon ok Hermine!" flüsterte er, während er sie an sich drückte. „Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen. Du musst nicht mal etwas sagen. Ich kann das akzeptieren ... ich kann es gut genug verstehen. Pscht ... nicht weinen"

Und wenn es dort in der Nähe einen anderen Augenzeugen gegeben hätte, der sich hinter einem Baum versteckt hätte, dann hätte dieser gesehen, wie sich der respekteinflößende Meisterspion des Ordens an den zweiten Mann an diesem Tag klammerte und sich zum wiederholten Male die Seele aus dem Leib weinte. Ebenfalls hätte er grüne Augen gesehen, die zwar entschlossen, aber auch ansatzweise sehr besorgt waren und die dabei die Bäume scannten, um sie zu beschützen. In seinen Armen würde ihr niemals jemand schaden können.

Was lange währt wird hoffentlich gut. Sorry das ich so lange gebraucht hab. Aber tataaaaaaa das nächste Kapitelchen. Es wird einiges … na sagen wir mal … klarer machen.+

Gruß dat wati


End file.
